


Un Corazon Helado

by Berelince



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 160,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berelince/pseuds/Berelince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa es la reclusa Regente de Arendelle y Kyla la errante Sabia de Corona con la que se escribe desde la infancia a razón de una vieja promesa. La Profecía aguarda, los caminos se entrelazan y los sueños se convierten en los espejos que reflejan siempre la verdad. Antes de los eventos que llevaron al Gran Deshielo, ocurrió esta historia. *Contiene Femslash y temas adultos*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una obra de ficción que fui pensando debido a la letra de la canción de "Let it Go" y su posible interpretación en un contexto en el que Elsa es un personaje con naturaleza gay emporedado bellamente en esta película. El universo es el mismo que vimos en la cinta y haré uso de un OC (personaje original) que espero les convenza. Escribo mucho. Así que de antemano me disculpo si llego a agobiarlos.
> 
> Cualquier comentario o feedback es apreciado y me es útil para mejorar la escritura. Los invito a hacerlo si cuentan con el tiempo. Si tienen dudas, siempre se las contestaré por mensaje privado. Gracias.
> 
> Frozen y demás personajes pertenecen a Disney. Esta es una obra de ficción y no es una historia apta para niños.

...

**Un corazón helado  
** por Berelince  
 **1**  la princesa y la extranjera

...

Elsa esperaba de pie, intranquila. Su brillante y elegante figura contrastaba con la serenidad de su jardín congelado privado. Árboles y floresta se entremezclaban, enmarcando las fuentes congeladas con estatuas azuladas que refulgían bajo la luz de la luna llena. Los carámbanos que pendían del sauce bajo el que se encontraba tintineaban suavemente como campanillas invernales. El copo de nieve que había adoptado como firma y patrón principal en todo lo que diseñaba se mantenía presente en el piso y las paredes, las cuales encapsulaban todo en una especie de invernadero inclemente.

La visión era delicada y mágica. Como las descritas en los cantares que tanto le gustaban y que la habían acompañado en todos aquellos años de solitaria reclusión. En ellos había pensado cuando lo materializó todo con sus manos. Un refugio que se había dado el placer de construir cuando las hostilidades de su atribulada coronación hubieron terminado.

El corazón le latía con fuerza y se oprimía en su pecho. Elsa se acariciaba las manos desnudas en visible preocupación. Aunque su reino y su hermana habían sido recuperados, las complicaciones en su vida se encontraban muy lejos de llegar a resolverse. Era una mujer joven, después de todo y aunado a ello, era Reina, y una demasiado diferente para su propio tormento. En la calma y tenue oscuridad, ella aguardaba.

Una suave brisa onduló la capa de su vestido, y los mechones rubios platinados que se arremolinaban en el trenzado gélido de su cabello se mecieron como si se trataran de delicadas llamas crepitantes. Pequeños copos de nieve flotaban en el aire, cautelosos. Expectantes como ella.

Elsa Posó una mirada azulada en el cielo estrellado y suspiró.

...

Para Elsa, todo había comenzado a una edad temprana. Desde que tuvo capacidad de razonar, sus pensamientos y emociones se tradujeron en hielo. A veces en nieve, en ventiscas, o en aire helado. Sentirse alegre o alterada significaba la enorme diferencia entre un día tranquilo y uno con un accidente congelado. Sus padres, los soberanos del norteño país marítimo de Arendelle, no sabían muy bien qué hacer. Eran conscientes que no había pasado nada anormal en el nacimiento de su hija, ni había sido víctima de un embrujo. Su niñita simplemente había nacido así.

Los soberanos habían leído libros y buscaron algún referente en incontables oportunidades, pero las habilidades de la niña o no existían o nunca se habían documentado sus orígenes en el reino ni en las tierras cercanas. No se habían atrevido a buscar en países lejanos porque existía una profecía que cantaba que la nación de Arendelle llegaría a su fin cuando subiera al trono un gobernante de corazón helado que sepultaría al reino bajo hielo y nieve que durarían una eternidad.

La historia era tan vieja que se había convertido en una ronda infantil que practicaban los niños en las plazas cuando el verano era ardiente y les quemaba las nucas; pero los monarcas vivían con el miedo constante de que su primogénita pudiera evidenciar ese misterioso poder y se expusiera a algún peligro.

Pese a que Elsa era capaz de recorrer el castillo libremente y gozaba del cariño de su pueblo. Ella en realidad nunca estaba sola. Elsa era constantemente vigilada por sus padres o por Kai y Gerda, (los sirvientes más confiables de la Familia Real.) Y cuando la pequeña princesa congelaba en el desayuno la avena que no le gustaba, se ponía a construir castillos de nieve en el vestíbulo o provocaba ventiscas en el salón del trono al enfadarse, el Rey se la llevaba a su estudio y la tomaba de las manitas mirándola seriamente.

– Elsa, no puedes congelar nada ni aparecer nieve en presencia de otros. Nunca. ¿Entiendes?

– ¿Por qué no? – inquirió la niña sorprendida ante lo que le parecía le estaban pidiendo aguantar la respiración.

– Pues… –Dudó el monarca. –porque las otras personas no lo comprenderían, se asustarían y podrían lastimarte.

Elsa seguía atentamente las palabras de su padre y abrió los ojos grandes como platos al escucharlo.

– ¿Yo los asusto, a ti y a mamá? –soltó en un chillido agudo. Sorprendida y dolida por la revelación.

– ¡Oh, Claro que no, Elsa! – La consoló el hombre envolviéndola en un abrazo cálido. – Eres muy especial. Y tu mamá y yo te queremos mucho así como eres; pero es del resto del mundo del que hay que protegerse. ¿Comprendes eso nenita? Tú vas a ser Reina algún día, Elsa y habrá cosas que tendrás que aprender a dejar de lado por lo que es correcto.

La niña se acarició las manos y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana con el entrecejo fruncido mientras pequeños copos de nieve caían en el interior de la habitación y su expresión se entristecía sin que pudiera hacer algo para remediarlo. Miró a su padre con los ojos grandes y brillantes como si tratara de disculparse por la pequeña nevada y se encorvó abriendo y cerrando las manos esperando que el hielo se desvaneciera y la temperatura del cuarto aumentara, pero no dio resultado. Ella podía generar nieve y hielo, pero no lo sabía deshacer.

La incapacidad de la niña por solucionar el desperfecto la sobrepasó y se puso a llorar y a hipar en su sitio. Su padre suspiró y se sentó con ella en el asiento de la ventana salediza. La abrazó largo rato y la meció en sus piernas. Le frotó la espalda con la mano y pasado un rato le susurró al oído:

– ¿Sabes que Mim el gigante se come a los niños llorones? –le dijo con una voz grave y gutural.

–No es cierto. –le soltó Elsa con la cara hundida en el pecho de su padre. Se separó dudando un momento secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. – ¿Por qué se los come? –preguntó sin poder refrenar su infantil curiosidad.

– ¡Porque son más fáciles de atrapar si no pueden ver por dónde andan! –contestó el rey y estrujó y llenó de besos a la niña que chilló exaltada, prorrumpiendo en risitas ahogadas.

– ¡No! ¡Papá! ¡Tú bigote pica! ¡Jajaja! ¡Ya! ¡Ya!

– ¡Los gigantes no tenemos bigotes!

– ¡Papá!

El rey y su heredera siguieron jugando y riendo ante el gran ventanal sin notar que la nieve que Elsa había conjurado por accidente se había evaporado en el aire.

Ese año, justo cuando el solsticio de invierno pudo apreciarse en el cielo de Arendelle, Elsa recibió con nerviosismo a su hermanita Anna. La niña miraba con curiosidad a la bebé de pelillo rojizo que sostenía su madre en brazos y se acurrucó con ella en el enorme lecho real admirando cómo la alimentaban. El Rey les dedicaba a las tres una mirada llena de ternura desde el sillón cercano al fuego en el que meneaba apaciblemente el líquido ambarino contenido en un vaso de cristal cortado. Elsa sonreía con una mezcla de felicidad e inquietud. Ahora ya no solo era la heredera a la corona, sino que se había convertido en una hermana mayor. Era toda una responsabilidad para una pequeña de casi cuatro años, pero estaba dispuesta a convertirse en el mejor ejemplo y amiga de aquella pequeña con la que compartía la sangre del antiguo linaje de los Arnadalr.

–Hola bebita, eres una princesa como yo, –le sonrió Elsa mirándola con dulzura. Frunció ligeramente el entrecejo. –y aunque parezca genial te darás cuenta que todos esperarán mucho de ti. –se acercó al oído de su hermanita haciendo hueco con su mano como para decirle una confidencia a la bebé que se reía. –y aunque todos te digan lo que una princesa debe o no hacer, tú y yo lo sabremos mejor...

Elsa hizo girar una esfera azulada entre sus dedos y la lanzó al techo, en donde estalló en una ligera lluvia de cristales brillantes que pareció reflejar la felicidad de la Familia Real, la cual se sonreía en ese momento en el que se sentía tan completa. La bebé aferró con su pequeña mano el dedo índice de su hermana mayor que no cabía en sí de dicha.

...

Elsa recién había cumplido los siete años, pero ya era una niña algo tímida por aquel entonces. Las constantes limitaciones a sus habilidades y el tener que pensar siempre en las expectativas que debía cumplir como sucesora de la corona la habían convertido en una persona muy insegura; pero al mismo tiempo los reyes la protegían y la animaban y tranquilizaban siempre que podían hacerlo. Elsa se sabía diferente, pero lo sobrellevaba, pues tenía unos padres que la amaban, (aunque lucharan por aceptar su don del todo) y una hermana adorable que la hacía sonreír, que no se asustaba de su poder y era su cómplice en cualquier travesura que implicara congelar las faldas de su nana y el té de su tutor a hurtadillas. Elsa simplemente no podía resistirse a los caprichos de Anna, cuya inocencia y energía, (aunados a su alegría natural) iluminaron en más de una ocasión los nublados días auto-represivos y demandantes de la joven heredera.

– Elsa, ¿porque tú puedes hacer eso y yo no? –preguntó la niñita mientras Elsa le congelaba el cabello a sus muñecas y les ponía los pelos de punta con los dedos.

–No lo sé… –le contestó mordiéndose el labio –pero me gustaría que pudieras –añadió con una sonrisa cariñosa, abrazando a su hermanita.

Cuando las puertas de Arendelle estaban abiertas todos los días y la gente iba y venía por el castillo, Elsa y Anna disfrutaban del bullicio, la música y los bailes. Las niñas se escabullían y se colaban al salón para llevarse chocolates entre las faldas y comérselos a escondidas en los pasillos, entre risitas de complicidad, cuales compañeras de crimen inseparables. Como lo eran en todo lo que eran capaces de emprender juntas.

Pese a su timidez exterior, a Elsa le interesaban mucho las cosas nuevas. Le gustaba ver a los invitados de otros países y escuchar sus extraños acentos, mirar sus ropas y conocer sus costumbres. Cuando las presentaban, su hermana Anna era siempre la que se robaba las sonrisas de quienes las rodeaban, con sus alegres risitas, sus pecosas mejillas sonrosadas y los ojitos preciosos brillantes de color turquesa que resplandecían animosamente debajo de ese cabello color cobrizo que resaltaba demasiado comparándolo con la melena trenzada de Elsa de ese color rubio platinado que era casi blanco.

Los ojos azules de mar, era lo único que le brindaba algo de color al pálido rostro de la mayor de las princesas y su apariencia retraída no le hacía mucha publicidad; pero eso no le importaba demasiado porque no le gustaba resaltar. Elsa se apretujaba las manitas y se escurría hacía un rincón para disfrutar de la diversión desde algún lugar seguro. Se emocionaba mucho cuando las comitivas de los otros reinos arribaban en barcos enormes de diferentes diseños y banderas, y entonces delegados y gente importante eran recibidos en el palacio donde la familia real (ataviada con sus mejores galas y ornamentos), agasajaba a los extranjeros que compartían historias, especias, materias primas y alianzas comerciales desde lugares muy remotos.

–Hoy nos visitan del reino de Corona. – le decía Elsa a una somnolienta Anna que le cabeceaba en el regazo.

Elsa le había estado leyendo a su hermanita uno de sus libros de cuentos, observando las ilustraciones de  _Heimdallr_  y su combate eterno con el dragón  _Níohöggr_  a la sombra del gran sauce del jardín real, disfrutando del aire salado mientras los adultos resolvían formalidades.

–Eso está al sur de aquí. – Continuó Elsa aleccionando a su pequeña estudiante sin notar que prácticamente hablaba solo para sí misma. –Ahí le rezan al _Sol_ , como aquí le rezamos a la _Luna_ –

–Eso es porque nosotros dependemos de la tierra, así como ustedes necesitan del mar.

Elsa levantó la vista y se posó en una chiquilla de melena negra azabache que se ensortijaba en muchas direcciones (pese a tenerla recogida con un lazo rojo) y brillantes ojos felinos color violeta intenso que le respondieron con entusiasmo. La princesa jadeó un momento sorprendida por la presencia de esa moza y por aquella tonalidad tan fantástica en su mirada.

La niña le sonrío un poco insegura de lo que debía hacer ante la heredera de Arendelle y le dedicó un pequeño saludo formal como le habían enseñado. Entrelazó sus manos y jugueteó un poco con los pulgares sobre la falda de su vestido escarlata antes de volver a hablarle.

Elsa veía los ojos de aquella chiquilla mirándola a ella y al suelo de manera intermitente.

– Princesa, tu cabello es muy hermoso… es como la nieve. – Le suspiró por fin la morena.

La niña tenía la mirada llena de asombro y curiosidad (aunque también un poco de vergüenza). Sostenía la manita levantada cerca de su cuerpo en clara contención de intentar palparle el cabello a Elsa.

–Gracias. –respondió la heredera inclinando la cabeza.

Elsa esbozó una pequeña sonrisa tímida, levantó el final de su trenzado y lo acercó a la visitante con cautela.

– ¿Lo quieres tocar?

La niña asintió vehemente y se atrevió a acariciar con el índice y el pulgar las hebras del fino cabello. Despacio y con fascinación, como si se trataran de algo muy valioso.

– Es… lo más bonito que he visto en la vida. – Le susurró con un hilillo de voz.

La chiquilla miró a Elsa fijamente y entornó sus ojos felinos amatistas. Sus labios se abrieron aparentemente sin que se diera cuenta de lo que hacía.

– Tú eres mágica… –le dijo con profundo asombro.

Elsa se sobresaltó ante las palabras; pero la niña le sonrió en disculpa y le hizo una reverencia antes de irse corriendo para perderse dentro del palacio. Dejando perpleja a la noble rubia que apretó fuertemente los dedos sobre la tapa de su libro, cubriéndolo con una fina capa de escarcha azulada.

La princesa descubrió pronto que aquella niña se había tratado de la hija del embajador de Corona. Se llamaba Kyla y pronto se convirtió en su persona preferida de todas las que llegaban en barcos mercantes con cada cambio de estación.

La pequeña extranjera tenía una pinta muy seria y pensativa la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando veía a Elsa sonreía y actuaba como la alegre infanta que era, poniéndose a revolotear alrededor de la princesa mientras la llenaba de interminables preguntas. Tenía tanta energía y curiosidad como Anna (aunque era el triple de impertinente para ser tan joven y no pertenecer a la realeza). Era un año menor que la heredera de Arendelle y desde aquel encuentro, nunca perdió la oportunidad de viajar hasta ahí con su padre para ver a las regias hermanas con quienes había entablado amistad al instante de conocerlas.

Kyla era muy introspectiva, y fue por eso que mostró interés en la mayor de las princesas. La seguía a todas partes como una pequeña sombra de mirada gatuna y cabello alborotado.

...

– ¿Y cuál es tu color favorito? –soltó la menuda morena mientras hacía girar un globo terráqueo que descansaba sobre un fino escritorio de caoba.

Elsa levantó la vista del libro que tenía abierto y lo pensó por un momento.

–Ahmm, yo diría que el azul.

Kyla arqueó las cejas y la miró con extrañeza.

– ¿Por qué? – le espetó con curiosidad.

–Eh, pues, no lo sé… –divagó Elsa. –porque es el color del mar, y del cielo, ah… y me gusta –Miró a su alrededor, recorriendo la solitaria y silenciosa biblioteca iluminada en la que se encontraban. – ¿De verdad te diviertes aquí? –le soltó a la chiquilla arqueándole las cejas, preocupada por ser una aburrida compañía para su pequeña invitada.

–Me gusta estar contigo, así que sí. – le contestó Kyla con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros mientras le sonreía ampliamente.

Elsa se mordió el labio y la miró insegura, pero le devolvió la sonrisa y la invitó a sentarse a su lado en la saliente de la ventana triangular sobre la que había estado acomodada todo ese tiempo.

– ¿Quieres escuchar el cuento de Mim el gigante? –le propuso Elsa pasando las páginas de su bonito volumen ilustrado.

Kyla le sonrió, asintiendo animadamente. Se agazapó junto a la princesa y apoyó la mitad del enorme libro sobre sus piernas pese a conocer de antemano la historia.

...

Con el tiempo, Elsa y Kyla se volvieron inseparables. La morena se integró rápidamente a la pareja de hermanas, conformando un trío que siempre estaba tramando algo. Kyla tenía una increíble facilidad para convencer a Elsa de hacer cosas que se salían de su comportamiento habitual. Ya fuera hacerla cantar y bailar mientras Anna y ella la hacían de su público o jugar a corretearse y terminar enfangadas en algún charco sucio. Incluso en una ocasión consiguió que Elsa se comiera un bicho ante el terror de Anna y las carcajadas de la extranjera. La verdad era que ambas niñas sacaban el lado más despreocupado de Elsa y eso era algo que ella les agradecía desde el corazón pues la hacían sentir como una persona normal.

En aquellos felices encuentros, Elsa difícilmente pensaba en el hielo y la nieve que podían escapársele de los dedos.

– Entonces la sostienes con esta mano, pones la baya aquí, apuntas y…

Elsa y Kyla estaban sentadas en la rama de un árbol que se habían retado a trepar y espiaban a la pequeña Anna que jugueteaba dando vueltas abajo en el pasto donde agitaba sus muñecas de trapo en el aire. La morena le daba instrucciones a la joven heredera para aprender a disparar con su nueva resortera. El artilugio había sido toda una novedad para la princesa de Arendelle; pero la sensación de aquella tensión entre sus dedos se sintió placentera y natural cuando sus labios se curvaron con la mirada puesta sobre su objetivo.

– ¡Ahí va! – chilló Elsa soltando la badana.

¡Bam! El proyectil salió disparado y le pegó a una de las muñecas de Anna manchándola de morado.

– ¡Nos atacan, Joan! ¡Retirada! –gritó la niña riendo y corriendo a refugiarse.

– ¡Qué puntería! –berreó la morena con la boca pintada y llena de frutillas.

Elsa se burló al verla y Kyla sacó su lengua mostrando que el color hacía juego con sus ojos. Las niñas estallaron en carcajadas desde las alturas, pero Kyla se balanceó de más y se resbaló del tronco cayéndose al suelo con una exhalación.

– ¡Cuidado! –gritó Elsa, girándose y extendiendo las manos en pánico.

– ¡Uf!

La niña aterrizó en un montón de nieve en plena primavera y se quedó ahí enterrada un rato. Las hermanas corrieron para ver si su amiga se encontraba bien. Kyla flexionó los codos con pesadez y levantó confundida y lentamente la cara del montículo blanco, mirándolas boquiabierta.

– ¿Qué fue eso? –Soltó sacudiendo la cabeza cubierta de escarcha.

Admiró con asombro las manos de Elsa que desprendían cristales azules de entre sus dedos y jadeó sorprendida.

– ¡Elsa!

Elsa se miró las manos y las entrelazó sobre su pecho, alejándose dos pasos de la niña extranjera. ¡Qué rayos había hecho!

– ¡Por favor no le digas a nadie! –le suplicó ella frotándose el dorso de la mano. –Se supone que debo ser normal. ¡No debe saberse, esto es malo!

– ¿Bromeas? –la cortó Kyla tomándola de las manos y sonriendo de oreja a oreja con sus labios coloreados. – ¡Me salvaste, Elsa! Me habría hecho mucho daño de no ser por ti… ¡Sabía que había magia en ti! –chilló casi vibrando de la emoción.

La princesa le sonrió levemente y Anna respiró aliviada, sonriendo ante la escena. Entonces Kyla tomó aire y acercó mucho su cara a la de Elsa estudiándola con suspicacia.

– ¿Pero, qué es?, ¿Por qué lo tienes?, ¿Naciste así?, ¿Siempre estás fría?, ¿Te molesta el verano?, ¿Te puedes congelar la lengua por error?

– ¿Qué? ¿Eh? –Elsa trató de pensarlo y soltó una risotada. – ¡No lo sé! ¡Nunca me ha pasado! –le confesó divertida, pero arqueó las cejas y abrió grande la boca. – ¡Aubque bpuedo hacedbo a pbopódsido! –balbuceó con el musculo del habla insensible y completamente tieso.

Kyla y Anna, parpadearon, la miraron fascinadas y estallaron en risitas, solicitándole a la heredera que repitiera un montón de palabras que en ella sonaban graciosísimas mientras Elsa se las recitaba con un pequeño baile.

Para evitarse líos con los adultos, las niñas acordaron guardar el secreto del incidente y Kyla le prometió a la joven heredera que la ayudaría a investigar todo lo que pudiera sobre su misterioso don, así se tuviera que leer hasta el último libro de la biblioteca de Corona y entrevistarse con todos los sabios del continente.

Entusiasmadas con ese pequeño trato, comenzaron a escribirse.

Al principio fueron meras notas.

_"No leo tan rápido como me gustaría, ¡pero no te defraudaré, princesa!"_

_“! Cuento contigo, Kyla! Estoy en deuda por tu osadía."_

Con el tiempo se convirtieron en cartas, las cuales comenzaron a dibujar la cotidianeidad de sus propias vidas y la honestidad de sus personalidades.

_"…Un perro me dio caza cuando salía de la biblioteca cargada de libros… y tal vez unas kielbasas (¡No me juzgues, son estupendas!), ¡me persiguió por dos manzanas! y..."_

_"…Anna se río tanto el otro día, que le salió leche por la nariz. Mamá dice que las princesas no deben hacer eso, ¡Pero fue divertidísimo!..."_

_"…Los chicos del colegio me molestan porque me la paso leyendo, pero me gusta hacerlo para ti. ¡Si supieran que es una misión Real!... ¡Exijo un mechón de tu cabello como prenda!..."_

_"… ¿Te gusta el chocolate? me aseguraré que preparen Kladdkaka en tu próxima visita, ¡es un pastel que TIENES que probar!... Agradezco mucho tus esfuerzos… El mechón te lo tienes que ganar, perezosa..."_

Y fue cuestión de algunos meses para que revelaran sus sentimientos más profundos.

_"…Me gusta verte usar tu magia. Es muy hermosa. Verás que puedes hacer que todo el mundo también se dé cuenta de eso..."_

_"…En realidad nunca siento frío, pero a los demás parece lastimarlos..."_

...

Elsa corría por el pasillo del tercer piso en dirección a la habitación de sus padres. Se iba poniendo su chaqueta azul rey mientras daba de saltos por los bultitos que se formaban en la alfombra. Traía el cabello largo platinado ondeando al aire y llevaba en la mano unos listones azules brillantes. Anna la seguía de cerca avanzando lo mejor que podía con sus pequeñas piernas, ataviada en un vestidito verde precioso.

– ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¿Me trenzas el cabello? –le soltó a la Reina desde el marco de la puerta sonriendo tímidamente. En realidad era un pequeño capricho, pues generalmente era Gerda quien la peinaba, pero solo confiaba en su madre cuando se trataba de ocasiones importantes, y más si involucraban su melena rubicunda.

La Reina estaba sentada frente a su tocador dando los últimos toques de su complejo peinado y estrechó a las animadas niñas entre sus brazos cuando corrieron hacia ella ante su sonrisa de bienvenida.

– ¡Que emocionadas estamos hoy! –Les exclamó en tono divertido. – ¿Están contentas porque van a ver a su amiga Kyla?

Las niñas asintieron al unísono y la reina les sonrió. Se levantó y sentó a su primogénita frente al espejo, donde comenzó a cepillarla y a separar su cabello en mechones que fue entrelazando con sumo cuidado y perfección.

– ¿Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se vieron verdad?

– ¡Todo un año! –Chilló Elsa agitando los pies que le colgaban del banquillo. –Conté los días. –Elsa se sentía muy emocionada. Se había escrito tanto con Kyla, que sus padres la habían enseñado a usar el sistema de correspondencia con todo y proceso de sellado. Incluso hacían que sus cartas le llegaran directamente a ella para que no tuviera que estar dando vueltas afuera del estudio de su padre mientras él asistía reuniones o estaba demasiado ocupado como para revisar si entre el correo había algún mensaje de la niña de Corona.

–Mamá si va a haber pastel, ¿verdad? –le preguntó inquietamente la princesa por tercera vez a su madre. – ¿Les recordaste a los cocineros?

–Ajá. –asintió la Reina, sujetando el trenzado de su hija con el bonito listón que la niña había estado enredando entre sus dedos.

La Reina le palmeó los hombros a Elsa, quien se levantó y se miró al espejo dándose por satisfecha, y sentó en el banquito a la risueña y pecosa pelirroja que se puso a curiosear con las inquietas manitas los perfumes y polvos de su madre. La mujer la peinó con unas pequeñas coletas y le dio un beso en la mejilla, dando por terminada aquella tarea.

–Muy bien, vayan afuera y sean unas damitas. –Les dijo despachándolas al pasillo. –Nada de sorpresas ni travesuras, ¿muy bien?

– ¡Sí!

Las princesas se alejaron corriendo y haciendo escándalo rumbo a las escaleras. La Reina sonrió. Suspiró al darse por vencida con la emoción de sus hijas. Regresó a su tocador para dejar el cepillo en su sitio y encontró en el mueble una flor hecha de hielo que parecía de cristal. La mujer la levantó entre sus manos y admiró su belleza con la conmovida mirada llena de fascinación.

...

– ¡Estás más alta! –soltó Elsa al ver a su amiga a la sombra del sauce del jardín, esperando, con las nerviosas manos aferradas a un envoltorio que llevaba bajo el brazo.

– ¡Caramba, tú también! –chilló Kyla poniéndose de puntas para tratar de tocar la cabeza de la heredera sin conseguirlo.

–Tu cabello no ha mejorado para nada. –le dijo Elsa sacudiendo uno de los mechones ensortijados de la alborotada cabellera de la sureña.

– ¡Lo sé! –contestó Kyla sonriendo incrédula. Se inclinó hacia Anna y le extendió los brazos. – ¡Anna, cada vez tienes más pecas!

Las tres niñas se abrazaron y se pasaron horas charlando y jugando en aquel sitio. A pesar de que para esas alturas Elsa y Kyla lo sabían todo la una de la otra. Era como si no se les terminara nunca el tema de conversación. Bromearon, retozaron, comieron y siguieron conversando. La heredera desenvolvió el paquete que Kyla le entregó (con la cara completamente roja) y le dio un beso en la mejilla al ver el libro imposible de conseguir que le había mencionado en alguna carta alguna vez, junto con chocolates y mazapanes que insistió en compartir con ella y su hermanita.

Elsa no lo comprendía, pero se sentía sumamente dichosa de tener a Kyla y a Anna con ella. Personas tan queridas a su alrededor y que la hacían sentir así de feliz.

Esa tarde, las niñas se fueron al mar a nadar aprovechando que el día estaba especialmente caluroso, y al regresar, reposaron agotadas sobre una manta que colocaron en el césped a la sombra que proyectaba el buen y viejo sauce. Con las barrigas llenas de bocadillos de pescado, pan de centeno y jugo de lingonberry, las niñas se habían tumbado adormiladas la una junto a la otra. El calor era tan agobiante que hasta las nodrizas que las vigilaban dormitaban con sus costuras a medio hacer sobre los regazos.

Elsa entreabrió los ojos, despertando de su soporífero letargo al escuchar su nombre susurrado por su amiga.

–Elsa… me esforzaré por ti... –Le decía la pequeña entre sueños. –…Yo te ayudaré…

La joven heredera se sonrió y besó a su amiga inocentemente en los labios. Así como había leído que las doncellas besaban a sus caballeros cuando partían a cumplir alguna hazaña heroica.

–Lo sé. –le respondió en un susurro esperanzado y sincero.

El roce fresco del aliento de la princesa contra su piel hizo que Kyla sonriera ligeramente y Elsa se acurrucó nuevamente durmiendo plácidamente a su lado. Rodeó con sus brazos a su hermanita Anna.

Elsa no se pudo explicar la paz que sintió al seguir ese pequeño impulso hecho con todo el cariño que sentía por su amiga y confidente; pero fue maravilloso.

...

–Papá, si las mujeres de Freyja eran guerreras que peleaban y hacían todo como los hombres. –pronunció Elsa asomándose entre una pila de papeles para que la viera el Rey. – ¿Ellas rescataban damiselas y las desposaban también? –Bajó la vista hacia el compendio que sostenía entre las manos y cuyas hojas recorría con los níveos dedos. –No encuentro aquí nada sobre el tema.

El Monarca alzó las cejas y miró por sobre los tratados que firmaba en el escritorio a su hija, quien le ponía enfrente un libro de la mitología nórdica y señalaba con el dedo el texto que hablaba sobre las valkirias.

– ¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacaste eso? –cuestionó el gobernante soltando una risa divertida ante el absurdo de la pregunta de la niña.

–Pues de aquí. –le repitió Elsa insistente, (y muy en serio) mientras hacía sonar el índice sobre el libro iluminado.

El Rey releyó las líneas y miró a su hija como si no supiera muy bien que pensar. Tener control sobre el hielo y la nieve era una cosa, pero, esto otro…

El soberano se aclaró la garganta y le cerró el gran tomo en la cara ante la sorpresa de la niña que se echó hacía atrás batiendo su trenza contra su espalda.

–No, no. –La corrigió su padre ásperamente. –Ellas se emparejaban con los mejores guerreros y los guiaban al Valhala… A los hombres y nada más.

–Pero también se llevaban a las mujeres. –Le dijo la niña testarudamente aferrándose al borde del escritorio y torciendo las cejas.

–Era diferente. –Contestó su padre incómodamente, desviando la atención de vuelta a sus documentos oficiales.

– ¿Por qué? –replicó Elsa sin comprender el motivo.

–Porque las doncellas solo se desposan con los hombres… –Rebatió el Rey tajantemente. Miró a su hija significativamente. –Y las Reinas también.

Elsa se mordió el labio y frunció el ceño extendiendo las manos para recuperar su libro.

Avergonzada, dolida y sin preguntar a su padre nada más, la niña regresó a la habitación que compartía con su hermana menor. No entendía por qué, pero evidentemente esas ideas, así como sus poderes, tendría que guardárselos para sí misma en lo más profundo de su ser.

...

– ¡Elsa, qué es lo que has hecho! ¡Esto se está saliendo de control! –Gritó el Rey empujando las puertas congeladas del gran salón para encontrar a su primogénita arrodillada en el piso de hielo, abrazando a su hermana menor, completamente aterrada.

– ¡Fue un accidente! –Chillaba la niña histéricamente. – ¡Lo siento Anna!

Elsa nunca pensó en los peligros de su talento hasta que maldijo sin querer a su hermanita esa noche veraniega en la que originalmente habían planeado divertirse con la excusa de hacer un muñeco de nieve a hurtadillas en el gran salón.

¿Cómo algo tan inocente había acabado tan mal?

– ¡Está helada como el hielo! –exclamó su madre, apretando a la pequeña Anna entre sus brazos.

–Sé a dónde tenemos que ir. –declaro terminante el Rey.

El golpe que Elsa le dio a Anna con su magia iba a congelarla irremediablemente hasta que muriera. (Ante el terror de su mortificada hermana mayor) Para salvarle la vida a la menor de las princesas, la familia real galopó kilómetros rumbo a las montañas, buscando el _Valle de las Piedras Rodantes_ y a los _Trolls_ que ahí moraban, pues se decía que ellos podían enfrentar los efectos de los poderes de Elsa y como remedio ante el sortilegio le sacaron a la pequeña princesa herida la magia del cuerpo y de la memoria también con el fin de convencer a su mente de que no tenía por qué congelarse dado que el ataque de hielo nunca había tenido lugar.

Elsa presenció con la mirada azulada brillante cómo todos esos momentos compartidos con su hermana y la magia, se tornaban en un engaño.

Para que Anna viviera.

El viejo Troll comenzó a mostrarle a Elsa su futuro con imágenes que flotaban en el cielo con las luces boreales.

–Elsa, tu poder solo crecerá… –la previno sombríamente. –Existe belleza en él, pero también gran peligro. El miedo será tu enemigo.

Elsa advirtió con tristeza el mechón blanco brillante en el cabello rojizo de su hermana que dormía inconsciente en brazos de su madre. Ya no la recordaría como era realmente. Pero lo peor de todo, y lo que más la había horrorizado, fue el reconocer que había puesto en riesgo la vida de Anna por un error que no debió de suceder.

Porque su magia no era hermosa, ni un juego; sino una maldición, peligrosa y mortífera.

Las palabras de su padre le resonaron a Elsa en la cabeza y su corazón se aceleró, apretándosele en el puño.

_"¿Elsa qué es lo que has hecho?"_

Elsa respiró aceleradamente y miró con alternación las luces boreales y a su hermana mientras todos los sonidos a su alrededor se convertían en un zumbido. Si sus poderes realmente crecían y la sobrepasaban, Anna no sería la única persona afectada. Ella seguiría dañando a otros hasta destruir el reino y por último a sí misma. Elsa se encogió de terror y se ocultó en el pecho cubierto de medallas de su padre, tratando de ignorar el grito desgarrador que tiñó el cielo de rojo por sobre sus cabezas y que simbolizaba su propio exterminio.

– ¡No! Ella será capaz de controlarlo. Estoy seguro. –Declaró el Rey, en actitud protectora, abrazando a su heredera. –Cerraremos las puertas. Reduciremos el personal. Evitaremos que Elsa tenga contacto con algún otro y ocultaremos sus poderes de todo el mundo…

Incluyendo a Anna.

El castillo de Arendelle cerró sus puertas y Elsa comenzó su aislamiento. La niña se ocultó dentro de sí misma llena de vergüenza, culpa y miedo por su incontrolable poder y el daño que le podía causar a los demás, porque ella no era normal y nunca podría serlo.

La joven heredera limitó su comunicación con Kyla a las cartas y ya no volvió a reunirse con ella. Le dio la espalda a su hermana (que no supo porque Elsa la sacaba de su vida) y el Rey le colocó guantes en las manos, con los que le prometió que podría sellar sus poderes " _Ocultando y no sintiendo_ " y que de esa manera, nadie la descubriría.

El Rey ordenó que las pertenencias de su primogénita fueran trasladadas de la alcoba que compartía con Anna a otra habitación y así se hizo.

_– ¿Elsa? ¿Quieres hacer un muñeco de nieve?_

Elsa amaba a su familia y deseaba poder estar con ellos nuevamente, así que a partir de ese momento luchó con todas sus fuerzas para suprimir todo lo que era y se enfocó en tratar de ser una princesa ejemplar. Se aplicaba muchísimo en sus lecciones y con disciplina fue esbozando para sí misma una imagen de recato y elegancia. Aunque al principio fue muy difícil con Anna siguiéndola a todas partes y reclamando su atención.

A Elsa se le partía el corazón cada que tenía que ignorar a su hermanita para pasarla de largo sin dirigirle la palabra. La pequeña pelirroja hacía guardias por el pasillo esperando a que su hermana mayor saliera, y se quedaba ante la puerta cerrada de su alcoba invitándola a jugar sin recibir respuesta alguna o un simple y malhumorado "¡vete!" sin habérselo ganado. Con el tiempo, la niña dejaba de tratar y pasaba la puerta blanca de cristales azules con algo de recelo. Hasta que luego se empecinaba y reunía el entusiasmo suficiente como para volver a intentarlo.

_–Querida Kyla: ¿Alguna vez has estado encerrada en una jaula con barrotes de cristal?..._

La soledad fue terrible para Elsa durante aquellos años. Cuando le quitaron a Anna y a su única amiga, y la volvieron consciente del peligro que representaba ella misma. La desequilibró. Elsa permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo en esa habitación semivacía con pocas opciones para entretenerse. Sola, repasando mentalmente lo que estaba sucediendo por ella. Casi nunca salía de su alcoba. Ya no digamos del castillo. Solo bajaba a las comidas, a hacer una hora de atletismo o caminar por el jardín, a tomar su baño y a hablar con su padre en su despacho cuando tenía miedo o para tratar de mostrar algún progreso en sus intentos por suprimir sus poderes, los cuales diariamente parecían crecer más y más; así como la frustración de Elsa, quien conforme pasaba el tiempo se fue llenando poco a poco de rabia y resentimiento; pues cada fallo la alejaba de la libertad y la sumía en la desolación y el hastío.

_–Querida Elsa: siempre he encontrado consuelo al leer…_

Así que Elsa leía. Bajaba a la biblioteca y sacaba sendos volúmenes con los que se encerraba y pasaba el tiempo. Mitología, Historia, Ciencias, Política, Protocolos Reales, Cantares y tradiciones. Lo devoraba todo. Elsa estudiaba diligentemente matemáticas y geometría, asignaturas que le interesaban bastante y que le ayudaron a pasar las horas, inmersa en sus complejidades, mientras ella comprendía y diseñaba figuras en su mente y sobre papel. Eso la calmaba cuando el miedo hacía crecer sus inseguridades.

_–Kyla: ¿Me contarás como es el mundo de allá afuera?_

Kyla, le informó a Elsa un día sobre sus propios planes de estudiar en la Academia del Sol, en donde quería prepararse para ser una sabia, profesión que le permitiría recorrer el globo y averiguar más sobre la condición de su querida princesa. A Elsa, no le extrañó la elección de carrera de la intrépida morena. Tras años de leer libros y perseguir eruditos, su amiga había desarrollado una inteligencia y adquirido conocimientos que le estaban abriendo un gran abanico de oportunidades. Ya se rumoraba entre los parlamentarios, que de seguir esa chica por ese camino, se convertiría en una asesora impresionante y apenas tenía trece años.

Elsa sentía mucha admiración por las capacidades y la tenacidad de Kyla; además de agradecimiento, por no olvidarse nunca de la empresa que comenzaron de niñas; pero al mismo tiempo se sentía apesadumbrada.

Ella no podía ni siquiera abrir la puerta de su hogar.

_–Elsa, solamente los malvados se encuentran solos. Todos estamos contigo…_

Elsa nunca podía adivinar si levantar su mano causaría un estropicio o si correría con el riesgo de matar a alguien. Los ataques de ansiedad y pánico se fueron volviendo comunes en ella y en ocasiones se encerraba por días, sin ser capaz de tener contacto con nadie. Temerosa de esa tormenta que habitaba en su interior.

Elsa sabía que Anna y sus padres habían comenzado a preocuparse y ya no digamos el reino. (que ya hablaba por lo bajo sobre su extraño encierro) la joven no soportaba la idea de tocar a nadie por miedo a dañar, pero tampoco toleraba la idea de saber que otras personas si podían vivir en completa libertad. Eso la enfermaba y enfurecía.

¿Por qué el cielo la había castigado a ella haciéndola como era?

Elsa se fue llenando de amargura y por momentos, seriamente pensó en escapar e irse muy lejos, porque todo lo que estaba pasando era su culpa. La preocupación de sus padres, el rechazo que sentía su hermana, la indiferencia que seguramente estaba percibiendo Kyla de su parte pese a sus esfuerzos, la decepción inminente que se llevaría su pueblo con ella como futura gobernante y además esos inquietantes sentimientos que no podía controlar, y que al contrario, al igual que sus poderes, sólo habían crecido.

– ¡Se vuelve más fuerte! ¡Tengo miedo! –gritó Elsa en la oscuridad de su alcoba mostrando con las manos temblorosas a sus padres el hielo que cubría toda la pared y que parecía haber golpeado el muro con un estallido. Tenía catorce años por aquel entonces, cuando la magia y su temperamento comenzaron a salírsele de control.

Sus padres trataban de calmarla como si lidiaran con un lobo herido, pero Elsa se apretujaba y se observaba las manos enguantadas con terror. Esas malditas armas que solo sabían hacer daño.

–Elsa, tranquilízate. Sabes que alterarte sólo lo empeora. – El Rey intentó abrazarla, pero su hija se escabullo hasta chocar contra el rincón. El pánico y el dolor le brillaban en los enormes ojos azul cobalto.

– ¡No! ¡No me toques, por favor! –chilló encogiéndose en su sitio desesperadamente. –No quiero lastimarlos… –Les susurró con tristeza.

Los gobernantes de Arendelle miraron el sufrimiento alienado de su hija con el corazón destrozado.

_– Querida Kyla, ¿Alguna vez te has sentido tan rota que no sabes cómo ensamblarte de nuevo?_

Elsa luchaba, lo intentaba. No entendía lo que le estaba pasando. Su cuerpo estaba cambiando. Su estado de ánimo. Su manera de percibir a los demás. Anna canturreaba todo el tiempo y fantaseaba por los pasillos con conocer a su hombre ideal; pero Elsa no compartía el entusiasmo de su hermana por el tema. Por más que se obligaba a sentirse atraída por los caballeros, no le resultaba; y sin embargo, admiraba las cualidades de las doncellas como si se tratara ella misma de un muchacho.

Se sintió defectuosa, una chica incompleta con deseos imposibles e inadecuados. Culpable, se pasaba noches enteras llorando. Repitiéndose que no se merecía el amor de nadie porque era un monstruo.

Estaba atrapada. En ese castillo. En esa habitación. En sí misma.

_–Querida Elsa, no desesperes. Todo mejora. Sé fuerte…_

Con fuerza de voluntad y el firme deseo de no causar más daño a sus seres queridos fue que Elsa superó esos difíciles años de adolescencia. Las cartas que se escribía con Kyla muchas veces fueron su razón de que lograra levantarse de la cama por las mañanas. Elsa se arreglaba, le llevaban un té caliente y ahí aguardaba expectante, mirando por la ventana por si llegaba la correspondencia al castillo. Si tenía carta de Kyla, la leía entusiasmadamente para luego inspeccionar algún regalo, dulce o curiosidad que su amiga estaba tomando por costumbre adjuntarle en sus envíos.

_– ¿Cómo puedes escribir siempre las cosas correctas?..._

Pese a que Elsa trataba de no compartir sus inquietudes y temores más profundos con su amiga, ella extrañamente siempre le dedicaba palabras que lograban confortarla. Era como si a pesar de la formalidad que Elsa había adoptado en su tono al redactarle las misivas, Kyla lo comprendiera todo. La morena comenzó a ser los ojos de Elsa fuera del castillo y le contaba a la princesa sobre el mundo que estaba recorriendo en su nombre.

– _Seré una Sabía algún día y tú la Reina. Es mi obligación aconsejarte bien, alteza…_

Las cartas se convirtieron en paquetes y Elsa desempapelaba libros extranjeros con ilustraciones bellísimas, adornos labrados o prendas de tela fina y suave. Cada uno, aderezado con picantes y ocurrentes posdatas insinuantes que siempre la avergonzaban y la hacían reír. Elsa no sabía si su amiga solo le tomaba el pelo por ser una insensata, o verdaderamente conocía el secreto de sus gustos (que dudaba haber expresado alguna vez en sus mensajes) al ser Kyla ahora una chica de mundo. Pero le hacía sentir aliviada que la morena al parecer fuera tan relajada y se tomara el tema con humor, porque cuando la mayor parte del tiempo Elsa sufría dándole vueltas a ese tipo de posibilidades y el impacto que tendría en su persona y el reino, las cartas de la viajera la hacían verlo como algo de lo que ni siquiera debiera preocuparse.

_–Sí, tal vez algún día seré una buena gobernante…_

Alrededor del mediodía, Elsa se metía al despacho de su padre en donde diariamente aprendía del arte de la política y lo que conllevaba regir una nación. Aunadas a sus lecciones normales, tenía que instruirse sobre resolver asuntos de estado, hacer negociaciones, delegar labores y elaborar documentos y tratados comerciales; además de estar siempre consciente de las necesidades de sus pobladores. Después de todo, la familia real estaba ahí para servir y buscar el bien de Arendelle.

Elsa sabía que todas esas eran cosas que no necesitaba aprender una princesa, pues eran obligaciones que correspondían al Rey; pero también entendía que su padre sospechaba que su hija no estaba interesada en comprometerse y convertirse en la Reina de algún heredero extranjero. Elsa era demasiado para cualquiera. Demasiado inteligente, demasiado hermosa y demasiado poderosa como para tener un rol secundario.

– ¿Conociste alguna vez la historia de Alwinda la pirata?–inquirió el Rey de Arendelle a su hija, desde la ventana, donde miraba al exterior con los puños juntos tras la espalda.

Elsa arqueó las cejas, meneando la cabeza. Dejó en el tintero la pluma con la que escribía y prestó atención a su padre. No sabía que existieran historias que aún no se había leído.

–Era la hija de Siward de Gotlandia. –El hombre frunció el entrecejo y suspiró. –Cuenta la leyenda que sus padres la encerraron en su habitación desde niña y colocaron dos feroces lobos ante sus puertas para mantener a sus pretendientes alejados, a excepción del que resultara ser más apto para ella. El vencedor resultó ser un príncipe por el que la princesa no se sentía entusiasmada, por lo que la jovencita se disfrazó de hombre y escapó de su hogar cruzando el fiordo en un navío robado. Reunió una tripulación de mujeres y navegaron por los mares dedicándose a la piratería.

– ¡De verdad! ¿Y qué pasó después? –soltó Elsa completamente absorta. Impresionada. Ahora tenía la opinión de que le habían estado escondiendo los mejores libros. Eso, y que aparentemente la solución de todos los padres era encerrar a sus hijas en sus alcobas hasta que enloquecieran (Aparentemente por su bien).

–Bueno, con el tiempo se volvió un gran problema. –Se sonrió y miró a Elsa de reojo. –Era una mujer muy fuerte.

Elsa le devolvió la sonrisa a su padre y desvió la mirada entrelazándose las manos enguantadas sobre el regazo.

–Llegó a ser tan temible que el príncipe de aquellos mares la enfrentó en una batalla. Envío a toda su flota a enfrentar a un solo barco de mujeres aguerridas, hasta que venció a Alwinda en combate mano a mano y la hizo prisionera sin saber que se trataba de la misma mujer a la que tiempo antes había intentado desposar. El final es incierto, pero la mayoría de las versiones concuerdan en que ambos se impresionaron por las cualidades de cada uno y se casaron.

Elsa resopló disgustada.

–Un final bastante adecuado. –comentó alzando la nariz y devolviendo la vista a los pergaminos que tenía enfrente.

Su padre la observó pensativamente.

Arendelle era bastante próspero y neutral como para necesitar alguna alianza matrimonial con otro reino, y en cuanto a asegurar el seguimiento del linaje, el Rey confiaba en que su hija pequeña lo resolvería al llegar a ser mayor. Si Elsa iba a reinar sola, tendría que estar preparada no solo para hacer bien su trabajo, si no a enfrentarse a un mundo en el que tendría que imponerse por más de una razón. Aun si la profecía no fuera un impedimento. Porque el camino que estaba transitando su hija era uno tortuoso; pero la amaba demasiado como para intentar reprochárselo.

El Rey colocó las manos en el respaldo de la silla en la que estaba sentada su primogénita y le sonrió orgullosamente.

–Es verdad. Pero aunque no espere que un príncipe se gane tu corazón. Me conformo con saber que no escaparás de casa algún día cruzando el fiordo. Sé que lo harás bien.

Elsa se sonrió y removió la pluma en el tintero para continuar con su escritura. Por un momento quiso poder inclinarse al menos un poco como para rozar los dedos del Rey por accidente, aunque se contuvo. Extrañaba recibir cariño pero se había prometido que no tocaría a nadie para protegerlos de sí misma. Suspiró, resignándose a recibir la aprobación paterna por medio de aquellas impalpables aunque honestas palabras. Elsa agradecía que su padre no la presionara y siempre se esforzaba el doble por él.

–Qué cosas dices, papá. –respondió la joven endulzando su gesto. –Ni siquiera sé navegar. –añadió encogiéndose de hombros divertidamente, lo que hizo que ambos se rieran y el Rey se atusara el bigote.

...

_–… Elsa, ¿Sabes lo que sería capaz de hacer por ti?…_

La mañana que Elsa cumplió dieciocho años recibió una carta interesante de Kyla, junto con un tarro de exótico chocolate en polvo para preparar en infusión caliente. Seguramente desde Holanda, (se pensó olfateando el delicioso aroma) aunque en su carta Kyla le informaba que se encontraba en Inglaterra. Elsa se sonrió tratando de imaginar cómo había hecho su amiga para que el paquete llegara hasta sus manos con esa puntualidad.

En el mensaje, Kyla le deseaba un día feliz y le informaba que había descubierto el nombre de su don escrito en unos pergaminos muy antiguos de la Academia de la Ola en las Islas del Sur, (obtenidos en una guerra contra un país en el Poniente), y que en ellos se hacía mención de individuos que hicieron descender la temperatura y manipularon el hielo durante el asedio de una ciudad que ahora yacía en ruinas. Aquella acción la catalogaron como Cryokinesis; pero debido a la escasa información legible en aquel documento, viajaría hasta ese sitio lejano y una vez allí la informaría sobre cualquier hallazgo que valiera la pena documentarle.

–Cryokinesis... –se dijo Elsa, mordiéndose el labio antes de continuar la lectura.

_"Si necesitas comunicarte conmigo, dirige tus cartas a la Academia del Sol en Corona, ellos me encontrarán en donde sea que me encuentre."_

Leyó la Posdata:

_"No te preocupes, querida Elsa. Me esforzaré por ti._

_Aunque un mechón de tu cabello ya no bastará para saldar tu deuda..."_

Las mejillas de la heredera se encendieron y dobló el papel hasta convertirlo en un pequeño cuadro que guardó en lo más profundo del cajón de su mesa de noche.

–Esa idiota...

Kyla no había cambiado para nada, a pesar del tiempo en el que habían crecido separadas, todavía sabía muy bien cómo sacarle a Elsa la sonrisa (y los colores) incluso por carta. La princesa se pasó el resto de la mañana pensando en lo que su amiga le pediría como pago por sus esfuerzos y cada opción, (conociendo a esa viajera descarriada que conocía desde la infancia) sería más descabellada que la anterior, lo que la hizo sonrojarse y reírse estúpidamente por lo bajo en medio de su desayuno y sus lecciones.

Elsa muchas veces se encontró extrañando a Kyla a lo largo de los años y ese día no fue la excepción. Le habría gustado mucho poder verla, aunque no pudiera imaginársela más que como la pequeña chiquilla de violeta mirada gatuna y melena oscura que siempre la hacía reír. Elsa observó su propio reflejo antes de bajar con su familia para la celebración de su cumpleaños y estudió su imagen. Ahora era muy alta y delgada y su cara ya no era la de una niña inocente. Su mirada azul cobalto resultaba triste, enmarcada por sus cejas castañas que casi siempre la traicionaban mostrando su nerviosismo o su pesar. El encierro se le notaba en el pálido color de la piel, y su vestimenta oscura, y el peinado en el que recogía su platinada cabellera, eran ahora constrictivos y solemnes.

Elsa suspiró cuando se metió las manos en los prístinos guantes que le cubrieron los helados dedos.

Ese día completaba diez años de reclusión.                 

Recordando aquellos días más simples y felices, en los que jugueteaba con Anna y con Kyla por los salones vacíos y el jardín real, llenándose de golosinas y pasteles, mientas leían cuentos y tenían aventuras o tramaban algún disparate para estresar a Gerda, Elsa pensó que quizá nunca volvería a experimentar esa clase de libertad en la vida. No cuando sabía que tenía una imagen qué cuidar, poderes qué controlar y una profecía que eludir.

_– ¿De verdad sería tan malo si quisiera ser egoísta?_

En realidad, Elsa no tuvo ánimos de pasar un cumpleaños elaborado y suntuoso. Ella era una joven seria, de gustos sencillos. Solo disfrutó del banquete que le organizaron, con sus platos favoritos que incluían,  _Laks_  (salmón ahumado con huevos revueltos),  _Gravlax_  (salmón marinado) y  _Reker_  (gambas sobre pan blanco con limón y aderezo), aunque también sirvieron  _Kjøttkaker_  (albóndigas fritas de cordero) y  _Fenalår_  (cordero curado y sazonado); esos sin duda para Anna y el Rey, que no compartían el agrado de Elsa y la Reina por la comida de mar. Degustaron de postre  _Rømmegrøt_  (crema de mantequilla y canela) y a Elsa le sirvieron una rebanada de su pastel de chocolate predilecto.

Para cerrar con broche de oro, su padre hizo que le decantaran a Elsa su primera copa de vino ahora que ya era lo suficientemente mayor para beber, ante el asombro de la muchacha y el de su pelirroja hermana. Elsa se sonrió sintiendo que sus padres le daban permiso de experimentar algo típico de la gente de su edad sin escondérselo o prohibírselo y esa fue una novedad bien recibida.

Le dio un sorbo a su copa. La bebida era dulce y afrutada. Le dejó un calor impregnado en las mejillas y la garganta cuando tuvo que toser ligeramente mientras hacía todo lo posible por ignorar las risitas burlonas de Anna y la reprimenda silenciosa que le dedico la Reina a la pelirroja.

Elsa estudió el líquido rojizo del cáliz. Definitivamente aquello no era chocolate, pero tampoco estaba tan mal.

Todos le sonrieron a Elsa, brindaron en su nombre y por un instante, la princesa deseó que el tiempo se congelara para siempre en ese idílico momento.

A Elsa le habría gustado pedir a sus padres algo caprichoso. Como que la dejaran salir a montar a caballo, recorrer el malecón o ir de compras a las tiendas de la ciudad. Más lo habría cambiado todo por lograr que los monarcas de Arendelle se quedaran en casa con ella en lugar de salir de viaje para asistir a la presentación oficial de la hija de los soberanos de Corona (a quién habían dado por desaparecida hacía dieciocho años y milagrosamente ahora estaba en casa).

La idea de quedarse sola, sin los recordatorios constantes de su padre por mantener el control sobre sus poderes y los susurros tranquilizadores de su madre que siempre la sosegaban, la hacía sentir un pánico terrible; pero Elsa no se atrevió a intentar detenerlos. Ya acaparaba demasiado la atención de los monarcas y no era justo para Anna, ni para los asuntos importantes que tenían que cumplir por el bien del reino.

Trató de serenarse y convencerse que los tendría de vuelta en unas pocas semanas.

– ¿De verdad tienen que irse? –les inquirió suplicante la mañana siguiente, cuando los despidió en el vestíbulo dedicándoles una educada reverencia.

El Rey y la Reina le sonrieron comprensivos.

–Lo harás bien, Elsa. –le susurró su padre amablemente.

En ausencia de sus padres, Elsa se hizo cargo de los asuntos Reales como le habían enseñado. Asistió a las audiencias que requerían rigurosamente de su atención y revisó y organizó los papeles que su padre tendría que firmar y sellar cuando volviera, al tiempo que se dio a la tarea de redactar algunos otros que apartaba del resto para discutirlos con el Rey a su regreso.

Revisó planos, supervisó construcciones, comprobó inventarios...

  
Elsa se sorprendió un poco de ser capaz de manejar el reino por sí sola y aunque al principio le costó reunir el valor de hablar en voz alta y repartir órdenes, se desenvolvió bastante bien. Le molestaba un poco que su voz temblara y no sonara firme y regia como la de su padre; pero eso no evitaría que su periodo como princesa regente temporal resultara perfecto.

Todo pese al inusual clima tormentoso que azotó las costas aquellos días y la llenaba de justificada preocupación.

La nerviosa muchacha nunca antes esperó con tantas ansias una carta. Necesitaba saber que sus padres estaban bien del otro lado de mar. Elsa pasó noches en vela con sueños intranquilos, muriéndose de la angustia en su helada habitación durante la primera semana. Pero no fue sino ocho días después que arribó un mensajero con la terrible noticia: Los monarcas de Arendelle nunca llegaron al reino vecino y se creía que su barco se había perdido en el océano embravecido.

El corazón de Elsa le dio un vuelco en el interior de su agitado pecho.

Sus padres… estaban muertos.                                       

_– ¿Así es como se siente el hielo en el corazón?_

La cabeza le dio vueltas a Elsa mientras apretaba el pergamino en su temblorosa mano y la escarcha se encargó de tapizar su superficie. La regente se sintió débil y con deseos de devolver el estómago cuando un sollozo histérico se apoderó de ella. Releyó la carta una y otra vez negando incesantemente. ¡No podía ser! No quería creerlo, pero no había manera de que las palabras cambiaran sólo porque así lo deseara. La vida no funcionaba de esa forma infantil. No. Los caprichos del destino eran mucho peores que los de un infante empecinado. Más siniestros e imperdonables.

Por primera vez en toda su existencia, Elsa sintió frío.

Fue como una corriente gélida que le atravesó el pecho y se le quedó ahí, pesada y dolorosa. Elsa repasó sus últimos momentos con ellos y se sintió desfallecer completamente remordiente. Ni siquiera había abrazado a sus padres al despedirlos por su viaje. Había rechazado sus afectos desde los doce años y ahora no los iba a ver nunca más. Elsa hubiera querido gritar y desahogarse. Reclamarle a los cielos, al mar, a Dios, a la vida. Rasgarse las vestiduras y expulsar el vendaval que se agitaba en su interior amenazando con matarla de aflicción, pero no podía. No debía.

Ahora Elsa era la Regente y tendría que asumir el rol que se esperaba de su parte. Tendría que empezar por la ceremonia fúnebre de sus padres como primer acto oficial. A la pálida muchacha le temblaban las manos, y las piernas amenazaron con dejar de sostenerla de un momento a otro, pero se obligó a transmitir la noticia y delegar las tareas principales, sin saber de dónde sacó las fuerzas para controlar las lágrimas y la conmoción que le sacudía el cuerpo.

Una vez que hubo terminado de firmar y sellar todos los documentos que se enviarían a los otros reinos informando sobre lo sucedido y los cambios que ocurrirían en la estructura gubernamental de Arendelle, Elsa se retiró a su habitación y se ocultó tras la puerta blanca de cristales azules. Sólo ahí se permitió derrumbarse, y destruir y congelarlo todo por la pena. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora sin sus padres? ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de seguir sus pasos? ¿Cómo iba a ascender al trono si su destino era tan sombrío? ¿Cómo iba a proteger a su hermana y a su reino de sí misma sin su ayuda?

Elsa se quedó dormida llorando contra la puerta y sólo salió de su ensimismamiento cuando escuchó que Anna la llamaba afligidamente del otro lado.

–Elsa, sé que estás ahí. –susurraba la muchacha débilmente. –La gente se pregunta en dónde estuviste.

Elsa se mordió el labio y se miró las manos temblorosas. No habría podido estar presente, No lo habría soportado. Corría el riesgo de exponerse o lastimar a alguien. Recorrió la vista por su afectada habitación como si fuera testimonio de esa teoría y se apretó, gimiendo quedamente. La pelirroja del otro lado de la puerta interpretó su silencio y continuó.

–Todos dicen que debo de ser fuerte, y lo intento. Estoy aquí para ti, hermana, sólo déjame entrar…

– _Oh, Anna, cómo me gustaría_ … –Se lamentaba Elsa para sus adentros.

La voz de Anna era un hilillo lastimero que simplemente le partió el alma a Elsa. Se sintió la peor hermana de todo el mundo al mantener a la pelirroja ahí al margen. Afuera. Suplicándole cariño a una puerta cerrada.

–Sólo nos tenemos nosotras, somos tú y yo… –la escuchó sollozar mientras percibía cómo se sentaba contra la madera, así como ella. – ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

_–Dios, no lo sé…_

Elsa apretó los dientes y peleó con el deseo de abrir la puerta para abrazar a su hermanita, de consolarla y decirle que todo estaría bien porque eran familia y ella siempre la protegería, que no había porqué temer… pero Anna era lo único que le quedaba en el mundo y Elsa prefería que pensara que era la peor de las insensibles antes de volver a lastimarla con esos malditos poderes suyos.

Elsa hundió la cara entre los brazos que cruzaba sobre sus piernas y se quedó sollozando largamente en ese cuarto oscuro cubierto de hielo en el que nunca antes se había sentido tan sola.

_–Desearía tanto que estuvieras aquí…_

Elsa se llenó las manos de obligaciones para mantenerse ocupada y no pensar en la tristeza que la embargaba. Al mismo tiempo que con esa táctica evitaba cualquier intento de acercamiento por parte de su hermana. La ahora regente se encontraba tan dolida y deprimida que no tenía ánimo de nada. Trabajaba taciturnamente y sin parar, encerrándose en el despacho de su padre (que ahora le pertenecía) con el mismo ostracismo con el que lo hubiera hecho en el pasado con su habitación, y a veces el simple hecho de tener que estar ahí sentada ante el escritorio donde durante tantos años vio al Rey, la destruía y la hacía estallar en un llanto incontrolable que lo cubría todo de nieve que se quedaba suspensa en el aire.

La princesa regente se sentía tan presionada a cumplir y supervisar lo que tenía que hacerse. Por el recuerdo y legado de sus padres. Por el bienestar de Anna. Por su pueblo de Arendelle. Por todas esas nobles razones que ahora le pesaban terriblemente sobre los jóvenes hombros. Que Elsa se evadió. Lo bloqueó todo. Se concentró en realizar sus tareas mecánicamente, obligando a su mente a no sentir el dolor que la estaba consumiendo silenciosamente, como a un cubo de hielo puesto cerca del fogón, y que día con día se llevaba algo de su fuerza y vitalidad.

La regente se pasó semanas haciendo mucho, y descansando y comiendo poco hasta que su cuerpo no soportó el castigo cuando sucumbió al desmayarse en la sala de consejo.

Elsa cayó enferma en cama varios días con una fiebre que pensó que la mataría. No se mostró capaz de regular su temperatura corporal, (como siempre pudo hacerlo en las raras ocasiones que llegó a enfermarse) y se mantuvo postrada e inapetente. Delirando en sueños interrumpidos que no le dieron cuartel.

– ¡Papá, mamá! –sollozaba la regente, extendiendo la mano en el aire. Cubierta de sudor. Con los ojos azules abiertos enceguecidos buscando entre la nada. Lastimera y disminuida. Demasiado débil cómo para conjurar un copo de nieve. – ¡No se vayan por favor! –Las lágrimas le resbalaban por el rostro afligido y jadeaba sin saber en dónde se encontraba. – ¡Anna, perdóname!...

–Tranquila, su alteza… Todo estará bien. –le susurró doloridamente su ama de llaves refrescándole la piel ardiente a la muchacha con un paño húmedo.

Entre Kai y Gerda, se hicieron cargo de atender a Elsa bajo la más absoluta discreción. Nadie sabía que la princesa regente estaba grave, solo indispuesta. Los sirvientes metieron a la princesa en una tina de agua con hielos en donde Elsa gritó hasta adormecerse y quedarse flotando lánguidamente en la superficie. Desvanecida. Kai y Gerda le dieron los baños de agua helada y la obligaron por la fuerza a ingerir brebajes sanadores y caldos entre sus breves lapsos de lucidez.

Tenían que lograr que la regente recuperara su temperatura y las fuerzas para seguir luchando. El reino no podía darse el lujo de también perder a la sucesora de la corona en medio de aquella crisis.

El destino no podía golpear de esa manera la casa de los Arnadalr.

Terminado el tratamiento por esa noche, Kai y Gerda dejaron a Elsa arropada en su cama y se retiraron, esperando que a la mañana siguiente hubiera pasado lo peor. Rezando porque la joven regente ganara la batalla. Elsa durmió lo que creyó fueron varias horas, pero temblaba y seguía hablando y sudando entre sueños en ese calor infernal.

Estaba muy débil. Iba a morir. Elsa estaba segura de ello.

Ya no le importaba. En realidad, lo esperaba. Quería terminar con todo ese dolor y vacío que había sido su vida hasta aquel momento.

_–Si cerrara los ojos ahora… ¿llorarías por mí?_

–Por supuesto que lo haría, querida Elsa. – escuchó que le susurraba una voz dulce. Alguien tocó su frente húmeda y le acarició el cabello platinado. – Todos lo haríamos.

La joven regente entreabrió los ojos y vio que una hermosa joven de melena desordenada color negro azabache, y vestida toda de blanco, la observaba con ternura. La rodeaba con un brazo, sentada al borde de su cama con dosel.

–Déjalos ir. –le pidió suavemente con la expresión acongojada. –No es hora de que te reúnas con ellos todavía.

La joven clavó en ella su intensa mirada color violeta y Elsa la reconoció.

– ¡Kyla! –Jadeó intentando incorporarse, pero no pudo moverse un centímetro.

Elsa respiró entrecortadamente. Sentía su cara ardiendo y todo el cuerpo le pesaba dolorosamente. Tragó saliva con dificultad. ¿Cómo era que Kyla se encontraba ahí? Justo en ese momento. Una lágrima le rodó a la regente por la mejilla y su amiga negó silenciosamente con la cabeza sujetando su mano. Elsa quiso preguntarle y decirle tantas cosas. Contarle sus penas. Sentir un abrazo cálido de su parte y quizá mucho más, pero tenía tanto miedo de lo que sentía. Había descubierto que amar y perder dolía tanto, que prefería escapar. Ya no creía ser capaz de soportar ese dolor.

Los parpados se le cerraban a Elsa y Kyla le apretó los pálidos dedos.

–No te vayas, Elsa. –le insistió con los ojos brillantes. –Tienes que vivir.

– No vale la pena… –soltó la rubia entre débiles jadeos semi-inconscientes. –Estoy cansada… yo… solo lastimo a los demás…

La extranjera cerró los ojos y exhaló, curvando las comisuras de sus labios. Volvió a mirar a la pálida regente y le acarició la mejilla. La morena inclinó su cabeza, con lo que varios mechones ondulados le enmarcaron el lozano rostro que se veía trigueño por los años andados bajo el sol. Le sonrió tiernamente.

– A quien lastimas es a ti misma. –le susurró mientras acortaba sus distancias. –Elsa… yo… siempre me esforzaré por ti.

La muchacha posó sus labios sobre los de la joven Regente y la besó profundamente cuando una luz blanca las rodeó y llenó la habitación que instantes antes se había encontrado en penumbras.

Elsa cerró los ojos y se perdió en ese alucinante momento cuando todo su cuerpo fue inundado por una sensación indescriptible. Como caer desde un sitio muy elevado y no tocar el suelo sino subir de nuevo. Un estremecimiento atemorizante, pero fascinante, solo que mucho más vivo. Más trascendental.

Elsa se sintió jalada con fuerza hacia la claridad, abandonando la negrura. De regreso a la vida. El corazón le latió con fuerza y suspiró sin darse cuenta cuando sus bocas se separaron y la luminiscencia desapareció dentro del cuerpo de Kyla, que se tensó y exhaló ligeramente sin dejar de prodigarle a Elsa ese gesto que la regente de Arendelle no supo cómo interpretar.

–Te quiero. –le susurró Elsa desmayadamente a la extranjera. Temerosa. En medio de aquella vulnerabilidad. Mirando siempre dentro de las profundidades de esos impresionantes ojos amatistas.

–Lo sé.

Fue el alegre eco que Elsa percibió como respuesta antes que los párpados le cayeran pesadamente y perdiera la conciencia.


	2. la regente y la viajera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa despierta y las preguntas sobre Kyla comienzan a agobiarla. Las hermanas sobrellevan su duelo. La vida sigue. Arendelle celebra el equinoccio vernal y los deseos de la regente comienzan a traicionarla en sueños.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recuerdo los inocentes días en los que pensé que esta historia iba a ser un one-shot. Gracias por sobrevivir al capítulo uno y volver por más.
> 
> El Akevitt o Agua de Fuego Vikingo es una bebida típica escandinava. Tiene un 45% de alcohol aproximadamente. Como dato comparativo, una cerveza comercial común tiene entre 5 y 10% La bebida se toma bien helada y en copas largas. Se bebe en tragos rápidos como shots.  
> Espero que no se aburran, pero quise incluir algo del folklor escandinavo que creo que faltó en la película. Es muy vasto y espero les guste. 
> 
> Cualquier comentario o feedback es apreciado y me es útil para mejorar la escritura. Los invito a hacerlo si cuentan con el tiempo. Si tienen dudas, siempre se las contestaré por mensaje privado. Gracias.
> 
> Frozen y demás personajes pertenecen a Disney. Esta es una obra de ficción y no es una historia apta para niños.

_..._

**Un corazón helado  
** por Berelince  
 **2**  la regente y la viajera

...

Cuando Elsa despertó, la luz matinal se filtraba por el ventanal triangular central de aquella enorme y fría habitación que le pertenecía y había desempeñado el papel de celda carcelaria desde sus ocho años. Recorrió con la vista azulada los alrededores y solo su refinado mobiliario le retornó aquel escrutinio. Estaba sola. La joven regente se enderezó ligeramente y acomodó su espalda contra los almohadones que rozaban la cabecera oscura de su recamara. Resopló. Se sentía débil y mareada, pero la fiebre aparentemente había cedido. Se palpó los labios helados con las puntas de sus pálidos dedos.

 _– ¿Fue sólo un sueño?_ –se preguntó desconcertada.

No era la primera vez que Elsa soñaba con su amiga Kyla. Con frecuencia había mantenido conversaciones enteras con ella cuando dormía, y terminaban ambas en ese sitio surreal en donde veía a su amiga tal y como la recordaba: como esa chiquilla de siete años que por alguna razón siempre lograba tranquilizarla con la mera presencia. La pequeña Kyla la tomaba alegremente de la mano cuando la veía llegar ahí y la conducía hasta que se sentaban las dos bajo el sauce del jardín real en ese espacio nebuloso y etéreo en donde se pasaban las horas sonriendo y mirando las estrellas. Elsa era feliz ahí a su lado donde podía ser ella misma y no era juzgada ni cuestionada sino simplemente escuchada. Por momentos hasta lograba sentirse como una niña también. Elsa le contaba entonces a la silenciosa chiquilla todo lo que no se atrevía a escribirle en realidad y su amiga la miraba y le sonreía o se ponía seria y fruncía el entrecejo junto con ella. Cada vez que Kyla había aparecido en sus sueños bajo aquel árbol, Elsa había necesitado consejo o desahogarse, y siempre fue capaz de encontrar la serenidad que le hacía falta para seguir adelante cuando despertaba luego de esos encuentros.

Aunque esa era la primera vez que Kyla había aparecido lejos del sauce, la primera vez que Elsa le veía ese aspecto maduro y la primera vez que su amiga hablaba y… la besaba.

Elsa sintió como si su estómago se hubiera ido muy lejos, fuera de su cuerpo, y en su lugar la hubieran llenado con polillas que revoloteaban y le rascaban el interior de la carne intentando emprender la fuga de aquella inusual prisión. Se estremeció al percibir el fuerte palpitar de su corazón martilleándole el pecho por el pensamiento de la crecida y atractiva morena que la había visitado en su delirio.

–Debo haberme encontrado bastante mal. –Suspiró Elsa pasándose una mano por la frente y comprobando que volvía a ser la fresca joven mágica de siempre.

Elsa meneó la cabeza desaprobando todo lo que había visto. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta? Esas cosas que pensaba no estaban bien. Había pasado años y años repitiéndoselo. Tratando de convencerse de no sentir. De no añorar nada. Suspiró decepcionándose de sí misma. No solo estaba fallando en controlar sus poderes, sino que estaba perdiendo la concentración y ya estaba haciendo que su amiga fuera parte de aquello también, involucrándola en aquellos pensamientos retorcidos. No podía ponerse a divagar de esa forma con ella. No otra vez.

Kyla. Ese nombre siempre había logrado dibujarle a Elsa una sonrisa en los labios. Porque automáticamente la remitía a la expresión cándida de aquella graciosa y honesta morena con la que compartió sus primeras carcajadas a todo pulmón y las únicas riñas con tirones de cabello que podía recordar. La hacía pensar en largos mechones azabaches que se acomodaban como querían. En escapadas a las cocinas y heroicas hazañas imaginarias entre la floresta del jardín. Escuchaba claramente su risa contagiosa de cuando rodaban sobre hojas secas o saltaban en las camas en una guerra de almohadas y nieve. Veía ese increíble fulgor amatista de ojos que le sonreían cuando la miraba y corría a su alcance para tomarla de la mano y llevársela fuera de los muros del castillo. La mueca sibilina que esbozaba al ver su magia. Su carácter osado y confiable que siempre buscaba su compañía y hacerla feliz, Aquel extraño entendimiento que compartían durante sus silencios, cuando todo lo que ocurría entre ellas se sentía tan correcto.

Elsa se percató que había estado sonriendo durante aquel tren de pensamiento y exhaló ligeramente para su propia pesadumbre. Kyla. Lo que sentía por ella… era algo que aún no descifraba del todo y no estaba preparada para aceptar, muchísimo menos habría sido capaz de decírselo a la cara de una manera tan descuidada como en su sueño.

Dios, definitivamente no de esa forma.

Era cierto que pese a no haber visto a su amiga en años, llevaba tiempo gestándose una emoción (más bien un montón de ellas) dentro de Elsa, que se agolpaba junto a muchos otros pensamientos con cada carta que recibía. Comenzaban a incitarla a cruzar una línea que no comprendía exactamente cuándo se había trazado y que no podía asegurarse que fuera posible del todo. Eso la confundía, le asustaba y ante su propio horror, también la hacía conjeturar… en formas que no tenía idea de donde infiernos las había sacado; porque si algo le quedaba claro de aquellas inclinaciones, era lo impía de su naturaleza.

Más en lo que a Elsa concernía, eso pensaba guardárselo y mantenerlo oculto para siempre.

–Terminaré alejándola como a todos. –se pensó pesarosa.

Elsa frunció el entrecejo y exhaló. Recuperó el estoicismo con el que había aprendido a envolver sus emociones y las negaba al resto del mundo, así como sus guantes escondían sus poderes y evitaban que se manifestasen. Ambas medidas no eran más que una fachada superficial y endeble que pretendían contener algo que la sobrepasaba por completo y no podía controlar.

_–Entumece tu corazón y sofoca la tormenta._

Elsa torció las cejas y se mordió el labio, cerrando fuertemente los dedos alrededor de sus sábanas. Se concentró en respirar.

_–No sientas._

Su aliento le escapaba de los labios y el aire fresco a su alrededor le impregnaba los pulmones. Como si el poder la desafiara, una fina capa de escarcha comenzó a devorar la superficie de las mantas.

_– ¡Maldita sea!_

En eso alguien llamó a su puerta y Elsa sacudió presurosamente sus cobijas cuando una de las chicas de la servidumbre se dio paso al interior de los aposentos de la princesa cargando una palangana llena de agua. La moza contuvo un chillido de alegría al verla sentada en su cama (Elsa se repetía mentalmente su "Ocúltalo. No sientas.”), aunque a simple vista parecía como si mirara al vacío con expresión aburrida.

– ¡Mi señora, es un alivio ver que ha despertado! –le expresó la muchacha antes de colocar el recipiente en el lavamanos de su alteza. Se giró para observarla y se enredó las manos sobre el blanco delantal.

Elsa seguía teniendo una apariencia fatigada. Con los ojos amoratados hundidos y el rostro algo delgado, pero al menos ya parecía más repuesta que en los días anteriores.

– Gracias. –respondió la regente con formalidad. –Me parece haber cruzado por una congoja muy extensa… –susurró tallándose los ojos con los dedos. – ¿Qué día es?

–Es viernes, mi señora. –respondió rápidamente la mucama. –Ha estado convaleciente casi cuatro días. –le explicó.

Elsa frunció el entrecejo.

_– ¿Cómo era posible?_

Elsa salió de su ensimismamiento cuando la joven le pidió permiso de tocarle la frente para revisar su temperatura, pero Elsa se turbó y se negó rotundamente a ello. La doméstica se encogió en su sitio como si Elsa la hubiera gritado, a pesar de no haber sido así. Aunque la joven tenía conocimiento que la regente parecía guardar siempre las distancias ante todo el mundo, no imaginaba que se tratara casi de una fobia a las personas lo que la abrumaba. Por un momento se temió haberla ofendido gravemente. La moza se reprendió a si misma mentalmente y se atrevió a continuar hablándole a la distinguida regente para reparar su imprudencia.

–Nos había causado un gran susto, su alteza, pero se recuperará pronto. –le expresó con amabilidad, saliendo de su sorpresa y dedicándole una reverencia. –Descanse un poco más y hágame saber si necesita algo.

Elsa se cohibió ante el escrutinio que sentía por parte de la muchacha y bajó la mirada. Desvió la vista como si no le interesaran sus palabras. No quería que estúpidamente sus ojos se posaran demasiado en el cuerpo o rostro de aquella mujer, ni que sus manos desnudas le hicieran una mala pasada y evidenciaran su poder. Todo gobernante y noble sabía que las noticias las difundían siempre los sirvientes.

Tener escándalos antes de ser coronada era lo último que Elsa necesitaba. Se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos fingiendo que tiritaba.

–Te agradezco. –respondió cortésmente. – ¿Será posible que me traigas algo caliente de comer? Me apetece alguna sopa. –Le dijo, todavía decidida a portarse de manera desinteresada. –Y por favor, llama a Gerda.

–Por supuesto, mi señora. –La joven se inclinó levemente y se deslizó rumbo a la puerta un poco consternada de que la princesa resultara ser tan concisa. Aunque Elsa la detuvo a medio camino para añadir queso, té caliente y pan a su pedido. La muchacha asintió y no tardó en regresar con una sopera rebosante de potaje de pescado Bergen, _Kardemummabullar_ (Bollos de cardamomo), _Gjetost_ (queso rojo dulce) y té negro endulzado con miel. La mucama se retiró cuando el ama de llaves del castillo hizo su arribo y la despachó a las cocinas, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Gerda sonrió aliviadamente al ver a la pálida joven que se alegraba débilmente de verla, y agradeció en silencio a los dioses por aquel milagro. El ama de llaves se acercó a su alteza y comenzó a servirle el desayuno en una bandeja que le colocó sobre las piernas y las mantas.

–Es bueno verla mejor, alteza. –le susurró afectuosamente.

–Sé que debo agradecerles a ti y a Kai. –contestó Elsa devolviéndole el gesto. Se mordió ligeramente el labio al repasar mentalmente aquello. ¿También debería agradecerle a Kyla?

El ama de llaves le dedicó una leve inclinación y meneó la cabeza.

–Sabe que cumplíamos mucho más que nuestro deber, alteza.

Y Elsa lo sabía. Aquel par habían sido casi unos segundos padres para ella y su hermana. Los únicos en quienes se atrevía a confiar.

– ¿Cuál es la situación en el castillo, Gerda? –pronunció la regente tratando de disfrazar su preocupación y sentimiento mientras se colocaba la servilleta.

La mujer contuvo un bufido, no queriendo que la muchacha fuera a sumergirse tan pronto en cuestiones laborales. Aquello había sido lo que la había enfermado en primer lugar.

–Me he encargado que la servidumbre haga lo que tiene que hacer. –respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Giró los ojos y vertió una cucharada de la crema de pescado en un cuenco que le depositó a la rubia junto a un juego de cubiertos. –Se esparcieron rumores, por supuesto, pero ninguno cercano a la realidad. Kai le remitió todo el papeleo a Louis, el antiguo asistente de su padre. –la mujer hizo énfasis en aquello y efectuó una ligera pausa dramática en un intento de sugerirle a la regente que tomara al hombre bajo su servicio para aminorar su carga de trabajo, pero Elsa negó con la cabeza antes que una sola palabra pudiera salirle de la boca. El ama de llaves frunció los labios y comenzó a servir el té. –Las audiencias fueron suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso y creo que sus concejales han tomado entre manos los asuntos más importantes. Descuide, alteza. –le sonrió maternalmente. –Se necesita más que unos cuantos días para que el reino se caiga en pedazos sin usted. –

Gerda se encaminó a la ventana y liberó el pestillo, abriendo una de las puertas de cristal para que entrara el aire limpio del exterior.

Elsa sonreía levemente por el comentario de su ama de llaves, pero se agitó nerviosamente acariciándose las manos antes de tocar su comida.

– ¿Cómo está mi hermana?

Gerda se detuvo en seco y dudó antes de contestarle a la regente por sobre el hombro.

–Estuvo preocupada. –le admitió enredándose las manos en el delantal. –Vio cuando Kai la trajo desmayada a su habitación. La pobre niña debió asustarse mucho. Primero lo de sus majestades y entonces usted…

Los hombros de Gerda se agitaron ligeramente y se sacó el pañuelo para limpiarse las lágrimas de los ojos. Elsa clavó la vista en su plato.

–Alteza, –comenzó el ama de llaves en un tímido susurro. –tal vez usted debiera…

–No puedo hacerlo, Gerda. –murmuró la regente moviendo la cuchara dentro del potaje para distraerse. –Es por su bien.

–Claro, por supuesto. Discúlpeme.

Elsa se mordió el labio y torció las cejas. Odiando tener que portarse así con su única hermana. La hacía sentir una mezquina.

–Sólo… asegúrate que sepa que me encuentro bien, pero contenla de algún modo.

El ama de llaves le asintió y Elsa desayunó en silencio, aunque con más apetito y rapidez de la que le hubiera gustado hacer gala. No tuvo tiempo de pensar demasiado en los modales cuando se repetía mentalmente que al menos seguía con vida. Que continuaba en ese mundo y que debía conservarse en él en la medida de lo posible, pues ella representaba todo lo que le quedaba a Anna e iba a hacerse cargo de ella, pese a que no pudiera acercársele para demostrarle lo mucho que le importaba. Lo haría aunque su hermana le temiera o la odiara por el resto de su vida.

Cuando Elsa terminó con su tercer plato del guisado, todo el pan, junto con la mitad del queso y Gerda le retiró todo, la regente se tumbó y se quedó recostada mirando por la ventana con somnolencia.

 _– ¿Qué habrías hecho tú de encontrarte en mi lugar? –_ Se preguntó, observando llena de culpa el color azul del cielo.

Fue entonces que a Elsa le vinieron a la mente las palabras que Kyla le había pronunciado en su sueño afiebrado. El calor de los labios de su amiga. El aliento que se mezclaba con el suyo y amenazaba con ahogarla de esa forma tan satisfactoria… Elsa se estremeció cuando un cosquilleo le recorrió el cuerpo desde la base de la columna hasta su cuello y se preguntó en su extrañeza si acababa de experimentar un _escalofrío_. Expresión que siempre le resultó ajena al tratarse ella de una joven que creció toda la vida rodeada de hielo y nieve.

_–Ni sabía que era posible._

– ¿Gerda, ha llegado carta con el sello del sol? –Soltó Elsa casi sin darse cuenta que lo había hecho.

El ama de llaves arqueó las cejas, pero conocía muy bien a su alteza como para comprender que se refería a la correspondencia de aquella joven con la que se escribía desde niña.

–No desde el paquete que llegó por su cumpleaños. –respondió la mujer encaminándose con la charola rumbo a la puerta. – ¿Eso sería todo, su alteza?

Elsa se mordió el labio, pero le asintió a Gerda, quien se retiró y la dejó ahí sola con sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué Kyla no había escrito? Ella debía de estar enterada del naufragio. Su padre estaba en la corte de Corona y su abuela era la directora de la Academia del Sol. Elsa estaba casi segura que la habrían informado. No tenía sentido. ¿A menos que Kyla se encontrara viajando a algún otro lugar y debiera esperar a que la rastrearan y le remitieran la noticia? ¿Pero aun así cuánto tiempo tendría que tomar aquello? Con esa y muchas otras dudas rondándole por la cabeza, la regente se adormeció.

Elsa no salió de su cama hasta bien entrada la noche. Durmió toda la mañana y parte de la tarde sin interrupciones y sin soñar. Cuando se enderezó y se sentó al borde del colchón para estirar el cuerpo pudo notar que sus músculos se sentían relajados y su mente descansada. Así que para la hora de la cena ya estaba en el estudio que fuera de su padre (suyo ahora), acicalada y perfecta escribiendo incansablemente con pluma y tinta sobre papel.

" _Querida Kyla:_

 _Sé que a estas alturas debe haber llegado a ti la noticia de mis padres. Entiendo que la distancia que nos separa es la más complicada que han tenido que librar nuestros mensajes, pero escribirte estas líneas es más un capricho de mi parte que una urgencia que tus palabras puedan aliviar. No negaré que la carga que cae sobre mis hombros ahora es agobiante y he pernoctado más de una vez de manera intranquila, acosada por tribulaciones que me sobrepasan; pero no debes preocuparte, amiga mía. Me encuentro bien y tengo fe en que seré capaz de llevar a cabo esta tarea exitosamente. He vencido una vez más al espectro de la desolación y no puedo apartar de mi imaginación que tus dones de Sabia han inferido en tal proeza. Dirigiré mis esfuerzos a construir un camino que conduzca a mi Reino a la prosperidad. Que la Luna de Arendelle te guarde y regreses con bien al calor de tu hogar. Espero tener noticias de tu parte en días venideros._ "

Elsa releyó el escrito un par de veces antes de firmarlo y cerrarlo con el sello real. No estaba mal. Era correcto. Le reclamaba un poco, pero con comprensión y aunque expresaba seguridad, esperaba que su amiga entendiera lo vulnerable que se sentía también.

Desde que había perdido el contacto con Anna, esa comunicación que mantenía con Kyla, (tan convenientemente alejada físicamente como para lastimarla con sus poderes y tan cercana emocionalmente como para sentirse comprendida) le había dado un poco de sentido al vaivén vehemente que la había dominado los últimos años.

Elsa no quería aceptarlo demasiado, pero le hacía falta. Consideraba un poco extraño echar de menos las tomadas de pelo literarias de su amiga pero se imaginó que luego de años de mantener ese contacto se había acostumbrado demasiado a él.

Elsa cerró la carta y escribió con fina caligrafía el destino de la misma. La apiló juntó a otros comunicados que tendrían que viajar por mar al día siguiente y se quedó unas horas más a la luz de las velas repasando las cláusulas de importación que solicitaba la nación de Weselton.

_–Espero que te encuentres bien…_

Tan solo unos días más tarde, llegó al despacho de Elsa un paquete que parecía haber pasado por mucho para terminar ahí. El embalaje lucía el sello de los Sabios de Corona aunque casi no reconoció la escritura de Kyla en el sobre que encontró al desenvolver un cuaderno de cuero y adornos plateados en forma de cristales parecidos a los de la puerta de su alcoba. Las páginas del libro estaban en blanco. Extrañada, Elsa leyó la nota de caracteres mucho más endebles y raros que los trazos firmes y regulares a los que estaba acostumbrada a ver por parte de su amiga:

_"Adorada Elsa:_

_Se han oscurecido estas llanuras con el eco del suceso trágico en el que perdimos a los nobles señores de Arendelle. Espero de todo corazón encuentren sosiego las hermanas que permanecen en puerto. Me encuentro viajando al sureste, pero por favor no dudes en comunicarte de así necesitarlo. Como aprendiz de sabia sólo puedo rezar porque el Sol ilumine tu destino y encuentres pronto la paz que tu alma necesita para liberarse."_

Elsa abrió el libro y encontró un mensaje con la letra distintiva de la morena en la primera hoja blanca.

_"Dónde queda la tristeza, existió la felicidad. No lo olvides."_

Elsa sonrió al leer las breves líneas y miró por la ventana el atardecer. ¿Cuántas salidas y puestas de sol te repartía la vida? Abrazó el cuaderno que Kyla le había obsequiado y se propuso llenar sus páginas con los recuerdos dichosos que guardaba de sus padres y los días que junto a su hermana, habían sido los más preciados para ella.

Para su asombro. Elsa consiguió mantenerse enfocada los días siguientes. Aún se sentía dolida por la ausencia de sus padres y tenía pleno conocimiento que jamás podría dejar de añorarlos, pero ya no sentía ese lastre aplastante que le había estado doblando el espíritu y oprimiendo su interior. Había sobrevivido a su partida y era consciente que finalmente dejaba atrás la aprehensión y el miedo a vivir sin ellos. Sabía que pese a la tristeza sería capaz de continuar en lo que atravesaba su propio duelo. Pero aún le quedaba el remordimiento de Anna lidiando con todo aquello por su cuenta. La carta de Kyla se lo había recordado.

Eran dos hermanas las que sufrían, no solo ella.

Elsa tenía juntas, reuniones de consejo, asuntos y deberes que la distraían, ¿pero Anna? La rubia no se sentía demasiado convencida que una charla con el retrato de Juana de Arco fuera suficiente consuelo para su hermanita, pero…

A Elsa se le iluminó el rostro y sonrío ligeramente cayendo en cuenta de algo.

Al día siguiente, Elsa se escabulló muy temprano de su cama con la bata puesta y deambuló por la oscuridad del castillo. Faltaban varias horas para que amaneciera y todo se encontraba muy tranquilo. Sabía que la servidumbre no iniciaba sus actividades sino hasta primera hora de la mañana por lo que tenía tiempo de ejecutar su plan.

Anduvo a tientas, sin atreverse a usar una vela por temor a que alguien la viera, por lo que prefirió caminar despacio y tropezar de vez en cuando con la alfombra para su real torpeza. A regañadientes dio con la cocina y se puso a buscar a ciegas los bombones de chocolate alicorado que había solicitado con anterioridad para la cena y que había cancelado a último minuto. Esperaba que siguieran ahí y no los hubieran desechado o consumido, cosa que dudaba, ya que era bien sabido que se trataban de sus dulces favoritos. Dio con ellos al pasar los dedos por un platón de vidrio cubierto y, victoriosa, los intercambió por una pequeña nota en la que había escrito " _cambié de parecer, gracias_ " con su firma de puño y letra para evitar alguna trifulca entre los empleados. Depositó uno a uno los chocolates en un pañuelo que llevaba consigo. Lo apretó ligeramente con sus manos contra su pecho y lo enfrío un poco para que no se derritieran. Se llevó uno de los bombones a la boca y giró los ojos embelesada, regresando silenciosa y de puntillas por donde había venido.

Como bien había pensado Elsa, Anna estaba irreconocible. Salía tarde y con desánimo de su alcoba. Meditabunda y cabizbaja. Se la pasaba los días metida en la habitación de sus padres, recorriendo con los dedos sus objetos personales, sentándose por horas mirando el puerto desde su ventana o llorando sobre la vacía cama matrimonial. Anna ya no perseguía la luz del sol ni la brisa del mar. No canturreaba, ni causaba alboroto dando de saltitos por la casa. No se escabullía a las cocinas en busca de golosinas. Ni provocaba accidentes en algún arrebato de entusiasmo. Hasta había abandonado del todo las cabalgatas diarias a lomos de su caballo Sitrón. (que le resentía su ausencia piafando tristemente en los establos reales cada que el sol del mediodía brillaba alto por sobre las montañas.)

La pelirroja en realidad ya ni siquiera hablaba. Era como si una parte de ella se hubiera perdido junto con sus padres en las profundidades del océano, muy lejos de ahí.

Resultaba prácticamente normal y comprensible la visión de la regente Elsa como una figura taciturna y melancólica. La atribulada y trágica heredera al trono que había sido siempre tan distante y solemne. Una misteriosa y elegante figura que parecía recortada en hielo; sin embargo, ver a la princesa Anna tan ensombrecida, cuando su alegría siempre había sido el sol, la luz, las risas, y el corazón palpitante del palacio… Era lamentable.

Anna había comenzado a resignarse a la idea de que no encajaba en ese lugar. Arendelle no tendría por qué echarla de menos si ella desapareciera. Anna no estaba destinada a gobernar y tampoco podía formar parte de la gente común (Era una princesa después de todo), pero nunca había sido buena para nada. Era torpe y despistada. Hablaba siempre tan rápido y sin poder detenerse, soltando la mayoría de las veces mucho más rollo del necesario, y las lecciones y formalidades siempre le habían resultado un dolor de cabeza por lo que terminaba ocasionando desastres en donde transitara, y eso sin mencionar sus incontables metidas de pata debidas a su carácter imprudente.

No. Definitivamente ni siquiera servía como una princesa de repuesto.

_–Y aun así, tuve que pararme ahí yo sola en el funeral de nuestros padres._

Aquella falta de solidaridad por parte de Elsa, era algo que Anna sentía que nunca iba a poder perdonarle. A ella también se le había partido el corazón ese día. Ella también estaba hecha pedazos y la había necesitado a su lado. En ese momento le hubiera gustado saber que contaba con una hermana. Podrían haberse abrazado y llorado juntas, resolver sus diferencias (cualquiera que fuera el conflicto que las hubiera separado de esa forma) y mantener las frentes en alto porque se tenían la una a la otra para lamentarse la pérdida y superarla de la mano.

Pero Elsa tenía que haberle negado incluso aquello.

Anna tuvo que quedarse ahí de pie frente a todo el mundo, sin saber cómo explicar por qué se encontraba sola. Derramando lágrimas sobre tumbas vacías. Como si ningún Arnadalr se hubiera tomado la molestia de asistir a aquella ceremonia y ella debiera dar la cara por la familia afrontando aquella humillación para darle al sepelio de sus padres al menos algo de dignidad, aunque ellos no estuvieran ahí verdaderamente y todo eso le pareciera completamente irracional pero de todas formas lo considerara necesario para que no doliera tanto.

No podía contestar preguntas cuando ni ella misma comprendía las respuestas.

La pelirroja deambulaba aisladamente por los pasillos alfombrados, de manera apesadumbrada. Estaba segura que su hermana no la quería (a pesar de los recuerdos de su infancia que le demostraban lo contrario) y sus padres habían desaparecido en altamar, ¿Qué podía hacer ella ahora? ¿Qué cabida tenía en ese sitio? Estaba atrapada en aquel castillo de puertas cerradas y oscuridad perpetua sin siquiera poder hacer que su voz fuera escuchada. Anna sentía que no valía absolutamente para nada en comparación con toda la autoridad y fe que el reino depositaba en la mayor de las hermanas Arnadalr. En la talentosa, perfecta y regia Elsa. En la hermosa Elsa. En la indiferente y cruelmente fría Elsa…

Anna levantó la vista y miró los ojos de hielo de su hermana que observaban hacia la nada en aquel retrato grande que colgaba del vestíbulo, antes de entrar al gran salón de las pinturas. Suspiró por lo bajo.

Al menos esa era una manera de verla de vez en cuando.

–Se parece mucho a mamá. – se dijo con un hilillo de voz observando las finas facciones y el espeso cabello trenzado en alto de la imagen. Meneó la cabeza pasándola de largo y desechando la idea –No… mamá era cálida y amorosa y Elsa no era para nada así. Ella es antipática y repelente, restrictiva, sabihonda e inhumanamente…

Anna se detuvo en seco frente a un gran cuadro en la que aparecía la familia real. Ahí estaba su padre, apuesto e imponente luciendo sus medallas de oro en su chaqueta azul ultramar. A su diestra estaba la Reina, elegantemente sentada en una fina silla de caoba con la pequeña y sonriente princesa Anna, siendo apenas un bebé colocada sobre su regazo. Junto a ella, una orgullosa princesa Elsa de cuatro años miraba hacia el frente y tomaba a su hermanita de la mano en actitud protectora.

– ¿Pero qué? –Anna frunció el entrecejo y se acercó a la mesita que descansaba bajo el retrato. Había un envoltorio en un pañuelo de seda celeste. Reconoció que la prenda era de su hermana y la desenvolvió con curiosidad. La tela estaba fría y tenía una nota debajo. Anna deshizo el nudo y descubrió los chocolates rellenos con licor de menta que eran los favoritos de Elsa. La pelirroja desdobló el papel y reconoció la fina caligrafía de la joven regente. Anna se llevó una mano a la boca y ahogó un sollozo, aunque no pudo hacer lo mismo con sus lágrimas. Recorrió la simple línea una y otra vez mientras las gotitas le escurrían por las mejillas y miraba alternativamente el pedazo de pergamino y a la niña de cabello platinado que le devolvía la mirada silenciosamente desde la pared.

 _"No te rindas, Anna. Estoy contigo."_ Decía.

La pelirroja negó varias veces con la cabeza y se comió las golosinas limpiándose la cara con el dorso de la mano. Por primera vez en semanas Anna sonrió.

 _"Ella no me odia"_ se repetía. _"No me permite acercarme, pero no me detesta. Elsa me quiere aunque le cueste demostrarlo…"_

Anna recordó la visión de su hermana inconsciente siendo llevada por Kai en brazos. Tan perdida e indefensa como había estado ella, si no es que más. Anna cayó en la cuenta de que ambas estaban rotas y que tenían asuntos qué resolver. Que lidiaban con la pena de maneras distintas y que Elsa tenía un carácter complicado. Que al ser la heredera tenía mucha más presión encima y era esquiva y distante por alguna razón. Tal vez para protegerse y ocultar su propio sufrimiento. Para aparentar que era una líder fuerte y que no dependía de nadie. Pero aunque Elsa fuera la mayor, tal vez fuera ella la que necesitaba de una hermana menor que caminara a su lado y de alguna manera le aligerara la carga aunque no le estuviera permitido. Anna encontraría la manera de apoyarla aunque no pudiera comprenderla. Eso al menos, si podía intentarlo.

Fue así como el corazón del palacio de Arendelle encontró su motivo para seguir palpitando.

...

– 20 meses después –

…

_El invierno se va y llega la primavera_

_Brilla el sol con luz ancestral_

_¡Ding-dong! ¡Ding-dong! Tañen las campanas_

_El frío llegó a su final._

_..._

_Brotan bellas flores fragantes_

_Todo Arendelle contento está._

_Madre Tierra, gracias por tus dones_

_Sin frío no existe maldad._

...

Elsa escuchaba a los niños entonando sus cantos estivales (que anunciaban el inicio de la primavera) desde el balcón del castillo que daba a la ciudadela mientras se acariciaba los nudillos enguantados compulsivamente. Era la tradición festejar que el frío y los días oscuros de invierno terminaban.

Arendelle se había librado otro año más de su funesta profecía.

La regente suspiró en resignación sabiendo que no tenía manera de escaparse de aquel evento popular. Se mecía incomoda al tiempo que trataba de saludar con naturalidad y elegancia a los chiquillos que le sonreían embelesados o chillaban de emoción varios metros abajo, apretujados en un ordenado grupo (que un ceñudo instructor trataba de controlar) en la explanada.

Desde muy temprano, la gente había comenzado a congregarse en los terrenos del castillo y la ciudad esperando por la inminente aparición de su hermosa princesa regente que sólo se dejaba ver en ese tipo de fechas y por eso entre los pobladores las fiestas en honor a los dioses causaban el doble de expectación y alegría.

Pese a ya haber pasado por el mismo evento el año anterior, Elsa seguía inquietándose. Tanto por tener que hacer acto de presencia pública, como por lo que representaba dicho festejo. El _Ostara_. La fiesta en que el día y la noche eran iguales y se conmemoraba el equilibrio entre la Luna y el Sol. El renacimiento y la alegría de la vida luego de la muerte y esterilidad del cruel invierno. El regocijo colectivo por la fertilidad de la tierra y todo ser que gozara de los favores de la diosa _Freyja_.

Según la costumbre, Arendelle estaría de fiesta dos semanas completas y sería obligación de Elsa, como la regente, presidir los eventos y ritos más importantes y cumplirlos bien. Eso no le entusiasmaba en lo más mínimo, ya que muchos involucraban licor y el año anterior la había pasado bastante mal con eso; aunque también comprendía que no podía arriesgarse a enfadar a su gente ni a los dioses. Era un asunto en el que se debía implicar hasta el Rey (o casi Reina en este caso) y siempre había sido así.

Elsa miró a sus sonrientes súbditos divertirse bajo el sol primaveral y suspiró angustiada.

_–Es tan duro el invierno para mi gente. No son injustificadas ni sus alegrías ni sus temores…_

Mientras más se acercaba el día de su coronación, más le resonaba a Elsa el asunto de la profecía y el gobernante con corazón helado que condenaría a Arendelle a un inverno eterno. La regente no podía dejar de pensar que se trataba de sí misma siendo un peligro para todos y se hiperventilaba cada que tenía que pasar por la catedral donde sería coronada al cumplir la mayoría de edad, por no decir que evitaba dicho sitio como si albergara lobos rabiosos dentro.

– _Sólo me resta un año. ¿Dios mío que voy a hacer con esto?_ – Pensaba ansiosamente la regente, estudiándose la temblorosa mano izquierda.

Pese a haber nacido un caluroso día de Julio y bajo el buen augurio del solsticio de verano, Elsa siempre había sentido el invierno inclemente arremolinándose en su interior. A veces calmo, en solemne frialdad, y muchas otras, agitado y violento en una ventisca que no se detenía hasta que lograba escapársele de las manos y se estrellaba en las paredes o congelaba lo que sostuviera entre los dedos. En días malos, afiladas lanzas de hielo le salían disparadas del cuerpo y terminaban clavadas en sus muebles de madera como las agujas en un alfiletero. Elsa se apretaba las manos contra los costados cuando sentía que perdía el control y se quedaba en su alcoba, temblorosa, reducida a un pequeño ovillo que se constreñía y gemía. " _contenlo, no sientas, que no lo sepan_ " hasta que perdía la conciencia y apaciguaba la tormenta.

Era doloroso y agotador y mientras más se obligaba, más inestable se tornaba. Elsa se repetía que debía ser fuerte para cuidar de Anna y proteger a la gente de su pueblo; pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, le parecía que se volvía un manojo de nervios y eso la empeoraba.

Tenía que controlarse y dominar esa tempestad que ya hacía tiempo le había doblado las fuerzas.

–Tranquilízate, no sientas… –se murmuró por lo bajo cuando llegó la hora y sonó su entrada. –Sólo dices unas cuantas palabras y das inicio a los festejos. Puedes hacerlo, puedes hacerlo…

Elsa respiró hondo y extendió los brazos hacia los asistentes.

–Querido pueblo de Arendelle. Nos encontramos hoy en esta hermosa mañana de primavera para recibir el equinoccio vernal y agradecer el inicio de este año. Celebremos que el invierno ha llegado a su fin y llenémonos de entusiasmo para trabajar arduamente y ser recompensados en abundancia…

Elsa se giró y tomó un puñado de semillas de un saquito que le acercó el sacerdote vestido de túnica roja que estaba situado a respetuosa distancia. La regente levantó las manos con ceremonia por sobre su cabeza, permitiendo que los primeros rayos de sol iluminaran los granos al tiempo que el hombre recitaba unas palabras antiguas " _til árs ok friðar" (por un buen año y paz)_. Elsa respiraba hondo sabiendo que tenía la atención de todo el mundo puesta sobre ella y cerró los ojos dando un último suspiro antes de tomar impulso y lanzar las semillas benditas a la tierra.

– ¡Que comience el Ostara! –Sentenció festivamente.

La gente gritó y vitoreó emocionada. Volaron por el aire hierbas de olor. Sonaron tambores y el lur junto a armónicos cantos. Elsa les dirigió un breve saludo a los asistentes y dándose media vuelta, se perdió en el seguro y conocido interior del castillo que mantenía sus puertas principales cerradas.

Como dictaba la tradición, la gente comería y bebería abundantemente los productos de la estación y eso no se les pasó por alto en las cocinas del palacio. A Elsa no le extrañó ver servidos en la mesa: huevos, pescados, carne curada, patatas, pan de miel, nueces, ensalada y queso fresco. Aunque por un breve instante había albergado la esperanza de que la terrible _agua de fuego vikingo_ fuera omitida, cosa que no se le concedió. La botella del espirituoso líquido ambarino y su copa llena la aguardaban en su puesto.

La regente tomó asiento en la cabecera y le dedicó una educada inclinación a Anna quien le sonreía alegremente. El Ostara era una de esas fiestas en las que se sentaban juntas a la mesa porque hacerlo se consideraba sagrado según las antiguas costumbres, como en el _Júl_ de invierno, que era una festividad completamente familiar donde podían compartir el pan como verdaderas hermanas e incluso hasta intercambiarse obsequios. Y si bien Elsa nunca había expresado demasiado interés por entablar conversaciones muy extensas o fraternizar, a la pelirroja le bastaba con poder estar ahí en presencia de su estoica hermana. Nerviosamente animada y generalmente hambrienta, Anna siempre se saboreaba aquellos platos que sólo se cocinaban durante esas gozosas ocasiones especiales.

Elsa intentó hacer caso omiso de la ola de excitación que emanaba de la pelirroja, que desde el otro extremo de la larga mesa esperaba ansiosa a que su regente hermana diera el primer bocado (para poder llenarse la boca de huevos endiablados y jamón). Elsa sonrió por lo bajo y cortó un trozo de pan con queso, alzó la copa de _Akevitt_ (especie de vodka especiado escandinavo) que tenía a su izquierda y su hermana hizo lo mismo con la que tenía a su diestra; aunque la copa de Anna tenía sólo _hidromiel_ (cerveza vikinga), en lugar de la bebida de Elsa que contenía especias y hierbas aromáticas, que se preparaba especialmente para celebraciones como el Ostara y que tendría que estar bebiendo hasta el atardecer, (pese a tener un alto contenido en grados de alcohol). Elsa estudiaba su copa con una reprimida mueca de inquietud. El Akevitt era probablemente cuatro o cinco veces más fuerte que la bebida dorada que agitaba Anna entusiastamente en su cáliz.

–Feliz Ostara, Elsa –pronunció la muchacha tímidamente.

–Te deseo lo mismo, Anna. –respondió la regente dedicándole una leve sonrisa que le iluminó el rostro a la joven pelirroja.

 _– ¡Skål! –_ se dijeron al unísono cuando se llevaron las copas a los labios en ese brindis.

Elsa tosió ligeramente al deslizar la bebida por su garganta. Nadie iba a convencerla de lo contrario ¡Esa cosa era alcohol etílico! Aún con el gusto dulce y anisado, el líquido le calentó las mejillas y le sacó un par de lágrimas; pero la regente guardó la compostura apresurándose a engullir un trozo de pescado. Convirtió sus ojos en un par de rendijas cuando su expresión se volvió pura concentración. Ese año estaba determinada a salir victoriosa. El agua de fuego no la derrotaría como el Ostara anterior en el que vergonzosamente no había podido terminarse ni la mitad del cáliz y mucho menos brindar como los dioses demandaban. Elsa apretó el puño por su orgullo herido. De alguna forma, se las ingeniaría para beberse sus tres copas reglamentarias.

...

–Dios mío, que sopor…

Elsa avanzaba lentamente por los pasillos rumbo a su despacho con las mejillas sonrosadas y los párpados caídos. No creía haber tenido un muy buen primer encuentro con ese _brennevin._ No importaba si beberlo era bueno para la digestión de las abundantes comilonas festivas escandinavas. Elsa no estaba acostumbrada a pasar calor, y justo en ese momento todo su cuerpo bullía desde adentro, cosa que la debilitaba, haciéndola sentir soporífera y confusa.

Percibió una ligera nube de vapor envolviéndola. La regente se quitó el guante para tocarse la cara y refrescarse un poco con la magia. Por un momento se preguntó si la experiencia resultaría tan sofocante para los demás. Se metió un dedo en el ajustado cuello alto de su blusa y se liberó el botón superior.

–Esa cosa calienta como el infierno. –Elsa se llevó su mano al estómago y dejó que se enfriara un rato en lo que ella tomaba asiento tras su escritorio y resoplaba pesadamente. – No sé si tendré energías para resistir el _Blót_.

El Blót era el banquete de los sacrificios que se hacía en la noche del equinoccio en honor a los dioses paganos e involucraba enormes piras y calderos encendidos, un montón de carne roja, licor y brindis en el templo mayor. Elsa decidió que guardaría su garganta y su estómago para entonces. Saliendo de su aturdimiento, hurgó entre la correspondencia y sonrió al encontrarse con el conocido sello del Sol de Corona.

_¡Feliz Ostara, Elsa!_

_No tienes idea de cuánto he sufrido pensando que me he perdido ya dos veces las oportunidades de verte ensoñadoramente junto con el resto de los plebeyos que te admiran mientras bendices las semillas de primavera…_ (Las mejillas de Elsa volvieron a encenderse) _¿No te parece un poco irónico? Espero estar en primera fila cuando lo hagas oficialmente como Reina_ (Elsa giró los ojos y sonrió.) _Imagino que hablaste en lugar de cantar como se supone que debías haber hecho. ¿Qué persona tan horrible priva al mundo de escuchar una voz tan increíble? ¡Serás toda una tirana a este paso!_

_Si no haces las cosas como se deben tendrás un mal año de cosecha, ¡ya te digo! Recuerda que al final de las fiestas se te cumplen tus deseos cuando le has concedido todos sus caprichos a Freyja…_

Elsa se mordió el labio, percatándose del calor en su vientre y volvió a abotonarse el cuello de la blusa.

...

En la ciudadela se había instalado el _Hörg_ (altar de sacrificios) Los terratenientes cercanos habían congregado ahí a sus mejores bestias y barriles de hidromiel. Desde la tarde se dio comienzo el sacrificio de los animales y se reunió toda la sangre derramada (hlaut) en vasijas. La sangre se salpicaba en el altar y sobre los asistentes al Blót, y la carne de los sacrificios se hirvió en enormes calderos que ardían sobre piras incandescentes en medio de la plaza. Los fuegos se alimentaban con nueve tipos de maderas distintas según la vieja costumbre.

Elsa al ser la regente y anfitriona del banquete debía bendecir y probar la carne y la hidromiel antes de que se distribuyera entre los concurrentes. La mejor parte de la ofrenda correspondía a los dioses y lo que quedaba lo consumían los hombres. Luego se sucedían los tres brindis. Una primera copa la vació por Odín, la victoria y el poder del trono de Arendelle. Una segunda en honor a Njördr y Freyja por la paz y las buenas estaciones. Y al final, una tercera por Bragi en memoria de los seres queridos que se habían ido.

–Lo hizo muy bien, mi señora. No recuerdo una _copa del recuerdo_ tan animada y aplaudida desde que coronaron a su padre. Es usted muy elocuente cuando se lo propone.

Kai seguía a Elsa, quien se tambaleaba por las escaleras en el interior del castillo luego de dar por terminada la celebración. La regente no permitía que la ayudaran a avanzar, así que el trayecto fue algo accidentado y lento. El sirviente andaba tras ella y llevaba en brazos a Anna, quién roncaba despreocupadamente con la barriga llena de cerdo a las brasas y _glogg_ especiado.

Elsa se encogió en retraimiento por las palabras del mayordomo. Sabía que tal vez se había puesto más emocional que de costumbre con el último brindis, pero ya tenía mucho licor encima como para lograr contener sus poderes por un lado y su lengua por el otro. De todas maneras le alegraba haber salido ilesa de aquello. De algún modo, el licor le había ayudado a atenuar su nerviosismo habitual. Debía tomar nota de eso para futuras ocasiones.

–Culpa al agua de fuego, Kai. –respondió Elsa arrastrando un poco las palabras mientras se aferraba a la barandilla de la escalinata con las dos manos. –Esperemos que los dioses estén complacidos ahora, que he procurado ser buena anfitriona…

–Puede apostarlo, mi señora. –le respondió el hombre sonriendo ligeramente.

Con dificultad Elsa abrió la puerta del cuarto de Anna y esperó que Kai depositara a su hermana en su cama y saliera de la alcoba.

–Buenas noches, mi señora. –se despidió el sirviente haciéndole una reverencia. – ¿Estará usted bien?

–Sí, Kai, –Lo despidió la regente, agitando su mano enguantada ligeramente. –Gracias por todo. Descansa.

–Igualmente, alteza.

Elsa se metió a su cuarto y se arrastró a la cama, agradecida de por fin sentirla suave y mullida en esos momentos que el suelo de su habitación parecía girar bajo sus pies. Se desvistió como pudo, quedándose únicamente en el camisón morado que había estado usando bajo el vestido. Se pasó las manos por el cabello, soltándolo y revolviéndolo ligeramente cuando se dejó caer sobre las frescas sábanas, estirando agradablemente sus miembros. Exhaló ante aquella agradable sensación de placidez que la invadió y dejó que el frescor de la noche fuera el que la arrullara.

Sentía tanto calor y pesadez. Sus ojos se cerraron y los labios se le curvaron en una sonrisa cuando se durmió.

...

Elsa se encontró a sí misma de pie bajo el sauce, mirando las estrellas como solía hacerlo en ese espacio nebuloso. Ahí estaba Kyla sentada a su lado con la vista absorta hacia el infinito. Esperando, paciente como en cada ocasión que la había encontrado en ese lugar. Pero la morena estaba diferente. No era una niña como acostumbraba aparecerse. Se veía mucho mayor. Debía tener los dieciocho años con los que contaba actualmente. Elsa ahogo un jadeo sorprendido. Kyla Llevaba un manto rojo de bordes dorados y el emblema del sol le pendía brillante de una cadena de oro que usaba sobre la ropa ligera de viaje. Casi todo lo que vestía era de color carmesí. Tenía los dedos vendados y la capucha puesta, de la cual escapaban mechones larguísimos que se ensortijaban hasta rozar el suelo con las puntas desiguales.

Elsa se quedó en silencio solamente observándola. La piel trigueña, su complexión enérgica y la intensidad que le brillaba en los ojos purpúreos le bastaron para recrearse. Había cambiado tanto de como la recordaba, pero sus facciones estaban ahí. Los ojos gatunos, la nariz recta, la melena azabache alborotada y la boca risueña. Aunque siendo honesta, Elsa no veía a Kyla desde que eran niñas. No podía tener idea de cómo se veía su amiga luego de tantos años de contar solamente con sus palabras para reconocerla.

La viajera inclinó la cabeza mirando a la joven regente de soslayo, y esta se sobresaltó, distrayéndose de aquel pensamiento.

–Ha pasado tiempo, querida Elsa –le espetó tranquilamente.

Elsa se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada. Sabía que estaba soñando, que no era su amiga la que estaba ahí, pero de todas formas el corazón le palpitó aceleradamente apenas la hubo escuchado hablar en ese tono amable y afectuoso. ¿Esa era su voz o lo estaba imaginando? La regente se tocó la frente. Se sentía mareada y confundida. Aún estaba caliente. Era como si siguiera ebria mientras soñaba y eso la hacía pensarse bastante vulnerable. Elsa tembló sutilmente, indecisa entre acercarse a la muchacha o moverse en la dirección contraria y chocar con el tronco del árbol para intentar despertarse.

– ¿En verdad eres tú? –le soltó difusa.

La viajera dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro y se puso de pie, con lo que sus emblema dorado emitió un suave tintinear. Se colocó frente a Elsa y la miró desde su altura ligeramente superior.  _¿Cuándo había crecido tanto?_

– ¿Cómo quieres comprobarlo? –le preguntó Kyla en un susurro amigable.

Elsa frunció el entrecejo y se encogió de hombros abrazándose el cuerpo. La rubia jadeó al ver que la morena se acercaba con los brazos abiertos en perfecto ademán de envolverla con ellos.

– ¿Qué haces? No, aléjate. –Trastabilló Elsa echándose para atrás, temerosa. Levantó las manos y cerró los ojos, pero nada sucedió. No escapó hielo o nieve de sus dedos. Kyla la abrazó cálidamente.

–No tienes por qué castigarte… –le susurró ella afligidamente. –No tienes que ser siempre fuerte…

Elsa suspiró y colocó con lentitud sus manos temblorosas en la espalda de la viajera. La sintió fuerte y angulosa bajo sus palmas. Apoyó la mejilla en un hombro suave, y cálido, y sollozó.

Podía sentirla.

Después de años de negarse a cualquier tipo de tacto. Aquello le resultó simplemente increíble a Elsa. Pero estaba sucediendo. Percibía la ligereza de la tela escarlata, el aroma a canela que desprendían el cuerpo y el cabello de Kyla, el palpitar acompasado de su corazón. La respiración entrecortada de la joven que hundía el rostro en su cabellera platinada y le acariciaba el dorso con una mano de dedos largos e inseguros.

–Te he echado mucho de menos. –La escuchó susurrarle.

Elsa no había caído en cuenta hasta ese momento de lo mucho que le había hecho falta sentir el calor de otro ser humano. De lo sola que se sentía la mayor parte del tiempo. De cuánto había añorado estar así con su mejor amiga desde que recordaba haber concebido esa alarmante idea en su corazón.

–Kyla, esto que siento… –le susurró Elsa apagadamente entre sus brazos, frunciendo el entrecejo. –Me asusta tanto…

La viajera se separó y le sonrió a Elsa mirándola a los ojos. Le acarició la mejilla suavemente con el pulgar, logrando producirle a la regente ese delicioso escalofrío que le recorría la espina cada que Kyla parecía ser la causante.

–También a mí. –le respondió la morena quedamente sin dejar de dedicarle aquel gesto gentil. –pero creo que es un miedo que vale la pena conquistar…

El corazón de Elsa se detuvo cuando sintió los labios de Kyla posándose sobre los suyos.

Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Su amiga de la infancia la estaba besando. Kyla la besaba. Los párpados de Elsa le cayeron a la mitad de los ojos y toda su figura se relajó en los brazos de la viajera que la aferraba entre los fuertes dedos. Entonces el pecho volvió a latirte a la pálida rubia. Elsa cerró los ojos y el mundo recuperó su movimiento cuando sus labios decidieron corresponderle. Tímidamente primero y poco a poco fue haciéndolo más intensamente, como le dictaban sus deseos.

La viajera atrajo a la regente hacia su cuerpo, atrapándola bajo su capa roja y sujetándola por la cintura. Elsa le rodeó el cuello a Kyla con los brazos y se dejó llevar por la emoción que se agitaba en su interior. Era una sensación aún más embriagante que el agua de fuego, más abrumadora, más cálida y más reconfortante. Elsa no cabía en sí misma de asombro. Al fin estaba probando a Kyla como tanto había tratado de convencerse de no hacerlo. Todas esas emociones que había intentado refrenar y se hacinaron dentro suyo por años las sentía desbordarse. Sin control. Las manos le temblaban. Elsa ansiaba tanto tocarla como Kyla lo hacía con ella, pero no se atrevió. Su respiración se volvió pesada, y percibir la propia agitación de la morena la hacía desfallecer e impacientarse más. La regente rozó su cuerpo contra el de la joven de rojo que tembló y exhaló un suspiro ante la acción. Elsa estaba en trance. Quería sentir a Kyla más que eso, más cerca, más…

– ¡No, no debo! –Elsa jadeó y se liberó de los brazos de Kyla resoplando de manera alarmada, intentando recobrar el control sobre sí misma. Le resultaba difícil, nunca había sido buena para soportar el calor y se sentía arder en llamas. La vista se le nublaba y tenía las rodillas débiles. 

 _¿Cómo era posible aquello en un sueño?_  

Elsa retrocedió y su espalda golpeó el tronco del árbol que les proporcionaba refugio.

Kyla colocó sus manos contra la madera aprisionándola entre sus brazos y le dedicó una mirada de extrañeza. Su aliento era tan trémulo como el suyo.

– ¿Por qué dudas, Elsa?

–Y- yo… no… –balbuceó la rubia desviando la vista. Avergonzada.

– ¿Tú… quieres sentir esto? –le cuestionó Kyla arqueándole la ceja mientras le levantaba el mentón con los dedos y la miraba fijamente.

Los ojos de Elsa brillaron, pero no le respondió. Kyla la estudió detenidamente, pero le sonrió comprensivamente.

–Yo no puedo obligarte a nada… –Le dijo a Elsa mientras le apartaba el flequillo rubio de la frente y le depositaba un beso en la pálida piel. –pero, ¿Tal vez podría persuadirte a admitir esa verdad? Esa que te lastima tanto.

Elsa abrió los ojos como platos y Kyla le acercó los labios al oído para susurrarle.

–Dame una buena razón y me detendré en un instante…

Kyla se soltó el broche de sol de la capa que se deslizó hacia el pasto con un suave siseo y abrazó por la espalda a la regente que negó temblorosamente mientras su saco azul era desabotonado hábilmente.

–Esto no está bien… –Elsa se lo repetía constantemente, pero su voz sonaba cada vez más débil en su cabeza y su corazón golpeteaba con más fuerza dentro de su pecho. Los labios y lengua de la viajera le recorrían el cuello y la sensación la estremecía. Apenas se percató de que la prenda pesada que le cubría los hombros había sido deslizada de sus brazos y se encontraba ya en el suelo junto al manto escarlata. Kyla la besaba al tiempo que desabotonaba con los dedos la blusa de cuello alto bajo la que Elsa se ocultaba. La rubia suspiraba con los ojos cerrados sin sentirse capaz de articular una sola palabra coherente. Recibía ávidamente las atenciones de la boca de la viajera. Instintivamente le atrapaba el labio inferior entre los dientes y se sonreía de manera insegura. Kyla le retornaba el gesto y la saboreaba sin dejar de desvestirla con aquel tacto seductor.

–Eres hermosa, Elsa. No deberías esconderlo. –le susurró al oído cuando sus manos la desprendieron de las telas y le acariciaron la blanca carne. –Eres… la persona más bella que existe.

Elsa se apartó y resopló furiosa abrazándose el pecho, agraviada.

– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Que no sabes lo que soy? –le reclamó al borde de las lágrimas mostrándole las manos temblorosas. –Soy un peligro, ¡soy un monstruo! No se supone que deba sentir, No se supone que deba obedecer esto que me quema por dentro. –jadeó agobiada por una creciente sensación de culpa arremolinándose en su pecho. –Lo que siento debería estar aprisionado. ¡No debería de existir!

Kyla la tomó de la mano y jaló a Elsa con fuerza hacia su cuerpo. La regente observó con sobresalto la intensidad de esos ojos amatistas que refulgían por la ira, dibujándole a la morena el gesto más amenazante que se le hubiera visto en la vida. Como si Elsa acabara de pronunciar una blasfemia. Como si odiara lo que la había escuchado repetir. Como si pudiera ver cosas que ella no comprendía.

–Entonces seré la persona egoísta que se alegre por ello. –le dijo terminante. –Que se pierda Arendelle y que se pierda el mundo de ser necesario. Que se vaya todo al infierno.

Elsa abrió los ojos enormes y sus labios se curvaron en una exhalación que la dejó sin argumentos y le bloqueó todo pensamiento coherente posible. Quería creer en sus palabras con todo su ser. Elsa le creía. Por un segundo se pensó que era correcto, que nunca había escuchado algo tan insensato y tan arrebatado proferido como un juramento que esperaba se cumpliera. Que nunca la perspectiva de ser egoísta le había causado tanta conmoción. Su reticencia la abandonó por completo y besó perdidamente a Kyla. Hasta que sus labios se lastimaron y lograron inspeccionar el interior de sus bocas. Sus lenguas se probaban y comparaban sus sabores. Acariciaban los labios heridos y volvían a encontrarse. La viajera recorrió con sus manos la piel desnuda de la rubia que se erizaba y le acrecentaba ese espasmo delicioso en su vientre.

Elsa se vio a si misma deshaciendo los nudos del blusón de la morena de manera ansiosa, descubriéndole los hombros y los senos firmes y perlados. Como si siempre lo hubiera sabido, permitió que sus sentidos la guiaran y la exploró con la boca y con las manos. Percibiendo su aroma especiado y la suavidad y el sabor de la piel clara. Lo tonificado de aquel cuerpo que había recorrido el mundo por ella y que se estremecía igualmente bajo su trato mientras terminaban de despojarse del resto de sus ropas.

La cabeza le zumbaba a la regente. El cabello le caía suelto, desordenado; así como sus ideas e inhibiciones. Sentía los músculos tensos, la piel expuesta. Al borde de la inconsciencia. El calor era asfixiante y la debilitaba con cada ardorosa acción. Su fuerza y su voluntad languidecían frente a sus impulsos entre los brazos de La viajera que la besó intensamente, guiándola con su cuerpo a recostarse sobre la capa roja del suelo.

Elsa la abrazó del cuello y gimió ligeramente al sentir el peso y el roce de la piel desnuda de la extranjera sobre ella. Una impresión completamente desconocida que solo contribuyó a descontrolarla. La regente se tensó y se estiró de manera instintiva. Flexionó su cadera en un intento por sentir a Kyla más cerca, más profundamente.

Elsa percibió cómo las manos de la viajera exploraban bajo su cintura.

–No… Esto no… – le suspiró agitadamente.

– ¿No está bien? – le susurró Kyla en los labios sin intención de detenerse.

–Dios, No lo sé… –respondió Elsa con la cabeza dándole vueltas. Se pasó las manos por el cabello respirando pesadamente. –No debería… esto no debería agradarme…

– ¿No es lo que deseas? –le inquirió la viajera deteniendo su acción y aguardando expectante. Escudriñando dentro de los ojos azul cobalto que centellearon por un breve instante cuando la regente pareció sopesarse la pregunta.

–Sí… –le soltó Elsa con un hilo de voz trepidante mirando perdidamente esos ojos amatistas que la habían hechizado desde hacía tanto. –Sí lo deseo.

Kyla le sonrió e hizo que sus dedos navegaran rumbo al sur, acariciando el vientre de la rubia suspirante bajo su cuerpo. Elsa temblaba anticipadamente. Consumida completamente por el desmoronamiento de su voluntad.

Porque deseaba aquello. Deseaba a la joven que tenía sobre ella con todas sus fuerzas. Desde que las cartas no solo habían logrado traspasar la barrera de la distancia, sino las que se había jurado que jamás iba a dejar caer. Desde que había pensado en Kyla de esa forma, cuando descubrió en lecturas poco apropiadas y autoexploraciones clandestinas que existía ese placer. Porque anhelaba a su mejor amiga en secreta frustración luego de diez años en los que no se vieron una sola vez. A pesar de lo increíble y absurdo que parecía. Pese a que no lo comprendía. Las palabras y acciones lejanas la habían cautivado y la habían convertido en ese manojo de expectativas y deseos que se obligaba a suprimir como si se trataran de una bestia enorme impredecible que amenazara con destruirlo todo.

Su frágil fachada.

Porque muy dentro suyo, albergaba la esperanza de que algún día podría dejar de experimentar ese vacío y sentirse completa. Ser honesta con la naturaleza de su ser en lugar de aferrarse a mantener juntos los pedazos de alguien que una vez fue feliz para mostrarle al mundo lo que quería ver.

El impulso de liberarse crecía en su interior día con día así como sus poderes y eso la aterraba.

Más si así fuera necio pensarlo. Imposible. Aunque nunca en la vida sucediera. En ese sitio, en ese instante. No importaba.

La regente cerró los ojos y se rindió ante aquella fragilidad.

–Kyla...

...

Elsa despertó jadeando acaloradamente en su cama, las sábanas enredadas le cubrían la mitad del cuerpo semidesnudo, pequeñas perlas saladas le brillaban sobre la piel lechosa. El pecho le subía y bajaba de manera irregular. Sentía la sangre agolpársele en el rostro abochornado. Juntó las rodillas y se estremeció ante la sensación que le pulsó entre sus piernas. Ya en otras ocasiones había tenido que brindarse alivio para liberar la intranquilidad que se le arremolinaba y la torturaba por dentro; pero aquello había sido demasiado vívido. Demasiado tangible.

–No puedo con esto –resopló apretando los dientes, al hacerse un ovillo y sollozar. –No puedo...

El hielo cubrió su cama adoselada y reptó por las paredes y ventanas de la oscura habitación rodeándola con esa conocida frigidez con la que tendría que convivir eternamente. Se quedó deplorándose larga y tendidamente.

Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que todo estallara y se le saliera de las manos.


	3. la aristócrata y la bohemia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los caminos son impredecibles para los viajeros. El sol sigue su marcha del otro lado del mar. Arendelle celebra y su regente se lamenta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En mi perfil he añadido un link que conduce a una carpeta de dropbox en donde subiré arte de esta historia. Ya pueden encontrar ahí un model sheet de Kyla, (para que la conozcan como es en mi mente) la imagen también la pueden encontrar en mi Tumblr, (que están invitados a revisar, por cierto. Búsquenme como berelince) Aunque tampoco se sientan limitados. Si alguien quiere hacer fanart de esta historia. Me sentiré bastante honrada.
> 
> Cualquier comentario o feedback es apreciado y me es útil para mejorar la escritura. Los invito a hacerlo si cuentan con el tiempo. Si tienen dudas, siempre se las contestaré por mensaje privado. Gracias.
> 
> Frozen y demás personajes pertenecen a Disney. Esta es una obra de ficción y contiene temas que no son aptos para niños.

_..._

**Un corazón helado  
** por Berelince  
 **3**  la aristócrata y la bohemia

...

Elsa despertó cuando el traqueteo rítmico de la carreta en la que viajaba se detuvo abruptamente. Abrió un ojo y luego el otro, ajustándolos a la luz del sol crepuscular que le daba de lleno en la cara y se incorporó lentamente apoyándose en los codos. Se pasó la mano por la cabeza, sacudiéndose un montón de paja del cabello. Gruñó ligeramente y se sintió tentada a volver a recostarse en ella cuando sintió una mano grande zarandeándola del hombro.

–Eh, chiquilla. Despierta, que ya hemos llegado a _Cnosos_.

Elsa se ajustó la capa blanca y resopló molesta por lo bajo. Se bajó pesadamente del carromato y se sacó una moneda de plata de la bolsa de su cinturón. Se la lanzó al hombre, que la atrapó en el aire, la miró incrédulamente y la despidió quitándose el sombrero de mimbre que llevaba puesto para dedicarle una sonrisa socarrona.

–Servida, su alteza.

Elsa convirtió sus ojos en dos pequeñas rendijas, pero se pasó la capucha por sobre la cabeza e ignoró la burla, dándose la vuelta mientras el mercader se perdía entre la gente que deambulaba por la enorme plaza adoquinada que marcaba el centro de aquella ciudadela. La joven apretó la mandíbula.

–Algún día… –masculló.

Elsa dio un vistazo a la zona mercante de aquella capital y se sacó un pergamino del bolsillo para releer las indicaciones que había anotado en él. Se suponía que la posada de _Aristo_ debía encontrarse a unas calles de ahí, bajando por un camino serpenteante de piedra. Siguió sus apuntes hasta dar con un caserón de luces iluminadas en la que ya se escuchaba el sonido de la música y las risas de los que habían comenzado a beber temprano. Elsa tomó aire y se acomodó la mochila de cuero que le pendía del hombro antes de entrar.

–Espero que valga la pena. –se dijo abriendo la puerta y cruzándola en un suspiro irresoluto.

El ambiente en el interior era tórrido y alegre. Olía mucho a licor y a comida caliente. Variadas chácharas flotaban en el aire y un bardo amenizaba con su lira desde un rincón a quien pudiera dedicarle algunos cobres o una bebida. Elsa respingó arrebujándose en su manto. Algunas personas la voltearon a ver, pero la ignoraron casi instantáneamente al notar a la desgarbada figura encapuchada que cruzaba el umbral y caminaba hacia la barra que atendía el receloso y corpulento posadero de cabello cano y espesa barba que le dedicó una mirada escrutadora.

–Buenas noches, señor. –Saludó Elsa tímidamente bajándose la capucha y tomando asiento en uno de los bancos de madera. –Estoy buscando a Tit…– La chica se notó una brizna de paja en el mechón de pelo que le caía sobre la nariz y se la arrancó en un veloz movimiento. –A Titus. – le expresó con una amplia sonrisa.

El rostro del hombre cambió y se tornó amable, como si Elsa fuera su mejor cliente de toda la vida.

– ¡Oh, sí, sí! ¡Titus informó de su visita! –le llenó una jarra de cerveza oscura y espumosa y se la puso enfrente, acercándole un plato con cecinas, aceitunas, pan pita y queso feta. –Me pidió que la atendiera bien en lo que se reunía con usted. Consuma cuanto guste. Ya está todo pagado.

Elsa parpadeó pero le devolvió la sonrisa al posadero y se acomodó en su banco dándole un sorbo a la bebida y mascando un trozo de carne salada, mirando rumbo a la puerta de vez en cuando, mientras el hombre le comentaba que estaba por servirle la carne de cordero más deliciosa que pudiera probar en la vida. Elsa le asentía y escuchaba sus charlas atentamente. Lo dejaba llenarle la jarra cuando el nivel llegaba a la mitad y continuó bebiendo. El largo viaje la había agotado y aquello no le estaba cayendo nada mal. Casi prorrumpió en llanto cuando probó la carne que le sirvieron en aquel humeante platón recién salido de las brasas del que se chorreaba la grasa caliente que se dedicó a absorber con pan crujiente y hacía que le bajara por la garganta con más cerveza.

¡Qué maravillosa era la primavera abundante cuando tenías el estómago tan vacío!

Pasadas dos horas, Elsa perdió la cuenta de cuantas jarras exactamente se había estado tomando; pero estaba discutiendo con otro cliente sobre política, abrazada del bardo mientras le enumeraba con la boca llena de _Gyros_ (carne asada griega) caliente todas las razones por las que era un idiota. El posadero la atrajo de nuevo hacia la barra y le sirvió un par de _loukanikos_ y cebollines asados, a los que sorprendentemente Elsa también hincó el diente con una sonrisa de satisfacción infantil al percibir el sabor de la salchicha picante especiada.

El posadero estaba por llenarle de nuevo la jarra, pero Elsa levantó la mano y lo detuvo. Le dedicó una mirada somnolienta, pero firme.

– ¿En dónde está Titus, amigo mío? –tenía las mejillas algo rojas, pero aún se sentía bastante funcional. – ¿Siempre es tan impuntual?

El hombre se encogió de hombros y levantó sus manos para calmarla.

–Ya he mandado a buscarlo, señorita. –le explicó apuradamente. –Pero parece que está en la casa de Calantha. No querrá usted ir a meterse allá. Mejor quédese a esperarlo.

Elsa frunció el entrecejo y terminó la comida de su plato. Se limpió las manos y se enderezó en su sitio.

– ¿En dónde queda?

El hombre trató de disuadirla, pero ante la terquedad de la muchacha, finalmente mandó llamar a un mozuelo que cargaba un montón de jarras en sus escuálidos brazos. Le ordenó que fuera a guiarla hasta aquel sitio (ante su mirada sorprendida que recorrió a Elsa de arriba a abajo) y luego volviera sin distraerse. Elsa le agradeció las atenciones y salió de la posada rumbo al frescor de la noche. Siguió animadamente al chiquillo que la llevó por callejuelas oscuras y vacías hasta que se detuvieron en una casona de fachada elegante, con tapices y ventanas cerradas de las que escapaban luces ambarinas.

El muchacho tocó la campana de la puerta, se despidió de Elsa con una tímida inclinación y se fue corriendo por donde habían venido. Elsa se sonrió y agitó la mano en el aire despidiéndolo, entonces la puerta de madera se abrió y unos brazos delgados y perfumados la abrazaron por el cuello y la introdujeron al edificio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Elsa se desembarazó del agarre y entornó los ojos en ese lugar que se mantenía a media luz. Una bellísima mujer de cabello castaño y ojos color aceituna ataviada en un vaporoso vestido purpúreo le sonreía. Le indicó graciosamente con la mano que se sentara en el sillón mullido con cojines que tenía a su diestra. Elsa dudó, pero ante la expresión amable de la joven, se dejó caer en los almohadones mientas la mujer le dedicaba una mirada valorativa.

–Bienvenida a la casa de Calantha. –le dijo con una sonrisa agradable de labios seductores. –Mi nombre es Zoé y puedo estar contigo si eso es lo que quieres.

Elsa se sentía adormecida por el licor, la comida y el ambiente oscuro en el que se encontraba, pero abrió muy grandes los ojos y miró incrédulamente a la mujer que se acercaba hacia ella.  _¿Qué cosa le había dicho?_

La joven se inclinó frente a ella y le acarició el cabello. La miró a los ojos, levantándole ligeramente el afilado mentón, inspeccionándola.

–Es una pena que te sientas sola. –le susurró comprensiva. –Eres muy hermosa.

Elsa abrió la boca como si hubiese querido protestarle algo, pero sólo emitió un gruñido ahogado mientras su gesto se tornaba contrariado. Zoé le sonrió y la tomó de las manos.

–Dime… ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? –inquirió la muchacha acariciándole a Elsa la pierna y luego el costado. Sus delgados dedos le ascendieron por el cuello. Le acercó los labios al oído. – ¿Te gusto o prefieres buscar a alguna otra chica que te agrade?

Elsa miró nerviosamente a la joven que se le sentó en las piernas y le acariciaba la mejilla que sintió arder tras esas palabras. Estaba lenta y no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo; pero evidentemente su naturaleza había quedado bien expuesta con aquella extraña que no dejaba de observarla encantadoramente.

–Si me escoges podría entretenerte mucho. –le dijo la moza, antes de plantar los labios sobre los de Elsa y comenzar a besarla de manera experta.

Elsa tembló con el corazón martillándole en el pecho y el cerebro zumbándole en los oídos. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro al separar los labios de los de Zoé en busca de aire. La muchacha sonrió ante su exaltación y la abrazó del cuello, acariciándole la mejilla sonrosada.

– ¿Nunca has estado en uno de estos establecimientos, extranjera? –La joven la miró con repentina comprensión. Se mordió el labio de manera sugerente –Si es tu primera vez, Zoé puede ayudarte a hacerlo más placentero.

–No… eh… –Elsa desvió la mirada y mantuvo su pose rígida aunque por dentro el corazón le latía como loco. Dio un vistazo a su alrededor captando una hilera de mujeres y hombres atractivos que se paseaban con elegancia por la sala. Tragó saliva y entró en pánico al comprender su situación.

Aquello era una casa de placer, ¡Qué rayos estaba haciendo en ese sitio!

De pronto lo recordó y trató de serenarse lo más que pudo.

–E- estoy buscando a alguien. –Logró articular en un susurro desmayado mientras Zoé le lamía la oreja. –Se llama Titus… –añadió con voz trémula intentando ignorar el cosquilleo que le recorrió el cuerpo.

La muchacha sobre sus piernas soltó una risita divertida y se cubrió la boca con la mano antes de responderle.

–Está ocupado en la parte de atrás. –Contuvo otra risita y giró los ojos. –… siempre lo está… –Zoé miró a Elsa y esbozó una sonrisa de complicidad. La tomó de la mano al levantarse y la hizo avanzar torpemente hacia el interior, recluyéndola en una de las habitaciones. –Ven, espéralo conmigo. –le dijo en un sugerente ronroneo.

Elsa levantó las manos frente a su cuerpo y negó ligeramente.

–No, te estás confundiendo, yo no…

Elsa jadeó cuando aquella mujer le selló los labios con los suyos y la condujo hacia el lecho lleno de almohadones en esa habitación con velas e inciensos encendidos. Zoé la tumbó con facilidad en la cama y Elsa apretó los dientes maldiciendo mentalmente ante su propia torpeza. La cabeza le daba vueltas y su cuerpo no la obedecía. Sintió unas manos hábiles recorriéndola y produciéndole efectos que no se esperaba, al menos no de parte de aquella extraña que se le había colocado encima y la besaba efusivamente meciendo la cadera de manera lenta y sugestiva contra su centro que pareció despertar lentamente de un largo letargo con aquella deliciosa fricción.

Elsa soltó un gemido entre los labios de Zoé ante la placentera sensación.

–Así… déjate llevar… –Le sonrió la castaña con un gesto complacido cuando se inclinó sobre su piel.

Fue tan inusitado y surreal. La lengua de aquella mujer la invadía y le enseñaba a la suya a seguir aquella coreografía hasta entonces desconocida. Esas manos la recorrieron de manera versada como si supieran perfectamente qué sitios podían hacerla perder el control. Elsa suspiraba y jadeaba pesadamente. Le faltaba tanto el aire y se sentía tan mareada y fuera de sí. Aquello era sofocante. Una parte suya estaba totalmente entrada en pánico y la otra completamente excitada.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que la habían tocado de esa forma y su cuerpo cedía lentamente, víctima de la hambruna a la que lo había sometido con los años. Su autoimpuesto celibato se le escapaba como arena entre los dedos abiertos en su estupor. No debía. Se repetía mentalmente entre temblorosas exhalaciones y espasmos involuntarios.

Intentó incorporarse débilmente, pero unas manos firmes la detuvieron por los hombros. Elsa se estremeció cuando dedos extraños se introdujeron furtivamente bajo sus ropajes y exploraron el calor húmedo que evidenció sus ambiciones ante la joven que le dedicó una sonrisa seductora.

–Deja que te alivie extranjera… –le susurró desabrochándole los botones y deshaciendo los nudos de sus prendas mientras le recorría el cuello con los labios. –Zoé te tratará bien.

Elsa se negaba mentalmente, pero su cuerpo adormecido se mantuvo reacio a obedecer. No pudo evitar disfrutar la sensación de la lengua que le mimó los pechos erectos y los dientes que le mordisquearon la piel sensible. Casi deseó morir de vergüenza por ese gañido lastimero que le abandonó los labios cuando Zoé le recorrió fantasmalmente el interior de los muslos. El aliento se le quemaba velozmente a Elsa en la agitada caja torácica que le subía y bajaba arrítmicamente. Los músculos se le tensaban contra la piel. Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos que giraron dentro de su cráneo al momento que arqueó la espalda y gimió al sentirse invadida por la dueña de aquellas manos que la estaban descomponiendo, arrastrándola hasta ese punto del que sabía muy bien que ya no podría retornar.

Aquella mujer le pulsó ese nervio en particular que la redujo a un animal y entonces todo pensamiento racional desapareció. La mente se le desconectó y Elsa se dejó dominar por ese fuego que le ardía en el interior y que no estaba remotamente cerca de consumirse. No fue capaz de apagarlo ni de pensar en otra cosa por varias horas…

…

–Maldita sea…

Elsa se sentó pesadamente bajo el cobijo de un árbol frondoso cuando logró abrirse paso hacia la vacía plaza principal de la ciudad en la helada madrugada. Llevaba las prendas mal ajustadas y arrugadas. Se las había echado encima con premura cuando abandonó la casa de Calantha de manera furtiva como una delincuente. Deshonrada totalmente por su actuar. Revolvió entre las pertenencias de su bolsa hasta sacar un pequeño fardo que depositó en el suelo y desenvolvió lo mejor que pudo. Observó detenidamente el contenido y suspiró en su resignación.

Tenía que ser débil. Siempre tan débil.

Se dedicó a llenar de tabaco oscuro la cazoleta de la pipa de brezo que sostuvo en su mano y se metió con dedos temblorosos la boquilla entre los labios, intentando serenarse. Hurgó en su bolsa en busca de un fósforo mientras en su cabeza repasaba penosamente lo que había sucedido. Aquella mujer no solo la había convencido (con esa preocupante facilidad) de entregarse a las urgencias de su solitario cuerpo hasta hacerla desbordarse, sino que Zoé había repetido el proceso otras tantas oportunidades antes de darse por satisfecha con su trabajo, y solo entonces, le permitió a Elsa acurrucarse entre las sabanas del lecho bufando desmayadamente, temblorosa, desnuda, cubierta de sudor y demás humillantes transpiraciones mientras perdía la conciencia agotadamente entre esos brazos ajenos que la confortaron aunque no se trataban de los que su corazón anhelaba. Toda la situación le produjo un sentimiento detestable. Tan amarga como la hierba que esperaba arder ante su nariz si al menos pudiera encontrar un maldito fósforo.

– ¡ _Scheiß! –_ Maldijo perdiendo la paciencia al no dar con las cerillas y enfrentarse a su conciencia que no hacía más que torturarla por el encuentro con aquella  _Schlampe_. El alcohol y la necesidad no le parecían buenas excusas para haber sucumbido. Ella lo había permitido todo. Lo había disfrutado. Se quitó la mochila y la tiró al suelo pateándola lejos. Se dejó caer en la hierba y se quedó sentada apretándose los dedos contra el cabello. Mordisqueando la boquilla de su inútil pipa apagada.

_–No debía ser así…_

Una mano le acercó fuego. Elsa se tomó un momento desconfiadamente, pero quemó la mezcla de Burley y Latakia que ardió en la cazoleta de su pipa. Aspiró largamente por la boca, exhalando por la nariz el humo de gusto fuerte en una bocanada malhumorada. Miró con el entrecejo fruncido al hombre de perfecto cabello y barba castaños que tenía frente a ella y que le sonreía con sus finos labios y sus maliciosos ojos celestes.

_– ¡Arschkeks, verfluchter!_ –le soltó Elsa en un muy poco elegante y florido bramido, apretando los puños y la mandíbula como si planeara partir la boquilla de su pipa con los molares. – ¡Maldita sea, Titus, eres un imbécil!

El nombrado Titus se encogió de hombros y se acomodó el broche dorado de noble cuna de su túnica sin darle importancia a los insultos que le dirigía la alterada muchacha que seguía maldiciéndolo en esa lengua primitiva que a él ni le interesaba.

–Creí que lo necesitabas. –Admitió con simpleza. –Has estado insoportable y ya que no haces nada remotamente parecido a encargarte del asunto, imaginé que tenía que engañarte para hacerlo. –Sonrió descaradamente cuando se pasó la mano por la barba perfectamente recortada. –No conozco mejor forma de encontrar relajación que pasar un rato en brazos de una hermosa mujer, y ya que eso era parte del problema… –Torció las cejas, incrédulo. – ¿Que no piensan igual las personas como tú?

Elsa desvió la mirada e inhaló profundamente con lo que la cazoleta de su pipa se iluminó en un tono rojizo que le brindó a su rostro un aspecto lúgubre.

–Supongo, pero no… no así… –Elsa se arrebujó en su capa y ocultó la cara entre sus manos con los hombros caídos. –Creo que me siento peor.

–Vamos, no tiene importancia, –replicó Titus dándole una palmada en la espalda doblada y sonriéndole ligeramente. Arqueó las cejas. – ¿O es que acaso ese polvo ha cambiado lo que sientes por ella?

Elsa se sobresaltó y se llevó los dedos a los labios. Negó con la cabeza sintiendo que el calor se le agolpaba en las mejillas. No había podido dejar de pensar en ella. Estando ahí las dos bajo el sauce amándose sobre la capa roja, sin duda la imagen de todo aquello había contribuido en la experiencia, pero de todos modos...

–Creo que es precisamente por ese motivo, que _ESO_ fue una terrible idea. –Le contestó girando los ojos un tanto exasperada –No tienes idea de lo que ha podido pasar. Ni siquiera yo lo sé. –Se pasó la mano por el cabello y resopló.

¿Cómo asegurarse? Tendría que escribirle de inmediato.

–Titus, si te pido que envíes un mensaje breve usando tu sello, ¿en cuánto tiempo cruzaría el _Thalassa_?

–No lo sé. –respondió el joven girando sobre su dedo el anillo con el emblema del águila grabado en el metal precioso. – Supongo que un día o dos.

Elsa asintió y se arrebujó entre la tela de su capa blanca, abrazándose los costados y concentrándose en su tabaco. Necesitaba acomodar sus ideas y pensar con claridad. Una línea muy seria le cruzaba la frente.

–Caray, si estás mal. –le soltó Titus, mirándola sorprendido y sentándose a su lado. – ¿De verdad ella significa tanto para ti?

Elsa frunció el entrecejo y suspiró.

–Mira, solo déjame y asegúrate que podamos meternos a las ruinas de Zakrós lo antes posible. Tiene que ser en estos días. Tenía la impresión de que al Rey le interesaba. –farfulló con fastidio.

–Y lo hace. –respondió Titus por primera vez en un tono serio.

Elsa se levantó y tiró las cenizas de su pipa a la tierra, donde las extinguió con la suela de su bota.

–Te veré más tarde. –le soltó resentidamente. –Tengo que ir a tomar un baño gracias a ti.

– ¡De nada! –Le respondió Titus en tono burlón viéndola alejarse.

Elsa farfulló y le hizo una seña obscena con la mano sin volverse. Caminó por la calle hasta meterse a una de las tantas _termas_ (baños públicos) que se podían encontrar por la ciudad. Pagó por una estancia en el _caldarium_ , solicitando un simple _labra_. No necesitaba la suntuosa piscina del _alveus_ cuando una tina de vaporosa agua caliente perfumada podía bastarle para sus propósitos.

Se desvistió y se metió en el agua relajando su cuerpo. Aunque no había estado de acuerdo con lo que había pasado y todavía se sentía bastante estúpida y culpable al respecto. Debía admitir que también se encontraba muy aliviada físicamente hablando. Dios, si era criminalmente bueno cómo se sentía hacer aquello.

Si tan solo pudiera ser capaz de liberar esos deseos y explorar esas sensaciones con la mujer que realmente era la dueña de sus noches solitarias y anhelantes.

Con aquella joven dulce de mirada profunda como el mar, de piel de nieve y cabello platinado.

Con su princesa de hielo.

Con Elsa...

En el agua, el reflejo de ojos gatunos de color amatista y cabello negro azabache le devolvió la mirada.

...

Elsa despertó y se enderezó en su cama, sobresaltada. Resopló pesadamente unos instantes con los ojos muy abiertos. Recorrió los alrededores como para asegurarse en dónde se encontraba. En el silencio de su habitación, la luz de la luna que se reflejaba en el fiordo se filtraba por su ventana. Estaba en su alcoba, en Arendelle y no en un sitio lejano desconocido cruzando el mar. La joven se pasó la mano por la frente que sentía palpitante y apretó los dientes ante el dolor punzante. Sus labios se movieron inconscientemente ante las palabras que se formulaban en su mente.

– ¿Kyla? –repitió en un suave susurro ahogado.

Elsa se sentó al borde del lecho y se abrazó los costados, tratando de procesar todo lo que había visto en ese extraño sueño. Al principio pensó que se trataba de sí misma, pero se había tratado de  _Kyla_  todo el tiempo. Elsa frunció el entrecejo. No le encontraba sentido a aquello. Ella no tenía conocimiento de cómo era el mundo fuera del castillo. Nunca había visto esa ciudad, no conocía a ese Titus y mucho menos… Elsa sintió un espasmo en su pecho cuando recordó la sensación de aquella exótica mujer recorriendo su cuerpo… el de Kyla y empujándola hasta aquel incontrolable estado febril.

¿Es que acaso su amiga compartía inquietudes como las suyas? ¿Ella también?…

Elsa se mordió el labio y se abochornó ligeramente repasando sus propias reacciones ante aquella alucinación tan vívida. El estómago le ardió por alguna razón como si tuviera carbones calientes ante la idea de su amiga suspirando fogosamente entre los brazos de aquella desconocida que logró satisfacerla tan competentemente.

–T-tiene que haber sido mi imaginación –se susurró desconcertada. –Es imposible.

Hasta ese momento Elsa nunca había pensado en la vida de Kyla. Para ella todo había sido lo que leía en sus cartas. No había pensado en lo que pasaba fuera de ello. En sus viajes, los lugares que visitaba, las situaciones que padecía o disfrutaba, las personas que conocía, lo que hacía…

Elsa meneó la cabeza y se cubrió la boca con la mano ocultando un sollozo. Kyla toda la vida representó una presencia segura. Siempre estuvo ahí para ella. Había sido su soporte y su confidente por más de diez años. Y de pronto ese pilar se le derrumbaba ante la idea de tratarse de un ser humano como cualquier otro, lo que la dejaba a ella ahí tambaleándose entre los escombros de su propia verdad idealizada.

Elsa se dio cuenta que aunque ese sueño solo fuera producto del agua de fuego y una cruel broma de su imaginación. No conocía verdaderamente a su amiga.

Miró por la ventana con pesadumbre. Afuera de su habitación y de las puertas cerradas de su castillo, el mundo giraba y las personas se mantenían en movimiento. Kyla tenía una vida en la cual ella no participaba y quizá jamás lo haría, así como la regente tampoco podía formar parte de las experiencias de su hermana Anna. Elsa suspiró y volvió a recostarse de manera resignada y con la mente cansada. Esperaba que unas horas más de sueño la aliviaran de la resaca que estaba sintiendo machacándole ya la atribulada cabeza.

...

– ¡No voy a hacer eso! –chilló Elsa sacudiendo su trenzado mientras negaba fervientemente y miraba horrorizada como Kyla le sostenía frente al rostro una lombriz de tierra que se agitaba entre sus dedos.

–Tienes que hacerlo. –le respondió la niña con solemnidad, su melena alborotada seguía cada movimiento brusco que realizaba animadamente. –Por tus deditos torpes perdí a mi querida Francis.

– ¡Era una rana asquerosa y la acababas de atrapar! –bramó Elsa exasperada señalando sus zapatos llenos de barro y el estanque en el que habían estado jugando. – ¡Esa cosa ni siquiera tenía nombre!

–Tú qué sabes, nos estábamos haciendo tan cercanos Patrick y yo, ¡que insensible! –Le respondió Kyla en un sollozo actuado. – ¡De verdad eres fría, Elsa!

–La acabas de llamar Francis. –le espetó la princesa arqueando la ceja.

–Patrick suena mejor. –contestó Kyla, sonriendo ampliamente con lo que Elsa podía ver el hueco que le había dejado la caída de su más reciente diente de leche.

Elsa se sonrió ligeramente ante la perspectiva, pero se negó rotundamente. Kyla le agitaba la lombriz en la cara con una sonrisa maliciosa y Anna las miraba a ambas con las manos en la boca temiéndose lo peor.

–Bueno, entonces te reto, princesa. Veamos quien sí tiene las agallas. –le siseó la morena arqueándole las cejas y sonriendo con suficiencia, con lo que Elsa resopló con enfado.

Anna sacudió la cabeza y ahogó un grito agudo. Conocía muy bien la reacción de su hermana mayor cuando se trataba de cuestionar su valía.

Elsa le dirigió una mirada encendida a Kyla y de pronto pareció más alta y enérgica. Se plantó firmemente sobre los pies y se apartó el flequillo de los ojos.

–Muy bien, ¡dame acá esa cosa! –La heredera le arrebató el bicho de las manos a la sureña y lo sostuvo entre sus propios dedos, si bien su expresión dibujó una mueca al contacto, su decisión no disminuyó ni un poco.

Kyla se sonrió y atrapó otra de aquellas criaturas invertebradas. Anna las miraba con una expresión que se debatía entre el terror y asco que le producía la idea de lo que estaban por hacer y el oscuro y morboso placer de verlas realizar semejante acto tan estúpido.

Las niñas mayores se observaron fijamente y contaron hasta tres, metiéndose su respectivo bicho a la boca. Elsa y Kyla se miraban desafiantemente mientras cada una mascaba. Pasados unos segundos, sus cejas se torcieron y sus respiraciones parecieron detenerse esperando que una de las dos tragara. Anna podía ver que la cara de su hermana estaba roja e irradiaba concentración y Kyla estaba casi morada al borde de las lágrimas. La última abrió la boca y cayó de rodillas escupiendo pedazos de gusano y tierra húmeda, jalando aire a sus pulmones y metiendo la mano en el agua para lavarse haciendo buches. A su lado, Elsa hizo exactamente lo mismo, pero sólo hasta asegurarse de ser la segunda en hacerlo.

– ¡Que baboso, jajaja, que asco, creo que me quedará la sensación en la lengua de por vida! –chillaba Kyla entre risas que una histérica Anna compartió.

– ¡No sé porque me dejé convencer! –le decía Elsa, ceñuda. – ¡Esto a leguas se veía mal!

–Bueno, pero ganaste el reto y tienes que admitir que será gracioso de contar algún día.

–Kyla, te aseguro que si llega a saberse, te mandaré ejecutar cuando sea la Reina.

– ¡Valdrá la pena si haces esa cara con tu corona puesta!

La heredera de Arendelle desvió la mirada con la cara roja mientras Kyla y su hermana se divirtieron a sus expensas.

...

Elsa se encontró aquella mañana lidiando angustiosamente con la primera resaca de su joven vida. Estaba doblada ante el escritorio de su estudio con las cortinas de las ventanas corridas y las manos apretadas contra las sienes. El recuerdo de esa tonta apuesta de su infancia le había llegado a la mente por algún motivo. Quizá porque sentía la boca llena de tierra como en aquel entonces.

–Santo cielo, esto es terrible. –lloriqueaba arrepentida.

Gerda le servía una taza de humeante y cargado café que le mezcló con chocolate a la regente que gimoteaba ante el sonido de la cuchara metálica golpeteando contra la fina porcelana. El ama de llaves se sonrió por lo bajo como si recordara el primer día que Elsa había mamado de bebé y no creyera cuánto había crecido la muchacha ahora que estaba ahí padeciendo su primer tropiezo con el alcohol.

–Ya, ya, su alteza. Se sentirá mejor en un par de horas. –la tranquilizó la mujer amablemente.

Elsa gimió como única respuesta. Gerda le acercó un vaso enorme de jugo y un plato con huevos y tocineta que la regente miró no muy convencida. Sintiéndose traicionada al no recibir su pan y su queso de cada mañana. Abrió la boca para protestarle a su vieja nana.

–Cómalo todo. –la apuró Gerda, ignorándola olímpicamente al acercarle los cubiertos. –Recuerde que tiene que seguir supervisando el ostara y no puede desplomarse si es apenas el segundo día.

Elsa le dirigió una mirada que intentó ser fulgurante, pero que se apagó derrotada, por lo que decidió ponerse a partir la panceta. Fue entonces cuando el traqueteo de una hilera de armaduras siendo derribadas por el vestíbulo la hizo aullar de dolor y congelar el escritorio por acto reflejo.

– ¡Anna! –chilló entre dientes la muchacha, apretándose las orejas con los enguantados dedos escarchados.

La sonrisa poco disimulada del ama de llaves atormentaría a la regente por más de una penosa temporada mucho después de aquél incidente.

Luego de su abundante desayuno y muchísimos líquidos, Elsa tuvo que admitir que se sentía mucho mejor. Ya que las celebraciones del Ostara le habían liberado gran parte de su agenda y que su presencia como observadora en el _Halling_ (baile) no sería requerida hasta el atardecer, Elsa decidió meterse en la biblioteca.

Ahí se la pasó varias horas revisando algunos libros y mapas que tenía colocados sobre la mesa. Informándose ampliamente sobre aquella ciudad de su sueño. Cnosos. Le sorprendió saber que si existía en primer lugar. Al parecer se trataba de la ciudadela más importante del reino minoico, ubicada en una isla en el mediterráneo oriental. Eso estaba casi en el mar Egeo según sus mapas y a varios días en barco. La regente se mordió el labio y regresó la vista al grueso tomo que formaba parte de los varios volúmenes que Kyla le había hecho llegar como obsequio en el pasado. Elsa no pudo evitar pensar que aquella se trataba de una extraordinaria y conveniente coincidencia.

–El Reino Palacial –leyó para sí misma. Se quedó un buen rato repasando los datos que hablaban sobre los diez castillos de las ciudades más importantes de aquella civilización y estudió con fascinación sus estructuras e intrincadas construcciones, decidiendo que le agradaba la idea de las columnas y los arcos en su elegante arquitectura.

Fue mientras leía la historia de un padre y un hijo atrapados en un laberinto imposible de resolver junto a una bestia mitad hombre, mitad toro, que la vista se le nubló a Elsa y los párpados le cayeron pesadamente cuando sus pupilas se dilataron y las imágenes frente a ella se tergiversaron al transformarse en algo distinto. Las sensaciones a su alrededor cambiaron y entonces la negrura la envolvió. Su cuerpo cayó pesadamente hacia adelante y se quedó inerte, reclinada de forma desmayada sobre la madera y los desperdigados documentos.

...

Elsa miró el pergamino en blanco que tenía frente a ella y la pluma cargada de tinta que le temblaba en la desnuda mano trigueña de largos dedos para nada parecidos a los suyos. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que debía de escribir?

– ¿Ya terminaste la carta? –la apuró Titus dirigiéndole una mirada aburrida desde los cojines en los que estaba recostado comiendo uvas de un racimo que acariciaba en su brazo. –Tienes que terminarla para el mediodía si es que esperas que le llegue a tu mujer esta semana.

–No es mi mujer ni nada por el estilo. –farfulló Elsa secamente apartándose el rebelde mechón oscuro que le caía sobre los ojos y comenzando a garabatear sobre el papel. –Solo es… importante para mí. –le soltó evasivamente.

Titus se sonrió y escupió unas semillas por la ventana.

–Importante. –Titus soltó una risita y comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos. –Dices que llevas años colgada por ella. Nunca le has dicho cómo te sientes, Has estado vagabundeando por dos continentes tratando de cumplirle una promesa que le hiciste de niña. No has disfrutado de tu juventud ni tenido sexo como se debe y llevas toda la mañana ahí sentada mirando un papel en blanco porque no puedes dejar de sentir que la traicionaste por acostarte con una puta de Calantha. –Titus resopló incrédulo y se cruzó de brazos. – ¡Kyla, me aseguré de conseguirte a la mejor!: joven, hermosa, buena en la cama y sana. No veo cuál es el problema si según Zoé fuiste bastante insaciable...

Desde su sitio, Titus podía ver que las orejas de la morena estaban rojas, pero la muchacha no se movió. No le iba a dar la satisfacción de mostrarle el color del resto de su cara.

–Es complicado. –Le respondió ella entre dientes.

–Vamos, no puede haber sido la primera vez que lo hacías. –le dijo sonriendo estúpidamente.

–No, sabes que no lo fue. –admitió ella levemente sintiendo otra punzada en las entrañas. –pero… mmm, es complicado.

El hombre jugueteó con su barba y farfulló.

–Aquí a esa idiotez le decimos amor platónico. –Titus se dejó caer en sus almohadones con los brazos cruzados bajo la nuca. –El eterno romance y la contemplación que no te lleva a ningún lado. Es un gran desperdicio para mi gusto.

Elsa se sintió suspirar, aunque los labios de los que le escapaba el aire no se trataban de los propios.

–Es cierto lo que dices. –Pronunció, encogiéndose de hombros. –Sé que suena estúpido y todo un desperdicio, pero no puedo evitarlo. Al principio lo intenté. Intenté de verdad separar esto y lograr establecer una relación física con alguien más. Lo quise y fue agradable y todo, pero al final… mi felicidad siempre llegaba con la correspondencia y simplemente no pude con lo demás. –Bajó la vista hacia las palabras que había escrito y esbozó una sonrisa ensimismada. –Yo… solo quiero poder estar cerca suyo de alguna forma. Aunque sea esta. No tiene sentido escribirle nada de lo que pasó porque ni siquiera tendría que importarle. Sé que es algo imposible para mí… solo quiero saber que está bien y que las cosas entre nosotras siempre van a ser así aunque nunca estemos juntas.

Titus torció la boca y frunció el entrecejo mirando de reojo a la pensativa morena que firmaba crípticamente su breve misiva.

– ¿Es una mujer importante, verdad? Una que no puede permitirse una indiscreción.

–Es una mujer que no puede permitirse muchas cosas, –completó ella con un suspiro, doblando el papel y metiéndolo dentro de un sobre. –pero no puedo decirte, Titus. No es necesario que lo sepas.

–Debería saberlo si ese mensaje va a llevar mi sello. –advirtió el barbado arqueándola las cejas cuando se levantó y se colocó a su lado.

Elsa se sintió detenerse a medio camino de vaciar el lacre caliente sobre el papel y le dirigió a Titus una mirada suplicante. El hombre resopló, meneándole la cabeza.

–Está bien, está bien. No revisaré nada ni haré preguntas. Pero para que conste, me parece estúpido lo que haces.

Titus presionó su anillo en el lacre de color azul, estampando el águila de su sello en el sobre cerrado.

...

–Su alteza… su alteza… princesa Elsa…

Elsa abrió los ojos lentamente y se dio cuenta que se encontraba apoyada sobre los libros y mapas que había estado revisando en la biblioteca. Al parecer se había quedado dormida sin darse cuenta. Gerda le daba toquecitos a la mesa para tratar de hacerla volver en sí.

– ¿G-Gerda?... –balbuceó la regente sintiendo aún los párpados muy pesados. – ¿Qué ocurre?...

La mujer la miró con extrañeza e hizo el ademán de querer sostenerla, pero se contuvo.

–Son la seis de la tarde, su alteza. Debería estarse preparando para presidir el Halling. Es casi la hora.

– ¿Uh?... oh, sí, el H-Halling. Si. Tienes razón. –Elsa se incorporó y adoptó su pose real de siempre. –Estaré en mi habitación alistándome. Bajaré en un momento.

La mujer asintió y miró con preocupación cómo la joven regente se alejaba caminando pesadamente tocándose la cabeza.

–Otra vez. –se dijo Elsa por lo bajo, palpándose la frente. – ¿Por qué estoy soñando estas cosas? Ni siquiera supe cuándo me dormí, y la cara que tenía Gerda era tan extraña…

– ¿Me veré tan mal?

Elsa sacudió la cabeza y se acarició las manos enguantadas. Recorrió el largo pasillo que conducía a la puerta blanca de decorados azules. Se mordió el labio y sintió que sus mejillas se encendían al recordar su conversación… la de Kyla, con Titus. De nuevo era como si hubiera estado ella misma dentro del cuerpo de la morena. Viendo lo que ella, escuchando y sintiendo lo mismo, y aparentemente pensando y hablando como si se trataran de la misma persona. No podía explicarse algo como eso. Ni evitar el peso del significado de las palabras y los hechos que ahora de forma testaruda le resonaban inquietantemente en la mente.

–Ella… Lleva años sintiendo algo… ¿por mí? –se preguntó Elsa a sí misma esbozando una ligera sonrisa, sin estar segura de sí esperaba obtener una respuesta.

No lo había pensado antes de su sueño. Había fantaseado con ello, claro; pero nunca lo había tenido como una posibilidad, o al menos una que pudiera tomarse seriamente. Ni siquiera estaba segura de sí podía hacerlo en aquel momento. ¿Porque qué rayos podía significar? ¿Qué tendría qué hacer? Kyla y ella eran muy cercanas, en palabras. ¿Pero podía decir que tenían ese grado de intimidad? ¿Podía llamársele confianza a aquello? Y si no, ¿Qué era? ¿A que habían estado jugando mientras se cartearon los últimos diez años?

Jugando. Esa podía ser la palabra.

No era un secreto que a menudo se dejaron llevar por la familiaridad y nunca delimitaron una frontera sobre lo decorosamente permitido y lo demás. Pero no parecieron necesitarlo en el pasado. ¿Qué era lo que había cambiado? Esa alucinación no podía ser otra cosa más que eso y aunque Elsa no podía negar sobre lo creativa que le resultaba (ya que se encontraba a unas horas de distancia de la que la había asaltado en su cama), tampoco podía evitar sentirse curiosamente emocionada por el suceso. Había pasado mucho tiempo percibiendo esa especie de atracción hacia su mejor amiga y en realidad ella también llegó a sentirse resignada a mantener siempre su relación de esa forma. Platónica, como la nombró el joven barbado de sus visiones.

¿Podía ser posible que lo que existía entre Kyla y ella se tornara en otra cosa? ¿Algo más?

¿Pero y si solo se trataba de sí misma expresándose como si se encontrara en el lugar de Kyla? Como si en su mente estuviera usando la imagen de su amiga para contestarse sus propias preguntas a su conveniencia…

No. No podía ser. El dialogo de la morena con Titus contenía información de eventos que ella no conocía, ni podía imaginar. Así que algo de eso tenía que ser de algún modo cierto, a pesar de no saber cómo era que estaba ocurriendo todo eso en primer lugar.

Aunque su entusiasmo se le desvaneció al pensar en la veracidad del resto de la plática.

Porque significaría la confirmación de que Kyla podría haber pasado la mayor parte de su noche teniendo sexo con otra mujer y aparentemente no había sido su primera encamada.

– ¿Y eso a mí que rayos me debería de importar? –se murmuró la regente con enfado cuando la idea hizo que se le retorcieran las entrañas y le temperatura a su alrededor disminuyera.

Por un momento, Elsa se sintió avergonzada dentro de su estupor. No hacía ni doce horas que había puesto a Kyla bajo la misma luz que la iluminaba a ella y ya estaba, ¿qué? ¿Reclamándola para sí misma? ¿Admitiendo que por alguna especie de empatía gremial creía que le pertenecía y que por eso debía agraviarse?

Por supuesto que la quería. Kyla era lo más cercano que tenía a un familiar vivo (al menos uno con el que mantuviera una buena relación), si bien se trataba de alguien con quien guardara tanta lejanía; pero aquel enojo suyo le resultaba irracional. No tenía sentido. Elsa no comprendía cómo era que podía sentirse tan cercana a Kyla, encontrándose esta a cientos de kilómetros, mientras tenía que ser tan distante emocionalmente con su propia hermana con la que habitaba el mismo hogar. (Pese a que Elsa era muy consciente de haberse pasado la vida anteponiendo las necesidades de Anna por encima de las de suyas)

Ambas jóvenes ocupaban un lugar importante en el corazón de Elsa y eso la agobiaba.

Parecía absurdo, pero no podía dejar de darle vueltas al dilema, porque a Anna era natural amarla. Se trataba de su sangre y su único contacto con lo que quedaba de su casa. La esperanza de un linaje recaía sobre los hombros de la pelirroja. Todo lo que Elsa recordaba sobre su infancia y ser feliz brillaba en la alegre mirada turquesa de su hermanita que todos los días se afanaba por agradarla, aunque esa felicidad se encontrara distorsionada por la magia de los trolls y pareciera ahora tan improbable.

–Pero en esa felicidad también refulgían ojos violetas.

Eso era un hecho que no podía negarse. Muchas veces a Elsa le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que aquella infancia compartida fuera la causa por la que Kyla le resultaba tan significativa; pero desechaba rápidamente la teoría porque no lo sentía enteramente de esa forma. Algo dentro suyo le decía constantemente que eso no lo era todo, porque había algo más grande y trascendental que aunque no fuera capaz de desmenuzar o poner en palabras, la sobrepasaba y resultaba tanto o más incontrolable que sus poderes de hielo y nieve.

– ¿Y si fuera realmente amor?

Elsa se apretujó los dedos nerviosamente y se reprochó frustrada por no ser capaz de reconocer ese sentimiento. ¿Qué era el amor si no una más de aquellas emociones que se obligaba día a día a borrar de sus pensamientos y de su actuar? No tenía idea de cómo reaccionar. Ni con el asunto del amor, ni con los celos y posesividad que estaban aflorándole en el pecho atosigándola y confundiéndola. Poniéndola a divagar de esa manera tan absurda.

La regente resopló. Le molestaba saberse tan torpe y alienada en el tema como si ni siquiera fuera humana, y peor aún, armarse todo aquel lío por una situación totalmente hipotética que había visto mientras dormía. Porque en lo que a ella le concernía, estar un momento dentro de su cuerpo y al siguiente ver a través de los ojos de Kyla era algo ridículamente imposible.

¿Pero y si no era así?

–No, no. No puede ser. –Se repetía, tratando de razonar con lógica. –Debo estarme inventando todo esto. Los nombres, los lugares. Seguro lo escuché o leí antes y me estoy imaginando todo este cuento porque en el fondo es lo que me gustaría que sucediera… –Elsa apretó la mandíbula y enderezó aún más su recta postura al girar la perilla de su puerta. –Eso no puede ser… –Se contestó firmemente para dar por zanjadas esas inútiles especulaciones.

Elsa recorrió su extremadamente ordenada habitación y se acercó a un maniquí en el que ya estaba preparado un vestido negro con motivos florales y los colores tradiciones verde y rojo oscuro típicos para el halling. La regente comenzó a desvestirse y cambiarse las prendas en lo que mentalmente repasaba los graciosos giros y saltos que las parejas realizaban en aquel baile tradicional.

Los pasos del halling eran tan acrobáticos que se había vuelto una costumbre llevar a cabo una competencia para descubrir quiénes eran los bailarines más osados de la fiesta. Ningún evento se salvaba de aquello. Ni festivales, ni bodas y todo mundo era libre de participar. Elsa conocía muy bien todos los pasos, pero nunca había sido capaz de reunir el valor necesario para abandonar la prudencia que la mantenía aferrada a su sitio designado en el que se dedicaba exclusivamente a la expectación. El lugar seguro para ella.

Elsa se abotonó uno de sus típicos sacos que hacían juego con sus conjuntos y se aseguró que su falda estuviera lisa e impecable. Revisó que su cabello fuera perfecto y se retocó el maquillaje. No tenía que hacer la gran cosa en el halling, solo sentarse en el palco viendo cómo todos la pasaban bien y seleccionar a la mejor pareja de danzantes, pero como también había un grupo de jueces para eso, su trabajo solo consistiría en estar de acuerdo con ellos.

Elsa suspiró imaginándose a su hermana Anna dando vueltas y moviéndose con gracia alrededor de la pista de baile junto al resto de jóvenes que se congregarían para la celebración. Parecía que siempre era así, la diversión y las risas estaban destinados para los otros y para ella solo quedaban las ineludibles obligaciones.

Elsa se estremeció apesadumbrada ante el pensamiento y abandonó su recamara, enfilándose a la ciudadela.

–A montar el espectáculo.

...

–Creo que ese chico rubio de la esquina es el mejor de todos, ¿No te parece? –pronunció Anna con una sonrisa amplia dirigiéndole una mirada cauta a su hermana.

– ¿Mmm? –fue toda la respuesta por parte de la difusa regente.

Anna se hundió en su asiento y regresó la vista a la pista de baile. Elsa suspiró. Había estado distraída todo el evento pensando en Kyla y en sus sueños. Se sentía un poco mal porque sabía que su hermana aprovechaba los escasos momentos de esos eventos donde podían estar juntas aunque fuera de manera formal.

Elsa sabía que Anna hacía todo lo posible por socializar con ella y enmendar su fría relación, pero eso era algo que la regente no podía permitirle por su propio bien, aunque su hermanita no se diera cuenta de ello. Era tan difícil protegerla cuando ella insistía tanto.

Habría que alejarla, como era su costumbre.

– ¿No vas a bailar con el resto de las doncellas? –inquirió Elsa, extendiendo su mano enguantada rumbo a la pista de baile, al tiempo que sentía una ligera punzada en el pecho al darse cuenta de la manera en la que le pedía a su hermana que se retirara de su presencia _._

Anna la miró boquiabierta con los ojos brillantes, llenos de sentimiento.

–Yo… –la pelirroja se enredaba nerviosamente las manos en el regazo. –pensaba que… tal vez…

Elsa dio un trago de su copa de akevitt para ocultar cualquier signo de emoción en su rostro y le arqueó una ceja a su hermana.

–Deberías unirte al grupo. –Indicó, señalándole a las personas de abajo que se tomaban de las manos en una rítmica y alegre ronda. –Eres joven y sabes bien que yo no bailo. –añadió cortando la oración que la muchacha estaba por formular, aunque le dedicó una sonrisa amable para suavizar el efecto de aquella orden.

Anna la miró con sus enormes ojos turquesas y se pasó tímidamente un hilo de cabello tras la oreja.

–Sí… tienes razón. –La pelirroja se levantó del asiento y se alisó los pliegues de la falda antes de encaminarse a la escalerilla para descender rumbo a la fiesta. –Tu… ah, te ves muy hermosa. –Titubeó la pelirroja. –No sería justo para nadie si tu…

–Gracias, Anna. –La cortó Elsa, antes de beber nuevamente de su copa. Dio un trago grande con el fin de ver si podía atribuirle al licor, el color repentino que le afloraba en las pálidas mejillas.

–Sí, bueno… Nos vemos. –soltó decepcionada la joven princesa.

Elsa la observó alejarse y se pasó cansadamente la mano enguantada por la frente. Cómo detestaba ese tipo de situaciones. Era en escenarios como aquel, estando rodeada de gente y bullicio que resentía más que nunca su soledad. No era justo que tuvieran que ser así las cosas entre ellas. Eran familia. Lo único que tenían ambas y sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que su hermana llegara al límite del rechazo que era capaz de soportar.

Si tan solo ella hubiera nacido normal. Si la magia no le recorriera por las venas y su tacto no lastimara. Se lamentaba Elsa con pesadumbre. Si sus emociones no causaran tantos estragos. Si tan solo las malditas no fueran tan confusas. Habría crecido junto a su hermana y su mejor amiga y confidente habría estado ahí, justo en la habitación de al lado. Sus padres no habrían tenido que estar siempre con el ojo puesto sobre ella, eternamente preocupados por una vieja canción profética que para nada tendría que ver con su persona. El castillo tendría siempre sus puertas abiertas y sería bullicioso e interesante. Elsa habría podido vivir afuera. Sintiendo el sol, tostándose la piel, cabalgando junto a Anna en su propio fino y mimado corcel, disfrutando del ajetreado ir y venir del puerto, subirse a una nave para recorrer el mundo con su hermana y hablarse de todo porque entre ellas nunca se guardarían secretos.

Kyla podría haberlas visitado siempre que lo deseara y las tres habrían sido las mejores amigas sin restricción alguna. Sin ninguna atadura. Sin ningún temor. Porque ya que Elsa estaba usando la imaginación, también soñaba con que sus sentimientos para con la morena serían puros y no debía acomplejarse por no encajar en las convenciones sociales, pues tampoco tendría inmorales pensamientos sobre ninguna viajera de cabello negro azabache, ni ninguna otra mujer. Porque ella sería simplemente un impecable modelo a seguir y una gobernante ejemplar. Digna sucesora de sus padres y representante de la casa de los Arnadalr. Todo lo que los reyes de Arendelle habían deseado que fuera.

Si tan sólo hubiera nacido normal.

Elsa podría haber dejado que sus lágrimas le corrieran libremente por el rosto si no se hubiera recordado que se encontraba en un evento público. Ella no era normal. Nunca iba a poder serlo. Sabía que siempre trataría de complacer la memoria de sus progenitores, pero nunca estaba segura de poder lograrlo del todo. La magia no le daba cuartel un solo segundo. Era traicionera y escurridiza, como un perro desobediente que malagradecidamente pareciera aguardar cualquier descuido de su parte para ir a morderle la mano. Su corazón no era mucho mejor que sus poderes si este se la pasaba demostrando su entusiasmo ante las personas incorrectas. Era como si a pesar de los años, el encierro y la represión, Elsa no hubiera sido capaz de desarrollar un ápice de voluntad cuando se trataba de acomodar sus pensamientos y estos incluyeran a Kyla. La morena se le estaba tornando en una malsana obsesión y Elsa ya no sabía a qué dios debía encomendarse para que aquella situación cambiara. Había momentos en los que las posibilidades le arrebataban el aliento en frenesí y otros como aquel en el que solo la hacían encogerse en sus remordimientos. Y Anna. Dios, Anna. Elsa ni siquiera sabía cómo comenzar a enumerar todo el daño que le había causado a su dulce hermana. Anna era tan inocente, entusiasta y noble, pese a que ella casi la había matado cuando niñas. No importaba que ella no fuera capaz de recordarlo. Elsa jamás lo olvidaría. Anna era la mejor hermana menor y ella tenía que ser tan adusta todo el tiempo, haciéndola a un lado y rechazándola aunque la pelirroja jamás cesara de intentar y siguiera componiéndole esa bella sonrisa en la ingenua esperanza de obtener la reciprocidad que Elsa diariamente le negaba.

Como si no bastara con que sus días fueran amargos, también tenía que ensombrecer los de Anna.

Elsa se mordió el labio pensando en la promesa que les había hecho a sus padres mucho antes de que murieran. Mantener lejos a Anna no debería impedir que fuera agradable y se prometió que la próxima vez que vistiesen de gala, sería ella quién la halagaría.

...

–Santo Dios. Somos una nación de borrachos, Gerda. –susurró Elsa con un hilo de voz áspera que sonaba lastimera. –Pereceremos por el alcohol o nos conservaremos en él. Y ambas alternativas implican sentirse así de mal…

Elsa tenía la cara pegada al escritorio y era plenamente consciente del sonido rasposo que emanaba del pan tostado al que el ama de llaves untaba una generosa porción de queso bree. Por primera vez en la vida, Elsa pensó que odiaba el pan.

–Lo que pasa es que usted ha estado bebiendo de más, su alteza. –la mujer frunció el ceño contrariadamente. –No debería tomar tan en serio esas viejas tradiciones. Es muy joven todavía como para quemarse la garganta en los festivales. No veo ese afán suyo estos días por terminar su propio barril de akevitt. –le reprochó sirviéndole las tostadas en el plato. –Se está acercando a conseguirlo.

Elsa gruño sin levantar la cara de la madera. Sabía que los reclamos de su nana eran ciertos, pero una vez que Anna la había dejado ahí en el palco con sus pensamientos y estos pasaron a extinguirse hasta quedarse en blanco con la visión del baile y las parejas. No pudo evitar pensar en las habilidades de Kyla de intentar aquella danza. Era como si simplemente no fuera capaz de sacársela de la cabeza. No tenía idea en realidad si ella bailaba. Nunca lo había mencionado en sus cartas. Aunque dada la naturaleza de su personalidad, Elsa imaginaba que sí, y a pesar que los bailes de Corona requerían más zapateo, el _Schuhplattler_ incorporaba muchos saltos, cosa que pensó no debería de dificultársele a su amiga debido a su complexión, y bueno, una vez que pensó en su constitución, una cosa llevó a la otra… y Elsa no creyó que pudiera sentirse más acalorada si en realidad se hubiera bebido el barril de akevitt que le había mencionado Gerda. Elsa torció las cejas y ahogó un bufido exasperado. Definitivamente era un caso perdido.

El ama de llaves le colocó un cuenco con guisado de cordero y una taza de té a lado de su alteza, y estaba preparándole los cubiertos, cuando un atronador golpeteo en su puerta amenazó con derribarla, o al menos así se lo pareció a Elsa, que gimió sin moverse de la posición que mantenía con la mejilla apoyada contra el mueble de roble.

–Pase. –respondió en un susurro ahogado.

Kai entró al despacho llevando un montón de documentos consigo y se detuvo en seco. Le dirigió una mirada extrañada a Gerda quién le hizo un ademán de que debía hablar en voz baja, luego miró a la joven regente con medio cuerpo tendido sobre el escritorio, y esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Era como ver al Rey cuando tenía su edad y pasaba por lo mismo durante sus primeros festivales. Vio a la princesa suspirar y enderezarse en su silla, posando sobre él esa mirada tan adulta para su edad, cargada con las mismas responsabilidades que le ensombrecían los ojos como de igual forma llegó a ocurrir en su tiempo con su padre.

El sirviente se aclaró la garganta antes de hablarle quedamente.

–Llegaron los documentos que estaba esperando sobre las reformas mercantiles, mi señora, y el contrato por la compra de la flotilla en la que decidió invertir. Hay algunas cartas también.

Elsa asintió levemente y le hizo una seña a Kai para que depositara todo en la mesita que tenía a su lado.

– ¿Podrías arreglar una reunión con el consejo para la tarde? –le dijo colocando la servilleta en su regazo y acercando su plato. –Me pondré al día con esto y tomaremos decisiones entonces. Sé que todos desearán terminar temprano por las fiestas. –Elsa esbozó una media sonrisa pensando en la noche repleta de postres y tartas en la que a ella también le gustaría verse involucrada.

–Por supuesto, su alteza.

–Gracias, Kai.

El hombre se retiró con una reverencia y Gerda comenzó a separar los documentos. Elsa estaba mordiendo animadamente su tostada con queso cuando abrió los ojos como platos y sacó de entre las manos del ama de llaves un sobre con sello azulado y un águila impresa en el lacre endurecido.

– ¡No puede ser! –se dijo, admirando el artículo como si irradiara fuego entre sus helados dedos resguardados.

Gerda la miró con estupefacción. No reconoció la marca en el sobre, ni entendía el sobresalto de su joven regente.

– ¿Sucede algo su alteza?

Elsa se ruborizó y balanceó el sobre en su mano en lo que creyó que sería un buen intento de parecer casual.

–Oh, nada. Esperaba correspondencia de mi amiga Kyla. Ella se encuentra ahora en… –Elsa se obligó a recordar. – ¡Cnosos!, si, Cnosos, –carraspeó y desvió la mirada concentrándose en su plato. –Lindo lugar… o eso he leído. –Depositó el sobre a su diestra y se metió la cuchara a la boca para evitar tener que pronunciar nada más.

Gerda apretó los labios.

–No importa lo entusiasmada que se encuentre este año, su alteza… –le susurró con amabilidad. –No más agua de fuego para usted hasta nuevo aviso.

Elsa le sonrió apenadamente y le asintió concediéndole la razón. Desayunó lo más rápido que pudo para tener la oportunidad de quedarse a solas y leer aquel mensaje. Cuando el ama de llaves recogió la loza vacía y se dispuso a retirarse de la habitación, la muchacha se encontraba hojeando el pesado fardo de leyes de comercio exterior con suma concentración como la dedicada regente que era. No bien hubo Elsa escuchado que los pasos de Gerda se perdían al final de las escaleras, que hizo a un lado el montón de papeles y cogió presurosa el sobre lacrado, quebrantando el sello con dedos temblorosos. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y se inclinó hacia adelante como si pretendiese meterse ella misma dentro del pergamino. Tomó aire al recorrer los ojos azules por la alegre y firme caligrafía.

_"Querida Elsa:_

_Sé que debe parecerte una sorpresa recibir esta carta con un sello diferente al del Sol, pero ¿No te parece grato que podamos comunicarnos tan velozmente? Te escribo desde un hermoso castillo con vista al mar, justo como el tuyo, aunque puedes apostar que hace mucho más calor aquí. Mi anfitrión, Titus Gianakópoulos es el heredero del palacio más grande de la civilización Minoica y es todo un personaje, pero me ha ofrecido toda su hospitalidad e influencias con tal de extraer los secretos de las ruinas de_ _Mykênai_ _. Es una vieja ciudadela olvidada, sepultada bajo la tierra y el agua que puede ocultar información que conteste muchas preguntas._

_¿Podrías escribirme estos días y brindarme algo de confianza antes de zambullirme al mar? Puedes enviar tu mensaje por este conducto. No es necesario que escribas remitente ni uses tu sello, sólo dirígelo a mí. (Así es, ahora soy medianamente importante.)_

_P.D. Perdona por no enviarte nada en esta ocasión, pero si te sirve de algo, he visto este símbolo constantemente aquí y de alguna forma me hace pensar en ti, así que te lo comparto. Espero que me escribas pronto y te encuentres bien.”_

_Ky_

Elsa arqueó las cejas y estudió ese distintivo. Tres espirales se entrelazaban triangularmente de sus puntas encerradas en un círculo. No tenía idea de lo que significaba aquello, pero le gustaba su forma. También le parecía que le recordaba a Kyla, al menos en la manera en la que se le ensortijaban los mechones de la cabellera oscura.

La regente se recargó en su silla y procesó aquello. Su pecho subía y bajaba ante cada exhalación que escapó de sus labios y que adornaban la expresión más difícil de descifrar que alguna vez le hubiera cruzado el rostro.

Todo era cierto.

Elsa repasó aquello en su mente. Las palabras. Los hechos. Kyla.

Sus sueños habían ocurrido en realidad.


	4. la soñadora y la aventurera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las posiblidades son abrumadoras cuando se pasó una vida sin pensarlas. Los sueños pueden reflejar no sólo los anhelos y es cuestión de sabiduría lograr interpretarlos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo jugaremos un poco y haremos algo muy de Frozen con la inclusión de un número musical. La canción utilizada para esto es "Hildring" de Helene Bøksle. Una baladita noruega que espero amenice bien el momento y les guste. Para escucharla pueden buscarla en youtube.
> 
> Cualquier comentario o feedback es apreciado y me es útil para mejorar la escritura. Los invito a hacerlo si cuentan con el tiempo. Si tienen dudas, siempre se las contestaré por mensaje privado. Gracias.
> 
> Frozen y demás personajes pertenecen a Disney. Esta es una obra de ficción y no es una historia apta para niños.

 

...

**Un corazón helado  
** por Berelince  
 **4**  la soñadora y la aventurera

...

_–Somos iguales._

Elsa frunció el entrecejo y se mordió el labio, sintiendo un golpeteo taladrándole el pecho por aquella realización, como si de repente todo lo que creyera hubiera sido una gran mentira. Una extraña broma. Se había sentido tan sola y alienada durante gran parte de su vida y la respuesta siempre la tuvo ahí gritándole entre sus manos. En las cartas que recibía puntualmente por parte de la morena.

Si tan sólo se lo hubiera imaginado.

¿Habrían sido diferentes las cosas?

Elsa negó con la cabeza, respondiéndose a sí misma. Por supuesto que no. Se sentía tan perdida ante aquellas ideas y estaba tan atemorizada y perturbada que con seguridad se habría alejado de Kyla si hubiera descubierto esa revelación en el pasado; y sin embargo ahora… para Elsa era un alivio. Se trataba de la confirmación que necesitaba para comprender que no estaba sola. Que sus anhelos eran compartidos y al parecer, correspondidos.

_–Kyla y yo…_

Elsa releyó la carta recordando el sueño en el que ella había ocupado el lugar de su amiga. Palpitando inseguramente ante el papel en blanco al exponer sus angustias con el príncipe barbado que la cuestionaba sin comprender sus motivaciones. La regente arqueó las cejas. En realidad ella tampoco las entendía. No se imaginaba cómo había comenzado todo aquello.

¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente llevaba Kyla guardándole ese cariño? ¿Cómo había sobrellevado y aceptado su forma de ser? Porque para Elsa, era evidente que así era. Su amiga no parecía tener reparo en obedecer sus pretensiones, y… La regente tragó saliva.

Kyla había mencionado sus intentos de ignorar lo que sentía por ella con otras personas.

Elsa sintió que la mandíbula se le tensaba ante la idea y aborreció tener que sopesarlo. Le parecía estúpido e injusto para Kyla reaccionar de esa manera, puesto que ella era una persona libre que podía ir y hacer lo que quisiera con quien le viniera en gana; más sin embargo, el ardor que le recorrió las entrañas a la regente fue tan patente como si una nación extranjera profanara sus tierras y ella se sintiera dispuesta a declarar la guerra y aplastar al enemigo con tal de recuperar lo que por derecho le pertenecía.

Era un impulso extraño, incluso la analogía no correspondía a su pensamiento pacifista; pero así lo razonó.

Elsa se llevó los dedos sobre la boca abierta, horrorizada ante el descubrimiento de que era una mujer posesiva y que ya reclamaba impetuosamente a su amiga como suya.

Se colocó las manos en la cara y se llenó de vergüenza. No sabía qué pensar de sí misma y no quería ni imaginarse lo que especularían de ella los demás. Elsa ahogó un gemido y sus ojos azules se dilataron sobrecogidos.

¡Dios, lo que pensarían sus difuntos padres!

Las cejas de la muchacha se curvaron en su pálida frente cuando cerró los ojos y percibió el descenso de las comisuras de sus labios. De pronto, una creciente sensación de culpa le crepitó en el corazón y lo quemó haciéndole daño.

Elsa estaba segura que en el fondo, ellos lo sabían.

El Rey no la habría educado ni preparado como lo había hecho si no lo hubiera anticipado.

Elsa habría deseado tanto haberse sincerado con su padre, (aunque el mero pensamiento la sobrecogiera) pero su inseguridad nunca le permitió encontrar un momento adecuado para ello. Además, toda la relación entre ellos se mantuvo en un nivel formal y académico, si bien nunca dejaron de ser los más cercanos.

Elsa en realidad ya no recordaba quién de los dos había levantado ese muro invisible de educada familiaridad que solo era capaz de expresar el afecto por medio de palabras que no permitían ningún exceso. Razón por la que Elsa prefirió enfocarse en el desarrollo de habilidades para afrontar sus obligaciones de futura gobernante, junto al constante recordatorio del control y disciplina que debía mantener para con sus caóticos poderes helados. Aspirando al orgullo paterno aunque este fuera uno silencioso y solemne.

_–Al menos me lo habría ganado._

La muchacha miró la superficie fina y reluciente del escritorio que había pertenecido a su padre y lo acarició con las puntas de sus dedos insensibles por la tela blanca que los cubrían con esa delicada capa de seda que llevaba usando casi toda la vida.

El Rey de Arendelle había sido esa figura vigilante y protectora que parecía cuidar los pasos que ella andaba, aún si la muchacha nunca se imaginó los escenarios que el soberano evidentemente sí hubo vislumbrado varios años atrás, con la pulida capacidad de observación de un experimentado campeón de ajedrez que prepara su territorio para desarrollar sus mejores jugadas.

Elsa recordaba que casualmente en una o dos ocasiones su padre la había aleccionado sobre los arreglos que tendría que hacer si algún día decidía aceptar desposarse con un príncipe consorte; también sobre las funciones que tendría que cumplir para asegurarse que la familia real de Arendelle tuviera descendencia. (por muy terribles que le parecieron) En muchas otras, le había explicado cómo tendría que hacer los arreglos de aquel proceso para su hermana, poniendo especial énfasis en el hipotético caso en el que un posible sobrino varón la llegara a suceder en el gobierno.

Hablaron ampliamente en más de una ocasión sobre las opciones más sensatas y competentes de aquellos tiempos para ensamblar un buen gabinete y Elsa muchas veces quiso cuestionarle el motivo de sus incomprensibles sugerencias; sin embargo, nunca trataron el tema de su propia naturaleza. Como si esta, por omisión, se tuviera por sentada al igual que sucedía con sus innombrables poderes.

Porque sus inclinaciones debían ser un comportamiento con el que simplemente había nacido, (así como le pasaba con aquella maldición de hielo) y que no se discutió una sola vez. Elsa a esas alturas no era capaz de imaginarse si la causa fue una tácita aceptación o porque no se podía hacer nada contra ninguna de las dos fallas. Las cuales de todos modos, la regente creía imposibles de reparar.

Elsa nunca dudó del amor que veía reflejado en los profundos ojos del Rey de Arendelle, si bien muchas veces pudo percibir un rastro de pena en ellos. Imaginar la verdad de los pensamientos de su padre, era el tipo de cosas que lograba quitarle el sueño a Elsa en sus solitarios momentos vulnerables de auto-rechazo, donde se daba el lujo de revolcarse en autocompasión para luego zambullirse en su propio y tormentoso mar de incertidumbres.

_– ¿Realmente se sentirían tan decepcionados?_

Elsa dirigió sus pensamientos hacia su madre. La Reina no fue un caso muy diferente. Ella la había visto crecer con esa elegancia recatada tan propia y melancólica, pero su afecto y cuidados para con su primogénita fueron completamente innegables. Elsa torció los labios sutilmente al recordarla. La monarca de Arendelle era una mujer dulce que besaba raspones, sonreía como un ángel y tenía la capacidad de cambiar el gentil gesto por una enfática mueca iracunda cuando la ociosidad infantil de sus princesas lo ameritaba, que sabía abrazar y confortar como solo las madres pueden hacerlo, y que el escrutinio de sus ojos podían sacarle a cualquiera la confesión de una fechoría. Pero esa mirada materna era también amable. Le evocaba alegría en su corazón la mayor parte del tiempo y la suave voz de la Reina constantemente expresó palabras sabias que últimamente Elsa, ahora como regente se había estado recordando.

Porque las enseñanzas de su madre fueron siempre distintas a las del Rey, aunque más crípticas y confusas.

La Reina le hablaba de las cosas que no se percibían, las que eran subjetivas y más difíciles de comprender para Elsa y que formaban parte del arte de formarse como una mujer con poder. Discutían mucho sobre la naturaleza de las cosas. Los misterios ocultos tras ciertos gestos en las personas y la verdad implícita que podía deducirse si se observaban fijamente los alrededores. Analizaban tranquilamente las palabras de antiguos pensadores, y las horas se les escapaban de las manos entre premisas que buscaban desentrañar la sabiduría imbuida en sus textos; aunque su intención nunca pareció ir tras motivos políticos o ventajosos, sino que aspiraba a comprender las cuestiones más básicas del pensamiento de la humanidad. Cómo el origen de los conceptos de la virtud y la maldad.

Mientras las lecciones de su padre fueron las que podían servirle para manejar el reino, las de su madre parecían servir para aplicarlas en la vida. Aunque en su momento, Elsa no lo hubiera considerado de esa forma.

La Reina era paciente y amorosa. Contemplativa. Elsa perpetuaba en su memoria las ocasiones en las que se sentaban a beber el té y parecían entenderse sin palabras. Como si los ojos azules de madre e hija bastaran para ello. Recordaba su dulce voz cuando enfrascada en algún lienzo, le tarareaba las líneas de la melancólica  _Mitt Land_.

"Du er den sangen som synger i meg /  ** _Tú eres la canción que canta para mi_** "

"den tonen som aldri dør hen. /  ** _En ese tono que nunca morirá_** "

Elsa sintió las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. Las dejó surcarle el rostro y empaparle las solapas del saco oscuro.

Ya no podía hacer nada más que pedirles su perdón.

La regente apretó los puños y se levantó de la silla de respaldo alto secándose los ojos con el dorso de su mano enguantada. Sabía que lo correcto habría sido utilizar el pañuelo de su bolsillo, pero no le importó. Se dirigió a la ventana cerrada y miró hacia el soleado exterior, a los paseantes que disfrutaban de las celebraciones primaverales. Elsa apoyó la frente en el cristal y resopló afligidamente apretándose el estómago con la mano.

¿Cómo iba a manejar un asunto así entre la corte y la población? ¿Cómo reaccionarían si supieran que su futura reina era una hechicera que prefería la compañía femenina? (si bien aún era toda una virgen al respecto fuera de su inquieta imaginación.)

_–Sería todo un escándalo... –_ pensó al sentir que el aire se le quedaba en los pulmones y todo su valor se le esfumaba.

Arendelle seguía celebrando sus viejas costumbres y era una tierra reacia al abandono de su herencia en aras del sentido de civilización. Si bien era cierto que los sacrificios y las ofrendas de sangre habían disminuido con la introducción de la religión cristiana que apaciguó aquellas tierras vikingas. Se había logrado solamente una mera relación de tolerancia entre ambas creencias.

Era un tanto incongruente hincar la rodilla ante un Dios crucificado y llenar la copa por el sueño de Odín en el invierno, pero eso sucedía.

El pueblo e incluso sus padres y ella misma aún leían las runas que guardaban la información de hechizos y supersticiones que se seguían transmitiendo de generación en generación, y prácticas como el Ostara (que se fusionaba con la Pascua), y pequeños actos como cargar con una bellota en el bolsillo para la buena suerte o encender piras a la mitad del verano para celebrar a las criaturas mágicas de los bosques aún se llevaban a cabo aunque leyeran la biblia por las noches y escucharan sermones los Domingos.

La expresión de Elsa vaciló y se miró las manos. Ya era bastante malo ser una  _Seiðr_ , sin duda alguna así la reconocería la gente si presenciaran su poder, con la palabra antigua designada para las hechiceras malignas.

¿Pero además resultar ser tan retorcida como para amar a una persona de su mismo género?

Elsa sintió que el corazón se le caía a los pies. Su religión lo condenaba. Eso lo sabía bien, y aunque no se consideraba muy devota que digamos, aquello no era bien visto en ninguna parte.

En los países del sur se castigaba con la muerte, en el este se pagaba con el exilio. En su hogar, lo menos que se esperaba era la excomunión y la pérdida de su título o peor aún, su cabeza. Era el método típico de ejecución después de todo.

Claro, seguramente podía estar exagerando, pero nunca había conocido un caso así y no se sentía muy segura de encontrar algún dato que lo corroborara en el libro de su familia.

Nadie habría resultado tan estúpido como para ponerlo por escrito. Al menos eso se repetía para sentirse menos anormal.

Como si la perspectiva de calcinarse en el infierno no resultara lo suficientemente persuasiva, siempre estaba el hacha para asegurarse que los límites quedaran lo suficientemente establecidos.

Elsa se acarició inconscientemente el largo cuello. Se pasó el nudo que sentía en la garganta y trató de fijar toda su atención en el montón de papeles que la aguardaban sobre el escritorio y que tenía que comprender para su junta de la tarde. Decidió que estudiaría primero y ya pensaría en sus sentimientos después.

No había prisas para ello.

...

Los doce miembros del consejo ya ocupaban sus lugares y se pusieron de pie ceremoniosamente cuando Elsa entró a la gran sala seguida por Kai. La regente les dedicó un educado saludo a los asistentes y tomó su posición en la silla alta al extremo de la larga mesa de madera mientras el sirviente le entregaba a cada representante algunas páginas que contenían los puntos que tendrían que revisar en esa junta. Elsa suspiró. Parte de las desventajas de ser la Princesa Regente y no la Reina, era que cada decisión que tomara tenía que ser primero votada y aprobada por ese grupo conformado por los señores de las provincias de Arendelle. Así sería hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad, cuando el consejo se reduciría entonces al representante de la capital, su legislador, su tesorero y su sabio; los cuales tendría que elegir luego de ser coronada.

–Caballeros, –Elsa le agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza a Kai cuando le acercó una taza de té, y el hombre le dedicó una reverencia antes de retirarse de la sala. –el  _Fika_  de este año parece más espléndido que de costumbre. Se han estado hirviendo cantidades colosales de café en las cocinas desde temprano. –La regente sonrió elegantemente y acomodó las páginas que sostenía entre sus manos. – Así que sugiero que liberemos la agenda temprano.

Los hombres se sonrieron entre ellos y asintieron animadamente. Fika era la fiesta del café y prometía una agradable velada repleta de pasteles, galletas y chocolates. Ningún oriundo de Arendelle se negaba al consumo de la cafeína o al dulzor y hasta Elsa tenía que admitir que se le hacía agua la boca ante la perspectiva de degustar un buen  _kaffebrød_  (pan de café) pensando seriamente que bien podría atreverse a molestar a su hermana, arrebatándole algunos de sus preciosos  _Krumkakes (barquillos rellenos)_ los cuales la pelirroja acaparaba recelosamente como un dragón a su tesoro, en cada ocasión que se incluían aquellos cucuruchos en algún menú desde que tenía cuatro años.

–En el primer punto. Sobre el aumento en los Aranceles…

Pasadas dos horas. Elsa había negociado y logrado la aprobación de casi todas sus propuestas. Un par seguían en el tintero y aún sentía que le faltaba pelear un poco más para convencer a los representantes de tomar medidas preventivas ante la centralización de sus recursos por parte de Weselton, ya que consideraba que otros países podían pagar mejor por sus materias primas y ser menos abusivos con los impuestos. El más anciano del grupo comenzó a dedicarle una retahíla sobre la ancestral relación entre ambas naciones y el más joven y entusiasta de los hombres se dispuso fervientemente a apoyar lo que decía el primero, valiéndose de un montón de anotaciones y gestos animados.

La regente se resignó, recargándose en su asiento, a escucharlo.

A Elsa no le importaba mucho el argumento de la imagen exterior. ¿Qué clase de imagen le pintaba Arendelle al mundo de todos modos? Con sus puertas cerradas desde la década anterior y todas esas evasivas oficiales en las que cordialmente se negaban a cambiar la situación. El comercio se había visto sumamente afectado por esas medidas y los aliados no sobraban. Elsa como buena hija de su padre había tomado la estafeta de su gobierno en sus manos, pero era difícil manejar las cosas de esa manera. Estaban casi a la mitad del siglo y Dios sabía que no podían quedarse atrás cuando el resto del continente bullía con los vapores de la Revolución Industrial.

Kyla le había contado aquello con detalle. Las actividades que se estaban llevando a cabo en Inglaterra. Con la invención de esas _máquinas_ que agilizaban las labores en los telares y la ampliación de las líneas ferroviarias que conectaban a las grandes ciudades valiéndose de locomotoras que transportaban materias primas y personas de un punto a otro con extremada efectividad.

_–Algo digno de verse, sin duda._ –se pensó la regente dándole vueltas a la idea de la fortuna que debía sonreírle a su amiga si es que ella podía presenciar cómo estaba cambiando el mundo, a la vez que era capaz de recorrerlo en perfecta autonomía.

Con libertad.

Elsa tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa evidenciando su poca paciencia para las reuniones y posó los ojos azul cobalto en el té que se agitaba levemente dentro de la taza que tenía frente a ella. Una sensación de somnolencia la invadió de manera soporífera cuando la vista se le nubló y se perdió en ese vacío conocido que la llevó al interior de la mirada de Kyla, muy lejos, en otro lugar.

Elsa sintió que su cuerpo no podía sostenerse en ninguna superficie. Sus pies se sacudían pesadamente sin conseguir la gran cosa mientras el agua helada que la calaba hasta los huesos la bamboleaba violentamente sin que pudiera hacer algo al respecto. El sonido que le llenaba los oídos era el del mar que no dejaba de arremeter contra ella. Percibía un fuerte olor a cieno en esa abrumadora oscuridad y una terrible sensación de impotencia se le fue agolpando en el agitado pecho, donde su corazón latía vertiginosamente sabiéndose en peligro.

– ¡Titus! –se escuchó gritar Elsa aterrada con esa voz ajena en la penumbra inundada.

– ¡Resiste, Kyla! –respondió el hombre en un eco que a ella le pareció demasiado lejano.

El agua ya le llegaba al cuello y la piedra que le bloqueaba el paso no cedía. Elsa apretó los dientes y llenó sus pulmones de aire apenas un segundo antes que el mar terminara de colarse violentamente en aquella negra cámara y la constriñera contra la pared opuesta, empapándole hasta el último mechón oscuro de cabello. Se golpeó fuerte en la nuca cuando su cuerpo chocó duramente contra el mármol que llevaba siglos hundido. Elsa maldijo para sus adentros por la punzada que le aguijoneó los omóplatos y sacudió la cabeza sintiéndose atarantada, pero braceó lo más aprisa que sus músculos se lo permitieron en el más básico instinto de supervivencia al tiempo que luchaba contra la pesada ropa que la jalaba hacia abajo.

Elsa se sintió nadar hasta que logró alcanzar la entrada bloqueada por la que sólo pasaba el agua salada. Extendió las manos y palpó y empujo desesperadamente hasta rajarse las palmas en un alarido silencioso. Abrió la boca estremecida por el daño que le ocasionó la piel herida y la falta de oxígeno, cuando su cuerpo se sacudió terriblemente ante su inminente realización.

Los ojos violetas se le abrieron en pánico.

No quería morir ahí. No podía terminar así. No cuando se encontraba tan cerca.

La vista se le oscureció a Elsa y el último de sus necios suspiros escapó agresivamente de los labios de Kyla en un montón de burbujas que le estallaron en la cara blanca como papel. Un último pensamiento le cruzó por la mente cuando la negrura y la frialdad la consumieron y todo se convirtió en silencio.

"– _Elsa…"_

–Su alteza, ¿está de acuerdo con lo que afirma Brokk?

Elsa parpadeó, saliendo de su ensimismamiento con un jadeo alterado. Recorrió confusamente los papeles que tenía enfrente, ordenados perfectamente sobre la mesa larga en la que se encontraba sentada con sus concejales, quienes aparentemente no habían reparado en el breve lapso alucinógeno dónde habían perdido a su princesa regente momentos antes.

_–¿Qué rayos había sido eso?_

–Eh… sí, claro. –logró articular ella con la mejor compostura de la que pudo hacer gala a la vez que se esforzaba por no comenzar una ventisca en la sala. –T- totalmente. Me parece perfectamente razonable.

Los miembros del consejo asintieron con las cabezas y desviaron la atención a sus documentos, pasando al siguiente punto de la agenda. Elsa clavó la mirada en su regazo y se apretó fuertemente las manos frunciendo el entrecejo. Intentó hacer el mayor esfuerzo por controlar el ritmo acelerado de su perturbada respiración.

La regente conocía demasiado bien la sensación como para ignorarla. Su angustia por lo acontecido en esa visión estaba agolpándosele en el pecho y transformándosele en terror. Estaba a punto de comenzar a hiperventilarse y quebrarse en uno de sus conocidos ataques de pánico, los cuales casi siempre culminaban en estallidos de agudos cristales de hielo. Elsa comprimió la mandíbula y sacudió los hombros sin que pudiera hacer algo para controlar aquel terrible temblor.

– _No sientas, no sientas… –_ Se repetía mentalmente rechinando los dientes.

_–_ Sobre los pagos para la nueva flota…

–… _Kyla…_

Los ojos cobaltos de Elsa se abrieron enormes cuando se le contrajeron las pupilas. Recorrían con nerviosismo los rostros de los hombres que la rodeaban.

–…la proyección anual indica un nivel de endeudamiento de…

_–…No te atrevas…_

Las lágrimas le quemaron a Elsa tras los párpados que se obligó a cerrar con fuerza. No podía quedarse un minuto más ahí. Su cuerpo seguía gritándole desesperadamente que necesitaba escapar a un sitio seguro. Que debía salir de ahí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

–…necesitaría recaudar el primer pago con impuestos…

_–…a morir ahora…_

Elsa colocó las manos sobre la mesa y se levantó tan abruptamente que los hombres que la asistían tropezaron con torpeza cuando la imitaron y se quedaron boquiabiertos, mirándola confusamente con expresiones bobaliconas. La regente respiró profundamente y se obligó a mantener una postura solemne. Tenía que retirarse antes que aquello le resultara imposible.

No podía concentrarse en contener la tormenta cuando su mente no hacía más que gritarle que su amiga había muerto de aquella forma tan espeluznante.

–Caballeros, me temo que tendremos que posponer esto, –pronunció Elsa cruzándose de brazos y avanzando rumbo a la puerta. –por favor Wilheim envíe una minuta de esta reunión a mi despacho el día de mañana. Volveremos a encontrarnos pasado el ostara. –Ordenó por sobre su hombro. –Son días de guardar igualmente en nuestros países vecinos después de todo. –añadió dificultosamente a manera de disculpa, esbozando una tensa sonrisa. –Por favor disfruten las festividades.

Los concejales se miraron entre ellos, pero asintieron y se levantaron ellos mismo de sus asientos cuando la regente desapareció apresuradamente del salón por la enorme puerta de roble.

Elsa corrió por el vestíbulo y se urgió penosamente a subir las escaleras que de pronto le parecieron interminables. Las piernas y todo el cuerpo le temblaba por el dolor. Podía sentir como la temperatura a su alrededor disminuía y la regente resopló en un intento de darse ánimos y subir los dos tramos que le faltaban para llegar al corredor que la conduciría finalmente al resguardo de su alcoba.

La regente rogaba mentalmente con todas sus fuerzas que la promesa del fika y los postres hubiera logrado sacar a Anna del castillo. No quería toparse con su hermana cuando se encontraba ella en aquel estado. Era peligroso. Nunca le había pasado algo así cuando se encontraba en el exterior. Siempre fue capaz de mantenerse bajo estricto control, le gustara aquello o no. No podía darse el lujo de aflojar las riendas con las que sujetaba sus poderes por la seguridad de quienes la rodeaban.

En el rellano casi se estrelló contra Kai, pero logró esquivarlo a duras penas. Por un segundo, gobernante y sirviente solo se vieron frente a frente de manera consternada. El hombre ahogó un grito al reconocer la expresión despavorida y doliente de la regente que escapó de su escrutinio con una exhalación.

– ¡Su alteza! –soltó Kai corriendo tras ella.

Elsa perdió el equilibrio y casi terminó en el piso, pero contorsionando su cuerpo, logró recuperarse en el aire y extendió la mano cuando vislumbró la puerta blanca de cristales azules al final del pasaje. Giró el pomo con manos nerviosas y se encerró en la habitación dando un portazo y trabando el seguro tras de sí. Kai se detuvo en seco y ahogó un gemido al escuchar un alarido junto al sonido de la madera pesada siendo azotada contra el suelo. Probablemente alguna de las sillas. La regente gruñía y la temperatura que escapaba del interior era glacial. Kai forcejeó con la perilla y llamó desesperadamente golpeando los nudillos contra la puerta.

– ¡Su alteza! –llamó el sirviente.

– ¡Déjame, Kai! –le soltó la regente.

Elsa se abrazó los costados y se encajó las uñas en la piel haciéndose daño. Los copos de nieve se formaban en el alto techo y se mantenían suspensos como aguardando alguna orden por parte de la gravedad antes de dignarse a caer. La muchacha se pasaba las manos por la cabeza, revolviéndose los mechones platinados que se escapaban de su moño. Negaba incesantemente con la mirada absorta en pensamientos terribles. 

– _Contenlo, ¡Contenlo_!, –se suplicaba con los ojos nublándosele por las lágrimas.

Tan solo esa mañana había leído su carta, tan solo esa mañana había brillado en su mente esa posibilidad, la que su corazón tanto albergaba aunque se desgastara por acallarlo.

Tan solo esa mañana había descubierto que Kyla en verdad la amaba.

–Ella no puede. No puede. No pudo haber…

La imagen de ojos amatistas abiertos de pavor que la miraron vacíamente desde las profundidades de aquella oscuridad inundada se le incrustó en la mente y Elsa no pudo hacer nada para retener un solo instante más la pena que le desgarró el pecho.

– ¡No!

Elsa aulló en sufrimiento cuando la tormenta de su interior atravesó su cuerpo en una serie de ráfagas que se convirtieron en afilados fragmentos de hielo que se estrellaron en todas partes. El cuerpo de la regente dibujó un arco en el aire y se desplomó de espaldas, jadeante sobre el suelo congelado. Perdió el conocimiento casi al instante. La nieve que había estado flotando en el aire cayó sobre la duela casi al mismo tiempo que lo había hecho ella.

– ¡Su alteza Elsa!

Ante el estrépito de la conmoción y el repentino silencio, el sirviente de prominentes entradas llamó incesantemente a la puerta como si pretendiera derribarla con los puños y el enorme hombro. No fue hasta que Gerda subió casi a saltos la escalera y atravesó el pasillo a toda velocidad, (levantándose las enaguas para lograr zancadas más largas) que se percató que eso era lo que debía haber hecho en primera instancia. Llamar al ama de llaves del casillo. Kai la apuró y la mujer maniobró nerviosamente con una serie de llaves que desprendió de su cinturón, destrancando la puerta apresuradamente. Los dos sirvientes entraron y cerraron la puerta tras de sí.

– ¡Su alteza! –exclamaron.

Kai y Gerda jadearon ante la visión del espacio congelado y de la joven rubia desmayada que respiraba agotadamente sobre el duro y frío suelo. El ama de llaves se movió lo mejor que pudo en aquella superficie y se apuró a inclinarse a su lado.

Elsa se veía tan vulnerable ahí tendida, que su vieja nana no pudo evitar pensar que la regente de Arendelle era tan solo una muchacha; poderosa sí, pero frágil e indefensa. Le dolía verla pasar sola por momentos tan despiadados como aquel.

–Oh, mi niña, ¿qué fue lo que te ocurrió? –susurró la mujer apenadamente, pasándole una temblorosa mano por el cabello nevado, palpándole la sien.

Los sirvientes se miraron como si compartieran la misma idea. La regente no había tenido una conmoción semejante desde el día que fallecieron sus majestades. Por lo que fuera lo que hubiera pasado con la muchacha, tenía que tratarse de algo grave.

–Ayúdame a levantarla. –urgió Gerda ante un distraído Kai, quién inspeccionaba los alrededores tapizados con ese color azul de agua congelada.

El hombre le dio un vistazo a los daños ocasionados en la habitación y los objetos personales de la regente. No era nada de lo que no se hubiera podido hacer cargo antes. Si bien tendrían que reemplazarse los espejos rotos y resanar y pintar la madera astillada, tal vez revisar cómo iba a afectar la humedad aquel espacio; pero todo lo demás era tratable.

–Sí, claro, permíteme. –le respondió al ama de llaves en un tono tranquilizador.

El sirviente levantó a Elsa en brazos y con cuidado la colocó sobre su cama, donde Gerda le sacó las prendas más incómodas e inspeccionó el pálido cuerpo de la muchacha en busca de heridas. Tenía unos golpes que sin duda se convertirían en dolorosos cardenales los próximos días. Los más grandes en la espalda y la cadera, seguramente por la caída y los más pequeños pero profundos eran los que sus dedos le dejaron a los costados del cuerpo. La mujer se mordió el labio y suspiró.

–Habrá que poner ungüentos ahí, pero su cabeza no presenta daño y respira con normalidad. –Kai asintió levemente. Gerda frunció el entrecejo. –No creo que reaccione hasta mañana. Las otras ocasiones requirieron de ocho a diez horas de descanso y este episodio parece haber sido algo violento. Me parece que tendrá que ser la princesa Anna quien se encargue del evento de esta noche.

–Tratándose del fika, y todos esos pasteles, no creo que la señorita Anna tenga problemas. –respondió Kai sonriendo ligeramente. –Lo hará bien. Iré a informarle. –Le dijo, encaminándose a la salida.

Gerda detuvo al mayordomo cuando éste se encontraba cerca de la puerta, sujetando el pomo.

–Excusa a su alteza, pero no preocupes a la niña. –le advirtió contrariadamente.

–No lo haré, descuida.

Gerda arropó cuidadosamente a Elsa y llamó al hombre que estaba a punto de marcharse y se detuvo bajo el marco de la puerta entreabierta con un pie en el pasillo alfombrado.

–Kai, tenemos que observar cuidadosamente a su alteza. Algo extraño está ocurriéndole últimamente.

La mujer miró el rostro de la regente que fruncía las cejas ligeramente y movía los labios como si hablara con alguien, sin producir ningún sonido en su desvanecimiento.

...

Elsa sentía mucho calor debajo de las capas de tela que se le pegaban al cuerpo y le dificultaban la respiración. Húmedos mechones de largo cabello azabache le caían sobre la nariz y le hacían cortina cubriéndole los hombros y la espalda que sentía muy tensa. El olor a tinta y pergamino viejo le saturaba el olfato y se mezclaba con su propio aroma a canela. Los cansados ojos violetas recorrían concienzudamente los títulos de varios volúmenes empalmados en los estantes que tenía justo enfrente y parecía estar seleccionando. La regente comprendió que se encontraba nuevamente experimentando el encontrarse dentro de la cabeza de Kyla. El corazón de ese cuerpo ajeno comenzó a latir velozmente cuando la mente de la morena pareció divagar y concentrarse en la idea de cierta rubia gobernante con poderes de nieve y hielo que había acudido a ella en un sueño reciente. Los labios de esa joven trigueña se tensaron en una sonrisa ensimismada.

– ¿Estás segura que no quieres ir a darle otra visita a Zoé? –pronunció Titus curvando los labios pícaramente. –De nuevo tienes esa pervertida cara de cama tuya.

Elsa parpadeó y se erizó desde lo alto de la escalera de madera de la biblioteca, con el brazo lleno de pergaminos enrollados. Resopló, dedicándole una mirada por sobre el hombro, completamente incrédula al príncipe que parecía divertirse de lo lindo por la reacción que le había provocado.

– ¿Cuál cara de cama? –le espetó ella con los ojos violetas completamente abiertos. Ocultando muy apenas que las mejillas se le encendían escandalosamente. Elsa agradeció mentalmente que su oscura melena desordenada le cubriera tan de buena manera el rostro abochornado.

– Esa en la que tus párpados caen así y pones esa sonrisa idiota. –contestó Titus, apoyando la barbilla sobre su mano desde el sitio que ocupaba, sentado tras de su escritorio.

Elsa giró los ojos y se deslizó de un salto, pisando el suelo ágilmente como un gato. Abrazó los pergaminos y le giró la cara al divertido príncipe que la estudió sin disimulo.

–Pues no es nada de eso. –le espetó tajante. –Solo estaba pensando… –desvió la mirada brevemente y recuperó su semblante brusco. –cosas importantes, y ninguna tiene que ver conmigo acostándome con Zoé.

–Bueno, no tiene porqué ser sólo Zoé, –le argumentó el barbado encogiéndose de hombros. –Hay muchas otras mujeres en Calantha de las que puedes escoger. También hay otras casas, ¿sabes? Con bellezas exóticas blanquísimas de caderas voluptuosas y pechitos redonditos del tamaño de manzanas. ¿Así es como te gustan, no?

– ¡¿Por qué rayos te habría de contestar algo como eso?! –barbotó Elsa en un chillido que sonó casi histérico y varias octavas por encima de su tono normal.

–Porque son el tipo de chicas que te hacen desviar la mirada cuando crees que nadie te observa. –contestó Titus arqueando las cejas de manera maliciosa. –Eres tan estúpidamente obvia. –añadió cuando la morena estuvo por tirar todos los rollos que le temblaron entre las manos agitadas.

– ¿Qué? Maldita sea, ¡no me digas esas cosas! –le reclamó al príncipe, equilibrando los documentos mientras lo miraba, ceñuda. –T-tú solo quieres meterte en mi cabeza para que me disculpe por lo que pasó esta mañana con la vendedora de licores, pero eso fue tu culpa y no mía. –le soltó enfurruñada.

–Yo la había visto primero. –le dijo Titus cruzándose de brazos como zanjando el asunto.

–Sí, –contestó Elsa haciendo girar sus ojos. –pero tus coqueteos son terriblemente vulgares y supongo que yo la hice sentir más cómoda.

– ¿Más cómoda? –exhaló el barbado arqueándole las cejas. –La tía tardó como cinco minutos en invitarte a comer almejas con ella. Todo mundo sabe que eso es un eufemismo que se usan entre ustedes para follar.

– ¿Todo el mundo? –soltó Elsa esbozando una sonrisa suspicaz. – ¿Y desde cuándo es que estás tú tan enterado del argot de Safo?

–Desde que sé que eres una _nadadora de aguas profundas_. –se evadió el príncipe sacudiendo la mano exasperadamente.

–Eso es basura. –se sonrió ella. –Lo sabes desde hace años y no te había importado antes.

– ¡Pero entonces no niegas que sabías que se te ofreció descaradamente! –le soltó acusándola con el índice.

Elsa se encogió de hombros y gesticuló hacia sí misma.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –le sonrió con jactancia. –No puedo hacer nada con todo esto.

– ¿Con tus pechos? –inquirió el barbado estudiando con atención los arropados montes de la morena. –No están tan grandes.

–Eres un idiota. –le soltó ella alzándose los pliegos hasta el cuello. –Además, yo solo fui amable.

–Amablemente seductora. –la corrigió burlonamente. – ¿Cómo lo supo? Ni siquiera te ves… tú sabes.

–No lo sé. –respondió la morena haciéndole una mueca. –Tal vez solo le gusté y ella fue lo bastante pervertida como para preguntar e intentar engatusarme de todos modos. ¿No te funciona a ti eso la mayoría de las veces? –añadió, arqueándole una ceja, divertida.

El hombre sonrió malévolamente y por un instante los dos soltaron una carcajada.

–Pero si vas a estar ignorando a tus conquistas, deberías remitírmelas. En realidad yo no tendría reparo. –le aseguró Titus inocentemente colocándose la mano sobre el pecho de manera abnegada.

Elsa resopló divertida.

–Ni siquiera sabrías que hacer con ellas.

La morena colocó los rollos en el escritorio del barbado y los extendió mientras Titus se enderezaba en su silla. Se pusieron serios. Las luces naranjas y rojizas del atardecer se filtraban por la ventana que tenían a sus espaldas.

–Bueno, según estos documentos que sacamos de las bonitas ruinas de Zakrós. –comenzó Elsa echándose para atrás el cabello negro mientras entornaba los ojos púrpuras. –La acrópolis de  _Mykênai_ es la que guarda el premio mayor. Era una fortaleza laberíntica que cayó asediada en un incendio hace centurias. –Explicó. –Obviamente ahora se encuentra enterrada, y si bien su acceso no es tan complicado, (ya que se trataba de la parte alta de la ciudad y todo lo importante estaba ahí) no voy a negarte que es un tanto peligroso. La estructura no tiene cimientos y un colapso en los corredores sería una posibilidad desafortunada.

– ¿De cuánto infortunio estamos hablando? –inquirió Titus frotándose la poblada barbilla con la mano.

–Del tipo ciclópeo. –respondió la morena mordiéndose el labio.

–Mierda.

Las estructuras ciclópeas eran las que se valían de piedras enormes y prescindían del uso de la argamasa para su construcción. Titus arrugó la frente mientras escuchaba como Kyla le hablaba sobre dólmenes, cúpulas y cámaras rocosas de varios metros de altitud.

–No por nada se pensaba que los bloques con los que la construyeron habían sido levantados por los míticos gigantes de un solo ojo. –La morena hizo una pausa y dejó que su vista recorriera el plano. –La entrada del fortín se encuentra detrás de _la puerta de los leones_. Eso debe estar por aquí…

Elsa señaló un punto en el mapa con su dedo y marcó la entrada de piedra con una cruz. Recorrió los largos dedos otro tramo y señaló el punto al que le interesaba llegar. Parecía internarse mucho y descender tras varios niveles. La muchacha se sacó otro pergamino de su bolsa y se lo mostró al príncipe. Era un plano más pequeño y detallado que parecía mostrar el camino que se debía seguir para moverse en esa complicada sección de pasajes subterráneos. Incluso marcaba la existencia de una cámara falsa que despistaba de la verdadera.

Titus le arqueó las cejas.

– ¿Lo dedujiste tu sola? –inquirió impresionado.

–No fue tan complicado como parece. –le sonrió la joven con suficiencia.

– ¿Por qué estás tan interesada en la bóveda? –le soltó Titus arqueándole las cejas. –Sabes que mi deseo es rescatar los artefactos de los  _Akhaio_ que le brindaron prosperidad a esta nación. No negaré que estoy interesado en la espada y el escudo de _Perseo_ , que se rumora reposan ahí, pero ¿qué pretendes encontrar ahí abajo que justifique esta empresa?

La morena enrolló el pergamino con la resolución del laberinto y se encogió de hombros, sonriéndole ampliamente al príncipe con simpleza.

–Yo solo quiero ver el _cementerio de los dioses_.

...

Elsa abrió los ojos y parpadeó lentamente asegurándose de estar utilizando su propia vista. Ladeó la cabeza sobre su almohada e inspeccionó los alrededores, percatándose que se encontraba recostada en su cama. Su habitación era un completo desastre y la luz del amanecer se filtraba por la ventana. Se sujetó la cabeza, confusa.

– ¿Qué había sucedido?

Se sobresaltó cuando los sucesos del día anterior le volvieron a la mente.

–  _¡Kyla!_

Elsa jadeó al recordarlo todo. Se apoyó sobre los codos para enderezarse, pero una fuerte punzada en la espalda la hizo chillar y rodar sobre su vientre cuando su cuerpo se presionó contra la cabecera de su cama. Gimió ligeramente al tratar de incorporarse. Un dolor ardiente le punzaba en las extremidades que sentía magulladas. La regente apretó los dientes y se quedó así tumbada unos momentos repasando lo que había ocurrido en sus visiones.

– _No entiendo…_

Elsa se sintió confundida. Hasta ese momento había tenido la impresión de que esos sueños se trataban de eventos que estaban ocurriendo cuando los atestiguaba, pero en un instante veía a Kyla ahogarse, y al otro la morena planeaba una incursión arqueológica como si nada hubiera sucedido. La regente frunció el entrecejo.

_– ¿Lo habré imaginado todo?_

Elsa tragó saliva y recordó la espantosa sensación de los pulmones de Kyla al colapsarse bajo el agua. Tan intensa y dolorosa la percibió sobre su propio cuerpo como si le hubiera ocurrido a ella aquello. Meneó la cabeza sopesando el hecho.

_–No, eso fue bastante real_. –Se contestó cuando su propio aliento se le volvió pesado y le flotó helado en la cara. Elsa se mordió el labio tratando de especular el significado de aquel evento.

Podía tratarse de una advertencia, un mal presagio, ¿algo que ya ocurrió pero que había presenciado demasiado tarde y en un orden poco favorable? ¿Pero entonces cómo era que lo había visto en primer lugar? ¿Por qué estaba pasando eso?

La temperatura de los aposentos de la regente decayó varios grados y la joven apretó los dientes al percatarse del dolor agudo que le palpitaba en las sienes. Se sentía bastante agotada. Parecía que dormir y soñar no le estaba aportando beneficio. Al menos no le era patente el descanso sobre el cuerpo maltratado. Elsa arrugó la frente.

_– Sí por algún motivo puedo ver y sentir lo que Kyla y ella efectivamente no está muerta. Lo que vi antes… ¿Podría tratarse de algún temor suyo? ¿Lo que ella temiera que podría pasar si las cosas salen mal?_

Elsa asintió ligeramente para sí misma mordiéndose la uña del pulgar.

– _Sí, podría tratarse de eso. Sería lógico si es que ese lugar era tan peligroso como Kyla y Titus mencionaban en la otra visión._ –Aunque Elsa no tenía idea de cómo tenía la habilidad de presenciar aquello. Pensó que tal vez su magia le estaba guardando más desconcertantes y terribles sorpresas para hacerle la vida más complicada.

Elsa trató de unir los cabos de lo que había visto, tratando de que las palabras, pensamientos y acciones de la morena cobraran algún sentido para ella.

– _¿Qué pretendes, Kyla?_

Un leve golpeteo contra la madera de su puerta sacó a Elsa de sus cavilaciones. Contestó el llamado en voz queda. El sonido de una llave dentro de la cerradura destrancó la puerta y Gerda entró a la alcoba de la regente. La mujer le dedicó una mirada amable a la muchacha pese a encontrarla despatarrada en aquella poco honorable posición sobre su abdomen.

–Buenos días, alteza. –la saludó casualmente.

–No puedo moverme, lo juro. –contestó Elsa con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Gerda dio un manotazo en el aire como no dándole importancia a las palabras de la joven noble.

–Eso lo sé muy bien. –le informó el ama de llaves dedicándole un gesto tranquilizador. –Tiene unos golpes bastante feos en todo el posterior. ¿Necesita que la ayude a incorporarse?

–N-no, yo puedo sola. –Soltó Elsa apuradamente reuniendo toda su concentración para enderezarse y lograr sentarse a la orilla de su cama, abrazándose al poste negro de madera situado a los pies del mueble. Suspiró y dirigió a la nana su preocupada mirada azulada. – ¿Qué pasó con el fika?

–Su hermana se hizo cargo. –Contestó la mujer con una sonrisa mientras se enfilaba al vestidor de la regente y seleccionaba algunas prendas que se colocó sobre el brazo. –Lo hizo bastante bien para ser su primera vez. Aunque si me lo pregunta, ahora debe estar sufriendo una buena indigestión. Nunca la había visto engullir semejante cantidad de krumkakes. –Cubrió una risita afable con la palma de su mano y descolgó una túnica vaporosa del biombo negro del rincón. –Fue una noche tranquila sin contratiempos… bueno, en su mayor parte… –añadió con cautela.

Elsa se mordió el labio y asintió ligeramente. Aunque sonrió ensimismada ante la perspectiva de su hermana encargándose satisfactoriamente de un evento oficial.

–Gerda, sobre lo de ayer… –comenzó la regente de manera incómoda.

–No se preocupe, alteza. No tengo por qué cuestionarle nada. –le dijo la mujer en comprensión. –Lo importante es que se encuentra bien, fuera de haberse ganado esa tensión muscular.

Elsa le asintió aliviadamente. La mujer le extendió la bata a la regente que le devolvió una mirada confundida.

–Le tengo la tina preparada, su alteza. Creo que le vendría bien relajarse en el agua caliente. ¿Necesita ayuda para trasladarse al cuarto de baño?

–No, Gerda, estoy bien, gracias. –le respondió educadamente, si bien se sentía muy aliviada ante la iniciativa de tomar un baño para apaciguarse los malestares.

Elsa se levantó dolorosamente. Se pasó los brazos por las mangas de la bata, envolviéndose en ella y caminó despacio, tratando de ocultar que cada paso le resultaba lastimoso. Respiraba profundo siguiendo al ama de llaves que meneaba la cabeza para sí misma ante la terquedad de la joven regente, (aunque comprendía que su miedo a tocarla era más fuerte que el entumecimiento doloroso de su cuerpo). En la habitación ya la esperaba la tina rebosante de agua caliente que desprendía ligeros vapores y un fuerte olor a hierbas. Elsa le dirigió a su nana una mirada inquisitiva.

–Es romero, lavanda y hojas de sauce. –le informó el ama de llaves. –todas son buenas para el dolor. Ya verá que se siente mejor en poco tiempo. –La mujer le dejó su cambio de ropa a Elsa en el pequeño sillón situado junto a la bañera, asegurándole que más tarde le serviría una infusión para calmarle los dolores.

–Muchas gracias, Gerda. La verdad no sé qué haría sin ti y sin Kai. –le expresó sinceramente dedicándole una sonrisa que le fue correspondida.

Una vez que Elsa le aseguró a su nana que era perfectamente capaz de encargarse de su baño, despachó a la mujer a las cocinas. La regente se desnudó y se metió lentamente en el agua vaporosa, donde pese al choque de calor inicial sobre su piel amoratada, se permitió relajarse y disfrutar de la sensación y los aromas de las plantas que en poco tiempo la embriagaron y la hicieron sentir lánguida y sosegada.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente.

...

Elsa parpadeó y se observó las manos. Eran brillantes, pálidas y cristalinas. Tanto, que se podía ver a través de ellas como si se trataran de vapor en el aire, como si pertenecieran a un fantasma. Ahogó un grito al darse cuenta de aquello, pero ningún sonido abandonó sus labios. Miró a su alrededor, confundida.

Se encontraba en un enorme jardín con un diseño de paisaje muy distinto a los que podían verse en Arendelle. Elsa no podía sentirlo, pero era evidente que el clima era cálido. El sol se derramaba por sobre los álamos blancos y los árboles de olivo, e iluminaba las fuentes y las columnas que enmarcaban un largo estanque de mosaicos. Bajo un gazebo redondo con telas color arena y esculturas de mármol blanco, Titus se acariciaba la barba y leía un pergamino. Sentado relajadamente en el kline acojinado, situado frente a una mesa dispuesta con panes, quesos, aceitunas y frutas de estación; aparentemente sin notar que una desconcertada rubia de ropas extranjeras se encontraba parada a su lado, mirándolo por sobre el hombro.

–Te queda bien vestir así. –pronunció el joven de pronto al separarse de su lectura con una sonrisa de dientes blancos y alzar una copa dorada llena de vino dulce. –Casi juraría que eres una  _Akhaio_

Elsa siguió los ojos del noble y abrió la boca al mirar a la hermosa joven que caminaba hacia él, extendía el brazo para tomar el cáliz, y le devolvía el gesto a su anfitrión.

Era Kyla. Solo podía tratarse de ella.

Llevaba un vestido largo de seda blanca cuya caída se plisaba de manera lateral, el escote se le ajustaba sobre la línea de su pecho y la espalda semidescubierta compartía un vistazo de sus omoplatos trigueños, lo que le dejaba al aire los hombros y los torneados brazos. Un manto ligero le cruzaba el cuerpo desde el hombro izquierdo hasta la diestra de su cadera, ajustado con un broche que lucía el emblema del sol a la altura de la clavícula. El collar y las pulseras dorados que llevaba puestos tintineaban a cada paso que daba con los pies descalzos. La melena oscura estaba recogida en un peinado alto ajustado con una cinta, de la cual escapaban algunos mechones largos que le caían en cascada por el cuello y la espalda.

La alegre mirada violeta de la joven resplandecía bajo aquella iluminación y Elsa se percató de que no podía dejar de recorrerla de arriba a abajo con embeleso.

–Debo admitir que es bastante cómodo. –Kyla bebió un sorbo de su copa y se sentó ante la mesa, cruzando la pierna por sobre su rodilla mientras se debatía entre el pan y el queso. Decidió que los elegiría a ambos.

–Estás haciendo que lamente que te interesen las mujeres. –le soltó Titus fingiendo pesadumbre.

–Si me sigues halagando de esa forma me las ingeniaré para quitarte más vestidos y cosas lindas de las manos. –le contestó Kyla, guiñándole un ojo al morder un pan con queso de cabra mientras inspeccionaba las aceitunas. –La verdad podría acostumbrarme a esto. –le confesó de buena gana.

–Seguro que sí. –contestó el barbado. Esbozó una sonrisa de complicidad al estudiarla. –Te descarrías bastante para ser una sabia.

–Casi sabia. –corrigió Kyla limpiándose las comisuras de los labios con el pulgar. –Todavía no he sido ordenada.

–Da igual. ¿Por eso desobedeces tanto las normas? –inquirió arqueando las cejas. –Cualquiera pensaría que eres una renegada del sistema.

–Mis buenos azotes me han costado. –respondió ella sin inmutarse.

–Y sigues sin aprender. –dijo el príncipe cándidamente.

–Por supuesto que no. –contestó Kyla, dando un mordisco a su tostada con descaro. –No me importa.

Titus se estiró y arrancó varias uvas de un racimo. Observándole atentamente el gesto despreocupado de la morena.

–Pero hay algo que a ellos sí, ¿no? –preguntó lanzándose a la boca los pequeños frutos entre cada palabra. –Lo que compensa todo y los ha frenado de marcarte como un completo desastre para la Academia.

–Supongo que tengo influencias que no son justas. –soltó la morena, encogiéndose de hombros.

–Claro. –resopló el castaño. –Tu abuela negaría completamente el parentesco entre ustedes antes de usar su nombre por ti.

El fantasma de Elsa arqueó las cejas y estudió la expresión seria que ensombreció el gesto de Kyla. No tenía idea de lo que había insinuado el barbado. Hasta donde la rubia tenía conocimiento, la morena y su abuela se adoraban.

–Ella no está muy de acuerdo con mis decisiones de vida. –respondió Kyla incómodamente. –No puedo culparla en realidad.

Titus torció los labios y se recostó tranquilamente en la suavidad de su asiento.

–Bueno, no estaríamos aquí los dos si no fuéramos decepcionantes para nuestras familias.

–Eso creo. –contestó Kyla. Dio un trago largo de su copa hasta vaciarla. Le extendió el cáliz al príncipe quién se sonrió y le decantó más de la bebida. –Pero te recuerdo que soy una heroína en Corona.

–Anda, ya. _La Honorable Sabia del Sol_. –se burló el barbado enderezándose y alzando la copa. – ¡Un brindis por Kyla la anónima!

Elsa miró como los ojos amatistas de Kyla se encendían, pero de todos modos la morena alzó su vaso esbozando una media sonrisa.

–Yo brindo por ti, _Señor de los Palacios_.

El barbado soltó una carcajada y los dos se sonrieron dando un sorbo de sus respectivas bebidas. El príncipe apuró su copa y Kyla se relajó nuevamente.

–Las familias nos arruinan, –susurró la morena apaciblemente, admirando el líquido rojizo de su copa. –y aun así tratamos desesperadamente de demostrarles que hicieron un buen trabajo. Nunca dejaremos de interpretar tal papel.

–Habla por ti. –soltó Titus agitando las manos escandalosamente.

–Lo hago. –sonrió la morena, mirando por sobre el hombro del príncipe.

Titus le devolvió el gesto a la sabia. Enrolló los pergaminos que tenía enfrente y los reunió en sus grandes manos.

–Bueno, debo atender una audiencia y hacer como que trabajo por la causa. –le comentó alegremente poniéndose de pie y ajustándose la capa por sobre los hombros. – ¿Está bien si te dejo sola un rato? –se encogió de hombros. –Te llevaría conmigo pero entonces nadie se concentraría. –le soltó sonriéndole estúpidamente.

–Deberías irte a coquetear con quien sirva de algo. –le dijo Kyla con una sonrisa cínica que Elsa encontró cautivadora. –Ve a tu compromiso. Yo ya pensaré qué hacer.

Titus asintió y se encaminó al interior del palacio. Alzó la mano sin girarse para despedirse.

–No vayas a arruinarte el atuendo arrastrándote por ahí. –le gruñó el príncipe.

–No tengo idea alguna de lo que me hablas. –le contestó Kyla con una sonrisa inocente.

Titus despareció de la vista y Kyla comió en silencio, sonriendo ligeramente cuando bebió de su copa y miró de reojo hacia el otro extremo de la mesa. Por un momento se quedó quieta, como escuchando algo en el aire, algo que por la expresión que Elsa detectó en sus ojos, parecía causarle una gran satisfacción.

El viento sopló con una ráfaga salada. El chillido de un águila surcó el cielo y Kyla dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro poniéndose de pie en un salto para seguir al ave desde el suelo. Elsa corrió tras ella. Sonreía ampliamente mirando a la morena que reía y cruzaba a paso ligero el porticado. La tela vaporosa que vestía se ondulaba con energía. Largos mechones desordenados se balanceaban en el aire desde lo alto de su tocado. La joven tomó aire y comenzó a cantar con voz alegre en el idioma de Arendelle para sorpresa de su invisible perseguidora:

Havet nynner en vals full av solskinn og latter  ** _/ El océano susurrará un vals de sol y risas_**  
Når kvelden får roe til rytmen blir stø  ** _/ mientras el atardecer arribe con su calmo ritmo_**  
Så kan skumringen hente fram herlige skatter  ** _/ y entonces el crepúsculo nos traerá sus tesoros_**  
I dufter fra blomster og sjø  **/ Con la esencia de las flores y el mar**

Kyla extendió el brazo y giró alrededor de una columna, haciendo que Elsa trastabillara. La morena se columpió divertida y siguió corriendo con los pies descalzos sobre el pasillo que la condujo a una escalinata de piedra. Se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos, sonriendo ampliamente en el instante en que la rubia le dio alcance.

Og jeg finner din hånd i det himmelen gløder  ** _/_**   ** _y encontraré tu mano justo cuando el cielo se ilumine_**  
Du lener deg mot meg fortrolig og varm  ** _/ tú te abrazarás a mí, con seguridad y calidez_**  
Sakte vogger vi valsen som bølgene møter  ** _/ nos moveremos lentamente con el vals de las olas_**  
Du smiler og byr meg din arm  ** _/ tú me sonreirás y tomarás del brazo_**

La joven subió los escalones a saltos y llegó hasta un muro interior que rodeaba el castillo y conducía al mar. Ahí alzó los brazos y dejó que el viento la atravesara cuando soltó su voz al cielo. Elsa la seguía como si un hilo invisible tirara de su cuerpo y no fuera capaz de hacer algo al respecto. Simplemente la morena la tenía hipnotizada.

Kom følg med meg, min venn - inn i sommernattens under  ** _/ Ven únete a mí, en el asombro de esta noche de verano.  
_** Vil sveve igjen over sommerdugg i eng  ** _/ quiero flotar nuevamente sobre ese campo veraniego_**  
La oss danse, min venn - alle sommervalsens under  ** _/ permitámonos bailar en el asombro de este vals de verano  
_** Legg armen om livet og kjenn  **** _/ Rodéame con tus brazos y déjate llevar_

Kyla se recogió un mechón de cabello y se abrazó los costados sonriendo ante cada palabra que pronunciaba mientras desviaba la mirada y sonreía por lo bajo tímidamente. Elsa se sintió sonrojarse.

Som en venn som er slitt lar vi månen få lede  ** _/ Como una vieja amistad, la luna nos guiará_**  
Dit sansene flommes av lukter og lyst  **/ a donde nuestros sentidos se impregnen con olores y deseo**  
Og jeg svimler et øyeblikk henført av glede  **/ embriagadas, nos dejaremos llevar por la dicha**  
Jeg lener meg inn til ditt bryst  **/ y reposaré el rostro contra tu pecho**

La morena caminó hacia el barandal de piedra y apoyó los codos en él, clavando la vista en el horizonte con fascinación y anhelo, haciendo caso omiso de la alterada rubia que parecía estarla observando del mismo modo.

For ditt blikk er det hav jeg vil flyte av sted i  ** _/ porque tus ojos son el océano en el que quiero zambullirme_**  
Din favn er en himmel der jeg kan få fly  **/ tu abrazo es el cielo en el que puedo volar**  
Over dans, lyng og vinden, så lett eventyrlig  ** _/ Por encima del baile, el pasto y el viento, tan mágico_**  
Vi valser til dagen blir ny  ** _/ danzaremos ese vals hasta que nos ilumine el sol_**

Elsa extendió un brazo invisible de dedos temblorosos que intentaron tocar el hombro de la sabia, pero Kyla se separó de la orilla y trotó alegremente hacia el oeste en donde encontró otra escalinata que la llevó al punto más alto de la muralla. La regente le dio alcance cuando Kyla se abrazó al asta en la que ondeaba la bandera con los colores y emblema de la casa de Titus.

El mar se estrellaba contra las rocas y el ave de su escudo daba vueltas entre las nubes por sobre el palacio. Elsa sentía la boca seca y el pecho agitado, pero no estaba segura si podía atribuirle aquello a la carrera contra la morena que no mostraba un ápice de fatiga.

Kom følg med meg, min venn - inn i sommernattens under  ** _/ Ven –únete a mí, en el asombro de esta noche de verano.  
_** Vil sveve igjen over sommerdugg i eng  ** _/ quiero flotar nuevamente sobre ese campo veraniego_**  
La oss danse, min venn - alle sommervalsens under  ** _/ permitámonos bailar, en el asombro de este vals de verano  
_** Legg armen om livet og kjenn  **** _/ Rodéame con tus brazos y déjate llevar_

La morena dio un salto y se sentó en el borde del muro, balanceando ingenuamente los pies desde aquella increíble altura. Los mechones de su cabello y la tela de su vestido parecían bailar con el viento. Elsa lo veía todo a su espalda con el corazón retumbante que intentaba silenciar con las manos sobre su pecho aunque sabía que este no producía ningún sonido en aquel espacio.

Kom følg med meg, min venn - inn i sommernattens under  ** _/ Ven –únete a mí, en el asombro de esta noche de verano.  
_** Vil sveve igjen over sommerdugg i eng  ** _/ quiero flotar nuevamente sobre ese campo veraniego_**  
La oss danse, min venn - alle sommervalsens under  ** _/ permitámonos bailar, en el asombro de este vals de verano  
_** Legg armen om livet og kjenn  **** _/ Rodéame con tus brazos y déjate llevar_

Kyla giró la cabeza por sobre su hombro. Levantó la vista hacia la nada, arqueó una ceja y sonrío. Elsa juraría que la mirada amatista de la trigueña había sido capaz de detectar con esos orbes alegres y misteriosos el rubor que se le extendía a la regente por las mejillas y que por un momento, sus ojos se encontraron.

Legg armen om livet og kjenn  **** _/ Rodéame con tus brazos y déjate llevar_

Inconscientemente, Elsa le devolvió la sonrisa antes que todo a su alrededor se tornara blanco y desapareciera en el aire.

...

La regente abrió los ojos y se irguió lentamente entre la tina burbujeante en la que había dormitado. Recorrió los ojos azules a lo largo y ancho de su baño, sintiéndose cada vez más habituada a esas pérdidas temporales de conciencia. En su rostro se dibujó una expresión de regocijo embriagado.

–Creo que estoy enamorada. –se escuchó susurrar con un suspiro al pasarse nerviosamente las manos por la platinada cabellera.

 


	5. la académica y la heredera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las visiones están cobrando su precio en el cuerpo de Elsa. Kyla realiza la expedición que la regente presenció en sueños.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originalmente el capítulo 4 iba a abarcar también el capítulo 5 pero se alargó muchísimo por lo que tuve que cortarlo. Espero que al leer esta parte se sienta más completo lo que sucede y que les gustara el número musical. Aquí no hay songfic, pero si hago referencia a la canción “Estático” de Zurdock.
> 
> Cualquier comentario o feedback es apreciado y me es útil para mejorar la escritura. Los invito a hacerlo si cuentan con el tiempo. Si tienen dudas, siempre se las contestaré por mensaje privado. Gracias.
> 
> Frozen y demás personajes pertenecen a Disney. Esta es una obra de ficción y no es una historia apta para niños.

**…**

**Un corazón helado  
** por Berelince  
 **5** la académica y la heredera

…

Kyla miró por sobre su hombro y sonrió. Clavó la insolente vista amatista en los ojos de hielo de la pálida rubia que la observaba nerviosamente con ese rubor tan adorable encendiéndole las mejillas y que le devolvió la sonrisa antes de desvanecerse con el viento salado. La morena suspiró y volvió a admirar el paisaje que se extendía frente a ella, con el mar y el cielo despejado. Arqueó las cejas y se inclinó hacia atrás, apoyando su peso sobre las palmas que sostuvo contra la piedra a su espalda.

–Eres una tramposa, Elsa. –murmuró para sí misma.

La morena frunció ligeramente el ceño. No se suponía que debiera estar ocurriendo aquello, ¿qué clase de sabia de pacotilla estaba resultando si no podía controlarlo?

Kyla sintió sus labios tensarse en una sonrisa que esperaba no luciera muy estúpida. Si Titus la hubiera visto en aquel momento le habría hecho notar que tenía de nuevo su cara de cama plasmada en el lozano rostro que miraba ensoñadoramente hacia la nada.

– _Bendito sea ese árbol._ –suspiró, al enredarse un mechón azabache entre los dedos mientras agitaba los pies descalzos en un gesto infantil.

La sabia se habría reprendido más duramente por el espectáculo que había montado recién, pero simplemente no pudo evitar la emoción que le aceleró el pulso ante la breve visión del tenue fantasma de la regente de Arendelle quién tomó el rol de espectadora con demasiado gusto y que casi la había obligado a eso. Kyla sonreía de oreja a oreja sin ser capaz de contenerse. Elsa estaba hermosa. Había crecido muy bella y el cambio en su rostro y su figura ahora de mujer joven no le había pasado por alto a su pobre corazón prendado que sentía anhelante.

_–Pasaron diez años después de todo._

Kyla había sido bien consciente de los sueños desde mucho tiempo atrás. Eran un efecto colateral que no le molestaba en lo absoluto, sino todo lo contrario. Ser capaz de ver y escuchar a Elsa cuando la rubia más lo requería le había ayudado a darle significado a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ambas; si bien resultaba ser todo tan confuso, limitado a un solo lado y muy ambiguo la mayoría de las ocasiones en que ese fenómeno ocurrió con ellas, de todos modos a Kyla eso le bastaba. Las palabras que luego le llegaban por carta desde Arendelle, completaban siempre el cuadro inacabado que solo podía observar y eso la ayudaba a decidir cuáles deberían ser sus próximos pasos. Aunque de todas maneras siempre tuvieran que ver con _ella_.

La morena sonrió, entornando los ojos violetas rumbo al horizonte en donde se suponía que a cientos de kilómetros se encontraba la regente que había adorado desde que era una princesa que no se ponía guantes, y que muy probablemente se encontraría despertando luego de soñar vívidamente con una tonta sabia que le había dedicado una canción.

_–No cabe duda que la magia tiene una forma curiosa de entrelazar los caminos_. –se pensó la trigueña soplándose el mechón de pelo negro que le caía rebeldemente sobre la nariz.

Algo único estaba ocurriendo debido al Ostara. Esa era la sola alternativa que se le ocurrió a Kyla que podría explicar que esos dos encuentros se hubiesen llevado a cabo. La fiesta de Freyja con las energías del sol y la luna equilibradas, y seguramente el viejo árbol del jardín real también tendría que estar involucrado.

Porque los dioses sabían cómo se esforzaba ella para que ninguna cosa extraña sucediera por parte suya.

Kyla no se había atrevido antes a hacerse conjeturas al respecto porque la última excursión a Zakrós la había mantenido bastante concentrada desde que se hizo con los planos del laberinto de Mykênai y se dio a la tarea de resolverlo. Además le había atribuido todo a sus incontrolables deseos de estar cerca de Elsa y eso no era algo raro en ella. Llevaba años patéticamente alucinando con eso.

Por eso cuando se encontró con esa apasionada princesa de Arendelle en el _sueño rojo_ bajo el sauce, la sabia dio por hecho que su inquieta imaginación le había construido una utopía demasiado buena, una en la que hasta se había tomado la molestia de presentarle una belleza platinada de casi veinte años, basada perfectamente en sus recuerdos para poder amarla. (Como no dejaba de soñarlo inapropiadamente desde que había entrado en edad para hacerlo)

La morena se retorció el mechón que sostenía entre sus dedos y se encogió de dolor cuando se percató de haberlo jalado con demasiada fuerza. Se frotó el cuero cabelludo repasando la idea sobre ese nuevo panorama. Ahora todo era bien distinto. La joven que se le había entregado en aquella fantasía había sido la Elsa auténtica y solo podía existir una razón por la que algo así hubiera acontecido.

– _Un motivo más para terminar rápido el compendio, entonces._

Kyla se mordió el labio y se puso de pie para retornar a la pérgola en donde había dejado su almuerzo a medio picar. Ya podría deliberar más sobre lo que tenía qué hacer una vez hubiera llenado su estómago insistente.

La morena sonrió un poco mientras bajaba los escalones, deplorándose mentalmente por resultar ser tan mala académica. Se suponía que su orden estaba repleta de personas disciplinadas de hábitos austeros, pero Kyla no podía dominarse el colmillo que le exigía abundante satisfacción por lo menos cada tres horas. Maldito metabolismo arruinado. Claro que las largas caminatas y dificultosas sendas de sus viajes aunadas a sus entrenamientos diarios no le hacían las cosas más fáciles, pero ese apetito suyo se volvía traicionero cuando se encontraba en el páramo desierto con provisiones limitadas. Caviló rememorando todas esas ocasiones tan precarias, meneando la cabeza en su humillación. Había llegado hasta mascar corteza con tal de calmarse los intestinos.

Caminó a la mesa dispuesta y llenó una servilleta con queso y pan pita, la envolvió y anudó cuidadosamente, y escogió una manzana que se llevó a la boca. Se preguntaba si podría escabullirse a las cocinas y robarse una bandeja de _dolmes_ porque en lo que llevaba ahí se había vuelto prácticamente adicta a esos bocadillos de hoja de parra rellenos de carne picada y arroz. Definitivamente iría a surtirse, junto con laukanikas y empanadas.

Tenía planeado meterse a la biblioteca todo el día y Dios sabría hasta cuando iba a tener oportunidad de asegurarse el sustento, lo más seguro era que fuera hasta la cena.

_–Mil diablos, sería mejor también buscar cordero por si acaso._

Con una canasta repleta de todo su botín culinario y su fiel mochila de viaje al hombro, Kyla entró al archivo del castillo. Caminó a la ventana y abrió las cortinas azules junto con las ventanas abovedadas. Respiró el aire salado del exterior antes de volverse y acomodarse en uno de los lechos del triclinio que estaba dispuesto al centro de la habitación y recibía mejor la luz del sol. Depositó la comida en una mesita baja y se puso a recorrer las páginas de un amplio tomo de cuero que sacó de su bolsa mientras mordía una empanada de espinacas.

Dando por fin con una hoja de pergamino en blanco, la sabia se cruzó de piernas y se colocó el libro sobre los muslos. Era algo problemático que la gente en ese país no acostumbrara designar mesas para sus copistas, y los escribanos se las tuvieran que arreglar sentados en sus pequeños bancos, aunque Kyla pensó que la del problema había sido ella cuando su documento se le extendió hasta aquellas dimensiones.

Se sacó varios rollos de pergamino que ya tenía numerados y desenrolló el primero para revisar su contenido antes de mojar la pluma con la tinta y transcribir la información que le interesaba.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que su mente la distrajera del trabajo que estaba haciendo. Kyla era como un gato juguetón enredándose en una madeja de hilo cuando se trataba de quedarse quieta y prestar atención. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que la habían reprendido en la Academia por eso; pero simplemente le era muy difícil dejar de divagar a pesar que diariamente se esforzaba. Sobre todo cuando sus pensamientos se enfocaban en Elsa, y eran muy raras las veces que la princesa de Arendelle no le rondaba la ajetreada cabeza.

_– ¿Lo habrá captado?_

Kyla se obligó a controlar su risa sabiendo que tenía un frasco con tintura cerca, pero sonrió ampliamente.

Había notado la sombra de Elsa observándola desde que fue a encontrarse con Titus para almorzar, y esa mirada hambrienta que le vio a la regente fue la causante de las palpitaciones que le erizaron la piel y la llevaron a exhibirse de esa manera, (por encima del encanto que le resultó la apariencia de Elsa o la sorpresa de encontrarla ahí, recorriéndola descaradamente en esa forma tan etérea)

El hecho le resultaba todavía bastante peculiar a Kyla y en su momento le brindó mucho sentido a aquella fantasía febril de la noche del equinoccio vernal. Ver a Elsa de ese modo, salvando toda la distancia que las separaba, lo demostraba. Las dos habían compartido el mismo sentimiento de manera simultánea.

Por un momento sintió que era un poco injusto enterarse de esa forma, pero por otro lado…

Le dio esperanza.

Por primera vez en muchos años Kyla se sintió feliz de ser capaz de aquello, por una vez podía hacer más que solo imaginarse lo que podría ser.

– _Es como un sueño_. –se repetía incrédula esbozando una débil sonrisa.

Durante tanto años Kyla se había conformado solo con escuchar y estar ahí para la regente de Arendelle, que cuando los papeles finalmente se invirtieron, no pudo evitar darle algo en que pensar a Elsa al entonarle el _Hildring_. La canción invitaba al amante a que se rindieran ante sus pasiones en la playa bajo las estrellas, muy similar a lo que le hubiera gustado proponerle a la rubia de haberla tenido físicamente dentro de su espacio personal; pero sólo con recordar la expresión de la regente le bastó a la morena para comprender que el mensaje había sido bien asimilado.

– _Pobrecilla, se veía tan nerviosa. –_ se pensó Kyla, burlona.

Era muy consciente que su amiga de la infancia había crecido completamente recluida y que seguramente ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que le había querido decir con todo aquello; sin embargo…

La morena jadeó y se golpeó la frente al caer en cuenta de lo que había pasado.

– ¡ _Maldita sea, prácticamente la **asalté** en ese sueño del sauce_! –se recriminó angustiosamente. _– ¡Qué manera de **evidenciarme**! Eres tan sutil como un maldito derrumbe, sabia incompetente…_

Aunque, bueno. Elsa había parecido intuir muy bien cómo seguirle la corriente y disfrutar de la experiencia también.

Por un momento Kyla sintió que los párpados le caían a la mitad de los ojos y curvó los labios con embeleso. Sacudió la cabeza. No, no. Elsa era inocente y no podía estarle llenando la mente de esas cosas. Ya tenía los suficientes problemas de por sí con sus poderes, la profecía y su inminente coronación.

– _Se supone que debes ayudarla_ , –se repetía. – _no mortificarla más. ¡Controla eso y termina lo que viniste a hacer!_

Kyla miró el volumen que descansaba sobre su regazo. Aquello era el trabajo de toda una vida. Un compendio que seguía la cronología de todas sus andanzas y descubrimientos. Cada trazo y palabra dedicada a Elsa.

Era raro ver que Kyla no cargara ese tomo de cuero que casi parecía un apéndice suyo. Escribía incansablemente sobre esas hojas blancas desde todo lugar imaginable en que pudiera permitirse hacerlo. En las diferentes academias, bibliotecas y estudios de sabios ancianos. Viajando en barcos, refugiada en cuevas, bajo sombras por el camino e incluso en el sol abrazador. Había pasado más con ese libro que con cualquier persona viva. Afanándose en él en dedicada obsesión. Ni siquiera las desventuradas con quienes intentó alguna vez olvidar a la princesa de Arendelle lograron separarla un solo día de sus páginas.

Porque desde muy joven había decidido que iba a hacer todo lo posible por _salvarla_.

La morena bajó la vista a las notas sueltas que contenían los datos sobre las ruinas de Zakrós y la mirada amatista pareció iluminársele con determinación.

–Una última excursión, Kyla.

…

– ¿Su alteza, está segura que no prefiere descansar? –le preguntó Gerda preocupada a la joven regente que tenía enfrente.

Elsa estaba ajustándose el prendedor de zafiro en el cuello de su blusa usando el espejo del vestíbulo a falta de cristales reflejantes en su habitación. Ya le había consignado a Kai hacerse cargo de supervisar las reparaciones de su desafortunada alcoba. Se revisó el peinado, acomodándose el flequillo y miró a su ama de llaves, dedicándole una ligera sonrisa de agradecimiento. Todavía le dolía la espalda, pero en realidad no se sentía con muchos ánimos de estar postrada o dormir. De hecho estaba bastante entusiasmada. El azul de sus ojos era tan intenso que habría sido difícil decidir si la piedra preciosa que usaba de accesorio resplandecía más. Sus recientes deliberaciones sobre Kyla la habían dejado tan de buen humor que hasta se habría puesto a canturrear.

–Estoy bien, Gerda, gracias. Ese baño tuyo me ha reanimado totalmente.

– _y vaya que lo había hecho_ , se pensó ruborizándose ligeramente.

Se metió en el saco morado que le sostenía el ama de llaves y se calzó los guantes blancos. –Creo que terminaré el papeleo de la junta de ayer. No creo que el ostara requiera de mi presencia el día de hoy, así que supongo que será un día tranquilo. –hizo una pausa y sonrió brevemente antes de posar los ojos en la mujer mayor. – ¿podrías asegurarte que en las cocinas preparen los platos favoritos de Anna? Me gustaría comer con ella.

Gerda arqueó las cejas, pero su sorpresa dio paso a una cautelosa sonrisa de extrañeza.

– ¿De verdad, su alteza?

–De verdad. –corroboró Elsa. Se encogió de hombros. –es lo menos que puedo hacer por cubrirme en mis obligaciones con el fika, ¿no? –le sonrió arqueando una ceja y el ama de llaves le asintió.

La joven regente se retiró con las manos entrelazadas en la espalda y tarareando una melodía. Gerda solo pudo quedarse a observarla con los ojos como platos antes de caminar por el corredor alfombrado rumbo a las escaleras. Sea lo que fuera que le hubiera hecho el baño a su alteza, tendría que pensar en prepararle esa infusión herbal con más frecuencia.

Elsa abrió la puerta de su despacho y de inmediato fue asaltada por el aroma del café recién preparado. Le habían hecho llegar a su oficina una gran variedad de postres que hacían fila o se apilaban en fuentes sobre una mesa larga decorada con un festivo mantel. La tetera humeante que descansaba en la charola de plata debía haber sido puesta ahí si acaso algunos minutos antes. La regente se acercó al inesperado festín azucarado y levantó una nota en la que pudo leer la inconfundible escritura de su hermana menor.

“ _Lamento que te sintieras indispuesta anoche, pero no podía permitir que te perdieras del fika, así que mudé un festival miniatura en tu oficina. Disfruta los postres ganadores. Espero haber recordado bien cuáles son los que te más te gustan.”_

Elsa bajó la vista e inspeccionó la mesa. Había bizcochos y wienerbrød, galletas surtidas de mantequilla y cardamomo. Ahí estaba el tradicional arroz con fresas. Pudo ver el kaffebrød en el que tanto estuvo pensando la tarde anterior, junto con un montoncito de krumkakes rellenos de crema de chocolate y café. Elsa esbozó una ligera sonrisa imaginando lo mucho que le habría costado a su hermana desprenderse de ellos.

Sonrió ampliamente.

Claro que Anna lo recordaba bien: Había un pastel Kladdkakka entero para ella sola. Su favorito.

Frotándose las manos enguantadas, Elsa se decantó por ese pastel de chocolate espeso y se apresuró a cortar una rebanada. Se sirvió una taza de café con leche y se sentó tras su escritorio balanceando el tenedor entre sus dedos. El día estaba resultando ser uno bastante bueno.

La muchacha se rio por lo bajo y dio su primer bocado.

– ¡Oh por Dios, esto es delicioso! –chilló Kyla saboreando el pastel que Elsa le había dado a probar de su propio cubierto.

– ¿Verdad que sí? ¡El Kladdkakka es lo mejor de la vida! –le dijo Elsa ente risitas mientras Kyla rodaba en el pasto sujetándose las mejillas teatralmente. –sería mejor con un poco de helado, pero así me gusta también.

–Así está muy bien. –corroboró la morena sentándose junto a ella y permitiendo que Elsa le acercara más postre a la boca. La princesa le quitó una brizna de hierba del alborotado cabello azabache y se sonrieron. –Aunque parece que tu hermanita es más fanática de sus krumkakes. –apuntó Kyla alegremente.

Ambas se giraron para ver a la pequeña Anna que mordía dos de esos cucuruchos a la vez y se llenaba la cara de crema.

–Oh, Anna, ven aquí. –le susurró Elsa inclinándose frente a su hermanita para limpiarle las mejillas con un pañuelo que se sacó del bolsillo de su saco azul rey.

– ¡Elsa, mira, el cielo está despierto! –chilló la niña apuntando al cielo con su manita regordeta y los grandes ojos turquesas brillantes de asombro.

Las tres levantaron la vista para observar las luces boreales que bailaban sobre la Montaña del Norte y se perdían bajando rumbo al fiordo. Anna se reía y abrazaba a su hermana y Elsa sonreía y le acariciaba el pelillo rojo. Kyla las miró enternecida, pero en un instante la expresión se le desvaneció a la chiquilla morena que frunció el entrecejo, turbada. Sus ojos amatistas se movieron con las pupilas dilatadas como si se encontrara leyendo un libro invisible. Ahogó un grito. Miró al cielo y a las hermanas, jadeando y dando la impresión de que el aire se le quemaba en los pulmones. Meneó la cabeza incesantemente como negando algo terrible ante alguien que solo ella fuera capaz de ver y se encontrara amenazándola.

Elsa se acercó a su lado y le tocó el hombro con preocupación.

– ¿Kyla?, ¿estás bien?

La niña tenía los ojos violetas muy abiertos, pero se puso de pie y tomó a Elsa de las manos.

–Elsa. Aunque el cielo esté despierto, tú sigue durmiendo. –le susurró con el semblante más huidizo que la princesa le había visto nunca a su confiada amiga.

– ¿Qué? –exclamó ella, confundida.

Kyla apretó los dientes y pareció estar librando una lucha interna consigo misma, pero le repitió lo que le había dicho antes. –Aunque el cielo esté despierto, tú sigue durmiendo, por favor.

– ¿Por qué habría de–

–No lo sé. –la cortó la morena, sus brillantes ojos miraron por sobre el hombro de la princesa y se clavaron en Anna. –solo… sólo quédate en tu cama siempre que las luces bailen.

Kyla se veía bastante alterada. Las manos le habían comenzado a temblar ligeramente y parecía estar a punto de ponerse a llorar. Elsa se mordió el labio y abrazó a su amiga aunque no entendía muy bien qué era lo que ocurría.

–Oye… está bien… tranquila…

La niña la abrazó muy fuerte y Elsa enredó sus dedos entre el cabello oscuro de la pequeña extranjera.

–Prométeme que nunca dejarás de escribirme. –lesusurró en voz muy queda.

–Te lo prometo.

Elsa jadeó y abrió los ojos con el pulso acelerado. Se apretó las sienes con la mano e hizo chocar las muelas por el dolor punzante en su frente. El tenedor se le resbaló de entre sus dedos cuando flexionó su agarre, pero casi instantáneamente se le cerraron en un puño furioso que golpeó sobre el escritorio.

No lo recordaba, No había pensado en esa noche en mucho tiempo y no sabía por qué se le había disparado esa memoria, pero Elsa se dio cuenta que Kyla del algún modo había sabido del accidente de Anna.

No podía asegurarlo, pero la regente estaba encajando las piezas de sus cada vez más constantes e inesperadas alucinaciones y admitía que todo sobre su amiga estaba resultando demasiado incierto bajo esa luz sobrenatural que parecía estarla iluminando últimamente.

Las conclusiones de aquella remembranza comenzaron a llenar a Elsa de rabia y confusión, porque entonces toda su vida hasta ese momento…

– ¡Voy a matarla! –bramó Elsa mientras recuperaba su cubierto y se llenaba la boca de postre, el cual comenzó a comer molesta. – ¡si no se ahoga en su estúpida expedición voy a matarla yo misma con las manos! –hizo el ademán de estrangular a alguien invisible y miró el resto del pastel.

Definitivamente iba a depositar en su escritorio el molde completo y llenarse de chocolate hasta que dejara de pensar que Kyla definitivamente no era una especie de profeta idiota que se guardaba información crucial, o hasta que Gerda se apareciera y se lo arrebatara por la fuerza. Lo que ocurriera primero.

…

–Sabía que podía encontrarte aquí. –le dijo Titus a Kyla cruzándose de brazos desde el umbral de la puerta de la biblioteca. –me habían dicho que las cocinas habían sido saqueadas por una especie de _gorgona_ demasiado atractiva.

Kyla se sonrió ligeramente y dejó la pluma en el tintero. Hizo el libro a un lado para estirarse.

–No es para tanto. –soltó despectivamente. –Si no puedes permitirte perder unas cuantas viandas, entonces no eres tan rico como presumes.

Titus esbozó una sonrisa divertida y se acercó a la sabia, agitándole una bolsita ante la cara.

– ¿Qué dices si salimos a tomar un poco de aire? –le propuso en una especie de tono seductor que a Kyla le causó gracia. –Llevas toda la tarde aquí adentro, seguro te has aburrido ya de estar secándote aquí entre pergaminos y tomos viejos.

La morena le arqueó las cejas al príncipe percibiendo el olor que emanaba del saquillo.

– ¿Titus, es eso _hachís_? –le soltó con los ojos purpúreos abiertos de par en par.

El joven le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

–Del más puro que la realeza se pueda conseguir. –El barbado giró los ojos ante el gesto reprobatorio que le dirigió su amiga y se encogió de hombros. –No tienes idea de lo estresante que ha sido la junta en el parlamento. Trae tu pipa, vamos y te cuento todo.

Kyla observó su bolsa ansiosamente, pero se pasó la mano de forma insegura por la parte trasera del cuello. Pensó en los recientes sucesos que involucraban a Elsa. Necesitaba mantenerlo todo bajo control.

–No lo sé… –titubeó ella. –Podría no ser muy buena idea justo ahora.

– ¿Tal vez esto te haga pensarlo mejor? –le dijo el barbado, sacándose un pergamino sellado que llevaba prendido del cinturón. –He aquí, el permiso real para meternos a Mykênai, mañana. Votado unánimemente.

– ¿Bromeas? –le soltó la sabia con la boca abierta.

–Míralo tú misma. –le contestó el príncipe, extendiéndole el documento.

Kyla abrió el rollo y lo recorrió atentamente con el entrecejo fruncido. Tragó saliva, percibiendo repentinamente la boca muy seca. Se iba a jugar el todo por el todo al día siguiente y no estaba muy convencida en disminuirse los sentidos con el tabaco y aquello por más nerviosa que se sintiera. Aunque lo había visto y sabía cómo iba a terminar. Sintió que el corazón le palpitaba velozmente y se le hacía un gran nudo en el estómago. Agarró su mochila y miró a Titus precavidamente.

–Sin exagerar, Titus. Tenemos que estar listos. –le contestó con tono resignado.

–Yo siempre estoy listo. –le replicó el príncipe, ayudando a la morena a recoger sus cosas y urgiéndola a abandonar la habitación.

– ¿No te da algo estar haciendo esto en el jardín a media tarde? –soltó Kyla –cargando su cazoleta, sentada en el kline frente a Titus, quien estaba encendiendo su pipa, recostado tranquilamente disfrutando la brisa. –Digo, te acaban de entregar la autorización. ¿No podrían revocártela? –le dijo añadiendo un trocito de la pasta contenida en el saquito de tela. Se estiró por la cerilla y lo pensó un momento mordiéndose el labio, no muy convencida.

–Nah, mi padre desea entrar a la bóveda tanto como tú. Obviamente él no se arriesgaría, ni a su precioso primogénito; así que envía a su hijo de repuesto. El que se puede dar el lujo de ser una vergüenza. –arqueó las cejas y sonrió divertido. – ¿Vas a encender eso, o no?

Kyla resopló y se arrebujó en su capa blanca que se había puesto encima. De algún modo, llevarla la hacía sentir menos despreciable cuando le daba por sucumbir ante debilidades de criterio como esas. No le gustaba tener que hacerlo. Mucho menos cuando terminaba así, consumiendo cannabis por motivos recreativos como una snob, (parecía ser la norma entre los intelectuales acomodados del continente) No le escandalizaba la idea ni se debía a que los sabios tuvieran prohibido drogarse, sino que usaba el mismo raciocinio que evitaba se besara apasionadamente con una mujer en un sitio concurrido. No era correcto ni bien visto.

_–Al menos es hachís y no algo peor._ –suspiró la morena dolorosamente.

Kyla aun temía por las consecuencias, pero sabía que los efectos se pasarían rápido. La muchacha encendió la pipa y dejó que el tabaco se quemara un poco antes de darle una calada que le llenó los pulmones.

La sabia se reclinó en su asiento varios minutos, dedicándose a aspirar y soltar el humo de su pipa, esperando que le vinieran los efectos. Titus le contaba sobre la reunión y lo entusiasmados que parecían encontrarse todos, menos él. Kyla lo escuchó tranquilamente con las manos entrelazadas sobre el abdomen asintiéndole de vez en cuando con languidez.

Entre el sopor de aquellos vapores y alguna que otra frase sin sentido, Kyla comprendió que pese a aspirar a convertirse en una especie de héroe y congraciarse con su familia, el príncipe estaba bastante asustado con la empresa que los aguardaba. Ella también se sentía igual. Y eso que no gozaba de la bendición de vivir en la ignorancia así como él.

– ¿De cuántos hombres vamos a disponer? –le preguntó para distraerlo del tema.

–No los que me gustarían, pero imagino que tendremos que apañárnoslas así.

Kyla le asintió e hizo una mueca ante el hormigueo que le recorrió por el rostro y se le extendió a las manos y sus articulaciones. Juraría que ya había perdido la sensibilidad en las mejillas. Juraría… que… que…

_–Rayos… Es tan largo que no hay final…_

Kyla olvidó lo que estaba deliberando y torció las cejas tratando de hacer memoria sin lograr la gran cosa. No pudo pensar dos palabras juntas sin que estas se volvieran confusas hasta tergiversarse y convertirse en alguna frase incomprensible que prefirió no pronunciar por no quedar como una idiota balbuceante… una…

– _Sería fácil perder la razón… justo antes de llegar…_

Se sentía… estaba bastante… idiota… La trigueña miró a su alrededor, enfocando dificultosamente. ¿Por qué todo se encontraba dando vueltas tan rápido?

_–Cuando en realidad permanezco estática…_

La sabia sonrió cuando los párpados le cayeron a la mitad de los ojos y una risa liviana le brotó de la garganta sin que fuera capaz de recordar el motivo.

– _Todo volverá a empezar_ …

Se quedaron en silencio por otro rato. Titus se había puesto a contarle una anécdota vergonzosa suya, que implicaba una caída del caballo y una terrible lesión en la ingle.

– ¿Lo pensaste? –le susurró Kyla seriamente por lo bajo frunciendo el entrecejo. – ¿lo que sería quedarse con ese entumecimiento por siempre? sin percibir nada. ¿Cómo de hielo?

–No, lo que me temía era que me dejaran de funcionar las cosas allí abajo, porque, tú sabes. –el príncipe se burló tontamente de sí mismo y se interrumpió rascándose la barba. –Debimos traer comida. Sé que eres un barril sin fondo, ¿pero no te da más hambre fumar hierba?

– ¿Lo harías voluntariamente? –la sabia estaba hablando para sí misma. Titus le observaba la mirada amatista perdiéndose en la nada, percatándose que al parecer no estaba conversando con él.

–Eh, Kyla. –le dijo el joven nervioso. –Deja eso, es muy pronto.

Kyla se apretó fuerte dentro de su capa.

–Siento mucho frío. –pronunció en un susurro ensimismado.

Titus se sonrió incrédulamente.

– ¿Bromeas? Sí hace un calor de los mil infiernos.

Kyla tiritó y se miró dificultosamente las manos temblorosas. Estaban azules, congelándose frente a su nariz. La morena abrió los ojos violetas en espanto. Recorrió la vista a su alrededor. El viento rugía y sacudía los árboles cubiertos de nieve. El ruido era ensordecedor, la escarcha le golpeaba el rostro violentamente y le punzaba un dolor por todo el cuerpo que sentía a punto de rompérsele. Cada paso era angustiante, pero no podía detenerse. Un nombre se le formaba en la boca y lo gritaba a todo pulmón; pero en la realidad sólo se había quedado ahí, sacudiéndose con los ojos nublados, respirando aceleradamente, mientras las grandes manos de Titus la sostenían en su desvanecimiento.

– ¿Kyla? Eh Kyla, no te pierdas. –le decía el joven tratando de no caer en pánico. –Todo está bien, estás bien, tranquila, te ha caído mal esta basura. Eres inmortal en tu mente. –le repetía para calmarle la ansiedad. –No te puedes morir, recuérdalo.

–No puedo morir… –repitió ella cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a surcarle las mejillas.

…

Elsa levantó su copa y Kai se la rellenó asintiendo satisfechamente. Siguiendo las recomendaciones de Gerda, la regente había limitado su suministro de alcohol y se encontraba acompañando sus alimentos con inofensivo jugo de lingonberry. El mayordomo miraba de soslayo a su alteza, quien cortaba con extremada finura un poco de salmón ahumado y escuchaba atentamente la plática de la princesa Anna, que le contaba animadamente los detalles del fika que había presidido.

La hermana mayor sonreía con amabilidad e instaba a la menor a que se explayara, ante el regocijo de esta última quien parecía a punto de estallar por la emoción. Anna ni siquiera podía acordarse de la última vez que algo así había sucedido entre ellas. Kai sonrió por lo bajo al recordar el rostro que la pelirroja había puesto cuando Gerda le informó que su hermana había expresado su deseo de que compartieran la mesa, (sin ningún protocolo o evento que las obligase a ello). Eso fue toda una novedad. Por un momento Anna se le había quedado viendo a su antigua nana con suspicacia, como si todo aquello se tratara de una elaborada trampa; pero ahí estaban las dos, frente a frente, reconociéndose. Y si bien, la regente no había expresado mucho, tampoco estaba ignorando a la princesa como acostumbraba.

–…Y era sumamente difícil. –decía Anna gesticulando con las manos. –porque por una parte estaba todo ese chocolate, pero por el otro estaban todas esas personas agradables detrás de cada postre. Le otorgué puntos extra al arroz con fresas solo porque lo había preparado una abuelita adorable. La verdad, no sé cómo puedes ser imparcial con algo así. –resopló probando una de sus albóndigas.

–Oh, no lo soy. –le contestó Elsa, sorprendiéndola. Se limpió la comisura de los labios con la servilleta que depositó en su regazo. –Yo también termino favoreciendo a la señora Jenssen. –le explicó sonriendo ligeramente. –no solo respeta las tradiciones, sino que cocina bien y es lindo ver cómo se entusiasma por una buena crítica. 

Elsa desvió la mirada y bebió de su copa distraídamente, pero Anna la miró atónita. Siempre pensó que a su hermana le resultaba todo muy indiferente y que por eso era tan reservada y esquiva; pero ahora comprendía que no era del todo cierto y que no sólo era considerada, sino de cierta forma… cálida. A Elsa sí le importaban los demás. Tanto como para hacer feliz a la dulce ancianita y hasta tenerla presente por su nombre. Algo que ni siquiera Anna se había tomado la molestia de recordar. La princesa pensó que aquello era un gesto muy noble; aunque descubrirlo también la entristeció un poco, ya que su hermana mayor no demostraba ese lado suyo con más frecuencia, por no afirmar que nunca.

Se mordió el labio, y suspiró mientras negaba ligeramente para sí misma. Estaban ahí, ahora, charlando, (bueno, un poco) como hermanas de verdad. Y todo comienzo al respecto tenía que ser bueno.

La regente se aclaró la garganta ante la mirada entusiasmada de su hermana menor y siguió cortando su filete.

–Recordaste que me gusta el Kladdkaka. –le dijo tranquilamente. –Ha sido una grata sorpresa encontrar tu pequeña versión del festival. Creo que casi engullí el pastel entero. –mencionó a manera de broma, aunque en realidad había sido la verdad. A Elsa todavía le ardían las mejillas al recordar a Gerda, riñéndola en el estudio, argumentándole que se arruinaría el apetito. Como si fuera una niña encaprichada. Lo cual había estado siendo precisamente.

– _Y todo por estos sueños. –_ se pensó fatigosa, tallándose los ojos con los dedos blancos _._

Esas fantasías suyas tenían que darle un respiro. Elsa tenía la sensación que había estado yendo y viniendo entre la realidad y esas visiones con demasiada frecuencia últimamente. No le parecía que pudiera hacer algo al respecto de todas formas, así que sólo se dejaba arrastrar mientras se le colaba a Kyla en los pensamientos y aprendía más sobre la vida de la sabia. Le resultaba irónico haberse carteado tanto tiempo con su amiga y encontrarse conociendo más de ella hasta ahora que soñaba con ella. Elsa arrugó la frente y se llevó un bocado entre los labios. Esos desvanecimientos ya no eran exclusivos de sus horas de dormir y no se encontraba muy segura sobre lo que debía pensar.

Era extraño. Nunca saber algo la había llenado de tantas dudas antes. Era todo demasiado abrumador. Como estar bajo los efectos del agua de fuego y recibir información importante que tuviera que asimilar mientras no podía ni pararse derecha. Parecía que mientras más averiguaba, más preguntas se le formulaban. La experiencia era agotadora y le dejaba a Elsa ese dolor en la parte trasera de los ojos que la dejaba adolorida, como si le hubieran aplastado el cráneo igual que una nuez cuando aquello acababa.

La regente miró sus manos cerrándose sobre su regazo y las notó borrosas. Casi soltó un chillido y se obligó a prestar atención a Anna, que seguía hablándole del fika, pero la vista se le estaba perdiendo.

Apretó los dientes.

_–No, no, no. No frente a Anna._

Elsa posó los ojos cobaltos neblinosos en la pelirroja que se reía de su propia charla.

–…Entonces estaba este niño llamado Anders persiguiendo un cerdo y yo estaba algo así como: ¿Guardias, de dónde salió ese chancho? Tiraron una mesa de tartas de manzana y–

Y la regente ya no supo más.

_Elsa corría desesperadamente sobre el hielo. El corazón le palpitaba nerviosamente, retumbándole en el puño. No podía ver absolutamente nada. Sus ojos recorrían incesantemente la lejanía, pero no había más que blanco a su alrededor. No podía percibirse otra cosa. Solamente el frío que le golpeaba furiosamente la carne indiferente. Jadeó tratando de encontrar un camino. Sentía el pecho constriñéndosele erráticamente a punto de estallar. Tenía mucho miedo. No. Terror. No comprendía porqué, pero sabía que tenía que marcharse. Tenía que huir lejos y esconderse. Escapar. Era la única manera. La tormenta rugía impresionante, completamente fuera de su control._

_Escuchaba una voz que le gritaba contra el viento, pero era muy difícil comprenderla._

_–“¡Tu hermana está muerta por tu culpa!”_

_– ¡NO!_

– ¿Su alteza, se encuentra bien?

Elsa se sujetaba la cabeza tratando de enfocar lo que estaba sucediendo. Escuchó la preocupada voz de Kai muy cerca. Levantó instintivamente la mano enguantada para frenarlo.

–E- estoy bien, yo solo…

La visión se le fue aclarando y se percató que en su conmoción había tirado la comida y la bebida sobre la mesa. Sus ojos recorrieron nerviosa y confusamente al sirviente y a otras dos chicas del personal que ya habían acudido a limpiar el desastre. Anna la miraba aterrada desde el otro extremo. Al parecer también había gritado.

–Elsa… –susurró la muchacha empujando su silla en clara intención de querer avanzar a su lado.

La rubia miró a su hermana horrorizada y se levantó como pudo.

–D -discúlpenme por favor. –trastabilló evitando mirar a alguno de los presentes, emprendiendo a toda prisa la retirada del salón.

En el comedor se hizo el silencio en lo que las mozas despejaban la mesa mirándose entre ellas. Anna y Kai no pudieron dejar de notar la mano que la regente se presionaba contra la sien, ni su andar tembloroso mientras desaparecía apuradamente tras las puertas de roble que cerró tras ella.

_–Dios, ¿qué había sido aquello?_ –se preguntó Elsa apoyándose en el barandal de la escalinata que pretendía subir para refugiarse en su alcoba.

Anduvo dificultosamente, pero en el segundo tramo, las piernas le temblaron tanto que se dejó caer en el rellano jadeando como si hubiera corrido kilómetros. El dolor era terrible. La regente se llevó la mano a la cara solo para percatarse que le estaba sangrando la nariz. Exhaló asustada al mirarse los dedos blancos de su guante teñidos de rojo con su propia sangre real y trató de no entrar en pánico. Se sacó su pañuelo y se lo colocó bajo la hemorragia, percibiendo el sabor metálico en su boca.

– _Maldición_. –se obligó a levantarse y alcanzar su dormitorio.

Elsa cruzó la puerta blanca de cristales azules y se sentó al borde de su cama, aliviada por haberlo conseguido. Todo se veía pulcro y ordenado, como si nada hubiera pasado ahí. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y respiró profundamente tratando de ignorar el malestar que sentía tras los ojos azules que le quemaban en las cuencas. Era como si estuvieran ardiendo y se le apretaran contra el cerebro. Las sienes le palpitaban y de pronto se le estremeció el cuerpo al sufrir arcadas que casi la hicieron vomitar. Continuó resoplando intentando tranquilizarse y razonar.

_–Nada de eso fue real_. –se repetía mientas temblaba y se dejaba caer de espaldas sobre el colchón de su cama con dosel.

Había visto morir a Kyla pero ella estaba viva muy lejos de ahí, y su hermana había perecido en aquella tormenta, pero se encontraba cenando tranquilamente frente a ella, en la mesa, en la seguridad de su hogar en aquel clima primaveral. Aparentemente sus recientes visiones le habían estado fallando, y carecían de sentido porque nada de eso estaba ocurriendo. Elsa jadeó y se apretó la frente ante la alternativa que le flotó por la mente y la llenó de asombro y pavor.

_– ¿Es que estoy viendo… eventos que podrían suceder?_

Gerda llamó y entró presurosamente a la habitación sin darle tiempo a la regente de contestar o enderezarse, por lo que el ama de llaves la encontró ahí tendida sobre su lecho con las manos apretadas contra la cabeza y un paño y guantes manchados de rojo. La mujer ahogó un grito e hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no lanzarse sobre la muchacha para sujetarla entre sus brazos y se quedó de pie a cautelosa distancia revolviéndose las manos ansiosamente sobre el delantal.

–Su alteza, ¿se encuentra bien? –barbotó en un chillido agudo. –Supe que se sintió indispuesta en la mesa. –le aclaró dócilmente.

Elsa contuvo un gemido. Claro que lo había sabido. No dudaba que se hubiera comentado ampliamente lo ocurrido en las cocinas. La regente maldijo y apretó los dientes, forzándose a enderezarse lentamente.

–Estoy bien, Gerda. –respondió de forma poco convincente sin poder hacer nada para controlar el hecho de que seguía temblorosa y más pálida de lo usual. Como si hubiera sido a propósito, un hilillo de sangre volvió a descenderle por la nariz logrando que perdiera toda su credibilidad.

–Debe inclinarse, no se recueste. –le dijo la mujer gesticulando e indicándole a Elsa que dejara caer la cara sobre las rodillas, presionándose el pañuelo contra el rostro. –respire por la boca y quédese así, le traeré unas compresas frías.

El ama de llaves se retiró angustiada. Se preguntaba si se atrevería a sugerirle a su alteza que se hiciera revisar por el médico real, porque los desmayos eran una cosa, pero la sangre nunca presagiaba nada bueno en ninguna situación. La joven regente era testaruda, eso lo sabía bien; pero si las cosas empeoraban no iba a dudar en tomar cartas en el asunto.

Elsa tosió rojo en su pañuelo completamente aborrecida del sabor que le dejó en su boca y alzó las cejas con el corazón zumbándole. ¿Por qué de pronto se sentía tan mal? Hizo lo posible por ignorar el hecho de que esa última alucinación le estaba deteriorando la salud y muy rápidamente.

Se estremeció en su sitio cuando una punzada le aguijoneó el tabique de la nariz y se apretó los dedos contra el rostro con ojos llorosos tratando de analizar lo que ocurría. Le habían sobrevenido mareos y dolores antes luego de esas visiones, pero nada como lo que estaba padeciendo tras ese breve instante de presenciar lo que creía podía haberse tratado de un futuro bastante funesto para su hermana.

Una nueva ola de dolor le golpeó la cabeza y Elsa gimió en su desesperación.

Como si ya no fuera capaz de resistirlo, algo dentro de ella se apagó.

La regente sintió el cuerpo pesado y perdió el control sobre sus miembros cuando cayó hacia adelante y se golpeó la mejilla y los codos contra el piso de madera. Los parpados se le cerraron lentamente mientras todos sus sentidos simplemente le dejaron de funcionar.

–Anna…

…

– ¿Segura que no quieres hablar sobre lo que pasó?

Titus azuzó a su caballo alazán para ponerse a la par de Kyla que montaba un corcel blanco y guiaba la expedición por aquel terreno polvoso. Unos diez hombres les seguían de cerca, tirando de carros vacíos que esperaban llenar con el botín de las ruinas abandonadas.

–Ciertamente no quiero hacerlo. –respondió la morena subiéndose la capucha de la capa blanca. Hacía mucho calor como de costumbre, pero prefería el sopor de estar bajo la tela a quemarse con el sol que brillaba alto sobre sus cabezas o tener que mirar directamente a su amigo barbado. –Fue estúpido y supongo que no debimos hacer algo así si íbamos a estar aquí hoy. Tengo el estómago revuelto. –añadió la sabia colocándose los largos dedos sobre el vientre.

El príncipe frunció el entrecejo y apretó las riendas, irguiéndose tensamente sobre la montura.

–Sabes bien de qué estoy hablando. –le dirigió a la morena una mirada enfática que intentó le saliera severa. –Sobre las cosas que te pusiste a balbucear.

Kyla se sobresaltó y lo miró fijamente. La expresión de Titus se lo dijo todo. La sabia se reprendió mentalmente y meneó la cabeza mientras tras los dientes apretados, el barbado le pudo distinguir la palabrota que soltó ella en incomprensible germánico.

– ¿Es cierto? –le preguntó el joven tras una larga pausa.

–Lo es. –corroboró Kyla pasando saliva sin desviar la vista del camino.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –inquirió Titus en un susurro muy bajo inclinándose junto a la morena que pareció debatirse internamente sopesando la pregunta.

–Tú no tienes que hacer nada. –le contestó ella finalmente, encorvándose sobre la silla.

El barbado le colocó la enorme palma a la sabia sobre la espalda. La muchacha se tensó nerviosamente.

–Somos hermanos. –le dijo él llanamente con una sonrisa sincera. –Tus dilemas también son los míos.

Kyla lo miró boquiabierta con los ojos violetas brillantes. Recuperó la compostura, dirigiendo la vista en la dirección contraria. Le golpeó el hombro a Titus débilmente con el puño cerrado. La capucha y su melena oscura le ocultaron el rostro, pero la sabia sonreía.

–Lo sé.

Alzaron la vista cuando llegaron a la muralla de Mykênai y los enormes monolitos sobre el dintel les dieron la bienvenida de esa manera fantasmal. Eran dos figuras de cuatro metros de altura. Unas leonas de pie sobre sus patas traseras, enfrentadas, mirando fijamente a los transgresores ante el arco de piedra. Por un momento todos se detuvieron y se quedaron ahí, como si temieran que las esfinges cobraran vida y los mataran a todos; pero Kyla tomó aire y clavó los talones en los flancos de su caballo, cruzando el umbral. Titus le dio alcance y pronto los demás tuvieron que seguirlos.

–Por los dioses, este lugar es enorme. –jadeó Titus observando las construcciones de la ciudadela abandonada.

–Sí. La leyenda cuenta que la levantaron los hijos de los titanes. Unos tipos bastante grandes. –Kyla se detuvo en la base de una escalinata de peldaños gigantescos y desmontó su caballo. Titus la imitó. Llamó a un guardia para que se hiciera cargo de los corceles e hizo una seña a cinco hombres para que los siguieran en la escalada mientras el resto montaba el campamento.

Las escaleras eran amplias, los bloques de cantera abarcaban fácilmente cuatro escalones normales y en primera instancia Kyla pensó que sería más fácil subirlos a gatas; pero prefirió saltarlos. Para cuando Titus le dio alcance en la cima de manera sofocada, ella estaba revisando un pergamino. Tanteaba con los largos dedos sobre la piedra cubierta de enredaderas.

– ¿Cómo haces eso? –resopló el príncipe apoyando las manos sobre las rodillas. –Creí que sólo leías libros.

Kyla esbozó una media sonrisa y se enderezó guardándose el rollo. –Ser sabio es un poco más que eso, querido. –La morena se acuclilló y se sacó un polvo del bolsillo, lo colocó en un pequeño montón, hizo chocar dos guijarros oscuros que soltaron una chispa y se echó hacia atrás cuando un pequeño estallido aflojó la piedra. –Ahora, si me ayudas con esto…

Titus y los otros guardias avanzaron y movieron el pedrusco, revelando una entrada por la que escapó un fuerte olor a humedad. Kyla chistó y se quitó la capa, que dejó en el suelo. Envolvió una antorcha larga con un paño que mojó con aceite y encendió con otra chispa. Le hizo una seña a Titus para que él y el resto de los hombres hicieran lo mismo y se internó en la oscuridad.

–Las cámaras más profundas deben estar inundadas. –les dijo la sabia a los hombres sin girarse, entornando los ojos por aquel estrecho pasillo. –pero no vamos hacía allá. Al menos no ustedes. La bóveda que busca su Rey está cuatro cámaras hacia abajo. Le entregó un pergamino a uno de los guardias. –Sigan el camino y bajen y encárguense de descargar lo que necesitan, Titus y yo descenderemos un poco más. –Se detuvo y miró seriamente al hoplita que se frenó en seco inseguramente. –No te equivoques de pasaje o se perderán y se quedarán dando vueltas aquí por siempre. No tengo un plan _b_ para eso. –le advirtió peligrosamente con los ojos violetas fulgurantes por el crepitar de la flama de su antorcha. Le esbozó una sonrisa irónica. – ¿Puedo confiar en que sabrás leer bien un mapa?

El soldado pasó saliva y asintió haciendo sonar su yelmo. Apretó los dedos sobre su lanza. Titus sonrió y le dedicó una inclinación de cabeza al guardia. Tomaron caminos separados y el barbado se dedicó por un momento a observar las esculturas perturbadoramente mutiladas que titilaban bajo la luz de los fuegos que llevaban en mano. Kyla susurraba por lo bajo para sí misma. Repetía la secuencia del laberinto por el que debían internarse.

– ¿Cómo puedes vivir así? –soltó Titus, rompiendo el silencio cuando doblaron una esquina.

–Nunca he dicho que lo disfrute. –le replicó Kyla encogiéndose de hombros. –No es tan malo.

Titus la sujetó del hombro y la hizo girarse jalándole el cuello del blusón.

–No vas a hacer eso. –le siseó, con los dientes apretados y las poderosas cejas en gesto resuelto. –No vas a ser una maldita mártir si puedo evitarlo.

Se quedaron así por un momento muy tenso hasta que Kyla se mordió el labio y se hurgó en el bolsillo. Le entregó a Titus el pergamino con el mapa de la fortaleza como si estuviera haciendo algo completamente indebido.

–Detrás de la cámara falsa están las armas de Perseo. –explicó. –Tomaría un par de minutos recogerlas, y si no pudieras regresar por el camino que tomamos, tendrías que usar este otro. –Le dijo mostrándole una ruta marcada con otro color.

El barbado arqueó las cejas.

–Podría ir ahora.

–No, así no funciona esto. –Kyla jadeó y se tambaleó cayendo en brazos de Titus. Se sujetó la sien. Enfocó la vista y volvió a enderezarse exhalando profundamente. –Ven, ayúdame a abrir esta puerta.

– ¿Vas a estar bien? –soltó el barbado, inquieto.

Kyla frunció el entrecejo y sonrió sutilmente.

Entraron a una gran cámara por la que se filtraba una extraña iluminación azulada. Una serie de esculturas enormes de bronce circundaban el lugar, cada una posicionada frente a emblemas dorados con caracteres fenicios labrados, urnas decoradas y restos de lo que debieron ser en su tiempo suntuosas ofrendas reducidas ahora a polvo. Titus alzó la antorcha hacia una de las vasijas.

– ¿Crees que realmente reposen ahí? –pronunció el príncipe en un susurro respetuoso.

–Los dioses no pueden morir. –le espetó Kyla recorriendo la bóveda con atención. –pero estas catacumbas fueron las que más los reverenciaron. Los Akhaios lo sabían todo sobre ellos. –señaló hacia arriba, al techo abovedado con símbolos y cuerpos celestes. El barbado jadeó boquiabierto.

–Eso es…

–Un calendario. Sí. –asintió la sabia. –El de los titanes. –Kyla los recorrió uno por uno. –Cronos, Océano, Jápeto, Rea, Temis, Febe, Tetis, Mnémosine, Hiperión… ah, aquí estás… Selene.

– ¿La Titánide de la Luna?

Kyla entornó los ojos y repasó los relieves del mármol. Su mirada amatista refulgió bajo la luz del fuego que se mezcló con la luminiscencia de color azul. Titus la observó mientras la morena parecía ver algo más que él estaba ignorando sobre aquel sitio. Los ojos de la sabia recorrieron los alrededores como si pudieran verlo y comprenderlo todo y el barbado se estremeció de pronto al sentirse desnudo ante su escrutinio. Despojado de su pasado y sus secretos. Nunca había sentido algo así y retrocedió un paso sobrecogido al tiempo que Kyla hacía una cuenta numérica silenciosa con sus labios.

–Oh… Elsa… –susurró para sí misma con los ojos centelleantes cuando miró la estatua de la diosa que se decía era pálida y de cabello blanco.

Un estruendo sacudió la cámara y Titus se sujetó al marco de la entrada. Kyla corrió hacia él y lo empujó, sacándolo al pasillo.

–Hay que largarnos de aquí, ¡Ahora!

– ¿Qué está pasando? –gritó Titus corriendo tras la morena.

–Las cámaras inferiores colapsaron, esto se va a inundar en unos minutos, si no se nos cae antes todo sobre la cabeza, hay que subir. ¡Por aquí! –jaló a Titus y lo empujó en una bifurcación.

– ¡Estamos bajando! –chilló el príncipe cuando el agua le empapó las rodillas.

–Tenemos que hacerlo para subir, ¡Es este laberinto de mierda! No dejes de avanzar.

Una ola enorme avanzó por el pasillo y los arrastró todo el camino hasta estrellarlos al final del corredor que se desplomó con el impacto. La piedra y el agua los separó en un segundo. Kyla sacó la cabeza y llamó a su amigo en la oscuridad.

– ¡Titus!

La voz del príncipe sonaba amortiguada tras la barrera y pareció perderse mientras se alejaba.

– ¡Resiste, Kyla!

…

Elsa tosió y se inclinó sobre la palangana que le acercó Gerda vomitando lo que creía eran pedazos de su estómago y buena parte de su desayuno. Resopló pálida y sudorosa en su cama, bebiendo el vaso de agua que le ofreció su ama de llaves y se limpió la boca estremeciéndose del asco. No creía ser capaz de soportar mucho algo como aquello.

Había estado bien, hablando con Gerda, suministrándole instrucciones para las actividades del día y de pronto se había quedado en blanco, presenciando ese derrumbe en el que vio a Kyla perderse bajo el agua. Recuperando la conciencia solo para quedarse ahí a devolver sus intestinos.

Era como si cada visión la estuviera perjudicando físicamente, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlas. La mujer mayor se levantó de su asiento junto a la cama de la regente y la miró seriamente con la jofaina entre las manos.

–Ya he mandado llamar a su médico, su alteza. La verá al mediodía. –le informó el ama de llaves, apretando los labios ante el jadeo irritado de la joven regente que se apretó bajo las sabanas.

–No quiero verlo.

La mujer le giró los ojos exasperadamente. –Su alteza, su hermana ya está preocupada haciendo rondas afuera de la puerta. Si no quiere que esto se le salga de las manos. Le recomiendo que haga un esfuerzo y se deje revisar.

Elsa resopló en su sitio con el entrecejo fruncido y los ojos brillantes de indignación.

–No quiero que un galeno venga a llenarme la cara de sanguijuelas, estoy bien.

–No, no lo está. –replicó la mujer dirigiéndole una mirada severa. –Ahora, o tolera el hecho de que la sangría es una posibilidad y la acepta o se arriesga a tener un despliegue de estos públicamente. Ciertamente yo no pienso permitírselo.

Elsa le sostuvo la mirada fulgurante a su nana, pero la mujer no se inmutó. La regente apretó los puños, pero exhaló un suspiro y relajó los hombros dejándose caer derrotadamente contra el almohadón que tenía a su espalda. Estaba muy cansada como para oponer demasiada resistencia.

–Está bien. Pero tráeme pergamino y tinta. Tengo que enviar un mensaje.

La mujer asintió y abandonó la habitación con un resoplido. Casi se tropezó con Anna que dormitaba envuelta en una frazada en el corredor.

–Santo Dios, su alteza, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?

– ¿Cómo está mi hermana? –soltó la pelirroja desenredándose de la manta y gateando para ponerse de pie. –escuché ruidos horribles, suena muy mal. –caminó apuradamente gesticulando con las manos. – ¿No será fiebre del heno? Porque bueno estamos en primavera y no estoy muy segura si Elsa tenía alergias cuando éramos niñas, de hecho no recuerdo que alguna vez haya tenido fiebre; pero esta no parece haber sido su semana. –se pasó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y siguió a la buena nana, dando pasos apresurados por el pasillo. –Oh, ¿se pondrá bien, Gerda?

El ama de llaves se detuvo y tomó a la joven princesa de las manos, dedicándole una mirada animosa.

–No se preocupe, alteza. El médico vendrá a revisar a su hermana y ya verá que su salud mejorará. Ella es fuerte. (Y testaruda, quiso añadir). –la mujer alzó las cejas. – ¿por qué no se dirige a las cocinas y encarga un zumo para su hermana? Yo iré a recogerlo en un momento y se lo entregaré de su parte.

Anna esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Sí, puedo hacer eso. –se jactó entusiasmada. Abrió los ojos turquesas muy grandes mientras agitaba el índice frente a su cara. –Es más, puedo escoger las frutas y asegurarme que sea un súper jugo. ¡Sí! –la pelirroja canturreó y bajó disparada las escaleras soltando una risita alegre. – ¡Gracias Gerda!

El ama de llaves sonrió ligeramente y meneó la cabeza dirigiéndose al estudio de la regente.

Elsa había estado escribiendo una carta para Kyla mientras se bebía un extraño ponche de frutas enviado por su hermana cuando el médico real hizo su arribo y comenzó a examinarla y hacerle preguntas. Elsa detestaba la cercanía con otras personas pero no podía evitar que el galeno hiciera su trabajo por mucho que la incomodara.

–No quiero sanguijuelas. –susurró la rubia al hombre de cabello cano que estaba sentado a su lado y revisaba atentamente su reloj de bolsillo.

El médico real le retiró del pecho el cilindro con el que escuchaba los latidos del corazón de la regente y se ajustó las gafas sobre la nariz ganchuda.

–Sería propicio dados sus síntomas, su alteza. –repuso con calma.

–Recurren a esas criaturas para todo. –bufó Elsa de mala gana. –Ciertamente no las quiero sobre mí.

–Su alteza, no me atrevería a practicarle alguna incisión innecesaria.

–Entonces no hay nada que hacer, ¿no? –exhaló resignadamente. –Mire, sólo deme algo que me permita descansar.

El hombre miró a Gerda, que se encogió de hombros y suspiró, revolviendo entre su maletín.

–Voy a darle belladona, pero si no hay evolución, su alteza, tendremos que proceder al tratamiento. –le dijo el hombre en un tono amable, pero como si estuviera tratando de decirle algo importante a una niña pequeña encaprichada.

La rubia asintió y el galeno mezcló un polvo de una botella, con el líquido incoloro de otra, dándoselo a beber a la regente. El hombre se giró hacia Gerda. Deberá tomarla en tres dosis, podrían sobrevenirle algunos efectos indeseables, pero todo estará bien si se usan las cantidades adecuadas. Escribió en un papel y se lo extendió al ama de llaves. Manténgase pendiente si hay temblores, reacciones en la piel o alucinaciones de algún tipo y envíeme palabra por la mañana referente a su estado. –Miró a Elsa y le dedicó una reverencia cuando se puso de pie. –Cuídese su alteza, espero que se sienta mejor.

–También yo, doctor. –replicó Elsa acomodándose abnegadamente bajo las mantas. –también yo.

–Muchas gracias, doctor, lo acompaño a la salida.

–Muy amable.

Elsa se acurrucó de lado y miró la carta a medio redactar que había dejado sobre su mesita de noche.

_–Kyla…_

Elsa se apretó contra las sabanas y gimió apesadumbrada. No podía dejar de pensar en esas imágenes que a cada minuto le resultaban estresantemente posibles: su intrépida morena acorralada indefensamente, forcejeando bajo el agua, tratando de mover inútilmente las pesadas piedras, quedándose sin aire… flotando inmóvilmente… muerta.

La tensión de su cuerpo fue cediendo ante el cansancio y su respiración se tornó profunda. Los parpados de la regente se le cerraron en somnolencia debido a la belladona. Y entonces se durmió.

…

Elsa anduvo en ese espacio de manera confusa. Hacía tiempo que no pisaba ese lugar. Al menos no desde que las visiones desde la perspectiva de Kyla habían comenzado. El corazón se le aceleró con emoción e incrementó el paso. En ese sitio siempre había encontrado a su amiga, esperándola bajo su sauce. Empezó a sentirse ansiosa y corrió hasta que entre la neblina vislumbró su silueta. Elsa se detuvo en seco y ahogó un grito.

Kyla estaba empapada de pies a cabeza pateando y golpeando el tronco del sauce mientras maldecía en la jerga de Corona.

– _¡Dummkopf!, ¡Dumme!, ¡Dösbaddel!_ ¡Estúpida, debiste darte cuenta antes!

Elsa se acercó gritándole, intentando detenerla.

– ¡Kyla! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Para, te estás haciendo daño!

Kyla se giró y la miró con los ojos encendidos. Tenía el cuerpo tenso por la rabia.

– ¡Vete de aquí! –escupió furiosamente con las palmas abiertas, ensangrentadas. – ¡Vete de aquí, Elsa, maldita sea! ¡No deberías estar en este lugar! ¡Nunca debiste haber entrado aquí!

Elsa jadeó y se echó para atrás ante la expresión de la morena. Era la primera vez que la veía alterarse de esa forma.

– ¡Y-yo, no sé cómo! –chilló la regente torciendo las cejas. – ¡No sé cómo llegué aquí, no sé cómo hacer lo que me pides!

Kyla resoplaba y se pasaba las manos por el cabello mojado. Su mirada viajaba de un lado a otro, como si sopesara rápidamente sus opciones.

–No quiero verte por aquí otra vez. –amenazó finalmente a la rubia, al señalarla peligrosamente con el índice.

La morena se estremeció y dobló el cuerpo cuando en una serie de arcadas se dedicó a vomitar una gran cantidad de líquido que salpicó sobre las raíces del sauce. Elsa negó con la cabeza e intentó acercarse para ayudarla.

– ¡Kyla!

– _¡_ _Vergiss es!_ _, ¡_ _Himmel, arsch und Zwirn!_ –gritó Kyla en desesperación al alejarse de ella en un movimiento brusco. La morena miró a la regente con ojos brillantes y colocó decididamente una mano temblorosa sobre el tronco del árbol que comenzó a secarse ante la estupefacción de la rubia que le gritó desgarrada.

– ¡No!

Elsa sólo pudo clavar la desconcertada mirada azul cobalto en las profundidades de aquellos ojos amatistas que no dejaron de observarla intensamente hasta que la oscuridad lo envolvió todo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. El sauce y el sol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hasta las sabias descarriadas tuvieron un origen. El Sol y la Luna orbitan porque intuyen que un día habrán de encontrarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, ha llegado la hora de algunas respuestas (no todas, pero algo es algo). Espero que aquí se aclaren sus principales dudas.  
> La canción de cuna que se menciona en este episodio es un canto tradicional alemán, llamado Weist du wie viel Sternlein stehen, (Busquen de preferencia la versión de Andrea Berg).   
> Como dato aclaratorio. En esta historia los apellidos de Elsa, Anna y su familia es "Arnadalr" ya que es el nombre de Arendelle en Nórdico antiguo, según la canción que canta el coro en la capilla cuando coronan a Elsa en la película. (No es error de dedo)  
> Cualquier comentario o feedback es apreciado y me es útil para mejorar la escritura. Los invito a hacerlo si cuentan con el tiempo. Si tienen dudas, siempre se las contestaré por mensaje privado. Gracias.  
> Frozen y demás personajes pertenecen a Disney. Esta es una obra de ficción y no es una historia apta para niños.

**…**

**Un corazón helado  
** por Berelince  
 **6** El sauce y el sol

**…**

Kyla nació la noche de una terrible tormenta que azotó Corona a finales de Octubre tal y como su abuela, mamá Jenell lo había predicho. Ella le había sugerido tan peculiar nombre a su hijo menor Redmond porque aseguraba que su pequeña nieta saldría victoriosa en cualquier cosa que se propusiera y porque sería _muy diferente_. Una persona que no iba a echar raíces en el reino y quizá en ningún otro lugar a menos que una influencia poderosa le obligara a ello.

La primeriza pareja siguió cada una de las recomendaciones de la matrona porque mamá Jenell había sido una sabia muy prestigiosa del Consejo Real hasta su dimisión el año anterior, cuando la princesa _Rapunzel_ fuera raptada de los aposentos de sus padres. La orgullosa mujer se había tomado como _afrenta personal_ el haberle fallado a su Rey, pero el monarca quiso conservarla cerca, por lo que le encomendó la dirección de la _Academia del Sol_ , la institución que preparaba a todos los sabios del Sur del continente. Ese nombramiento le permitía al soberano mantenerse en contacto con mamá Jenell y consultarla cuando necesitara, pues solo un necio habría dejado ir a una sabia poseedora de tan peculiares ojos.

Y no era solo porque la mirada de mamá Jenell brillara con esa enigmática tonalidad amatista, sino porque su vista traspasaba la carne, los secretos, las mentiras y algunas veces hasta el tiempo.

Mamá Jenell podía conocer la naturaleza de una persona solamente con observarla y nada escapaba del escrutinio de su contemplación. Ni pasado. Ni emociones. Ni intenciones. Era una mirada antigua e imposible. Ciertamente preciada para un gobernante cuando se trataba de lidiar con cualquier tipo de conspiración, nombramiento real o inclinación de la balanza en algún tratado comercial.

Redmond y su esposa Emma supieron que su hija Kyla pasaría mucho tiempo con su abuela cuando los ojos cerúleos de la bebé se tornaron púrpuras al cumplir los seis meses de edad y vieron repetirse en la criatura aquella condición que se presentaba en algunas mujeres de la familia Frei desde antes que sus ancestros se asentaran en Corona tras estancias en poniente y provenientes de la mítica ciudad de Alejandría.

Era verdaderamente una fortuna que los ojos violetas se presentaran en una tercera generación (hecho que se sabía había tenido lugar cien años atrás según el árbol familiar), luego de ocho queridos nietos con perfectos ojos azules, grises y marrones.

La primera etapa de su vida, Kyla lloró y lloró. Lo hacía todo el tiempo. Desde que estuvo en la cuna, hasta que aprendió a hablar, y solo la presencia de mamá Jenell podía tranquilizarla la mayoría de las veces.

La mujer la acunaba y la mecía entre los brazos, acariciándole la mata oscura de cabello que se ensortijaba en las puntas. Miraba fijamente los ojitos amatistas de la niñita que le brillaban con profundo sentimiento.

Mamá Jenell le sonreía y le cantaba a su pequeña nieta que no dejaba de prestarle atención, como si el rostro de su abuela fuera increíblemente fascinante y de alguna manera pudiera transmitirle el significado de las palabras que le entonaba.

_Weißt du, wieviel Sternlein stehen_ **/ ¿Sabes cuántas estrellas**  
An dem blauen Himmelszelt? **/ brillan en el firmamento?**  
Weißt du, wieviel Wolken gehen **/ ¿Sabes cuántas nubes**  
Weithin über alle Welt? **/ cubren el mundo entero?**  
Gott der Herr hat, sie gezählet, **/ El cielo las contó bien**  
Dass ihm auch nicht eines fehlet **/ y ni una sola está perdida**  
An der ganzen großen Zahl, **/ en esa gran inmensidad.**  
 _An der ganzen großen Zahl._ **/ en esa gran inmensidad.**

Pequeños ojos violetas se encontraron con una mirada semejante. La bebé esbozó una sonrisa alegre, jalando con los dedillos del largo cabello cenizo de la mujer que la estudiaba con fijeza.

_Weißt du, wieviel Kinder frühe_ **_/ ¿sabes cuántos niños_**  
 _Stehn aus ihren Bettchen auf,_ **_/ saltan temprano de sus camas_**  
 _Dass sie ohne Sorg' und Mühe_ **_/ sin pesar y sin lamentos_**  
 _Fröhlich sind im Tageslauf?_ **_/ felices durante el día?_**  
 _Gott im Himmel hat an allen_ **_/ El cielo tiene un plan para todos_**  
 _Seine Lust, sein Wohlgefallen_ , **_/ placeres y deleites_**  
Kennt auch dich und hat dich lieb,  ** _/ Sabe de ti y te ha bendecido._**  
Kennt auch dich und hat dich lieb. **_/ Sabe de ti y te ha bendecido._**

 

–Esta niña lo percibe todo. Va a tener una _vista_ impresionante. –les explicó orgullosa y entusiastamente a sus padres cuando la pequeña Kyla se quedó dormida plácidamente entre sus brazos esa noche como tantas otras.

Redmond y Emma sonrieron ante aquella promesa de buena fortuna que se auguraba para su primogénita.

Entre sus dos y tres años de edad, fue común ver a Kyla tropezando y chocando con las cosas. Todo se le escapaba del agarre de los dedos. Su madre tenía que llevarla de la mano y estar pendiente de sus pasos, porque los accidentes con su hija eran cosa de todos los días. Los cardenales y las rodillas raspadas eran casi la norma y Redmond habría jurado que le vio a su hija la frente cubierta con alguna venda por al menos dos meses ininterrumpidos.

Durante un tiempo sus padres se temieron que la niña tuviera problemas con su visión y fuera ciega como un topo, pero mamá Jenell les aclaró pronto que se trataba completamente de lo opuesto _._

–Kyla no ve las cosas como los demás. –les dijo mamá Jenell a Redmond y a Emma mientras tomaban el té una tarde en el comedor de la casona y la niña mordisqueaba una galleta en brazos de su madre. –Ella ve demasiado. –La abuela se estiró. Tomó una manzana roja y brillante de una fuente llena de frutas y llamó la atención de su nieta mientas hablaba con su hijo y su nuera. –Les diré cómo es esto. Si yo coloco esta manzana aquí. –explicó, colocando la fruta sobre la superficie de madera. –Ustedes no tienen dudas que la manzana está ahí, ¿no? Digo, pueden verla aquí en la mesa. –Redmond y Emma asintieron. –Pero la niña no lo percibe de esa forma. Ella no solo ve la manzana sobre la mesa, sino _donde estuvo antes_ , o sea en el tazón, y en mi mano y también en _dónde podría estar_. Si ustedes intervienen también, –añadió tomando la fruta y entregándosela a su hijo, quien a su vez se la pasó a su esposa y se la regresó a mamá Jenell. –Tal vez termine viendo cuatro o cinco veces la misma fruta antes de caer en cuenta de dónde se encuentra actualmente.

Kyla movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y sostuvo la mano en el aire con la mirada fija, como si estuviera estudiando la dirección que había tomado la fruta. Trató de cerrar los dedos entorno al fantasma de la manzana que debía de ver en la mano de su madre y frunció el entrecejo soltando un chillido irritado mientras reducía su galleta a migajas que se regaron sobre la falda de su madre. Emma le besó la mejilla a su hija y le entregó a la niña la manzana que aferró juguetonamente entre las manos con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Redmond frunció el entrecejo. Mamá Jenell le devolvió una mirada amable.

–Le pasa lo mismo con prácticamente casi todo. –se encogió de hombros la matrona. –Es muy joven y no puede diferenciar aun “ _el ahora”_ de todo lo demás, pero lo hará con el tiempo y algo de práctica. –terminó mamá Jenell haciendo un gesto con la mano para tranquilizar a la perpleja pareja que esperaba poder confiar en sus sabias palabras.

Cuando Kyla cumplió cuatro años fue que comenzó a soñar. Al principio se trataron de pequeñas visiones sobre el postre que prepararía su madre o el sitio al que su padre tendría que viajar por orden del Rey. A veces eran situaciones que ella vería o haría al jugar y que al día siguiente hacían un incomprensible _dejavú_. Pero entonces se convirtieron en imágenes de días que ya habían pasado. Con sus padres cuando eran más jóvenes, rebosantes de ambiciones y esperanza. Y otras que no comprendía del todo, con personas mayores que no reconocía y deambulaban como si nada por su casa de manera preocupada y que a veces lloraban o discutían.

Una débil mujer de ropaje y cabello blancos miraba siempre por la ventana postrada en cama. Disminuida y cadavérica como un esqueleto de aspecto bastante lastimero. Clavaba en la asustada niña los refulgentes ojos coléricos cuando se percataba de su presencia. Le gritaba guturalmente con el rostro desfigurado por el odio, contorsionándose entre las sábanas. Extendía los huesudos brazos en un intento por cogerla y hacerle solo Dios sabría qué cosa. La visión hacía que Kyla despertara en las madrugadas clamando histéricamente por su abuela entre temblores y sollozos.

De todos sus sueños, el de la _dama blanca_ era el que más la perturbaba y durante mucho tiempo fue el causante de que la niña evitara a toda costa quedarse sola o afrontar la oscuridad, porque siempre era atormentada por su imagen entre las sombras y no existió nunca promesa paterna que la convenciera de conciliar el sueño sin una vela encendida alumbrando su habitación.

Junto con los sueños y las pesadillas, a Kyla le llegaron las sensaciones.

Como si se trataran de las olas del mar, las emociones la bañaban y la abandonaban en un vaivén incesante. Eran sentimientos confusos que se mezclaban con los suyos. La atacaban por todos los flancos y la mayor parte de las veces ni siquiera podía nombrarlos del todo. Hacían que la pequeña sintiera el corazón pesado, la cabeza palpitante y los ojos ardientes. La sobresaturación la abrumaba y la niña podía comportarse hipersensible estallando en ataques de rabia, llanto o histeria que eran sumamente difíciles de apaciguar.

Al momento que Kyla mostró indicios de padecer desvanecimientos a causa de sus cada vez más frecuentes migrañas, y que la sangre comenzó a brotarle constantemente por la nariz fue que mamá Jenell se dio a la tarea de prepararla para dominar ese don antes que se le escapara de las manos.

Sabía que la niña seguía siendo muy joven, pero el alcance de sus ojos había escalado demasiado rápido y necesitaba enseñarle a ser capaz de _cerrarlos_ en orden de salvar la salud de su cuerpo y su mente.

Todas las tardes, cuando mama Jenell se liberaba de sus obligaciones en la Academia del Sol, se llevaba a su nieta al invernadero de la institución, (de donde se sacaban todas las plantas para los remedios herbales) e instruía a la infante en el arte de aprender a separarse de las estruendosas visiones y estremecimientos que la rodeaban.

–Cierra los ojos, Kyla, y dime lo que sientes. –le dijo mamá Jenell con suavidad.

La niña la obedeció y torció las cejas. Suspiró largamente antes de contestarle. –Siento calor en mi cabeza y mis pies están mojados.

– ¿Escuchas alguna cosa? –inquirió la mujer arqueando una ceja y sujetándose la barbilla.

–No.

– ¿Te gusta esa sensación?

–Sí. –respondió la niña esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. – ¿Qué es abuela? –inquirió con los ojos todavía cerrados.

–Esas son las plantas. –le respondió la mujer sonriendo ligeramente. –Ahora abre los ojos y mira alrededor. ¿Qué sientes?

Kyla frunció el entrecejo enredándose un mechón de cabello entre los dedos. –Me duele el estómago y aquí, –le dijo cerrando el puño sobre su pecho. –tengo mucha sed y... –La niña flexionaba y se observaba las manos que percibía húmedas pese a verlas secas frente a su cara– ¿Qué es, nana?

–Esos deben ser nervios. –dedujo mamá Jenell arqueando una ceja. –Si no me equivoco, debió haber un examen aquí hace una hora. –se inclinó frente a su nieta. –Ahora concéntrate en ti, Kyla. Ignora todo el ruido, las imágenes y las sensaciones. Escúchate solo a ti misma. ¿Qué sientes?

La niña arrugó la frente y se mordió el labio al obedecer.

Su piel comenzó a perder la sensibilidad, como un miembro adormecido que solo le hormigueara. Ninguna emoción pareció afectarle el corazón o llegarle a la cabeza. El pecho comenzó a tensársele en una extraña frialdad que la entumeció. Kyla frunció el ceño esperando sentir miedo o desesperación ante esa situación aberrante, pero ni siquiera fue capaz de eso. Pasados unos segundos tomó aire y resopló al mirar a su abuela.

–N-no siento nada. –Le contestó confusa.

Mamá Jenell arqueó las cejas, pero le asintió comprensivamente.

–Esa eres tú. Kyla. Tienes que aprender a separar lo que ocurre afuera de lo que tienes aquí adentro. –le dijo mama Jenell colocándole la mano en el pecho. –Cuando lo que sientas sea demasiado para ti, busca regresar a ese silencio porque es tu lugar seguro en el que tú tienes el control. Si lo dominas, entonces podrás ver lo que hay más allá de las palabras, los silencios y las posibilidades.

– No me gusta, ¿Por qué debo hacerlo, nana? –inquirió la niña abrazándose a las faldas de su abuela. La mujer le palmeó la espesa cabellera oscura y le sonrió lacónicamente encogiéndose de hombros.

–Por tu destino, mi niña.

…

Elsa despertó cuando la luz del día comenzaba a filtrarse a través del ventanal triangular de su alcoba. La regente se pasó una mano pálida por entre los mechones de su cabello platinado que le caían sobre la cara y los echó hacia atrás lánguidamente. Apretó los párpados antes de abrirlos Ajustando su visión mientras se enderezaba lentamente y se resentía por la sequedad de su boca, efecto que sabía se debía a la belladona del día anterior.

Frunció el entrecejo recordando lo último que había visto en sueños antes que su descanso se tornara plácido entre la negrura y el silencio al que Kyla la había empujado completamente fuera de sí.

_–Kyla…_

Elsa sintió su pecho oprimirse debido a la memoria de la figura de la morena bajo el sauce. Con sus ropas escurriendo agua salada y las palmas abiertas teñidas con su sangre. Elsa se agitó intranquila. No quería pensar siquiera que su apariencia fuera un indicio de lo que había pasado con ella. La regente se enderezó y se sentó al borde de la cama respirando profundamente. Trató de controlar su ansiedad acariciándose y apretándose las manos sobre el regazo.

Necesitaba saber que Kyla estaba bien.

– _Solo fue un sueño. No sabes lo que sucedió en realidad. No sabes si nada de esto es verdad o si es posible, piensa con calma. Actúa con lógica._

Miró a su lado el pergamino con su mensaje trunco a media redacción y se mordió el labio.

Elsa decidió que le contaría a su amiga todo lo que había pasado. Le confesaría sobre las extrañas visiones y las coincidencias que las habían corroborado, (obviamente dejando fuera las que involucraban sus sentimientos y la invasión en la privacidad de la sabia) Le expresaría su preocupación por su bienestar y la necesidad de contar con una pronta respuesta de su parte.

Tenía muchas cosas que quería aclarar con ella. Kyla no podía simplemente dejarla así. Elsa no quería admitir que esa carta podría no encontrar destinatario cuando la recibieran en el castillo de estandartes azules en Cnosos y se obligó con todas sus fuerzas a pensar de manera optimista, pese a que ya antes el mar le había arrebatado lo que ella más quería.

Los labios de la princesa se crisparon cayendo en cuenta de la ironía.

Mojando la punta de la pluma, Elsa completó el mensaje y alzó el papel para revisarlo. Sopló una ligera brizna helada para fijar la tinta y dobló el pergamino metiéndolo en un sobre que lacró sin marcarlo con su sello. La regente sonrió ligeramente rememorando cómo Kyla le había indicado que le dirigiera su correspondencia de esa manera.

La sabia no se lo había dicho, pero Elsa sabía que había sido para protegerla.

La princesa se preguntó qué otras acciones habría tomado su amiga en bienestar suyo guardando sus verdaderas intenciones o permaneciendo en el anonimato y se mordió el labio.

Le embrollaba que una persona tan burlona y directa como Kyla resultara ser tan reservada y cuidadosa con su propia sensibilidad. Era una contradicción que le resultaba fascinante, porque dotaba a la sabia con una faceta distinta e inexplorada que la regente fervientemente anhelaba conocer.

Esperaba que los dioses se lo permitieran al menos.

Elsa se acomodó en una de las sillas gemelas que estaban situadas cerca de la ventana y se dedicó a mirar los tonos rosados y morados que iluminaban el cielo, cediendo poco a poco el paso al azul intenso que mimetizaba el fiordo en su calma superficie. Las actividades del puerto apenas daban inicio y los barcos descansaban en la costa. Pacientes. Esperando ser cargados antes de lanzarse al mar.

La regente desvió sus pensamientos en ese momento hacia el asunto de la flotilla de naves que pensaba añadir a sus filas y repasaba las recomendaciones de sus concejales.

No le agradaba la idea de un alza en los impuestos. Ese tipo de acciones volvían impopular a un gobernante y prefería evitarlas. Sobre todo al tratarse ella de una menor de edad sin coronar.

_–Debe haber otra forma…_

En eso estaba cuando llamaron a su puerta. Elsa respondió sin despegar la vista del paisaje tras su cristal. Se giró levemente cuando Gerda entró a la habitación, dándole los buenos días.

–Su alteza, ¿Qué hace fuera de la cama? –soltó el ama de llaves, cargando una charola con té, pan con queso y lo que parecía ser la primera dosis de belladona del día.

Elsa se encogió de hombros mientras la mujer se abría paso por la recamara y acomodaba todo en la mesita que tenía a su lado.

–Me siento mejor, Gerda. ¿Podrías encargarte de que preparen mi baño? No te preocupes, –prometió rápidamente alzando las manos ante la expresión severa de su nana. –Me la pasaré en mi despacho, tengo mucho papeleo que revisar de todos modos. –le dijo con desgana.

La mujer la estudió ceñuda, pero su alteza en realidad tenía mejor semblante y comía con buen apetito su pan de centeno, si bien mantenía la frente arrugada como si algo la estuviera molestando y no pudiera resolver el problema por sí misma.

Gerda chasqueó la lengua al percatarse. Conocía tan bien a sus princesas que ninguno de sus gestos le pasaban desapercibidos. Anna resultaba más sencilla de interpretar la mayoría de las ocasiones, por supuesto; pero Elsa contaba también con su repertorio de tics y modos que brindaban un buen indicio de lo que le pasaba por la mente a la joven.

El ama de llaves le asintió a su alteza antes de llamar a una moza que se encargara de la tarea de prepararle la tina, mientas ella se giraba y comenzaba a hacer la cama.

La mujer retornó su tren de pensamiento hacia el comportamiento de su joven excelencia.

No metería las manos al fuego, pero si no fuera por el hecho de que se trataba de algo completamente imposible se habría atrevido a asegurar que la princesa heredera lidiaba con asuntos del corazón. Claro que resultaba tan poco plausible que su niña se viera inmiscuida en semejantes menesteres (tomando en cuenta el tipo de vida que llevaba), que era simplemente socarrón imaginarlo.

_– ¿O no era así?_

Gerda frunció los labios. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a la joven que bebía intranquilamente su té con la vista perdida en algún punto fuera de su ventana, muy lejos en el mar.

La muchacha suspiró ensimismada.

Gerda arqueó las cejas y abrió los ojos como platos ante la conducta de su alteza y entonces cayó en cuenta del sobre lacrado y sin sello que Elsa había dejado preparado sobre el buró.

– _Las cartas_ …

El ama de llaves levantó el envoltorio entre sus dedos y leyó el destinatario. Era un mensaje para lady Frei. La joven de Corona con la que su alteza se escribía desde la infancia. La que le hacía llegar cartas y obsequios con puntual regularidad. La prodigio que pretendía ser Sabia y de la que algunas veces llegaron a hablar sus majestades sopesando sus cualidades y la naturaleza de su carácter comparándolo con el de la heredera de Arendelle.

La mujer frunció el entrecejo y dejó que la idea se le alojara en la mente.

¿Sería posible que su niña tuviera sentimientos profundos por esta doncella y eso fuera lo que la atribulara?

El ama de llaves había visto muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida y no le eran ajenas esas inclinaciones que ahora sospechaba en su princesa regente; pero ¿cómo corroborarlas? O peor aún, ¿cómo tocar ese tema?

Gerda estaba segura que su alteza la congelaría a ella y al mundo entero antes de abrirse al respecto, por lo que el diálogo directo estaba fuera de discusión.

La mujer chasqueó la lengua, decidiendo que se decantaría por la sutileza, (y a pesar de eso, se temía un rechazo inminente y la prohibición de hablar del asunto ante la mera insinuación) Tendría que arriesgarse. Al menos trataría de hacerle ver a la muchacha que en cada era de Arendelle los gobernantes habían cumplido sus voluntades respaldados siempre por la discreción de su leal servidumbre y no tenía razón para temer por un escándalo.

La verdad a Gerda le parecía más sencillo ocultar una consorte femenina que esconder los estragos que provocaban la magia con el hielo y la nieve.

El ama de llaves de pronto giró los ojos al caer en cuenta de aquello. Cierto. Los impredecibles poderes de su alteza debían volver las cosas un poco más complicadas. Caray, si ni siquiera podía darle la mano a alguien, ¿Cómo pretendía...

¡Cuándo había crecido tan rápido su pequeña princesa!

La nana también se sintió apesadumbrada pensando repentina y apenadamente en el dilema de su joven señora. La mujer fue sacada de su ensimismamiento cuando Elsa la miró con el sobre aferrado entre los dedos y la joven ahogó un gemido que se quedó atrapado en su pecho.

Gerda se aclaró la garganta e intentó poner una expresión neutral a pesar de que sentía las orejas tan calientes que juraría podrían haber emitido vapor evidenciando sus pensamientos.

– ¿Desea su alteza que adjunte esta misiva a la correspondencia que sale mañana? –preguntó con el tono más inocente y servicial que le fue posible.

La regente se mordió el labio y torció las cejas aunque le sonrió ligeramente, como si fuera una niña que hubiera hecho una diablura y aun así se encontrara exigiendo comer postre.

– ¿Sería posible que se enviara hoy?

–No puedo asegurárselo, –contestó la nana apretando los labios –pero revisaré con Kai. –añadió prontamente. –Seguramente tiene por ahí algunos mensajes que deban dejar el puerto. O quizá en la Academia nos permitan usar un ave. ¿Es muy urgente que le llegue palabra a lady Frei?

–Sí. Ah… bueno, no… tal vez. –trastabilló la regente decidiendo pegar los labios a la taza de porcelana para cerrarlos y dejar de balbucear. Aguardó un momento antes de suspirar y mirar fijamente a su ama de llaves una vez que hubo reunido sus emociones y encontrado las palabras que quería usar. –Emprendió una expedición peligrosa según su última carta. Solo quiero asegurarme que todo ha salido bien.

–Ya veo... Entonces me encargaré de solucionarlo. –sonrió la mujer con complicidad. Reverenció a la joven antes de retirarse. –No olvide tomar su medicina, su alteza.

Elsa parpadeó en su silla cuando la mujer giró sobre los talones y la dejó ahí sola, acariciándose el dorso de las manos ansiosamente. Desvió la mirada hacia el frasquillo de cristal lleno de líquido que aguardaba en su bandeja.

…

– ¿Estás segura, nana? Debo visitar varios países en mi gira por mi nombramiento como embajador de su majestad. Estaré varios meses fuera. ¿Crees que Kyla esté bien sin ti?

Mamá Jenell le sonrió divertidamente a su perplejo hijo Redmond y agitó una mano como si apartara un insecto que se encontrara revoloteándole muy cerca de la cara. La mujer le asintió firmemente con la cabeza, alejándose de la plataforma de estribor para que los oficiales del Rey siguieran cargando la embarcación que zarparía pronto en viaje parlamentario llevando a su hijo y su nieta de seis años rumbo al norte.

Kyla estaba sentada sobre un barril ensortijándose un mechón de cabello con los dedos mientras mecía las piernas que se balanceaban en el aire de manera juguetona.

La niña le preguntaba a un marinero muy fornido si siempre se sentía tan nervioso antes de navegar, ante la sorpresa y el bochorno del hombre que le asintió. Las risas de sus compañeros y la niña de cabello alborotado y mirada gatuna resonaron alegremente por la cubierta.

Mamá Jenell sonrió satisfecha como si eso respaldara sus palabras.

–Kyla ha aprendido muy bien a separarse emocionalmente de su entorno y ahora puede percibir y diferenciar una gran cantidad de cambios. Créeme, te será de mucha utilidad y a mi nieta le servirá de entrenamiento no tenerme cerca como para hacer trampa a través de mí.

–Nana, papá se siente muy inseguro. –soltó Kyla sonriendo ligeramente apareciéndose frente a ellos al abrazarse de su padre. –Cree que no podrá cuidarme bien. –hizo una pausa y entrecerró los ojos mirando fijamente a su abuela. –Y tú estás tramando algo…

Redmond abrió la boca y miró a mamá Jenell que se encogió de hombros.

El parlamentario se sonrió y cautelosamente permitió que sus dudas se disiparan.

Tal como había prometido mamá Jenell, Kyla ayudó a su padre en cada parada de su viaje. Le expresaba distraídamente entre sus juegos algunas palabras cuando el leía documentos con el entrecejo fruncido redactando misivas para el Rey de Corona. En ocasiones, seriamente le indicaba cuando una persona no le agradaba o si un funcionario de gobierno escondía intenciones sospechosas, igualmente lo hacía si, al contrario, se trataban de individuos que se expresaban con sinceridad y eran justos y nobles. La niña incluso podía decirle en qué posada se comía mejor debido a la satisfacción de sus clientes, o si una ciudad estaba al borde de la rebelión o afrontando una crisis por el enfado de sus pobladores.

Redmond pronto aprendió a confiar en los presentimientos de su hija y a observar su conducta, ya que si algo inspiraba el agrado de Kyla siempre podía tratarse aquello de una buena señal.

Aun así, al hombre le desconcertaba un poco que la niña pareciera tan vacía cuando no estaba haciendo gala de sus habilidades. Kyla se mostraba silenciosa e inalterable. Carente de toda emoción. Como si no fuera capaz de sentir absolutamente nada. Se quedaba callada por largos periodos de tiempo con la expresión en blanco y sus modos se tornaron fríos y distantes. La chiquilla en ocasiones solo se paseaba por la cubierta del barco susurrando en voz baja las sensaciones que percibía a su alrededor como si eso se tratara de un juego absurdo que hacía mucho hubiera pasado a aburrirle.

Durante esos viajes por mar y estancias temporales en ciudades y castillos ajenos, Kyla comprendió que los rostros y las palabras de las personas muy raras veces coincidían con sus sentimientos, no importando el lugar del que se tratara, y eso hizo que pronto se decepcionara de la gente. El corazón le pesó a la niña sin ser capaz de comprenderlo totalmente. Incluso su padre parecía preocupado por ella últimamente, considerándola extraña por su perturbadora carencia de expresión. (si bien su amor por su hija era tan grande como siempre, ese miedo inexplicable no había dejado de dolerle a la pequeña morena.)

Kyla era consciente de eso, por lo que comenzó a fingir con tal de pasar por alguien normal.

La niña se obligaba a sonreír y canturrear de vez en cuando. Pretendía que cuando cerraba sus ojos las emociones no la abandonaban, ni le dejaban ese vacío en el pecho que sentía indiferente la mayor parte del tiempo. Proyectaba un estado animoso y cándido para que no se notaran el miedo y el cansancio que le quedaban al dormir poco por sus pesadillas recurrentes.

Aprendió a volverse buena mintiendo sobre aquello.

Pero cuando la pequeña morena ya no se creyó capaz de continuar montando esa fachada y comenzó a extrañar enormemente a mamá Jenell y la seguridad del invernadero que frecuentaba cada tarde. Redmond le aseguró que su última parada sería en el Reino de Arendelle.

Al acortarse las distancias del barco con las costas rodeadas por los fiordos, Kyla vislumbró las montañas nevadas que se erguían a lo lejos. La niña sonrió de oreja a oreja respirando el aire que se sentía muy parecido al de su hogar. (si bien le pareció que era un poco más fresco)

Arendelle debía de ser un reino pacífico con buenos gobernantes porque en el ambiente flotaban la felicidad y la abundancia.

Redmond sonrió cuando desembarcaron y su hija dio de saltos jovialmente por el muelle. La niña se detuvo de golpe ante un hombre alto y corpulento de nariz bulbosa, pelillo rojo y entradas pronunciadas que parecía haber estado aguardando su llegada. Iba vestido de traje verde oscuro con grandes solapas. El hombre la miró y le sonrió ligeramente dedicándole una inclinación al guiñarle un ojo.

Kyla sonrió ante la sinceridad del gesto y efectuó un pequeño saludo sosteniéndose los extremos del vestido carmesí al devolverle el gesto. Por alguna razón, el carácter de ese hombre le agradó al instante.

Pronto su padre le dio alcance a la pequeña morena y le colocó la mano sobre el hombro cuando el hombre del puerto lo recibió con una reverencia y una sonrisa amable que la niña aprobó animadamente.

–Bienvenido a Arendelle, Lord Frei. Mi nombre es Kai y seré su escolta. Sus majestades lo recibirán en el castillo. ¿Desea asistencia con su equipaje?

–Si, por favor. –contestó el parlamentario. –Traemos muestras del aprecio de Corona en la bodega de carga también. Obsequios de parte de sus majestades. –Explicó Redmond.

Kai le asintió con la cabeza e hizo una indicación a varios soldados que saludaron y procedieron a coordinarse con los marinos de la embarcación para iniciar la descarga de la nave. Mientras tanto el leal hombre de la familia real condujo a los visitantes extranjeros por el malecón y el puente que conectaba la ciudad con el castillo de Arendelle.

Fue un trayecto relativamente corto por el que se permitieron apreciar los alrededores y las actividades diarias que se llevaban a cabo en los muelles y la zona comercial. A Kyla le gustaba más y más ese lugar con cada paso que daba. Veía alegremente y con fascinación los estandartes de campo verde y azul con el emblema del azafrán dorado en el centro decorando las torretas del orgulloso castillo de arquitectura nórdica que se erguía imposiblemente sobre el agua.

La gente iba y venía por la ciudadela, cruzando las enormes puertas de roble tallado que estaban abiertas de par en par.

Padre e hija fueron conducidos por un enorme vestíbulo alfombrado, repleto de tapices y armaduras. Grandes puertas de madera con el azafrán labrado en su superficie revelaron la sala del trono en donde se encontraban reunidos la corte y sus majestades.

El Rey Agdar y la Reina Idun Arnadalr le otorgaban audiencia a quienes la solicitaban.

Kai le informó a Redmond que lo anunciaría con sus majestades y se retiró (guiñándole nuevamente a la niña que soltó una risita), dejando al embajador acomodándose bien las solapas de su saco e inclinándose para echar los mechones de cabello oscuro ensortijado detrás de los hombros de su hija mientras le arqueaba las cejas, alisándole el vestido.

– ¿Qué opinas? –le preguntó tranquilamente.

Kyla miró por sobre su hombro a la pareja sentada en los tronos de madera tallada que atendían en ese momento las peticiones de un sujeto que se decía ser el jefe de los recolectores de hielo.

El Rey Agdar era un hombre de cabello castaño claro y bigote fino de facciones afiladas e intensa mirada azul cobalto, que portaba traje militar oscuro de charreteras y medallas. Su figura imponía respeto, pero emanaba calidez, generosidad y justicia.

Kyla torció los labios.

–Es una buena persona, y un gran Rey. Quiere mucho a su gente y a su familia. Algo le preocupa, pero no es malo. –sonrió ligeramente al posar la mirada en la elegante y hermosa mujer de cabello castaño oscuro y amables ojos turquesas, ataviada en su vestido de tonos violáceos y capa negra de intrincadas decoraciones florales que estaba sentada junto al Rey y sonreía con labios finos y delgados. –La Reina es muy dulce y gentil también. Le entristecen los problemas de otros y piensa mucho en sus hijas. Sus majestades son honestos, papá.

Redmond le sonrió y se enderezó tomándola de la mano. Aguardaron su turno de presentarse.

Cuando terminaron la introducción con los Soberanos de Arendelle, y los mensajes de paz y obsequios de Corona fueron entregados satisfactoriamente. El Rey Agdar les ofreció estadía y una invitación para reunirse con ellos y sus hijas durante la cena. Acción que acompañó con una sonrisa amable para la pequeña Kyla que asintió devolviéndole el gesto.

El monarca le indicó a Kai que los condujera a los aposentos en que los instalarían, donde podrían descansar y refrescarse luego de su estancia en altamar.

Agradeciendo la recepción de sus majestades, siguieron al jefe de los mayordomos hasta unas cómodas y espaciosas habitaciones en las que fueron atendidos por una amable mujer de nariz respingada y mejillas redondas llamada Gerda que los colmó de atenciones, tratándose ella de la jefa del personal del servicio del castillo y ama de llaves.

Redmond había decidido relajarse en su nueva alcoba, pero Kyla sentía más deseos de recorrer el lugar, por lo que prometiendo que regresaría pronto para acicalarse antes de la cena, la niña acompañó de la mano al ama de llaves, quién la condujo por los principales atractivos del palacio comentándole cuales eran los sitios favoritos de las jóvenes princesas junto con sus diversiones predilectas.

Al llegar al jardín repleto de flores y arcos con enredaderas, la morena distinguió estatuas, árboles y setos perfectamente podados que se perdían en la lejanía de un verdor antiguo de cuento de hadas. Kyla se sonrió con ánimos de explorar. Gerda la animó, indicándole que la esperaría justo ahí para devolverla a tiempo con su padre y recomendándole no acercarse a ninguna laguna o fuente.

La niña asintió y deambuló por la extensa arboleda.

Mamá Jenell había hecho crecer en Kyla un gusto particular por las plantas. Por lo que para la pequeña, estar rodeada de árboles, hierbas y flores siempre le hacía pensar en su nana y su hogar en Corona; así como sus prácticas diarias para identificar las sensaciones que existían a su alrededor.

La chiquilla tomó aire y se puso a nombrar las cosas que percibía, cuando un sentimiento la llenó de pronto en el momento en que se encontraba rodeando a buena distancia la desembocadura de una caída de agua que bajaba por una cañada rocosa mientras observaba unos renacuajos.

Kyla desvió la mirada del agua y enfocó la vista en la floresta, llena de curiosidad.

_–Eso es cariño, –_ se dijo para sí misma arqueando las cejas.

Avanzó y se metió entre los setos.

_–hay un vínculo, parentesco… hermandad. –_ dedujo la niña esbozando una sonrisa.

Atravesó los matorrales y se paralizó con la boca abierta cuando vio un gran sauce llorón que resplandecía con luz propia. Se erguía gigantesco y orgulloso con su follaje en péndulo que casi tocaba el suelo. Dispersando aquel fascinante fulgor. La sureña tragó saliva. La sensación que le producía era hermosa e intensa; pero Kyla pronto se dio cuenta que no eran las raíces del árbol las que brillaban, sino las figuras que estaban sentadas en la base del tronco.

Las hermanas que había detectado antes.

Una pequeña nena pelirroja de coletas dormía en el regazo de su hermana mayor, quién le acariciaba el cabello dulcemente. Esa niña de melena platinada era la que emitía ese resplandor que irradiaba calidez y tantas otras cosas que Kyla se apretó el pecho y cerró los ojos jadeando ligeramente al sentir que se quedaba sin aire cuando esa onda la golpeó de lleno y la hizo tambalearse.

Había tantas emociones a su alrededor que resultaba doloroso. Experimentarlo para Kyla fue tan abrumador que estuvo a punto de dejarse caer sobre las rodillas y ponerse a llorar sobrecogida, pero se obligó a serenarse cuando escuchó que la niña luminosa le hablaba a su durmiente hermana y entonces Kyla caminó lentamente hacia adelante sin pensarlo, con el propósito de colocarse frente a ella y descubrir si semejante visión ante sus ojos era real.

–Hoy nos visitan de Corona. –decía jubilosamente la pálida niña ensimismada. –Eso está al sur de aquí. Ahí le rezan al Sol, como aquí le rezamos a la Luna.

–Eso es porque nosotros dependemos de la tierra, así como ustedes necesitan del mar. –soltó la morena cuando se detuvo ante los pies de la niña rubia, a quién reconoció como la princesa de Arendelle.

Kyla observó detenidamente cómo la luz que irradiaba el cuerpo de la princesa se fragmentaba y se perdía dentro de sus sorprendidos ojos color de hielo. La pálida heredera alzó el rostro y la miró directamente.

Entonces Kyla se perdió en todo lo que esa mirada era capaz de expresar.

Fue demasiado.

Kyla apartó la vista y le sonrió ligeramente con timidez a la joven alteza ofreciéndole una torpe inclinación que la niña le reconoció. La visitante de Corona no supo qué hacer con sus manos y las entrelazó sobre el regazo meneando los pulgares ante la extrañeza que percibió de parte de su alteza.

Dejó que su mirada revoloteara dispersa en un intento de protegerse. No se creía capaz de sostener la vista con la princesa nuevamente si lo intentaba, aunque extrañamente, también lo deseaba.

–Princesa, tu cabello es muy hermoso… es como la nieve. –susurró Kyla, apenándose casi de inmediato porque era obvio que la niña sabía muy bien de qué color tenía la cabellera, así como ella era muy consciente de su propia melena color azabache.

Aun así admiró el pelillo rubio platinado que brillaba con los destellos que podía arrebatarle al sol ahí donde se encontraba su poseedora a la sombra del sauce llorón y Kyla se encontró debatiéndose, estirando y flexionando la mano porque le resultaba ciertamente necesario avanzar y sólo palparlo con sus dedos.

La noble niña la sacó de sus pensamientos cuando le agradeció el cumplido y levantó la punta de su trenzado colocándolo sobre su hombro al dedicarle una inclinación.

– ¿Lo quieres tocar?

Kyla por un instante sopesó si la princesa tenía ojos como los suyos que podían leer a los demás, aunque fueran de ese color de mar tan profundo; pero luego cayó en cuenta que tal vez ella solo había sido muy obvia con lo que había querido hacer.

La morena le asintió rápidamente y dio un par de pasos, inclinándose para rozarle las hebras platinadas con los dedos mientras trataba de hacer caso omiso a todas los fragmentos de memorias de la princesa que le flotaron dentro de la cabeza en cuanto entablaron ese contacto.

Kyla pasó saliva y se sintió temblar ligeramente.

–Es… lo más bonito que he visto en la vida. –susurró, sintiendo que era incapaz de controlar la codicia de sus ojos amatistas que sólo aspiraron a verlo todo sobre la princesa.

Entornó la mirada y se sumergió en ese mar de cualidades que se perdían en la profundidad de su color azul cobalto. Cariño, amabilidad, inteligencia, creatividad, asombro, nobleza… la lista parecía no tener fin, y entonces fue cuando vio esa luz nuevamente, ese fulgor brillante de tonos fríos que le quemó en el interior como un metal caliente.

– _Magia._ –comprendió Kyla con la boca abierta, al mover los labios que lo hicieron contra su voluntad.

–… Tú eres mágica… –le soltó en un susurro sobrecogido.

Kyla salió de su trance y miró a la princesa que pareció azorarse por sus palabras. Observó el sauce con ceremonia entre su propia turbación que ocultó tras una llana sonrisa y se obligó a retirarse para reencontrarse con Gerda en la entrada del jardín.

La chiquilla de cabello alborotado cerró los ojos y se concentró en sí misma en un intento por apaciguar su acelerado corazón. Buscó ese conocido vacío que la sosegaba, pero no fue capaz de encontrarlo intacto. En el espacio que ocupaba su interior indolente ahora había calidez y una extraña felicidad que no pudo explicarse, pero que se le extendió por todo el cuerpo y la hizo sentir dichosa.

Torció los labios ligeramente con el puño cerrado sobre su pequeño pecho.

Al fin _sentía algo_.

Kyla soltó una risa que le pareció ajena y antinatural. Deseó silenciosamente ser capaz de regresar siempre a aquel sitio con esa princesa y ser capaz de repetir lo que había presenciado.

O al menos poder agradecérselo.

…

Elsa sabía que le había prometido a Gerda no salir de su despacho, pero simplemente ya no había soportado estar ahí adentro sin hacer nada. Tenía la cabeza llena de pensamientos que sólo alimentaban su ansiedad y francamente le había resultado imposible concentrarse. Armar ese estúpido plan presupuestal le parecía tan vano ahora, que se sentía enfadada. Estaba muy molesta consigo misma por no ser capaz de hacer su trabajo y encontrarse huyendo de él, escondiéndose de su hermana y sus sirvientes en los enormes y densos jardines del palacio; pero desde que había abierto los ojos esa mañana, solo había querido salir ahí y comprobarlo por sí misma.

Elsa frenó sus zancadas cuando vio el gran sauce alzándose vigorosamente a quince metros por sobre su cabeza. Exhaló de manera aliviada. El árbol seguía ahí, y aparentemente tan vivo como siempre. Elsa se acercó y colocó una mano enguantada sobre el tronco, recordando cómo en su sueño Kyla lo había matado con su tacto, sin dejar de clavarle a ella esa mirada amatista encendida que pareció culparla de algún mal muy grave. La regente se mordió el labio y recorrió con los dedos la veta más pronunciada de la madera.

–No quiero perderla… –admitió en voz queda frunciendo las cejas. –No ahora cuando yo…

Elsa apretó los dientes al sentir que las lágrimas le nublaban los ojos y luchó por contenerlas respirando profundamente y cerrando su puño. No. No iba a resignarse todavía. No lloraría ni maldeciría a nadie hasta que no se hubiera perdido toda esperanza. Que las visiones se detuvieran no significaba que Kyla ya no se encontrara en este mundo; pero luego de haber experimentado todo aquello, se sentía extraña, como si le faltara algo.

Si alguien le hubiera pedido expresarlo con palabras, no habría encontrado la manera de hacerlo. Elsa levantó la vista hacia las ramas combadas que le hacían sombra y se abrazó los costados mientras el viento le ondulaba la falda del vestido y le desordenaba el flequillo rubio.

_–Freyja, por favor, dime que se encuentra bien. Déjame verla aunque sea en mis sueños._

Pero eso no sucedió. Pasó un día completo y luego otro, y otro más… Para cuando pasaron los suficientes como para que la regente tuviera que obligarse a retornar a sus labores ella ya estaba desconsolada, y si antes encontraba que le eran tediosas ahora simplemente la hacían sentir miserable.

Elsa era una soberana acostumbrada a encontrar soluciones, porque siempre pensó que todo se podía controlar y manejar perfectamente si se contaba con un plan y se apegaba a él; pero lo que estaba pasando, la enloquecía y la frustraba. Se sentía timada. Como si todo lo que se hubiera repetido a lo largo de su vida para mantener el control hubieran resultado ser un montón de escaramuzas.

Había dejado de dormir en su angustia y la última vez que la belladona le secó la boca, lanzó la maldita dosis por la ventana provocando un vendaval en su oficina. Tampoco le importó ver la expresión de su hermana cuando Kai había entrado a su despacho esa tarde a la helada habitación para ayudar a la regente a reorganizar los documentos y Elsa la miró duramente antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Elsa se inclinó sobre su escritorio y dejó caer la frente sobre sus manos cubiertas maldiciendo por lo bajo. Sabía que Anna no tenía la culpa de nada, pero no tenía por qué estar ahí afuera todo el tiempo. Kai la miró confusamente, más guardó silencio sentándose a su lado, repasando los pergaminos calmadamente, permitiendo que Elsa se tomara su tiempo para serenarse; después de todo, la princesa era joven y nunca se permitía arrebatarse como una muchacha de su edad. El hombre supuso que las emociones reprimidas de su alteza debían bullirle cuando se le agolpaban todas juntas y precisaría liberarlas. Aunque le parecía duro y peligroso para su regente, que imaginaba ya debía tener bastante con las presiones de una gobernante joven, estar acercándose cada vez más a la adultez y encima guardarse toda una complicada naturaleza que no correspondía con lo que se esperaba de ella mientras transitaba por aquello sin la cercanía y cariño de su única hermana.

Muchas veces, viendo crecer a las hijas de Idun y Agdar, Kai y Gerda se preguntaron si sus majestades habían tomado la decisión correcta al separarlas.

Por unos minutos solo los sonidos de las hojas apartándose del montón y moviéndose entre los dedos del mayordomo rompieron la tensa afonía de la habitación hasta que su alteza regente exhaló un suspiro pareciendo sosegarse. Permitió que la temperatura del despacho retornara a la primavera.

–Lamento esto, Kai. –resopló Elsa con la mirada cansada.

–No se preocupe, alteza. –le respondió el hombre afectuosamente. –Se puede solucionar.

Kai se sonrió ligeramente y la regente le asintió, y aunque Elsa no expresó otra cosa luego de sus disculpas, se unió al hombre en la tarea que los entretuvo por el resto de la tarde.

…

La habitación de mamá Jenell siempre se sentía más fresca que el resto de los cuartos de la casa solariega de la familia Frei. Era el mejor lugar en el cual estar cuando el terrible calor de los meses veraniegos mermaba cualquier atisbo de energía o propósito. Quizá era por los enormes ventanales que siempre estaban abiertos o por todas esas plantas que a la mujer mayor le gustaba conservar y cuidar en su balcón. Sus delgados dedos recorrían pétalos y hojas con rutinaria devoción mientras tarareaba o conversaba con ellas en el humor más dulce. El perfume de las flores impregnaba sus aposentos y Kyla con el tiempo jamás podría evitar relacionar el olor del jazmín con el de su paciente y sabia abuela. No había ningún otro sitio en el que prefiriera pasar el tiempo, bueno, si no se tomaban en consideración aquellos días felices en los que visitaba a Elsa en el castillo de Arendelle.

–Estás pensando en ella otra vez. –le susurró la anciana sonriendo sin dejar de posar la mirada violeta en el rosal que estaba cuidando, frunció los finos labios. Pronto tendría que trasplantarlo.

Kyla jadeó ruborizándose desde donde estaba sentada en la alfombra con un gran libro abierto en el regazo. Se apartó los mechones azabaches que le caían por la cara y jugueteó con las puntas de su cabello nerviosamente.

–Lo siento. Me es difícil concentrarme últimamente.

La mujer se giró y caminó hacia una silla de caoba en la que tomó asiento. Kyla se levantó y se apresuró a servirle té y dos tablitas de Leckerli. Mamá Jenell le sonrió complacida.

–lo estás dominando.

Kyla alzó la comisura de sus labios, pero meneó la cabeza.

–Eres una persona rutinaria, abuela. No necesito _mirar más allá_ para darme cuenta que es la hora de tu merienda.

Mamá Jenell apretó los labios e hizo un puchero testarudamente.

–Podría haber querido un poco de queso, pero he aquí que ya tenías listos mis bocaditos de avellana.

–Porque son tus favoritos, nana. –le sonrió Kyla girándole los ojos _._

Las dos se sonrieron en complicidad. Mamá Jenell le hizo una seña a su nieta para que se sentara frente a ella.

La matrona le observó el rostro escrutadoramente a la chiquilla larguirucha de trece años que le esquivaba la mirada. Kyla sabía muy bien lo que hacía su abuela. Después de todo compartían el mismo don.

Mamá Jenell le había estado enseñando los últimos años a _echar vistazos por el tiempo_ , y aunque ver el pasado era una cosa sencilla, el futuro era otra cosa completamente diferente, con todos esos caminos que cambiaban constantemente y que eran muy difíciles de determinar, (si bien parecía resultarle mucho más fácil a ella que a su abuela) Kyla nunca podía ligar las líneas temporales del todo y prefería evitarlo, pese a las insistencias de tener que trabajar en eso hasta tenerlo dominado.

Desmadejar los hilos del destino era algo que la confundía y agotaba demasiado, además que mamá Jenell siempre le advertía que no debía intervenir nunca con él si no estaban contempladas todas las posibilidades. Lo cual era verdaderamente imposible, ya que el cambio más ínfimo en un evento siempre conllevaba algún efecto colateral.

Cambiar el futuro era como pedirle un deseo a un genio de la lámpara malvado que de alguna manera torcería tus deseos para castigarte.

–No hagas eso, nana. Me pones nerviosa. –rezongó Kyla meneándose en su silla.

–No deberías estarlo a menos que tuvieras algo que ocultar. –le dijo Mamá Jenell guiñándole el ojo.

–No podría, abuela. –balbuceó la morena con las mejillas calientes. –Tú lo sabes todo.

Y para su desgracia o su suerte, así era al menos para Kyla. Su abuela había sabido mucho antes que ella misma que guardaba sentimientos profundos por la princesa de Arendelle, y que su pequeña morena se perfilaba para ser una joven que preferiría la compañía de otras damas, tanto afectiva como físicamente, aunque seguramente nunca con el fervor que parecía profesarle a aquella curiosa extranjera que le había marcado el corazón de esa forma tan profunda a su perdida nieta.

Mamá Jenell y Kyla habían tenido que charlar largamente al respecto cuando al fin la muchachilla tuvo que terminar aceptando temerosamente con su abuela esa realidad que la agobiaba terriblemente cada que su indolente corazón se agitaba culposamente al recibir correspondencia norteña y cuando su cuerpo la hacía estremecerse durante las frías noches con necesidades que le avergonzaba satisfacer de esa forma, recurriendo a esos pensamientos que sabía de sobra eran de lo más incorrectos, pero que no podía ignorar por más que lo intentaba.

Porque de alguna manera inexplicable Elsa se había convertido en la dueña de su ser, su mente, su tiempo, su felicidad, su tranquilidad y sus anhelos.

Cómo si simplemente hubiera sido lo más lógico terminar amándola.

La mujer había rodeado a su nieta cariñosamente con los brazos al explicarle que aquello nunca podría modificar el afecto que sentía por ella, ni alteraría de alguna forma las aspiraciones y la felicidad que por derecho le pertenecían, pues el amor era una fuerza incontrolable que debía abrazar como tal. Sin remordimientos ni temores. Sin la pretensión de satisfacer a terceros, a la sociedad, o cualquiera que no se tratara de sí misma, ya que la infelicidad provenía regularmente del intento de cumplir expectativas.

Le habló sobre las diferencias entre las ideas románticas que existían sobre el amor y lo que conllevaba entablar una relación de verdad, sobre todo una de la naturaleza que estaba escogiendo, y si bien mamá Jenell le hizo ver que no estaba haciendo nada malo con hacer caso a esas inclinaciones, acordaron que se atendría a las convenciones sociales y a mantenerlas ocultas de sus padres hasta que fuera mayor y contara con una buena profesión y calidad moral que respaldaran sus decisiones.

Aunque eso nunca evitó que mamá Jenell le tomara el pelo a su nieta cuando la atrapaba soñando despierta, o se hiciera la ofendida en nombre de Elsa si la pillaba mirando a alguna doncella linda por la calle cuando la desgarbada morena se creía que era lo suficientemente discreta como para hacerlo sin ser pillada.

La mujer meneó la cabeza ligeramente y su larga cabellera ceniza acompañó sus movimientos.

–No se puede saber todo, pequeña. –frunció ligeramente el entrecejo mamá Jenell. –Sería demasiado para una mente tan vieja como la mía...

Se recogió la larga manga de la muñeca y bebió su infusión de hierbabuena. Sostuvo la tacita de porcelana entre sus manos mientras entornaba los ojos y escudriñaba en la mirada violeta de su nieta.

–…Creo que harías bien en enrolarte a la academia del sol la próxima primavera.

Kyla arqueó las cejas, estirándose para tomar una galleta y metérsela a la boca.

– ¿Por qué? He recibido instrucción tuya prácticamente toda la vida. No creo que matricularme cambie algo, nana.

La anciana miró los libros que su nieta tenía esparcidos sobre la alfombra y el tomo de cuero que llevaba celosamente la muchacha bajo el brazo. Le dirigió una mirada significativa.

–Porque lo que buscas no vas a encontrarlo aquí. Tendrás que viajar. –esbozó una ligera sonrisa y le señaló el pequeño escritorio del rincón. –Cuéntale tus planes.

Kyla sonrió de oreja a oreja y se levantó para redactarle una carta a Elsa. Se detuvo en medio de la habitación y se giró hacia su abuela, ensortijándose un mechón de cabello compulsivamente.

–Abuela, ¿Tú puedes ver si ella y yo–

–No puedo, nena. –la cortó apenadamente. –Todo conocimiento lleva un precio y el futuro tiene un sinfín de posibilidades. Ya sabes lo que pasa cuando se interviene antes de tiempo. –Kyla dejó caer los hombros, pero mamá Jenell continuó, agitándole brevemente el dedo índice como si le llamara la atención. –Tú eres la que está ligada con la princesa de Arendelle, ¡y vaya que aspiras alto con eso! –se sonrió cuando la muchacha se estremeció y enrojeció hasta las orejas. Le frunció el entrecejo. –No, no puedo decirte lo que esa muchacha siente por ti, pero si fuera tú, me prepararía y trataría de ser una persona cuya valía le permita codearse con la realeza. –le dijo de manera confortante, guiñándole un ojo.

–Sí… bueno, eso tiene un poco más de sentido. –admitió Kyla pasándose la mano por detrás del cuello.

–Despeja tu vista. –le advirtió la matrona. –si solo la concentras en una persona, te perderás de lo que hay a tu alrededor y te consumirá. Mantente en el ahora.

La morena sonrió y se sentó ante el escritorio. Sacó una hoja limpia de pergamino del cajón y la colocó sobre la superficie de madera.

–Lo intentaré, abuela.

…

Elsa apoyaba los codos sobre su tocador. Dejó escapar un agotado bufido cuando momentáneamente perdió la capacidad de controlar la rigidez de su cuello y su cabeza había caído lánguida, golpeándose la barbilla con el pecho. Se observó cansadamente en su reflejo los círculos oscuros que se dibujaban bajo sus ojos apagados que eran casi un borrón en el color rojo que le tintaba la mirada. Le pareció que la tarea de arreglar eso iba a resultar simplemente imposible. Mechones de cabello platinado le resbalaban pesados sobre la frente y le enmarcaban el macilento rostro.

No había tenido ningún sueño o visión sobre Kyla desde que había presenciado aquel derrumbe y la muerte del sauce.

Elsa gimió ligeramente y se apretó las sienes exhalando un suspiro agotado.

A pesar de haber recuperado la tranquilidad de una mente que no soñaba, simplemente ya no se sentía capaz de conciliar su descanso. Llevaba sintiéndose impaciente más de una semana y aquel era ya su octavo día de mal dormir. Elsa no era una persona que se consideraba durmiera demasiado, pero la manera en la que su mente estaba torturando a su cuerpo al privarla de una noche entera de sueño de verdad estaba acabando con ella.

–Gerda se va a poner histérica… –se quejó por lo bajo.

Como si la hubiera conjurado, el ama de llaves llamó a su puerta y Elsa respondió, enderezándose en la silla. Metió la mano en el cajón para sujetarse los mechones sueltos con pasadores. Era un problema mantener su cabello en orden desde que se lo había dejado crecer tan largo, pero si quería peinarse como su madre el día de su coronación, necesitaba que su melena rubia le llegara por lo menos a la cintura. La única manera en la que logró no agobiarse tanto con eso fue porque le cortaron casi la mitad de la cabellera por la parte superior y por eso tenía que fijar esos mechones cortos que tendían a alborotársele para su disgusto.

Una vez que arregló su peinado, le deseó mentalmente buena suerte a Gerda con el resto de su cara.

Se suponía que tendría que clausurar el Ostara y brindar por la esperanza de un buen verano, lo que implicaba tener que presentarse públicamente y aunque su vestido azul marino con saco a juego se veía impecable, francamente Elsa tenía más miedo de caerse del balcón así como se sentía de somnolienta que cualquier otra cosa más apremiante.

–Veamos el daño. –le dijo el ama de llaves mientras Elsa se ponía rígida y se giraba ante su nana que le chistó y la urgió a sentarse en el diván que tenía junto al biombo tras el que se vestía. –Se ve espantosa. No va a trabajar hoy, su alteza. Necesita dormir.

–No puedo hacerlo. –se quejó la regente, dejándose caer suavemente sobre el mueble. Gerda levantó dos rebanadas de papa cruda del plato que sostenía en las manos y que Elsa observó con una ceja alzada.

–Para la hinchazón. –explicó la nana.

Elsa la miró ceñuda, y Gerda la observó de igual forma. Al final la regente se rindió y dejó que la mujer le colocara esas cosas sobre los ojos mientras ella se recostaba, entrelazando las manos sobre el abdomen y emitiendo un largo suspiro.

– ¿Ha tenido pesadillas, su alteza? –inquirió su nana con genuino interés.

–No. –Elsa no quiso que sonara muy brusco, pero le salió así de todas maneras.

No quería admitir que le molestaba el hecho de ya no estar perdiendo la conciencia de forma sanguinolenta para espiar en la vida de Kyla como lo había estado haciendo antes. Eso sin mencionar que finalmente había aceptado haberse enamorado de la sabia trigueña de melena azabache y que posiblemente ya había perdido a su interés romántico antes de siquiera hacérselo saber. Aunque claro que no podía contestar eso. En su lugar, sonaría como una lunática que se molestaba por estar mejorando de la cabeza y que padecía insomnio sin razón aparente.

–No se preocupe, –pronunció suavemente el ama de llaves. –pronto tendrá noticias suyas, siempre ha sido usted muy impaciente.

Elsa se tensó en su sitio y apretó las manos en puños cuando la temperatura decayó varios grados. Maldijo para sus adentros haber sido tomada por sorpresa.

–G-Gerda, no es eso… –trastabilló la regente. – ¿Qué insinúas? –soltó defensivamente levantándose el vegetal de los ojos para poder mirarla ofendidamente.

–Solo que espera palabra de su buena amiga de la infancia. –respondió la nana amablemente, encogiéndose de hombros. –no tiene nada de malo, ¿o sí?

Elsa lo sopesó y se relajó cautelosamente en el diván.

–No…

–Entonces no tiene por qué alterarse. –zanjó Gerda lógicamente. –Ha estado muy nerviosa. Debe dejar de pensar tanto en las cosas que no puede solucionar.

Elsa resopló, claro que se podría haber solucionado, lo que pasaba era que no había estado preparada. Se sintió refunfuñar. De haber contado con un grupo de espías que siguieran a Kyla, no estaría pasando por aquello. Gruñó apretándose las rodajas del tubérculo contra los ojos cerrados y meneó la cabeza razonando en lo estúpido que sonaba aquello. ¿Cómo iba a explicar sus motivos? ¿Cómo rayos iba a desperdiciar los recursos del reino en algo así?

Cómo odiaba esa situación. Odiaba la ignorancia y odiaba la espera. Lo odiaba todo.

Cuando Elsa despertó una hora más tarde y se incorporó lentamente en el sillón, cayó en cuenta que Gerda, como siempre, la había engañado con uno de sus trucos disfrazado de remedio. Se levantó, sintiéndose un poco peor, seguramente por haber descansado tan poco tiempo; pero, se miró en el espejo. Al menos su cara ya no se veía tan mal. Un poco de maquillaje haría el truco.

Salió de su habitación para meterse en la biblioteca y repasar frente al retrato de su padre lo que tendría que hacer durante la ceremonia. Sabía que era el tipo de cosas que se veían más frecuentemente en Anna; pero ella también tenía sus maneras de ser excéntrica y echar de menos a su familia.

Se sacó los guantes y los dejó sobre el escritorio mirando la pintura de la coronación del Rey Agdar.

–Papá se ve muy guapo en ese retrato. Creo que es el que más me gusta. –Pronunció una voz a su espalda.

Elsa se giró para ver que Anna se levantaba de uno de los sillones cercanos a las estanterías y caminaba hacia ella. Elsa instintivamente se echó para atrás. Había evitado más que nunca el contacto con Anna desde aquella visión suya en la tempestad.

–Me estás evitando, Elsa. –le reclamó la pelirroja. –Bueno, no es como que no lo hubieras hecho antes, ¿pero estaban mejorando las cosas, no? –frunció las cejas y la miró con expresión dolida. –Creí que así era.

–Así era. –respondió Elsa incómodamente, cerrando las manos en puños y metiéndoselas bajo las axilas. La regente miró sus guantes por el rabillo del ojo. No podía estirarse por ellos porque tenía a su hermana enfrente bloqueándole el paso y detrás de ella solo había libros. Desvió la mirada y le dio la espalda a Anna. – ¿Qué quieres, Anna?

Anna levantó un poco la voz y gesticuló con las manos.

– ¡Quiero que hablemos!, ya estamos mayores para esto.

–Yo hago lo que tengo que hacer, Anna, y creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo. –le dijo la regente mirándola por sobre el hombro.

Anna bufó y empujó a su hermana del omóplato para obligarla a girarse y encararla.

–Elsa, mírame, ¿Qué está pasando contigo? –le inquirió con enfado.

–Quiero estar sola, Anna, déjame en paz. –le pidió entre dientes.

–Siempre estás sola, Elsa, pero sé que algo está mal, ¡soy tu hermana! ¡Habla conmigo! –le gimió la pelirroja con los ojos brillantes.

Elsa se encogió contra el librero y se abrazó fuerte los costados.

–No quiero hacerlo.

Anna levantó la mano y la posó sobre el hombro de su hermana.

–Elsa, por favor…

– ¡No me toques! –soltó Elsa empujándola con el codo.

Se quedaron un momento así, mirándose tensamente entre jadeos. La regente con sus facciones contraídas por la rabia y la princesa con expresión afligida y el corazón roto.

La pelirroja se alejó dos pasos y Elsa la miró apenadamente, enderezándose con torpeza.

–Ah… Anna… Lo sient–

–No, no, está bien. –la cortó la pelirroja forzando una media sonrisa que le osciló en los labios. –Fue mi culpa. No te gusta que te toquen. Lo entiendo.

–Anna…

–Suerte con la clausura. –susurró Anna, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Elsa dejó caer los hombros y se aproximó a sus guantes, metiendo las manos nuevamente en ellos. Levantó la vista para mirar a su padre y sintió que el corazón se le caía a los pies.

–Lo siento. –le dijo al hombre de la pintura que no podía contestarle.

Cuando Kai entró a la biblioteca buscándola. Elsa había pasado los últimos cuarenta minutos sentada en la banca de la ventana principal, abrazándose las piernas y mirando el exterior. El hombre caminó a su lado.

–No sé si los dioses se burlan de nuestra familia. –susurró Elsa sin dejar de mirar por el cristal. –La magia es demasiado cara y maldita. No ha traído ningún bien que pueda recordar.

Kai se mordió el labio sopesando las palabras de su princesa regente, pero se acomodó las solapas y entrelazó las manos a su espalda hinchando el amplio pecho.

–Tal vez no sepa de donde vienen sus poderes, alteza, –murmuró con su voz grave y calma. –pero hace mucho tiempo estas fueron las tierras de Skadi, la diosa del invierno. Siempre que usted emplea su magia, me recuerda que fue así.

–Pero Skadi fue una gigante atemorizante, Kai. –replicó Elsa, mirándolo con una ceja arqueada. –Su propio nombre significa “ _la que lastima y provoca daño”_.

–Y aun así los países norteños somos Escandinavos. –contestó el hombre con simpleza.

Elsa se quedó callada un momento y suspiró sonriendo ligeramente.

–Supongo que nos gusta vivir al filo del peligro entonces.

–O que lo que parece atemorizante no lo es tanto. –completó el mayordomo. –Skadi también era la diosa de la caza y dicen que era excelente patinadora. –le sonrió a Elsa guiñándole un ojo. –Sólo debe encontrar la manera, alteza. Sabemos que será así. Estoy seguro que su hermana también lo entiende. Tenga fe.

Elsa miró estremecida al hombre, que junto con Gerda eran casi su familia y le dedicó una agradecida sonrisa de comprensión. Colocó los pies en el piso, decidida.

Saldría a cumplir con el deber que la aguardaba. Ya resolvería el resto después aunque no se encontrara en sus manos solucionarlo. Esperaría. Por una vez en mucho tiempo se atrevería a confiar sin albergar miedo en su corazón.

–Gracias, Kai. –le dijo Elsa al mayordomo antes de avanzar por delante y abandonar la biblioteca para enfilarse al balcón de la ciudadela en donde el cáliz rebosante y su deseo para Freyja la aguardaban.

…

Elsa levantó su copa dorada con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas mirando hacia abajo, a su pueblo que la observaba en la plaza iluminada con linternas y decorada con flores y banderines. Las palabras habían sido pronunciadas y todo lo que le restaba a Elsa era brindar. Vaciar el licor del cáliz por la diosa de la fertilidad y el amor y dar por terminadas las fiestas del Ostara.

Miró el líquido color dorado, brillando en su superficie. Aquello significaba un nuevo comienzo. Uno que la regente se esperaba fuera bueno. Los dioses, la vida, podían sonreírle por una vez y concedérselo.

Y Elsa bebió el agua de fuego deseando por un verano largo y próspero.

El líquido caliente le bajó por la garganta en ese gran trago, y pidió que su relación con su hermana se enmendara algún día.

Aspiró el aroma del anís y las especias. Percibió la canela del brebaje y anheló que Kyla volviera con bien a su hogar.

La regente separó los labios del borde y exhaló, recuperando el aliento. Hizo girar la copa en alto para mostrar que estaba vacía.

Todo mundo prorrumpió en gritos y aplausos. Apuraron ellos también sus propias jarras. Vaciaron las copas entre risas y canciones por la diosa del verano.

…

Elsa deambuló por el jardín real mientras Arendelle celebraba llenando el ambiente de música y bailes.

La muchacha se sentía cansada y adormecida. Soporífera, con el calor del agua de fuego agolpándosele en el vientre y las mejillas. De haber imaginado que el licor iba a relajarla tanto se habría embriagado varios días antes. Elsa sonrió ligeramente al pensarlo, pero no podía atribuirle todo el crédito a la bebida.

Debía tener fe, se repitió a sí misma caminando hacia su sauce para dedicarle a Freyja una oración por Kyla, (como lo había hecho diariamente desde que le pidió poder verla en sus sueños) La regente meneó la cabeza al cruzarse de brazos. Ciertamente no había tenido noticias de la morena ni por carta ni al soñar. Pero no iba a caer nuevamente en la desesperación.

No podía controlar lo que ocurría fuera de sí misma y que excediera sus alcances como gobernante, como mujer, como persona. Elsa se había hecho ya a la idea sobre eso. Tenía que soltar esas aprehensiones y comprender que había fuerzas más grandes e indómitas en esa tierra y que no hincaban la rodilla ante nadie. Reyes y futuras Reinas tampoco escapaban de aquella arbitraria regla.

Se enfocaría en mantenerse en el presente e ignoraría las angustias, al menos hasta que el sol del día siguiente brillara con la promesa de recibir buenas noticias ocultas bajo un sello de lacre azul en la correspondencia.

Elsa sonrió ligeramente cuando suspiró para aclararse la mente. Jaló a sus pulmones el aire salado que le golpeó el rostro y la hizo sentir más contenta y sosegada dentro de su leve estado de embriaguez de agua de vida. Puso en marcha un pie delante del otro. Recorrer los terrenos del jardín real ya era lo suficientemente positivo para alguien tan recluida como ella. Bien valía la pena al menos disfrutar de aquel hermoso paisaje nocturno de primavera.

Los setos eran abundantes y las flores decoraban todo el lugar arbolado que estaba cubierto de una espesa capa de pasto que amortiguaba sus pisadas. Los helechos rodeaban las fuentes de agua y esta se vaciaba por las caídas naturales que desembocaban en el fiordo. Las enredaderas y las parras se enroscaban en finos arcos de madera pintada de blanco que Elsa poco a poco fue dejando atrás conforme se adentró en los laberínticos terrenos de su vasta propiedad.

La regente avanzó otro tramo y se detuvo en seco al llegar al árbol.

Había una persona ahí, envuelta en largas telas blancas tocando las vetas del tronco. Así como lo había hecho ella cada vez que se había parado en ese preciso lugar.

Elsa pasó saliva y entornó los ojos cobaltos conteniendo la respiración.  

La figura blanca bajo al sauce se giró para observarla y con dedos largos, cubiertos de vendas hasta las muñecas, se bajó la capucha que liberó una larga cabellera negra azabache que se ondulaba como las olas del mar en días de tormenta. Llevaba blusón y corsé exterior, medias blancas con botas de viaje hasta las rodillas. Una mochila de cuero con rollos de pergamino que sobresalían de las orillas le colgaba de la cintura. El emblema dorado del sol le pendía del cuello y le decoraba los bordes intrincados de la capa blanca.

Clavó en ella sus brillantes ojos color amatista y le sonrió cálidamente.

–Ha pasado tanto tiempo, querida Elsa. –le susurró suavemente.

Elsa abrió y cerró la boca pero movió su cuerpo hacia adelante sin pensarlo. No le importaba si todo se trataba de una alucinación.

Las dos avanzaron rápidamente hacia la otra hasta que se tuvieron frente a frente. Las ramas del sauce todavía les proporcionaban cobijo. La regente se detuvo a un palmo de distancia para mirar a la morena de arriba abajo. Se debatió por un instante. Quería abrazarla y besarla, pero también ansiaba golpearla y maldecirla.

Elsa apretó los puños y la sonrisa de Kyla vaciló. La sabia se encogió un poco en su sitio como si supiera lo que la princesa había estado cavilando. Elsa la miró duramente con los ojos brillantes y el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente cuando el viento comenzó a soplar gélidamente a su alrededor y copos de nieve se agitaron por sobre sus cabezas.

–Lamento haber demorado tanto. –le dijo Kyla sonriéndole tristemente con la mirada nublada por las lágrimas que resbalaron libremente por sus mejillas. Se sacó un pergamino del bolsillo y Elsa se dio cuenta que se trataba de su carta. –Aún estaba en recuperación, pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía dejar que–

Los dedos apretados en puños se le flexionaron a Elsa y el cuerpo de la princesa cayó lánguidamente entre los brazos de Kyla, que la atrapó en su trayecto al suelo ante su sorpresa.

La viajera la apretó fuerte y hundió el rostro en el cabello platinado de la joven que respiraba acompasadamente entre sus brazos sonriendo ligeramente.

La regente por fin dormía.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es de sabios admitir cuando se falla, pero es de necios desgastarse la vida persiguiendo espejismos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como dato curioso, este capítulo fue escrito bajo la influencia del OST de Pacific Rim (en un loop eterno que por alguna extraña razón nunca me aburrió.) Es muy bueno, lo recomiendo ampliamente, y si no vieron la película… háganlo.
> 
> Hildring es una palabra noruega que se refiere al fenómeno óptico de las imágenes que se desvanecen a lo lejos cuando hace calor. Podría definirse como una especie de espejismo.
> 
> Frozen y demás personajes pertenecen a Disney. Esta es una obra de ficción y no es una historia apta para niños.

 

**…**

**Un corazón helado  
** por Berelince  
 **7** El hildring y la epifanía

**…**

Titus corría por el oscuro pasillo con toda la velocidad que pudo permitirse a pesar de las telas y la armadura chorreantes de agua salada que llevaba encima.

Sostenía en alto el pedazo de pergamino que había logrado salvar de la violenta corriente y entornaba los ojos en un intento por vislumbrar los pasajes que debía atravesar para llegar a la bóveda que le había indicado Kyla. Apretó los dientes en su determinación. El No era un guerrero, ni un atleta; pero era muy alto y tenía piernas largas.

Nunca en su inútil existencia de hijo menor se había sentido tan importante y necesario. Una vida dependía de su pronto accionar.

Subió de dos en dos las escaleras e ignoró los múltiples arcos que filtraban luz por el corredor. Tenía la vista fija en una sola entrada. La única que importaba. Con grandes zancadas se introdujo en una cámara suntuosa y enorme que parecía tratarse de la principal en aquel templo. A juzgar por las esculturas, tapices y diversos ornamentos que la decoraban, esa debía ser la bóveda del tesoro de  _Mykênai;_ pero Titus lo sabía bien. Le dedicó un rápido vistazo al trozo de cuero que apretaba en su mano. El verdadero tesoro estaba justo enfrente suyo, oculto en algún punto detrás de un gran trono de mármol y un pesado blasón de lino que pendía fantasmalmente tras la silla vacía.

Sin dudarlo un solo instante. Titus corrió directo a empujar el trono. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas e intentar realizar aquella tarea imposible.

Nunca sabría si fue por la desesperación o una intervención por parte de los dioses, pero el barbado sintió las venas de sus brazos, cuello y sienes tensarse contra su carne cuando con un gruñido gutural logró apartar la piedra los centímetros suficientes como para escabullirse detrás de la tela que ocultaba un pasaje hacia un pequeño corredor que desembocó en una austera habitación iluminada por una tenue luz azulada que se filtraba por un tragaluz superior.

Ahí, en las manos inertes de una escultura de bronce que miraba hacia el frente con ojos amenazantes, iluminados por dos orbes de ámbar que resplandecían en sus cuencas estaba lo que había estado buscando.

El escudo y la espada de Perseo.

Sin gran ceremonia, le arrebató al héroe los artículos de las manos y se disculpó mentalmente con los cielos cuando se anudó la espada enfundada en el cinto y sujetó el escudo por la doble agarradera, emprendiendo la veloz retirada por el camino que había recorrido. No le tomó mucho tiempo antes de tener que volver sobre sus pasos. El corredor que había tomado antes se encontraba sellado, pero recordó lo que Kyla le había dicho cuando le indicó la posibilidad de tener que tomar una ruta distinta.

Levantó el pergamino que marcaba la vía alterna con un color rojo brillante y apretó la mandíbula.

– _Lo supo desde el principio_.

Titus corrió por la nueva ruta pensando en Kyla. Siempre había parecido ser una persona que derrochaba esa atrayente confianza y la suficiencia de una persona que sopesaba seriamente sus opciones antes de aventurarse a realizarlas, si bien aparentaba seguir siempre unos instintos que resultaban ser agudamente certeros. Titus comprendía ahora que no era así. La espontaneidad de la sabia era engañosa y fabricada. Fumar hachís con ella en el pasado había logrado reblandecer las barreras que la morena mantenía sobre sí misma como no lo había conseguido antes el alcohol; pero nunca como el día anterior en el que le aflojó lo suficiente la lengua en su inconsciencia para que él lo comprendiera todo.

Kyla era una _pitonisa_.

Habían entrado a esa ciudadela como lo había previsto. Conocía los caminos ocultos del famoso laberinto hundido. Él ahora tenía las armas de Perseo en su poder por causa suya.

Y ella iba a ahogarse hasta morir en la oscuridad.

Titus chistó y aceleró el paso. Podía comprender por qué su amiga prefería guardar discreción con sus extrañas habilidades, pero irse a meter a ese lugar a sabiendas de que iba a costarle la vida solo para presenciar algo que ni siquiera él comprendió en su momento lo hizo cuestionarse seriamente sobre la capacidad de discernimiento de aquella extravagante extranjera que se había ganado un lugar en su corazón, el que se reservaba para la hermana que nunca había tenido.

_–Esa maldita necia…_

Titus llegó por fin al corredor obstruido y llamó alteradamente a la sabia que no le contestó. El barbado cerró los dedos entorno a la empuñadura de la espada, que según la leyenda, podía cortarlo todo y respiró profundamente.

No. Kyla no era una mártir. Se dijo. Era una inconsciente que se balanceaba sobre los peligros más insensatos, pero cual gato con innumerables existencias, siempre había caído de pie y esa no sería la excepción.

Ella sabía que podía encomendar su vida en manos del príncipe de los palacios.

Titus levantó la espada y con un gruñido exasperado cortó la piedra que se partió en un instante y fue empujada fuertemente por un chorro de agua que se desbordó hacia el otro lado, extendiéndose por todo el corredor y haciendo que el nivel del líquido le subiera al príncipe hasta las rodillas.

El mar seguía disminuyendo conforme se escurría a mayor extensión, pero eso significaba que el agua debía haber amainado en el interior del derrumbe. El joven luchó con la corriente y se metió por el hueco hasta que sus manos se cerraron en torno al cuerpo de la desmayada figura de Kyla. Titus jadeó al observarla. Su piel tenía el color más pálido que le hubiera visto nunca y el color azul le tintaba los labios. Haciendo caso omiso de las palmas abiertas de la morena. Titus le apartó los pesados mechones oscuros que le caían sobre la cara y le percibió la frialdad de las mejillas y la ausencia del pulso en su garganta.

El príncipe la sacó de ahí en una exhalación y la llevó a un sitio más alto y seco donde se dejó caer sobre las rodillas con la sabia todavía entre los brazos. La apretó fuerte mientras el cuerpo de Kyla oscilaba lánguidamente como si se tratara de una marioneta con los hilos rotos.

Por un momento Titus pensó en dejar caer los hombros de manera derrotada y lamentarse por la muerte de la joven viajera que por años le brindó su consejo y amistad; pero desechó esa idea tan pronto lo había asaltado.

No iba a permitírselo. No si podía hacer algo.

Titus depositó a Kyla con cuidado en el suelo y le liberó los botones superiores del blusón en un movimiento brusco mientras con un cuchillo le cortaba los lazos del corsé. Le inclinó el rostro y le separó los labios con los dedos, sujetándole la mandíbula mientras con la otra mano le pinchaba la nariz. Titus llenó sus propios pulmones de aire y se decantó sobre la boca de la sabia.

El pecho de la morena se hinchó y se distendió mientras el aire ajeno le escapaba de los labios.

El príncipe repitió el procedimiento tomándose breves pausas para comprimirle el esternón con ambas manos a la joven en un intento de reanimar su corazón antes de retornar a brindarle aliento a la morena, sin dejar de pensar que Kyla le había enseñado dicha maniobra precisamente anticipando aquel predicamento.

–Quédate aquí, Kyla. –murmuraba Titus entre desesperados jadeos sin dejar de ejecutar sus acciones resucitadoras. – ¡Resiste, quédate, vuelve por ella!

En ese momento el cuerpo de la sabia se sacudió y Kyla tosió y escupió una gran cantidad de agua salada, resoplando violentamente en un reflejo desesperado por jalar aire a sus pulmones. Se dejó caer paulatinamente en los brazos del barbado quién liberó un largo suspiro y comenzó a reírse nerviosamente cuando neblinosos ojos amatistas trataron de enfocarle el rostro en medio de su sofocada conmoción.

–Te dije que de alguna manera liberaríamos nuestra asombrosa atracción física. –le susurró Titus esbozando esa sonrisa que siempre utilizaba para coquetearle en ese juego que ya era típico entre ambos.

En realidad solo quería expresarle a la sabia que todo estaba bien, aunque tenía la seria sospecha de que eso también era algo que Kyla conocía de antemano.

–Y yo te dije que prefería tragar agua salada antes de eso… –le contestó Kyla sonriendo débilmente cuando percibió que Titus le encontraba el sentido a aquello.

–Eres una estúpida… –le soltó el joven frunciendo el entrecejo.

En un silencioso momento de entendimiento, el príncipe y la sabia se abrazaron.

…

Elsa despertó exhalando quedamente cuando la visión de lo que había ocurrido en esas ruinas la empujó a la negrura. Parpadeó y entornó los ojos para ajustarlos a la oscuridad en la que se encontraba. Estaba descansando sobre suaves almohadones y frescas sábanas de algodón y satín. Miró los postes de color oscuro que reconoció como los de su cama y la ventana triangular de su recámara por la que se filtraba la luz de la luna llena que alcanzaba a iluminar y delinear las siluetas de su mobiliario.

Fue cuando miró hacia su diestra que se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Una joven de ropajes blancos y oscura cabellera se encontraba sentada en una silla y con medio cuerpo reposando sobre el colchón, los brazos cruzados bajo su rostro le hacían almohada. Su respiración era tranquila y constante. Al parecer dormía profundamente.

_– ¿Cómo habían llegado ahí?_ –se pensó la regente mordiéndose el labio antes de permitir que sus pensamientos volvieran a posarse en la compañía que tenía en su alcoba.

La figura que cortaba la luz de la luna era sólida y vigorosa. La nariz que lograba vislumbrarle era recta como las que veía en las esculturas romanas, los labios delgados y de comisuras sugerentes y su mandíbula era afilada y de gesto jovial. El cabello le caía en largos e impredecibles mechones que Elsa admiró con una ligera sonrisa.

Esa inconfundible melena solo podía pertenecerle a Kyla.

Elsa había sentido el impulso infantil de acariciarla.

Fue cuando se percató que las manos de ambas se habían estado tocando.

Ante su sorpresa, el hielo se le formó a Elsa en las puntas de los dedos. Ahogó un chillido cuando la viajera abrió los ojos gatunos y esa mirada violeta pareció escudriñarla al mismo tiempo que le sonreía, incorporándose lentamente en esa silenciosa lobreguez.

–Hey… –susurró Kyla, pasándose una mano por la cabeza al echarse el cabello hacia atrás para apartarlo de su cara. –Espero que no te importe; pero te desmayaste y tuve que encargarme de eso…

Elsa abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de poder articular sus palabras. Clavó sus brillantes ojos azules en el alegre semblante de la sabia.

–En verdad eres tú…

Kyla le asintió e inesperadamente le jaló las sábanas a la regente, que exclamó un muy poco digno chillido antes de abalanzarse a recuperar sus mantas. La morena le sonrió cuando sus miradas se encontraron. No era que Elsa estuviera desnuda ni nada por el estilo. Ni siquiera estaba usando su bata de dormir, pero la acción de la morena la había tomado totalmente desprevenida.

–Entonces, o soy yo, o un espíritu chocarrero que está aquí para atormentarte. –Kyla amplió su sonrisa, mostrándole los dientes. –Dime, Elsa, ¿Eres supersticiosa? Porque tengo la impresión de que Freyja me ha utilizado para cumplir un deseo.

La regente se tensó y sintió que el calor se le agolpaba en las mejillas. Esa era Kyla, después de más de diez años de no verla físicamente y luego de días de no tener noticias suyas tras la pesadilla en la que la había visto morir y después gritarle furiosamente. Ahí estaba. Tomándole el pelo como acostumbraba hacerlo en sus cartas y cuando eran niñas.

Elsa le arqueó la ceja y la miró con petulancia, irguiéndose ligeramente para parecer noble y digna pese a su desliz previo.

–Deberías sentirte agradecida de que Freyja no haga distinciones entonces.

Kyla parpadeó y soltó una risa alegre que Elsa encontró musical y contagiosa. La rubia no pudo evitar que sus finos labios se curvaran en una sonrisa y estudió a su vieja amiga disimuladamente. La regente torció las cejas.

Pese a la actitud vivaz de la sabia, Elsa podía notar que parecía cansada, los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos se veían peor que los que Gerda le había tenido que solucionar a ella esa mañana. Se apreciaba un tanto disminuida para la ropa que llevaba puesta y aun en la oscuridad podía notar que no tenía un buen color; y encima estaban sus heridas. Elsa se mordió el labio recordando las manos sangrantes de Kyla cuando la vio en el sueño del sauce y le estudió los vendajes. ¿Habría tomado la precaución de tratarse sus lesiones adecuadamente estando en altamar? Pensó en que tendría que hacer que su médico la revisara cuanto antes. La regente notó que Kyla había intentado tocar su mano, pero cambió su trayectoria en el último segundo, optando por alisar sobre el colchón la orilla de la sabana con la que Elsa se cubría.

–Estoy agradecida, Elsa. Mucho. De estar aquí. –le dijo significativamente la morena luego de aclararse la garganta y mirarla con fijeza.

Elsa se enredó las manos en el regazo y le asintió. Un silencio incómodo llenó la habitación cuando el semblante de Kyla pareció oscurecerse por una sombra que la regente no pudo comprender del todo. Elsa pasó saliva y trató de solucionar aquello, pero ella no era buena en esas cosas, Kyla era la elocuente entre ambas y si la morena podía verse apesadumbrada, le parecía que algo en el universo tenía que estar muy mal.

Elsa miró tímidamente cómo la sabia fruncía el entrecejo, evidentemente inmersa en sus pensamientos y suspiró. Entonces desvió la mirada a la prístina capa albina que kyla había dejado doblada sobre el respaldo de su asiento y sonrió ligeramente.

–Oh, yo reconozco esa. ¿No es?–

Kyla salió de su ensimismamiento y le asintió.

–Si… es la capa que me obsequiaste cuando cumplí quince y te dije que iniciaría mi viaje fuera de casa. –la morena desdobló la prenda y se la mostró.

Tenía los bordes ribeteados con las intrincadas decoraciones florales de Arendelle en color dorado, pero el patrón principal era el Sol de Corona. Elsa la estudió admirada de encontrarla en tan buen estado a pesar de contar con tres años de uso y luego de haber pasado por todo tipo de terrenos e inclemencias.

 –La llevo conmigo siempre… –le susurró Kyla pasándosela por sobre los hombros y sonriendo para sus adentros recordando perfectamente el día que la había desempaquetado en su hogar, junto con el mensaje animoso de la joven princesa de aquel reino norteño.

A Kyla le avergonzaba admitirlo, pero para ella, esa prenda representaba los níveos brazos de Elsa que siempre podrían confortarla en donde quiera que estuviese aunque su relación hubiera crecido tan distante y carente de muestras físicas de afecto.

–Era como si a pesar de estar sola en lo desconocido, aferrarme a ella siempre lograra hacerme sentir segura. –le confesó en un murmullo ensimismado.

Elsa la miró con ojos amables y compasivos. –Me gustaría mucho escuchar sobre tus viajes.

–Tal vez lo hagas. –le contestó la morena sonriendo ligeramente cuando se ajustó el broche de la capa y se pasó por sobre el hombro su bolsa de cuero.

Se puso de pie abruptamente y se estiró, arqueando las cejas con la mirada divertida por la expresión admirada que le dirigió la regente.

– ¿Qué pasa?

–E-estás muy alta. –balbuceó Elsa sonrojándose al pensar en las posibles implicaciones de aquel descubrimiento.

Kyla sintió que su cara enrojecía, pero se encogió de hombros como no dándole importancia.

–Bueno, no iba a ser siempre esa pequeña chimuela de la que te podías aprovechar.

–Yo no lo recuerdo de esa forma. –le gruñó Elsa acaloradamente.

Kyla le sonrió y se golpeó los perfectos incisivos con la uña cuando en unas cuantas zancadas se encaminó hacia la ventana y destrancó el pestillo, abriéndola para luego subirse en el alfeizar. Elsa la miró atónita y se desenredó de entre las mantas para caminar presurosamente a su lado, dirigiéndole una mirada alarmada.

– ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿A dónde pretendes irte por ahí?

La sabia se acuclilló y se encogió de hombros nuevamente como si no comprendiera porqué tenía que estarse explicando.

–Bueno, tengo que salir, verás, no entramos aquí de la manera ah… apropiada. No creo que nadie sepa que estoy en Arendelle, mucho menos en el castillo, y si se llegaran a enterar que me escabullí contigo desmayada desde el jardín hasta tus aposentos enfrente de las narices de todos… bueno, digamos que me siento muy a gusto con el concepto de tener la cabeza pegada al cuello, entre mis hombros y, vivir, básicamente.

El viento le mecía el cabello y la capa a la sabia. Elsa frunció el entrecejo absorbiendo sus palabras.

–Ya veo… Un momento… ¡¿Cómo pasaste la vigilancia?! –soltó en un susurro alterado.

Kyla la miró y se colocó una mano sobre la mejilla de manera delicada fingiendo que se apenaba.

– ¿Elsa, cómo me haces esas preguntas? sabes que el poder del amor lo vence todo.

Elsa trastabilló y le dedicó una mueca a su amiga que hizo que esta se retorciera en su satisfacción y siguiera con su juego mirándola con inocencia.

–La verdad, me preocupa un poco tu seguridad con esas medidas. –le comentó sosteniéndose la barbilla con la mano. – ¿En serio nadie ha intentado secuestrarte? –le espetó incrédulamente.

–Bueno, hay un muro de veinte metros afuera y dos interiores de ocho. –contestó Elsa cautelosamente explicando las defensas de la ciudadela.

Kyla mantuvo su expresión alegre.

–Y bueno, hay guardias. –añadió Elsa desafiante.

– ¿Si?

–Como cien.

– ¡No me digas! –contestó Kyla con una expresión fascinada mientras arqueaba las cejas. –Entonces sí que debimos tener suerte que hoy fuera día de fiesta. –añadió cándidamente.

Elsa la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y regresó al frente de su mente la incógnita de cómo era que habían llegado hasta ahí y aparentemente sin ser vistas por nadie. La regente lo sopesó seriamente. Tenía tantas dudas respecto a su amiga, que no sabía con cuál de todas comenzar. Kyla le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

–Podemos hablar mañana, si te parece bien. Solicitaré audiencia y me presentaré como es debido. Así que tú puedes regresar a tu cama y descansar para que te veas fabulosa. –le dijo la sabía guiñándole un ojo antes de erguirse y girarse nuevamente hacia el exterior.

– ¿Y en dónde vas a pasar la noche? –inquirió Elsa deseando que su voz no sonara tan aguda y necesitada como lo había hecho.

–En la Academia de la Luna, claro. –respondió la extranjera con simpleza. –Todos los sabios tenemos derecho a recibir asilo en cualquier academia del mundo. – Kyla se columpió un poco del dintel y el corazón de la regente dio un salto.

Elsa avanzó preocupadamente hacia ella.

– ¡Kyla, estamos en un tercer piso!

–Sí, lo sé. Buenas noches, Elsa. –contestó la morena sonriendo de oreja a oreja cuando dio un paso hacia atrás y su figura se perdió tras el marco de la ventana.

Elsa gimió y velozmente se apoyó en el alfeizar para mirar hacia abajo. Kyla la miraba intactamente desde el suelo y le sonrió, alzándole la mano antes de ponerse la capucha de su capa y perderse en la espesura de los follajes del jardín real.

Elsa resopló con el corazón palpitándole a toda velocidad en el pecho y se desvistió para recostarse en su cama sintiendo que dormir era una actividad que le iba a resultar bastante difícil.

…

Kyla tenía dieciséis años la noche que la llevaron casi a rastras a la casa de té de Zhi Wenjun en aquel barrio bajo de Londres.

Iba colgando de los brazos por dos hombres de la Academia de la Estrella Blanca en donde se había estado alojando cuando sucedió todo.

La muchacha se estremecía y gritaba como si el mero contacto con el aire le quemara la piel y los ojos.

Los aprendices de sabios le susurraban palabras tranquilizadoras y amables; pero no comprendían que Kyla podía ver a través de ellos como si sus mentes entrenadas fueran de diáfano papel cebolla y que lo que absorbía de ellos le hacía daño.

La morena forcejaba y plantaba los talones en el suelo.

No quería entrar ahí.

El dolor la había enceguecido a lo que podría percibir de manera material, pero su instinto de supervivencia le advertía que podría morir si cruzaba por el umbral de aquella puerta.

Sin importar su resistencia, la metieron a la casona.

El cuerpo de Kyla se arqueó y se tensó en el preciso instante mientras ella gemía en su sufrimiento y su cara se convertía en una mancha roja cuando la sangre le brotó por la nariz y las comisuras de sus ojos. Tembló descontroladamente cuando sintió el sabor metálico en su boca y por un momento perdió el equilibrio cuando las manos que la aferraban la soltaron en total terror y desagrado.

La joven cayó en el piso de madera chillando descontroladamente como una bestia herida y fue cuando una punzada en su brazo alejó el dolor, adormeciéndole los sentidos.

Una cálida sensación de placidez la embriagó cuando el ritmo de su corazón disminuyó hasta que todo se volvió negro y entonces soñó.

…

Durante el desayuno Gerda miraba por el rabillo del ojo a su alteza mientras le llenaba la taza de té. Se veía descansada aunque un tanto ansiosa; si bien sus gestos eran muy distintos a los de sus ansias normales por preocupación o estrés que era cuando Elsa se veía tensa y se mordía mucho los labios o parecía disgustada. Estas eran unas ansias… un tanto torpes. La muchacha había hecho sonar la vajilla más de una vez y el cuchillo estuvo varias ocasiones a punto de escapársele de las manos cuando pretendía usarlo para poner queso sobre su pan tostado y si los dedos que sujetaban el haza de su taza de té hubieran temblado un poco más cuando Elsa se la acercó a los labios, hubieran tenido ahí mismo un episodio que habría sido perfectamente digno de la princesa Anna.

Y no era que fuese algo malo, simplemente que no resultaba nada propio de la normalmente controlada alteza. El ama de llaves miró a los alrededores buscando algún indicio de correspondencia, pero al no dar con ninguno, resopló confundida.

Habría jurado que tendría algo que ver con aquello.

No fue sino hasta dos horas más tarde, cuando Elsa estuvo sentada elegantemente delante del trono, con su cabello perfectamente recogido y toda ataviada de azul marino salvo por sus guantes blancos, que Gerda lo comprendió todo, cuando Kai alegremente había anunciado que Kyla Frei, sabia de Corona le estaba solicitando audiencia a su alteza de Arendelle.

Para cualquier miembro de la corte y testigo del encuentro de ese día habría parecido que ambas muchachas habían intercambiado diplomáticas palabras, con la primera haciendo anuncio de su presencia y estadía en el reino de manera temporal y la segunda reconociéndola y ofreciéndole la bien conocida hospitalidad de los Arnadalr; pero para el ama de llaves, que había prácticamente criado a su alteza, era evidente el fulgor en la mirada azul cobalto que Elsa le dirigía a la joven de largos cabellos negros y modestas, pero distinguidas prendas de gamas rojizas y castañas, (exceptuando el blusón blanco de mangas sueltas tan típico del país del sur.) que le reciprocaba con esos peculiares ojos púrpuras gestos muy semejantes.

El fervoroso encuentro velado entre dos jóvenes evidentemente enamoradas que tenían diez años de no verse.

Por un momento Gerda había deseado prorrumpir en alegres risitas y correr a abrazarlas a ambas como cuando eran unas niñas pequeñas, pero se contuvo y prefirió concentrarse en la supervisión de la comida de esa tarde que prometía ser memorable.

– ¡No puedo creerlo, de verdad eres tú! –chilló Anna cuando corrió a abrazar a Kyla ni bien hubiera cruzado por las puertas del salón comedor. La morena resopló cuando la pelirroja le había sacado el aire en su emoción, pero le sonrió igualmente. – ¡Estás muy alta! –le exclamó sacudiéndola de los hombros. – ¿No eras muy bajita cuando éramos niñas?

Kyla miró el mechón blanco en el cabello rojizo de la princesa y frunció el entrecejo. Se desembarazó del agarre de Anna apenadamente cuando la muchacha notó su escrutinio. Resultaba un tanto graciosa la imagen debido a la diferencia en sus estaturas.

–Eh… ¿supongo que crecí cuando alcancé la pubertad? Mis padres son altos también. –le recordó jovialmente, acomodándose el chaleco torcido y plisándose la falda.

Anna apretó los labios en un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

–Jum, es verdad… Bien por ti. –añadió sonriendo prontamente. –Mi pubertad solo incluyó todas estas ideas poco apropiadas sobre chicos y cabalgar… ah, ¡aunque no así como suena! –añadió azorada –Quiero decir… ah… ¿te gusta el salmón ahumado? –le dijo la pelirroja golpeándose la frente cuando Kyla no pudo evitar reírse en su cara.

Gerda meneó la cabeza divertidamente mientras colocaba los cubiertos sobre la mesa.

–Entiendo a lo que te refieres. Es una etapa complicada. –le contestó la sabia amablemente tomando su asiento en la mesa y bebiendo un poco de agua. –Dime, ¿Ocupa algún joven tus pensamientos últimamente?

Anna forcejeaba con Gerda quien le impedía a la pelirroja estirar la mano para robar trozos de carne curada. No podían comenzar a ingerir alimentos si no estaba presente Elsa.

– ¿Quién, me dices a mí? ¡Claro que no! –resopló Anna girando los ojos exasperadamente señalando a su alrededor. –No es como si se pudiera conocer a alguien en este castillo clausurado.

– ¿Qué no acaban de celebrar el Ostara? –inquirió Kyla arqueando las cejas. –Es un evento concurrido, ¿no?

Anna se distrajo de la comida y posó su atención en la sabia.

–Bueno, sí, hay mucha gente; pero no del tipo que debería cortejar a la realeza, ¿no crees?

La mandíbula de Kyla se desencajó en una mueca extraña, pero se recuperó en un instante, jugueteando con el índice sobre el borde de su copa.

–Cerrando tus posibilidades de esa forma no hace mucha diferencia que abran o no las puertas del castillo, princesa.

Anna le sonrió divertida por lo absurdas que sonaban las palabras, pero Gerda sonreía por motivos muy distintos. La pelirroja entrelazó las manos y las colocó bajo su barbilla.

– ¿Y qué hay de ti, Kyla? ¿Hay alguna conquista exótica de la que deba estar enterada?

Kyla mantuvo una expresión igual de sugerente que la de la princesa de Arendelle, pero no dijo nada cuando se llevó la copa de agua a los labios.

–Soy una sabia, Anna. No se nos están permitidos esos menesteres. –contestó con simpleza.

Anna, quien interpretó perfectamente bien la expresión de la morena, estuvo a punto de contestarle algo cuando las puertas se abrieron y Elsa cruzó por ellas seguida de Kai.

Kyla sonrió ligeramente y se puso de pie junto con la pelirroja aguardando a que la regente alcanzara su puesto en la cabecera. Anna ocupaba la silla a la diestra de la regente y Kyla la que tenía a mano izquierda. Tomaron asiento cuando Elsa ocupó su sitio.

–Lamento la demora. –pronunció Elsa desdoblando la servilleta y colocándola sobre su regazo, mientras hacía una seña para que los alimentos y las bebidas comenzaran a ser servidos. –Los días de fiesta han hecho que el trabajo se acumule más de lo que me hubiera gustado. ¿Confío en que mi hermana te ha brindado una buena distracción? –le dijo a la sabia.

Kyla arqueó la ceja y vio que Anna parecía un tanto incómoda. _Resentida_ , habría contestado si mamá Jenell le hubiera pedido nombrar el sentimiento que le afloraba a la pelirroja; pero la sabia asintió y agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza la generosa ración de pescado y patatas que le colocaron dentro del plato.

–Sí, Anna es una compañía magnífica. Es tan alegre como puedo recordarla. –respondió afectuosamente.

Anna sonrió y probó tímidamente el guisado de su cuenco ante las halagüeñas palabras de la morena. Elsa le sonrió complacida.

–Sé que me expreso por ambas cuando digo que nos llena de dicha tenerte aquí. Han pasado muchos años, pero tu compañía es tan bienvenida como el primer día que tu padre y tú nos acompañaron a la mesa. Espero que esta no sea la última vez que nos complaces con el agrado de tu presencia. –le dijo sinceramente mientras alzaba en su dirección su copa de vino.

–Igual yo, su alteza. –le respondió Kyla levantando también su bebida. –Prometo que esos años de lejanía serán compensados. –la sabia torció las comisuras de sus labios y Elsa pareció abochornarse por un segundo. –Brindemos por este feliz encuentro y la magnífica ocasión de retomar nuestra amistad.

Hicieron chocar sus copas y repitieron el gesto con la copa de Anna, quién había estado muy ocupada llenándose la boca de pan como para hacer caso de lo que había pasado; pero de igual manera se integró entusiastamente como era de esperarse.

Gerda las observó en silencio y por un momento le pareció ver a las tres niñas a las que siempre había tenido que dar caza cuando jugaban y que eran desastrosas ante la mesa, solo que ahora eran hermosas doncellas que charlaban y se comportaban con la mayor de las propiedades. Todo un triunfo para los tutores de etiqueta, incluso cuando se trataba de elogiar los avances de la joven Anna. Aun así, pese a las apariencias que debían guardarse, sus gestos personales se mantenían intactos. La glotonería y torpeza de Anna, la insolencia y alegría de Kyla, y la amabilidad y cariño de Elsa. Era como si sencillamente el tiempo se hubiera congelado en la interacción entre esas tres. Cosa que, a juzgar por el semblante iluminado de la regente de Arendelle era por demás emocionante.

–Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que viste cuando estuviste en oriente. –exclamó Anna durante el postre. – ¡Todo se leía tan fascinante en tus cartas!

Kyla le sonrió y le asintió, llevándose un trozo de tarta de manzana a la boca, pero Elsa casi escupió sobre la mesa el trago de agua de su copa que terminó mayormente en su barbilla y pechera. La regente usó de inmediato su servilleta mientras Kyla contenía sus ganas de reírse y Anna miraba a su hermana con la boca abierta.

– ¿Ustedes se escribían? –soltó Elsa sin ofrecer una palabra por su extraña reacción.

–Bueno, sí. –confesó Kyla encogiéndose de hombros. –esperaba que cuando ambas mencionaban que no hablaban demasiado la una con la otra fuera en un sentido más figurativo… –comentó cuidadosamente, aunque no pudo hacer nada para evitar su gesto al girar los ojos como si le pareciera completamente estúpido lo que hacían las hermanas de Arendelle. La sabía jugueteó con un trozo de fruta dulce y corteza caliente y suspiró – ¿Sabes, Elsa? Eres afortunada por tener una hermana tan adorable. Yo siempre anhelé una. –dijo mirando a una inmóvil Anna que miraba silenciosamente su plato. –Siendo la hija única de mis padres, no tuve a nadie que me hiciera compañía. –torció los labios en una sonrisa un tanto melancólica. –Supongo que es por eso que fui una compañera de juegos tan irreflexiva.

Elsa miró a la sabia fijamente y ella le hizo una ligera inclinación con la cabeza apuntando a Anna. La regente le dedicó una expresión de pánico, pero Kyla le asintió animándola. Elsa suspiró.

–Tienes razón. –Elsa se apretó las manos sobre el regazo, pero miró directamente a la pelirroja cuando le habló. –Anna, quisiera disculparme por lo que pasó antes, y en realidad por todo. – Sus ojos se iluminaron en una expresión de total sinceridad. – Eres la mejor hermana menor que alguien como yo podría pedir. Sé que no te lo he dicho antes, pero es así.

Kyla pareció complacida y Anna estaba muy sorprendida. Gesticulaba con sus manos y negaba incesantemente con los ojos turquesas brillantes.

– ¡No, Elsa! Está bien. Entiendo que tienes que cargar mucho sobre tus hombros ahora con la perspectiva de ser la Reina y… y… –se pasó un mechón por detrás de la oreja, al asentirle con labios temblorosos. –gracias…

Las hermanas se miraron por un momento y entonces se sonrieron.

Kyla torció los labios en una media sonrisa triunfal y suspiró. Se recargó pesadamente contra el respaldo de su asiento y alzó una mano temblorosa con la que se apretó la frente. Elsa la miró preocupada al reconocer ese gesto.

– ¿Estás bien? –le soltó con la mirada cobalto estudiándola con fijeza.

–S-sí. –respondió la morena con expresión fatigosa y ojos evasivos. –Es solo que aún no me repongo del viaje y creo que comí demasiado. No recordaba lo mucho que me gustaban los platos de aquí. –añadió sonriendo débilmente.

Elsa apretó los labios sin creerse nada de aquello. Anna pensando de forma similar a su hermana, se estiró sobre la mesa y le tomó a la sabia la cara por las mejillas antes que pudiera resistirse al tacto.

–Estás muy caliente, tienes fiebre. –sentenció la pelirroja.

Kyla miró confusamente cómo Elsa impartía varias órdenes a su servidumbre y Anna se movía a su lado y la sujetaba del codo para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Cerró los ojos un instante y cuando volvió a abrirlos se encontró con que estaba tumbada y sudorosa en la cama de una de las habitaciones de huéspedes mientras Anna le sonreía al colocarle un paño húmedo en la frente, y la regente (que había estado dando vueltas a los pies de su cama) la miraba con los ojos encendidos.

Elsa le dirigió una mirada significativa a su hermana y ella se disculpó, retirándose con una explicación innecesariamente larga y torpe, dejándolas solas. Kyla se sonrió por aquello, pero su gesto se borró cuando Elsa se sentó a su lado con las cejas torcidas en expresión amenazante.

–Sabía que habías venido de manera imprudente. Siempre has sido así. No puedes ser tan inconsciente contigo misma. –Kyla se encogió entre las sabanas y sintió rabia consigo misma cuando la regente se apretó las manos sobre el pecho y entonces la vio esforzarse por contener las lágrimas que le brillaban en los afligidos ojos azules. – ¡Estuviste a punto de morir hace solo unos días! –Le reclamó elevando el volumen de su voz para luego volverla un susurro –No… –pronunció frunciendo el entrecejo. –Tú moriste. ¿No es así?

Kyla se movió incómodamente en la cama.

–Por unos momentos, sí. –admitió evitando mirar a la regente.

–Yo… lo vi. En mis sueños –dijo Elsa como si llevara tiempo necesitando decir aquello en voz alta.

–Lo siento. –pronunció la morena, sintiendo que no tenía nada mejor que decirle sobre eso.

Elsa arrugó la frente.

–Kyla, ¿cómo es posible? Lo que te escribí, lo que soñé y sucedió.

La sabia abrió los ojos muy grandes como si tratara de encontrar las palabras correctas y apretó los dientes en frustración, resoplando cuando se hundió entre las almohadas a su espalda.

–Es… una larga historia… y te la contaré. –prometió rápidamente ante la mirada dura que le dirigió Elsa. –pero ahora me siento… muy cansada…

Y era la verdad. Kyla habría deseado tener su pipa cerca precisamente en ese momento que volvía a sentir dolor.

La expresión de la monarca se suavizó cuando se percató de lo indefensa que parecía Kyla en aquel momento. Había visto cuando su médico real le había atendido las profundas heridas de sus manos y ajustado los vendajes de su torso, ya que al parecer tenía también unas costillas rotas.

Elsa había querido zarandear a Kyla en aquel momento al pensar en su inconsciencia por haberla cargado por quién sabe dónde la noche anterior con ese daño para luego escabullirse de manera mortal desde lo alto del castillo como si su cuerpo no fuera frágil como el de todos los demás.

Incluso Elsa con su magia, era juiciosa de la propia vulnerabilidad de su carne y huesos.

–Elsa ¿podrías quedarte conmigo? –le pidió la sabia como si fuera nuevamente una niña. –Cuéntame cómo han sido tus dos años de regencia…

Elsa miró a Kyla fijamente, así como estaban. Ella sentada al borde de la cama y la morena adormeciéndose con el rostro caliente y afiebrado.

–Esto… me parece familiar. –le susurró casi ensimismada.

Kyla esbozó una sonrisa al recordarlo y cerró los ojos.

–Tal vez lo has soñado…

…

– ¡No! ¡No me toque, por favor! –Kyla respiraba aceleradamente y el sudor le empapaba la pálida frente.

 Temblaba como un conejo acorralado en el rincón en el que se apretaba. Percibía tanto en ese anciano de rostro arrugado que le tendía la mano en esa habitación llena de objetos extraños y penetrante olor a incienso que sentía que podría vomitar y perder nuevamente el conocimiento en cualquier momento.

El hombre le meneó la cabeza y le indicó un tazón que sostenía en su otra mano, mientras le hacía señas impacientes con la cabeza de que lo tomara. La muchacha lo sujetó con manos nerviosas. Observó el humeante contenido de olor dulzón.

–Bebe. –le dijo Zhi con voz áspera y firme. –El dolor se calmará.

Sin dudarlo, Kyla bebió ávidamente del cuenco hasta que el líquido le escurrió por el cuello. Habría hecho lo que fuera por dejar de sentir aquel tormento. Jadeó cuando lo dejó en el suelo y se sujetó la cabeza adoloridamente, mientras Zhi se enderezaba y arrojaba unas piedras sobre la rejilla de bambú que tenía extendida ente ambos.

– ¿Calmarse? –exhaló Kyla cayendo en cuenta y mirándolo con la vista vidriosa. – ¿No desaparecerá?

–Hiciste magia prohibida. –le susurró mirándola seriamente a través de las rendijas que eran sus ojos.

Se frotó la larga barba que se revolvía con sus bigotes de dragón y chasqueó la lengua mientras interpretaba la lectura de las piedras negras que seguía recogiendo y lanzando en el tapete. Kyla se abrazó las piernas, sollozando al negar con la cabeza.

–Solo quería saber que estaba bien, su vida se había complicado mucho. Estaba preocupada y… no quise que cayera. No lo pensé, solo… ¡pasó!

–Pero eso no debió suceder. –le explicó tranquilamente Zhi, recogiendo los guijarros. –A la muerte no le gusta ser engañada. Esto es un conjuro poderoso y... –lanzó otras dos piedras y le arqueó las cejas ante el resultado. –No es la primera vez.

– ¿Pero cómo puede ser? –chilló Kyla gesticulando desesperadamente con las manos. – ¡Nunca la había visto antes de esta noche!

–Eso no es lo que veo aquí. –meneó la cabeza y se metió las manos entre las mangas. –No se puede hacer nada. Tendrás que vivir siempre con ese dolor.

Kyla negó incesantemente, sintiendo que las lágrimas le empapaban las mejillas y que le resultaba imposible encontrar ese espacio seguro dentro de sí misma. Le aterró la perspectiva de existir vulnerable ante el embiste de las sensaciones ajenas como un nervio expuesto de manera perpetua.

Por un instante la perspectiva de morir le resultaba más misericordiosa, pero era algo que no podía permitirse todavía.

–Ayúdeme, por favor. –le suplicó. –Tiene que haber una forma.

Zhi frunció las espesas cejas.

–Podría haber una manera. –pronunció peligrosamente. –pero la muerte sería preferible a la alternativa que voy a darte.

–Dígamela.

…

Kyla caminaba por la ciudadela de Arendelle a sabiendas que había dejado su tan recomendado reposo.

Habían mudado el arcón que había llevado consigo, de la academia de la Luna, a los aposentos que Elsa le había asignado como huésped del castillo, (en el segundo piso, justo debajo de su propia habitación.) Imaginaba que dentro de poco tiempo Elsa iría a verla y la mandaría buscar al no encontrarla.

Como había sucedido los días anteriores.

Sabía que si seguía probando la paciencia de la temperamental regente, esta le mandaría soltar perros rastreadores en su próxima escapada; pero simplemente no soportaba estar encerrada. No cuando toda la vida se la había pasado en el exterior y cuando la primavera en esa tierra era tan hermosa… y cuando evitaba tener una plática importante que seguía postergando.

_– Como si pudiera llegar muy lejos de todas formas._  –La morena chistó y miró el bastón que sostenía en la mano derecha y con el que apoyaba sus pasos.

No tenía huesos rotos, (dejando de lado sus costillas que estaban sanando bien) pero de todos modos su cuerpo estaba débil. Todo lo que había pasado en Cnosos sin que se hubiera dado cuenta, lo del hachís con Titus, lo cerca que estuvo de no librar lo de Mykênai y lo que estuvo pasando con Elsa…

Tendría que _cerrar sus ojos_ por algún tiempo si es que quería recuperarse para hacer lo que realmente importaba; pero al mismo tiempo prefería estar despierta. Sobre todo ahora que estaba tan cerca de la heredera de Arendelle.

– _No querría que tuviera que verme así. –_ pensó angustiosamente la sabia.

Se sentó a la orilla de una de las fuentes gemelas y suspiró. Se sacó de la bolsa su pipa y se dedicó a prepararla, entreteniéndose con las actividades de la gente que pasaba mientras la cargaba con su mezcla especial de tabaco. Encendió la cazoleta y se llevó la boquilla a los labios, sintiéndose un poco molesta por la tranquilidad que se le extendió por el cuerpo y le relajó los músculos tensos.

La morena se la pasó fumando un buen rato sin darse cuenta que un grupo de seis niños se le había acercado cuando la vieron hacer aros de humo entre algunas de sus ensimismadas bocanadas.

–Hola. –les dijo Kyla sonriendo amablemente. – ¿Les gusta eso? –indicó, señalando el humo que flotaba sobre su cabeza.

Los niños asintieron observando cómo la sabia hacía unos aros y los dejaba danzar en el aire.

–Pues muy mal, porque fumar es malo. –les dijo, cuando vació la cazoleta en el piso y aplastó las cenizas calientes contra los adoquines de piedra.

– ¿Entonces por qué lo haces? –inquirió un chiquillo rubio y mal encarado que se veía mayor que todos.

–Porque no tuve a alguien que me dijera eso, pero yo se los digo a ustedes. No lo hagan.

– ¿Por qué tienes bastón? –inquirió un niño de cabello castaño, señalando el cayado que Kyla tenía a su lado descansando contra la pileta. –No eres una abuela. –razonó.

–Porque soy joven y hago cosas tontas. –le respondió la morena, guardando la pipa y su envoltorio de tabaco en su mochila de cuero.

– ¿Es usted escriba, señorita? –le preguntó una niñita de ojos avellanas y pelito color paja cuando vio los rollos de pergaminos, las plumas y frascos de tinta que llevaba la sabia encima. – ¿Conoce muchas historias?

–Algo así. –replicó Kyla alegremente. – ¿Quieren escuchar una?

El grupo asintió al unísono y se sentaron alrededor de Kyla, que se puso a pensar y entonces se aclaró la garganta.

–Ya sé, les contaré la historia de Odín y Mim el gigante.

–Esos cuentos son aburridos. –resopló el niño rubio cruzándose de brazos.

– ¿Pero qué dices? –soltó la morena colocándose una mano sobre el pecho haciéndose la ofendida. – ¡Si el cuento es asombroso!

Kyla agarró su bastón para hacerlo sonar sobre la superficie de piedra mientras posaba las manos sobre él, se encorvaba y hacia un gesto torciendo la mandíbula para aparentar que era una persona muy anciana.

–Mim era el gigante sabio de Mimir que cuidaba la fuente mágica del conocimiento…

–Aburriiiiiido. –soltó el rubio. Kyla lo fulminó con la mirada y el niño se encogió en su sitio con recelo.

–Un día, –continuó la sabia. –Odín se acercó y le pidió a Mim beber de la fuente como parte de su iniciación en su camino hacia Asgard, pero el gigante no se lo permitió. Cuando Odín le insistió y le insistió, Mim le dijo que lo dejaría tomar del agua de su fuente si le daba uno de sus ojos como pago.

Los niños contuvieron un gemido y algunos se llevaron las manos a la boca. Kyla les asintió y compuso una expresión estupefacta.

–Y entonces Odín, sin pensarlo, se sacó el ojo derecho y se lo entregó a Mim como pedía. ¡Así como así!

– ¿Solo así? –exclamó una niña de cabello color zanahoria con la mirada muy abierta.

–Odín era un tipo bastante rudo. –le contestó la morena flexionando los brazos en una pose que indicaba fortaleza.

– ¿Pero por qué aceptó ese trato? –soltó un niño regordete de cabello oscuro.

– ¡Porque lo valía totalmente! –le contestó Kyla, como si fuera lo más obvio. –el sacrificio era muy poco en comparación con lo que podría obtener por él.

– ¿Pero por qué no iba a importarle tener solo un ojo? –espetó el niño rubio como si no pudiera dar crédito al poco sentido que tenía esa historia.

–Porque ya no lo necesitaba. –le dijo la sabia. –Está escrito que lo esencial es invisible a los ojos… –Kyla sonrió casi para sí misma como si cayera en cuenta de algo. Entonces parpadeó y regresó su atención a los pequeños. –Aunque no recomendaría que se anden dejando tuertos voluntariamente porque no entienden de metáforas… negaría completamente con sus madres que les hablé sobre eso.

Kyla se inclinó hacia la fuente y se sacó disimuladamente una ciruela blanca que llevaba en el bolsillo. La metió a la pileta y se sonrió por lo bajo.

–Dicen que el ojo de Odín sigue descansando en las profundidades de esas aguas y que puede verlo todo. –Pronunció solemnemente. – ¿No sería increíble encontrarlo justo?… ¡aquí!

Kyla le lanzó al niño rubio la ciruela empapada y todos gritaron y se pasaron la fruta asqueados creyendo que era un ojo humano real. Cuando la morena los miró con una amplia sonrisa juguetona, ellos chillaron ante el engaño.

–Usted es extraña, señorita, pero es divertida. –admitió el rubio dedicándole una sonrisa que le aceptaba su derrota.

–Me lo dicen mucho. –le contestó Kyla revolviéndole el cabello en son de paz.

Y los niños le agradecieron por la historia y corrieron. Se alejaron prorrumpiendo en risitas, agitándole las manos en el aire a la sabia que también les sonrió y los despidió con la mano en alto.

–No has cambiado en nada. –le dijo una dura voz a su espalda.

–Creí que habíamos establecido que ahora estoy más alta. –respondió alegremente.

Kyla se giró para encontrarse a la regente de Arendelle observándola severamente con los brazos cruzados.

A juzgar por las miradas de los paseantes cercanos, Ver a la monarca fuera del castillo debía de ser toda una aparición. La sabia se sonrió ante la perspectiva de tratarse nuevamente de esa mala influencia que hacía que Elsa hiciera cosas inusuales. Si bien estaba haciéndolo de forma inconsciente esta vez.

–Es cierto. –le dijo Elsa siguiéndole el tono travieso. – ¿Así que por eso te aprovechas y eres bravucona con los niños que no comparten tus aficiones literarias?

– ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Es Miiiiim! –le dijo Kyla gesticulando como si eso lo explicara todo. –Admite que tú también lo habrías hecho de encontrarte en mi lugar y sin tener que portarte correctamente por ser la regente. Sé de buena fuente que eres su admiradora desde niña.

Elsa le giró los ojos, pero le sonrió.

– ¿Siempre llevas comida encima? –le soltó Elsa arqueándole una ceja en un evidente intento por desviar el tema de la conversación.

Kyla se metió las manos en la capa y se sacó cuatro ciruelas que sostuvo limpiamente entre sus dedos sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

–Oh, Elsa, creí que me conocías.

Kyla se enderezó y se apoyó en su bastón para caminar hacia Elsa, quien la miró tan dulcemente que la sabia podría haberla abrazado ahí mismo y cometer la felonía de probar sus labios sin importarle que para la tarde la tuvieran de rodillas ante el verdugo real.

No lo lamentaría para nada.

–Y porque te conozco, sé que tendré que lidiar con tus malas costumbres. –resopló resignadamente la regente.

Kyla le asintió con descaro.

Elsa había tratado de pasar tiempo con Kyla en sus tiempos libres y hablar con ella sobre las cosas que verdaderamente quería preguntarle y decirle, pero tenía la impresión de que la sabia la rehuía cada vez que ella quería obtener respuestas sobre ese tema, por lo que tomando nota sobre ese comportamiento, había decidido dejar sus dudas a un lado y esperar a que ella tomara la iniciativa y quisiera abrirse con ella.

Eso hasta que su renuencia le colmara la paciencia y entonces la mandara interrogar al calabozo.

Sabía bien que eso era una medida un tanto exagerada, pero al menos Kyla le habría dado motivos. En ese momento la morena perdió el paso y casi se cayó de cara. Ambas se miraron por un momento tenso, pero se sonrieron.

Caminaron despacio sin darse cuenta, hablando de tiempos más sencillos hasta que alcanzaron el arco de piedra que conducía al malecón. Elsa dudó un poco parada ante el umbral, pero Kyla la animó. La pálida monarca titubeó sin despegar los ojos cobaltos de la amable mirada amatista de la joven sabia que le tendía la mano y la aguardaba del otro lado.

Elsa dio un paso, y el resto de su cuerpo se movió hacia adelante.

El corazón le latió fuertemente a la regente cuando cruzó la barrera invisible que separaba al castillo del pueblo y pudo reunirse con la sonriente morena que le dedicaba el gesto más radiante. Elsa sonrió tímidamente sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían y desvió el rostro, conteniendo un chillido entusiasmado cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que podía ver el fiordo.

El viento salino les agitaba el cabello. La regente miró de reojo a la sabia que también tenía la vista puesta en el agua vislumbrando alguna cosa fascinante que se perfilara en el horizonte.

Por un instante Elsa deseó tener el valor de cortar sus distancias y rodearle el brazo a Kyla para apoyar la cabeza contra su hombro como tanto había visto hacer a sus padres y a muchos otros enamorados.

 Suspiró y prefirió reposar las manos enguantadas en la baranda de piedra.

–Es tan extraño poder verte aquí. –le dijo quedamente. –En ocasiones siento que todo esto es un sueño y que cuando despierte tú ya no estarás.

Elsa le sonrió como apenándose por haber admitido esa idea que la hacía terminar pronto con sus deberes para comprobar que la morena seguía presente.

Kyla comprendió que por eso la rubia estaba ahí. Fuera de todos sus límites, porque temía estar persiguiendo algo que solo existía en la lejanía inalcanzable y que no podía tocarse. Un espejismo. La ironía era que para Kyla, Elsa representaba exactamente lo mismo solo que ella permanecía estática, recluida tras muchas barreras que no se limitaban solo a la piedra y la madera.

–Hey, no me iré a ningún lado. –le susurró la sabia para tranquilizarla. –A menos que me pidas lo contrario. –le añadió sonriendo ampliamente.

–Nunca lo haría. –le contestó la regente dirigiéndole una mirada que hizo que el corazón de Kyla se saltara un latido.

– ¿Sabes que todavía está esa tienda de dulces en la zona norte de la plaza comercial? –Soltó Elsa en un tono juguetón que no le pidió nada al de su pelirroja hermana. Hizo golpetear las puntas de sus dedos blancos y se encogió de hombros. –No lo sé, no podría aventurarme a semejante viaje yo sola, ¿Podría usted escoltarme, buena sabia?…

–… ¿Y proteger con mi vida lo que ocultan las faldas reales? –completó la morena colocándose la mano en la boca en un falso gesto de sorpresa. –Estoy inválida, pero trataré de no defraudarla, alteza.

– ¡Ya no comas estas cosas, te están haciendo decir disparates! –Soltó Elsa completamente colorada arrebatándole las frutas a Kyla quien intentó forcejear en vano con la regente por recuperarlas.

– ¡No! ¡Mi sustento! –chilló Kyla. Si algo podían hacer para fastidiarla era quitarle su comida, y Elsa lo sabía bien. – ¿Cómo te atreves a maltratar así a una convaleciente?, eres una tirana de lo peor. ¡Abusiva!

Elsa se rio ante la cara de puchero que le dedicaba la morena y se colocó las manos entrelazadas en la espalda.

–Hagamos esto: –le propuso solemnemente. –Tú te comportas como una persona decente, guardando mi buen nombre y obedeciendo las indicaciones del doctor y yo me encargo de financiarte las golosinas en lo que te dan de alta.

–Oh... más vale que tengas suficiente oro en esas arcas reales tuyas. –le dijo Kyla enfurruñada al apoyarse en su bastón para seguir de cerca a la sonriente regente.

…

–Tendrás que _cerrar tus ojos_. –le dijo Zhi seriamente colocándose dos dedos sobre los parpados. Kyla frunció el entrecejo.

–Sé cómo debo cerrarlos. –le soltó Kyla airadamente como sintiéndose insultada. –Pero no puedo… –miró al hombre fijamente como si tratara de arrancarle las respuestas sin conseguir sentir otra cosa más que su propia irritación. – ¿porque no puedo?

–Es por la magia. –Le respondió ásperamente. –No es común que dos personas mágicas colisionen. No hay equilibrio.

Kyla meneó la cabeza.

–Pero esto no es magia, es una condición.

El anciano le mostró una sonrisa de dientes faltantes y exhaló una risa burlona que sonó siniestra en aquella tenue luz. –Tienes el tiempo en tus ojos y niegas que sea mágico. –le dijo el hombre señalando los brillantes ojos amatistas de Kyla que refulgían a la luz de las velas. –Nunca he leído las piedras como lo estoy haciendo ahora y es por tu causa.

–Pero yo… no hago nada. –soltó la morena mirándose las manos, sin comprenderlo.

–Eres una presencia que altera el tiempo, tu conocimiento de este lo cambia. –El rostro del anciano se ensombreció. –Ahora sé que este país estallará en una guerra que me afectará y saberlo interferirá ahora con mi destino.

–Yo… lo siento. –susurró Kyla, pasándose las manos por el pesado cabello que se echó hacia atrás. –No tengo idea de cómo está pasando esto.

–La tendrás. Pero debes cerrar los ojos ahora si quieres vivir y que ella también lo haga.

Kyla ahogó un gemido.

– ¿Cómo lo–

–Eres un libro abierto justo ahora. –le informó Zhi mientras observaba a Kyla. Una luz brillante la rodeaba y múltiples líneas sobresalían de ese resplandor que se perdía en el aire. El anciano chistó. –pero tus caminos son tantos, que no podría verlos todos sin terminar maldito como tú.

Kyla hizo caso omiso del insulto y se inclinó sobre los guijarros del suelo.

– ¿Esto le afectará también?

–La magia ha abierto un canal que ha hecho que tu vista se expanda. –explicó el anciano gesticulando con las manos. –pero es un canal de dos vías y esto que te ocurre… sí, podría pasarle también.

Kyla abrió mucho los ojos en su comprensión.

–Quiere decir, que si abro mis ojos a nuestro destino…

–Podrías matarla. –completó Zhi funestamente.

Kyla torció las cejas y se miró las manos, que cerró y apretó contra su pecho.

–Cuando cerraba mis ojos al principio, no podía sentir nada. ¿Es eso lo que está sugiriendo que haga?

El anciano le asintió.

–Dígame cómo hacerlo.

Zhi suspiró y se levantó para tomar un pequeño cofre alargado que colocó frente a la morena. Kyla extendió la mano para abrirlo, pero el hombre lo mantuvo sellado con sus dedos largos de uñas afiladas.

– ¿Lo pensaste? –le inquirió haciendo un gesto para volverla consciente de los lastimeros sonidos que se escuchaban tras la cortina de abalorios a su espalda. – ¿Lo que sería quedarse con ese entumecimiento por siempre? sin percibir nada. ¿Cómo de hielo?

Kyla asintió decididamente, si bien el corazón se le estremecía en el pecho y la garganta se le secó como si estuviera llena de arena.

– ¿Lo harías voluntariamente?

Los ojos amatistas de Kyla fulguraron y el anciano abrió la caja.

…

– ¿Adivina quién ya no tiene pata de palo? –Exclamó Kyla asomando la cabeza hacia el estudio donde Elsa estaba sentada tras el escritorio revisando una serie de documentos. La rubia alzó la vista y le sonrió a la morena que cruzó por el umbral. –Acabo de derrotar a tu hermana en el vestíbulo mientras corríamos hacía acá.

–No es verdad. –Intervino la cabeza de Anna cuando también se asomó por la puerta antes de cruzarla del todo y saludar a su hermana tímidamente desde lejos. Se volvió a Kyla y se colocó las manos en la cintura. –Ni siquiera sabía que estábamos compitiendo.

Kyla le dedicó una sonrisa amplia de cocodrilo.

–Vamos, Anna, te quiero y eres de la realeza y todo, pero apostamos que la perdedora iría por el té. No vas a decirme ahora que no cumples con tu palabra, ¿verdad?

–No es eso, –contestó la pelirroja, enfurruñada. –Es que ¿cómo se va a ver que sea la princesa y ande por ahí cargando la loza de la merienda?

Kyla se encogió de hombros.

–Tu hermana se comió una lombriz y va a ser la Reina. –Elsa ocultó la cara tras el montón de papeles que leía y gruñó algo incomprensible.

– ¿Cómo esperas que tome eso en serio? –le soltó Anna, señalando a su hermana. – ¡Tenía ocho años! Obviamente era muy inmadura para comprender que era una estupidez.

–Estoy aquí, y escucho todo lo que dicen. –murmuró Elsa sin asomarse del escudo que le proporcionaban los pergaminos. –Anna, no seas llorona y ve por el té si eso fue lo que acordaron.

Anna convirtió sus ojos en un par de rendijas e infló las mejillas cuando salió de la habitación vociferando.

Kyla soltó una risita alegre. Cerró la puerta y se sentó en una de las dos sillas gemelas que estaban situadas frente al escritorio de Elsa, quién bajó los papeles que había estado leyendo y bufó.

La sabia arqueó las cejas y colocó los codos en la superficie del mueble.

– ¿Qué ocurre? Si es por lo de la lombriz, sabes que solo jugaba.

Elsa meneó la cabeza y se entrelazó los dedos enguantados. –No es eso, es solo que tengo este asunto entre manos y no he podido llevarlo a cabo.

Kyla miró el semblante de Elsa con interés e inclinó la cabeza.

– ¿De qué se trata?

Elsa se recargó en el asiento y le habló a la sabia sobre su predicamento en el Consejo respecto a la flotilla de naves que planeaba adquirir y el dilema del financiamiento para la construcción de las mismas. La sabía la escuchó atentamente durante toda su explicación y se mordió el labio cuando se enredó un mechón de cabello entre los dedos antes de hablarle.

–Tal vez yo pueda ofrecerte mi guía… –le dijo cuidadosamente. –pero no sería… ah, éticamente correcto.

La regente arqueó una ceja y Kyla trastabilló.

–Eh, porque no soy una sabia propiamente ordenada y además soy una extranjera. –sonrió encogiéndose de hombros. –No debería interferir en los asuntos de estado de otra nación, pero si confías en mí… sé que puedo ayudarte.

Elsa clavó su mirada azulada en los penetrantes ojos amatistas que le devolvieron un gesto tan determinado que no pudo evitar creer por completo en lo que la sabia le afirmaba.

–Confío plenamente en ti. –le aseguró Elsa. –sé que nunca buscarías perjudicarme.

_porque me amas_ , quiso añadir Elsa, pero se contuvo.

Kyla le asintió y se aclaró la garganta, haciéndole una seña a Elsa que le solicitaba revisar los documentos. La regente se los extendió y la sabia se recargó en su asiento, haciendo que los ojos violetas recorrieran las páginas del manuscrito, mientras Elsa la observaba aprehensivamente. Kyla le hizo algunas preguntas a Elsa de vez en cuando y ella se las respondió. Al terminar dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio, toqueteando sobre ellos con el índice.

–Esta es una buena medida. –le dijo entusiasmada. –Entiendo que tus concejales se sientan renuentes. Es ambiciosa. Pero va a beneficiar mucho a Arendelle a largo plazo.

– ¿De verdad lo crees? –inquirió Elsa con una ligera sonrisa.

La morena le asintió. Luego su gesto vaciló y se tornó determinante.

–Tendrás que hacer lo que te diga, sin hacer preguntas.

Elsa frunció las cejas nerviosamente, pero afirmó con la cabeza.

–Necesito ver los libros que registran las actividades agrícolas y los archivos de la moneda.

–Están a tu disposición.

–Y tengo que estar presente en tu próxima reunión de consejo.

La boca de Elsa se quedó abierta antes de proferir palabra sobre eso último. La regente dudó. Eso iba a ser un poco más complicado.

–Lo arreglaré. Dame unos días. –le prometió la regente, justo cuando Anna llegaba al despacho caminando sumamente despacio mientras nivelaba una charola con té y panecillos.

Cuando una semana más tarde, Elsa logró convocar una reunión con los miembros de su consejo, y algunos otros funcionarios que la sabia le solicitó debían estar presentes, y los introdujo con ella (argumentando que venía en representación del Rey de Corona con motivos de invertir en aquél país.) le había extrañado ver a Kyla con un aspecto tan pálido y fatigado.

Era como si simplemente estar en Arendelle no le estuviera haciendo ningún bien. La regente la veía disminuida y cansada, incluso notó que la morena hacia lo posible por controlar el ligero temblor de sus manos cuando le sirvieron el té, pero no quiso comentarle nada cuando aun así, jovialmente desde su asiento a la diestra de la monarca, expresaba con perfecta formalidad las buenas relaciones que Corona esperaba estrechar de lograr un mutuo acuerdo. Ignorante del escrutinio de su pensativa alteza.

Fue entre asentimientos de cabezas y sonrisas por parte de los presentes que Elsa lo sintió. Un extraño estremecimiento que le recorrió el cuerpo y le erizó los cabellos de la nuca cuando la vista amatista de la sabia, que poseía un fulgor más intenso de lo que le hubiera visto antes en esos ojos de dilatadas pupilas, barrió a todos los presentes como si en un instante los hubiera engullido por completo. La regente no supo si lo había imaginado, pero creyó ver que Kyla se encogía dolorosamente en su asiento por un segundo, evitando mirar en su dirección y entonces esa pesada presencia se desvaneció en el aire. Aparentemente imperceptible para el resto de los ocupantes de la sala.

–Bueno, creo que eso ha salido bastante bien. –le dijo Elsa satisfechamente a Kyla cuando terminaron la junta y volvieron a reunirse en el despacho de la regente. –Imagino que ahora tienes todo lo que necesitas, ¿no? –La rubia miró intranquila cómo la morena se dejaba caer sobre el sillón de la esquina y jadeaba agotadamente dejando caer la cabeza entre sus rodillas. Elsa le sirvió un vaso de agua y se lo colocó en la mesita que tenía enfrente. – ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te sientes mal otra vez? –inquirió preocupada.

–No. Es solo que… me ha dado un poco de claustrofobia ahí adentro. –gruñó Kyla, limpiándose el sudor de la frente cuando levantó la cabeza. –supongo que le he perdido la costumbre a las reuniones tan largas. –se estiró para alcanzar el líquido y beber un gran trago.

Elsa la observó incrédula por la explicación evasiva, pero guardó silencio. La vio acomodar pergamino y tinta sobre la mesa. La morena miró la superficie del papel con una seriedad que Elsa no le había visto nunca. Kyla inhaló profundamente, sosteniendo la mano con la pluma en alto.

La sabia se frotó las sienes. Ya no podía hacer aquello sin padecerlo terriblemente. Pero su estupidez parecía no conocer límites. Por un segundo le pasó por la mente la idea de rebuscar dentro de su bolsa el remedio para sus molestias, pero desechó el pensamiento, prefiriendo esperar hasta que se retirara de la presencia de Elsa y entonces pudiera sucumbir a la debilidad de su cuerpo en la privacidad de su alcoba.

Se concentró en vislumbrar los caminos que brillaron tras sus párpados. Mientras en la realidad se ponía a escribir incansablemente sobre el pergamino en blanco ante la estupefacción de la regente que solo observaba cómo las palabras llenaban el papel.

Dentro de la mente de Kyla, innumerables líneas resplandecientes se extendían y se enredaban o se entrecruzaban en su trayecto al horizonte en aquella oscuridad. Caminó siguiendo una en particular, evitando parpadear para no perderla nunca de vista. Estiró la mano y cuando la tocó vio dentro de ella una serie de imágenes que se movieron velozmente y que contenían información sobre fechas, personas y sucesos. Haciendo fuerza con el brazo brillante jaló otra línea resplandeciente para ver su contenido, repitiendo el proceso con otras más. Una vez que soltó las luces que había aferrado en su mano esperó a que estas se mezclaran y formaran una línea nueva. Una que conducía a la construcción de la flota nueva de barcos que Elsa deseaba. Kyla sonrió, porque no era algo complicado, nada que debiera modificarse o forzar. Eran una simple serie de efectos que se darían solos siempre y cuando se tomaran las decisiones pertinentes, y ya tenía todas las variables que necesitaba.

–Esto es lo que vas a hacer, alteza. –le soltó Kyla cuando le extendió la hoja llena a Elsa. –Síguelo fielmente y todo saldrá como esperas.

–Esto es muy específico a pesar de contener detalles tan especulativos –le dijo la regente recorriendo las líneas del texto de la sabia. – ¿Cómo lo dedujiste? Parece magia.

–Tú eres la de los poderes mágicos. –se evadió la morena encogiéndose de hombros. Se señaló con una mano puesta sobre el pecho. –Yo soy solo una humilde joven que ha leído demasiado para su propio bien.

Elsa miró las notas del pergamino y luego a Kyla, quién le sonreía ampliamente pese a verse tan agotada. La regente torció las cejas. Siempre parecía verla así sin importar cuan optimista compusiera la sabia su expresión. Aunque en ese momento que la observaba, encogida temblorosamente en el asiento acolchado, Elsa pudo percibir que su amiga debía estar padeciendo algún tipo de dolor por la manera en la que su gesto titubeaba y su respiración se entrecortaba pese a que le resultaba evidente que se estaba esforzando mucho por ocultarlo. Fue cuando pensó en sus sueños y los extraños efectos que habían tenido sobre su cuerpo que se preguntó si Kyla se encontraría experimentando algo parecido.

Era en periodos así en los que Elsa deseaba ser capaz de hablarle directamente Kyla y actuar como le dictaba su corazón pues no sabía de qué manera confortarla. Le parecía injusto y frustrante, pero se armó de valor, decidiendo que iba a, por vez primera, comportarse con asertividad y tomar lo que quería. Iba a ser la Reina, maldita sea, y podía hacerlo.

–Cuando éramos niñas, solía pensar que tus ojos eran especiales, porque tienen ese color tan único. –susurró Elsa con la amable vista azul puesta en la sorprendida sabia que la miró con la boca abierta. –Nunca los había visto y no he vuelto a hacerlo.

El corazón de Kyla dio un vuelco, pero desvió los ojos al suelo jugueteando nerviosamente con sus manos. Se sentía tan vulnerable que debía de ser plenamente evidente para Elsa si estaba haciendo esos avances sobre ella porque se sentó a su lado sin dejar de prodigarle esa expresiva mirada suya.

–Y de alguna forma siempre he creído que te permiten ver las cosas de otra forma.

Las pupilas se le dilataron a la morena y trató por todos los medios de no mirar a la regente con los ojos tan abiertos como los sentía, porque el océano en sus ojos era uno en el que definitivamente podía ahogarse y nada lograría resucitarla una segunda ocasión si se hundía de esa forma.

– ¿Cómo es ese mundo que ven esos ojos impresionantes?

Y entonces, de manera totalmente inesperada. Elsa la tomó ligeramente de la barbilla con los dedos enguantados y le alzo el rostro lentamente.

–Kyla… ¿cómo me ves a mí?

Los ojos amatistas refulgieron y el corazón de la sabia retumbó tan fuerte que le resultó doloroso. Kyla ahogó un gemido. A ella la veía como un ángel, como un amanecer, como aquel pensamiento repentino que la hacía sonreír en los momentos más inesperados y le llenaba de emoción el espíritu; porque Elsa era una serie de complejas contradicciones. Como un copo de nieve: única, fascinante, sólida y frágil, hermosa y mágica…

Y por esas y muchas otras razones era que la amaba.

 

La sabia separó los labios.

–Yo… te veo…

Alguien llamó a la puerta y ambas se separaron cuando Elsa se mordió el labio y contestó la llamada. Dos de los representantes de su consejo deseaban unas palabras con su alteza, según le informaba Kai. Elsa asintió frunciendo el entrecejo y Kyla se enderezó torpemente encaminándose a la puerta.

–T- tengo que irme… yo… –le susurró por sobre el hombro. –Tengo que irme. Perdona.

Elsa la miró partir, decepcionada. Y la morena sabía que por su parte ella iría a arrastrarse para perderse el resto de la tarde en la penumbra de sus aposentos, en donde cerraría sus ojos hasta que lograra olvidar lo que había acontecido y sus sentidos se adormecieran para no vibrar con la necesidad de llenarse de la regente de Arendelle.

…

Elsa se revolvió inquietamente en su cama esa noche. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado en su despacho, o mejor dicho, lo que no había pasado. La regente se hizo un ovillo entre las mantas y sintió un nudo en el estómago.

¿Acaso se habrían besado?

Elsa frunció el entrecejo y suspiró. Era obvio que las dos tenían sentimientos por la otra, pero ¿por qué tenía que ser tan complicado? Ella tenía que estar completamente llena de miedos y Kyla tenía que ser tan estúpida. Si, la disculpaba por ser un año menor; pero de todos modos…

– ¿Elsa? –le susurró la sabia quedamente en medio de la oscuridad de su alcoba.

– ¿Kyla? –le contestó la rubia en un cuchicheo extrañado cuando se desembarazó de las mantas y se sentó al borde de la cama. – ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

A pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación, pudo ver claramente la sonrisa de dientes blancos de la morena que caminó hacia a ella.

– ¿De verdad a estas alturas quieres saberlo?

–Estoy confundida. –confesó la regente enredándose las manos en el regazo de su camisón de encaje de mangas cortas y corte imperio. Notó de reojo que Kyla usaba uno más fresco de algodón, debajo de la túnica roja de terciopelo que llevaba atada encima.

–Elsa, he querido hablarte sobre lo que pasó. –le dijo la morena sentándose a su lado, dejando un codo de distancia entre ambas. –pero… No me malentiendas… es que todo ha sido tan extraño últimamente.

–Lo sé. –le dijo Elsa meneando la cabeza. –Lo siento, Kyla. Me he sentido de la misma forma.

–Tengo miedo que esto termine con nosotras –pronunció la sabia ensimismada. –y aun así… no puedo evitarlo…

– ¿A qué te refieres?

Kyla colocó su mano encima de las de Elsa y la regente contuvo el aliento cuando la separación entre ellas se acortó mientras Kyla la miraba con ojos embriagados.

–Elsa, de verdad lo he intentado… –le susurró acariciando cuidadosamente la mejilla de la regente al esbozar un gesto por demás anhelante. –sé muy bien que no debería, pero… Por favor, no me odies por esto…

– ¿Por qué? –inquirió Elsa con voz temblorosa ante la agitación en el pecho que le produjo la mano tibia de Kyla contra su helada mejilla.

La morena no le respondió.

Kyla acercó los labios hacia los de la regente y los selló en un beso que a Elsa le tomó solo un perplejo instante corresponder. Su piel era suave, aromática y su boca ansiosa. La regente sintió un calor anidándosele en el vientre y que se le extendió por el resto de su cuerpo. Se sorprendió un poco ante el hecho, pero profundizó el beso ante la sonrisa que Kyla dibujó cuando Elsa le mordió ligeramente el labio y la sabia le acarició a ella el superior con la punta de la lengua. El tacto hizo que los labios de la regente se separaran y permitiera que su propio músculo del habla se uniera al de la viajera en la tonada de esa canción que componían con sus suspiros.

Se separaron unos segundos para tomar aire y Elsa le sujetó el rostro a Kyla con ambas manos mientras se miraban con ojos hambrientos, oscurecidos por la lujuria que brillaba en ellos.

–Elsa… –comenzó Kyla acaloradamente.

–Tócame… –le pidió ella.

Y la sabia obedeció el mandato de su alteza mientras le deslizaba las ansiosas y codiciosas manos por los costados y la espalda al tiempo que seguían besándose apasionadamente. Los dedos de Elsa serpentearon por la cintura de Kyla, desatándole el lazo de la bata roja.

La morena alzó el rostro cuando la regente le pasó la tela por los hombros y la rubia le besó el cuello expuesto ante la satisfacción de la sabia que exhaló un agitado gemido cuando Elsa implantó poderío en sus labios y utilizó su lengua y sus dientes para marcar a la morena como suya, en ese impulso posesivo que no le apenaba en lo más mínimo en aquella penumbra en la que solo estaban ellas precipitándose la una contra la otra con fervor.

Kyla se colocó de rodillas sobre la cama y recogió el dobladillo del camisón color crema de la regente, levantándolo al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba la piel de las piernas y sus manos se demoraban en los níveos muslos de la joven que temblaba entre sus manos y suspiraba en su anticipación. La monarca levantó la cadera permitiendo que la morena le deslizara la prenda y se la pasara por la cabeza y los brazos alzados, exponiéndola por completo.

El corazón le palpitaba aceleradamente en el pecho que le subía y bajaba vergonzosamente firme ante el aire helado nocturno pese a que el frío nunca le hubiera importado. Miró con el rostro sonrosado a la viajera que la recorría de arriba abajo y se inclinaba para besarla en los labios.

–Quítatela… –le susurró Elsa en la boca cuando se separaron y la regente tiró débilmente de la tela.

Kyla se incorporó lentamente, alzando el dobladillo de su propia prenda, pasándosela por encima. La arrojó a algún sitio indistinto mientras Elsa tocaba con sus manos cada centímetro expuesto de piel y se abrazaba al cuello de la sabia cuyos labios no dejaron nunca de agasajarla.

Se quedaron así unos instantes, Kyla sentada en la cama rodeando a Elsa mientras le besaba los hombros y el cuello, y la regente encima suyo montándole el regazo y aferrándose a la morena.

La sensación de sus cuerpos frotándose era delirante y la electricidad le serpenteó por cada poro de la piel a la regente cuando su pelvis se movió en un intento por encontrarse con la de la sabia y ambas se estremecieron por el contacto.

Elsa puso los ojos en blanco cuando los labios de Kyla le descendieron por la clavícula y se cerraron entorno a uno de sus marfilados pechos. El tacto y la humedad inquieta de su lengua, aunados a esa fricción en su entrepierna, estaban haciéndola exclamar sonidos e improperios que resultaron ser muy poco dignos de la realeza.

Incitada por el estado febril de su alteza, Kyla la besó y la levantó fácilmente, sujetándola de las caderas para depositarla cuidadosamente de espaldas sobre las sábanas, donde alineando su cuerpo con el de la regente, sus centros pudieron tocarse con mayor intensidad, en esos rítmicos movimientos bruscos que amenazaron con hacerlas estallar.

La sabía presionó con fuerza y la regente gimió su necesidad en los labios de la morena. El sudor le resbalaba por las sienes y le cubría con ese rocío salado los pechos y el abdomen. Elsa recorrió con los temblorosos dedos los brazos tensos con los que se soportaba la viajera mientras esta incrementaba el sáfico roce y asaltaba el grácil cuello de la joven que se estremecía bajo sus ardorosas atenciones. Sus frentes se frotaban y se mecían arrebatadamente. Su propia pasión le bañaba el interior de los muslos mezclándose con el propio néctar de la morena revelando que aquel deleite era uno compartido.

–Kyla… –gemía la regente con expresión suplicante. –te necesito… –le soltó casi sin aire.

Y la morena le sonrió en los labios cuando le deslizó a la rubia los largos dedos por sobre el empapado abdomen y los extravió entre la profundidad añorante de su dulce conexión. Elsa se estremeció y arqueó el cuerpo cuando sintió un dígito de Kyla invadiéndola con facilidad al sumergirse en el torrente que habían formado sus deseos, impaciente por sentir ese toque.

La sabia lo supo al instante y permitió que la rubia que profería tan deliciosos sonidos debajo de su cuerpo se acostumbrara a la sensación de sentirla dentro suyo antes de iniciar la locomoción de su muñeca. Cosa que a juzgar por el movimiento de las caderas de la regente contra su mano, no iba a demorarle mucho.

–Ah… Kyla… –le gemía.

–mmm… paciencia, su alteza… –respondió la sabia en un estado casi incontrolable antes de arremeter contra ella.

Si el encontrarse llena por su sabia le resultó agudo y sicalíptico, sentir que todo su interior era estimulado cuando la morena se puso en movimiento fue sencillamente devastador. El sonido de su placer en forma bruta y sus bajos instintos llenó la habitación y nada de lo que hubiera sucedido a partir de aquel momento le habría importado más que darle terminación a la tormenta de escabrosas sensaciones que se gestaban en su vientre y arremetían contra el frágil dique de su moralidad.

– Oh Dios... ¡oh Dios!… – sollozaba fuera de sí. – ¡ungh!… ¡Kyla!…

Elsa cerró los ojos con fuerza y ahogó un grito cuando aprisionó el cuerpo de la sabia entre sus rodillas y le enterró las uñas en la carne de la espalda cuando una ola placentera le comprimió las entrañas y la hizo perderse en aquella desbordante sensación que amenazó con llevarse consigo su cordura. Y si los gemidos que profería la morena le decían algo, Elsa no se había precipitado sola dentro de las profundidades de ese abismo.

El tiempo pareció congelarse por un breve instante en el que sus cuerpos se tensaron por completo y entonces languidecieron inundados de una gloriosa beatitud.

La viajera susurraba el nombre de la heredera de Arendelle con el rostro oculto en su pálido cuello, perdido entre revueltas hebras platinadas, estremecida por la culminación de sus propios anhelos. La regente acarició la temblorosa figura de la morena que reposaba encima suyo y se afanaba por recuperar el aliento. Kyla le sonrió con la nublada mirada embelesada y Elsa le devolvió el gesto.

Juntaron sus frentes y sus narices se rozaron y entonces se sonrieron. La regente exhaló agotadamente mirando dentro de esos brillantes ojos purpúreos que resplandecían tras intensas y cristalinas emociones. Tomó las mejillas de la sabia entre sus manos y la atrajo hacia sí con el corazón todavía golpeando velozmente dentro de su pecho.  Recuperándose del rigor de su reciente e inesperado encuentro erótico.

–Eso fue… –exhaló Elsa curvando los labios en su estupefacción. Pesados mechones azabaches oscilaban a ambos lados de su rostro, haciéndole cortina y desparramándose sobre su clavícula.

–…Irreal. –completó la morena sonriendo y plantándole un casto beso en los labios cuando Elsa abrió los ojos y se encontró a sí misma en la solitaria oscuridad de sus aposentos.

 


	8. la mitad del viaje

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si el mundo que veo en mis sueños existe en algún lugar, busquémoslo más alla de los vientos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí haremos uso de dos piezas musicales pueden buscarlas en youtube, la primera es de Bukkene Bruse "haugelåt" (ya que esa es la versión que más se apega a lo que tengo en mente para la escena.) Y la segunda es "Tabi no tochuu" (full version) o el opening completo del anime Spice and Wolf. Espero les guste.
> 
> Cualquier comentario o feedback es apreciado y me es útil para mejorar la escritura. Los invito a hacerlo si cuentan con el tiempo. Si tienen dudas, siempre se las contestaré por mensaje privado. Gracias.
> 
> Frozen y demás personajes pertenecen a Disney. Esta es una obra de ficción y no es una historia apta para niños.

...

**Un corazón helado  
** por Berelince  
 **8**  La mitad del viaje

...

Kyla resopló desmayadamente en la cama, al ser sacudida por la sensual marea que la asaltó desde el piso superior. Abrió los ojos amatistas de golpe, ahogando un gemido de impaciencia y pura frustración.

– ¡Dios, santo, Elsa! ¡Me lo haces tan difícil! –gruñó la morena entre los dientes apretados.

La sabia se colocó la capa blanca encima y se levantó de la cama con las piernas temblorosas andando hacia la ventana. Se inclinó jadeante sobre el marco antes de abrirla de golpe con ambas manos. Salió al balcón para enfriarse la cabeza con la salina brisa nocturna, buscando ese lugar seguro dentro de sí misma que llevaba varios años sin lograr encontrar del todo.

Respiró profundamente durante un largo rato esforzándose terriblemente por apaciguar la urgencia de subir las escaleras y tomar a la regente de manera clandestina como en aquel hildring que ya le había robado la tranquilidad de su descanso.

Solo los dioses sabrían hasta cuándo sería capaz de olvidar esas imágenes que sentía grabadas en su mente como hechas con metal al rojo vivo. Probablemente nunca lo haría.

_“La magia está funcionando en ambos sentidos”._ Recordó que le había revelado aquel hombre en medio de la noche dos años atrás.

Kyla tembló. Se aferró a la tela que llevaba puesta sobre los hombros frunciendo el entrecejo. Si Elsa estaba tomándole prestadas sus habilidades para percibir las emociones ajenas aunque fuera de manera inconsciente, y ella seguía sin ser capaz de controlarse. Era técnicamente correcto afirmar que acababan de tener intimidad…

Aunque no tuviera idea de quién de las dos había suscitado aquello.

La sabia negó con la cabeza. Fuera como fuera, ella era la del problema, ella tenía que solucionarlo.

Tenía que enfrentar sus errores. Tenía que prepararlo todo. Por Elsa.

–Por favor, no vayas a odiarme… –susurró para sus adentros.

Kyla cerró fuertemente las manos en el barandal de piedra y la superficie bajo sus dedos se cubrió de escarcha azulada.

…

La primera vez que Kyla se encontró con Elena, fue en la primavera que se enroló a la Academia del Sol.

Le habían indicado que aquella muchacha con la que compartiría habitación trabajaba en los corrales por las tardes y fue así que cuando se encaminó a presentarse a los establos y dobló la esquina, fue embestida por una energética joven de largo cabello dorado e intensos ojos azules que tenía las botas y las enaguas llenas de barro y perseguía un cerdo.

Las zancadas de la muchacha habían sido tan duras que Kyla no había podido hacer nada para mantenerse firme por lo que terminó despatarrada sobre un charco pestilente y llena de paja cuando en su desesperada caída al piso había manoteado como estúpida sin lograr otra cosa más que agudizar su humillante situación.

Fue entre frenéticas disculpas por parte de la rubia y tambaleantes pasos sobre la tierra húmeda por parte de una nerviosa morena que Kyla miró dentro de esos ojos azules y se encontró por vez primera con lo que nombraría como " _una variable fantasma_ ".

Cuando mamá Jenell le enseñó a Kyla a mirar dentro del tiempo, aprendió a distinguir sucesos y personas que de alguna forma cobraban importancia o eran necesarios para que un evento tuviera lugar de entre las miles de posibilidades que existen y se entrelazan. Así Kyla sabía que una " _constante_ " era algo que se repetía mucho en una misma línea temporal, como el sauce que existía entre Elsa y Ella. Que un " _evento determinante_ " era una acción tan impactante que afectaba para bien o para mal uno o más futuros y que generalmente era intocable e imposible de cambiar. Que "una paradoja" era una contradicción que había que evitar a toda costa, y conceptos semejantes, que poco a poco Kyla añadía a sus conocimientos particulares sobre ese peculiar y problemático tema.

Así que cuando Kyla tomó un baño esa tarde y repasó mentalmente las razones por las cuáles nunca anticipó el choque con su compañera de cuarto, fue porque era simplemente una persona que no podía leer. Por lo tanto sus movimientos, su presencia y su futuro, así como su impacto en un cuadro más general, le eran totalmente desconocidos. Aquello la asustó más de lo que había esperado. Kyla nunca había experimentado incertidumbre y le aterraba pensar que personas como esa moza, que representaban un cabo suelto en una red que tenía que trazarse de manera perfecta, pudieran volver imposible la correcta interpretación del destino.

Durante un tiempo Kyla se sintió curiosa sobre Elena y esta la sorprendió en más de una ocasión observándola fijamente u ofreciéndose a pasar con ella más tiempo del necesario. La rubia no comprendía muy bien por qué la morena la acechaba como un gato hosco que buscaba atención y al cabo de un rato apretaba los labios con el ceño fruncido para retirarse molesta rumbo a la biblioteca o los invernaderos ante la estupefacción de la muchacha que solo se quedaba ahí sola dedicándole su confundida mirada azul.

Aquel extraño comportamiento contribuyó a que Elena también hiciera sus propias investigaciones, logrando ligar a la morena con la enigmática directora de aquella institución y comprendiendo porqué Kyla se mantenía en el dormitorio más alejado y era tan antisocial, aunque de todas maneras lograra destacar por sus méritos académicos y físicos.

La rubia se contentaba con la relación cordial aunque extraña que mantenía con su popular compañera de cuarto que leía muchísimo por las noches y escribía afanosamente en rollos y rollos de pergaminos a los que a veces les sonreía ensimismada cuando los llenaba por completo (antes de transcribirlos a un tomo de cuero que cargaba siempre encima), y otras tantas los arrojaba al fuego enfurecida jalándose los largos mechones azabaches y pateando y golpeando los muebles y las paredes de su lado de la pieza antes de escaparse de la habitación por una o dos noches, para días después retornar como si nada para decantarse nuevamente en dicha actividad.

Cuando ese tipo de cosas sucedían, Kyla regresaba y Elena la encontraba parada apenadamente bajo el marco de la puerta cargando una  _Käsekuchen (tarta de queso)_  o un  _Flammkuchen (especie de pizza alemana)_ entre las manos a manera de disculpa y que terminaban devorando entre comprensivas sonrisas de complicidad.

La rubia imaginaba que la morena se estresaba mucho tratando de llenar los zapatos de su abuela y con frecuencia le dejaba algún bocadillo o té caliente sobre el escritorio, acomodaba los libros cuando se apilaban desordenadamente y la arropaba cuando se quedaba dormida trabajando con medio cuerpo sobre la mesa.

Consideraba que cualquier muestra de agradecimiento para la morena, era justificada. Kyla siempre la había tratado bien y la defendía severamente cuando llegaban a meterse con ella por la baja categoría de su familia, y los suyos fueron los brazos que la aferraron más fuerte cuando le llegó la noticia de la muerte de su enferma madre.

La morena era de hecho bastante caballeresca pese a su comportamiento propiamente femenino y eso la intrigaba y hacía que su cabeza le diera vueltas y el corazón le palpitara de la forma más incomprensible cada vez que la veía cruzar el patio de la Academia todas las tardes en su trayecto diario a los cobertizos donde se guardaban las plantas y hierbas que se usaban para las medicinas.

En realidad Elena no imaginaba que le había tomado cariño a Kyla hasta que se percató de las pesadillas que en ocasiones agobiaban a la morena.

La mayoría de las veces fueron estremecimientos silenciosos que la hacían despertarse en la madrugada y mirar confusamente a su alrededor hasta que Elena se sentaba a su lado y lograba tranquilizarla y convencerla de volver a dormir, otras tantas un jadeo traicionero la había delatado y la rubia había tenido que abrazarla y contestarle amablemente a diálogos que la morena murmuraba afligidamente medio inconsciente y que para Elena no cobraban ningún sentido.

Fue casi de manera natural e inesperada que aquellas noches de consuelo condujeran con el tiempo a conversaciones manifiestas, al roce de los labios, a suspiros y a caricias ardorosas que las llevaron bajo las sábanas donde paulatinamente perdieron la inocencia en encuentros que se siguieron sucediendo durante más de una inquietante estación.

Y fue por esa época cuando despertaba en brazos de Elena y miraba dentro de sus indescifrables y cálidos ojos azules que Kyla creyó que su vida podría hacerla ahí en su hogar, donde se permitiera echar raíces y ser una sabia como su abuela. Servir al Rey Gregor y a la Reina Christel como una prestigiosa miembro de su consejo. Construir un futuro bajo la incógnita de un destino del que no tuviera respuestas, donde quizá con el paso de los años podría ser feliz si tan solo se lo permitiera.

Pero esos pensamientos solo duraban hasta que abría las cartas que lucían el azafrán grabado en el lacre color dorado provenientes del otro lado del mar, y el corazón se le oprimía en el pecho mientras la mente se le llenaba de dudas y remordimientos.

Porque Elsa era su propio evento determinante y aquel dificultoso camino que se abría ante ella era uno que no le molestaría recorrer siempre y cuando la condujera de alguna forma a la heredera de Arendelle. Aunque su amor resultara imposible y tuviera que reprocharse por siempre su cobardía y la debilidad que la llevó a buscarla en esa muchacha con la que compartió el dormitorio y el lecho sin dejarla anidársele más profundamente. Cuidando que el sitio que había tocado en su interior la magia de Elsa, se mantuviera tal y como esta lo había dejado.

Fue una calurosa noche de Agosto cuando lo decidió, luego de recibir de manos de su abuela el medallón con la forma del sol junto con otros aspirantes de su nivel y de empacar sus pertenencias en un arcón que descansaba a los pies de su cama.

Kyla le daba vueltas al emblema que oscilaba de la cadena de oro pendiente sobre su pecho descubierto. Sus ojos amatistas estudiaban fijamente las puntas irregulares del escudo de Corona mientras yacía relajadamente en una silla junto a la ventana entreabierta por la que se colaba el bienvenido frescor nocturno.

Un par de brazos se cerraron alrededor de su cuello a su espalda y tibios dedos le recorrieron los montes desnudos bajo la clavícula. La morena cerró los ojos cuando sintió el aliento de Elena susurrándole en el oído.

–Vuelve a la cama. No he terminado contigo,  _Sabia_.

Kyla sonrió ligeramente con la temprana celebración de su nombramiento por parte de la rubia todavía fresca sobre la piel e inclinó la cabeza cuando aquellos labios le atraparon el lóbulo de la oreja, logrando que se estremeciera ante el contacto de lengua y dientes arremetiendo contra ese pequeño punto erógeno.

–Me marcharé de Corona en unos días. –susurró la morena en un suspiro.

–Siempre lo haces. –le respondió Elena besándole el cuello. –viajas con tu padre desde niña, ¿Qué importa?

La rubia aprisionó los labios de la morena entre los suyos y la montó a horcajadas pasándole los brazos por los hombros. Kyla la sujetó de las caderas y luchó con esa dulce boca que la provocaba y le arrebataba el aliento.

–Pero esta vez no voy a regresar… –soltó la sabia pesadamente. –En mucho tiempo, y tal vez cuando lo haga… –se mordió el labio y torció las cejas en angustia. –Yo… yo no podría pedirte que me esperes.

Elena se detuvo de pronto y miró la expresión incierta de Kyla tratando de comprender el brillo de aquella mirada violeta que parecía encontrarse muy lejos de ahí. La muchacha le alzó la barbilla y le colocó las manos sobre las mejillas, apartándole con los pulgares unas hebras de oscuro cabello que le caían sobre el rostro.

–Sé que no acordamos nada con esto, –le dijo. –pero...

–Lo siento. –suplicó Kyla en un murmullo lastimero cuando escondió la cara en el cuello de la rubia y negó con la cabeza levemente cuando se percató de que sus hombros le temblaban y que las lágrimas le resbalaban libremente por las comisuras de sus ojos. Sintió que Elena la rodeaba fuerte con los brazos y le acariciaba la espalda y un mechón ensortijado.

–Voy a extrañarte. –Le dijo quedamente. Sonrió resignadamente admitiendo la derrota ante aquella misteriosa figura que a pesar de la distancia era la dueña del amor de la morena, sin que la sabia se diera cuenta y suspiró. –No te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien.

Kyla negó con la cabeza y la aferró fuerte. –Eso no lo sé, no puedo verlo… –Gimió.

Elena se mordió el labio e hizo que se separaran para mirarla fijamente.

– ¿Sabes lo que siento, verdad? –le preguntó limpiando con los dedos el trazo húmedo que tenía la morena bajo la mirada. La sabia le asintió. –Siempre recordaré este tiempo en la Academia. Contigo. –le dijo terminante.

–Me habría gustado… –jadeó Kyla cuando más lágrimas le nublaron la vista. –pero no puedo detenerme. Es… como si tuviera que seguir subiendo a esos barcos y llegar cada vez más lejos… No sé si un día termine con esto.

–Un día lo harás. –le sonrió amablemente Elena atrapando el rostro de la sabia contra su pecho. –Llegarás a un puerto y ya nunca zarparás. –le dijo acariciándole la larga cabellera.

–Eso no… va a pasar… –susurró la morena frunciendo el entrecejo.

–Sabes muy bien en donde dejaste tu corazón. –le insistió la rubia como si hablara con una niña testaruda que se negara a ver lo obvio. –Es cuestión de tiempo para que regreses a él.

–O lo pierda para siempre. –completó la sabia funestamente.

Elena se sonrió y le apartó el largo mechón que le caía a la morena sobre la nariz antes de besársela y mirarla con intenso significado cuando sus propias lágrimas le iluminaron los ojos azules y entristecieron su semblante.

–Entonces espero recuerdes dónde encontrarme.

…

Elsa tenía los ojos fijos en el puerto. Su mirada glacial abarcaba la salida occidental del muelle y la apreciaba reflexiva. Le dio un sorbo a su taza de té. Estaba sentada en el descanso de su ventana desde donde observaba las naves que cruzaban los puentes fronterizos en ambas direcciones. Respiró profundamente cuando sintió que sus cejas le temblaron airadamente en un tic nervioso y los cristales que tenía en frente se empañaban y llenaban de escarcha que se endureció en un instante.

Elsa sabía muy bien que tenía que mantener sus emociones controladas, pero le estaba siendo verdaderamente difícil tolerar la _humillación_.

La regente se había despertado hecha una fiera luego de la fantasía horrorosamente real que había tenido con la sabia en la oscuridad, la cual la había dejado ansiosa e irritantemente insatisfecha conjurando un vendaval en su recamara cerrada. Maldiciendo por lo bajo que le fueran reveladas esas impresionantes sensaciones y se le hiciera patente la carencia de las mismas.

Sus ojos azul cobalto y sus modos fueron los de una loba rabiosa cuando se pasó las primeras horas del alba paseando por su pieza, sopesando la cantidad de cosas que se moría por decirle a Kyla a la cara cuando la enfrentara.

Porque definitivamente aquello, de alguna forma, había sido cosa suya.

Elsa no había podido dejar de pensar en la manera en la que Kyla le había pedido disculpas de antemano y le había sonreído al final cuando simplemente se evaporó en el aire y la devolvió a la maldita realidad.

Aquello la hizo estrujarse los brazos sobre el estómago y ahogar un gemido avergonzado. Por una parte deseaba con todas sus fuerzas comprender lo que significaban esos espejismos y por el otro esperaba que la sabia no le mencionara lo ocurrido nunca en la vida. Le resultaba peor cuando pensaba que si Kyla era ignorante de ese sueño erótico, el simple hecho de mencionarlo la evidenciaría por completo, y solo Dios sabía lo que le haría su burlona y descarada amiga contando con ese tipo de información para usar en su contra.

Y eso si se dignaba a aparecerse.

Elsa sintió que de nuevo le temblaban las cejas y apretó los dientes cuando se le congeló la porcelana entre los dedos. Kyla se había desaparecido por dos días enteros y no había dejado algún indicio de su paradero, solo una estúpida nota sobre su mesa de noche que prometía un veloz retorno.

Simplemente recordar aquello hacía que, irónicamente, le hirviera la sangre.

La regente se mordió la uña del pulgar. No lo entendía. Sabía que Kyla la amaba (si podía confiar en la veracidad de esas visiones que la abordaron durante el Ostara) y aunque Elsa estaba segura que le guardaba también sentimientos profundos a la viajera de Corona, no había encontrado la manera de hablar con ella sobre eso. Quería tanto sacar esas palabras de su pecho, pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. El solo hecho de pensarlo hacía que el corazón se le acelerara y el hielo se le formara en la punta de los dedos. Además la morena seguía escabulléndose cuando las cosas se ponían muy serias entre ambas.

¿Acaso le asustaría admitírselo? Elsa se cubrió la boca con la mano e inhaló en su estupor. Ella era reticente y nerviosa, cierto, tenía todas esas dudas sobre sí misma y sus responsabilidades para con su familia y el reino y esos poderes malditos y era una mujer; pero aunque no se mereciera tener la oportunidad de experimentar eso que era tan natural para el resto del mundo, esperaba al menos tener una idea de lo que se estaba perdiendo.

Pero que Kyla le negara siquiera el derecho de saberse querida de esa manera la hacía sentirse herida y rechazada de antemano. Antes de que pudiera admitir siquiera que existía calidez en su corazón aunque no se permitiera actuar acorde a ella.

– ¡La encontré su alteza!

Elsa salió de su ensimismamiento cuando la puerta de su alcoba se abrió de golpe y Gerda entró empujando a una confundida Kyla delante de ella. La morena miraba con los ojos amatistas muy abiertos a la bajita mujer que la azuzaba mientras la sabia se daba de trompicones sin dejar de abrazar su mochila de viaje y varios paquetes cerrados embalados en papel que llevaba encima.

– ¡Basta, Gerda, me picas las costillas! –chilló indignada. – ¿Qué está pasando?

Elsa sonrió ligeramente al ver la escena, pero endureció sus facciones casi de inmediato cuando se puso de pie.

– ¿En dónde te habías metido? –le exigió depositando la taza de té sobre la mesita a su lado. – ¡No te pudimos encontrar en días!

Kyla pasó saliva y desvió la mirada ligeramente apreciando los copos de nieve que comenzaron a caer dentro del cuarto antes de contestarle con una tímida sonrisa.

–Tuve que salir a inspeccionar la ruta que lleva a la _Montaña del Norte_. –se encogió de hombros y levantó su mochila como para probarlo. –Estoy escribiendo sobre el tema y –sonrió recordando algo divertido. – ¿Sabías que a medio camino hay un puesto de provisiones con sauna? Es la idea más–

– ¿Y no pudiste tener al menos la decencia de avisar? –le espetó la regente con firmeza.

Gerda y Kyla se estremecieron cuando una fría corriente se deslizó por la habitación. La sabia arqueó las cejas y miró de manera inquisitiva al ama de llaves, que le devolvió una expresión confusa.

–Pero lo hice, Elsa. –respondió Kyla dócilmente. – ¿Creí que te habían hecho llegar la nota que dejé dirigida a ti en mis aposentos? –preguntó dubitativa.

Gerda le asintió a la morena y las dos miraron a la regente, quien tenía las mejillas rojas, los ojos fulgurantes y la mandíbula tan tensa, que Kyla pensó que si Elsa la aflojaba sería exclusivamente para cerrársela alrededor de la yugular. La morena abrió y cerró la boca sin emitir sonido alguno como no atreviéndose a tentar su suerte en ese preciso momento, por lo que prefirió observarse lo gastadas que se le veían sus botas de viaje desde un ángulo de noventa grados. Una nueva ráfaga de aire le agitó la capa y el cabello, pero la regente se mantuvo impasiva en toda su altura, estudiándola.

–Retírate, hablaremos más tarde en mi despacho. –le dijo finalmente.

Kyla arqueó las cejas ante el gesto peligroso de su alteza regente, pero se sonrió sutilmente cuando le dedicó una profunda inclinación acompañada de sus disculpas y se giró haciendo ondear la capa blanca que llevaba puesta sobre los hombros. Salió de la helada habitación. Elsa se hundió en una silla exhalando prolongadamente.

_–Soy una inepta social._  –se pensó Elsa apretándose los ojos con los dedos.  _– ¿Cómo puedo pensar un montón de cosas y terminar haciendo completamente lo contrario? ¡Estúpida!_

– ¿Su alteza?

Elsa levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada apremiante de su vieja nana que se acercó titubeante a retirarle la loza.

–Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso, –se disculpó la rubia acariciándose las sienes. –no debí perder los estribos de esa manera.

–Es usted muy protectora, mi señora. –le susurró el ama de llaves amablemente colocándolo todo en una charola. –Estoy segura que la joven Frei también lo percibió de esa manera.

Elsa apretó los labios y se enredó los dedos sobre el regazo, pero le asintió por cortesía. La mujer le sonrió suavizando su gesto.

–Se parece mucho a su padre. –Le comentó en un susurro. Elsa desvió la mirada ante la frase. –Su majestad, que en paz descanse, siempre hizo lo que creyó mejor por las personas que más le importaban. –Gerda se encaminó a la salida y se detuvo un momento con la mano en el pomo dorado. –Pero… _el amor es una puerta abierta,_ su alteza. No pierda tiempo dudando ante el umbral.

Elsa frunció el entrecejo y miró a su nana con los ojos muy abiertos. La mujer le dedicó una leve inclinación y se retiró, dejando a la consternada regente apretándose las manos ante el pecho que sentía retumbante.

Cuando Kai le hizo saber a Kyla que su alteza regente aguardaba por ella en su estudio, la sabia había estado humedeciendo un trozo de pan de corteza dura y semillas dentro de un platón humeante de _årikål_ almorzando tardíamente en el pequeño comedor de su habitación luego de su clandestina excursión. El hombre prácticamente había tenido que jalarla por los codos para separarla del guisado de ternera y coles cocidas mientras la morena extendía la mano y le exclamaba trágicamente al potaje que más tarde volverían a encontrarse por lo que le suplicaba conservarse suculento.

Una vez que el sirviente le hubo asegurado a la adusta morena que en las cocinas la compensarían ampliamente a la hora de la comida, le dedicó una sonrisa afable y la abandonó ante la puerta de roble con las marcas del azafrán y los diseños floreados labrados sobre la madera. Kyla tomó aire, llamó y la voz indiferente de Elsa le indicó que podía adentrarse al despacho.

Cuando cruzó la puerta le alivió ver que la temperatura era primaveral y que la regente redactaba tranquilamente sobre un rollo de pergamino, oculta tras una pila de papeles y libros que decoraban el amplio escritorio en el que se encontraba trabajando. Elsa alzó la vista y le dedicó una amable sonrisa cuando la invitó a tomar asiento frente a ella. La sabia se acomodó la mochila que le colgaba por la cadera y sonrió al acercarse a la heredera de Arendelle.

–Siento mucho lo de antes. –le dijo Kyla cuidadosamente, recargándose contra el respaldo acolchado de la silla sobre la que se sentó grácilmente. –Sé que debí consultar contigo esa salida. Después de todo soy tu invitada en el castillo.

–No te preocupes. –contestó Elsa, negando con la cabeza. –Yo tampoco quise hacerte ese desplante. Es solo que me preocupó no saber de ti.

Kyla le sonrió y cruzó la pierna, descansando los codos en los reposabrazos de su asiento mientras entrelazaba los dedos sobre su abdomen.

–Tu carácter se está volviendo solemne. Es normal, te coronaran en un año. En realidad, me habría extrañado más que hubieras reaccionado diferente. –le dijo comprensivamente. –Sabes que no me iría sin despedirme, Elsa. Mucho menos cuando tenemos tanto por hacer tú y yo.

Elsa arqueó las cejas y miró el gesto travieso que le dedicaba la morena sintiendo que las mejillas se le calentaban sin que pudiera hacer algo para remediarlo. La regente tragó saliva y desvió la vista hacia el pergamino en el que continuó escribiendo contrariadamente, intentando que la caligrafía no le saliera demasiado irregular.

– ¿Y que sería exactamente eso? –inquirió Elsa con voz rasposa.

Kyla pronunció más su inquietante sonrisa y rebuscó entre su bolsa hasta que le extendió a Elsa un rollo que lucía un brillante listón morado. La regente le arqueó una ceja a la sabia, como preguntándole el significado de aquello. La morena le extendió las manos como si la respuesta resultara de lo más obvia.

–Es el documento en donde el Rey Gregor de Corona te otorga gustoso el financiamiento para la construcción de tu flota.

Elsa abrió la boca en su estupefacción.

–Pero creí que eso era…

– ¿Una treta para colarme a tu consejo? –completó Kyla entrelazándose las manos bajo la barbilla. –Oh, no, Elsa, yo no podría mentir en nombre de mi Rey. No soy tan estúpida. Todo esto es legal, amiga mía. –añadió apuntando el rollo que Elsa tenía extendido entre ellas y que ya leía con sumo interés.

–Estuviste preparada de antemano, pero yo no te dije nada. –razonó la regente al pensar en los tiempos de respuesta de la correspondencia entre ambos países.

–Creí que para estas alturas sabías que hago ese tipo de cosas. –replicó la morena encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¿Eres una especie de espía? –le espetó Elsa con recelo.

– ¿Alguien como yo? –le soltó Kyla, divertida. – ¿De verdad podrías verme en algo así? Mido como un metro ochenta, Elsa. Soy un enorme fardo blanco deambulando por ahí. No creo pasar desapercibida.

–Y aun así te he perdido de vista más de treinta veces en lo que llevas aquí. –respondió la regente arqueándola peligrosamente la ceja.

– ¿Qué puedo decir? –dijo Kyla cruzándose de brazos con suficiencia. –He sido prácticamente una nómada desde los seis años. Estar en un solo lugar no es lo mío. No sé cómo soportas tú estar enclaustrada aquí adentro todo el tiempo–

La sabia guardó silencio instantáneamente y se cubrió la boca con la mano ahogando una palabrota en su lengua natal. No podía creer que acabara de soltar una estupidez como esa. Por supuesto que conocía bien las razones de Elsa y eran dolorosas, tal y como lo evidenciaba el gesto que trataba de ocultar la regente cuando retornó la vista al papel que tenía enfrente. Kyla deseó poder abofetearse en ese momento.

–Oh, rayos, Elsa, lo siento, no quise decir eso…

– ¿Pongámonos a trabajar en esto, quieres? –le respondió la joven sin inmutarse.

Kyla, se pasó la mano por la frente y apretó los dientes. _Ese maldito dolor_. No importaba que Elsa se esforzara por permanecer impasible, Kyla percibía la emoción directamente sobre sus nervios desprotegidos.

Respiró profundamente. Había entrenado lo suficiente para distraerse y ser capaz de enfocarse en otras cosas cuando le sucedía aquello, pero era muy diferente si se trataba de Elsa. Sobre todo ahora que Kyla socarronamente prescindía tanto de su tratamiento.

No sabía cuánto tiempo podría soportar antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a demandárselo.

Tendría que seguir engañándolo hasta que ya no pudiera resistirlo, cosa que esperaba ocurriera muy lejos de la presencia de Elsa.

– ¿Te molesta si fumo un poco? –pronunció nerviosamente. –Lo haré en la ventana. Me apena mucho, pero me ayuda a concentrarme.

Elsa arqueó las cejas, pero le meneó la cabeza a la sabia que se puso de pie y se encaminó al ventanal triangular que tenía la regente a su espalda. La monarca se giró sobre su silla. Observó a la trigueña sacarse de la bolsa el pequeño fardo en el que se guardaba la pipa y el tabaco.

– ¿Estás segura?, no quiero incomodarte si te disgusta el olor. –insistió la morena mansamente.

–No, está bien. –le aseguró Elsa. –No es como si esta habitación no hubiera conocido el humo del tabaco. –sonrió ligeramente para sí misma, mientras Kyla le asentía y llenaba la cazoleta de su pipa con un puñado de hierba marrón. –Papá solía fumar aquí en las noches cuando se relajaba luego del trabajo y bebía una copa de brandy. Nunca he fumado, pero creo que le he heredado el gusto por el licor. –admitió doloridamente.

Kyla encendió la pipa con una cerilla y se sonrió, agitando la mano para apagar el fuego.

– ¿Así que eres de garganta seca, eh alteza? ¿Quién lo diría? –pronunció colocándose la mano sobre la mejilla como si fuera una mujer de sociedad escandalizada por un jugoso chismorreo. –Ni siquiera tomabas la leche con chocolate cuando eras niña.

–No soy muy buena en realidad, solo… –se encogió de hombros. –Supongo que con el tiempo ha comenzado a agradarme.

–Te entiendo. –le dijo Kyla antes de meterse la boquilla entre los labios y sentarse en el alfeizar de la ventana que abrió en un elegante movimiento.

Elsa observó la expresión de alivio que pareció apoderarse de la sabia mientras esta se llenaba los pulmones con aquellos tostados vapores.

– ¿Te pasa lo mismo con el tabaco? –Inquirió la regente sentándose a su lado cuando la morena resopló ensimismada, expulsando el humo por la nariz. –Nunca te imaginé con esa clase de gusto. No es que te juzgue por ello, claro. –añadió rápidamente.

Kyla suspiró –Podría decirse. –se mordió el labio. –La verdad no planeé que fuera así. Solo… pasó. –sonrió tontamente y le arqueó una ceja a Elsa. – ¿No te parece que me hace ver interesante?

–Para nada. –negó la rubia poco impresionada. –Sólo hará que dejes tu ropa olorosa y ¿Quién se va encargar de eso, eh? –contestó desenfadadamente cuando le sujetó a la sabia las orillas de la capucha de la capa blanca y por un momento solo se quedaron así. Kyla mirando con los ojos amatistas muy abiertos a la regente de Arendelle, quién se encontraba igualmente sorprendida preguntándose por qué había hecho aquello con semejante naturalidad.

Las dos se observaron fijamente. El humo flotaba entre ellas en refinados bucles. Elsa se humedeció los labios. Le pareció notar por un segundo que Kyla se inclinaba hacia ella, pero se había detenido tan velozmente que toda su figura se veía tensa.

La regente abrió las manos, liberando la tela, y se las colocó contra los costados cuando se puso de pie para irse a sentar a la silla de su escritorio. Kyla recargó la frente en el marco de la ventana y se llevó temblorosamente la pipa a la boca aspirando profundamente.

Durante algunos minutos, el silencio reinó en la habitación.

Elsa se cubrió los ojos con una mano. Se preguntó mentalmente si se vería demasiado mal si se vaciaba una medida de brandy en el café en ese momento que se sentía tan nerviosa. Kyla la descontrolaba más de lo que se había imaginado, si bien le extrañó que la temperatura del cuarto no se hubiera precipitado. Miró de reojo a la sabia que parecía tan perturbada como ella y no lo comprendió.

¿Tendrían que resignarse a convivir en esa constante tensión?

Elsa suspiró y meneó la cabeza pacientemente. Posó la vista azulada nuevamente en el pergamino que lucía la poderosa firma del Rey Gregor junto al sello del Sol de Corona y se aclaró la garganta.

–Entonces. –carraspeó, llamando la atención de la sabia a su espalda. –sobre lo que escribiste…

–Ah, sí –balbuceó Kyla distraídamente, acomodándose bien la capa y caminando enérgicamente para inclinarse junto a Elsa. –El… financiamiento por parte del rey Gregor, eso ya lo tienes. El oro te llegará por medio de un mensajero en el siguiente barco que arribe a puerto desde Corona. Eso debe ser en unos dos o tres días.

– ¿Cómo conseguiste disuadirlo? –inquirió Elsa arqueando las cejas.

–Tengo ciertas influencias. –contestó la sabia hinchando el pecho. –Su majestad me debe una. –le sonrió nerviosamente a la regente antes de revelarle el resto de sus motivos. –También… le prometí que le pagarías el treinta por ciento de interés para Septiembre.

– ¡Qué! –soltó Elsa congelando el borde de su escritorio. – ¿Estás loca? ¡Yo no puedo hacer eso! ¿Cómo rayos voy a reunir esa cantidad en ese tiempo?

Kyla le sonrió ampliamente y le hizo un gesto con la mano de que no se preocupara. –Aquí es donde entran en juego tus piezas. Los registros de agricultura y este entusiasta caballero ávido por hacer negocios con Weselton, ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Brokk?

–Sí. –respondió la regente sin comprender del todo. – ¿Qué hay con él?

–Lo vas a enviar a Weselton a parlamentar. –le dijo como si resultara la acción más lógica. – ¿Sabías que es tres cuartos Danés por parte de su madre y que siempre ha esperado ser de utilidad como una extensión del brazo de la corona? El hará lo que sea por congraciarse contigo y con esa nación. Lo enviarás a hablar con el Duque. ¿Ese tipo bajito de anteojos y voz chillona? Es inconfundible.

– ¿Sobre qué? –le espetó Elsa todavía perdida.

–Sobre lo acomedido que es Arendelle ante los problemas de otros reinos. –le contestó Kyla extendiéndole las manos en tono jovial. –Verás, no estás para enterarte ni yo para decirte, pero Weselton va a tener una austera cosecha este año. Y en cambio este país… – sonrió ojeando el tomo de cuero negro que tenía Elsa sobre el escritorio. –Jujuju, no sé cuánto akevitt te bebiste por Freyja, pero vas a utilizar esa flota más rápido de lo que piensas.

–Eso no lo sabes.

–Fresas, cerezas, salmón y bacalao. De ahí se pagará todo. Recuérdalo. Solo evita que conviertan el bacalao en lutefisk. –hizo un gesto de desagrado y continuó. –cúrenlo como el salmón y expórtalo. La ley de la oferta y la demanda te va a beneficiar. Lo puedes vender todo al doble de su valor o negociar una excepción en el arancel. Lo que te venga mejor. Con suerte, tu subordinado Brokk será tan entusiasta que hará pensar a Weselton que Arendelle tiene mucho más para ofrecer.

– ¿Y no es así? –preguntó Elsa frunciendo el entrecejo.

–Claro que sí. –respondió Kyla alegremente.

Elsa se encogió de hombros.

–No entiendo por qué debería de enfatizarse eso.

La sabia le sonrió misteriosamente.

–Porque tú ya no quieres hacer negocios con ese país.

Elsa la miró atónita, pero la morena no se inmutó.

–Kyla, lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido.

–Soy una sabia, no debe tenerlo. –respondió encogiéndose de hombros. –Nos gusta hablar en acertijos o en latín. ¿Sabías que en España los sabios hasta bailan? –Soltó Kyla tronando los dedos a la altura de sus orejas mientras pisaba fuerte con los tacones de sus botas sobre la duela ante la estupefacción de la regente que la miró con la boca medio abierta y las cejas torcidas.

– ¡Es en serio! –Chilló la morena con una sonrisa al esquivar la bola de papel congelado que Elsa le lanzó a la cara.

…

Titus giró los ojos cuando la vio y casi se salió del Ouzerí (taberna especializada en Ouzo) al que se había ido a meter durante su breve estancia en Creta. Su padre lo había enviado a esa ciudad en busca de mercenarios competentes y aunque tenía apenas veinte años y era el hijo menor acostumbrado a que se pensara lo peor de él, el príncipe de la ciudad de los palacios jamás se había sentido tan agraviado como las ocasiones en las que se topó con aquella extraña joven de cabello salvaje, que una vez más parecía entrometerse en su camino.

No importaba a donde fuera Titus, ahí estaba ella por alguna razón haciendo alguna cosa indistinta y generalmente era una pretenciosa. No le extrañó proviniendo de una sabia de Corona, (si podía interpretar correctamente sus suposiciones por el emblema que le pendía del cuello bajo esa curiosa capa de diseño extranjero) Por algún motivo, algo en esa chica, lo inquietaba.

El barbado tomó la decisión de sentarse en su mesa y aclarar el misterio.

– ¿Nos conocemos de alguna parte, sabia? –inquirió el castaño dando un trago de su propia jarra de cerveza oscura antes de colocarla sobre la mesa de madera.

Miró fijamente los ojos violetas que lo escrutaron brevemente tras los párpados caídos de la morena que le sonrió, soltando un bufido. Titus frunció el entrecejo al verla más de cerca. Era muy alta, pero su rostro era muy joven. Debía ser mucho menor que él, aunque a juzgar por la botella casi vacía de Ouzo que tenía la chica junto a su plato de _souvláki_ (alambres de carne con vegetales griego) había logrado engañar bien al tabernero.

La morena se encogió de hombros y le dio otro trago a su licor de uvas maduras y anís. El barbado apretó los dientes y la miró peligrosamente.

–Escucha, moza, tal vez no sepas quién soy yo, pero –

–Eres Titus, hijo de Argus. –respondió la sabia sonriente con la mirada violeta brillante. –Heredero menor del señor de los palacios. Tu padre está buscando quién pueda resolverle el laberinto de su castillo. ¿De verdad creen que siga morando un minotauro ahí? –inquirió alzando una ceja con petulancia.

– ¿Cómo sabes eso? –soltó el barbado desconfiadamente.

– ¿Cómo no hacerlo? –respondió la morena enigmáticamente, metiéndose un trozo de pan pita con carne a la boca.

Titus frunció el entrecejo y se llevó nerviosamente la jarra de cerveza a los labios. Había escuchado de las habilidades ocultas de los sabios, pero nunca vio a alguien tan joven que perteneciera a esa orden, o que resultara tan atemorizante.

La muchacha se rio por lo bajo y lo estudió con sumo cuidado.

–Me temo que no, Titus. No nos conocemos. Aunque tal vez deberíamos. –pronunció meneando ligeramente el licor de su copa. –Me gusta resolver enigmas. Yo podría mostrarle a tu padre el camino de ese laberinto, y también del otro que es el que verdaderamente le interesa. Claro que, tendría que esperar un poco. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes.

– ¿Crees que esa es forma de dirigirte a la realeza, sabia? –inquirió el príncipe desde toda su altura.

–Me disculpo, su alteza. No soy buena con los protocolos. –pronunció la morena con una risa armoniosa y las mejillas sonrojadas. –Supongo que mi problema ha sido que me expusieron muy joven a las cortes y ya no me maravillan. –le sonrió ampliamente al barbado que arqueó las cejas en su estupefacción. – ¿Te pasó algo similar, príncipe de los palacios?

– Estás intoxicada. –comprendió el muchacho sonriendo divertidamente. –No creí que sería posible, pero creo que ya empiezas a agradarme. –Titus cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y le hizo una seña a una de las camareras, solicitándole un buen plato de cordero asado que se dispuso a compartir con la alegre joven que pidió descorchar otra botella de Ouzo. – ¿Y a qué se debe el entusiasmo, sabia?

– ¿Qué no se nota? –respondió la joven alzándole la copa. –Estoy celebrando. –explicó con una sonrisa irónica que le amargó la expresión. –He hecho la cosa más importante que le pudo haber pasado a mi reino en generaciones. Un milagro.

–No parece alegrarte mucho. –razonó el barbado estudiándole la pinta.

– ¿Has escuchado de esos casos donde se es exitoso en el trabajo y desafortunado en el amor? –El barbado le asintió. –Pues no bromean con esa basura. –le advirtió dando un trago largo a su copa de vino y exhalando pesadamente. –Es… es una porquería. Todo me sale mal en ese aspecto. –se dijo ensimismada.

– ¿Y por qué perder el tiempo en esos asuntos? –soltó el barbado con extrañeza. –Los sabios no pueden casarse, ¿no es así? ¿Eso no les permite amar de una forma más libre?

Titus le dedicó una sonrisa seductora ante la que Kyla se soltó a reír histéricamente.

–Buena suerte con eso, galán. No tienes nada ahí abajo que pueda interesarme. –le expresó despectivamente arqueándole la ceja. –y te faltan dos cosas justo aquí que disfruto apreciar tanto como tú. –le dijo gesticulando sobre sus propios pechos.

El barbado se echó a reír y la miró de arriba a abajo totalmente decepcionado.

–No sé por qué no me sorprende.

–No lastimes tu ego, príncipe. Algunas cosas simplemente son como son.

– ¿Y cómo satisfaces a una doncella, sabia? –inquirió el joven, apoyando la barbilla en una mano mientras le sonreía descaradamente. – ¿No te hacen falta algunas partes indispensables en la anatomía?

–Lo que nos falta en equipamiento se compensa con habilidad. –respondió la sabia curvando los labios y devolviéndole el gesto mientras se limpiaba con la lengua la grasa de los dedos de forma sugestiva.

– ¿Así que sabes llevar a las mujeres hasta el final? –preguntó divertidamente incrédulo.

–Probablemente mejor que tú. –respondió la morena llenándose la copa.

–Entonces brindemos por eso. –sonrió el príncipe alzando su jarra espumosa. –porque lo único más hermoso de una mujer en el bello acto del amor carnal es que sean dos las doncellas que pinten ese cuadro.

–Creo que estamos de acuerdo por fin en algo. –le exclamó la sabia, cuando hicieron chocar los cristales de sus vasos.

Al terminarse la carne y el licor, y la charla entre aquel par de extraños se extendió hasta que se les derritieron las velas, Titus intentó llevar la diversión a otro tipo de establecimiento, (ante las negativas de la sabia que argumentaba que no serviría de mucho dado que ella ya no podía sentir nada del todo) pero el barbado insistió resultando aquello en una excursión infructuosa. Kyla estaba tan arruinada que se pasó la noche llorando y diciendo sandeces que tenían que ver con viajar al oeste, un árbol mágico, escribir un libro y decepcionar a su abuela en el hombro de una completa desconocida que al menos la escuchó con paciencia sin necesidad de hacer nada y que fue recompensada de todos modos por Titus, que pagó y se llevó a la sabia en brazos cuando ningún poder en el mundo fue capaz de despertarla a la mañana siguiente, que la morena pareció simplemente haber retornado del mundo de los muertos en desmayada mortificación, doliéndose por sus estúpidas decisiones de la noche anterior y agradecida de cierto modo por la contradictoria decencia de aquel personaje tan descarriado.

Ese hecho fue el que la convenció de cambiar sus planes.

El barbado y la morena se estrecharon las manos cerrando el trato con el que Kyla prometía presentarse ante el Rey Argus para demostrarle sus misteriosas habilidades.

Cuando el príncipe regresó a Cnosos con aquella única desgarbada muchacha en lugar del batallón que esperaba obtener el Rey, Titus casi fue desheredado hasta que la joven entró y salió del laberinto en una pieza, presentándole tranquilamente al soberano el cofre con las catorce monedas de oro que se decía cuidaba la bestia que Kyla nunca esclareció si encontró o no entre los pasillos de aquel amurallado complejo que le tomó medio día dominar.

La sabia sólo solicitó como pago por la hazaña: el libre acceso a las bibliotecas de los diez palacios, impartirle un año de tutelaje a Titus y escoger la fecha en la que entraría a resolver el segundo laberinto. La expresión de suficiencia de la morena y el gesto contraído de su padre sería algo que el barbado no olvidaría jamás en la vida.

El príncipe y la sabia se volvieron inseparables desde entonces.

…

–Tengo miedo. –sollozó Elsa.

–Lo sé. –le contestó la Reina acariciando el flequillo platinado de su hija. –pero ya pasará.

Elsa tenía doce años el día que manchó sus sábanas de sangre en ese traumático hecho que marcó el fin de su infancia y pese a haber sabido lo que ocurriría de antemano, eso no evitó que el colchón y sus paredes terminaran congelados por la impresión. Se pasó toda esa mañana abrazada a las faldas de su madre como si volviera a ser una chiquilla de tres años que hipaba desconsoladamente por una rodilla lastimada y simplemente creyó que pasarían meses antes de que lograra volver a ver a su padre a la cara.

Había dejado de ser una niña para convertirse en otra cosa que aún no comprendía del todo. No una mujer, ni una joven, sino algo antes de eso, indefinido y atemorizante. La heredera de Arendelle no se sentía preparada todavía para aquello, porque su cuerpo estaba cambiando para adaptarse a algo que ni siquiera sabía si quería hacer del todo. No quería lidiar con eso. Ni con la magia, ni con la confusión en su corazón, ni con el reino. Deseaba solo poder desaparecer.

– ¿Por qué tienen que pasar estas cosas? –susurraba acurrucada en la cama con su madre, donde los copos de nieve ya comenzaban a amontonarse sobre la alfombra.

Idun sonrió ante el pequeño drama que estaba montando su primogénita, justo como ella lo había hecho a su edad y seguramente cada jovencita que alcanzaba la pubertad.

–Es parte de crecer, cariño. Sé que es doloroso dejar de ser una niña pequeña; pero lo que te depara después de esto es fascinante.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? –inquirió la rubia torciendo las cejas en forma demandante.

–Bueno, en realidad no lo sé. –admitió la Reina al encogerse de hombros y sonreírse por el gesto ceñudo de la princesa que le resopló airadamente. –supongo que eso depende de ti.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio observando cómo crepitaban las llamas en los maderos de la chimenea. Elsa se revolvió en su sitio y se aferró a la capa de su madre.

–Mamá, ¿y si soy yo de quien habla la profecía? –le soltó inquietamente.

Ese temor la había perseguido desde que lastimó a su hermana y comprendió los versos de los tapices que pendían en las paredes de aquel cuarto subterráneo. Las palabras las cargaba encima como si se las hubieran marcado sobre la frente. No le permitían siquiera verse en un espejo sin sentir aversión por su reflejo. Por el monstruo en el que estaba destinada a convertirse.

La Reina la envolvió fuerte con su brazo y la miró afectuosamente.

– ¿Cómo podrías serlo? Tú no tienes un corazón helado, Elsa.

–Pero mi magia… –masculló. –No quiero crecer, no quiero nunca ser la Reina, ni lastimar a nadie, ni…

–Shhh… Tú eres muy sensible, Elsa. Nunca podrías tener la naturaleza del gobernante de esa canción.

–Pero… –la princesa se mordió el labio y sus ojos azul cobalto brillaron cuando las lágrimas le nublaron la mirada. –no se supone que yo deba sentir algo, por mis poderes.

La Reina la tomó por las mejillas y la miró fijamente devolviéndole una compasiva vista del color del cielo despejado mientras le limpiaba a su hija el rostro con los pulgares y la obsequiaba con una confortante sonrisa maternal.

–Elsa. ¿En verdad crees posible que el sol deje de calentar si se lo pides? –la princesa frunció el entrecejo al sopesarlo. –Es una fuerza de la naturaleza, –le susurró la Reina. –incontrolable. Así es también el corazón. Puedes desear dominarlo, pero eso no bastará.

– ¿Entonces qué debería hacer? –le inquirió afligida.

–Escucharlo. –respondió la Reina pacientemente.

Elsa repasó mentalmente los pensamientos que había conservado bien ocultos en su interior y se estremeció culposamente.

–Pero me asusta lo que me dice la mayor parte del tiempo. –susurró contrariadamente.

–Las cosas que importan siempre lo hacen. –le contestó Idun, pasando los dedos por el trenzado platinado de su joven princesa. –Pero siempre es peor lamentarse.

–No quisiera hacerlo. –admitió la rubia mirando por la ventana y clavando la vista en el fiordo.

Escuchar a su corazón mientras se ocultaba y no sentía. Ese día Elsa comprendió que sus padres diferían en sus maneras de pensar; pero nunca pudo perdonarse que el consejo de su padre fuera el que optara seguir por temor a aceptar su propia verdad. La que era mejor conservar en las sombras junto con su magia y aquellos inquietantes sentimientos.

…

Kyla se enderezó temblorosamente apoyando las manos en el lavamanos y respirando profundo. Se acercó la jarra de vidrio a los labios y se enjuagó la boca varias veces antes de comenzar a beber el líquido como desaforada. Arrancó un puñado de hojas de menta de un manojo que tenía junto a la mesa y comenzó a mascarlas dolorosamente en su humillación.

Era la séptima mañana continua que vomitaba.

Se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente sudorosa y observó los cansados ojos violetas que le devolvían la mirada desde el reflejo del espejo en donde estudiaba su macilento aspecto. Sonrió débilmente. Al menos lo demás le estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan, lo que tenía a Elsa sumamente contenta y prácticamente haciendo nevar dentro de su estudio cada que la sabia la visitaba para brindarle noticias sobre lo bien que marchaba su intrépido movimiento financiero.

Pese a que no habían podido encontrarse demasiado debido a la cantidad de trabajo que cada una tenía entre manos, Kyla pensaba que simplemente la visión de la sonrisa de Elsa lo valía absolutamente todo.

Corría la tercera semana de Mayo y todo lo que Kyla había vaticinado se había cumplido punto por punto. Brokk había hecho un excelente trabajo como parlamentario y estrechó las relaciones con Weselton lo suficiente para que Elsa lograra negociar la exención de los castigados aranceles. Las materias primas de Arendelle se excedieron por completo y los productos que la sabía le señaló a la regente y muchos más alcanzaron su punto más álgido como no se había visto en una década.

Toda la población estaba ocupada realizando alguna tarea, cosechando, pescando, hilando, curando, embalando…

Arendelle entero zumbaba y marchaba cual mecanismo bien aceitado. En los astilleros se habían afanado incansablemente en la construcción de las naves de modelo _clipper_ , que eran más rápidas y eficientes que los galeones de antaño, y con un diseño que favorecía la capacidad de carga y la velocidad. La primera nave de las cinco que conformarían la flota, fue la  _Gungir_ , traída directamente de Inglaterra, y que botarían con su primer cargamento esa tarde (luego de pasar una concienzuda inspección previa).

Anna había tenido la brillante idea de celebrar la ocasión y se estaba organizando un halling en la ciudadela, cuya animosidad se extendería por todo el malecón y la plaza del pueblo.

Cuando Kyla tomó un baño esa tarde y se engalanó, ataviándose en uno de esos típicos vestidos negros de dobladillos floreados del país norteño, no pudo evitar conservar su estilo sureño con su blusón de mangas sueltas y el peinado alto con pequeñas flores blancas que Gerda le colocó en el trenzado del que caían mechones largos por debajo de sus hombros, detalle tan característico de su villa en Corona.

Bajó aprisa las escaleras, casi chocando con Anna quien también salía retrasada, luciendo un conjunto parecido al suyo, solo que de color verde oscuro y blusa y chaleco más tradicional, con sus inconfundibles trenzas gemelas batiéndose contra su pecho. Ambas se sonrieron y se encaminaron al puerto, en donde pudieron presenciar desde primera fila cómo Elsa bautizaba la embarcación rompiendo una botella de vino contra el fuerte casco y entregándole el corcho recuperado al capitán. Dedicó unas palabras en el idioma antiguo para desearle un viaje calmo y un pronto retorno a la dedicada tripulación que zarparía ese día a través de los fiordos y una vez que el Gungir se perdió en el horizonte, dieron comienzo los festejos.

Anna se separó de Kyla alegremente y se enfiló a la plaza, donde ya sonaba la música, mientras la sabia se sonreía y caminaba hacia la regente de Arendelle, que usaba un vestido azul marino de halling, (aunque mucho más elegante que otro que Kyla hubiese visto) y saco a juego, con sus guantes. En realidad el detalle más novedoso de la rubia se le notaba en el cabello, pues lo había dejado descansar de su ajustado moño y lo llevaba trenzado a la espalda atado con un brillante listón azul, como Kyla recordaba habérselo visto en sus primeros viajes. Elsa le sonreía insegura, pero la sabia la saludó animadamente.

–Así usabas el cabello cuando eras niña. –le dijo con la mirada resplandeciente.

La regente observó también lo bien que se le veía el rostro a la morena cuando lograba domarse la cabellera y le devolvió el gesto.

–Creí que la ocasión merecía un toque más festivo. –comentó Elsa sonriendo tímidamente.

–Me gusta. –soltó Kyla de inmediato. –siempre se te ha visto bien llevar el cabello trenzado.

–Es muy típico, ¿no? –le preguntó Elsa no muy convencida, pasándose los dedos enguantados por el largo trenzado que se colocó por sobre el hombro.

Kyla negó con la cabeza.

–Pero tú no lo eres. Te ves preciosa. –le dijo honestamente.

Elsa le sonrió, sintiendo que el calor se le agolpaba en las mejillas ya desde esas horas (y sin necesidad de recurrir a alguna bebida con alcohol) y caminó a lado de la sabia, charlando y curioseando en los distintos puestos distribuidos en el malecón en los que probaron  _kringlers_  (pretzels de hojaldre),  _kanelsnurrers_  (rollos de canela) y  _chokladbolls_  (bolas de chocolate) con ron.

Kyla le contó a Elsa un par de anécdotas que le habían acontecido en los sombríos territorios de los galos mientras le explicaba cómo comer entrañas de oveja no le había resultado tan descabellado luego de varios días sin probar bocado, y que los juegos de las Montañas Altas implicaban bailes con espadas y las bodas incluían nudos célticos que eran imposibles de deshacer.

Elsa la escuchaba atentamente y se maravillaba y sorprendía por sus andanzas, aunque en muchos otros momentos le hacía gestos en los que buscaba darle alguna reprimenda a la morena que sólo se reía a manera de disculpa.

Las linternas decorativas de las calles y la explanada ya estaban iluminadas cuando entraron a la ciudadela. Flotaban en el aire las melodías de los violines, el  _bukkehorn_  (cuerno de chivo) y las  _seljefløytes_ (Flautas de sauce) Kyla consiguió un par de jarras de cerveza clara y la regente y la sabia brindaron por su primer trabajo exitoso juntas mientras observaban la actividad de las parejas que danzaban sobre los adoquines o saludaban de vez en cuando a la pelirroja princesa que bailaba jubilosamente dando giros y que les agitaba la mano desde lejos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Fue mientras Elsa miraba contenta dentro de la espumosa claridad de la jarra que sostenía entre los dedos, que Kyla la sacó de su estado reflexivo cuando se alzó en toda su altura y le tendió la mano.

–Baila conmigo. –le dijo con simpleza.

Elsa se encogió en su asiento y abrió grandes los ojos azules, mirando a su alrededor.

–N-no podría, Kyla. Nunca lo he hecho de esta forma. –admitió nerviosamente.

La morena se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Y qué? Es un halling. El objeto es divertirse, Elsa. Ven, baila conmigo. –la animó.

Elsa dudó unos segundos, pero clavó la mirada en aquellos ojos amatistas que le sonreían y sin pensarlo extendió la mano enguantada que colocó sobre la palma de la morena que la condujo alegremente a la pista de baile, en donde las personas que pudieron notar que su alteza se integraba a la ronda la recibieron con cálidos aplausos y sonrisas; pero Elsa no los escuchaba, les sonrió jovialmente, pero casi no les prestó atención.

Todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en Kyla, quién como siempre estaba sacándola de su zona de confort. La estaba haciendo actuar como verdaderamente deseaba hacerlo. Era como si no pudiera pretender delante de ella porque era capaz de verla como era en realidad y eso la aterraba, pero al mismo tiempo le hacía sentir una emoción indescriptible.

Se colocaron una frente a la otra en una hilera de personas que hizo lo mismo, esperando que comenzara la siguiente pieza.

_–Uno, dos, tres…_

Gerda se colocó las manos sobre los labios con los ojos brillantes y casi se echó a llorar en los brazos de Kai, mientras Anna miraba también la escena desde su propio sitio en la orilla opuesta de la pista con la boca completamente abierta. ¡La princesa regente estaba bailando! Sonreía y reía en compañía de la morena que la guiaba. Su alteza se movía graciosamente y sus manos y brazos se entrelazaban con los de la sabia o algún extraño que formara parte de uno de los tantos círculos que se armaron en la explanada como parte de aquella tradicional coreografía que incluía pequeños saltos, zapateos y cambios de pareja cada que se modificaba de compás mientras se aplaudía.

El ama de llaves estudió a su alteza. No había ansiedad ni miedo en su rostro, ni rigidez en su cuerpo, ni rastros de hielo. Era solo una joven más que se divertía como los otros. Despreocupada y ligera.

Simplemente Feliz.

Era como estar presenciando un verdadero milagro. La mujer se enredó las manos en el delantal y vibró nerviosamente. No cabía duda de que la joven Frei era lo que su alteza necesitaba y tendría que asegurarse de que la sabia evitara causarle pesares a la heredera de Arendelle.

Tendría que hablar con ella sobre lo que había descubierto.

El ritmo de la música se había vuelto más alegre y los músicos dieron paso al Haugelat (el halling de la colina de las hadas) la ronda se rompió y todo mundo tomó una pareja. Los dedos de Kyla se cerraron en la mano de Elsa y se movieron hacia la orilla de la pista en donde se dispusieron a efectuar aquel baile. La canción contaba la historia de un joven que se había perdido en el bosque donde las hadas le cantaron para conducirlo hasta su reino. Elsa definitivamente podía sentir algo mágico ocurriendo ahí y que no era para nada parecido a sus poderes sobre el hielo y la nieve; pero lo percibía en la ligereza de sus pies y la facilidad con la que su risa le abandonaba la garganta.

Kyla y ella se reían y bailaban al ritmo de las flautas y los violines como si esos seres mágicos de la tonada también las guiaran hacia el camino que era correcto.

Elsa giraba elegantemente con las manos en la cintura y Kyla la rodeaba saltando ligeramente en círculos como lo hacían los varones y algunas otras mujeres jóvenes que bailaban en pareja así como ellas. Kyla levantaba las manos por sobre sus costados y trataba de cercar a la regente mientras ella se escabullía y sonreía como lo marcaba el baile.

El compás cambió, volviéndose veloz y animado.

Aquel era el momento perfecto para que las parejas se lucieran tratando de impresionar a su acompañante, por lo que Kyla se flexionó mientras saltaba de manera continua y daba un par de saltos acrobáticos, girando sobre su eje, lo que hizo que su falda y cabellera se movieran de manera hipnótica, para rematar con el rítmico zapateo que Elsa se había esperado de aquella oriunda de Corona.

Terminado su estribillo, le había llegado el turno a Elsa de decidir si el despliegue de su pareja la había impresionado. La morena le sonrió y la rubia dio un par de pasos atrás haciéndose la difícil. La sabia pronunció su gesto y cercó a la regente con la agilidad de un cervatillo, insistiendo en aquel cortejo.

La regente soltó una carcajada, pero se rindió ante el galanteo.

Finalmente Kyla le extendió la mano y Elsa la tomó. Dejó que la morena la hiciera girar, pasándole el brazo por encima, Elsa la sujetó del hombro dándole la espalda y Kyla le tomó la otra mano mientras seguían girando al ritmo de la música.

La sabia acercó los labios al oído de la regente que se ruborizó ante el ejercicio y esa alucinante cercanía.

–Bailas muy bien el Halling para no haberlo hecho nunca en compañía. –le susurró alegremente Kyla.

–Y tú también lo haces para ser una extranjera de Corona. –respondió la regente casi sin aire.

Kyla le sonrió e hizo girar a Elsa varias veces antes de sujetarla nuevamente entre sus brazos. Por primera vez se vieron frente a frente.

–Hola. –suspiró la morena mirándola fijamente.

–Hola. –contestó la regente con los dedos cerrados sobre el hombro de la sabia.

Estaban tan cerca que pudieron percibir sus respiraciones agitadas Elsa alzó la barbilla y ahogó un suspiro mientras Kyla pareció contener la respiración con la vista perdida dentro del azul de sus ojos.

Una aclamación las sacó de su ensimismamiento cuando un joven que bailaba al centro de la pista efectuó una pirueta en el aire y logró patear un sombrero que pendía en lo alto de una vara, lanzándolo lejos.

Las dos sonrieron aliviadamente, separándose para aplaudir junto con el resto de las parejas y espectadores del baile.

Elsa se aclaró la garganta y Kyla le dedicó una rígida reverencia que su alteza le reconoció, observando cómo la morena se alejaba y la dejaba ahí con el corazón palpitándole en el pecho.

…

– _Voy a morir aquí_. –gimió Kyla dándole una calada a su pipa humeante bajo el sauce del jardín real. – _Mi cuerpo se prenderá fuego de manera espontánea y mis felices cenizas serán barridas por el viento a este ritmo._

Kyla se pasó la mano por el cabello y se enredó un mechón en las puntas de sus dedos en su habitual gesto de nerviosismo.

No sabía lo que pasaría. No podía ver si su imprudencia le destruía la vida a Elsa o si vivirían felices por siempre. Desconocía si las cosas debían o podían cambiar entre ellas. La incertidumbre la estaba enloqueciendo. No sabía si sería capaz de dar ese salto de fe cuando tenía que atenerse a ese destino. Pero al mismo tiempo le era imposible aceptar que podría perderla.

Tenía que creer que sus decisiones eran las correctas.

La sabia se colocó la mano sobre el pecho y cerró los ojos percibiendo su propio palpitar.

–  _¿Ya estaré lejos cuando vaya por mí?_

–Te he visto aquí antes. –le susurró una voz adentrándose bajo las ramas del árbol.

Kyla le sonrió a Elsa, asintiéndole sin dejar de respirar el humo de su pipa. La regente siguió avanzando hacia ella.

–En mis sueños, muchas veces. –le aclaró Elsa arqueándole las cejas. Kyla tiró las cenizas de su pipa al suelo y las pisó, meneando la punta del pie hasta que se extinguieron por completo.

–Aquí nos conocimos. –contestó la sabía con simpleza. –De todos los lugares, lo tuvimos que hacer aquí.

Elsa frunció el entrecejo y Kyla se guardó la pipa. La morena se recargó en el tronco y suspiró.

–El sauce es un árbol muy especial, Elsa. Se dice que puede conducir la magia entre sus ramas. Las brujas usaban la madera de su corteza para hacer las varas con las que hacían sus sortilegios.

–Siempre me ha gustado estar bajo su sombra. –admitió Elsa tocando la superficie del árbol con la palma enguantada. –Aunque en realidad no tenía idea de nada de eso. ¿Qué tiene que ver que conduzca la magia?

–Podría decirse que el sauce nos atrajo y nos conectó de alguna forma. –susurró Kyla pasando saliva. –Hace años y cada vez que hemos necesitado contactarnos, lo hemos hecho a través de él.

Elsa se sostuvo la barbilla con la mano e hizo memoria. Si. El árbol siempre se había mantenido constante, ¿pero eso qué significaba?

–No te equivocaste al hacerte preguntas sobre mis ojos. –le dijo Kyla como contestando su pregunta. –No tienen un color natural. Hay magia en ellos, como la hay dentro de ti, aunque es distinta. Yo –

Elsa abrió los ojos como platos y pareció comprenderlo.

–Puedes ver la verdad… –le soltó aturdida. –tú puedes…

Kyla le asintió. Elsa se alejó dos pasos y se apretó las manos sobre el pecho sintiendo que el corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora. Kyla lo sabía. Conocía sus sentimientos tanto como ella estaba al tanto de los de la morena. ¿Fue por eso que se frenó en cada ocasión? ¿Por alguna idea honorable? ¿Por protegerla? ¿Por cobarde? Menudo par de idiotas estaban hechas, se pensó con enfado.

Se sentía indignada. Con Kyla por no tomar la oportunidad injusta que tenía en sus manos y consigo misma por no hacer otra cosa más que encogerse de miedo en toda ocasión que tuvieron de acercarse en todas esas semanas que habían transcurrido en mortificante y estúpida tensión.

Por aceptar mantener la farsa que tenía tan bien montada.

_Ocultalo…_

Elsa se mordió el labio. Ya no iba a hacerlo más. Dio un paso hacia adelante y se arrancó el guante derecho arrojándolo al suelo mientras con la mano descubierta se desprendió del que le quedaba. Kyla la miró atónita.

_No sientas…_

Elsa simplemente ya no supo cómo confinar esas emociones. La estaban consumiendo. Si la tormenta no la devoraba, lo haría la negación de su propia humanidad. Las palmas le cosquilleaban con necesidad. Respiró profundamente, armándose de valor. Extendió sus temblorosas manos y las colocó cuidadosa, pero decididamente sobre las mejillas de la aturdida sabia.

Sintiendo por vez primera su verdadera calidez.

Elsa quiso sonreír y llorar al mismo tiempo ante el contacto. Aquello era mil veces mejor que soñar. Sus ojos de hielo se sumergieron dentro de esa mirada brillante color amatista y una corriente eléctrica se apoderó de su cuerpo.

_No dejes que lo sepan…_

Ya lo resolvería, ya pensaría cómo lo manejaría. Sabía que era insensato. Egoísta, pero no le importaba, Kyla tenía que escucharlo de sus labios. Lo que le decía su corazón. Lo que no dejaba de escuchar dentro de sí misma y que ya no podía silenciar por más que lo intentaba. La morena la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios separados en un jadeo ahogado como si esa verdad que reflejaba Elsa en aquel momento pudiera cambiarlo todo.

–Te quiero. –le dijo la regente con los ojos brillantes. –Lo sabes, estúpida. Te quiero.

–Elsa…

Los brazos de Kyla le cayeron a los costados y cerró los ojos. Por un momento perdió toda la rigidez de los hombros y el cuello. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió ligera. Como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima.

_Tada hitori mayoikomu tabi no naka de / **Fue en mi viaje que perdí el rumbo en aislamiento**_

_Kokoro dake samayotte tachitsukushita / **Mi corazón era el errante mientras yo seguía inmóvil**_

_Demo ima wa tooku made arukidaseru / **Pero ahora puedo caminar muy lejos,**_

_Sou Kimi to kono michi de deatte kara / **Tras haberte conocido en esta senda**_

Sus rostros estaban juntos, muy juntos, Elsa se estremeció ante la sensación de vacío que se le formaba en el estómago. Nunca se había permitido tener a alguien tan cerca y le resultaba vertiginoso e irreal. Salvo que esta vez estaba sucediendo de verdad. El pecho le golpeteaba con fuerza y las rodillas se le debilitaron.

La sabia inclinó el rostro y sus frentes se tocaron. Elsa cerró los ojos al escuchar la respiración entrecortada de kyla y percibir el fantasma de las largas manos que le flotaron indecisamente sobre la cintura.

_Tabibito-tachi ga utau mishiranu uta mo / **Los viajeros cantaban canciones desconocidas,**_

_Natsukashiku kikoete kuru yo tada Kimi to iru to / **pero me resultan familiares al escucharlas contigo.**_

De pronto para Kyla todo se convirtió en un zumbido. Sus dudas, sus temores, el destino. Ya no importaba. No importaba lo que sucediera. Solo estaban ellas. Haría lo que fuera. Se lanzaría al infierno y volvería.

Lo haría todo por Elsa.

–Elsa, yo… –susurró la morena desmayadamente.

–Lo sé…

La regente y la viajera rozaron sus labios y su realidad se resquebrajó. Todo lo que habían sido hasta el momento estaba cambiando y ya no podrían darle marcha atrás. Estaban construyendo su propio momento determinante y durante aquel breve instante en el que intercambiaron el aliento se convencieron de que valía la pena averiguar a dónde las conduciría.

_Yumemita sekai ga dokoka ni aru nara / **Si el mundo que veo en mis sueños existe en algún lugar**_

_Sagashi ni yukou ka kaze no mukou e / **Busquémoslo más allá de los vientos.**_

_Itetsuku yoake no / **si es un frío amanecer**_

_Kawaita mahiru no / **un seco mediodía**_

_Furueru yamiyo no / **una noche aterradora**_

_Hate o mi ni yukou / **o el fin de la tierra, vayamos a verlo.**_

Elsa percibía el gusto del tabaco en la boca de Kyla, era fuerte y tostado, como chocolate amargo; pero la suavidad de sus labios lo volvió dulce. Mordió ligeramente su labio inferior para probarlo y la sabia se encogió entre sus brazos por el trato.

Elsa se sonrió para sus adentros. Era como si luego de años de mantener su sentido del tacto aprisionado este se encontrara hambriento y ahora codiciara palparlo todo.

El aliento fresco de Elsa se mezclaba con la acalorada respiración de Kyla, formando pequeñas nubes de vaho que flotaron por sobre sus cabezas Los dedos de la regente serpentearon por sobre los hombros de la sabia y se entrelazaron tras su nuca acariciándole los largos mechones azabaches.

La regente gimió ligeramente cuando la extranjera le acarició los costados y le recorrió la espalda con las yemas de los dedos, aferrándola contra sí, susurrándole su nombre en el oído y plantándole pequeños besos en el cuello ante el frenesí de la monarca que parecía simplemente ambicionar que sus cuerpos se fundieran en uno solo.

Elsa sentía tanto calor en su interior que por un momento le pareció ridícula la idea de albergar una tormenta implacable dentro de su persona. Resultaba necio e inverosímil cuando todo lo que la llenaba en ese momento era el amor que le profesaba a su incondicional amiga de la infancia aunado a la felicidad que le provocaba apreciar ese sentimiento brillando en la mirada púrpura de Kyla que parecía fulgurar con luz propia. Elsa le tomó el rostro por las mejillas y se perdió en esa asombrosa contemplación.

_Sabishisa o shitte iru Kimi no hitomi / **Tus ojos conocen la soledad**  
Mabataite sono iro o Utsusu kara /  **porque resplandecen y reflejan ese color**_

–Estás en casa. –le dijo la rubia en voz baja, repartiéndole a la morena pequeños besos en la mandíbula y los labios. –Arendelle siempre será tu hogar.

_Takaku sora made tonde mikazuki ni Naru / **Si subiera al cielo y me volviera la luna**  
Hakka-iro no hoshi wa kitto namida no kakera /  **Las estrellas seguramente serían mis lágrimas**_

Kyla suspiró torciendo las cejas. Creyó que bien podría dejar que sus pulmones colapsaran nuevamente y morir ahí, siempre y cuando sucediera así en los brazos de la regente de Arendelle y ella la mirara perpetuamente de esa forma, como en ese instante en el que el más vivo sentimiento le resplandecía en las enormes y oscuras pupilas.

No necesitaría abordar nunca más una nave, a menos que fuera para seguir a Elsa a donde quisiera. Al fin del mundo si eso era lo que deseaba.

_Higashi no kuni no minato nishi no umibe /_ **El puerto en el país del este, la costa occidental**  
Kurai mori de minami no machi kin no tou /  **En el bosque oscuro, la ciudad sureña, una torre dorada**  
Kita no oka mizu ni yureteta onaji tsuki ga /  **En las montañas norteñas, la misma luna se mece en el agua**

Ambas se abrazaron y Elsa ensortijó entre sus dedos uno de los mechones de Kyla, cuando la viajera escondió el rostro en el cuello de la regente.

–Esta no es conducta propia de una sabia, –le susurró burlonamente. –podrían hacer que recuerdes tus votos con flagelos.

–No me importa. –le contestó la morena con la voz amortiguada por la piel de la rubia. –Todavía soy solo yo.

–Pero pronto serás ordenada.

–Y tú portarás una corona sobre tu cabeza.

–Eso tampoco me importa mucho en estos momentos. –admitió la princesa regente. Kyla se separó de Elsa para mirarla a los ojos.

Ambas se sonrieron y volvieron a besarse.

_Sashidasu sono te o tsunaide ii nara /_ **¿Está bien si te llevo de la mano?**  
Doko made yukou ka kimi to futari de /  **¿A dónde deberíamos partir?**  
Doko e mo yukeru yo /  **Juntas podemos ir a donde sea**  
Mada minu sekai no /  **Vayamos y abracemos**  
Zawameki kaori o /  **La conmoción y el aroma**  
Dakishime ni yukou /  **De un mundo que no hemos visto**

No podía ser algo malo, se pensaba Elsa entre suspiros. No cuando se sentía tan correcto. Que su viajera le arrebatara el aliento y trepidara con ese deseo que también ella compartía. Porque era suya,  _suya_ , se repitió la regente cuando sus labios se curvaron en la boca de la sabia. Kyla le pertenecía más de lo que lo hacía todo el reino de Arendelle y esa idea la hizo sentir más poder del que había percibido nunca a pesar de ser la soberana de toda una nación y contar con el control del hielo y de la nieve recorriéndole las venas.

Podría enfrentar a la tormenta si la tenía de su lado.  Sentía que podría hacerlo todo.

Elsa descansó la cabeza contra el hombro de la morena, que le acarició el cabello platinado y se dedicaron a escuchar en silencio el palpitar de sus estremecidos corazones bajo ese árbol que una vez más se convertía en el solemne testigo de otro acontecimiento importante de sus vidas.

Las ramas del sauce se mecieron con el viento y las estrellas se perdieron entre las luces boreales que las envolvieron con sus colores en esa noche de verano que se había tornado inusualmente fresca.

El cielo estaba despierto.

 

 


	9. la informante y la promesa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perder una hermana no es sencillo. No importa que se trate de una que siempre ha sido distante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cualquier comentario o feedback es apreciado y me es útil para mejorar la escritura. Los invito a hacerlo si cuentan con el tiempo. Si tienen dudas, siempre se las contestaré por mensaje privado. Gracias.
> 
> Frozen y demás personajes pertenecen a Disney. Esta es una obra de ficción y no es una historia apta para niños.

...

 **Un corazón helado  
** por Berelince  
 **9**  la informante y la promesa

...

–Durante el halling, solo pensaba que quería besarte. –le confesó Elsa a Kyla desde la cómoda posición que mantenía con ella bajo el sauce. Acurrucada, con la mejilla apoyada contra el pecho de la morena que jugueteaba con un mechón platinado que acariciaba entre sus dedos. –Ya sospechaba que bailabas muy bien.

Kyla sonrió y le dedicó una mueca descarada.

– ¿Sólo entonces? –pronunció con decepción. –Yo quise hacerlo desde que te encontré aquí hace un mes y te veías tan espantosa.

– ¡Eres horrible! –le reclamó la regente, dándole una palmada en el hombro a la sonriente sabia que se encogió por el impacto. –Además tu tampoco te veías nada bien esa noche. –pronunció Elsa haciendo un gesto indignado.

La rubia recorrió con su níveo índice la larga línea roja que cruzaba una de las palmas ya recuperadas de la morena. Kyla se tensó y Elsa se apretó más fuerte contra su cuerpo. Entrelazaron sus dedos. Elsa suspiró.

–Eres una tonta. –le dijo en un susurro tirante mientras torcía las cejas.

–Soy una sabia. –le contestó Kyla sonriéndole tranquilamente. – ¿Cómo podría serlo?

Las dos se miraron cariñosamente y unieron los labios en la oscuridad del calmo jardín real.

…

_–Elsa…_

Anna corrió entre la floresta lo más aprisa que pudo con el corazón golpeándole furiosamente en el pecho y los pensamientos desbordándose en su estupefacción. Se abrazó al tronco de un arce cuando el aire le quemó en los pulmones y decidió que se había alejado lo suficiente de la díscola escena que había presenciado momentos antes. Se pasó las manos por la cabeza y se echó hacía atrás el revuelto flequillo pelirrojo que le caía sobre la abrumada mirada turquesa que seguía dilatada.

No lo habría creído si no hubiera estado ahí parada atestiguándolo con sus propios ojos.

Al principio pensó que había sido una alucinación, algo que podía atribuirle a la somnolencia y la cantidad de hidromiel consumida durante el halling. Creyó que la oscuridad y las tupidas ramas del sauce la habían hecho ver algo completamente absurdo. Porque no era posible que su hermana, la adusta regente que no tocaba a nadie, se encontrara retozando en el pasto felizmente con otra mujer como si se tratara de una doncella galanteada y celebrar ese comportamiento resultara perfectamente normal. Anna no podía decidir cuál de todas esas ideas era la que más le escandalizaba del asunto.

Pero la verdad era que Kyla y su hermana se habían besado en los labios y se demostraban sus afectos en brazos de la otra cual pareja de enamorados.

Anna se puso a pasear de un lado a otro entre los setos, mordiéndose las uñas en su consternación.

_–Dios. ¿Desde cuándo ellas?..._

Ni siquiera sabía cómo llamarlo.

– _Nunca me hubiera imaginado algo así. ¿Cómo estaba pasando? ¿Acaso era posible que…_

Anna se ruborizó hasta las orejas de un tono tan intenso que le opacó las pecas del azorado rostro. Se negó rotundamente a pensar en su hermana actuando de alguna forma remotamente carnal con cualquiera, sobre todo si se trataba de otra mujer y una que encima conociera. La idea la hizo estremecerse como una niña pequeña a la que obligaran a beber aceite de bacalao por la fuerza.

La pelirroja se dejó caer sobre el pasto con el pulso zumbándole y los ojos muy abiertos. Sentía que tenía que procesar bien todo aquello y tal vez llenarse después de chocolate o algo que le calmara los nervios alterados.

Había escuchado que existían ese tipo de relaciones, ella no era tan inocente como podrían pensarse; sobre todo porque al permanecer tanto tiempo encerrada y sin supervisión, Anna había tomado por costumbre cuestionar a las mozas y a los caballerizos que iban y venían del exterior a los dominios del castillo. Ellos siempre la mantuvieron al tanto de los mejores chismorreos y canciones de tabernas. Principalmente los que estaban cercanos a compartir su misma edad, razón por la cual la pelirroja princesa había aprendido bastante acerca de lo que acontecía fuera de los muros de la ciudadela como para comprender que lo que había presenciado era algo que ocurría, pero que era taboo. Un asunto prohibido. No estaba bien visto y se consideraban desviaciones en su mayor parte, locura entre los más extremistas. En más de alguna ocasión se llegó a enterar de trifulcas armadas entre la plebe por motivos semejantes e incluso hasta asesinatos. Anna se sujetó las trenzas y las estrujó entre sus dedos de manera nerviosa.

–Eso explicaría muchas cosas… –se dijo tensamente.

Si Elsa tenía esas… _inclinaciones_ y le estaba prometida la corona de Arendelle, aquello era un tremendo problema que definitivamente no querría se supiera por nada del mundo. Anna se mordió el interior de la mejilla cavilando si es que sus padres tuvieron alguna idea.

– _Pasaban mucho tiempo con ella_. –se contestó la pelirroja de manera ensimismada. – _seguramente debieron notarlo antes que nadie_.

La distancia y el enclaustramiento de su hermana. Su renuente forma de expresar afecto. Incluso su extraño carácter parecían cobrar cierta forma bajo esa nueva perspectiva.

 _–Debe haber temido que la descubriesen. –_ razonó Anna cada vez más convencida _._

La pelirroja torció las cejas al percatarse del enojo irracional que comenzó a subirle por el pecho.

Pero entonces, ¿Por qué no confió en ella?

Anna se giró recostándose de lado y refunfuñó, poniéndose a arrancar briznas de pasto con los dedos de manera compulsiva.

Eran hermanas. Lo único que tenían en el mundo. Se merecía saber. Ella pudo haber compartido el secreto y apoyado a Elsa. Haber crecido con una hermana mayor de paso.

Anna jugueteó con la punta de su zapato sobre la hierba. Reprochando de mala gana la injusticia de todo ese asunto. Pudiendo haberse compartido sus ideales románticos o conversado entre risitas sobre sus enamoramientos juveniles cuando no las vigilaban sus padres. Sonsacarle a su hermana los colores haciéndole preguntas que la abochornaran y le permitieran comprender mejor sus aspiraciones. Hasta pensó que pese a no entender muy bien cómo funcionaba aquello, podría haber cotilleado con ella sobre las jóvenes lindas que se pasearan por la corte con tal de que Elsa se sintiera cómoda dentro de su propia piel.

Pudo haber sido una buena hermana si tan solo se lo hubieran permitido.

Anna sintió que la mirada se le humedecía y se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos llorosos.

Pero Elsa la había pasado por alto al escoger a Kyla. A la fascinante extranjera que se mantuvo perdida por diez años y que hasta ahora se dignaba a aparecer. Anna bufó por lo bajo. Claro, era bonita y culta. Y se le había ocurrido llegar así, toda mayor y exótica, con el mundo recorrido solo para seducir a su hermana y engatusarla cada que podía con esa astuta lengua suya.

La pelirroja hizo un mohín de desagrado al pensar que literalmente podía estar ocurriendo aquello bajo el sauce en ese momento.

–Esa traidora…

…

 

Anna había cumplido los ocho años apenas un par de meses atrás, cuando el Rey Agdar se la llevó a las caballerizas para mostrarle el potrillo fiordo de color dun blanco que le pertenecería como obsequio. El animalillo piafaba alegremente en su cuadra con su suave y gruesa melena recortada perfectamente en media luna. La pequeña pelirroja observaba admirada cómo el diseño de aquella cresta hacía lucir la línea negra (tan característica de la raza) que atravesaba a todo el animal desde el copete hasta la crin y que de cierta forma combinaba con el tono oscuro de sus patas.  Le palmeó el fuerte cuello. Estudió los grandes ojos castaños de carácter noble y supo de inmediato que lo amaría todo sobre él.

La joven princesa se había imaginado que sus padres pretendieron que con la llegada de _Sitrón_ , Anna desistiera en sus intentos por acercarse a su hermana si la creatura la distraía lo suficiente, cosa que les funcionó muy bien durante algunas semanas. La chiquilla adoraba a su nuevo corcel, y sus clases de equitación la mantenían bastante tiempo afuera en los terrenos verdes, donde podía disfrutar de la brisa marina y el sol, mientras a Elsa se le instruía dentro del castillo y la preparaban para algún día ser Reina. De todos modos, Anna no dejó de extrañar la compañía de su hermana y con frecuencia deseó que ella pudiera estar ahí a su lado, tan unidas como recordaba habían sido cuando eran más niñas. Constantemente la imaginaba de pie junto a la cerca que delimitaba la pista de obstáculos, sonriente y orgullosa de sus pequeños triunfos, animándola o aplaudiéndola cada vez que manejaba bien las riendas o lograba una desmontada perfecta. Eran el tipo de pensamientos que terminaban por frustrarla y hacer que reclamara a sus padres el por qué Elsa tenía que mantenerse tan distante.

Fue precisamente en una de esas prácticas matutinas de primavera que Anna logró saltar un pequeño fardo de paja a lomos de Sitrón, y la emoción de conseguirlo la llevó disparada al interior del palacio en donde se quedó revoloteando animadamente frente a la puerta blanca de cristales azules que se mantuvo cerrada durante todo su parloteo unidireccional. La pequeña pelirroja no escatimó en palabras con tal de notificar a su hermana la alegría de aquel día. Ilusionada con que tal vez esa fuera la ocasión en la que el pomo girara y los ojos cobalto de Elsa le sonrieran al mirarla.

Pero nada sucedió.

Anna llamó y llamó sin conseguir una sola reacción. Le dedicó a su hermana una larga lista en voz alta de posibles fallas de su parte, disculpándose por cada una de ellas, suplicándole por su perdón hasta que los ojos turquesas se le desbordaron de lágrimas y se dejó caer de rodillas en la alfombra hipando desconsolada, porque por alguna razón había hecho algo tan horrible que Elsa jamás iba a perdonarla.

 En eso estaba la pequeña princesa cuando el sonido del cerrojo al liberarse destrancó la puerta y Anna contuvo la respiración con el corazón palpitante cuando la afligida mirada de su hermana mayor la estudió inseguramente desde un resquicio por el que apenas pudo vislumbrarle la mitad del rostro. La muchachilla de casi once años titubeó antes de abrir la boca, pero le habló en un susurro tenue y consolador.

–Anna, por favor no llores… –le dijo ella con los ojos brillantes.

Anna sintió que sus labios temblaban, pero se tensaron ligeramente en una pequeña sonrisa triunfal.

–Elsa…

– ¡Elsa!

La princesa heredera ahogo un chillido al escuchar la enérgica voz de su padre y se metió de lleno a su habitación dando un portazo. La pequeña Anna gritó y pataleó frenética en su consternación. Ninguna palabra ni gesto amenazante por parte del Rey la convenció de irse a meter a su cuarto como se lo ordenaba.

La chiquilla pelirroja se escurrió y se perdió escaleras abajo cuando se escabulló por las cocinas y Agdar la perdió de vista.

…

 

Anna se revolvía en el asiento de forma intranquila esperando que diera comienzo el desayuno. Se había despertado apenas hubieron atravesado los primeros rayos de sol por su ventana. Se sentía sumamente cansada y maltrecha. En realidad porque no había sido capaz de dormir muy bien pensando que tendría que encontrarse con su hermana y con Kyla irremediablemente, y el tiempo del que dispuso para prepararse para ello le había parecido demasiado corto. La pelirroja contuvo un gemido. Estrujaba entre las nerviosas manos la servilleta de tela que sostenía sobre la falda floreada de color ocre, lo hacía disimuladamente en el puesto que ocupaba frente a la mesa. Dirigía de tanto en tanto, inseguras miradas hacía Gerda y a la puerta. El ama de llaves le estudió los extraños modos por el rabillo del ojo mientras colocaba los platones de crujiente pan recién horneado junto al queso rojo con el que tanto prefería acompañar su té la princesa regente.

Fue cuando las puertas se abrieron de golpe que Anna casi saltó de su silla por lo alterada que se encontraba. Se giró velozmente para apreciar que Kyla iba entrando silbando alegremente. Su falda escarlata brillante (atenuada por el faldón blanco que llevaba encima haciendo juego con su blusón de mangas sueltas) se bamboleaba siguiendo las rítmicas pisadas de sus botines negros. Los largos mechones de cabello se agitaban y se perdían entre la oscuridad de su chaleco de cintas frontales típico de su país. La sabia se sonrió al verla. Anna contuvo el aliento con el pánico subiéndole repentinamente por la garganta, sintiéndose de pronto con la mente demasiado vacía como para responder con elocuencia a cualquier palabra que le dirigieran en ese momento.

–Buen día, princesa. Veo que has madrugado. –saludó la morena, ocupando su puesto frente a ella. Anna le dedicó una perturbada inclinación de cabeza que Kyla estudió arqueando las cejas con sumo interés. –Un hábito muy virtuoso de tu parte si me permites celebrártelo. –le añadió mostrándole los dientes.

La pelirroja se encogió en su sitio y bebió un trago de agua de forma apurada.

No creía que _virtuosa_ fuera la palabra adecuada para mencionarse en esos momentos. Sus ojos se volvieron dos rendijas, apreciando el gesto desenfadado de la morena que se recargó en el respaldo alto de su silla y cruzó la pierna sobre la rodilla, enredándose un mechón azabache entre los largos dedos. Los ojos violetas parecieron fulgurarle cuando Anna parpadeó contrariadamente.

Kyla curvó los labios en una sonrisa insolente.

–Parece que el final del Ostara ha traído otros vientos consigo ¿no te parece? –soltó con cierta sugerencia lacónica en el tono.

–Los cambios no siempre son para mejor. –le espetó la pelirroja de mala gana.

–Es cierto. –se burló la sabia entrelazándose los dedos bajo el mentón. Apoyó los codos en la mesa con los párpados caídos. –pero no olvides que fue petición expresa de tu regente hermana para con los dioses.

–Mi hermana no ha salido de este palacio en diez años. Dudo mucho que sepa exactamente qué es lo que desea. –pronunció peligrosamente.

Anna y Kyla se sostuvieron la mirada en silencio. Los ojos turquesas de la pelirroja brillaron irascibles y los amatistas de la morena lo hicieron con una especie de divertida intensidad. Gerda fruncía los labios a cautelosa distancia preparando la tetera.

– ¡Buenos días! –Saludó Elsa solemnemente entrando al salón comedor. Les dedicó una leve inclinación a las jóvenes enfrentadas que la habían estado esperando y que cortaron bruscamente el contacto visual al percatarse de su llegada.

–B –buenos días. –Balbuceó Anna torpemente concentrándose en algún punto imaginario por sobre el hombro de la regente.

Creía que ya no podría ser capaz de ver a su hermana de la misma forma luego de haberla sorprendido con la sabia en los jardines. O al menos no tan deprisa. Aquello le tomaría un poco más de tiempo.

–Luce adorable esta mañana, alteza. –la elogió Kyla educadamente con el semblante alborozado. – ¿Ha pasado una buena noche?

–Me atrevería a decir que sí. –le contestó Elsa en el mismo tono, desdoblando su servilleta. –Todas esas actividades y bailes resultaron ser bastante refrescantes. –La regente se giró levemente hacia su pelirroja hermana mientras le llenaban el plato con huevos y salmón curado. –Fue una maravillosa idea, Anna. –la felicitó la regente, palmeándole ligeramente el dorso de la mano a su hermana. Lo que casi ocasionó que a la muchacha se le desencajara la quijada. Anna disimuló su espanto, metiéndose el tenedor lleno de tocino en la boca.

Kyla se sonrió ante aquello, pero no dijo nada. Apelaba con un gesto encantador a la generosidad del mayordomo que ya le había servido dos cucharadas de patatas salteadas en su plato de huevos revueltos. Le hizo una seña satisfactoria con los dedos cuando el hombre vació una tercera y consiguió retirarse de vuelta a las cocinas de forma perturbada. Elsa meneó la cabeza sonriendo para sí misma. Anna resopló.

– ¿Y en dónde te metiste, Kyla? –le espetó Anna a la morena, más tranquila, mientras se limpiaba la grasa de las mejillas. –Luego del halling te perdí de vista justo cuando iba a presentarte a mi buen amigo Anders. Es un niñito adorable y hemos creado bastantes calamidades juntos. –explicó. –Sé que le habría encantado escuchar una de tus historias. –añadió en una especie de puchero decepcionado.

La pelirroja estudió cuidadosamente a su hermana, quien impasiblemente se puso a beber de su taza de té.

–Bueno, –le soltó Kyla balanceando su tenedor con huevo sobre su plato. – ¿Me creerías si te dijera que me iluminé de repente y tuve que corroborar una información en la biblioteca?, pero claro, como me dio hambre bajé a las cocinas y… –miró a ambos lados antes de proseguir en voz muy baja. –Cometí la fechoría de extraer una **_Suksessterte_** **(tarta de almendras) para zampármela entera. –le dijo cuándo hizo desaparecer el bocado del cubierto plateado.**

– _Eso es una gran mentira_ –se pensó la pelirroja, mirando ceñuda y con los ojos entrecerrados a la sonriente morena.

– ¡Ah, conque fue usted! –la riñó Gerda.

Kyla esbozó una sonrisa picaresca y se encogió de hombros, mientras el ama de llaves la sermoneaba con las manos en la cintura y Elsa usaba su mano enguantada para ocultar su expresión. Anna parpadeó confusa.

 _–Bueno, tal vez si fue cierto lo de la tarta, pero_ …

–Lamento haber perdido la oportunidad de conocer al pequeño. –le dijo Kyla a Anna, sacándola de sus deliberaciones. –pero con gusto puedo contarle algún cuento uno de estos días. –Le sonrió con amabilidad.

–Entre extraer comida de las cocinas y hacerla de cuentista, ¿estás segura de tener tiempo para trabajar? Te recuerdo que aún tenemos mucho por hacer. –Intervino Elsa dedicándole a la sabia una disimulada sonrisa antes de morder su tostada.

–Por supuesto, Elsa. –le respondió Kyla estirándose para tomar la lechera y agregarle el contenido a su café. –Sabes que siempre me las ingenio para tener tiempo para ti. –Curvó los labios antes de darle un sorbo a la bebida, sosteniendo la taza humeante entre sus dedos entrelazados. –Nunca evitaría prestar mis servicios si la regente de Arendelle llegara a necesitarme.

– _Oh dios mío, ¡se están coqueteando! –_ pensó Anna histéricamente _. –Bueno, en realidad se están hablando como siempre, pero oh dios mío, siempre han hecho estas cosas enfrente de todos. ¡Cómo no lo había notado antes!_

– ¿Anna, estás bien? –Inquirió Kyla observándola con preocupación. –Pareces algo acalorada. –Le sonrió ampliamente esbozando una mueca burlona – ¿No te habrás pasado de copas anoche, verdad?

 _–No tanto como tú te pasaste de cariñosa con mi hermana. –_ pensó Anna escandalizada _. – ¡Santo cielo, con mi hermana, maldita!_ –Anna necesitaba salir corriendo de ahí y gritar en algún lado o ir a ahogarse en la laguna de los patos. Las dos opciones le parecieron igual de apropiadas.

Kyla comenzó a reírse histéricamente de la nada e intentó aplacar su alegría llenándose la boca de pan. Elsa y Gerda volvieron a reñirla y Anna solo esperó que la miga fuera lo suficientemente plastosa como para que se le atorara en la garganta.

…

– ¿Qué haces ahí arriba?

Anna asomó la cabeza por entre el espeso follaje del Serbal al que se había subido buscando alejarse lo más posible del castillo de Arendelle e inspeccionó con curiosidad. Clavó en el suelo la mirada turquesa que le rebeló a una menuda chiquilla de cabello alborotado color azabache y brillantes ojos amatistas que la estudiaba con curiosidad. Llevaba un vestidillo negro de mangas grises, una mascada anudada sobre la cabeza y una mochila de cuero que le venía algo grande. Anna torció las cejas y separó los labios en su estupor al reconocerla.

– ¿Kyla?

Habían pasado tres años desde la última vez que la vio, pero resultaba imposible equivocarse. No había cambiado casi nada (a diferencia de Elsa, quién estaba considerablemente más alta) Anna se sonrió. La morena era tan pequeña, que la princesa habría apostado que compartían la misma estatura a pesar de llevarse dos años de diferencia. Contuvo una risita.

Kyla la miró ceñuda como si la hubiera escuchado pensando en voz alta.

– ¿Así que te acuerdas de mí, princesa? –sonrió la extranjera cruzándose de brazos. Le arqueó las cejas admirando el trayecto desde la base del árbol hasta la rama en la que Anna estaba sentada. – ¿Por qué te subiste hasta allá?

Las facciones de la niña pelirroja volvieron a tensarse.

–Me escondo y pienso cómo escapar de esta familia. –chilló enfurruñada. –La odio.

–No la odias. –le sonrió Kyla. –Sólo estás enfadada.

– ¿Y tú qué vas a saber? –le espetó la pelirroja volteándole la cara.

–Tengo la corazonada de que así es. –respondió alegremente. –Oh, espera.

Kyla se agarró del tronco y comenzó a subir hábilmente hasta que se sentó cerca de Anna en una rama más baja. La princesa le estudió la sonrisa blanca sin dientes faltantes.

–Espero que no te moleste, pero debemos hacer menos ruido si no quieres que te encuentren. Tu papá tiene a la servidumbre y a la guardia buscándote desde que te saliste corriendo del palacio.

– ¿Tú cómo sabes eso? –jadeó la niña, agarrándose del rugoso tronco.

–Bueno, es un poco obvio si estás aquí arriba, ¿no? –le explicó encogiéndose de hombros. –Además, eso era lo que se estaban chismorreando en la plaza, así que pensé en buscarte para asegurarme que estuvieras bien. Es una lástima que no ofrecieran recompensa aún por dar contigo. –añadió fingiendo pena.

Anna se sonrió ligeramente, pero meneó la cabeza.

– ¿Cómo supiste que estaría aquí?

Kyla la observó con esos atentos ojos púrpuras y torció la comisura de los labios.

–Porque este fue el primer árbol que te enseñé a trepar. Lo conoces mejor que cualquiera y el follaje es bueno para esconderse. –se puso a mecer distraídamente los pies que le colgaban en el aire. – ¿No vas a bajar?

–No.

– ¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que pasa?

–No.

–Bueno, –resopló la morena acomodándose en su rama. –podemos quedarnos aquí mirando el castillo con enfado toda la tarde, si eso quieres.

–Sí, lo haré. –decidió Anna.

–Bien.

–Bien.

Kyla se puso a rebuscar en su bolsa y sacó un envoltorio lleno de _Lebkuchens_ (galletas de jengibre) Estiró el brazo para tendérselo a la princesa pelirroja que tomó varias entre sus dedos de forma agradecida. Se encontraba hambrienta luego de haber pasado media mañana haciéndose la desaparecida sin prevenir aquella contingencia. Las ramas del Serbal estaban llenas de bayas, pero sabían amargas al no ser todavía temporada de pizcarlas. Las niñas se la pasaron comiendo en silencio por un rato hasta que Anna rompió con la tranquilidad que inundaba la arboleda.

–No sabía que seguías acompañando a tu padre.

–Todavía tiene cosas que hacer en Arendelle aunque ya no se traten los asuntos en palacio. –contestó Kyla encogiéndose de hombros. –El Consejo se encarga de lidiar con los extranjeros como nosotros y nos instalan en un lindo edificio ubicado en el centro de la ciudad. –pronunció, al pasarse el pulgar por la comisura de los labios para limpiarse las migajas. –Hay una posada cerca que prepara un guiso de ternera y coles muy bueno. –le informó con entusiasmo. –Es mi favorito. Es el capricho que siempre le pido a mi padre cuando venimos acá. Por fortuna nunca se ha negado. –le dijo con alivio.

Anna torció las cejas sopesando las palabras de la morena.

– ¿Así que has estado viniendo a Arendelle todo este tiempo?

–En compañía de mi padre, sí. –le dijo con naturalidad.

Anna se mordió los labios como si no comprendiera del todo a esa moza extranjera. De pronto sintió cierta empatía con ella. Las dos compartían el cariño que le tenían a Elsa y ambas se enfrentaban a puertas cerradas que impedían se encontraran a pesar del conocimiento de su cercanía. De todas formas, le pareció más duro imaginar a Kyla haciendo esos viajes por mar sólo para retornar a Corona con las manos vacías. Anna pasó saliva y se sintió más afortunada de al menos saber que su hermana se ocultaba en la habitación contigua a la suya y no a cientos de kilómetros en otro reino inaccesible.

– ¿Por qué hacerlo? –susurró Anna desconcertada.

– ¿Por qué no? –contestó sonriente la trigueña.

– ¿Cómo te escabulliste hasta acá? –inquirió la pequeña pelirroja cayendo en cuenta de aquel hecho.

–No es tan difícil. –se jactó la morena agitándole la mano, pero sin responderle la pregunta.

Anna hizo una mueca enfadada. No le gustaba quedarse con la duda, pero tampoco le agradaba insistir. Era una princesa después de todo. Estudió a la morena que sonreía confiadamente y levantó la vista hacia el castillo amurallado de Arendelle.

– ¿No te meterás en problemas si te atrapan? –le susurró, interpretándole las intenciones.

–No me importa.

– ¿Kyla, que vas a hacer? –le soltó con un timbre preocupado en la infantil voz.

La niña sonrió y la miró por sobre el hombro cuando una brisa ligera le agitó los revueltos mechones oscuros.

–Lo mismo que tratas de conseguir tú, Anna…

Los ojos turquesas de la pelirroja se abrieron muy grandes sin perder el contacto que hacía con los orbes amatistas de la esquiva extranjera.

–…Yo también quiero ver a Elsa.

…

– ¿Entonces conociste personas interesantes en tus viajes, Kyla? Casi no hablabas de eso en tu correspondencia.

Anna sostenía un manojo de cartas entre sus manos mientras la morena parecía sopesar de forma concentrada cuál de todas arrebatarle.

Las tres muchachas habían estado en el estudio de Elsa jugando _Mjölnarmatte_ (viejo andrajoso) con un mazo de naipes. Todas las cartas habían sido repartidas ya y un pequeño montoncito de tarjetas pares ocupaba el centro de la mesa ante la que estaban acomodadas. La morena se sonrió y seleccionó una carta de la mano de Anna, la cual resultó tratarse de un inofensivo siete de espadas que hizo juego con el de tréboles que ya tenía ella. Arrojó ambos naipes a la pila. La pelirroja contuvo un chillido iracundo.

Era como si la maldita sabia siempre supiera en dónde acomodaba ella el bufón.

–Se conocen muchas personas cuando se viaja. –contestó Kyla encogiéndose de hombros. –Es placentero.

–No lo dudo. –bufó Anna. Aprovechando el dos de corazones que acababa de quitarle a su hermana para reacomodar sus cartas.

–Anna… –le chistó su hermana tranquilamente.

Elsa, por su parte, se veía de un buen humor que resultaba bastante chocante. La rubia soberana se decantó a su diestra para escoger un naipe de manos de Kyla. Anna giró los ojos cuando las vio sonreírse tontamente en el proceso. La regente eligió una jota de diamantes con la que hizo un par y le dedicó un animado trago a su taza de té helado sin poderse creer la suerte que parecía estarle sonriendo durante aquella partida. La pelirroja se resbaló en el asiento y se jaló las trenzas. Si tan sólo no le resultara tan descabellado, juraría que la sabia de algún modo le estaba proporcionando a Elsa todas las cartas que le servían.

–Espero que hayas mezclado mejor tu mano esta vez porque te perfilas a ser la _Mjölnarmatte_ en este juego, Anna. –le advirtió Kyla moviendo rápidamente los dedos en el aire en actitud predatoria.

–Mejor en el juego que en la vida real. –respondió la pelirroja haciéndole una mueca a la sabia que solo esbozó una amplia sonrisa, divertida.

–Anna… –le advirtió su hermana, barajando sus propias cartas.

La pelirroja princesa se tensó y trató de componer un gesto solemne e impasible, mientras internamente chillaba de emoción al ver que la mano de Kyla toqueteaba la esquina del naipe del bufón.

 _– Tómala... –_ se decía, como si eso fuera a hechizar el juicio de la sabia y hacer que le quitara la fea carta que nadie quería. _– Tómala… ¡Tómala!... ¡TÓMALA!_

Kyla se sonrió ligeramente y jaló la tarjeta al tiempo que Anna se levantaba del asiento y gritaba triunfal.

–Bueno, al menos sabemos en manos de quién está el bufón ahora. –Exclamó Elsa, sonriente mirando de reojo a su histérica hermana que pataleaba en su silla entre risitas emocionadas. Se giró hacia la sabia que se encogió de hombros. Le dedicó un gesto de burla disimulada. –Espero no correr demasiado peligro ahora.

Kyla le contestó con una expresión alegre y barajó sus naipes. Se los tendió a la regente y esperó apaciblemente a que la joven rubia seleccionara una. La muchacha arqueó la ceja al ver la tarjeta. La sabía le guiñó.

Anna todavía no toleraba bien aquello. No sentía que nadie pudiera ser nunca merecedor de su hermana. Ni príncipes, ni duques ni condes. Mucho menos una mujer sin posición ni título, con los antecedentes y el ritmo de vida de una artista itinerante, que quién sabe en qué clase de tugurios prefiriera trasnochar. No le restaba el mérito de haberse dedicado la vida a quemarse las pestañas con el fin de ser una académica; pero por algo la Orden tenía ciertas normas que no estaban resultando muy claras ahí.

–Estaba pensando que es curioso ese asunto de que los sabios no se puedan casar. –dijo Anna, mordiendo un trozo de cecina de venado al estudiar a la pensante morena que sopesaba su mazo.

Aguardó que Kyla le quitara una carta. Una reina de corazones con la que bajó otro par a la pila.

–En realidad si pueden hacerlo. –contestó ella distraídamente, revolviendo sus cartas. –pero un sabio no puede legar posesiones, (obedece a la idea de que el impulso de querer proteger a una familia, generaría ambición, lo que corrompería a un consejero que podría actuar por sus intereses y no los de su señor), así que terminar con uno de nosotros es un negocio muy malo a largo plazo.

Kyla se sonrió culposamente. Le dio un sorbo a su copa de akevitt y se estremeció por el golpe del alcohol en su garganta. Elsa contuvo una risita que la trigueña le celebró. Volvió su atención a la pelirroja princesa que la escuchaba atentamente.

–Aun así no está prohibido tener pareja o celebrar uniones, pero a menos que se cuente con algún mecenas que acoja a un sabio con familia, por lo general se quedan solos. Son casos muy raros en realidad, aunque bueno, los Frei somos buen ejemplo de esa excepción a la regla.

–Ya. –la cortó Anna en comprensión. –Es que de otra forma… –barrió con la mirada turquesa a su hermana y luego a la morena, mordiéndose los labios. –bueno, como no existe alguna ley de celibato en la orden, es como que los sabios podrían terminar haciendo lo que quieren en ese aspecto, ¿no?

Elsa apretó la mandíbula con los ojos fulgurantes. Toda la figura de Kyla se puso rígida en un segundo cuando los ojos violetas se le abrieron como platos.

– ¡Anna! –le soltó Elsa severamente. –Te exijo inmediatamente que retires eso. –le espetó peligrosamente. Anna resopló.

–Pero es cierto, Elsa. Todo el mundo lo sabe. –replicó la pelirroja indignándose ante la orden de su hermana.

Elsa cerró los enguantados puños. Kyla miró de reojo la capa de escarcha que comenzaba a formarse en los cristales de sus bebidas. La morena se aclaró la garganta con disimulo.

–Elsa…

– ¿Por qué te molesta tanto de repente? –soltó Anna con el gesto contrariado. –No es como si tú tampoco estuvieras enterada. También hay una Academia en Arendelle.

–Esa no es forma de dirigirse a un invitado nuestro. –repuso la regente poniéndose de pie. –Que decepción para nuestros padres esa tonta boca tuya que no sabes cerrar nunca.

Anna desencajó la quijada y contuvo las ganas de responderle a su alterada hermana mayor a la que por primera vez vislumbró bajo una luz irracional y amenazante.

–Haz el favor de retirarte. Hablaremos después sobre esto. –le dijo con dureza.

Anna separó los labios, pero Kyla se movió velozmente hacia ella y la tomó débilmente por el codo. Le meneó silenciosamente la cabeza a la enfadada menor. La pelirroja bufó pero asintió, zafándose del toque de la sabia.

–Lo siento. –le murmuró por lo bajo.

La morena le devolvió la inclinación y la princesa salió del estudio dando un portazo.

Kyla se giró hacia Elsa quien se había dejado caer en su silla maldiciendo para sus adentros. La temperatura había descendido al punto en el que la sabia podía ver su aliento en volutas de vaho que le escapaban de los labios. Se sentó junto a la regente y le pidió permiso con la mirada antes de colocarle una mano sobre la tensa espalda que acarició con cuidado y afecto.

–Tranquila. –le susurró la morena. –No pasa nada. Respira profundo y relájate.

–Disculpa. –le dijo la pálida muchacha apenadamente. –Por poco lo arruino todo, ¿no?

–No, Elsa. Está, bien. No debes culparte por nada. Déjalo así.

–Pero si prácticamente ha insinuado que tu–

–Es tu hermana. –la cortó Kyla. –Ella cruza por sus propios cambios. Sé que en el fondo lamenta lo que sucedió. Además… esa es la idea que todos se hacen de los sabios de todos modos. –Le sonrió ligeramente acariciándole la helada mejilla. –Tendría que ir golpeando a todo el que me ve la cadena de oro prendida por el cuello si hiciera caso de lo que  piensan los demás. No me importa. En serio y a ti tampoco debería afectarte.

Elsa miró los honestos ojos amatistas brillando en ese gesto abnegado de la morena y logró conmoverse. Movió su cuerpo hacia la sabia, aferrándose a su cálido abrazo. Escuchándole el golpeteo de su pecho y la pesada respiración que consiguió infectarla haciéndole padecer el mismo mal. Buscaron sus labios hasta que lograron unirlos en un profundo beso con el que ambas pretendieron consolarse.

Entre ligeros suspiros y tímidas caricias, el ambiente de aquel noble despacho retornó lentamente a ser verano.

Kyla sonrió ante ese hecho cuando se separaron, aunque era consciente que Elsa no podía notarlo. Miró dentro de esos ojos cobaltos que no hacían otra cosa que reflejar que estaba permitiéndose bajar la guardia para amarla.

– ¿Quieres ver un truco de cartas interesante que hacemos los sabios? –le preguntó animadamente a la regente que sostenía entre los brazos y que le asintió devolviéndole la misma sonrisa que le dedicaba ella.

–Si quiero.

–Bueno, ven acá. –pronunció la morena tomando a la joven rubia de las enguantadas manos. –Vamos al sillón. Necesito usar mi juego porque los naipes son distintos.

Elsa arqueó las cejas, pero la siguió de todos modos. Se colocaron en los suaves cojines donde Kyla rebuscó en su mochila de viaje hasta dar con una bolsa de tela negra de la que sacó una cajita larga de madera. La regente observó cómo la sabia extraía ceremoniosamente un montoncito de cartas que comenzó a mezclar hábilmente entre sus largos dedos trigueños.

– ¿Has escuchado alguna vez sobre el Tarot?

–Sé que es una especie de método de adivinación. –Respondió la regente encogiéndose de hombros. – ¿Acaso eres una de esas misteriosas damas egiptanas que realizan prácticas esotéricas a incautos que no saben en qué creer? –le soltó escandalosamente.

–De algo hay que vivir cuando no hay cobres y el camino es largo. –se sonrió sin pena, la morena.

–Y seguramente los ojos violetas son un buen gancho.

–Nunca fallan. –le concedió la sabia. –Bueno, esto es lo que haremos. Parte las cartas y mézclalas a tu antojo. Toma el tiempo que quieras.

–Muy bien. –sonrió la regente al seguir la indicación. Kyla la observaba tranquilamente jugueteando con sus pulgares.

–Ahora deja el mazo en la mesita y toma tres cartas, del sitio que quieras y colócalas boca abajo en la mesa. Luego mirarás cada una, me describirás el dibujo y yo te diré qué es lo que significa.

Elsa sonrió incrédulamente, pero le asintió a la morena. Levantó el primer naipe y se aclaró la garganta.

–Veo a una mujer hermosa vestida con ropas finas sentada ante un campo de trigo. En su mano sostiene un cetro dorado y un escudo reposa a sus pies. A su espalda un riachuelo se pierde en la espesura de un bosque.

–Es _La Emperatriz_. –dedujo Kyla sin inmutarse. –Era casi de esperarse que sacaras esa. Representa a una persona inteligente y creativa. A una mujer fuerte y de gran personalidad. –la morena apreció cándidamente el color que le afloraba a la regente en las pálidas mejillas y prosiguió. –Generalmente indica que habrá fecundidad y abundancia. Pero en tu caso es evidente que se refiere a que dentro de poco serás la Reina.

–No sé qué habría hecho si la carta no me lo hubiera informado. –se burló la rubia. Kyla le hizo un mohín.

–Mira la otra. –la apuró.

–Una mujer sin ropajes está arrodillada al borde de un río. Tiene un pie en el agua y otro sobre la tierra. Encima de su cabeza hay una gran estrella amarilla de ocho puntas. Junto a esta, otras siete estrellas menores, de color blanco, también lucen en el cielo claro. La mujer sostiene jarras en sus manos, cada una vierte su contenido en un sitio distinto.

Kyla sonrió y se enredó los dedos en un mechón azabache.

– _La Estrella_. –se dijo ensimismada. Elsa alzó una ceja. La morena titubeó. –Es una carta buena. –le explicó inmediatamente. –significa que sea lo que sea que te aflija, hay esperanza. Lo que sea que quieras, lo conseguirás al final. –Kyla observó las dos cartas sobre la mesa. –Al juntarla con la carta de la emperatriz, explica que tienes una presencia femenina que siempre está cuidando de ti.

Elsa miró a la sabia sonreírse por lo bajo y se mordió el labio, absorbiendo el significado de todo aquello.

–Seguramente debe ser una admiradora. ¿Puedo saber si es linda?

– ¿linda? ¡Es un monumento esa mujer! –le gesticuló indignada. –Créeme, Elsa. No tienes nada por qué temer. Esa sensual diosa te tiene cubierta.

La regente dejó que la risa le abandonara la garganta, pero tomó la última carta. Torció las cejas al describirla.

–Parece ser una lámina sobre Adán y Eva en el jardín del edén. Están la serpiente y el fruto prohibido en ambos extremos. La figura de un ángel se yergue luminosa al centro.

– _Los enamorados_. –pronunció Kyla mirándola fijamente con el corazón apretándosele en el pecho. –Vas a conocer el _amor de verdad_. –le explicó en un susurro que intentó sonara profesional.

Elsa estudió a la trigueña que hasta hace poco se había mantenido al margen y como un completo misterio. Siendo suya solo en sueños y esquivando olímpicamente toda oportunidad de abrirse con ella. La sabia le devolvía en ese momento una expresión tan vulnerable y esperanzada, que la regente no pudo evitar pensar que la morena cargaba el peso de un sentimiento que había llevado dentro por muchos años, pero que por algún motivo no se permitía exteriorizar. Meneó la cabeza ligeramente al sonreír para sí misma.

No creyó que pudieran ser tan parecidas.

Kyla se inclinó sobre la mesa y recogió los naipes, entreteniéndose en la tarea de mezclar nuevamente la baraja con un entusiasmo introvertido.

Unos fríos dedos blancos como la nieve la frenaron cuando se posaron sobre su mano que se paralizó en un instante.

– ¿Elsa?

La morena levantó la vista para encontrarse con la de la rubia que le sonreía reservadamente pese a haberse sacado los guantes y emanar un nerviosismo que Kyla sabía que intentaba dominar.

–No las guardes aún. –le pidió afectuosamente. –Quiero ver qué dicen esas cartas sobre ti. Enséñame.

Kyla abrió y cerró la boca ante la perspectiva de aquello. La regente la miró con sorna.

–No vas a hacer que la futura Reina de Arendelle te suplique ¿o sí?

–No me atrevería. –admitió la trigueña angustiosamente.

La sabia arrugó la frente un momento en su concentración, pero le asintió a la joven regente que se frotó las manos conteniendo una risita infantil y que la observó atentamente mientras se ponía a barajar los naipes.

–Haremos lo mismo. Tú me describes la figura y yo la interpreto, solo que esta vez, yo sacaré mis propias cartas sin mirarlas.

Elsa le asintió en su comprensión. Kyla tomó aire y separó una tarjeta del mazo, sosteniéndola frente a su cuerpo. Esperó que la joven rubia que tenía sentada al extremo opuesto de la mesa comenzara a describírsela. La princesa arqueó las cejas castañas antes de separar los ojos de la carta para mirarla a ella.

–Se parece un poco a ti. –le dijo animadamente. –Un joven de mirada soñadora y extravagante atuendo camina por un terreno montañoso iluminado por el sol. Lleva una bolsa con sus pertenencias al hombro y una flor blanca en la mano. Un pequeño perro parece querer acompañarlo.

–Es… _El Loco_. –explicó la sabia, acariciándose las palmas. –Representa el espíritu. El inicio en el estado más puro de las cosas. Ilusiones e ideales con posibilidades infinitas. El aventurero que al vagabundear busca llenar toda su existencia con la mirada puesta en la lejanía.

Elsa pareció deleitarse con la respuesta.

– ¿Y por qué nombrarlo de manera tan negativa? –inquirió revisando nuevamente la imagen.

–Porque el loco sueña sin mirar que hay un barranco bajo sus pies. –contestó la morena. –Aunque este animalito de aquí que llama su atención, bien puede ser la sabiduría que lo libra de caer o... aquellas cosas con las que se termina distrayendo en el camino. –añadió con el rostro tintándosele de un indiscreto carmín.

–Ya veo… –le contestó Elsa sonriendo perversamente. –Saca otra.

La sabia respiró profundamente y sus largos dedos se cerraron en torno a una carta que sacó rápidamente. Se la mostró a la divertida regente que la recorrió con los ojos cobaltos concentrados.

–Una Reina de manto blanco y cubierta de flores mantiene cerradas las fauces de un fiero león sin parecer esforzarse en tal hazaña. El símbolo del infinito le flota sobre su cabeza coronada. Ella parece sonreírle con piedad a la bestia.

Kyla se tensó completamente y se dobló sobre las rodillas, evidentemente mortificada. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, meneando la cabeza y maldiciendo en un atormentado y veloz germánico que Elsa aun así le comprendió. La regente sonrió ante el descontrol que el significado de la tarjeta le estaba provocando a la morena que tardó algunos segundos en dejar de tartamudear, cambiando entre idiomas antes de decidirse por uno solo.

– _La Fuerza_. Esa… bueno, es… –Kyla comenzó a ruborizarse notoriamente y a esquivarle la mirada a la regente. – ¡Dios mío!… Ah… ¿Tenemos que estar haciendo esto?

– ¿No te gusta? –inquirió Elsa, apoyándose las mejillas en las manos. –La verdad, yo creo que _esto_ es interesante.

Kyla se retorció en su asiento ahogando un gemido.

–Es… demasiado personal. –chilló avergonzada.

– ¿Más de lo que puede revelar públicamente esa cadena tuya? –respondió la regente arqueando una ceja, burlonamente en su estupefacción.

–Portarla es el recordatorio de que nunca vamos a pertenecerle a nadie, la carta dice un poco más que eso. –contestó ceñudamente la sabia con un dejo de pesar en la voz.

Elsa se irguió en el asiento acojinado y se puso de pie, rodeando la mesa que las separaba. Se sentó inquietamente en el pequeño mueble de madera, colocándose las manos sobre las rodillas. Estudió la expresión de la sabia desde mayor cercanía.

– ¿Eso es lo que piensas cuando la ves? –le inquirió, refiriéndose a esa atadura con el emblema del Sol que ahora entendía debía pesarle lastimosamente sobre el pecho a la sabia.

–Creí hacerlo. –respondió ella, desviando la vista hacia su diestra, en donde la ventana lucía un despejado cielo azul.

Viajando de un lado a otro sin llegar a un sitio al que pudiera llamarle hogar. Con la incertidumbre de lo que encontraría al final del viaje. Así había vivido Kyla todos esos años. Con angustias, dolor y cargas que había decidido llevar a cuestas sola con esos ojos que podían ver más allá de simplemente la verdad. Elsa no entendía cómo; pero de alguna forma lo supo. De algún modo su propia mirada cobalto logró vislumbrar ese extraño fulgor irregular que rodeaba la figura de la trigueña. Silenciosamente, flotaron dentro de su mente esas ideas que tanto estaban apenando a la sabia sobre “el arcano de la fuerza”, y ella misma se turbó al descubrirlo. En su cabeza cobró mucho sentido. Así como en su cuerpo fueron patentes esos deseos que Kyla reprimía y aun así estaban logrando alcanzarla como si la morena realmente se encontrara tocándola.

El corazón de la joven princesa le martilleó en el pecho cuando su visión retornó a la normalidad y ese efecto terminó tan rápido como le había llegado.

Elsa estiró el brazo y tanteó con los dedos la superficie del medallón dorado, asimilando la intensa mirada amatista de Kyla que seguía atentamente sus movimientos. Encerró la cadena brillante en un puño que tiró ligeramente del cuello de la morena. Se inclinó hacia ella y le sonrió con las intenciones patentes en los ojos ennegrecidos que le congelaron el aliento a la trigueña en la garganta.

–Tú _eres mía_ … y quiero saberlo _todo sobre ti_... –le susurró la regente a la sabia en el oído con un suspiro de aire helado que consiguió que Kyla se estremeciera casi dolorosamente por el arrebato que sintió gestándosele en las entrañas.

No necesitaba que se lo dijeran en voz alta para estar consciente de lo mucho que le gustaba la idea de Elsa poseyéndola.

–Dios…

Elsa interpretó el entorpecimiento de la morena y tomó asiento descarada, pero elegante sobre las piernas de la sabia. Le apartó cariñosamente ese mechón rebelde que siempre le caía sobre la nariz y se apiadó de ella al pasarle cuidadosamente la mano helada por la mejilla ardiente.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Qué significa? –preguntó con inocencia.

Kyla pasó saliva pensando que si soltaba las cartas que tenía en las manos, cerraría los dedos entorno al cuerpo de aquella bribona regente para levantarla en brazos y llevársela a la privacidad de sus aposentos reales. Tal vez entonces comprendería el valor de la carta que la había estado salvando del fuego con el que tanto ansiaba quemarla.

–Es… a–autocontrol. –soltó la trigueña sintiendo que se perdía en ese delicioso aroma mentolado de la princesa de Arendelle.

– ¿En serio? –dudó esta, apreciándole los oscurecidos ojos a la morena. –Porque no parece estarte yendo muy bien con eso justo ahora.

–Porque estás abusando de tu poder sobre mí, alteza…

– ¿Eso hago? –respondió sugerente.

–Y de forma bastante cruel.

–Entonces… ¿La Fuerza? –comenzó Elsa.

–La Fuerza… –prosiguió Kyla. –Es el dominio de la mente sobre lo material… Eh… la firmeza necesaria para avanzar sin dilaciones y lograr un fin.

– ¿De verdad? –se sonrió la regente ante ese elegante intento de la sabia por atenuar el escandaloso concepto. –Por cómo te estresaste antes, habría jurado que la carta hacía mención a algún tipo de represión sexual o algo parecido.

El gesto de silenciosa humillación de Kyla resultó tan hilarante que Elsa casi estalló en una carcajada histérica, pero se contuvo permitiéndole atesorar los pedazos de dignidad que pudiera reunir luego que esa traicionera lectura de cartas se la hubiera destrozado de esa forma tan contundente.

–Hey, no te lo tomes en serio. –le recomendó la regente, rodeándole el cuello a la rígida morena con los brazos.

–No lo hago. –trató de componerse la sabia.

Los helados labios pintados de carmesí de la pálida princesa flotaron fantasmalmente por sobre el cuello y la mandíbula de la trigueña, lentamente, plantándole tenues besos sobre la cálida piel. Como si tratara de compensarle aquel mal trago de antes. Percibió las manos de Kyla cerrándose alrededor de su cintura y un alucinante escalofrío le recorrió la espina cuando la sabía la aferró contra sí. Elsa detuvo su ascenso sobre la boca entreabierta de la morena. Las comisuras de sus labios se tensaron en una sonrisa apenada cuando se detuvieron a escasos milímetros de rozarle la piel con su suavidad.

–Tengo que reunirme con el Consejo. –informó Elsa con una timidez tan desleal que la sabia casi cerró en puños los tensos dedos.

– ¿A-a-ahora? –exhaló Kyla desmayadamente.

–Lo siento. –le contestó torciendo las cejas al morderse el labio en disculpa.

La sabia la liberó resignadamente de su agarre y Elsa se incorporó de su regazo, plisándose la falda y dirigiéndose al asiento en donde había dejado sus blancos guantes. Kyla retomó el mazo de cartas que había dejado a un lado, comenzando a barajarlo distraídamente mientras observaba a la joven noble enfundarse los dedos en la seda.

– ¿Nos vemos para comer? –le soltó Kyla casualmente. Hizo una mueca dolorida. Esperaba no haberse escuchado tan desesperada.

–Tengo la tarde un poco ocupada. –respondió Elsa. Le sonrió amablemente al notar el gesto de decepción que le ensombreció la expresión. – ¿Pero tal vez para cenar? –le añadió prontamente.

–Es una cita, alteza. –canturreó la sabia guiñándole un ojo.

–No, no lo es. –le contestó ella al retornarse para besar a Kyla en los labios. Le respondió el guiño a la morena que se quedó sonriendo estúpidamente incluso después que la regente hubiera abandonado jovialmente aquel despacho.

Kyla se recargó en el sillón exhalando un suspiro satisfecho, pasándose el borde de una de las cartas por encima de la boca sonriente.

–Necesitaré comprar tabaco más fuerte a este ritmo con esta mujer…

La sabia bajó la mirada y giró el naipe que reveló la figura de un joven rubio de cabeza iluminada, que pendía de dos troncos de árbol cruzados transversalmente. Tenía las manos en la espalda y sus piernas formaban un número cuatro invertido.

Los ojos amatistas de Kyla se dilataron conociendo de sobra el significado de aquella lámina dada la situación en la que se encontraba.

_–El colgado._

La morena suspiró y se pasó la mano por el cabello. Apartó la tarjeta aturdidamente, colocándola en el mazo.

No _quería_ tener que pensar en eso antes de que _debiera_ hacerlo.

…

Anna nunca en la vida fue una hermana problemática. En verdad muchas veces había tenido que confesar que pecaba de soberbia al considerarse una Arnadalr ejemplar. Era atenta, optimista, valerosa y servicial. Si Elsa le hubiese pedido que la sorprendiera con un salto, ella le habría respondido entusiastamente pidiéndole una altura estimada para complacerla. Sabía muy bien que no existiría nada que no pudiera hacer algún día por su hermana mayor y lo sentía tan intensamente que podría haberlo jurado por la memoria de sus padres, por ella misma, por Sitrón, por Juana de Arco y por la promesa de no volver a tocar un krumkake el resto de su vida. 

Pero simplemente no podía controlar el impulso de portarse mezquina con Kyla. Había tratado de evitarla desde el altercado con el juego de naipes y era consciente que su hermana y la sabia se mantenían ocupadas en asuntos propios la mayor parte del tiempo; pero no entendía por qué se enervaba tanto cuando llegaba a ver a la extranjera deambulando por la ciudadela silbando alegremente con un montón de paquetes embalados, yendo a la ciudad a hacer alguna diligencia para Elsa, visitando la Academia de Arendelle, o conversando alegremente con Gerda o Kai en el solar. Vaya a aquellas alturas, hasta verla comer la sopa le molestaba, y ni hablar de cuando podía encontrarla en el exterior leyendo algún pergamino mientras fumaba su asquerosa pipa.

Quizá tenía que ver con que aun así se imaginara que la sabia tuviera las maneras para encontrarse a solas con su hermana.

No le constaba. No las volvió a pillar como en aquella ocasión del sauce, pero sí las notaba ausentes en determinados momentos, y las conversaciones durante la cena transcurrían en alegres e insinuantes frases que solo la fastidiaban. Llegó al punto en el que decidió tomar sus comidas en su alcoba con el pretexto de que ahí el ambiente estaba más fresco, pese a que el calor del verano se sentía igual en todos los rincones del castillo.

En realidad, todo comenzó por accidente; porque planearlo antes le habría resultado imposible. Kyla siempre había tenido ese molesto aire de anticiparlo todo, y aún de niñas, gastarle alguna broma o sorprenderla se convertía en una tarea que la mayoría de las veces terminaba siendo infructuosa.

Pero algo extraño estaba pasando con ese agudo sentido suyo que la tenía siempre tan alerta. 

Anna notó a la sabia aletargada y torpe la tarde que chocó con ella en el rellano de la escalera y la hizo tirar un montón de libros que llevaba apilados en las manos. El pequeño evento podría haber pasado desapercibido para cualquiera, pero no para Anna. Porque sabía que Kyla no era así, ella siempre lo esquivaba todo como si se tratara de un astuto zorro que no se dejaba atrapar y ni siquiera cometía pequeños descuidos mundanos como esos, pero ahora más bien parecía un oso a punto de ponerse a hibernar, se pensó la pelirroja cuando ayudó a  la sabia a poner en orden sus cosas y le estudió aquel relajado semblante. (retirándose rápidamente al terminar con aquello y recordar que se suponía estaba enfadada con ella)

– _Tal vez el amor la estaba embruteciendo_. –razonó.

Anna intentó probar su teoría e hizo que uno de los mayordomos llamara a su habitación y le informara que su alteza Elsa quería encontrarse con ella en los jardines, (con la indicación de que transmitiera el mensaje y se retirara velozmente para que no le obstruyera a la pelirroja el hilo que había tensado a los pies del marco de la puerta) La caída que se dio la morena cuando azotó en la alfombra fue monumental, pero la sabia se quedó rodando sobre el tapete riendo como una lunática en lugar de dolerse por el golpe. Anna ahogó sus risitas, tratando de no contagiarse con las carcajadas de Kyla, pero para ese entonces ya había encontrado cómo entretenerse.

Fueron una sucesión de maldades viles, planeadas con sarna y deshonrosas intenciones, pero que la llenaban de un placer indescriptible cuando eran exitosamente ejecutadas. Kyla no siempre era engañada y Anna aprendió a darse cuenta cuándo era un buen momento. Generalmente coincidía con las ocasiones en las que su hermana estaba muy ocupada como para encontrarse con la sabia o cuando la morena retornaba de alguna salida que le tomara algunos días completar.

También tenía que ver mucho su olor. Cuando la sabía olía a canela y su aliento era mentolado, kyla estaba avispada y no caía en ninguna treta, pero cuando despedía un olor fuerte a tabaco mezclado con fósforo quemado:

Le podía hacer lo que quisiera.

La chorreó de tinta que le estallaba en la cara, le cambió las lociones por melaza, le ocasionó sustos mortales cuando la emboscaba al final de los corredores y hasta le metió un pedazo de fosforo en la cazoleta de la pipa que emitió una llamarada que casi la hizo caerse de la silla cuando se le ocurrió fumar en la biblioteca.

Pero la sabia nunca pareció molestarse por nada y solo aceptaba las fechorías con un humor bastante inyectado de entusiasmo que a ella le enfadaba más.

Anna tuvo que admitir que sintió un poco de pena cuando le llenó el guisado con aceite de ricino y la sabia se la pasó varios días encerrada en su alcoba muriendo entre violentos ataques de vómito y retorcijones. El macilento aspecto de la morena que con varios kilos menos se arrastró a las cocinas para comer un triste plato de avena con miel directamente de manos del cocinero, casi la hizo desistir de seguir con las agresiones.

Casi.

El ataque en sus alimentos debió encender alguna clase de fuego vengativo en Kyla que se había mantenido dormido hasta ese entonces porque una vez que se hubo recuperado, decidió arremeter en pago por la afrenta la mañana en la que Anna se despertó chillando histéricamente con la revuelta cabellera llena de un musgo de olor pestilente y toda una familia de lemmings que hacían nido dentro.

Fue así que comenzaron su guerra de bromas pesadas en el silencioso y mutuo pacto de nunca tratar el verdadero problema de raíz. A la vez que en cada ocasión se vieron bastante capaces de explicar ante Elsa sus desafortunadas torpezas y excentricidades.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, (mientras aguardaba que Kyla subiera la escalera y se vaciara una cubeta de gelatinoso contenido encima) Anna sabía que se había excedido. Estaba al tanto que ni la extranjera ni su hermana habían planeado quererse, y molestándose de esa forma con la sabia solo se aseguraba de fastidiarse el poco tiempo que podía convivir con Elsa. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla. Tal vez, si dejaba de emberrincharse como una niña pequeña, ella y Kyla podrían hacer las paces y compartir el cariño de Elsa, porque…

– ¡Argh! _¡Scheiße!_

Anna chilló en pánico y salió corriendo rumbo al piso superior. Kyla se sacó de la cabeza un balde que terminó de escurrirle hasta la última gota de una babosa sustancia transparente que le provocó arcadas y casi la hizo vomitar ahí mismo.

– ¡Kyla, qué rayos te pasó! ¿Estás bien? –le exclamó Elsa al encontrarse con la sabia despatarrada en el rellano e intentar ayudarla pese a las señas negativas de la morena que le pedía lejanía.

–Creo que me levanté del lado incorrecto de la cama… –jadeó agarrándose del barandal para levantarse. –desde hace algunas semanas…

Elsa miró los rastros de aquel artilugio y apretó los labios.

– ¿Es Anna, verdad?  –soltó con disgusto. –Sabía que iba a resentirse por la atención tarde o temprano. Hablaré con ella.

–No. –La frenó Kyla, temblando en ese charco sucio. –No seas dura con ella. Anna lleva años tratando de acercarse a ti sin conseguirlo. Enfadarte por mi causa no va a hacer ningún bien.

Elsa se mordió el labio, concediéndole el punto a la trigueña.

 – ¿Y qué propones?  –espetó con sus ínfulas de soberana agraviada. –Tampoco voy a permitir que esté haciendo estas cosas. Es una princesa y ya está lo bastante mayor como para esas niñerías. De hecho ni siquiera tú deberías haberle seguido el juego en nada de esto, ¿en qué pensabas?

–Olvidaste decir que te duele profundamente ver que soy el blanco de su enojo. –le añadió Kyla, limpiándose la cara con un pañuelo que se había sacado del bolsillo.

La regente ablandó el gesto que había mantenido tirante al observarla.

–Sabes que es así. –le contestó suavemente.

–Lo sé. –le asintió Kyla al sonreírle. –Deja que yo hable con ella. –le pidió resueltamente. –Después de todo siempre he sido como la hermana de en medio aquí entre nosotras.

– ¿Eso no nos pone en una situación extraña, hermana? –le soltó la regente, devolviendo la sonrisa de manera sugestiva.

Kyla se llevó la mano a la mejilla e hizo la pantomima de abanicarse mudamente con su pañuelo sucio.

– ¡Que escándalo! –soltó en un pomposo gemido fingido. –Sabía que eras la retorcida de las dos. –añadió acusadoramente. –Siempre son los primogénitos. Aunque que seas albina ya me había dado una pista.

Las dos se sonrieron, pero Elsa no se movió de su sitio a pesar de que su cuerpo se había inclinado ligeramente para encontrarse con la sabia. La repelió más el hedor que emanaba la desafortunada morena, que se encogió de hombros y ya había iniciado su descenso por la escalinata.

–Iré a tomar un baño. –le informó tranquilamente. –O tal vez doce. –corrigió, olfateándose el cuello de la blusa.

–Es espantosa esa peste, ¿Qué era? –preguntó Elsa, al inclinarse sobre la cubeta volcada.

–No quería imaginarlo, pero creo que es sosa de lutefisk. –respondió la morena dolorosamente.

-¡Ay, Dios mío, qué horror!… –soltó la regente acariciándose las manos ansiosamente. –De verdad lo siento mucho. Te lo compensaré de algún modo.

La sabía se giró ligeramente y le compuso una mueca ladina entre sus mechones de cabello endurecido.

–Claro que lo harás. –le sentenció alegremente.

…

–Hagamos esto. –propuso Kyla animadamente. –Entre tú y yo, ayudaremos a Elsa. Serás mi informante.

– ¿Tu informante? –repitió la pequeña pelirroja arqueando las cejas.

La morena le asintió acomodándose bien en su rama del Serbal.

–Sí, porque habrá muchas cosas que Elsa no querrá contarme, –explicó lógicamente la niña. –Sobre todo las que la pongan triste o que le asuste compartir. Así que será tu deber como hermana menor, reportarme cuando esas cosas pasen. –le dijo, cruzándose de brazos. –Aunque ella no te abra la puerta, siempre recibirá lo que le haga llegar por correo y aunque no sepa que lo tramamos entre ambas, podremos animarla.

– ¡Es verdad! –soltó alegremente la pelirroja princesa.

–Así que luego arreglaremos todo para cartearnos sin que se enteren. –le guiñó la sureña a la pecosa niña que ya se había puesto a divagar con aquella posibilidad. Kyla se bajó del árbol y le extendió los brazos a la joven princesa desde el suelo.

–Ven aquí, alteza. No querrás que tu familia se siga preocupando.

–Pero le dije a papá que ya no quería ser princesa y le grité.

–Seguramente volverá a recibirte como si nada. Así son las familias.

Anna se mordió los labios, pero comenzó a bajarse del Serbal hasta que le hizo compañía a la morena en tierra.

– ¿Cómo es que siempre estás tan segura de todo? –le inquirió ceñudamente, aunque sonrió por lo bajo al confirmar su teoría acerca de las estaturas entre ambas.

Kyla infló el pecho y se puso de puntas para sacarle algunos centímetros a la insolente pelirroja que se mofaba de su complexión antes de contestarle.

–Porque un día seré una sabia y entonces volveré para arreglarlo todo. Estaremos todas juntas como antes.

– ¿Me lo prometes? –soltó la niña ilusionada.

–Con la mano en el corazón y todo –le dijo solemnemente. – ¿Quieres hacer la promesa con saliva?

– ¡Eww, no! –se estremeció la princesa. –con la mano en el corazón está bien.

Kyla bufó divertida y le tendió una mano trigueña a la sonrosada niña que la aceptó sin titubear.

– ¿Quieres saber cómo colarte a las cocinas sin pasar por el vestíbulo? –le preguntó la morena como ofreciéndole emprender una gran aventura. –Hice algunas investigaciones sobre los planos del castillo y está lleno de trucos bastante interesantes.

Anna soltó una risita y le asintió a esa muchachilla extranjera que se llevó a la princesa de la mano mientras caminaban indómitamente por los extensos jardines.

…

–Prometiste que estaríamos todas juntas. –susurró Anna abrazándose las piernas sin girarse cuando la ventana de la buhardilla se abrió y una aseada Kyla se subió al tejado para hacerle compañía a la pelirroja princesa que observaba la calma del fiordo en la frescura de la noche.

La morena le tendió a la princesa una de las dos tazas de humeante chocolate que sostenía entre sus fuertes dedos.

–No lo he olvidado, Anna. –contestó tranquilamente. –Aun trabajo en eso. –le hizo una seña con la cabeza e insistió con la dulce ofrenda. –No tiene nada, te lo aseguro. Solo pensé que podíamos tomar algo ya que estamos acá arriba.

La pelirroja suspiró y alargó las manos aceptando la bebida. La morena se sentó a su lado y dio un sorbo del espumoso brebaje. Anna sopló en la superficie del suyo y le dio un pequeño trago, sonriendo ligeramente ante el sabor que de inmediato logró confortarla. Estudió de reojo a la morena, que inmersa en su propia contemplación clavaba la vista en el reflejo de la luna y las estrellas sobre el agua. Era en ocasiones así en las que Kyla realmente ofrecía la imagen de una académica consumada. Con ese semblante serio que reflejaba saberlo todo. Anna frunció el entrecejo y se mordió los labios.

Realmente había cumplido su palabra y retornado a Arendelle hecha una sabia como se lo aseguró casi nueve años atrás.

Anna apretó la taza con firmeza. No quería que las cosas entre ellas tuvieran que cambiar de esa forma. Kyla siempre la había tratado como una hermana pequeña e incluso en esos momentos tenía que portarse con más madures al responderle los agravios con amabilidad y comprensión. La hacía sentir una cría.

La princesa suspiró.

–Yo las vi la noche del Halling. –confesó la pelirroja en voz baja. –bajo el sauce.

–Lo sé. –le contestó Kyla tranquilamente. Se encogió de hombros ante la mirada incrédula de la princesa. –No es como que necesitara amenazarte o algo para que mantuvieras el secreto. Sé que nunca harías algo que pudiera afectarle a Elsa. Y sobre lo demás… –sonrió al notar que la figura de la pelirroja se tensaba incómodamente. –Creí que te haría bien enfadarte alguna vez. No se puede estar haciendo uno como que está contento todo el tiempo… –le explicó, sacándose inexplicablemente un _Vørterbrød_ (pan con pasas) del escote del blusón y mordiéndolo como si nada. –Es cansado.

Anna se sonrió ante lo rápido que Kyla disipaba esa imagen atemorizante suya en cuanto se permitía ser ella misma. La pelirroja le asintió.

–No es justo que me alejara de esa manera. –le susurró a la morena que le dio otro sorbo a su chocolate escuchándola. –que no confiara en mí. Bueno, que ni siquiera me haya dicho aún que ustedes…

–Debes entenderla. –susurró Kyla fraternalmente. –Es complicado. –La morena estudió la expresión de la muchacha que permanecía insegura y confusa. – ¿Te molesta mucho que ella y yo–

–No. –le aseguró Anna rápidamente. –Me sorprendió un poco al principio. –admitió. Se pasó un mechón por detrás de la oreja y se puso a gesticular mientras hablaba. –Porque bueno, ella es chica y tú eres chica, y ah… –comenzó a ruborizarse. –No es como que no supiera que era posible, pero es que mi hermana y tú, (que también eres como mi hermana por cierto) y fue… bueno, fue tan extraño, o sea, ¡no porque ustedes sean extrañas!, sino la situación en sí… Pero no quiero que nada así nos separe. –susurró componiendo un gesto de añorante introspección. –Me gusta lo que Elsa y yo somos cuando tú estás cerca. –le soltó ensimismada.

Kyla soltó una risa divertida. Anna pegó los labios a su taza de chocolate, con el rostro y el cabello casi del mismo color.

–Creo que puedo entenderte. –se compadeció la sabia. –A mí también me gusta lo que soy yo cuando estoy con ustedes.

Anna esbozó una tímida sonrisa y colocó su pequeña mano sobre el brazo de la morena.

–Discúlpame por todas las chapuzas que te hice. Por todas. En serio.

–No te preocupes. –le contestó Kyla con ligereza. –Algunas fueron muy divertidas. ¿Cómo hiciste lo de la tinta? –le inquirió con curiosidad.

–La calenté y la mezclé con tus polvos que estallan. –contestó la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros.

La sabia se pasó la mano por la barbilla y bebió de su taza.

–Hum… Que ingeniosa…

Anna le dio un sorbo a su preparado de cacao y se pensó que le agradaba aquello. No estaba perdiendo una hermana con Kyla ahí. En realidad estaba ganando dos. Por un momento se reprendió por no haberlo razonado antes de esa manera. Pero aquello la había abrumado, como si el hecho de tratarse de una unión entre dos doncellas conllevara reglas distintas a las de las historias y poemas románticos que se conocía.

Pero se sintió aliviada al comprender que el sentimiento tenía que ser el mismo.

– ¿Tú la amas? –preguntó seriamente la pelirroja princesa.

Kyla se sonrió ligeramente. Por un instante sólo pudo escucharse el sonido del mar chocando y alejándose de la costa. La morena se aclaró la garganta.

– ¿Te has preguntado qué es el amor, Anna? –la muchacha le arqueó las cejas ante la respuesta. –Pero fuera de lo que se dice de él en los cuentos y en las novelas románticas. Lo que es _el amor de verdad_.

– ¿El verdadero amor? –soltó ella confusamente.

–No. –la corrigió la sabia. – _El amor de verdad_. Es diferente. El verdadero amor casi siempre es una persona. Un príncipe o algo así que rescata a su damisela en apuros con un beso mágico. Es una fantasía romántica que siempre lleva a un final feliz. ¿No crees?

Anna arrugó la frente y la miró perpleja.

– ¿Y qué es el amor de verdad, entonces? –la urgió.

–Una decisión. –le dijo Kyla, resoluta. –A veces puede ser la más difícil que tenga que hacerse. –dijo distraídamente con los ojos puestos sobre el líquido tibio de su vaso.

–No imagino como. –resopló la pelirroja en su desconcierto.

–Ni yo tampoco. –confesó la morena sonriendo de oreja a oreja. –Pero parece muy romántico, ¿no crees?

–Parece trágico.

Kyla sonrió pensativamente y suspiró, asintiéndole a la pelirroja que se reclinó contra su hombro y le abrazó el cuerpo encorvado.

–Si dos personas se aman, tienen que estar juntas. –susurró la muchacha con la mirada turquesa brillante. –No importa cómo.

Kyla ladeó la cabeza, apoyándola sobre el pelillo rojo de la princesa de Arendelle.

–Eso es lo que creo yo también.

…

 

 _“Su futuro es sombrío_  
El reino se escindirá  
La tierra será maldita  
Con un invierno sin final

 _Frías ventiscas traerán las artes de la oscuridad_  
Y de corazón helado se alzará un líder a gobernar  
Entonces todos perecerán bajo la nieve y el hielo  
A no ser que tenga efecto un sacrificio con acero”

Kyla contuvo el aliento releyendo las palabras bordadas en esos enormes tapices que decoraban aquel lúgubre recinto por el que había salido luego de convencer a Anna de regresar a los brazos de su preocupado padre. La morena había esperado usar uno de los pasajes que conectaban al tercer piso para escabullirse a los aposentos de Elsa para sorprenderla; pero una vez dentro de los túneles que recorrían el viejo palacio, un extraño presentimiento la había hecho andar por sobre sus pasos y descender hasta que desembocó a esa cámara subterránea. De apariencia ancestral, y diseños nórdicos. Unos cuantos tragaluces eran los que proporcionaban las fuentes de luz que se derramaban sobre aquellos telares. Una espada larga y brillante fulguraba en su descanso sobre las manos inertes de la escultura de piedra de una mujer con apariencia de valquiria.

La pequeña extranjera se acercó para observarla con detenimiento y lo comprendió.

Aquello era una profecía.

Una promesa de las fuerzas del destino y que según los versos, solo podía terminar mal. Kyla entornó los ojos violetas que brillaron en la tenue oscuridad y ahogó un gemido.

–No creemos que la canción se refiera a Elsa. –pronunció una voz amable a su espalda. –La espada siempre ha estado ahí.

Kyla se giró afectadamente para encontrarse de frente con la Reina Idun. La mujer la observaba quietamente bajo el marco de la puerta entreabierta.

– ¿Porque tendría que hablar de ella? –contestó la chiquilla de manera defensiva.

La Reina se sonrió, caminando elegantemente hasta quedar a un metro de distancia de la niña extranjera que permaneció tensa en su postura.

–Sabemos lo que han estado haciendo Elsa y tú. –le explicó Idun con una sonrisa culpable. –Ustedes son pequeñas, y nosotros padres sobreprotectores. Pero no te preocupes, Kyla, no has hecho nada malo. En todo caso, debería agradecerte por ser tan leal a la causa de mi joven princesa.

–Ella no es lo que dicen esos versos. –susurró Kyla con el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados. –Elsa no es así.

–Lo sé. –admitió la Reina. –Aunque temo que el Rey no esté de acuerdo. –añadió mortificadamente. –Si las palabras de los trolls resultaran ciertas–

– ¡Ellos se equivocan! –chilló Kyla encrespándose. – ¡Los trolls no saben nada sobre leer el tiempo!

La Reina dibujó un gesto sorprendido en su expresión ante el enfado y la intensidad de la pequeña morena que temblaba de la rabia.

–Tu abuela es una sabia y tú eres una lectora empedernida. Así que imagino que conoces de qué hablan los cuentos sobre las _nornas_ y sus telares.

Kyla se relajó y arrugó la frente.

–Ellas… son las hilanderas del destino. –respondió casi de manera ensimismada, posando la vista amatista sobre la estatua de la hermosa guerrera y su terrible espada.

–El destino ya ha sido diseñado muchísimo antes de comenzar a conocerlo. No se puede modificar. –explicó la Reina entrelazando sus manos frente a su cuerpo. –Lo único que me resta es rezar a los dioses porque esos viejos versos no se refieran a mi niña. Porque el invierno eterno no va a ser conjurado por Elsa.

Kyla abrió la boca y sus ojos purpúreos se dilataron.

Por eso Elsa estaba cautiva. La morena lo comprendió con las ideas y las sensaciones agolpándosele en el pequeño cuerpo. El accidente con Anna fue una buena razón para convencer a Elsa de temer a esa fuerza mágica que crepitaba en su interior; pero el verdadero motivo era el temor de acabar cumpliendo los designios de una canción profética que solo podía culminar con el exterminio de Elsa o con todo Arendelle.

–Pero ¿y si hubiera alguna forma? –soltó testarudamente la chiquilla acortando su distancia con la Reina.

–Si existiera la manera, sería la primera ansiosa por escucharla. –Le confesó Idun al inclinarse y sujetar a Kyla por las pequeñas manos. –Sé que estimas mucho a mi hija y te preocupas por ella, pero no te dejes influenciar por las viejas palabras de esta lúgubre habitación.

–Elsa nunca será una creatura con el corazón congelado. –le aseguró la Reina con la mirada brillante en su seguridad. –Nunca permitiría que se volviera un monstruo así.

Kyla se colocó la mano sobre el pecho como acto reflejo y no supo qué decirle a la monarca sobre aquello.

 –Ahora, volvamos a donde los varones puedan encontrarnos realizando actividades menos sospechosas. –pronunció la Reina Idun conteniendo la inquietud angustiosa que le producía estar en ese cuarto. Se encaminó hacia la puerta. – ¿Quizá podría tentarte con un poco de té y pastelillos? –Llamó a la morena que se había girado nuevamente para apreciar la escultura. –Tengo un libro sobre las nornas que tal vez pueda fascinarte. –le añadió con una amable sonrisa.

Kyla observó la brillante espada y el fulgor purpureo de sus ojos que se reflejó en el frío acero.

– _La encontraré entonces._ –se dijo para sí misma con decisión.

Apretó su puño.

_–Te prometo, Elsa, que por lo que pueden ver estos ojos, voy a **cambiar** ese destino._

La sureña se grabó en la memoria las palabras de esos versos y comprendió que esa sería la última ocasión que visitaría Arendelle a lado de su padre. Porque la idea necia que se le había implantado en la mente era más que una hazaña heroica o una aventura.

_–Tú vivirás._

Era imposible.

Kyla se reunió con la Reina y le dio un último vistazo por sobre el hombro a la cámara, antes de que la puerta fuera cerrada con llave. Conteniendo tras sus paredes aquel funesto arreglo que los Arnadalr preferían mantener oculto. Esperando nunca tener que llegar a utilizarlo.


	10. El cisne y el cuervo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amar es conocerce. Es reír y llorar. Es dejarse caer sabiendo que alguien estará ahí para atraparte

**_NOTA DE AUTOR:_ ** _Algunos lectores me han dejado esta duda existencial en la cabeza y creo que debería **someterla a votación** … ¿Cómo debería ser conocida la pareja de Elsa y Kyla? ¿Elsayla? ¿Kysa? ¿Kelsa? Rayos, yo no sé de estas cosas. Comentarios, propuestas y sugerencias son bien recibidas._

_La canción utilizada en este capítulo le pertenece a Paramore._

_Disculpen la tardanza, pero se estropeó mi laptop y todo el capítulo lo terminé escribiendo en mi teléfono. (No sé si volveré a repetir tal cosa....) pero espero que lo absurdamente largo que ha quedado, compense eso y los errores que pueda tener hasta que tenga oportunidad de revisarlo con la laptop._

_Frozen y demás personajes pertenecen a Disney. Esta es una obra de ficción y no es una historia apta para niños._

...

**Un corazón helado  
** por Berelince  
 **10**  El cisne y el cuervo

...

Kyla miraba el cielo de color gris, nebuloso en esa inmensidad que se le extendía ante los ojos abiertos de aquel extraño aturdimiento. La tenue nevada que se precipitaba copiosamente le humedecía la piel y los cabellos azabaches que se le arremolinaban sobre el sonrosado rostro y bajo la espalda, amortiguándole el helado impacto de la nieve sobre la que estaba tendida. No podía moverse. Los miembros le pesaban terriblemente por lo que solo pudo quedarse inmóvil mientras el aliento se le convertía en vapor sobre la cara y las lágrimas le escocían en la abrumada mirada que no se atrevió a apartar de la seguridad de su ignorancia.

Podía escucharla acercarse. Esa sombra que hizo crujir el hielo compactado bajo sus aterradoras pisadas y estiró esa enorme mano de angulosos dedos que le traspasaron dolorosamente la carne del pecho a la morena al sumergirla en esa frialdad lacerante que le caló hasta los huesos y la hizo sacudirse en sufrimiento.

Kyla gritó. Gritó desesperadamente como nunca en su vida creyó haberlo hecho. Constriñendo ojos y dientes en su agonía mientras la sangre caliente se le derramaba sobre el suelo lodoso. Creía que podría perder la cordura si ése castigo se alargaba más de lo necesario. Abrió la brillante contemplación amatista de golpe, cuando el aire le escapó de los labios en un violento jadeo y entonces pudo verla. La sabia resopló agitada siguiendo sus movimientos con lo último de las fuerzas que la iban abandonando junto al líquido vital que le manaba de su herida abierta e iba tiñendo la escarcha de rojo. Aquella bestia esbozó una sonrisa detestable y arremetió contra ella cuando la tormenta arreció inclemente y poderosa, atravesando a la morena como si se tratara de un frágil trozo de papel que no tuviera otra opción más que partirse inútilmente en pedazos ante tal rudeza.

Todo para Kyla se transmutó en dolor en ese instante. Como si su sinapsis nerviosa solo fuera capaz de procesar esa instrucción. Una tortura ardiente e insoportable le recorrió el helado cuerpo como si le fluyera por las venas. Un daño agónico, punzante…

_…Interminable…_

Kyla se estremeció y ahogó un gemido cuando despertó y se enderezó sobre los codos temblando ligeramente. Un sudor frío le bañaba la frente que se limpió con el antebrazo mientras el aire seguía llenando y vaciando sus pulmones, el palpitar le retumbaba en todas las venas del cuerpo. La morena se sentó al borde de la cama concentrándose en la idea de tranquilizarse. Se levantó y caminó torpemente al lavamanos en donde se sirvió un vaso de agua que bebió a grandes tragos. Apoyó la frente sobre el puño cerrado que colocó en la pared y en donde recargó débilmente su peso. Sentía en su humillación que su cuerpo no podía dejar de tiritar.

_–Ese ser vil nunca va a dejar de atormentarme…_ –Se pensó ella chocando los molares.

La morena resopló y se llevó la mano al dolorido pecho.

No tenía nada que temer, se repetía ansiosamente. Estaba a salvo. Estaba viva.

Estaba con _ella_.

Kyla desvió la mirada y la posó en la figura durmiente de la regente de Arendelle que había estado reposando a su lado sin percatarse de aquel sobresalto por parte de la sabia. La morena curvó los labios levemente cuando la conmoción la fue abandonando y se perdió entonces en la dulce tarea de admirarla.

La cabellera platinada se derramaba como una bondadosa caída de agua sobre aquellos lechosos hombros redondos que no podían negar su sensualidad aún con ese fino camisón celeste que le cubría el real cuerpo. Elsa descansaba sobre su costado, con las manos encogidas sobre su pecho. Su respiración era plácida y profunda. La joven descansaba tranquilamente. Ignorante de la trigueña de camisola oscura que a unos cuantos pasos de distancia la devoraba impíamente con la mirada amatista fulgurante llena de anhelos.

Kyla chistó alegremente.

Llevaba algunas noches escabulléndose furtivamente a los aposentos de su alteza regente como pago a las afrentas perpetuadas por las tretas de Anna. Claro que aquello no se trataba más que de un vil embuste al que ambas habían accedido descaradamente sin un ápice de prudente resistencia. Y si bien las cosas hasta ese momento se habían limitado al inocente descanso, no dejaban de ser incursiones emocionantes.

Las dos jóvenes conseguían algo de aquello. Elsa gozaba de la compañía y el calor de un cuerpo humano que la arropara en la oscuridad y Kyla lograba conciliar el sueño entre el frescor del abrazo de la princesa de cabellos platinados.

No importaba que este se viera interrumpido por sus temores. Sentir a Elsa tan cerca ya era demasiado alucinante y resultaba casi triunfal.

Por un momento Kyla se sintió sonreír embriagadamente recordando cómo el arrebato se había apoderado de ellas anteriormente cuando se rindieron a su mutuo disfrute en una hambrienta sesión de besos y caricias ardorosas. (misma que fue frenada abruptamente no bien iniciada al acordar que aún era muy pronto para avanzar más en aquellas exploraciones físicas.)

La frialdad en el tacto de la regente y la precipitación de la temperatura ambiental fueron un buen indicador del temor patente de la joven de mirada azulada. Kyla sabía que Elsa seguía albergando aprensiones e inseguridades y por eso no se atrevió a presionarla a otra cosa. No le correspondía tomar una decisión como esa, después de todo.

Más incluso si todas esas nobles ideas cobraban mucho sentido en su cabeza, la sabia tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su concentración para convencer a su cuerpo de obedecerle la orden y acceder a replegarse. Y aunque logró hacerlo mansamente al final, (si bien fue a costa de ganarse esa dolorosa insatisfacción que le bullió un buen rato en las entrañas.) le sorprendió un poco saber que siguiera conservándose tan capaz de dominarse los impulsos de tal forma cuando la sangre se le quemaba dentro de las carne pese a que el roce del cuerpo de la regente contra el suyo fuera uno tan helado.

Kyla esbozó una media sonrisa socarrona al divagarlo.

Nunca dejaría de sorprenderle el poder que Elsa parecía ejercer sobre su persona.

La morena se sentó en el borde de la cama y acarició las hebras platinadas brillantes que tanto le habían fascinado de niña. Sonrió al apreciar el gesto relajado y bello de esa princesa que era tan dueña de aquellas tierras norteñas como de su intranquilo corazón trepidante. Kyla aspiró profundamente esperando que la fragilidad que la embargaba en ese momento no resultara tan evidente como ella la sentía.

Se preguntó si algún día Elsa lograría comprender cuánto era que ella de verdad la amaba.

Kyla jamás había dado con las palabras exactas que lograran describir ese calor que le llenaba el espíritu y que hacía que todo lo demás se percibiera con esa intensidad que no le permitía quedarse quieta o dejar de sentir alegría en el corazón, pero no le quedaba duda que todo se había debido a la suerte que tuvo de que sus caminos se entrelazaran permitiéndoles encontrarse.

No podía evitar ese fuego. Esa especie de pasión que la llenaba por completo y la volvía ese manojo de absurdas contradicciones. Debia ser sin lugar a dudas una de las sabias mas desconcertantes (si no esque ya era la peor.) En todos sus viajes, en las lenguas que se conocía. Nada abarcaba enteramente la definición. Porque antes de Elsa no hubo otra cosa. Antes de aquel encuentro infantil bajo ese sauce, sus sentidos y su corazón se mantuvieron siempre dormidos.

Kyla arrugó el entrecejo mordiéndose el labio al recordarlo. Ese entumecimiento de sus miembros y aquella terrible frialdad. Cuando era capaz de saberlo todo con esos ojos tan abiertos pero sin ser nunca capaz de entender. Tan ajena y alienada al panorama de ese mundo que Elsa, sin saberlo, le mostró con esa luz que le marcó el alma al rojo vivo, infectándola de esa forma tan confortable y rotunda.

La morena suspiró y relajó el cuerpo, acomodándose de lado, con la vista fija en el espejo del tocador en aquel silencio. Orbes amatistas le devolvieron una mirada amenazante antes de que la sabia la desviara para estudiarse las grandes manos de largos dedos que abrió y cerró en puños frente a su rostro.

Aunque al principio Kyla le había atribuido aquel milagro a la magia. Era muy chica por aquel entonces como para entender lo que había experimentado en los jardines de Arendelle. ¿Qué había sido eso de todos modos? ¿Un golpe de amor a primera vista? ¿Un poco de piedad por parte de los dioses? ¿Una cruel ironía?

Ni siquiera estaba muy segura de saberlo en ese instante, con todo y la cadena pendiente del cuello que le avalaba los conocimientos.

Kyla se estremeció gratamente cuando sintió unos brazos fríos enredándose sobre su abdomen. El cuerpo de la regente se presionó placentero contra el suyo a su espalda.

–Otra vez te despertaste. –le pronunció Elsa en un susurro adormilado. Tenía la nariz enterrada en mechones oscuros de especiado olor. – ¿No puedes dormir bien? –le inquirió con la preocupación patente en la voz.

Elsa era consciente que la sabia se estaba guardando pensamientos que no parecía muy convencida aun de querer compartirle. Desde el día que se reencontró con ella, cuando puso un pie al resguardo del árbol mágico que las vinculaba de esa forma que la sabia todavía no explicaba del todo.

La regente ensombreció su expresión al sopesarlo.

Era como si aunque sus manos sujetaran a la morena tan cerca de su pecho, ella siguiera estando lejos. Distante. Deambulando por sendas que no le permitía conocer. Venida de un pasado que también le ocultaba. Elsa tensó la mandíbula. Decidió que tendría que emprender prontas medidas para remediar aquella reticencia obstinada.

–Quería beber un poco de agua. –contestó la sabia acariciando gentilmente los níveos dedos que la aferraban.

–Mentirosa. –espetó la princesa, pronunciando su agarre. –No te he contado una noche entera de sueño desde que hacemos esto. –Y era verdad. Kyla debía interrumpir su reposo durante las madrugadas o en algún punto cercano al alba porque Elsa nunca la encontraba a su lado al despertar. –Quédate aquí. No quiero nada de paseos nocturnos esta vez. –le advirtió en su somnolencia.

– ¿Tanta falta te hago en el lecho, alteza? –le respondió Kyla con alegría.

–No te hace bien. –declaró Elsa con firmeza al palparle el delgado cuerpo. –Te ordeno que dejes lo que sea que atribule esa extraña mente tuya y te procures algo de descanso.

Los ojos violetas de Kyla brillaban con una emoción poco contenida cuando la morena se giró y se encontró con esa mirada cobalto que la estudiaba ceñudamente y con sentimiento entre la oscuridad. La morena esbozó una media sonrisa cándida que Elsa no pudo resistir y terminó correspondiéndole. La sabia le pasó el brazo por encima a la regente que se acurrucó contra su pecho aceptándole la ofrenda de paz cuando ella extendió las mantas, cubriéndolas a ambas. Kyla suspiró irreflexivamente y le besó la pálida frente.

–Entonces así lo haré, señora mía.

–Me gustaría serlo. –susurró Elsa por lo bajo en un tono muy convencido. Sonriéndose traviesamente cuando el color le afloró a la sabia en la mejillas. De alguna forma perversa Elsa había descubierto que disfrutaba cada momento en el que podía hacer pasar algún apuro a su morena compañera. Kyla siempre era adorablemente tímida cuando las cosas se tornaban serias entre ambas. La regente se mordió el labio repasando las conductas de la sabia a su lado. En realidad era muy fina la línea que separaba a la Kyla prudente de la que luego intentaba devorarla con las intenciones claras en los ojos oscurecidos. Elsa aún no estaba muy segura de si podría manejarla si es que llegaba a sacar a semejante bestia intranquila de su letargo. Decidió no tentar a su suerte dos veces en la misma noche y se dedicó a disfrutar del abrazo cálido de la morena que sonreía ensimismada.

–Cuéntame algo sobre tus viajes. –le soltó a modo de distraerla y hacerla abrirse un poco para variar en algo esa dinámica entre ellas.

Kyla fruncio el entrecejo y torció los labios en actitud pensante.

–Bueno... una vez cuando andaba por Escocia conocí a una mujer que parecía tener esta extraña fijación por tallar figuras de madera. –Kyla esbozó una sonrisa divertida al recordarlo. –No habrías creído la cantidad de piezas que tenía en su taller. En realidad yo solo estaba buscando un bastón nuevo pero terminé distrayéndome bastante tiempo hurgando entre su vasta colección. Siempre me pasan esas cosas... –explicó en un tono con el que pareció autoreprocharse esa incapacidad de concentrarse en una sola cosa.

Elsa se sonrió como si le aprobara el comentario. De verdad a veces no imaginaba como Kyla podía desempeñarse bien en esa profesión que había escogido sabiéndose la personalidad que se cargaba, pero le reconocía que era bastante buena cuando se lo proponía.

–Diré que siempre resultan bastante peculiares las personas que tienen comercios en medio de la nada. –prosiguió la morena jugueteando con un mechón de su pelo. – Como ese sujeto Oaken. ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de su puestecito en el camino de la montaña norteña? Es fenomenal, creo que lo amé todo de él. En serio. Apuesto a que le hacen más comentarios listillos que a mi.

–Te estas desviando, tontita. –la llamó Elsa lanzándole polvo escarchado en la punta de la nariz a la sabia que se encogió con una sonrisa de disculpa. –¿Porque un bastón?

–Pues porque había roto el que ya tenía, obviamente. –contestó la morena encogiéndose de hombros.

Elsa convirtió sus ojos en un par de rendijas, pero le concedió la victoria de momento solo porque deseaba seguir escuchando a donde conducía aquello.

–¿Y que fuiste a hacer en las montañas altas? –le soltó con intriga.

–Cosas de sabia. –atajó la morena.

Elsa miró hacia el techo y gruñó algo incomprensible. Kyla se estremeció ligeramente en su sitio pero no cedió ante el mohín de la enfurruñada rubia.

–Mmm... ¿y que tiene de memorable aquello?

La viajera le sonrió comprensivamente, pero se aclaró la garganta para continuar con el relato.

–Bueno, pues que esa artista ebanista era en realidad una bruja. –declaró la trigueña en el tono que usa un cuentista para asustar a un niño pequeño.

Elsa la miró incrédula y le haló uno de los mechones azabaches.

–Eres una chiflada. –le espetó indignadamente. –¿y que hizo entonces? ¿Te echó pleito por estarte comiendo su casa de dulce? –le soltó curvando los labios en una mueca petulante. –La verdad que eso sería bastante típico viniendo de ti.

Kyla soltó una risotada que Elsa le aplacó con la almohada. Lo único que les faltaba esa noche era que las atraparan.

–Lo siento, lo siento. –resopló la sabia limpiándose una lágrima del ojo. –Lo que pasa es que sí tuvo algo de verdad. –Elsa le arqueó las cejas y la morena se puso a jugar con su pelo. –Es que yo llevaba semanas dando vueltas por esos bosques. (y creeme que fue un inverno terrible aquel) El ultimo bocado que había probado dos noches antes fue una pobre y flaca liebre luego de agotadas las provisiones... Así que ahí estaba yo, viendo cómo sobrevivía y que se aparece esa vieja y casi me mata a palos por estarme masticando la corteza de los árboles que usaba para trabajar. Debió pensar que era la ardilla mas grande y dañina que había visto invadiéndole la propiedad. Si no le hubiera mostrado que tenía dinero, sin duda alguna me habría encantado.

Elsa se mordió el labio culposamente. Ni siquiera tenía idea de que la corteza se podía comer. Por acto reflejo abrazó muy fuerte a la morena y pensó que se aseguraría de que en lo que a ella concerniese no le volviera a faltar nada nunca. La extranjera le chistó suavemente acariciándole la espalda para disipar el sentimiento de lástima que le afloraba a la monarca.

–Luego de pagarle el daño y compartir la cena. Escogí un cayado de pomo bonito para mí y ella me obsequió un cofrecito que dijo era expresamente para ti. "Un poco de guía para la princesa mágica que sigue tus andanzas." –pronunció Kyla haciendo una mueca de mandíbula temblorosa y voz chillona que Elsa encontró encantadora. La sabia se encogió de hombros. –Imagino que debió contener algo con forma de oso porque solo parecia tallar eso. Añadió que tú le encontrarías el significado.

–¿Nunca viste el contenido? –inquirió Elsa dubitativa.

–Me pidió no hacerlo y sabía que algún día podría preguntarte.

–Eran tres osos. reveló Elsa, asintiendo al darle la razón a la morena. –Los tengo en mi escritorio, ahí en el rincón. ¿Los ves? Uno pardo, uno negro y uno polar. Guardan posiciones distintas. El pardo se cubre los ojos con las zarpas. El negro el hocico y el polar las orejas.

–Como los tres monos sabios de Saichō –razonó Kyla, arqueando las cejas. –¿Qué sentido les diste?

–Creí que se parecían a nosotras. A ti, a Anna y a mi.

La viajera la estudió con los ojos amatistas intensos. Elsa carraspeó.

–También llegué a la conclusión de los monos sabios de oriente, –explicó en un susurro tímido. –aunque me tomo un poco más de consulta que a ti... –Kyla le guiñó un ojo. –Se supone que según sus creencias, esas bestias ignoran los males del mundo. "No ven el mal, no escuchan el mal y no hablan del mal."

–Eso me deja a mi siendo el que no habla. –pronunció la morena seriamente.

–Así me parece que eres la mayor parte del tiempo. –asintió Elsa incómodamente. –Para ser honesta ni siquiera sabría establecer el tiempo que llevas siendo una persona tan misteriosa. Si esto retrocede hasta que eramos niñas... –la regente torció las cejas e intentó que la voz no le saliera demasiado dura. –Tú estabas plenamente consciente de mi magia y es hasta ahora que yo me entero de la tuya al acorralarte. No quiero que tengan que ser así las cosas en _lo nuestro_.

–Lo siento –soltó la sabia mansamente al mirarla a los ojos. –Imagino cómo debió parecerte todo eso.

–Sé que has aprendido a vivir de esta forma, –le dijo Elsa negando ligeramente. –pero en verdad necesito sentir que compartimos algo importante.

–Pero si estamos aquí en el lecho sin guardar respeto alguno por el espacio personal y en paños menores encima... –sonrió con incredulidad la sureña.

–Sabes a qué me refiero. –le dijo Elsa con intención.

–Si lo sé. –admitió Kyla al suspirar resignadamente. –Trataré de remediarlo. –le prometió con una sinceridad que le supo nerviosa en la garganta.

–Me gusta como suena eso. –susurró la regente cuando alzó el mentón y sus labios se encontraron con los de la vencida sabia como si con eso se sellara alguna especie de acuerdo formal entre ambas.

Kyla se sonrió ante el pensamiento. Elsa no abandonaba las negociaciones ni en la alcoba real.

Terrible Reina con la que debería de lidiar el resto del mundo cuando la rubia ocupara su trono.

...

Gerda se enredaba las manos en el delantal y se hubiera puesto a pasear por el corredor del segundo piso si hacer aquello no volviera evidente su nerviosismo. Era la jefa de la servidumbre después de todo y no podía darse el lujo de que alguna mozuela le perdiera el respeto cuando el éxito de su puesto radicaba en ser firme y atemorizante con las mucamas. (que bien que se pasarían el día cotilleando si no las metiera en cintura cada tanto)

La matrona suspiró. A veces le parecía que ya estaba bastante vieja para eso y otras tantas era más que consciente que sólo ella podía manejar el puesto que ostentaba.

_–Esas muchachas van a sacarme canas verdes._

Por supuesto que Gerda estaba al tanto de que la sabia y su alteza regente compartían los aposentos, ella se encargaba de hacer la cama después de todo y últimamente las sábanas desprendían un aroma acanelado que nunca estuvo ahí antes; sin mencionar que la princesa Elsa había perdido sus hábitos madrugadores en pos de un descanso más prolongado y despertaba de un buen humor canturreante que hacia juego con el de la trigueña sureña, la cual era ya casi un jilguero de tanto que se le podía escuchar silbando con alegría por los jardines de palacio. No le tomó demasiado a la mujer deducir que aquellas dos se encamaban, aunque no le parecía que ya se trataran de consortes, si bien no dudaba que pronto se encaminarían a ello.

El ama de llaves frunció los labios. Por eso tenía que abordar a la joven Frei. Esperaba que no se tomara las observaciones que tenía que hacerle como una afrenta, pero confiaba en el carácter afable de sangre caliente de la morena y en el buen juicio que como sabia debería de existir debajo de esa capa despreocupada suya.

En eso estaba cuando vio aparecer la larguirucha figura de la encapuchada trigueña doblando la esquina, cargada como siempre con embalajes de papel entre los brazos. La joven le sonrió amablemente al observar al ama de llaves parada justo ante su puerta. Le dedicó una leve inclinación y una escrutadora mirada color violeta de curiosa iluminación.

–Buen día, Gerda. –saludó la joven mostrando los dientes. –¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

La matrona asintió ligeramente y se aclaró la garganta pero se mantuvo plantada con determinación en su sitio. Alzó la nariz para mirar a los ojos a la sabia que no dejaba de prodigarle aquel gesto bonachón y atento. La mujer pensó escandalizada que probablemente era capaz de comprender porqué su alteza había encontrado tan fascinante a aquella extranjera. Kyla pronunció aun más su sonrisa y sacó a la nana de sus deliberaciones cuando se echó todos los paquetes bajo un brazo y abrió la puerta de su pieza con la mano libre, indicándole que cruzara el umbral.

–No le quitaré mucho tiempo. –le aseguró el ama de llaves dando un paso adentro.

–No te preocupes. No es molestia.

Kyla cruzó luego de la nana y cerró la puerta tras ella. Le indicó a la mujer que tomara asiento en uno de los silloncitos que tenía cerca de la ventana mientras la sabia dejaba sus paquetes sobre un escritorio de madera (junto con otros tantos similares que se hacinaban sobre el mueble y contra las paredes), y se sacaba la capa que dejó colgada en una percha. Gerda recorrió la habitación con la vista en lo que la sabia servía un par de vasos de agua. La muchacha llevaba relativamente poco en ese espacio pero era como si se hubiera pasado varios años viviendo ahí.

Había toda clase de libros ocupando cualquier soporte disponible, balanceándose en innegable desafío a la ley de gravedad. Rollos de pergamino y hojas de papel con apuradas anotaciones y diagramas decoraban casi la mitad de la pieza, conviviendo con frascos de tinta y plumas de ave y de metal. Botellas de cristal rebosantes de líquidos y polvos compartían sitio con bolsitas de hierbas secas, guijarros y pedruscos con incrustaciones brillantes. Cecinas y galletas duras ocupaban un sitio de honor sobre la mesa copista en el único hueco en el que se podría pensar que la muchacha trabajaba cuando se ponía a hacerlo ahí a juzgar por los juegos de lentillas y herramientas de precisión que descansaban sobre trozos de cuero, tijeras e hilos gruesos y agujas enormes. Por el suelo alfombrado se desperdigaban mas paquetes y cajas abiertas o cerradas y de las vigas del techo colgaban piedras pequeñas y objetos metálicos que nunca habia visto y que desprendían tenues luces de colores cuando tintineaban al chocar unos con otros. La matrona se sonrió cuando la morena colocó los vasos en una pequeña esquina de la mesita cafetera y removió con apuro los volúmenes abiertos y un cuenco lleno de cascaras de semillas que seguramente estuvo royendo con anterioridad. Gerda ya había escuchado de las mucamas que el aseo de esa pieza resultaba algo atemorizante e imposible y que en realidad la joven extranjera las había librado de dicha tarea. Aun así, la matrona observó que todas las superficies parecían estar inmaculadas bajo aquel caos aparente.

La sensación fue semejante a la de encontrarse invadiendo el nido de un cuervo de plumaje alborotado y muy aseado para los estándares de su propia especie. Gerda notó que contrariamente al resto de la habitación, el sitio en donde se ubicaba la cama contrastaba en su simpleza. No había nada que no debiera pertenecer ahí. Un sobrio arcón de madera descansaba a sus pies y un simple tomo de cuero se apreciaba en la mesita de noche.

Una vez terminada la improvisada limpieza del pequeño mueble de madera, Kyla se dejó caer en el sillón frente al ama de llaves, acomodó los vasos en el centro y cruzó la pierna, tanteándose con inocencia las yemas de los dedos.

–Muy bien, Gerda. Dime de qué se trata. –soltó Kyla con tranquilidad. Arqueó las cejas e hizo una seña de movimiento circular refiriéndose a los alrededores. –Si es por el estado de mis aposentos, te aseguro que es mi intención dejarlo todo como estaba.

El ama de llaves sonrió maternalmente y negó con la cabeza cuando la sabia la estudió intrigada, acariciándose la barbilla. La nana tomó aire y dejó que las palabras le brotaran finalmente de los labios.

–Se acerca el cumpleaños de su alteza. –pronunció en un tono solemne.

Gerda miró complacida cómo las comisuras de los labios de la morena se curvaban en un gesto que hizo juego con sus ojos gatunos purpúreos. La muchacha desvío momentáneamente la atención a una caja medio abierta que descansaba cerca de su bota izquierda.

–Estoy al tanto. –contestó casualmente, aunque sin lograr ocultar del todo su emoción. –Será la primera vez que lo celebremos juntas en años. No negaré que me encuentro muy entusiasmada al respecto.

–Lady Frei. –la cortó la matrona mortificadamente. –Quiero disculparme de antemano con usted si mi rudeza llega a ofenderla; pero juré mi vida al servicio de sus majestades, y esas muchachas son lo único que los dioses me han dejado guardar.

–Puedes hablar libremente, Gerda. –le indicó la sabia con amabilidad, gesticulándole con la diestra mientras se inclinaba para tomar su vaso de agua. –Te escucho.

–Sé lo que ha estado ocultándole a su alteza. –soltó la mujer en tono sombrío.

Los dedos de Kyla se detuvieron en el aire y la figura se le tensó por completo cuando la rigidez pareció subirle por el brazo hasta el cuello e instalársele en la columna que mantuvo inusualmente recta. Sus orbes amatistas parecieron centellear por un segundo, pero fuera cual fuese el sentimiento que le despertara aquella revelación. La extranjera no quiso demostrarlo más allá de aquello. Retornó a su actividad anterior y se llevó el cristal contra los labios dando un pequeño sorbo a su bebida.

–Ya veo… –contestó ensimismada la sabia. Alzó la vista para estudiar a Gerda. –¿Se puede saber desde cuándo?

–Lo sospeché desde su intrusión en el Consejo. –le confesó ella hinchando el pecho. –pero lo confirmé el día que la primer nave de su alteza regente zarpó al Sur.

El ama de llaves pasó saliva cuando vio que la morena tensaba la mandíbula y su semblante se tornaba de pronto muy serio y casi amenazador con esa melena oscura salvaje que le enmarcaba un rostro que era más bien anguloso y lúgubre cuando no estaba relajado y sonriente. Le vio apretar con los largos dedos los reposabrazos de su silla y pudo imaginarse que de haber contado con una espada esa valkiria, bien le hubiera separado la cabeza de los hombros en un movimiento feroz observando la carniceria con esos ojos violetas brillantes que se veían como los de un demonio. No le resultaba difícil hacerse a la imagen. Esa sureña ya tenía las proporciones de una guerrera que se disputaran Freyja y Odin.

Pero la morena inhaló profundo y contrariamente a todas las señales de su lenguaje corporal, la muchacha se retrajo y se encogió apenada en su silla, enredándose un mechón entre el indice que hizo girar ansiosamente en alguna especie de tic que la matrona ya había notado era como la chica manejaba su estado nervioso o pensante.

–Gerda… yo. –le dijo en voz queda. –Quisiera pedirte que por favor–

–Guarde la discreción, puedo imaginarlo. –completó el ama de llaves en tono comprensivo. –Sé que no me compete; –le añadió cautamente. –pero es usted casi una de mis niñas. –le arrugó el ceño con severidad cuando la morena le dedicó una leve sonrisa por el comentario. –Eso que está haciendo es peligroso. –sentenció funesta. –¡Puede acabar con usted! ¡Todo su futuro! Es brillante como para que lo arruine de esa–

–¡Lo sé! –exclamó angustiosamente la morena, mordiéndose el nudillo casi al instante como si no le fuera sencillo frenarse sólo con el pensamiento. La muchacha se pasó la mano herida por el flequillo que se echó para atrás y suspiró con cansancio esquivándole la mirada a la sorprendida matrona. –Yo… lo sé bien, Gerda. Disculpa. Yo... No… no puedo… –titubeó.

–Si necesita ayuda, siempre puede recurrir a Kai y a mi. Quedará entre nosotros, o entre usted y yo si así lo prefiere.

–Esto es por Elsa. –susurró Kyla casi como si tratara de convencerse a sí misma, más que a su interrogadora. –Es por ella...

Gerda frunció el ceño y apretó los labios sin comprender de lo que hablaba la viajera, pero se obligó a mantenerse firme. No soportaría que su niña regente tuviera que afrontar alguna otra tragedia tan pronto; pero no mentía tampoco al considerar a Kyla como otra más de sus pequeñas, aunque fuera una que se le hubiera perdido por tanto tiempo. ¿Cuánto haría desde que alguien intentara hablar así con ella si su propia madre estaría a kilómetros de distancia confiando solo en la veracidad de sus misivas?

–Le pido que desista. –insistió arrugándose el delantal. –Usted es como un milagro para la princesa Elsa y me rehúso a quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo cómo se empeña en volverlo efímero.

–No lo entiendes. –le soltó kyla con la cabeza gacha. –Yo lo necesito. No... es un capricho para mi. No podría vivir de otra forma. –la extranjera se aferró la tela del blusón a la altura del pecho. –La felicidad de Elsa es una carga que llevo felizmente a cuestas... No me importa afrontar lo quesea; pero por favor, no me pidas esto…

–Podemos hallar otras formas. –le aseguró la mujer de forma convencida. –El amor no se debe soportar. No es sano.

–Y-yo… Necesito pensarlo, Gerda…

–Es peligroso afrontar los pesares en solitario. Debe aprender a ceder. Confíe en su alteza si en verdad pretende entrar en su vida. De lo contrario tendré que pedirle que se retire antes que el daño que ocasione sea irreparable.

Kyla jadeó y se recargó en su asiento, dolorosamente. Como si la matrona le hubiera asestado una estocada muy certera. El ama de llaves la vio doblarse y mirar algo fijamente en el suelo. Los ojos violetas se movían rápidamente como si recorrieran las palabras de algún pergamino inexistente.

–Entiendo… –le soltó de forma ajena. –Es lo justo.

...

–¿Que te pasa? –inquirió Elsa girándose bajo las mantas para estudiar el gesto cansado y muy despierto de la morena de brazos cruzados tras la nuca que parecía encontrarse divagando algo, recostada a su lado.

–Eh, estaba pensando. Ya sabes, es complicado no estarlo haciendo todo el tiempo cuando eres sabio. Vuelve a dormir. –torció las cejas en un gesto culposo. –En verdad lamento estar alterando tu descanso. Podría retirarme a mi alcoba si lo prefieres.

Elsa negó con la cabeza y se acomodó contra el cuerpo de Kyla abrazándose a su torso.

–¿Desde cuando tienes problemas para conciliar el sueño?

–No lo sé, –respondió encogiéndose de hombros. –Desde que soy muy chica. –kyla sonrió ligeramente y bufó divertida. –Una vez casi le causé un susto de muerte a mi madre cuando fue a mi cuna a revisarme y yo la esperaba con los ojos bien abiertos como una lechuza fea.

–No puedes ser capaz de recordar tal cosa. –le soltó la regente con su semblante de cazadora de embustes.

–Oh, bueno, pues en verdad no sabría decirle entonces, alteza.

–Tal vez solo estas muy tensa. –razonó la rubia.–¿Quieres que te de un masaje? –propuso Elsa tratando de no mirarle la expresión a la morena. –Se supone que esas cosas ayudan.

–¿Sabes hacer tal cosa? –le cuestionó la sabia sonriendo incrédulamente.

–No realmente. –contestó la monarca con las mejillas encendidas. –pero podríamos probar...

Kyla se encogió inseguramente, si bien la idea no le pareció nada despreciable.

–Caray... No, no podría hacer que tú que eres realeza hagas algo como eso, y con mi plebeya espalda ni mas ni menos.

–No digas tonterías. –la atajó Elsa sujetándola del cuello del camisón cuando le montó el abdomen y acortaron la distancia entre sus labios. –Yo quiero hacerlo, además si te sientes en deuda siempre puedes hacerme algo parecido o masajear mis pies. Seguro que eso te recuerda cuál es tu sitio.

La sabia acarició los suaves muslos que la aprisionaban contra el colchón y miró a su alteza regente dedicándole esa sonrisa suficiente y engreída a la que le estaba agarrando el gusto.

–Bueno... –barbotó kyla tragando saliva. –Si me da ocasión de manosearte en el futuro... Me parece bien.

La morena se sostuvo con los codos y estiró el cuello para besar a la rubia, pero esta se echó para atrás y empujó a la sabia que retornó a una posición horizontal con un resoplido.

–Date la vuelta. –le indicó la regente con voz melosa.

Kyla sabía que lo habría hecho igual de rápido si Elsa se lo hubiera ordenado.

Simplemente no era capaz de evitarlo.

–Avisame si te molesta o si el tacto es muy frío para tí.

Kyla asintió y Elsa comenzó a recorrerle la espalda con las manos. Rozaba las yemas de sus dedos acariciándole la figura y aplicaba presión con las palmas y los pulgares. La morena se encogía cuando ella le recorría la base del cuello y gemía ligeramente cuando los helados dedos le bajaban hasta la cintura. Los ojos azules de la regente se oscurecieron cuando se humedeció los labios y se sintió tentada a palpar más de lo necesario. Le parecía bastante sensual aquello. Los músculos de la extranjera se sentían rígidos bajo sus manos y por un momento se imaginó lo que sería tocarle la piel desnuda de esa forma.

Las manos de Elsa se cerraron en torno a los hombros de Kyla, quien liberó un gañido placentero que la hizo sonrojarse.

–Ah... Eso se siente muy bien... yo... Ungh...

–Mira que haces sonidos interesantes cuando te tocan. –se burló la regente gozando aquello completamente.

Elsa contuvo una risita al notarle el cuello rojo y ardiente a la morena que prefirió solo estremecerse mudamente ante el trato. Los dedos se le deslizaron en busca de carne desprotegida, pero Kyla se crispó adivinándole las intenciones.

–No. N-no me toques bajo la tela, por favor...

Elsa arqueó las cejas pero le concedió la petición a su sabia.

–Esta bien.

Pasaron unos momentos en silencio hasta que Elsa se aclaró la garganta en medio de su tarea dispuesta a entablar una conversación que la distrajera de los pensamientos indignos que la asaltaban.

–Cuéntame de tu familia, ¿has mantenido comunicación con ellos?

–Pues... Le escribo regularmente a mi madre, ella se ha declarado toda una fanática de mis excursiones y colecciona postales de los lugares que visito. –la morena torció las cejas y esbozó una mueca de extrañeza.–junto con cucharones. –Elsa y ella soltaron una risita. Kyla meneó la cabeza. –Sé que es extraño, pero mamá siempre quiere que le envíe un cucharón... En realidad no tengo idea del porqué, digo, si son diferentes de sitio en sitio pero ya te imaginarás cómo me veo paseando en los comercios mientras los comparo. A veces pienso que me lo pidió precisamente por eso.

–¿Para parecer una snob de utensilios de cocina?

–Algo así...

Elsa sonrió ensimismada pensando que Kyla siempre parecía ser tan dulce y complaciente. Podía imaginársela en los mercados buscando cucharas y postales para la madre que tenia lejos.

–Dime más.

–Mmm.. –Kyla parpadeó con pesadez y se dio unos segundos para pensarlo. –Con mi padre me carteo sobre asuntos del reino y la academia. El... me tiene al tanto de lo que acontece en Corona...

Kyla soltó un bostezo y relajó los hombros. Elsa se sonrió mientras le recorría los brazos. No se imaginaba cómo podía tenerlos así de fuertes si era una académica, pero no podia negar que eso le gustaba.

–¿Y que hay de tu abuela? –inquirió la regente recordando esa conversación soñada de la morena con Titus.

–No hemos hablado mucho en algún tiempo. –contestó Kyla de forma distraída. –Ella... está ocupada con sus obligaciones en la academia y yo... soy solo una sabia sin amo que no tiene mucho que aportar.

–Eso no es cierto. –la reprendió Elsa, apretándole fuerte la piel entre los dedos. –Eres fantástica. Creí que eras bastante consciente y petulante acerca de eso a estas alturas.

–Me temo que es completamente lo contrario. –se sonrió resignadamente la sabia. –Tu me quieres, alteza. No puedes ser objetiva con tus juicios hacia mi.

–Porque te quiero es que deberías confiar en que lo que te digo es verdad.

–Tendré que recordarlo entonces...

Elsa se sonrió e inclinó el cuerpo para recostarse sobre la espalda de la morena.

Siempre te sientes tan cálida. –le susurró pasado un rato. –El frío a mi no me hace efecto pero me gusta mucho percibir tu calor.

Elsa reposó la mejilla contra la melena de Kyla y se dedicó por un momento a sentirle el palpitar y la respiración a la sabia que permanecía en silencio debajo suyo.

–Mi madre solía decirme que escuchara a mi corazón para buscar mi felicidad. –comenzó a decirle Elsa ensimismada. –Nunca entendí muy bien cómo debería de hacerlo, pero de alguna forma creo que siempre has sido tú.

Elsa le dio vueltas a lo que habían vivido todos aquellos años en correspondencia y lo surreal que resultaba la situación en la que se encontraban en esos momentos. No creía haberse imaginado alguna vez que dentro de su maldición de hielo tuviera cabida el amor de una estrafalaria sabia, ni besos y caricias prodigados en la oscuridad. Elsa no tenía idea que era capaz de ejercer semejante dominio sobre alguien que no tuviera la obligación de servirle u obedecerle y ese sentimiento de poder que se le extendía por los miembros era uno incomparable y no estaba segura si estaría algún día dispuesta a soltarlo.

Porque el amor era algo tan desconocido y fascinante para ella, pero ambicionaba saberlo todo sobre él.

Confiaba en que aquella morena sureña sería capaz de enseñarle a hacerlo.

–Kyla, yo sé que llevas a cuestas una aflicción y algo dentro de mi sufre porque no puedo ayudarte, pero quiero hacer más livianas tus cargas. Si pudiera hacer algo por ti, quisiera que simplemente fueras capaz de decírmelo...

La regente se enderezó con cuidado e inspeccionó a la viajera. Kyla se había quedado profundamente dormida. Se veía tan cansada y desgastada cuando no estaba componiendo esa sonrisa alegre y esos brillantes ojos amatistas no ejercían una distracción que pensó que tenía que darse a la tarea de cuidarla. Elsa le apartó el mechon que le caia sobre la nariz, la besó en la mejilla y la arropó antes de acurrucarse a su lado, abrazada al cuerpo de la viajera que descansaba tranquilamente.

...

Elsa y Kyla no compartieron la alcoba las noches siguientes. La sabia ya le había advertido a la regente que iba a encontrarse ocupada y aunque Elsa lo aceptó todo de muy buena gana dado que ella también contaba con sus propias obligaciones, se encontró extrañando terriblemente la presencia de la morena en su lecho. Sobre todo porque la viajera seguía escabulléndose sin que Elsa se diera cuenta de cómo era que lo hacía. Por momentos le volvía a la cabeza su idea de hacerla seguir, pero sabía que si se diera el caso, Kyla simplemente perdería su vigilancia. Era difícil tener controlada a alguien como esa extranjera, que cada vez se le asemejaba más a un gato lanudo gigante, incomprensible y escurridizo.

Un toquido a la puerta de su despacho llamó la atención de Elsa y la hizo perder el hilo de los papeles que había estado sosteniendo entre las manos. Contestó de mala gana, pero el rostro pecoso de su hermana se asomó por la puerta entreabierta. La pelirroja avanzó con una fingida elegancia y luego se puso a hablarle en un tono y una forma que le recordó ofensivamente a su propia forma de expresarse.

–Hermana, necesito de tu regente intervención en este dilema que traigo entre manos. –le dijo pomposamente con los dedos entrelazados. –Tengo una cita de juegos concertada con mi buen compinche Anders y no he podido encontrar a tu sabia que me prometió una narración. Solo la he buscado en las cocinas, claro, pero si no está ahí devorando algo ni aquí a tu lado haciéndote la lisonja en realidad no tengo idea de en qué otro sitio debería buscar.

Elsa le arqueó una ceja de manera desdeñosa y se puso a repasar sus pergaminos, haciendo caso omiso de la melodía de fondo que componía Anna con sus risitas.

–Bueno. Hoy es su día de cumplir labores de sabia así que debe encontrarse en la Academia de la Luna. –soltó Elsa rasposamente con las mejillas tintadas de carmín. –¿lisonjeando, Anna, en serio?

Anna se encogió de hombros y se recargó a la orilla del escritorio de su contrariada hermana mayor que la miraba ceñuda.

–Pues, no sé, podría ser que te tome el dictado o algo pero la verdad no les pongo mucha atención cuando se reúnen.

Elsa se sintió echar humo por las orejas pero siguió recorriendo distraídamente los papeles sobre alguna ley o un permiso o algo que ya había olvidado a esas alturas. Anna seguía escudriñándola, así que Elsa decidió sacarse los anteojos que utilizaba para leer y resopló como si la estuviese interrumpiendo de llevar a cabo una tarea importante.

–¿Y se puede saber que es lo que quieres de mí? –le espetó.

–Espero, hermanita. Que nos lleves a todos a la Academia. Sería mas fácil contigo ahí dando órdenes y haciendo cosas, ya sabes, _regentales_.

–Esa palabra no existe. –la corrigió Elsa garabateando algunas líneas en un pergamino suelto.

Anna infló las mejillas.

–Bueno, ¿pero me comprendiste, no? –le dijo poniendo una de sus caritas angelicales con las que siempre conseguía lo que quería, pero Elsa era un hueso más duro de roer a diferencia de la servidumbre del castillo. La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos y miró a su hermana de reojo, decidida a usar su as bajo la manga. –Vamos, ¿No te pica la curiosidad por ver lo que Kyla hace cuando se tiene que portar como sabia?

Elsa detuvo su escritura. Anna apretó su puño silenciosamente en señal de victoria.

La academia de Arendelle era una especie de fortaleza de muros altos de piedra y argamasa, con maderas pesadas y terraplenes. Construida en perfecta forma circular como se estilaba con las fortificaciones de guerra de los antiguos nórdicos. Tenía cuatro entradas principales, cada una ubicada en un punto cardinal. Con bloques enormes de roble macizo haciéndola de portones. Estandartes y blasones de campo azul y verde con el azafrán de oro de Arendelle y una media luna blanca decoraban las torretas y las almenas sobre los portales.

Personas vestidas de blanco, gris o rojo iban y venían, luciendo los colores que indicaban su rango. Solo los de blanco y rojo portaban medallones con el escudo real, pues los de ropajes grises eran estudiantes. Elsa sabia que los de rojo eran sabios ya ordenados y que el blanco lo usaban los errantes que aun no tenían un amo al cual servir. Los alquimistas y los profesores vestían de negro y sus emblemas no los cargaban con cadenas sino que los llevaban incrustados en las pecheras. El director de la Academia usaría también un anillo en su dedo como símbolo de su compromiso con la institución.

Elsa había tomado por costumbre cuestionar a su padre cada que este iba a la Academia de Arendelle cuando se enteró que Kyla pensaba en matricularse a la que existía en Corona y por eso estaba enterada de detalles como esos. Supo perfectamente de que color debía ser la capa que le obsequiara a Kyla al graduarse y conocía muy bien todo lo referente a los votos y la ceremonia de ordenanza. Se había vuelto una experta en el tema por ella.

Todos los transeúntes les saludaban reverentemente al pasar, dedicándoles miradas curiosas mientras se adentraban en los muros del fortín, ya que llamaban irremediablemente la atención.

Elsa encabezaba aquel curioso grupo conformado por Anna, quien iba de la mano de Anders, un chiquillo de cabello castaño y una gorra que le venía muy grande. Seguidos de cerca por un grupo de niños, liderados por un muchachillo rubio impertinente que afirmaba conocer a Kyla de una historia anterior.

Un hombre de túnica y ropajes negros les saludó jovialmente cuando salía de los invernaderos cargando una caja con botellas de contenidos de distintos colores.

–¡Altezas, bienvenidas a la Academia de la Luna! –exclamó apuradamente. –No teníamos idea de su visita. ¿Ya las han atendido?

–No venimos precisamente con motivos oficiales. –respondió Elsa con cortesía. –Estamos buscando a una sabia blanca extranjera con el emblema del sol.

–Ah, debe referirse a Kyla. –sonrió gratamente. –Es muy buena herbolaria. –le aseguró levantando ligeramente la caja que sostenía entre las manos.

–Precisamente. Kyla Frei. –sonrió la regente, complacida por el halago a su morena. –¿Podría indicarnos dónde encontrarla?

–Está en la plaza de armas probando un artefacto suyo. –informó sonriente, señalando un camino de arcos empedrados. –Procuren no acercarse mucho hasta que haya terminado. Tuvimos un incendio la ultima ocasión.

Elsa parpadeó confusamente y torció las cejas cuando sólo pudo repetir las palabras de aquél académico.

–¿Artefacto?... ¿Suyo?

–¡Un Incendio! –se cuchichearon los niños riéndose y empujándose emocionados.

Elsa salió de su aturdimiento y le agradeció al hombre con una inclinación de cabeza que le fue reverenciada. La regente comenzó a recorrer las baldosas del suelo en amplias zancadas. Anna le dio alcance en un trote ligero, estudiándola aprehensivamente.

–A _Ky_ le gusta construir cosas. ¿No lo sabías? –le inquirió con extrañeza. –Muchos de los objetos que te llegaron por paquete te los ha hecho ella misma.

–No... –repuso Elsa con enfado. –La verdad no tenía idea. ¿Por qué te ha contado a ti ese tipo de cosas y no a mi? –le soltó sin darse cuenta de lo que infería con eso.

Anna sí que lo comprendió de inmediato, pero lo dejó pasar por alto. Se dispuso a meter la mano al fuego por la trigueña a la que había fastidiado las semanas anteriores.

–No lo sé. Tal vez no le importa tanto lo que yo pueda pensar sobre ella a diferencia de si se tratase de ti.

Elsa detuvo su marcha y se dedicó a sopesar aquello mientras respiraba profundamente. Anna sonrió en su satisfacción al notarle las mejillas ardientes a su confusa hermana.

El sonido de exclamaciones hechas en conjunto las sacaron de su distracción. Las princesas y los niños se enfilaron por un corredor que los sacó a la plazoleta. Ahí estaba Kyla toda de blanco con sus ropas viajeras y el cabello sujeto en una larga coleta, trotando en medio de un circulo de ballestas a punto de accionarse. Usaba unas gafas protectoras de cristales oscuros y un guantelete de cuero con placas que le cubrían desde los nudillos hasta el codo. A ciertos metros podía apreciarse un enorme bloque de hielo perforado y un grupo de piedras dispersas y ennegrecidas. La sabia levantó el brazo y le hizo una seña a los que debían de tener el propósito de accionar las maquinas a distancia.

Todos contuvieron el aliento cuando el primer proyectil salió disparado y Kyla lo esquivó fácilmente. Lo mismo ocurrió con el segundo, como si de antemano supiera en donde no debía encontrarse su cuerpo cuando estos fuesen lanzados.

La sabia se movió entre las saetas como si danzara, clavaba el pie sobre la tierra y agitaba el puño cerrado que esparcía polvo mientras ella giraba y parecía divertirse. Se detuvo cuando apoyó las manos en el suelo y se empujó con las palmas que la impulsaron en un salto mortal hacia atrás, justo cuando dos flechas se clavaban en donde había estado antes. La pirueta la colocó en el centro del patrón que había marcado en su trayecto. Kyla levantó el puño al aire y sonrió maniáticamente cuando el resto de los sabios se dedicaron a desocupar el patio velozmente.

– _¡Entzünde! –_ soltó la trigueña al golpear el adoquín con fuerza.

Una chispa se desprendió del guantelete que usaba cuando todo el antebrazo se le prendió en llamas y en un segundo se incendió el camino que había marcado con el polvo. Logrando que estallaran todos los objetivos en una destructiva reacción en cadena que cubrió la plaza de armas con humo y astillas.

Los niños y Anna chillaron en su emoción. Elsa casi saltaba en su sitio y lo congelaba todo del espanto.

Kyla agitó el brazo rápidamente y las flamas se apagaron. Un grupo de sabios se acercaron corriendo e intercambiaron expresiones entusiastas con ella, estudiando el estado de las placas de ceramica y el cuero que parecían haber vuelto a enfriarse. Comprobaban intrigados cómo la piel de la trigueña parecía encontrarse sin daño alguno. Kyla se reía y se retorcía un mechón de cabello negando con la cabeza al sacarse un trozo de pergamino del bolsillo que les extendió en la cara mientras parecía explicarles animadamente algo. Fue cuando desvió la vista que vislumbró de reojo a la inquieta y ruidosa comitiva que parecía aguardar por ella en las gradas. La trigueña le extendió el guantelete a un sabio barbado que la miró estupefacto mientras que otros dos leían las notas del arrugado papel y la trigueña se escabullía para encontrarse con los visitantes.

– ¡Altezas! ¡Qué grata sorpresa! –exclamó, sacándose los lentes de cristales oscuros que se dejó enraizados en la alborotada melena. – ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?

–Nos debías una historia. –contestó Anna con las manos en la cintura.

Kyla sonrió ampliamente y le asintió al darle la razón. Se acercó al grupito de niños y recargó los codos sobre la barda que delimitaba los asientos de la arena.

–¡Pero si también están aquí ustedes! Espero que aun sin acercarse al tabaco y con sus ojos completos.

Los chiquillos alzaron las cabezas y la morena los fue inspeccionando satisfactoriamente. Hasta que llegó con ese pequeño rubio feroz y ambos se dedicaron un guiño.

– ¿La demostración fue de su agrado? –inquirió la morena retorciéndose un mechón de pelo. Pronunciando aquello de manera general pero mirando a Elsa de soslayo. –Aun hacen falta algunos ajustes ¿pero se ve muy bien, no?

–Es espectacular. –chilló Anna sin poder contener la emoción. – ¿Cómo lo llamas?

–Caramba, no lo sé. –soltó Kyla, rascándose la nuca. –No había pensado en eso.

–¡Garra de dragón! –gritó Anna levantando la mano. –¿No? ¿Nadie? –inquirió mirando a los niños que le hacían gestos negativos con las cabezas. –se replegó recelosamente. –Jum, bueno...

La princesa pelirroja y los niños se pusieron a pensar y soltar nombres en voz alta. Kyla se acercó hacia donde se encontraba la regente y se pusieron a pasear cerca de ahí. Elsa caminaba con los brazos cruzados sobre su estómago y Kyla con las manos entrelazadas tras su espalda, ligeramente encorvada, observándola de reojo.

–Así que inventas cosas. –dijo Elsa. Observándole las gafas oscuras de la cabeza a la sabia y los despojos de la plaza que estaban siendo recogidos por aprendices que se recreaban entre ellos los mejores momentos de la exhibición.

–Es un pasatiempo. –respondió Kyla encogiéndose de hombros. –¿Tú no cuentas con uno?

–Pues… me gusta dibujar. –le concedió arqueándole la ceja.

Kyla percibía la molestia de Elsa así que se dispuso a animarla con eso.

– ¿Me bosquejarías desnuda si te lo pidiera? –le preguntó la viajera traviesamente al susurrárselo al oído.

– ¿Qué? ¡No seas idiota! –gimió Elsa histéricamente en el tono más bajo que pudo, mirando los alrededores. Agradeció a los dioses que no hubiera congelado nada en el proceso.

– ¡Qué! Se supone que tienes que estudiar la figura de algún lado, ¿no? –entrecerró los ojos como si desconfiara de sus palabras. –¿Me vas a decir ahora que te has puesto a retratar a otras mujeres?

– ¡Claro que no! –chilló escandalizada. –Solo he copiado diagramas de algunos libros de arte, y no creo que sean muy buenos.

– ¡Así que si las has visto! –le soltó la sabia en tono burlón. –te has recreado apreciando pechos clásicos y redonditos todos estos años. No sé si quiero que me veas desnuda ahora.

– ¡Por qué no dejas de decir tonterías! –gruñó la regente completamente colorada sin saber exactamente por cual de aquellas estupideces se sentia tan apenada. Quizás por todas.

–Oye, oye, no pasa nada, que yo estoy de acuerdo en que se desarrollen los talentos. –le soltó guiñándole un ojo.

Las dos se sonrieron y se quedaron mirando los adoquines cubiertos de ceniza.

–Eso que mostraste recién parecía un arma peligrosa. –pronunció Elsa de manera inquieta.

– ¿El guantelete? Ah, todo eso fue una tontería para llamar la atención de los otros sabios y que lo tomaran en serio. Pero ¿te imaginas sus aplicaciones en derrumbes y la apertura de caminos congelados? –le preguntó, arqueándole las cejas. –Podría resultar muy útil. Al menos estoy segura que no autorizarías un uso distinto. Tampoco es como que lo llevaría a otra Academia. Lo hice por si llegase a necesitarse aquí en Arendelle.

–No imagino cómo. –dijo Elsa arrugando la frente. Curvó los labios casi de inmediato cuando se cubrió la sonrisa con la mano. –Aunque creo que me sorprendió más comprobar que tienes coordinación ojo-mano, ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que abarcaba más que el hecho de llevarte comida a la boca?

–Acabas de herir mis pobres sentimientos. Además mira que son largos mis brazos, sí debe haber cierto mérito en ser capaz de engullir con estos azadones, ¿no?

–Pues...

–¡Brisingr, Brann, aegishjalmur, El fuego de Odin! –gritó Anna poniéndose de pie en las gradas de piedra agitando las manos en el aire.

Elsa y Kyla se rieron y regresaron a donde se encontraba reunido el grupo.

–Esos nombres suenan mejor. –les informó la sabia, otorgándoles una aprobación con sus pulgares levantados.

Kyla arqueó las cejas y miró hacia abajo cuando sintió un tirón en la tela de sus pantalones.

– ¿Eres una giganta? –preguntó el pequeño Anders con el cuello doblado mirando con asombro a la enorme sureña.

Anna se echó a reír ante el gesto que compuso la sabia con la cara roja hasta el nacimiento del pelo y la ceja temblándole en alguna especie de tic. Elsa se cubrió la boca discretamente pensando lo mismo que el pequeño sobre el tamaño de aquella contrariada morena que se cruzó de brazos y se enredó un mechón oscuro entre los dedos.

– ¡Pero si este niño me ha descubierto! –exclamó incrédula gesticulando con la mano. –Lo siento, princesa, –soltó dirigiéndose a Anna. –pero me lo voy a tener que comer.

Anna le hizo una seña afirmativa de manera solemnemente resignada y Kyla se dobló en toda su altura al estirar la larga mano en forma de garra para cerrarla en el cuello de la camisa del niño que se retorció histéricamente cuando Kyla lo levantó en el aire.

– ¡Auuugh! ¡No no! ¡Por favor!

–Me gusta mi comida suave, ¡suave! –bramó la sabia colocándose al chiquillo sobre los hombros aferrándole los pies cuando se puso a girar sobre su eje. – ¡y le doy vueltas para que se ablande!

Anders y los niños comenzaron a chillar y reír emocionados. Anna animaba a su pequeño amigo y Elsa lo hacía silenciosamente con su sabia. La miraba gruñir y hacer gestos feroces mientras se movía de un lado a otro haciendo como que sopesaba quien más debería de compartir la suerte de Anders.

– ¡Un chicuelo no basta para aplacar el apetito de un gigante! ¡Jojojo! ¡Necesito tres, tres niños! –bufó en actitud merodeadora. –¿o deberían ser todos? ¡Las niñas también me gustan!

Elsa se golpeó la frente y meneó la cabeza sonriéndose por lo bajo apenadamente cuando la sabía le guiñó.

Los pequeños chillaron y soltaron risitas cuando se colgaron de los brazos que la sabia flexionaba en alto mientras avanzaba pesadamente como si se encontrara arrasando un poblado. Anders se apretaba desde lo alto al revuelto pelo azabache, sentado sobre los hombros de la morena que seguía soltando carcajadas villanescas.

Pasado un rato en el que los niños lograron derrotar a la temible Kyla con ayuda de una Juana de Arco interpretada por Anna y fueron nombrados caballeros y doncellas matagigantes honorarios por Elsa. Fue que se sentaron todos a comer tostadas con salmón, mientras Kyla se aparecía desde las cocinas con jugo de lingonberry y se acomodaba junto a Elsa en uno de los asientos superiores, frotándose las manos.

–Muy bien, ¿En qué nos quedamos la última vez? –les preguntó animada.

–En que Odin le había dado su ojo a Mim a cambio de conocimiento. –le recordó el pequeño rubio con la boca llena.

–Asi es, justo en eso. –corroboró Elsa limpiándose las comisuras de los labios con elegancia.

–Bueno. –comenzó la sabia cruzándose de piernas. – A Odin, como a muchos otros dioses y hombres le obsesionaba conocer su destino y evitar su muerte.

–¿Y beber de la fuente del gigante lo ayudó? –inquirió la pequeñita pecosa de cabello color paja.

–No lo hizo. –le contestó Kyla cubriéndose la boca escandalosamente. –Al menos no como él lo deseaba. Porque el porvenir solo es controlado por las _Nornas_...

–¿Quienes son ellas? –preguntó Anders abrazándose las piernas.

–Son las hilanderas del destino. –le explicó Kyla al levantar tres dedos. –Las Nornas son tres hermanas que se dice han existido desde el principio de los tiempos. Son las hijas del gigante Norvi, quien engendró a su vez al gigante de la noche. Ellas manejan las vidas de hombres y dioses por igual y no hay manera de influirles el juicio.

Los niños y Anna soltaron una expresión impresionada. Elsa asentía confirmándolo todo.

Kyla dibujó con una tiza tres símbolos con caracteres rúnicos sobre el peldaño mientras hablaba.

–Eran _Urd_ , _Verdandi_ y _Skuld_. Quienes veían pasado, presente y futuro respectivamente.

Señaló el primero.

–Se dice que Urd era una mujer anciana, benévola y paciente que trabajaba con lentitud y de la misma forma siempre.

Movió los dedos al segundo.

–Verdandi era una joven hermosa, tímida y nerviosa que dudaba la mayor parte del tiempo al hilar.

Tamborileó en la piedra y esbozó una media sonrisa sobre el tercero.

–Skuld era una mujer irascible y atemorizante con yelmo y capa de plumas. ¡Así es! ¡Como las de las valkirias! –les asintió cuando los niños jadearon aquello último. –Ella era la mas críptica de todas al ser su visión la de los tiempos venideros. Odin las visitaba con frecuencia.

–¿Y dónde vivían? –se le escapó a Anna quien se puso roja como una frambuesa cuando todos voltearon a verla.

Kyla le sonrió y se acarició la barbilla.

–Se habían instalado bajo el fresno blanco _Yggdrasil,_ por eso sus conocimientos abarcan a los nueve mundos. Ellas bañaban las raíces con el agua del Urdar mientras aconsejaban a los dioses y les enseñaban a comprender y usar sabiamente el poder del control del tiempo. Aunque ellas nunca hablaban claro y era común que sus mensajes fueran malinterpretados. –advirtió.

Esta vez eran las niñas las que parecían estar interesadas en saber más, porque habló una chiquitina castaña de ojos verdes.

–¿Y cómo era que sabían sobre las vidas de los demás?

–Ah, pues las tejían. Tenían unos telares larguísimos. Tan largos como el tiempo y el universo y cada hilo era una persona, dios o criatura que pasaba a formar parte del gran diseño de la creación. Aunque las hermanas siempre discutían y a veces Skuld arruinaba el trabajo de las otras, porque el futuro es impredecible.

Kyla se enredó el mechón que le caía sobre la nariz y se puso a mover ligeramente las puntas de sus pies.

–Hay una historia interesante con este telar. Dicen que a veces las Nornas entrelazan los hilos cuando dos personas están destinadas a encontrarse y no importa cuánto se modifiquen las circunstancias. Ellas siempre se encontrarán porque así fue establecido desde el principio de sus vidas.

Kyla levantó la vista hacia Elsa y ambas se sonrieron en entendimiento.

Anna sonrió apenadamente al verlas y llamó la atención de los niños cuándo les propuso una carrera hasta el chocolatero de la plaza comercial. La pelirroja le guiñó con discreción a la morena que le retornó el gesto. La princesa de Arendelle se despidió de la sabia y su regente hermana con un rápido movimiento de la mano cuando ella y los niños agradecieron el tiempo de la sabia y se retiraron en un revoltoso tropel.

–Fue una buena historia. –concluyó Elsa al levantarse y plizarse la falda. Seguida de la sabía que comenzó a bajar las gradas con ella. –Creo que sólo tú puedes hacer que la mitología parezca tan accesible para los niños. Hasta creo que Anna aprendió un poco. –le dijo girando los ojos, divertida al pensar en su inquieta hermana. –Aunque me recordaste un poco a mi madre. Ella me contaba mucho sobre las Nornas también.

–Puedo imaginarlo. –pronunció la sabia tranquilamente.

Elsa se mordió el labio y asintió mudamente. Se apretujó las manos con nerviosismo, sintiéndose insegura sobre lo que quería comentarle a la extranjera.

–Cuando era más joven descubrí un salón subterráneo que parecía una tumba. –comenzó con la tristeza impregnándole la voz. –Ahí se leía una antigua profecía y reposaba una espada brillante que aguarda a quién la empuñe para destruir el mal que un día acabará con Arendelle... –miró los impenetrables ojos amatistas de la sabia enmarcados por esas cejas oscuras que se torcieron en un gesto severo. –pero eso tú ya lo sabías, ¿verdad?

Kyla asintió pesarosamente cruzándose de brazos al desviar la vista del inseguro escrutinio de la regente.

–Sí... lo sabía.

–¿Y qué piensas?

–Que tú... no tienes un corazón helado.

Elsa suspiró y se abrazó los costados sintiendo que se le iba agotando la paciencia con las pensadas respuestas de la morena, que se encogió momentáneamente y pareció tensar la mandíbula por algún motivo.

–Se parecen un poco las Nornas y tú.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Parecen saberlo todo, pero se guardan sus misterios. Hay un término muy antiguo para denominar a las mujeres mortales con habilidades parecidas. Pero seguramente ya la conoces.

–Ponme a prueba.

Elsa hizo memoria y sonrió al asegurarse mentalmente que el dato fuera correcto. Separó los labios y soltó las silabas en una exhalación.

–Völva...

Kyla abrió los ojos como platos y se estremeció dolorosamente como si el sonido de la palabra le hubiera atravesado la caja torácica ante el recuerdo. La sabia miró por sobre el hombro de la regente cuando un zumbido antinatural le perforó los tímpanos y exhaló un suspiro helado con la vista perdida en lo que parecía estar apreciando. Aquella sombra que la seguía en sus sueños le retornaba lúgubremente la mirada desde la lejanía.

–¿Que ocurre? –llamó Elsa entre aquel sonido de ventisca que se apagó en ese instante cuando los ojos de Kyla la enfocaron a ella.

Kyla salió de su trance y se pasó nerviosamente la mano por el cabello que le caía sobre la cara. Elsa miró de reojo tras ella, pero la plaza de armas yacía vacía. La morena tragó saliva.

–N–nada, yo... Tienes razón. Conocía la palabra. –la viajera parpadeó un par de veces y fue recuperando poco a poco su semblante habitual. –Tengo que volver. –le soltó abruptamente. –pero... ¿nos vemos esta noche? En nuestro sauce. Como a las nueve. No cenes mucho porque bien podríamos comer algo ahí –le dijo al sonreirle galantemente.

Elsa le estudió la expresión por un momento pero terminó reflejándole el gesto cariñoso. Olvidando la extrañeza de lo que recién había ocurrido.

–Ahí estaré. –prometió alegremente la regente.

–La adoro, alteza. –sonrió la morena prodigándole una profunda reverencia.

–El sentimiento es bien correspondido mi estimada sabia. –contestó la regente siguiéndole el juego con una leve inclinación.

Kyla sonrió de oreja a oreja y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de ver a la regente que le sonrió meneando la cabeza como si pensara que no había remedio con ella. La morena se echó la capucha encima de la cabeza y frunció el ceño bajo la tela, soltando una maldición. Desapareció al trote haciendo repiquetear el medallón del sol que le pendía del cuello.

...

Kyla estaba de pie recargada contra el sauce mirando las estrellas que brillaban en el cielo cuando Elsa arribó a la hora pactada. La sabía fumaba relajadamente su pipa y el humo le flotaba en espirales por sobre la cabeza. Elsa pensó que últimamente era con más frecuencia que la veía hacerlo y su conocimiento sobre el tema (luego de años de haber visto a su padre y parlamentarios) le permitía concluir que la extranjera debía de estar teniendo problemas para manejar la tensión.

Elsa se aclaró la garganta y Kyla se giró alegremente al vislumbrarla.

–¡Alteza, cuánto tiempo! –bromeó la morena al sacarse la pipa y vaciarla como acostumbraba.

La princesa regente observó que la sabia tenía montado un pequeño picnic bajo el amparo del árbol, tal y como lo había pensado ante la mención de la posibilidad de tener una cena tardía. Kyla la tomó de la mano y alzó la ceja al notar la canasta que Elsa cargaba consigo.

–Trajiste tus propias viandas. ¿Esa es la fe que me tienes?

–Imaginé que no traerías algo para ti por tratar de complacerme. –le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Kyla esbozo una media sonrisa pero le asintió dándole la razón con eso.

–Soy tan llana, ¿no?

–Un poco.

Tomaron asiento sobre la manta, Kyla se dio a la tarea de forcejear con el corcho de una botella de vino especiado.

–¿Y se puede saber que hay en el cesto? –le dijo casualmente. –No soy exigente pero si muy curiosa.

–Bueno... –dijo la regente en un tono tentador, metiendo las manos en su canasta. –un petirrojo me contó que alguien siente debilidad por cierto guiso de cordero con coles...

–¡Me trajiste fårikål! –chilló Kyla meneándose de la emoción al ver la sopera y los cuencos que la rubia depositaba con elegancia frente a ambas. La sureña descorchó la botella en un solo movimiento y fingió que se limpiaba una lágrima. –Esto es tan bello...

Kyla decantó la bebida en copas de fino cristal y le extendió una a Elsa, quien aguardó a que la morena sostuviera la suya, las hicieron chocar produciendo un musical tintineo y bebieron de ellas.

–No tienes idea de hace cuánto tiempo he esperado estar a solas así contigo. –susurró la sabia con embeleso. –Te amo tanto…

Elsa sonrió con los labios pegados a su copa. Era la primera vez que Kyla le decía algo como eso. De pronto cayó en cuenta con los párpados formándole una perfecta línea horizontal sobre los ojos.

– ¿Le estás hablando al caldo verdad?

– ¡Es que es mi favorito! –exclamó la sabia llenándose un tazón. –¡No debiste traerlo si querías que te prestara atención!

Elsa se enfurruñó pero no pudo evitar que aquello le causara gracia.

–La verdad no sé qué opinar de tu sanidad mental.

–No la escuches, amor mío, está celosa de lo nuestro. –le susurró Kyla al humeante cuenco que abrazaba cerca de su mejilla –¿Qué va a saber esta mujer de hielo del amor verdadero?

Los ojos cobaltos de la regente se convirtieron en un par de rendijas, cuando con una floritura de su mano hizo que el tazón se le congelara entre los dedos a la sabia, que profirió un alarido desconsolado.

– ¡No! ¡Pero qué crueldad! ¡Mi pobre corazón!

–Tu irremediable estómago, querrás decir. ¿Tienes que dramatizarlo tanto? La cazuela entera está ahí intacta.

–Pero yo lo quería todo para mí... –respondio Kyla haciendo un puchero.

Las dos jóvenes bebieron y comieron entre risas y anécdotas que les hicieron la noche más amena. Kyla contaba con todo un repertorio e iban desde las que eran sumamente interesantes hasta las más absurdas, pero Elsa para su propia sorpresa y el deleite de la sabia también contaba con las propias. Kyla prácticamente lloraba de tanto reír cuando ella le contaba sobre un vestido horroroso de trasero gigante que le había enviado un parlamentario francés y que le venía enorme. Aunque seguramente el bajo nivel que había alcanzado la botella de vino tenía que ver algo con eso.

–...Y fue así que aprendí que nunca se debe contestar la correspondencia real con akkevit encima. –terminó la regente, mordiendo una tostada con queso cremoso. –de verdad temo por el día que me pregunten por él.

–Definitivamente tendrás que mostrarme ese esperpento. Ya imagino los favores que le hará a tu posterior.

–Bueno, bueno ahora te toca a ti. –le reclamó Elsa, rellenándose la copa. –Tu momento mas tonto con el alcohol.

Kyla se recargó con las manos tras la espalda y se mordió el labio mientras pareció sopesarlo.

–Caray, no sabría cómo enumerar sólo uno. –se enderezó abruptamente agitando el índice. –¡Oh ya, ya! Bueno, estábamos en una ocasión Titus y yo, (ya sabes, mi amigo cretense.) Recorriendo la ciudad de Arcadia y nos encontramos este festival de Dionisio y entre las celebraciones se llevaba a cabo esta competencia en la que tenías que comerte un cerdo entero y–

Elsa estalló en carcajadas y escupió su trago de vino imaginándose el resto de la historia mientras Kyla la miraba ceñuda.

–¡Pero que descortesía!, ¡Yo si te escuché atentamente!

–No recuerdo haber reído tanto... Nunca. –gimió la regente sujetándose el estómago. –esto es muy agradable.

–Me alegra que la estés pasando bien. –sonrió la morena recargándose contra el tronco del sauce.

Elsa dejó su copa sobre el mantel y se acomodó contra el cuerpo de la sabia que la rodeó con un brazo.

–Dentro de poco será media noche y oficialmente tendré veinte años. –le dijo olfateando esa mezcla de especias y tabaco que impregnaba la ropa y el cabello de la extranjera, quién le acariciaba el hombro.

–Lo que te hará ser dos años mayor que yo. ¿No te avergüenza ese descaro?

–Por supuesto que no, –replicó la regente con un bufido petulante. –no me cabe la menor duda que tu eres la precoz e indecente aquí.

–Ahí me has pillado. –contestó Kyla con picardía.

La sabia y la regente unieron los labios en aquella placidez. En un beso dulce y sin otra pretensión más que la del cariño compartido. Resultaba aún más grato tras la decisión de prescindir de usar los guantes, se pensó la rubia al sostenerle a la morena la mandíbula con los finos dedos blancos. Le encantaba sentir el calor de Kyla cuando entraba en contacto contra su piel.

–Tengo algo para ti. –pronunció la sabia, separándose ligeramente.

–¿Qué cosa? –inquirió Elsa plantándole otro beso en los labios a la morena que se sonrió ante su afectuoso trato.

–Debes darme oportunidad de traerlo...

–Está bien. –resopló la princesa acomodándose el cabello platinado mientras la viajera se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta unos arbustos de los que sacó un objeto cilíndrico que se veía muy parecido a los adornillos que solían colgarse en la ciudadela durante los festivales. Aunque parecía tener un tamaño mayor y un mecanismo distinto.

–Feliz cumpleaños. –le dijo la morena sonriéndole ampliamente al levantarlo en alto.

Elsa se incorporó y se acercó a la extranjera, estudiando aquella pieza con curiosidad.

–Esta es una linterna del cielo. –le explicó Kyla a Elsa mostrándole aquel artilugio de papel que sostenía en las manos. –Las inventaron en China con motivos militares, pero con el paso del tiempo se convirtieron en una tradición diferente. –le sonrió ampliamente cuando la rubia le arqueó la ceja sin comprender del todo. –Son para pedir un deseo en una ocasión importante.

Elsa inhaló alegremente ante la aclaración de la sabia. Se acercó a la exótica lámpara y la acarició con los dedos.

– ¿Y los deseos se cumplen? –le preguntó a la morena animosamente casi en un tono infantil.

–En Corona soltaron miles de estas durante dieciocho años en la esperanza colectiva de que nuestra princesa perdida encontrara el camino a casa. –respondió Kyla al sonreírle llanamente.

–No lo sabía. –Elsa arqueó las cejas imaginando lo que habría sido pasarse tanto tiempo lejos de su familia y su hogar. – ¿Dieciocho años? ¿Cómo no perdieron la fe luego de tantos intentos?

–La lección en eso fue que además de desear con fuerza hay que ser muy persistente. –pronunció la sabia besando atrevidamente a la regente que no le protestó aquel embiste furtivo.

–No dudo que lo interpretaras de esa forma. –le respondió Elsa curvando las comisuras de sus labios cuando se separaron.

_When i was younger /_ **Cuando era más joven**  
I saw my daddy cry / **Vi a mi padre llorar**  
And cursed at the wind / **Y maldecir al viento**  
He broke his own heart / **Rompió su propio corazón**  
And i watched / **Y lo observé**  
As he tried to reassemble it / **Mientras él trataba de re-ensamblarlo**

–Tu la hiciste para mi. –razonó Elsa al apreciarle las fuertes y hábiles manos a la apenada morena.

–Es muy sencilla en realidad. ¿Te gusta? –le preguntó insegura. –Porque es difícil hasta para una sabia imaginar qué cosa podría completar el cumpleaños de una bella princesa.

_And my momma swore that /_ **Y mi mama juró**   
She would never let herself forget / **Que nunca se permitiría olvidar**  
And that was the day i promised / **Y ese fue el día que prometí**  
Id never sing of love / **Que nunca cantaría por amor**  
If it does not exist / **Si este no existía**

–Me encanta. –le dijo la monarca con honestidad.

_But darlin, /_ **Pero cariño**  
You, are, the only exception / **Tú eres la única excepción**  
You, are, the only exception / **Tú eres la única excepción**  
You, are, the only exception / **Tú eres la única excepción**  
You, are, the only exception / **Tú eres la única excepción**

La regente se abrazó los costados observando como Kyla verificaba que toda la superficie de la lampara estuviera perfecta, la hizo girar para que pudiera ver el azafrán de Arendelle que lucía en un elegante color azul cobalto mientras le explicaba que por un efecto de la luz también se vería de color verde cuando lo encendiera.

_Maybe i know, somewhere /_ **Quizá yo sé, en algún lugar  
** Deep in my soul / **Profundo de mi alma**  
That love never lasts / **Que el amor no dura**  
And we've got to find other ways / **Y que debemos encontrar otras formas**  
To make it alone / **De lograrlo en solitario**  
Or keep a straight face / **O mantener una cara** **seria**

_And i've always lived like this /_ **Y siempre he vivido de esta forma**  
Keeping a comfortable, distance / **Conservando una distancia confortable**   
And up until now / **Y hasta ahora**  
I had sworn to myself that i was content / **Yo me había jurado que estaba contenta**  
With loneliness / **Con la soledad**

_Cos none of it was ever worth the risk, but / **Porque nadie alguna vez valió el riesgo, pero**_

Elsa la escuchaba atentamente y le estudiaba a la trigueña los gestos. Sus ojos fulgurantes de ese increíble color, ese cabello tan largo, alborotado y oscuro, esos labios sugerentes que no se cansaba de besar. La regente esbozó una sonrisa ensimismada al pensar en el carácter de la viajera y en lo imposible que Kyla le resultaba.

Porque no se imaginó que encima de que la suerte pudiera permitirle amar y ser correspondida de la forma que le era natural, fuera una mujer como ella la que el destino le tuviera prometida.

Kyla encendió la vela de la linterna y se la extendió a la regente que la sujetó entre las manos descubiertas.

–Pide un deseo. –la ánimo gentilmente.

Elsa se dejó llevar y se perdió dentro de esa mirada amatista amable y apasionada que la conducía sin soltarla por esos terrenos desconocidos. En donde el miedo y la duda ya no tenían cabida. Elsa no tenía idea de a donde podía derivarla todo aquello pero sí tenía la certeza de conocer qué era lo que deseaba.

Le asintió con la cabeza a la viajera y ambas liberaron la linterna que se separó flotando poco a poco entre sus cuerpos y rumbo a las estrellas conforme fue cobrando altura. La siguieron atentamente en silencio hasta que se convirtió en un punto luminoso que se perdió en la inmensidad del cielo oscuro que reflejaba el calmo fiordo.

El primero de muchos otros momentos que compartirían.

_You, are, the only exception /_ **Tú eres la única excepción**  
You, are, the only exception / **Tú eres la única excepción**  
You, are, the only exception / **Tú eres la única excepción**  
You, are, the only exception / **Tú eres la única excepción**

Kyla bajo la vista y le sonrió a la joven noble que emanaba todas esas sensaciones tan fascinantes. Quiso dedicarle unas palabras sobre el tema, pero Elsa dio un paso al frente y la haló del cuello del blusón para obligarla a inclinarse cuando le atrapó los labios con los suyos al besarla profundamente en su sorpresa.

Kyla la sujetó firmemente de la cintura y Elsa se estremeció ante el contacto cuando la trigueña le deslizó los dedos por el dorso y las caderas. La rubia rozó su cuerpo contra el frente de la morena y le aferró los mechones azabaches cuando las manos le serpentearon sobre el cuello de la sabia y se afianzaron a su espalda. Sus bocas forcejeaban y se probaban sin darse cuartel. Se percibían el gusto dulce y alcohólico del vino que había contribuido a llevarlas hasta aquel estado ansioso y febril.

Elsa miró a Kyla a los ojos intensamente cuando se separaron. Ambas jadeaban y se observaban con un hambre que ninguna pareció ser capaz de controlar por más tiempo.

–Esto me atemoriza, Kyla, –le soltó en un susurro profundo, acariciando la mejilla de la morena que suspiró y cerro los ojos ante el tacto. –Todo esto... Pero lo deseo. –le añadió cuando se miraron fijamente. –No quiero volver a despertar sola. Ni que te vayas nunca. O dejar alguna vez de tocarte. No... Creí que podría sentirme de esta forma algún día. Este calor que es por tu causa y del que me has creado esta necesidad...

–Me pasa lo mismo, Elsa. –le respondió la sabia con el aliento entrecortado. Le acarició con el dorso de la mano las hebras platinadas que se le desprendían del peinado a la monarca. –Todo... Sé que absolutamente todo vale la pena. Por ti... –pronunció con los ojos brillantes al encorvarse en esa inseguridad que a Elsa no dejaba de intrigarla. –Yo... Soy solo una humilde escriba y armadora de cacharros pero moriría porque fueras un día mi Reina... En verdad lo haría...

Elsa frotó la punta de su nariz con la suya y la abrazó fuertemente.

–Mi tonta sabia...

_Ive got a tight grip on reality /_ **Me he aferrado firmemente a la realidad**  
But i cant / **Pero no puedo**  
Let go of what's in front of me here / **Dejar ir lo que tengo frente a mí aquí**  
I know your leaving / **Sé que te irás**  
In the morning, when you wake up / **En la mañana, cuando despiertes**  
Leave me with some proof its not a dream / **Déjame con una prueba de que esto no es un sueño**  
  
Ohh--- 

–Yo he soñado con esto... –suspiró la regente mordiendo el lóbulo del oído de la extranjera que no pudo evitar estremecerse placentera con la fría corriente de aire que le acariciaba la piel que Elsa le había humedecido con la lengua.

–También yo... Exhaló ella cuando Elsa la liberó y Kyla se tambaleó al perder el equilibrio por la debilidad que sentía en las piernas. Extendió los brazos y se sujetó del tronco del sauce quedando la monarca atrapada contra la madera y su cuerpo.

Elsa resoplaba y se relamía los labios ante el estado descontrolado y necesitado de la morena que parecía alguna creatura sobrenatural con los ojos tan ennegrecidos como los tenía mientras la miraba de esa forma intranquila.

__  
You, are, the only exception / **Tú eres la única excepción**  
You, are, the only exception / **Tú eres la única excepción**  
You, are, the only exception / **Tú eres la única excepción**  
You, are, the only exception / **Tú eres la única excepción**  
You, are, the only exception / **Tú eres la única excepción**  
You, are, the only exception / **Tú eres la única excepción**  
You, are, the only exception / **Tú eres la única excepción**  
You, are, the only exception / **Tú eres la única excepción**

Se quedaron quietas a la expectativa de lo que hiciera la otra, hasta que Elsa extendió una mano temblorosa y le jaló el cordel del nudo con el que la sabia se cerraba el blusón y ella se perdió en la vista que le brindó tal atrevimiento.

Labios finos de color carmesí recorrieron el cuello y la clavícula de la morena quién con dedos entorpecidos anhelantes se escabulló entre los pliegues del saco oscuro de la regente y tiró de la tela de la blusa celeste que portaba tan bien fajada para su propia frustración. Elsa exhaló un suspiro en su deleite cuando Kyla logró abrirse camino y le tocó la piel vulnerable en aquella imprudencia que estaban por cometer en los jardines palaciales.

__  
And im on my way to believing it. / **Y estoy en camino de creerlo**  
Oh, And Im on my way to believing it. / **Oh, estoy en camino de creerlo**

La monarca le besó los labios a la sabia, ganándose el acceso a su boca delirante. Ambas se perdieron en ese momento que se volvió eterno cuando el arrebato que se gestaba con sus acciones iba llegando a su punto más álgido.

–Te deseo… –le suspiró Elsa a la extranjera en la boca.

Kyla constriñó los párpados y arqueó la columna cuando un gemido lastimero le abandonó los labios que cerró de inmediato al aprisionar el resto de ese estremecimiento tras la tensa dentadura. Ya no se sentía tan fuerte como para continuar resistiendo.

–Ungh… Elsa…

Una fina capa de escarcha se materializó en el torso de la regente. Los dedos de la sabia se cubrieron con un hielo sólido que le reptó hasta el hombro en un violento estallido helado que la empujó con fuerza. Kyla cayó al pasto sobre su costado, donde se encogió dolorosamente con los ojos muy abiertos, jadeando vaho, los dedos de la mano libre apretándosele contra el pecho que sentía tirante.

Elsa reaccionó rápidamente y se movió hacia la temblorosa figura de Kyla. La regente tomó a la morena entre sus brazos, negando incesantemente con la cabeza.

–¡Oh Dios!, No de nuevo. ¡No¡ ¡Te lastimé!

La escarcha comenzó a apoderarse de las briznas de césped y de las raíces del árbol. Kyla la miró con los ojos neblinosos. Negó cuando se llevó los dedos que mantenían estrujándole la carne a la altura del esternón y se los colocó sobre el hombro congelado.

–Tranquila. –le susurró al sonreírle serenamente.

La sabia tomó aire y cerró los ojos. El hielo sobre su brazo comenzó a disolverse en pequeños fragmentos de polvo cristalino. Elsa estaba tan asustada que ni siquiera se le ocurrió preguntarle a Kyla cómo era que había sido capaz de hacer eso.

–Lo siento… –le suplicó con los ojos cobaltos llenos de lágrimas.

Kyla le acarició la mejilla y le limpió tiernamente la humedad del rostro con el pulgar.

–Shh… No hay nada... que perdonar. –jadeó la morena tratando de componerse –Estaré bien. Yo… –apretó los dientes y negó con la cabeza. –No importa… No ha sido culpa tuya…

...

–He investigado en los libros norteños esos sueños. No son visiones, abuela, son recuerdos. –barbotaba Kyla paseando de un lado a otro frente al escritorio de mamá Jenell mientras repasaba las anotaciones de su fiel cuaderno sin dejar de gesticular. La directora de la Academia del Sol observó con pena como la figura de su nieta se encorvaba mientras se apretaba el pecho con una mano temblorosa cuando la voz se le quebraba al llegar a la conclusión que llevaba semanas msquinando.

–Soy un monstruo... –le susurró afligidamente.  
  
La mujer se levantó de su silla y acudió al consuelo de su nieta, envolviéndola entre sus brazos. Le acarició los largos mechones azabaches negando con la cabeza, mientras la muchacha dejaba caer los hombros como si le pesaran una infinidad.  
  
–No lo eres, cariño. No ha sido culpa tuya.  
  
Kyla abrió los brillantes ojos violetas en su conmoción al escuchar las palabras y percibir las emociones de la académica. Sacudió la cabeza cuando la expresión de su abuela le confirmó lo que había sospechado del asunto. La morena se apartó un par de pasos con las manos cerradas en puños.  
  
–Tú lo sabías...–siseó la joven con la mandíbula tensa. –nunca esperaste que fuera a salvarla.

 

–No puedes regresar a Arendelle si vas a hacer estupideces. –le dijo duramente mamá Jenell con gesto severo. –Concéntrate en lo que tienes que hacer y no te precipites, si no estás consciente de hasta donde eres capaz de llegar.

–Nada de eso tendrá sentido si ella muere...

Kyla cerró su libró con premura y se lo guardó en la bolsa de cuero. Caminó hacia la puerta sin decir otra palabra. Hasta que la voz de mamá Jenell la hizo detenerse a escucharla cuando sujetaba el pomo.

– Sabes a lo que te avecinas de seguir ese camino. –le advirtió funestamente.

Kyla tensó la espalda conteniendo la marea de sensaciones que amenazaban con ahogarla, pero no se atrevió a girarse para encararla.

–Entonces también sabes cuándo nos volveremos a ver. –le respondió en un susurro rasposo cuando abrió la puerta y desapareció tras el umbral.

–¡Kyla!

La menuda morena salió del despacho de su abuela dando un portazo. No se detuvo hasta que salió de los terrenos académicos. Solo ahí se permitió frenarse. Se quedó respirando airadamente con la cabeza dándole vueltas y el corazón retumbante. Encorvada, apoyándose en las rodillas. Se apretó el medallón del sol que le pendía sobre el pecho con una mano de dedos temblorosos que se tensó con firmeza hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

Kyla pudo sentir las lágrimas calientes resbalándole por las mejillas. Pero se las limpió con obstinación. Se enderezó. Se echó la capa blanca de Elsa sobre los hombros y ese día se alejó a grandes zancadas de Corona sin mirar atrás.

Sólo le quedaba una forma en la que podría regresar a su hogar y aquel era el primer paso de la tortuosa senda que la aguardaba.

...

El ama de llaves del castillo de Arendelle se levantó confusa y se amarró la bata con premura cuando metió los pies en las zapatillas y se encaminó a la puerta que había sonado a esas escandalosas horas de la madrugada. La mujer se restregó las sienes. Justo cuando al amanecer había tanto qué hacer por el cumpleaños de su alteza regente. Más le valía a aquello ser algo bueno.

La matrona abrió la puerta y tuvo que ahogar un grito al encarar a una temblorosa y jadeante Kyla que se doblaba con debilidad, agarrándose dolorosamente al marco de madera.

–Gerda, por favor... necesito que me ayudes.

 

 


	11. La catedral y la cripta

...

**Un corazón helado  
** por Berelince  
 **11** la catedral y la cripta

...

Emma se recogió las mangas y se inclinó para levantar en brazos a su pequeña e inquieta Kyla que le demandaba alimento. La chiquilla profería quejiditos halándole el delantal a la vez que señalaba el potaje burbujeante que se cocinaba en el fuego. La niña de cuatro años se acomodó contra el cálido cuerpo de su madre (quien le recordaba las virtudes de ser una persona paciente) y la observó atentamente mientras ella canturreaba, removiendo el caldo al tiempo que le hacía mimos. Los ojillos amatistas estudiaban con interés aquella amable mirada color olivo y el gesto afable y sonrosado enmarcado por esos ensortijados mechones dorados peinados siempre con esmerada pulcritud. La contemplación de la niña se perdió luego entre las verduras y esos suculentos trozos de carne tierna y especiada que la hacían olvidar los cardenales y las raspaduras del día entre cada bocado caliente, Kyla se relamió ansiosamente e inhaló el agradable aroma.

La menuda morena curvó los labios en una amplia sonrisa y la risa infantil le brotó de la garganta como una alegre melodía.

Emma le celebró a su hija el entusiasmo sintiendo que algo dentro de su pecho se alborozaba. La pobrecilla la pasaba tan duro domando con mamá Jenell el misterioso poder de esos ojos violetas, sumados los problemas de tener encima que estar lidiando con tanto golpe y pesadilla que todo comportamiento infantil era fomentado como si se tratara de algún talento oculto.

Emma lo consideraba todo tan excesivo para una niña de su edad...

No importaba que Kyla fuera silenciosa e introvertida. Ella era por sí misma su propio milagro y siempre la haría sentir como tal. Esos breves instantes ante el fogón eran en los que como madre, Emma podía darse el lujo de recordarle a la pequeña que aunque su mirada fuera una que exploraba miles de posibilidades, el tiempo podía congelarse en un instante cuando se permitía que sus emociones le dieran peso al presente.

Porque Emma sabía que en el fondo su hija debía tenerlas, si bien estas parecían ausentes la mayor parte del tiempo. Era un hecho que la niña era capaz de percibir los sentimientos ajenos y comprenderlos de manera racional aunque ella misma no fuera buena expresando su propio sentir. Esa peculiaridad la habían sobrellevado con pequeños gestos que le permitieran a Kyla comunicarse mejor en una especie de código silencioso que establecieron entre ambas.

La niña se enredaba los dedos en el cabello cuando se quedaba inmersa en su propio mundo y por eso su melena azabache era ese desastre alborotado incorregible. Kyla se mecía cuando estaba contenta. Zapateaba si se ponía ansiosa. Se mordía los nudillos justo antes de estallar en una rabieta y apretaba mucho los dientes si es que iba a ponerse a llorar (entre muchas otras acciones que se fueron anidando en la niña a base de repetirlas) Todas sus señales Emma podía interpretarlas bien y aunque la atención de Kyla era dispersa, la comida de alguna forma siempre lograba mantenerla atenta y de buen humor pese a su imperante indiferencia.

Era casi como si fuera normal.

Mamá Jenell le había explicado a su nuera que probablemente Kyla relacionara el hecho de comer con esos momentos cálidos junto a ella, cuando Emma imbuía su cariño y sus cuidados en la elaboración de los alimentos y que debía de ser la forma en la que la niña le reconocía ese afecto y se lo reciprocaba al ser capaz de disfrutarlo a través de otros sentidos menos comprometidos.

Fue por eso que hicieron de la cena un pequeño ritual. Porque Emma esperaba lograr con ello que su niña aprendiera a valorar esa conexión que puede existir entre las personas. Tal vez que un día hasta la buscase y procurase por sus propios medios. Emma tenía la certeza de que algún día Kyla experimentaría la calidez de un corazón que palpitaría al compás de aquel que lograra liberarla de su helado trato.

Uno al que el frío no le molestase.

–Estás contenta. –le susurró la morena ladeando la cabeza como si aquello le resultara curioso.

–Lo estoy. Le respondió Emma.

– ¿Por qué? –le espetó la niña con simpleza.

–Pues porque tú eres tú, te tengo y eres la mejor ayudante que pueda tener en la cocina. –le dijo tranquilamente.

Kyla frunció el entrecejo y se agarró los revueltos mechones con los deditos titubeantes.

–Pero yo no hago nada. –se dijo insegura.

Emma le compuso un gesto sorprendido y fingió severidad.

– ¿Pero cómo de que no? –le acercó los labios al oído y le susurró de manera conspiratoria. – ¿No eres tú quien prueba siempre todo antes de que se sirva?

–Pues sí... –repuso no muy convencida.

–Ahí está. –le dijo terminante. –Sin tu visto bueno. No sabría si tu papá y la abuela reciben platos apenas aceptables.

Kyla torció los labios y miró a su madre, confundida. Emma era excelente cocinera. No tenía mucho sentido aquello, pero le asintió porque sabía que era la reacción que esperaba de su parte.

– ¿Vamos a comer pronto? –soltó la niña con su seriedad de costumbre.

–Ya casi. Ve por tu cuchara para que pruebes el estofado.

Kyla torció las comisuras de sus labios y saltó como un gato haciendo caso omiso de la llamada de atención materna que la reprendía por su audacia. La chiquilla se apartó el cabello del rostro y trotó hacia el comedor de madera que ya lucía la loza puesta. Se dirigió a su sitio y trepó a su silla para darle alcance a su cuchara sopera. Las mejillas le cosquillearon al imaginarse el caldo caliente y los vegetales suaves derritiéndose en su boca.

_Clinc clinc clinc..._

Kyla desvió la vista para apreciar cómo desde el rincón una muchacha muy alta, de desgreñada cabellera azabache y toda vestida de blanco jugueteaba con un manojo de cucharas que sujetaba en la diestra. Las hacía sonar ritmicamente al golpetearlas contra su palma izquierda. Parecía absorta en ese tintineo, así como ella tenía la manía de hacer lo mismo con los objetos que llegaban a sus manos. La niña arrugó la frente cuando no fue capaz de percibir nada de esa extraña encapuchada que clavó de pronto los ojos violetas en ella, ladeando la cabeza y parpadeando en ensimismada comprensión. La pequeña soltó la cuchara que sostenía y el hecho la distrajo el tiempo suficiente como para que al alzar la mirada aquella chica se hubiera marchado.

Kyla recorrió la habitación con la vista sopesando lo sucedido. Recogió su cuchara con dedos inseguros mientras seguía inspeccionando el rincón vacío. Se acercó con cautela entornando los ojos gatunos y estiró la mano que gesticuló en el aire intentando palpar algo.

–Kyla, nena, ¿Está todo bien? –la llamó Emma desde la otra habitación, completamente ajena de lo que ahí había pasado. –Recuerda que son tres pasos a la derecha desde tu silla para alinearte con la puerta. –añadió de manera casual.

–Sí, lo sé. –respondió la niña regresando sobre sus pasos para contar la distancia que su madre recién le había sugerido. Tener sus movimientos calculados estaba resultando la mejor forma de evitar chocar con las paredes o sufrir alguna caída.

En poco tiempo la pequeña se apareció ante su madre y se puso a blandir distraídamente su cubierto mientras se enroscaba un mechón entre la mano libre. Emma la llamó amablemente para ganarse de nuevo la atención de esa pequeña mente dispersa suya.

–Creo que he visto algo. –soltó Kyla torciendo los labios como si se lo dijera más para sí misma que para su madre

– ¿Ah sí? –le contestó ella vertiendo un poco de caldo en un cuenco que le extendio a la meditabunda infante. – ¿Y qué ha sido, cariño?

Kyla observó el humo aromático ondulándose ante sus ojos y fijó la mirada amatista en el rostro intrigado de su madre.

–Ha sido algo muy triste. –respondió sin ser capaz de reflejar ese sentimiento en el semblante.

...

–Lady Frei, ¿Qué ocurrió? –jadeó Gerda suprimiendo el grito que se le había quedado atrapado en la garganta al toparse con la maltrecha morena que tiritaba bajo el umbral de su puerta. El ama de llaves arqueó las cejas al notar la rigidez del brazo izquierdo que le colgaba como un peso muerto a Kyla por el costado y las volutas de vaho que exhalaba la sabia y la urgió nerviosamente a responder. – ¿Dónde está su alteza?

–Ella está bien. –respondió difusamente la joven haciendo una mueca dolorida como si hubiera querido comenzar a retorcerse el cabello y el tirón de su hombro recién descongelado se lo hubiese impedido. –Puede que esté asustada. La escolté a su alcoba. Me aseguré. –balbuceó rápidamente. –pero no fui capaz. No pude... ¡Ungh!

El cuerpo de Kyla se arqueó como si una fuerza descomunal la oprimiera y gimió al desplomarse sobre la madera. Gerda se encorvó rápidamente en su auxilio justo en el momento en el que la morena comenzaba a sangrar por la nariz y a toser descontroladamente con los dientes y labios tintados de rojo.

– ¡Dios santo! ¡Niña qué tienes! –exclamó la matrona al colocarla en su regazo y limpiarle el rostro lo mejor que podía mientras la sabia se agitaba y retorcía profiriendo sonidos guturales que intentaba apagar con la mandíbula apretada.

Gerda no podía imaginarse cómo estaba razonándolo en ese momento, pero estaba segura que eso mismo era lo que había padecido la princesa regente durante los días del Ostara.

–Le daré belladona. –soltó para sí misma, enderezándose y moviéndose rápidamente hacia el armario en donde se puso a urgar en lo que seguramente seria el botiquín. El sonido de frascos de cristal chocando los unos con los otros y de cajones que se abrían y se cerraban llegaba a oídos de las pálida trigueña que por un momento se dedicó a respirar profundamente tratando de aislar el dolor y la frialdad que le aguijoneaban los miembros. Celebró mentalmente el chispazo del ama de llaves pensando que prefería enfrentarse a los terrores que la acechaban en sus pesadillas a seguir tan consciente y expuesta.

Era como estar de nueva cuenta en Inglaterra dentro de aquella clandestina casa de té, agonizante y perdida.

Casi podría asegurar que revivía el dolor de esa noche.

Gerda volvió sosteniendo entre las manos un frasquillo de líquido transparente y un paño que humedeció con agua en el lavamanos. Limpió la sangre de la piel de la sabia y la ayudó a incorporarse lentamente para darle a tomar el remedio. La garganta de Kyla recibió ávidamente la belladona que Gerda le vertió cuidadosamente en la boca, si bien tragar le resultó una actividad un tanto accidentada con ese sabor amargo mezclado con sangre y acidez. La joven académica hizo una pausa e inhaló conteniendo una arcada.

–Bebelo todo, niña y ya veremos si te da resultado. –le susurró Gerda en tono bondadoso, apartándole los sudorosos mechones azabaches que se le aplastaban contra el rostro.

Kyla suspiró y se dejó caer nuevamente observando con debilidad la forma en que la matrona estudiaba la tela ensangrentada que aferraba entre las manos. Percibía perfectamente como le zumbaban los pensamientos haciendo conjeturas al tiempo que le reclamaba silenciosamente el ocultarle todo aquello.

Ocultárselo a Elsa.

Kyla tensó la mandíbula y se enderezó apoyándose sobre los codos. Se ladeó y siguió dándose a la tarea de levantarse aunque Gerda se lo protestaba con preocupación. La extranjera se aferró al respaldo de una silla sencilla de madera pesada y se quedó ahí por unos momentos resoplando como si hubiera escalado una montaña. Las rodillas le temblaban y el dolor de sus sienes y extemidades era punzante, pero no quería estar tumbada como una moribunda cuando le dijera a Gerda aquello.

–No podré mantenerlo dormido por siempre solo con mis esfuerzos... –susurró en voz grave irguiéndose lo mejor que pudo. –Por eso he decidido aceptar tu ofrecimiento... Ya no puedo hacer esto sola.

Gerda arrugó la frente y tragó saliva pero instó a Kyla a seguir hablando.

–Yo... he dedicado gran parte de mi vida a comprender la magia de Elsa y por encima de todo... A encontrarle solución a la profecía de Arendelle... –le dijo humedeciéndose los labios pese al ferroso sabor que encontró en ellos. –Es... Elsa de quien se habla ahí. No me queda duda de ello... –terminó como si lamentara profundamente declararlo en voz alta.

–Pero entonces... –razonó el ama de llaves torciendo las cejas. Siguió moviendo los labios pero ningún otro sonido salió de ellos.

Todo estaba perdido. Si Elsa sería algún día el gobernante de corazón helado de la antigua canción del reino. A su joven alteza le esperaba un final escrito con espada o a Arendelle un invierno eterno que los masacraría a todos hasta borrarlos del mapa.

Cual fuera la decisión que se tomase, habrían de hacerse sacrificios.

Kyla asintió levemente y los ojos violetas le fulguraron con determinación al estudiar a la matrona aun en su agotamiento. El sudor le humedecía el blusón que se le pegaba al cuerpo y el cabello negro era una sarta de mechones pesados que se le adherían a la piel expuesta. Las manos le temblaban pese a que las mantenía cerradas como garras en torno a la madera que la afianzaba.

Por primera vez Gerda pudo notar lo grave que parecía la condición de esa joven extranjera.

–He afrentado fuerzas que sobrepasan todo lo que hemos conocido, Gerda... –comenzó ella. –Porque no pienso entregársela al destino... –completó alzando la mano para mirarse los delgados y largos dedos que cerró en un puño como si no tolerase su imagen. –He dado con la respuesta... (Lo siento, no puedo decirte) –añadió casi al instante en anticipación. –pero he debido pagar un precio. –susurró ecuánime al colocarse la mano sobre el pecho helado. Miró a la vieja nana con fijeza y suspiró. –Yo... Tendré que sufrir por siempre para que ella viva... –pronunció laconicamente cuando Gerda quiso abrir la boca para cuestionarla –En realidad ha sido un costo bajo por oponerse a los dioses... –soltó con ironía al esbozar una débil sonrisa que hizo que Gerda frunciera el ceño.

El ama de llaves se pasó la mano por los grisaseos cabellos y exhaló en su estupefacción con la vista clavada en la sangre recién derramada que se coagulaba sobre la duela. Levantó la cara para sostenerle la mirada a la morena, quién se enderezó en toda su altura de manera titubeante. Sin duda con el orgullo herido por la pena que Gerda se sentía incapaz de ocultarle.

–Es por el dolor... –se dijo la mujer para si misma, como si esas palabras le pusieran orden a sus pensamientos que se arremolinaban entre profecías, dioses y demás eventos imposibles. –Oh, niña...

Kyla rehuyó la contemplación del ama de llaves y volvió a encorvarse en su sitio.

–Sé que tomaste providencias, –le dijo penosamente. –que tú la tienes...

Gerda apretó los labios pero le asintió en silencio. Ya pensaría después en averiguar cómo esa muchacha parecía siempre enterarse de todo.

–Comprendo perfectamente que estoy metiéndote en un predicamento. –pronunció Kyla con la respiración entrecortada. –Yo... Entenderé si escoges negarte...

Kyla sentía que podría desmayarse en cualquier instante. El dolor en su cuerpo se conjugaba con el de su cabeza en espasmos constantes y le resultaba insoportable. Era en momentos así en los que anhelaba de verdad morir y terminarlo. Deshafanarse de la crueldad de seguir existiendo de esa forma miserable e indigna. Pero ahí estaba. Mendigando de nuevo que la durmieran como un perro por el que ya nada se puede hacer. Solo que ella era bien consciente de que aquella tortura no acabaría, porque no había nada del otro lado. Ni siquiera la paz que le brindaría un final de oscuridad perpetua.

Lo habría preferido a lo que le aguardaba.

Gerda negó débilmente deplorándose el haberle atribuido a Kyla razones más banales a sus acciones al momento que su afecto por ella se incrementaba. Si alguna prueba tangible era necesaria para confirmar los sentimientos de esa extranjera por su alteza regente, simplemente la tenía enfrente.

La matrona apretó los labios como si no estuviese de acuerdo con eso.

Lo que Kyla hacía era imprudente. Dañino. Demasiado desprendido como para tomarlo por virtud. Porque ella mejor que nadie había sido testigo del infortunio que ocasionaban la magia y las acciones extremistas y podía asegurar que _amar con desmedida_ era tan negativo como guardar fieramente algún rencor.

Pero la entrega de esa joven por Elsa siempre fue irracional y ferviente. Razonó el ama de llaves estudiándola en su estupor. Aun cuando niñas. Como si Kyla Frei no fuese capaz de expresar otro sentir más que la euforia que provoca el amor. Gerda separó los labios y observó esos brillantes ojos amatistas al tiempo que ahogaba una exclamación.

Era imposible.

–Cometí un grave error, Gerda... –susurró Kyla como si se disculpara por lo que la mujer estaba cavilando. –Y me lo cobrará todo... Pero no quiero que Elsa...

Los brazos se le deslizaron a Kyla por la madera y estuvo a punto de darse de bruces pero Gerda actuó con rapidez al atraparla.

–tranquilícese joven Frei. –le dijo con voz suave. –Debe descansar y esperar que pase.

–No lo hará... Nunca lo hace... –negó Kyla ensimismadamente al encorvarse y contraer sus facciones en una mueca dolorida. –Gerda, yo... Lo necesito. –le suplicó entre jadeos aferrándole la manga. –solo la he usado una vez y no podría hacerlo sola.

El ama de llaves se mordió los labios nerviosamente, pero le asintió a la muchacha que a duras penas se mantenía en pie. Le había ofrecido ayudarla después de todo y tendría que haberse esperado algo como aquello. Y aunque lo había consultado todo con el médico real en preparación no pudo evitar que el pánico la entorpeciera momentáneamente. Gerda respiró hondo y se dispuso a dominar la situación como siempre que había tenido que controlar alguna otra crisis del castillo.

–Confíe en mí, niña. –le susurró tranquilizadora. –Saldrá usted de esta.

La matrona sostuvo a la enorme morena aferrándola de la cintura y la condujo a recostarse en su propio lecho. Sorprendentemente le pareció que era más liviana de lo que aparentaba.

El cuerpo de Kyla cayó sin mucha resistencia sobre el colchón. Se estremeció ligeramente cuando el ama de llaves comenzó a arroparla, pero Gerda le chistó de manera maternal y le dedicó palabras amables intentando confortarla. La mujer torció las cejas cuando la sabia tensó la mandíbula entre sus temblores y las lágrimas le resbalaron silenciosamente por las trigueñas mejillas. El corazón se le encogió presenciando con impotencia como esa joven que había sido siempre tan vivaz y alegre se le desmoronaba entre los brazos, padeciendo un sufrimiento que ella era incapaz de remediarle.

–Iré a traerla... –le soltó Gerda terminantemente.

El ama de llaves se metió de nueva cuenta en el armario y rebuscó dentro hasta que regresó con un envoltorio del que extrajo una botellita de líquido incoloro y una jeringa médica que comenzó a preparar ante el ansioso escrutinio de la morena que se removió incómodamente bajo las mantas.

–Gracias... –le expresó en un susurro manso.

–Yo me encargaré de controlarlo todo. –informó la matrona dando golpecitos con el índice al tubo de cristal. Presionó un poco el émbolo con el pulgar con lo que un par de gotas escaparon del otro extremo a fin de eliminar cualquier burbuja de aire. Frunció los labios al observar a su inesperada paciente. –Puede conservar el tabaco si le hace falta. –dijo al recogerle la manga. Frotó una sección de piel con un algodón que había remojado previamente en alcohol. –pero no quiero tretas. –le informó severamente. –Necesito que me lo entregue todo y se lo advierto desde este momento. Lo hará por las buenas o deberé registrar ese desastre de habitación suyo. No soy tan vieja y boba como para no adivinar que ese fue el motivo de semejante escaramuza en su alcoba...

Kyla asintió desmayadamente y Gerda le hundió la aguja en la vena del brazo por respuesta. Dudó un instante antes de inyectar el contenido, pero lo vació en su totalidad esperando que con eso terminara el tormento de esa necia sin remedio.

La joven sabia de Corona se había ganado aquel descanso.

–Lo siento... –exhaló Kyla con lo último de sus fuerzas.

El cuerpo se le relajó cuando los párpados se le cerraron con pesadez y un largo suspiro marcó el fin de todo lo que la viajera podría decir hasta que recobrara el sentido algunas horas más tarde.

...

Elsa se revolvió en las mantas y apretó los dientes sintiendo que podría romperse las muelas si es que seguía aplicándole más fuerza a su mandíbula. ¿Cómo es que pudo ser tan idiota? Se recriminaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Pensaba que todo estaba bajo control, si bien se había dejado llevar por la emoción que le produjeron Kyla y el alcohol sumados a sus propias pretensiones. Habría jurado que en ese instante la tormenta de su interior se había sosegado. Que de sus manos y su aliento no era posible que escapara rastro alguno de frialdad. Creía que por una vez podría simplemente soltarlo todo y entregarse a aquel impulso.

Sin embargo, su magia nuevamente había lastimado a un ser amado.

_–_ _Oh, Dios mío, por favor que se encuentre bien._ –se pensó en mortificación.

Elsa se pasó las manos por el cabello y sollozó mientras de la oscuridad del alto techo se gestaban pequeños copos de nieve que se precipitaron silenciosamente por la alcoba.

Kyla estaba herida por su causa. La sabia la había tranquilizado hasta el cansancio y minimizado el daño, pero Elsa era consciente del temblor y la debilidad que la morena se esmeró firmemente en ocultarle. Kyla no se quejó en todo el trayecto cuando la encaminó hasta la puerta de sus aposentos, pero no pudo hacer nada con el sudor frío que le brillaba en el rostro, ni con la respiración agitada que terminó delatándola. Elsa no le mencionó nada tampoco porque ya se sentía lo suficientemente avergonzada; pero le preocupaba el brazo inerte que la morena aún no lograba movilizar. No quería pensar en que se lo hubiese arruinado, pero ella tenía la tendencia de pensarse siempre lo peor.

Elsa pasó largo rato lamentándose hasta que el cansancio la fue venciendo y terminó por sucumbir ante la contundente suavidad de su cama y sus nervios estresados. La joven regente cerró los ojos y suspiró entregándose al sueño. La amable sonrisa de aquella alegre trigueña de Corona nunca abandonó sus pensamientos así como tampoco dejó por distintos motivos de agitarle el corazón.

Elsa arrugó las cejas cuando percibió el aroma de los jazmines y escuchó el correr del agua. Abrió la sorprendida mirada cobalto solo para comprobar que no estaba recostada y mucho menos en su habitación. Se miró las manos brillantes y transparentes y se observó el ondeante camisón. Los cabellos platinados se le revolvían mecidos por un viento que no percibía y que no parecía soplar en el sitio en el que se encontraba.

Aquel era un pequeño pero nutrido jardín. Repleto de flores y hierbas de olores penetrantes y dulzones. Un agradable sol matinal brillaba alto en el cielo azul. La regente anduvo descalza por la banqueta de adobe inspeccionando las paredes y ventanales de aquella casona solariega percibiendo en ella una curiosa familiaridad que de algún modo la reconfortaba.

A lo lejos alcanzó a escuchar un par de voces y Elsa cautelosamente siguió su origen. Un hombre y una mujer mantenían una conversación apresurada. La voz masculina expresaba consternación y la femenina una imperturbable incredulidad. Los argumentos iban y venían aumentando en intensidad conforme Elsa se acercaba a la ventana.

Fue cuando inspeccionó el interior que reconoció en la voz del hombre de espesa barba negra y firme mirada color azul al diplomático que visitara con frecuencia su hogar en Arendelle.

Lord Redmond Frei, el padre de Kyla.

Elsa contuvo el aliento y pegó el cuerpo a la pared, aunque era consciente que en ese lugar no podían notar su presencia. Si ese era el padre de Kyla y aquella la casa de los Frei en Corona. Solo podía significar que esa mujer de rizos dorados y mirada desafiante tenía que ser su madre. Ciertamente guardaba parentesco con la impertinente morena que se conocía bien. Si acaso era una versión más acicalada y de menor estatura. Le pareció que hacían el mismo gesto peligroso cuando torció los labios y jaló aire en un embiste que terminó siendo reprimido. Aunque pensándolo bien. Elsa no pudo recordar que Kyla la enfrentara o la contradijera alguna vez. Ni siquiera la había visto perder la paciencia o la compostura. Y fuera de la ocasión en la que soñó cómo la morena la reñía bajo el sauce muerto. La Kyla de carne y hueso no le había expresado para nada una emoción semejante a la impaciencia o el enojo.

–Ella no es normal, Emma. –pronunció Redmond pasándose la mano por el cuello y mirar con disimulo por el rabillo del ojo. –Mi madre no hace más que implantarle esos modos de académica que no le hacen ningún bien. No creo que esa niña necesite más motivos para ser desapegada.

–A mí no me molesta eso. –se sonrió Emma mientras servía dos tazas de té. –Kyla es diferente, amor. Algún día no tendrá nada que hacer aquí cuando asimile los contenidos de los libros de Corona y te pesará más verla meditando su decepción. No podrás mantenerla cerca por siempre.

Emma le extendió a Redmond una charolita de brötchens recién horneados esbozando una sonrisa inocente y el diplomático tomó uno de mala gana.

–Si así fuera, la Academia no sería el sitio al que enviaría a nuestra hija. –Redmond torció las gruesas cejas y continuó. –Sabes que necesita _cuidado especial_. Lo fácil que puede alterarse y además está... –dudó arrugando la frente. – _Eso_ que hace. Tú no lo has visto como yo, Emma. Es _espeluznante_.

–Estás hablando de nuestra pequeña, Redmond. –le atajó rígidamente reprochándoselo con severidad. –Sabes bien que no es culpa suya. Además, mamá Jenell la encauzará. Ha funcionado bastante bien hasta ahora.

–Ha vuelto de nuestro último viaje más inquieta y taciturna. –susurró Redmond acariciándose las sienes. –Tuve que comprar siete relojes para que se distrajera destripándolos en el barco y aun así no descansó mucho. Hace chocar todo lo que le cae entre las manos para perderse en el sonido que produce y a veces se lastima sin percatarse. Es enfermiza y baja para su edad y siento que...

–Sé que haces lo que puedes. –lo cortó Emma al consolarlo acariciándole la mejilla. –A Kyla aún le queda mucho por crecer y sobre sus gestos nerviosos... –Emma giró los ojos y sonrió ampliamente. –La próxima vez le pediré que junte cucharas para mí. Jugar con ellas es una actividad inofensiva que puede hacer sin lastimarse.

–Podría gustarle eso. –se sonrió el hombre de manera ensimismada. –Aunque no sé si habrá pronto una próxima vez. Kyla ha estado muy decaída desde que el Rey Agdar anunció que cerraría las puertas de Arendelle. Francamente no me imagino al Rey Gregor haciendo lo mismo. Ni siquiera tomó acciones tan extremas cuando desapareció la princesa Rapunzel. No imagino lo que estará pasando con los Arnadalr.

–Al menos han sido tan amables como para mantener la amistad por correspondencia de las niñas intacta. –intervino Emma untando mantequilla a un panecillo. –Sabes cómo adora Kyla a la princesa Elsa. Nunca veo a nuestra pequeña tan sonriente como cuando recibe noticias suyas.

–Tienes que hacerle ver que podría terminarse. –le advirtió Redmond enderezándose en su silla. –No son de la misma clase y los intereses de esa jovencita podrían cambiar o dejar de incluirla. ¿Qué crees que pase cuando descubra lo que Kyla puede hacer?

Emma sonrió al estudiar el semblante ensombrecido de su esposo y se encogió de hombros luego de darle un sorbo a su taza de té negro con miel.

–Creo que tenemos que ayudar a que nuestra niña sea tan fuerte como para tolerar rechazos reales, entonces. –se cubrió la boca traviesamente e infló el pecho con petulancia. –Además cuando Kyla sea una sabia hecha y derecha ya verás cómo se disputan a esta hija tuya.

Redmond exhaló un suspiro resignado y se atusó el bigote. Apretó los labios contra el borde de su taza humeante y dio por zanjada su participación en el intercambio de ideas sobre el tema.

–Ella estará bien. –le susurró Emma comprensivamente al tomarle la mano entre las suyas. –Tenle fe.

El diplomático asintió y la pareja observó el puesto vacío de Kyla en silencio.

Elsa se mordió el labio y trató de encontrarle sentido a aquello cuando el tenue sonido de pisadas sobre el pasto la hizo girarse.

Una joven Kyla le daba la espalda y sostenía una rana entre las manos. Resultaba evidente que se había detenido a escucharlo todo en pleno juego. El animalejo movía nerviosamente las ancas mientras la morena le acariciaba la escamosa piel con los pulgares. Elsa sintió que se le estremecía el corazón al vislumbrarla. Kyla era tan pequeña y enclenque que no parecía pasar de los siete años pero debía tener unos diez si su matrícula a la academia estaba siendo sopesada por sus padres. La niña mostraba raspones y cortaduras finas en los dedos que parecían haber sanado días atrás. La melena azabache había intentado ser peinada pero desordenados mechones negros escapaban del listón de su coleta haciéndola lucir descuidada. La chiquilla se acuclilló con la vista violeta fija en el ondulante estanquecillo en donde liberó al anfibio que se puso a resguardo debajo de un lirio. Kyla chistó ensortijándose el cabello entre los delgados dedos.

–Mi papá me quiere, Francis. –musitó al tiempo que se encogía de hombros. –Es sólo que le asustan las cosas que sueña por mi culpa y no entiende por qué soy así.

Kyla arrugó la frente estudiando su reflejo en el agua. Estiró los dedos para alterar la superficie y distorsionar la imagen que captaban esos orbes amatistas de imposible iluminación.

–Un silencioso

Y espantoso

Monstruo...

–No lo eres, Kyla. No digas eso. –soltó Elsa afligida, olvidando que ella era tan sólo una sombra y que Kyla no podía escucharla en esa alucinación.

La joven morena se tensó y se giró con lentitud. Elsa se cubrió la boca con las manos cuando se percató que la niña entornaba los ojos y movía la cabeza de arriba a abajo al tiempo que separaba los labios y su expresión le iba cediendo el paso a la sorpresa.

– ¿Elsa? –jadeó boquiabierta.

La regente se echó hacia atrás y se enderezó de manera acartonada, pero aun así se las ingenió para hablarle.

– ¿Puedes verme? –balbuceó con torpeza.

Kyla asintió levemente y miró a ambos lados como si quisiera cerciorarse de encontrarse realmente sola. Luego se concentró nuevamente en la brillante figura de la regente de Arendelle y esbozó una sonrisa tímida al tiempo que se le encendían las mejillas. Elsa curvó los labios ante lo linda que se veía su pequeña morena admirándola a tan tierna edad, pero se cruzó de brazos casi al instante recordando que se encontraba ahí únicamente en camisola.

Se aclaró la garganta y se inclinó para que las dos se vieran frente a frente.

– ¿Estoy soñando, no es así?

Kyla se frotó el antebrazo y se enredó el pelo con los dedos antes de contestarle.

–Es un poco más complicado que eso.

–Puedes intentar explicarme. –le propuso Elsa sonriéndole amablemente.

El rostro de Kyla se puso rojo como una grosella, pero la niña nunca dejó de asentirle a la pálida regente extranjera que aguardaba con elegancia. La morena tragó saliva y agitó los dedos que terminó metiéndose en las bolsas.

–Esto… algún día será mi pasado y supongo que cobrará sentido en mi futuro, o el nuestro…

Elsa lamentó no poder tocar a esa pequeña trigueña a la que casi le bullían las orejas y que simplemente parecía incapaz de quitarle la purpurea contemplación de encima. La verdad era que Elsa tampoco podía apartar la suya de su infantil perspectiva.

–Porque es obvio que eres mayor… –completó la chiquilla admirándole las facciones que por un momento intentó tocar. Kyla se mordió el labio. –No sé muy bien qué te trajo hasta aquí. Pero debió ser por mi culpa. No hay forma de que lo hicieras tú sola. –le dijo con lógica mientras inflaba el pequeño pecho y se señalaba suficiente. –Yo soy la que… –Kyla se detuvo abruptamente y abrió los ojos grandes como platos como si recién cayera en cuenta de algo. Clavó la mirada amatista en la cobalto que le devolvía una expresión de extrañeza. –No deberías estar aquí. –le dijo en un jadeo alarmado. –No debí...

La niña se enredó los dedos entre las manos y meneó la cabeza incesantemente mientras se ponía a pasear nerviosamente murmurando en germánico. Elsa la seguía con la mirada y le soltaba una u otra palabra tranquilizadora en aquel dialecto sureño suyo. Kyla se giró súbitamente y le habló con toda la firmeza que se lo permitió su inocente apariencia.

–Elsa, despierta. Tienes que despertar.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? –le demandó intrigada.

–La mujer blanca. –soltó la chiquilla con los ojos muy abiertos. Intentó sacudir a la monarca por los hombros, pero no pudo tocar su fantasmal cuerpo. –Ella me llevará. ¡Lo he visto! –chilló escandalizada. – ¡Despierta o la verás tú también! ¡No debes hacerlo!

–¡No sé cómo! –soltó Elsa contagiándose del temor de la niña. –¿Quién es esa mujer? ¿Por qué te quiere?

Kyla la miró con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas pero no hizo ni un ademán de reconocer que había comenzado a llorar.

–Es por mis ojos. –le dijo con premura. –Con su magia veo la verdad, el tiempo y...

Elsa la instó a seguir con un movimiento de cabeza. La chiquilla se estremeció como si le resultara terrible el sólo pensarlo.

–He visto otros mundos.

Una corriente gélida silbó salida de la nada y Elsa se tensó al lograr percibirla. Nunca antes le importó sentir el frío, pero en ese momento cuando su aliento incorpóreo se mezcló en volutas de vaho con el de la temblorosa morena que se encogió en sí misma mientras le susurraba que por los dioses se quedara quieta y no se girara.

Elsa sintió miedo.

Erráticas y lentas pisadas sonaron con un eco sobrenatural haciéndole a la regente más difícil superar la tentación de no intentar ver lo que se aproximaba. El corazón le latía como el de un conejo asustado y por un momento deseó ser ella la responsable del crujir gélido del suelo y no aquel ente espectral del que Kyla le había advertido. Elsa vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo se congelaba la superficie del estanque y un brazo delgado como el de un esqueleto extendía hacia ella unos dedos pálidos y huesudos.

Sea lo que fuere. Aquella sombra podía verla a ella también.

–Despierta... Despierta... ¡Despierta! –repetía Kyla apretándose los dedos entre los mechones.

La niña murmuraba en su lengua que aquello no era real, que estaba sola. Que nada podía dañarla si ella no lo permitía y que aunque en ese momento se moría de miedo por la presencia incesante de esa mujer.

Algún día sería ella la que la cazaría.

Elsa se estremeció cuando la sombra emitió un chillido desgarrador y retrocedió desvaneciéndose en una nube de polvo helado.

La regente se cubrió los oídos y se quedó encorvada viendo como la determinación de la pequeña morena languidecía rápidamente y caía jadeante sobre la rodillas.

La regente notó que Kyla y aquel escenario titularon como la flama de una vela y se sobresaltó cuando la niña gritó dolorosamente con los codos en el piso y un hilillo de sangre escurriéndole por el mentón. Kyla clamó por su madre y las imágenes comenzaron a temblar mientras una fuerza invisible empujaba a Elsa sacándola a la fuerza de aquel evento.

Elsa alcanzó a mirar entre ese torbellino de colores cómo Redmond saltaba por la ventana y levantaba en brazos a su hija quién extendió la mano y esbozó una débil sonrisa antes de perder el sentido cuando la regente se desvaneció en el aire.

Elsa abrió los ojos con un jadeo. La luz matinal comenzaba a colarse cálidamente por su ventana. La monarca parpadeó aletargada y se giró para apreciar el espacio vacío que la ausencia de la sabia le había dejado en su lecho.

–Kyla...

Le resultó difícil a Elsa concentrarse en sus labores durante el trascurso del día. No pudo dejar de darle vueltas a las palabras de la versión infantil de su amada; así como tampoco olvidar la terrible sensación de ese aliento gélido que se le quedó grabado en la espalda. Se encontró a sí misma mirando por sobre su hombro en distintas ocasiones como si hubiera conservado con ella un temor residual. No podía imaginarse lo espantoso que resultaría algo semejante para una niña y de cierta forma estaba cobrando sentido que Kyla no durmiera demasiado; pero aun así Elsa sentía que cada respuesta que lograba arrancar sobre el pasado de la extranjera sureña la estaba dejando con más preguntas.

La principal de ellas se trataba del estado actual de la afectada morena.

Elsa no la vio en el desayuno, pero eso ya lo había anticipado. Gerda le informó crípticamente que la sabia se encontraba indispuesta y tomaría sus alimentos en privado, pero que le extendía sus felicitaciones más sinceras, esperando encontrarse con ella más tarde durante el banquete en el que se celebraría la ocasión.

Por primera vez el parloteo animado de Anna le permitió distraerse y de cierta forma le hizo amena la mañana. La pelirroja princesa se había presentado con una caja de finísimos chocolates de menta y le confesó emocionada que en las cocinas tenían el pedido de elaborarle su pastel predilecto. Le habló sobre las diferentes diversiones que tenía preparadas y sobre cómo ansiaba verla en su coronación que cada vez estaba más próxima.

Elsa le dio la razón en casi todo, pero aquello último le revolvió el estómago. A partir de ese día, tendría un año exacto para pensar en lo que sucedería cuando llegara el momento de abrir las puertas del castillo y llenarlo de extraños.

Cuando tuviera que contradecir todo lo que su padre le había enseñado.

La princesa regente se pasó la tarde revisando con kai todas las misivas en las que recibía halagüeñas palabras y desempapelando obsequios diversos. Vestidos, pieles, joyas y tomos de bordes dorados. Exóticos tapices y mensajes de buenos deseos. Todo lo fue apilando ordenadamente en su oficina. Donde se le fue el tiempo redactando algunas respuestas por las atenciones. Desde su ventana escuchó claramente las campanadas que hicieron sonar en la catedral honrándola y para el atardecer los cantos y los clamores de sus súbditos inundaban la plaza principal.

Pero nada hizo sonreír tanto a Elsa ese día como ver a Kyla cruzando las puertas del salón del trono. Despacio y con las ropas más finas que le hubiese visto de color blanco. La sabia se abrió paso para encontrarse con ella sin dejar nunca de dedicarle ese afable gesto característico suyo hasta que Gerda la interceptó y se puso a transmitirle algún tipo de mensaje acaparando su atención, si bien aun así Kyla se las ingenió para escabullirle un par de miradas furtivas y un guiño descarado a la intranquila princesa que sólo pudo ruborizarse por respuesta.

El corazón le palpitó vertiginosamente a la regente y tuvo que recordarse que debía guardar la propiedad, porque su primer impulso fue el de levantarse del asiento para abrazar a la joven y cubrirla de besos agradecida con los dioses mientras le suplicaba su perdón. Elsa se enredó las manos en el regazo en lugar de todo eso. Creía que ya no podría reunir el valor suficiente para tocar a Kyla de nuevo.

Pero prefería vivir con sus inseguridades a imaginar el funesto escenario en el que debiera perderla por un descuido de su parte.

Elsa se meneó inquietamente sin apartarle la mirada de encima. Estudiándola. Ahí estaba su morena conversando algo con Gerda mientras le asentía varias veces a los gestos ceñudos que la matrona le dirigía. La verdad era que Kyla sí se veía mejor que la noche anterior pero se notaba aún cansada a juzgar por la manera en la que se le doblaba la figura. Elsa se estremeció culposamente cuando advirtió que la sabia llevaba el brazo herido en cabestrillo. No era el que utilizaba para escribir, pero Elsa era consciente que la morena siendo una joven de talentos diversos haría un uso regular de ambas extremidades.

Kyla se acercó con miramiento y la reverenció elegantemente ofreciéndole disculpas por no haberla acompañado durante el día. Elsa negó con la cabeza y un gesto amable cuando torció las cejas y la miró de arriba hacia abajo con el semblante preocupado.

–Me alegra verte más repuesta. –le susurró gentilmente. – ¿De verdad te encuentras mejor?

Kyla curvó las comisuras de sus labios y levantó la mirada violeta para extraviarla dentro de la color cobalto que le expresaba quizás más afecto del prudentemente necesario.

–Es su gracia muy amable por preocuparse por una humilde servidora. Como puede apreciar estoy bastante bien. Sólo un poco cansada. –le soltó casualmente a manera de broma al levantar el codo y señalar el pañuelo que tenía sujeto por el hombro. –Gerda quiere que use esto algunos días. ¿Puedes creer que puso en duda mi historia cuando le dije que me había caído de la cama? Tienes un ama de llaves bastante perspicaz. Deberías aumentarle la paga.

Elsa sonrió ligeramente pero desvió la mirada aferrándose los dedos que mantenía sobre sus faldas. Kyla la observó apenadamente.

–Lamento haberte asustado. –le susurró con retraimiento.

La regente le asintió y se mordió el labio como si se hubiera frenado de decirle algo más. La morena frunció el entrecejo y dejó pasar el gesto. Pareció caer en cuenta de algo y se movió con torpeza maniobrando con la mano libre que mantenía oculta bajo su capa al extenderle a la princesa regente alguna clase de objeto embalado que Elsa miró con las cejas arqueadas.

–Feliz cumpleaños, alteza. –le dijo la sabia alegremente.

Elsa se sonrió y recibió el presente. Comenzó a desenvolverlo cuando la sabia le hizo una señal entusiasta con la cabeza para que lo abriera. En realidad no se esperaba otro obsequio de su parte luego de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero no pudo ocultar que le parecía grato. La muchacha de cabello platinado ahogó un grito de sorpresa.

– ¿Cómo conseguiste esto?

La extranjera se encogió de hombros y se acarició las puntas del mechón de pelo que le caía a la altura del pecho. Elsa sacó de entre la envoltura un pequeño lienzo enmarcado en donde podían apreciarse Anna, Kyla y ella misma retratadas cuando eran niñas sonrientes bajo el viejo sauce una tarde veraniega. La regente recordaba vagamente aquel pasaje, pero siendo tan pequeñas como para soportar demasiado el estarse quietas, la obra nunca fue terminada. Habría dudado de su existencia si no estuviera sosteniendo el bastidor entre sus manos.

–Anna me ayudó a dar con la pieza y solo fue cuestión de dar con el artista indicado para completarlo. –explicó la morena como si aquello no hubiera tenido complicación. –No fui, yo claro –añadió rápidamente. –Carezco de esa maestría, pero sí que me encargué del marco. –le confesó esbozando esa sonrisa insegura que acostumbraba dibujar en su rostro cuando se encorvaba con nerviosismo.

De algún modo, Elsa disfrutaba más ese aspecto vulnerable de Kyla, el que no parecía tan seguro de sus actos ni tenía las palabras medidas. Era raro dar con esa cara, así que valía más aprovecharla. Ya habría tiempo de reparar el daño.

–Me encanta. –le respondió sinceramente, extendiendo el agradecimiento también a su pelirroja y sonriente hermana que la acompañaba a su diestra. –Ven aquí sabia y toma asiento a mi lado.

Kyla se enderezó y obedeció el mandato. Aceptó de buena gana que le llenaran una copa de vino espumoso en lo que Anna le anunciaba que había logrado conseguir a un bardo que se decía había adaptado bellamente los poemas skaldicos antiguos.

Las muchachas se sonrieron y permanecieron solemnes en lo que Kai iba anunciando a diversos funcionarios y miembros de la corte que se presentaban a mostrarle a la regente sus respetos. Una vez desfilaron todos, pudieron entretenerse con la música y el contenido de sus platos.

Pasado algún rato de vaciar varios platos y rellenar copas. Kyla apoyó la mejilla en su mano y tamborileó un poco con sus dedos con la vista fija dentro de su caliz.

–Te ves muy hermosa, Elsa. –le dijo con agrado. –Casi me hace olvidar que ya eres tan mayor.

Elsa cortó un bocado de su rakfisk con patatas y bufó ligeramente antes de colocarlo en su boca.

–Son solo dos años y dentro de poco solo uno.

–Queda aún mucho para que llegue Octubre. –le respondió la sabia maliciosamente antes de dar un sorbo a su bebida. –No pretendas minimizar tus fechorías. ¡Si soy casi una infante! –le susurró divertida.

–No lo adivinaría por las cosas que se dicen de ti. –le espetó la rubia regente arrancando aparatosamente un trozo de lefse.

– ¿Así que me has hecho investigar? –Soltó Kyla bastante incrédula y festiva. –Caray, Elsa. No imaginaba que fueses tan insegura.

–Claro que no lo soy. –se defendió la regente con las mejillas enrojecidas. –Es imposible encontrar algún rastro tuyo. –le reclamó en voz baja. –Es como si no dejaras huellas por dónde has andado.

– ¿Que te puedo decir? –se jactó Kyla encogiéndose de hombros. –Soy una profesional.

– ¿Profesional en qué, precisamente? Eres una académica no una especie de espía. –Torció las cejas al estudiarla con vehemencia. – ¿No eres una o sí?

–Creí que ya me habías hecho esa pregunta antes. –Le dijo con una sonrisa amplia y juguetona. –Además si te respondiera, tendría que matarte y no planeo echarme encima el crimen de asesinar a la regente de Arendelle sin darle oportunidad de portar una bonita corona dorada en la cabeza. ¿O sería una tiara? Creo recordar que tu madre usaba una.

–Eres una boba. –farfulló Elsa limpiándose las comisuras de los labios. –Tú no matarías a nadie.

Kyla meneó la muñeca con lo que el bocado que estaba ensartado en su tenedor se humedeció completamente en la salsa de mantequilla de su plato.

–Te sorprenderías de la cantidad de cosas que se supone que no hago.

Elsa enarcó una ceja y abrió la boca como si hubiera querido exigirle una mejor explicación a la morena, pero justo en ese instante, Kai anunció que el entretenimiento organizado por la princesa Anna estaba por comenzar.

La atención de todos se fijó en el centro del salón, en donde un joven alto y muy apuesto realizó una reverencia levantando en alto un laúd. Aquel bardo tan popular era en realidad bastante bien parecido, con el amplio pecho y facciones privilegiadas. De atavíos inmaculados, habría podido pasar fácilmente por un miembro de la corte y eso mismo pensó Elsa cuando observó divertida, cómo la sonrisa de aquel joven arrancaba más de un suspiro furtivo. Lo acompañaba una pequeña banda de tambores y seljefløytes y tras un pequeño mensaje de agradecimiento y felicitación para la princesa regente. Se pusieron a entonar su melodía.

_Oigo y veo a sagradas gentes  
Grandes y pequeñas, en el reino de Heimdal_  
 _Me pides Valford, que yo te cuente_  
 _los antiguos mitos de los hombres,_  
que me interne en las profundidades de la memoria 

_El mundo comenzó en una edad de oro_  
Recuerdo gigantes nacidos en el comienzo del tiempo,  
Que a mí me criaron en tiempos muy lejanos,  
Nueve mundos yo recuerdo, nueve raíces del árbol del poder   
_Que sostenía a los mundos y también a los mundos bajo la Tierra._

El artista maniobró con sus dedos entre las cuerdas y sonrió ampliamente cuando notó que las princesas se mecían levemente al ritmo de la música.

Kyla no parecía muy impresionada y prefirió enfrascarse en terminar su postre, si bien no dejó de mirar de reojo las reacciones de la pálida joven sentada a su lado.

_En los comienzos del tiempo no existía nada;_  
No existía arena, ni mar, ni las frías olas,  
No existía la tierra, ni los elevados cielos;  
Sólo un gran vacío; surgido de la nada,

_Hasta que los hijos de Bur levantaron las tierras,_   
_crearon la Tierra del Midgard, un lugar incomparable._   
_Desde el Sur brilló el sol sobre un mundo de rocas.  
La hierba empezó a crecer y los campos reverdecieron._

Los asistentes comenzaron a aplaudir. Elsa escuchaba los versos con sumo interés sopesando la historia contenida en ellos. Kyla fruncía cada vez más el entrecejo como si algo de todo eso se encontrara molestándola.

_Los Aesir_ _se reunieron en Idavoll_  
 _altos templos y altares levantaron_  
establecieron forjas para hacer ricos tesoros  
inventaron tenazas y herramientas

_De la carne de Ymir la tierra fue creada,_  
y de sus huesos las rocas,  
la bóveda del cielo fue hecha con el cráneo del gigante de hielo,  
y el mar se formó con su sangre…

Kyla se sonrió de manera petulante y se metió una fresa a la boca, aprisionándola un segundo entre sus labios con la lengua. Le guiñó un ojo al cantante, lo que lo hizo desafinar su último tono. La sabia engulló la frutilla sonriendo con inocencia y Anna se habría reído a carcajada batiente si Elsa no la hubiese reñido por escupir el trago de su copa. (completamente ajena a la burla de la morena.)

El bardo se lo pensó mejor y dejó de fijar su atención a la mesa de las jóvenes doncellas, concentrándose preferentemente en la corte, quienes se encontraban disfrutando de la tonada y los versos.

Kyla se alegró como un gato complacido con ese resultado.

Los instrumentos dominaron por un rato marcando la división de la pieza, sonaron armoniosos en ese arreglo que se escuchaba tan fantástico. Como si verdaderamente estuviesen enterándose todos por primera vez de la historia de cómo se había formado el mundo según los dioses.

_Sé que estuve colgado de aquel árbol que el viento azota,  
balanceándome durante nueve largas noches,  
herido por el filo de mi propia espada,  
derramando mi sangre por __**Odín**_ _,_  
yo mismo una ofrenda a mí mismo:  
atado al árbol  
cuyas raíces ningún hombre sabe  
adónde se dirigen.

_Nadie me dio de comer,_  
nadie me dio de beber.  
Contemplé el más hondo de los abismos  
hasta que vi las runas.  
Con un grito de rabia las agarré,  
y después caí desvanecido.

_Nueve terribles canciones_  
del glorioso hijo de Bolthor aprendí  
y un trago tomé del glorioso vino  
servido por Odrerir.

_Obtuve bienestar_  
y también sabiduría.  
Salté de una palabra a otra palabra  
y de un acto a otro acto...

Elsa captó cómo Kyla abría mucho los ojos y parecía tensarse por algún motivo. De alguna forma esa canción había acrecentado su antipatía por el bardo y ofreciendo una rígida y discreta disculpa. La sabia se levantó y salió del salón con premura argumentando cualquier excusa.

Solo para la regente de Arendelle y tal vez para Gerda, (quién estaba tan atenta de la morena como lo estaba ella) podría haber sido perceptible la rabia que parecía emanar del firme andar de la joven extranjera que se perdió tras las enormes puertas de roble.

Elsa no la vio nuevamente esa noche. Ni ninguna otra luego de eso.

…

Kyla nunca había estado en las Islas del Sur. Ni siquiera cuando viajaba con su padre se adentró hasta aquellos terrenos olvidados por la gracia de los dioses. A pesar de ser casi vecinos, Corona y Las Islas sureñas no mantenían una relación importante debido a lo pequeño de aquel reino. Si bien el Rey Gregor había optado por seguir una política de cordial reconocimiento.

Sin duda alguna el poderío naval de los ejércitos isleños transmitía un buen mensaje para todo el que pusiera en entredicho la capacidad de aquel país fragmentado.

La adusta morena llevaba seis meses recorriendo las islas y lo único que había conseguido era que se le pegara el acento. Cosa que odiaba, porque sabía que tendría problemas cuando se embarcara rumbo al Mediterráneo en donde el recuerdo de las invasiones vikingas no era bien recibido por los pobladores.

Pero siendo ella misma una germana igualmente escandinava ya se había hecho a la idea de que pasar desapercibida no iba a ser para nada una opción cuando viajara a dicho sitio.

Mucho menos a como habían cambiado las cosas para ella en tan poco tiempo.

Kyla había cumplido los diecisiete cuando dejó Sjaelland y de cierta forma se encontraba agradecida de poder pasearse por esos terrenos sin parecer un blanco indefenso. Los sabios eran víctimas de hostilidades en ese país y aprender a _usar el bastón_ cuando estuvo de paso por Francia resultó ser bastante útil para cuando llegó a la Academia de la Ola en donde se enfocó en dominar la técnica.

Al menos ahora sabía cómo no romper su instrumento de defensa estúpidamente como lo había hecho en Escocia.

Kyla suspiró y sujetó firmemente su bolsa de cuero. Se pasó la capucha sobre la cabeza y decidió probar suerte en aquella lejana isla llamada Bornholm.

Había leído mucho sobre lo que podría encontrarse ahí. Como todo lo que consultó antes en preparación para su viaje. No habría pensado en dar un paso en falso en aquella tierra que en otro tiempo fuese salvaje como la suya. Mucho menos cuando era bien conocida la fiereza con la que los hijos del Rey Haagen se disputaban el trono de su padre. Aun así el hecho de que el monarca hubiese decidido tener trece vástagos, le había dificultado sobremanera a Kyla la tarea de encontrar al que le hacía falta. Sobre todo cuando el país tenía más de cinco ciudades importantes.

Hasta ese momento la sabia se había topado con ocho de los príncipes y todos habían resultado ser bastante decepcionantes.

Pero de cierta forma, la sabia intuía que su suerte estaba por mejorar.

Kyla se encontraba deambulando por las ruinas del castillo de Hammershus esa mañana. Tenía conocimiento que se trataba de una de las ruinas medievales más grandes del continente y valía la pena verla en persona. Al menos así podría llenar algunas páginas de su compendio con algún suceso importante luego de semanas de expediciones infructuosas.

Algo que fuera en verdad memorable.

La joven se paró en el centro de lo que quedaba de una plazoleta medio derruida y tomó aire, llenando sus pulmones con esa brisa salina que tanto le gustaba y se sonrió. Abrió los ojos violetas de golpe y estos brillaron con su purpureo fulgor. El escenario alrededor de la sabia se estremeció y cambió de forma. Las piedras volvieron a apilarse las unas sobre las otras. Las maderas se enderezaron y rejuvenecieron, instalándose en sus lugares. Las ráfagas de viento que se colaban por los agujeros fueron reemplazadas por el calor de las flamas de las antorchas y los fogones de los herreros que martilleaban incesantemente el metal que ardía al rojo vivo. Caballeros en armaduras iban y venían portando blasones de color blanco y rojo, los caballos piafaban, los escuderos preparaban monturas y afilaban espadas, lanceros y arqueros marchaban en filas. Nadie le prestaba atención a la sabia que caminaba entre ellos apreciándolo todo. Alguno que otro fantasma le atravesó el cuerpo, pero ella no se inmutó. Estaba acostumbrada a que las sombras siguieran representando el papel que tuvieron en vida.

Viviendo nuevamente ante un único espectador.

Kyla prefería conocer la historia de sitios como aquel porque no estaban contaminados con las memorias ni el sentir de alguien más. Eran simplemente una huella que quedó grabada en un paisaje, como la de una pisada sobre el mar. Igualmente profunda y efímera.

Había forma de hacer lo mismo de manera inversa para ver el futuro, claro; pero eso era un truco más complicado y confuso y que bien podía generarle una buena migraña o tumbarla en cama para como estaba respondiéndole el cuerpo. Se dio cuenta que ya no era capaz de hacerlo desde que dejó Inglaterra y de algún modo se agradeció a sí misma por haber sido tan obsesiva como para tenerlo todo resuelto de antemano.

Habría mandado todo al diablo de la forma más imbécil de haberse encontrado trabajando sobre la marcha.

Las campanas tañeron y los guerreros se arrodillaron ante una figura clerical embestida con una túnica blanca de adornos dorados. El hombre levantó los brazos al cielo y bendijo a aquel ejército trazando en el aire la señal de la cruz.

La garantía de la vida eterna por ir a morir en las cruzadas.

– ¿Qué es lo que haces tan lejos de la Academia, sabia?

El evento se desvaneció en el aire con el viento salino. Kyla parpadeó y se tambaleó aturdidamente tratando de enfocar su visión a lo que ocurría en el presente. Se agarró firmemente de su bolsa y su bastón. La ceguera le duraba unos cuantos segundos, pero eran suficientes para que algo trágico ocurriera.

–Sabia, ¿está todo bien? –insistió esa voz galante y aterciopelada.

Kyla alzó la vista y estudió al joven pelirrojo y buen mozo que la observaba sagazmente a lomos de un imponente caballo pardo. Iba vestido con ropas de caza y lo acompañaban sirvientes armados montados en sus propios corceles. Los seguían de cerca varios sabuesos que guardaron su distancia respecto a la sabia que aguardó con suma tranquilidad antes de contestarle.

–Me temo que he perdido la ruta. –exclamó la morena, sonriendo con torpeza.

El joven la estudió con unos ojos verdes que no expresaron amabilidad como sí lo hicieron sus labios. Kyla notó que el extraño mantenía la vista fija en el sol dorado que la sabia llevaba colgado del cuello.

–No me digas. –le respondió él cándidamente. –Será un placer llevarte a tu destino si es que puedes nombrarlo.

Kyla suspiró aliviada y avanzó un par de pasos hacia el grupo.

–Voy hacia el muelle más cercano porque quiero tomar un barco.

–Entonces puedo conducirte. –declaró educadamente. –Soy Hans.

–Elena. –contestó haciéndole una reverencia.

Hans despachó a uno de sus criados que partió llevándose a los perros e hizo uso del otro para preparar su carruaje. Era un carro sencillo, ideal para el camino boscoso que tenían por delante. Para Kyla definitivamente eso era una especie de bendición. Cualquier medio de transporte que le ahorrara el dolor de piernas y el desgaste de sus suelas era más que bien recibido.

El joven le tendió una mano enguantada para abordar el vehículo y Kyla la aceptó de buena gana. Hans le dio instrucciones a su cochero para conducirlos a Rønne y fue así que emprendieron el viaje.

Kyla se entretuvo un rato mirando por la ventanilla como los arbolillos y los arbustos quedaban atrás velozmente junto con lo que quedaba de aquel castillo derruido. Hans llamó su atención al ofrecerle un cigarrillo de los doce que guardaba en un elegante estuche y la morena tomó uno, permitiendo que el joven se lo encendiera cortésmente. El pelirrojo repitió la acción para sí mismo y se relajó en su asiento acolchado observando con intriga a la joven que fumaba distraídamente frente a él.

– Entonces. Elena. ¿Has venido por turismo? ¿Te ha gustado recorrer las Islas?

–Son muy hermosas. –respondió Kyla de manera maravillada. –Nunca había visto arena tan blanca en una playa ni aguas tan rebosantes de beldades. No es de extrañar que nombren a estas tierras como la perla del Mar Báltico.

Hans asintió satisfechamente y cruzó la pierna torciendo las comisuras de sus labios como lo haría un león lisonjeado.

– ¿Y hacía donde te diriges tan furtivamente andando tú sola sin un corcel? ¿No eres muy joven para ello?

Kyla arqueó la ceja y se acomodó en su asiento. Hasta ese momento le habían funcionado sus proporciones para manejarse como si fuera una mayor de edad, pero evidentemente ese joven de impecable sonrisa era mucho más listo de lo que parecía.

–Voy hacia Arendelle. –respondió la sabia jubilosamente acentuando su postura juvenil. – Es cierto que no cuento con la experiencia suficiente, pero es más fuerte en mí el sentido de la aventura. ¿Ha escuchado algo sobre aquel reino?

–Solo que está clausurado. –confesó el pelirrojo con desinterés.

Kyla agitó la mano entusiastamente y se regodeó con el pecho henchido de orgullo.

–Mi padre era un gran amigo de la familia real. –le dijo sin modestia. –Fue una pena que los reyes fallecieran y dejaran solas a las herederas. Son unas jóvenes tan inocentes que no saben nada sobre el mundo. ¿Se imagina lo impresionables que deben ser esas creaturas? Siento pena por ellas. Con toda esa presión encima y en edad casadera. Sería mucho más fácil su vida si encontraran un buen consorte que las liberara de la carga de gobernar.

–Sin duda lo sería. –le reconoció el joven pelirrojo.

Kyla sonrió y le dio una calada a su cigarrillo perfumado antes de seguir hablando.

–Por eso antes de viajar a Arendelle, debo llegar a la capital y hacerle una propuesta al Rey Haagen al respecto.

– ¿Qué clase de propuesta? –inquirió Hans, arqueando las cejas.

–La de organizar un buen arreglo matrimonial para su hijo Finn con la princesa Elsa.

Las facciones de Hans se endurecieron, si bien fue solo por un momento. Casi al instante el joven esbozó una sonrisa y soltó una risa que Kyla percibió ensayada y perfecta.

– ¡Ay, Elena! ¡Linda sabia que eres en verdad! Dime, ¿tienes tú algún tipo de influencia como para hacer eso? –le soltó en su diversión. –Tus ropas son blancas. No sigues los mandatos de algún amo poderoso al que beneficie dicha unión.

Kyla dibujó una amplia sonrisa y le siguió el juego al joven encogiéndose de hombros.

–Bueno, una sabia en la _orfandad_ tiene que hacer lo posible por encontrar su lugar en el mundo, ¿no? Aspiro a que su majestad Haagen me ordene en agradecimiento. O bien puede hacerlo el príncipe Finn cuando se convierta en el Rey de Arendelle.

Hans la estudió con interés y se palmeó la rodilla negando con la cabeza como si el hecho de toparse con esa muchacha en el camino le hubiese dado el gran momento de su vida.

–Eres bastante ambiciosa para ser una sabia, pero no negaré que admiro tu intrepidez.

–Lo tomaré como un cumplido entonces.

Cuando llegaron a Rønne Hans insistió en dejarla en una posada y cubrir su estadía. No se retiró hasta asegurarse de que la morena estuviera propiamente instalada. Caballerosamente le deseó un muy buen viaje y suerte con sus importantes negociaciones. Kyla le agradeció tímidamente las atenciones y le recordó que toda acción emprendida hacia un sabio era igualmente recompensada en el porvenir.

Hans se despidió con una inclinación y se dirigió a su coche. Se giró antes de entrar por la portezuela como si hubiese olvidado decirle algo.

–Es peligroso que deambules por estas tierras sin algún tipo de escolta, Elena. –le advirtió con preocupación. –Hay peligros que no se pueden repeler con un simple bastón de viaje. Te recomiendo tomar precauciones en tus andanzas, bella sabia.

–Lo tendré en cuenta. –le contestó Kyla arrebujándose en su capa.

El joven se sonrió y asintió abordando el coche. Kyla lo despidió meciendo la mano hasta que el carruaje se perdió de vista en el camino arbolado. La muchacha curvó los labios con los ojos violetas entusiasmados.

No todos los días se podía topar uno con un príncipe.

…

– ¿Qué si he visto a Kyla? –bufó Anna sacando la nariz de entre las páginas de un libro de mitología nórdica cuando miró la figura de su hermana mayor aguardando su respuesta ansiosamente acariciándose las enguantadas manos. – ¿Qué no es algo difícil de extraviar? Esta es la ocasión número ¿qué, cincuenta que se te escapa?

–Sesenta y tres. –contestó la rubia con la mandíbula tensa.

Anna silbó impresionada.

–Hay que admitir que es buena.

Elsa frunció el ceño y resopló.

Los días se le habían escapado a la Regente en vanos intentos de interceptar a su sabía, quién se la pasó con más ahínco refugiada tras los muros de la academia y en salidas inesperadas. En más de una ocasión simplemente no se le podía encontrar por ninguna parte como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado. Pero cuando el tiempo le fue dando paso a las semanas Elsa se hizo la firme creencia de que la sabia la estaba evitando. Sin duda alguna eso era lo que estaba sucediendo, se pensó con aflicción. Kyla se había comportado con amabilidad y galantería en su cumpleaños, pero Elsa no pudo dejar de notar la respetuosa y dolorosa distancia que había mantenido con ella. Ya no habían tenido ningún tipo de contacto físico luego de entonces y Elsa no dejaba de culparse por ello. Se torturaba imaginando que por ese accidente bajo el sauce ahora la viajera le temiera.

Eso sin mencionar su abrupta partida de la fiesta que no había comprendido en lo absoluto.

–No la he visto desde hace un par de dias que estuvo en la biblioteca. –sopesó Anna tanteándose la barbilla. –Pero, si tuviera que saber algo (y no te has enterado por mi) puede que las mucamas hayan visto que tu sabia se esté escondiendo en la torre oeste diariamente a la una de la tarde, disfrutando de la vista y el peculiar aroma de los palomares mientras está metida en ese libro suyo, seguro. O ande deambulando por los muelles. Un soldado o dos tal vez la vieron frecuentando cierta taberna que sirve cerveza germana pasadas las nueve. Ambas fuentes coinciden en que Kyla va mal encarada y se carga un humor de los infiernos, pero dudo que sea así. Porque, bueno, es Kyla. Creo que nunca en la vida la he visto enfadarse.

Elsa parpadeó impresionada ni bien tuvo oportunidad de procesar semejante cantidad de información.

– ¿Cómo es qué estás enterada de todo eso? –le reclamó escandalizada.

Anna se resbaló en su silla y quedó casi acostada, pendiente de los reposabrazos.

–No sabes la cantidad de tiempo libre del que dispongo… –contestó con hastío. –Puedo ponerte al tanto de la historia de amor de Hilda la de las cocinas con el ayudante del panadero ya que estamos chismorreando.

–No estamos chismorreando. –la cortó Elsa con las mejillas enrojecidas. –Es sólo que yo tengo un genuino interés en… ¿Hilda, la que enviudó el año pasado y tiene dos hijos? –barbotó la regente con los ojos muy abiertos.

–Ese pinche de cocina es todo un caballero enamorado… –suspiró la pelirroja retornando a su lectura cuando su apurada hermana abandonó velozmente la biblioteca.

Elsa subió los escalones de la torre que conducía a los palomares de dos en dos. Sus zapatos dejaban la piedra congelada en la superficie y en más de una ocasión tuvo que agarrarse de la barandilla para no resbalar y caer, pero no pudo hacer nada para controlar su enojo. La sabia ya le había jugado muchas pasadas con sus extraños comportamientos. Otrora atentos para luego volverlos esquivos. Ella no era una mujer que tolerase fácilmente ese tipo de cambios. Necesitaba consistencia. Los dioses sabían lo mucho que apreciaba ella la estabilidad y Kyla últimamente no hacía más que provocarle angustias.

Si tan sólo la sabia pudiera darle razones de lo que estaba pasando.

Kyla daba vueltas como fiera enjaulada y exhalaba bocanadas de humo con la pipa que apretaba entre los dientes cuando Elsa se asomó por el rellano. El cabello oscuro se agitaba con sus firmes pasos. El delgado cuerpo se lo apreciaba tenso y torpe de movimientos. Elsa contuvo un jadeo cuando la morena emitió un gruñido y se golpeó el hombro con la pared, estremeciéndose y arañando la piedra con las manos como un animal fustigado. La vio aferrarse al alfeizar de la ventana resoplando de manera agitada y simplemente ya no pudo tolerarlo.

El crujir de la madera puso a la sabia sobre aviso y esta apretó los puños con rabia al enderezarse y volverse pesadamente.

–Si vienes a decirme que Gerda te dio un itinerario en el que puedo solicitarla... ¡Tú y ella y el infierno entero pueden ir y hacer con ese maldito horario un... ¡Elsa!

Kyla se echó para atrás y le esquivó la mirada a la regente sin dejar de jadear temblorosamente. La morena sudaba como si el calor del cuarto fuese insoportable y la confusión en su rostro era una expresión que Elsa no le había visto antes. Definitivamente la sabia no se había esperado que tuvieran ese encuentro. Le pareció también que Kyla entrecerraba mucho los ojos como si estuviera teniendo dificultades para ver las cosas que tenía enfrente.

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué haces aquí? –inquirió Elsa, dando un paso hacia adelante.

Kyla se encogió en su sitio y pasó saliva cerrando los ojos. El pecho le subía y bajaba dolorosamente. Como si el simple hecho de respirar le resultara trabajoso.

–Yo... Escribo una carta. –soltó pesadamente.

Elsa frunció el entrecejo y tensó los dedos cuando los copos de nieve comenzaron a flotar a su alrededor. Le molestaba que Kyla la tomara por estúpida y le ofreciera semejante respuesta cuando era evidente que algo malo le sucedía.

– ¿Todos los días a esta hora? –le espetó la monarca acortando la distancia.

Kyla se dobló como si las palabras de Elsa le escocieran. La morena sacudió la cabeza y se movió a ciegas alejándose un par de pasos de la pálida rubia.

–Soy… una maniática de la correspondencia por si lo habías olvidado.

– ¿A quién escribes? –insistió Elsa.

–Yo… –dudó la sabia limpiándose el sudor de la frente. –Yo…

–Responde. –la acorraló la regente expulsando una ráfaga de aire gélido. –respóndeme, Kyla. Dime la verdad.

– ¡No!– soltó Kyla irasciblemente con las manos cerradas en puños. En la torre ya soplaba una ventisca cuando la morena se irguió en toda su altura con los dientes apretados. –No tengo por qué hacerlo, ¡No eres mi maldita Reina! ¡Déjame en paz!

El viento se detuvo y las dos se quedaron en silencio solamente observándose. Brillantes ojos color azul cobalto refulgían de rabia mientras los amatistas remitían en su vergüenza.

–Eres una estúpida. –le dijo Elsa al darse la vuelta y retirarse con enfado.

Kyla rugió y dejó caer el puño sobre la pared más próxima con todas sus fuerzas cuando se quedó sola. Martilló como una especie de ogro irritado hasta que osciló soporíferamente perdiendo el equilibrio. Exhaló débilmente cuando cayó de bruces sobre el piso de piedra.

–Lo siento... –suspiró desmayada cuando distinguió la silueta de Gerda aproximándose presurosa a lo lejos.

…

Elsa parpadeó. Observó los alrededores de manera desorientada y se mordió el labio. Aquella no era su habitación. La decoración era más sobria y el espacio pequeño. Las maderas pertenecían a árboles de climas más cálidos y los colores de las telas porpureas al blasón del reino de Corona. Elsa lo adivinó apenas distinguió la silueta durmiente de Kyla recostada en una de las camas gemelas de aquel cuarto.

Su melena salvaje resultaba inconfundible aun en la tenue luz de esas horas nocturnas, si bien su cuerpo parecía ser más pequeño y delgaducho.

La regente razonó un momento y lo comprendió. Aquello debería de tratarse de algún fantasma de la sabia que había sido una aprendiz en la academia del Sol.

Elsa esbozó una ligera sonrisa cuando dio un paso hacia adelante con el afán de estudiarla mejor. En realidad sí se veía más joven. No tenía sombras bajo los ojos y sus mejillas estaban saludablemente redondeadas. Incluso su piel era de un tono más claro. Esa debía ser la Kyla que todavía no salía a recorrer el mundo.

–Siempre fuiste tan pequeña, –susurró Elsa con nostalgia para sí misma. – ¿Cuándo fue que creciste tanto para convertirte en una necia?

Elsa contuvo un grito cuando Kyla se estremeció abruptamente y se enderezó jadeante, apretándose el pecho con las manos. Al parecer no podía verla. La morena trataba de exclamar algo, pero la voz se le había quedado atrapada en la garganta que se mantenía ocupada tratando de jalar aire a sus pulmones. La regente torció los labios al ver a Kyla temblar y musitar para si misma mientras se enredaba un mechón de pelo, con la expresión absorta y los ojos violetas muy abiertos.

Fue cuando la figura de una consternada rubia que se irguió en el lecho junto a Kyla y la rodeó con los brazos que Elsa se creyó dentro de una cruel pesadilla.

–Tranquila, Kyla, querida. Estás a salvo. –le susurró afectuosamente.

La joven le acarició la espalda a la morena que escondió el rostro en su cuello. Le dedicó palabras tranquilizadoras y la instó a volver a dormir.

–Soy yo, Elena. –susurraba Kyla entre su abrazo. –Son recuerdos… y no sé cómo puedo enfrentar algo como eso. Tengo miedo… yo–

La nombrada Elena comenzó a besarla y Kyla se perdió en el roce de esos labios. Los besos de esa germana le cubrieron el rostro y el cuello, bajando por su clavícula de tal forma que para cuando retornaron a su boca habían logrado hacerla suspirar.

–Todo saldrá bien. –le decía ella entre sus labios. –Sabes que no debes andar husmeando en el futuro. Habla con tu abuela si te preocupa tanto.

–No está muy contenta conmigo últimamente…

Elena se detuvo un instante y le acarició los hombros y los brazos admirándola nerviosamente.

– ¿Crees que sepa sobre lo nuestro?

Kyla bufó y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo sujetándola por la cintura.

–Pffft, claro que sí. Sabes que las dos lo vemos todo con estos malditos ojos.

–No lo ven todo… –se sonrió Elena al inclinarse para besarla y atraparle el labio inferior entre los dientes.

–Tú eres un caso muy aparte. –le respondió la morena sugerentemente. –Serás mi ruina algún día.

–Entonces disfrutemos hoy. –soltó la joven con simpleza.

La rubia se sentó en el regazo de la morena y se sacó el blusón grisáceo que lanzó indistintamente a algún punto de aquella habitación y cuando sus blancas manos serpentearon por el cuerpo de Kyla para hacerle lo mismo. Elsa supo que había tenido suficiente.

Despertó intranquilamente en sus aposentos y se quedó ahí musitando y dándole vueltas a aquel recuerdo hasta que toda superficie quedó cubierta de hielo.

No podía hacerse la tonta y negar la existencia de esa mujer, había escuchado de ella en otra de sus alucinaciones cuando Kyla habló con Titus sobre sus sentimientos platónicos imposibles.

Pero verla había sido algo muy distinto.

Elsa sabía que eso era un evento pasado. Que no era como Kyla se sentía actualmente, pero aun así lo interpretaba como una especie de traición. No solo por el hecho de que la morena se hubiera entregado carnalmente a esa joven amiga suya, sino porque pareciera conocerla bien. No parecía haber acertijos entre ellas ni respuestas esquivas. Ni las verdades a medias que estaban acabándole los nervios.

Porque entre más visiones de ese tipo ocurrían, Elsa desconocía cada vez más a Kyla.

Elsa tenía la impresión de que todo lo que estaba presenciando estaba siendo de alguna forma accidental. Como ocurriera en el Ostara. Es decir. Se necesitaría ser bastante estúpido para arrastrar a tu pareja a una memoria tuya enfrascada con una amante anterior. Y aun así Elsa ponía la inteligencia de esa sabia idiota en tela de duda.

¿Siquiera eran pareja acaso?

Algo en ella le decía que tenía que hacerle saber a Kyla que eso estaba pasando, pero por otro lado, se sentía demasiado dolida como para mencionárselo.

Si ella pudo andar por la vida revolcándose con cuanta mujer y puta se cruzara en su camino y pretender hacerse la desentendida. Ella no lo iba a dejar pasar.

Ahora era Elsa la que se mantendría ocupada para no encontrarse con la sabia.

Le aceptó fríamente sus disculpas cuando se encontró con ella más repuesta y le negó absolutamente todo lo que pudo a partir de entonces. Desde intercambiar palabras hasta compartir la mesa. Ella era una futura Reina y vaya que podía ingeniárselas para tener algo que hacer excluyendo a la morena.

Ella también podía jugar ese juego.

Le ordenó severamente a Anna no involucrarse cuando su pelirroja hermana quiso interceder y prácticamente volvió tabú el tema de que la morena fuera mencionada aun si se trataba de algún asunto oficial. Gerda le fruncía severamente los labios cada que iba y le dejaba el desayuno en su alcoba como antes y Kai tenía que manejarse con cuidado cuando le llevaba las misivas. Kyla estaba encargada del asunto mercantil que había arreglado con el Rey Gregor y tenían que encontrarse de vez en cuando de manera tensa en el despacho. Elsa no sabía si era por orgullo o porque verdaderamente quería hacerla sentir mal, pero no se inmutaba cuando la veía cruzar por la puerta macilenta y aletargada. Se aseguraba de hacerla sentir todo el desprecio posible, obligando a sus pensamientos a enfocarse en lo mucho que odiaba tener que estar ahí tratando con ella.

Por obligación.

Kyla tensaba mucho la mandíbula cuando eso pasaba, pero no reaccionaba de ninguna forma. Se sentaban a revisar papeles y números con el secretario de la moneda y terminado el trabajo la sabia se enderezaba agotadamente. La miraba con tristeza y desaparecía de su vista.

Y no volvía a saber de ella hasta que tenían que tratar ese tipo de asuntos nuevamente.

Pese a que Kyla soportaba el castigo y ella estaba resuelta a no dar su brazo a torcer. Elsa se encontró con frecuencia extrañando a su sabia terriblemente, como si su cuerpo, traidor, le exigiera su cercanía.

Elsa sufría los silencios. Leer la letra de Kyla en los documentos que revisaba. Mirar el malecón desde su ventana y recordar la firmeza de su mano o la amabilidad de su sonrisa.

El brillo purpúreo de esos ojos que siempre la miraron con amor.

Elsa se echó una capa ligera encima esa noche y se escapó al jardín. Lloviznaba intermitentemente y el agua amenazaba con arreciar, pero a la regente no le importó. No podía conciliar el sueño en la cama que compartió con la morena en donde más de una ocasión se probaron los labios y se grabaron el tacto de la piel en los dedos.

Echaba tanto de menos el olor a canela y su calor.

Descubrir con ella ese camino que en ese instante por orgullo se bloqueaba.

La princesa suspiró y miró la ventana del segundo piso con la esperanza de ver a la académica apoyada en el balcón fumando su pipa, pero solo percibió la oscuridad de los cristales cerrados. Elsa se mordió el labio y se alejó internándose en la espesura de la arboleda.

Por motivos semejantes, evitó el sauce. Habían sucedido demasiadas cosas bajo su sombra como para querer recordarlas en ese preciso momento que se sentía tan vulnerable. Elsa optó por refugiarse en uno de los gazebos de madera blanca rodeados de enredaderas y flores que circundaban el laberíntico jardín. Ahí se recargó en la baranda y se dedicó a escuchar la lluvia caer. Tratando de tranquilizarse.

De no flaquear.

Se sentía tan sola. Tenía tantas preguntas sobre el amor y nadie para respondérselas. Trataba de pensar en las palabras de su madre, pero se sabía tan confusa que no encontraba la forma de poner sus ideas juntas. Quería esclarecer lo que significaba estar con Kyla pero ya no se sentía tan segura de lo que ocurría o lo que debería de hacer. Oh, Kyla. Cómo la había embrujado con esos ojos que la traspasaban y con esa piel de fuego que añoraba con desmedida; pero que evitaba cobardemente.

Porque la odiaba irracionalmente pero la amaba tanto que la tormenta se le agitaba en el interior alimentada por un temor que hacía mucho se le había salido de las manos.

Deseaba con todo el corazón que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes.

–También yo… –susurró una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

_I feel the way you want me_ _**/ Puedo sentir la manera en la que me deseas** _ __  
I see that you are lonely _**/ Veo que te sientes sola** _ __  
If you couldn't know, you'd leave with me _**/ Si no pudieras saberlo, partirías conmigo** _ __  
It's more than curiosity _**/ Esto es más que curiosidad** _ __  
And I never long for winter _**/ Nunca he anhelado el invierno** _ __  
Till your presence made me shiver _**/ hasta que tu presencia me hizo temblar** _ _  
Untethered you'd be better if you'd only come with me_ __**/ Estarías mejor desatada si tan solo vinieras conmigo**

Elsa observó con extrañeza a la morena de ojos oscurecidos que respiraba pesadamente en la base de los peldaños de la pérgola, y la admiraba haciendo caso omiso de las gotas de lluvia que le caían encima. Kyla estaba empapada. Temblaba y flexionaba los largos dedos con la vista perdida en las curvilíneas formas de la princesa de Arendelle. Sus intenciones resultaban más que evidentes. La miraba con un hambre que la regente no le había visto antes y que por un momento le produjo un extraño escalofrío que le trepó hasta la nuca y le sacudió las entrañas.

Aquello que brillaba en los purpúreos ojos de la extranjera era una ansiedad distinta y casi animal. Como si la fuerza de su arcano que la contenía la hubiese abandonado y ya solo quedara la bestia dispuesta a devorarla.

Elsa instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás y la morena avanzó dos. Lenta y firmemente, en silencio, Kyla fue proclamando como suyo aquel espacio personal que Elsa se guardaba hasta que cerró las fuertes manos alrededor de la cintura de la monarca quién exhaló un alarmado quejido cuando la sabia la levantó fácilmente y la acalló al atrapar sus labios entre los suyos.

_One night I'll be the moon_ _**/ Una noche yo seré la Luna** _ __  
Hanging over you _**/ pendiendo sobre ti** _ __  
(Spilling all over your body _**/ derramándome sobre tu cuerpo** _ __  
Covering all your wounds) _**/ cubriendo todas tus heridas** _ __  
One night I will be the star _**/ Una noche yo seré la estrella** _ __  
Follow where you are _**/ siguiéndote en donde te encuentres** _ __  
(Swiming in the deep of my love _**/ Nadando en lo profundo de mi amor** _ __  
Filling your empty heart) _**/ llenando tu corazón vacío** _ __  
One night, one night, one night _**/ Una noche, una noche, una noche** _ _  
One night, one night, one night_ __**/ Una noche, una noche, una noche**

Elsa jadeó cuando se separaron y juntaron las frentes. Perdidas como estaban en que sus cuerpos se reencontraran. La princesa sujetó el rostro de la anhelante morena que la sostenía con seguridad y le acarició las frías mejillas.

–Kyla, yo… –comenzó ella.

–No lo digas. –soltó la sabia al hacer fuerza y levantarla para sentarla en la balaustrada.

Se besaron ávidamente acariciándose y mordiéndose los labios, rozando sus lenguas con ardorosa hambruna de degustar mucho más. Elsa se estremeció cuando las manos de Kyla la recorrieron con decisión y se le colaron bajo los ropajes. La monarca contuvo el aliento y se aferró a su espalda negando débilmente con la cabeza.

–Kyla, no… podría lastimarte… –suspiró la rubia con la respiración entrecortada.

–No me importa. –replicó la morena con ansiedad completamente perdida. –No me importa lo que pase conmigo.

_You've come so close to tasting_ _**/ Te has acercado tanto para probarlo** _ __  
Now my innocence is breaking _**/ Ahora mi inocencia se desquebraja** _ __  
Like the ocean in a perfect storm _**/ Como el océano en una tormenta perfecta** _ __  
It makes me want you even more _**/ Me hace desearte incluso más** _ __  
I've never been so jealous _**/ Nunca he estado tan celosa** _ __  
I've never felt so helpless _**/ Nunca me he sentido tan indefensa** _ _  
So out of breath and hungry for you_ __**/ Tan falta de aliento y hambrienta de ti**

–No era verdad. Nada de lo que te hice creer. –le susurró Elsa entre sus brazos. –Tenía miedo… Tenía tanto miedo de ti.

–Y yo… Elsa, no soy fuerte. –Se lamentó Kyla con el gesto doliente. –No puedo alejarme de ti. Me está destruyendo.

–Entonces no lo hagas. –Le declaró imperante al besarla

_One night I'll be the moon_ _**/ Una noche yo seré la Luna** _ __  
Hanging over you _**/ pendiendo sobre ti** _ __  
(Spilling all over your body _**/ derramándome sobre tu cuerpo** _ __  
Covering all your wounds) _**/ cubriendo todas tus heridas** _ __  
One night I will be the star _**/ Una noche yo seré la estrella** _ __  
Follow where you are _**/ siguiéndote en donde te encuentres** _ __  
(Swiming in the deep of my love _**/ Nadando en lo profundo de mi amor** _ __  
Filling your empty heart) _**/ llenando tu corazón vacío** _ __  
One night, one night, one night _**/ Una noche, una noche, una noche** _ _  
One night, one night, one night_ __**/ Una noche, una noche, una noche**

Se tomaron de la mano y corrieron bajo la lluvia hasta adentrarse en el castillo. Llevaban las prendas y los cabellos empapados cuando alcanzaron el pasillo del tercer piso en donde cedieron a sus ansias sin pensarlo.

_Hurry, the sun is waking_ _**/ Apresúrate, el sol está despertando** _ _  
Darling, don't leave me waiting_ _**/ cariño, no me dejes esperando** _

Elsa enterró los dedos en el cabello oscuro de la morena arrinconada como estaba en la pared recibiendo sus incontrolables atenciones. La sabia le mimaba las formas como no creía que fuera posible y le escandalizaba lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando; pero entre aquel frenesí placentero la regente sabía que eso no era correcto y no solo por encontrarse a descubierto en aquel corredor oscuro y casi en su habitación.

Sino que aquello no era propio de Kyla.

Elsa miró dentro de esos ojos negros salvajes y se obligó lentamente a replegarse.

_One night I'll be the moon_ _**/ Una noche yo seré la Luna** _ __  
Hanging over you _**/ pendiendo sobre ti** _ __  
(Spilling all over your body _**/ derramándome sobre tu cuerpo** _ _  
Covering all your wounds)_ __**/ cubriendo todas tus heridas**

_One night I will be the star_ _**/ Una noche yo seré la estrella** _ __  
Follow where you are _**/ siguiéndote en donde te encuentres** _ __  
(Swiming in the deep of my love _**/ Nadando en lo profundo de mi amor** _ __  
Filling your empty heart) _**/ llenando tu corazón vacío** _ __  
One night, one night, one night _**/ Una noche, una noche, una noche** _ __  
One night, one night, one night _**/ Una noche, una noche, una noche** _ __  
One night, one night, one night _**/ Una noche, una noche, una noche** _ _  
One night, one night, one night_ __**/ Una noche, una noche, una noche**

 

–Aquí no, Kyla… –le resopló Elsa inquietamente forcejeando con las fuertes manos de la trigueña.

–Elsa, estás matándome… –le gimió la morena con urgencia.

–No podemos. –repuso Elsa con firmeza. –… No así.

Lo sabes.

Elsa se escabulló del tacto de Kyla y se deslizó velozmente para perderse tras la puerta blanca de cristales azules que cerró en un solo movimiento sin añadirle otra cosa.

La morena se quedó por unos instantes simplemente de pie, resoplando y mirando con los ojos muy abiertos la madera que le cerraba el paso. La facilidad con la que pensaba podría zacarla de los goznes con la bota le rondó por la cabeza pero no se movió. Se mordió el nudillo hasta que percibió el sabor metálico en su boca y soltó una maldición germánica acompañada de un bramido que retumbó en el corredor. La masa pesada y aplastada que era su melena oscura no dejó de salpicar agua sobre las alfombras cuando Kyla se alejó a grandes y furiosas zancadas para perderse entre la oscuridad.

…

–El príncipe Hans te advirtió que te cuidaras, sabia.

Kyla esquivó el filo de la espada que aquel asesino a sueldo blandió muy cerca de su cuello. Se había esperado una emboscada en su alcoba cuando volvió con una jarras encima luego de la cena, pero tenía que aceptar que el golpe directo a la garganta era un buen toque.

La morena maniobró con su bastón asestándole varios impactos, pero aquel no era un atacante ordinario. Se había preparado bien para defenderse las coyunturas.

Era evidente que tenía su táctica diseñada para ella.

Habría que utilizar métodos menos ortodoxos, entonces.

Kyla lo embistió y apartó la espada de su cuerpo con su bastón de madera, golpeó con el puño abierto como garra al invasor en la cara rompiéndole la nariz y luego rematándolo con el codo. Flexionó el cuerpo para tomar fuerza y asestarle un puñetazo, pero el hombre gruño al girarse y atravesar a la sabia por la parte de en medio.

La morena se tambaleó y se echó hacia atrás golpeándose la espalda con la pared. La sangre caliente le manchaba los ropajes. Las rodillas se le doblaron y los miembros le pendieron exangües en aquella oscuridad. Ya no se movió.

El hombre escupió y se pasó el guante de cuero por la barbilla, limpiándose su propia sangre de la cara. Se acercó al cadáver de la morena para volver a enfundarse el arma.

–Maldita perra. Debí cobrar mucho más por esto.

–Sí que debiste.

Kyla levantó la cabeza y clavó la mirada amatista brillante en los ojos aterrorizados de su asesino. Sujetó la espada del pomo con una mano y se la sacó lentamente del abdomen sin perder nunca ese impertinente contacto visual que estableció con él. El sonido que produjo el metal abandonando su carne fue desagradable y sanguinolento, pero el mercenario no se movió. No pudo hacerlo. El tipo temblaba de pies a cabeza como si tuviera enfrente una aparición, y francamente Kyla no pudo culparlo por ello. Imaginaba que el infeliz bien podía haberse hecho a la idea de que esa noche había tomado el trabajo equivocado.

– ¿Has encontrado un destino terrible, no te parece? –susurró ella con sorna.

Un rápido giro de muñeca cortó la garganta de aquel desconocido que se ahogó y retorció con los desorbitados ojos fijos en ella hasta que colapsó en la duela y terminó por desangrarse y morir ensuciándole las botas.

Kyla soltó la espada ensangrentada, se palpó el abdomen y se estudió los dedos manchados de rojo que le auguraban otra cicatriz en el cuerpo. La sabia chistó furiosamente y caminó a la mesa en donde descorchó un tinto del que bebió un largo trago.

Tendría que hacer algunos arreglos antes de abandonar las Islas del Sur. Ese príncipe Hans debía manejarlo con cuidado.

Pero era perfecto.

Kyla se guardó a la carrera las pertenencias en la bolsa, se anudó un trozo de tela sobre su herida abierta. Se metió una cecina en la boca y se escabulló por la ventana. La extranjera tuvo la atención de dejarse en el buró una bolsa con monedas de oro con la cual esperaba los posaderos le disculparan el desorden y le guardaran la discreción siguiendo las instrucciones que ella previamente les había dado. Corriendo el rumor en la mañana de que una sabia de nombre Elena había amanecido muerta en su cama. Nadie haría ningún alboroto por una viajera desconocida que se había declarado huérfana tan solo esa mañana.

Después de todo, nadie querría meterse en problemas por un asesino ejecutado.

Mucho menos por la victima que había logrado matar tan efectivamente.

A Kyla esa ironía le pareció digna de redactarse.

Pero ya habría tiempo para ello.

La sabia se escabulló en la oscuridad. Recorriendo callejuelas. Con el firme propósito de alcanzar los muelles para embarcarse hacia el oeste y cobrarse el año de tutelaje que le debía cierto príncipe cretense.

Había llegado la hora de poner en marcha su plan.


	12. La incertidumbre y la inspiración

NOTA DE AUTOR: Cuando comencé este fanfic con el fin de experimentar cierto tipo de narración e ideas, sabía yo que las cosas iban a comenzar a complicarse en cierto punto y creo que nos estamos acercando a eso.   
Es sumamente importante para mí que participen y se comuniquen por medio de comentarios para que no se queden atrás o se pierdan, también para saber como les está pareciendo esto.   
La tardanza esta vez se debe totalmente a mi novia, quién encontró por pasatiempo sabotearme en mis ratos de escritura, pero me ayudó mucho cuando me vi atrapada en un par de escenas que no sabía cómo continuar. Así que también se le puede agradecer eso.  
Frozen y demás personajes pertenecen a Disney. Esta es una obra de ficción y no es una historia apta para niños.  
Temas de este capítulo: “Lovers on the sun” de David Guetta e “Inspiración” de Benny Ibarra.  
  
  
...  
Un corazón helado  
por Berelince  
12 La incertidumbre y la Inspiración  
...

 

  
–Aspira profundamente. Que el humo te llene los pulmones. Luego suéltalo. No lo tragues.   
Kyla miró dubitativa al viejo Zhi, quién se encargaba de encender las hojas marrones que llenaban la cazoleta de la larga pipa que había sacado de esa misteriosa cajita de madera, y ahora ella sostenía entre las nerviosas manos. La muchacha se apuró a darle las pequeñas bocanadas que ayudarían a la hierba a arder tal y como el hombre se lo había explicado raudamente cuando lo preparó todo tras la abrupta decisión que la viajera había tomado. (presa del temor de hacerle daño a la lejana princesa que había amado desde siempre).  
–Muy estúpida para ser sabia... –farfulló el anciano al tensar el cordel de la bolsa que guardaban esos olorosos hierbajos.  
Kyla contuvo un bufido, atrapó la boquilla de madera entre los labios. Contempló la hojas que enrojecían y se calentaban con el fuego que comenzaba a arder alimentado por su aliento, tostándose y perdiéndose en una tímida voluta de humo. Conocía la mecánica. No era tan simplona como se podría pensar para los dieciséis otoños que tenía en su haber; aunque era consciente que se había ganado a pulso que aquel viejo la subestimara. La morena torció las cejas en su irritación, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada. Por más que el tiempo y las posibilidades resplandecieran dentro de su purpurea contemplación, su juventud la empujaba irremediablemente a la imprudencia y la socarronería, y aquello ya le había costado bastante como para pretender a esas alturas que tenía todas las respuestas correctas.   
Justo en ese momento temía estar cometiendo el error más grande de su vida.  
–Inhala. –gruñó el viejo sacándola de su ensimismamiento. –No tengo toda la noche para perderla contigo.  
Kyla apretó los dientes pero le dio una calada muy profunda a la pipa, lo que le ocasionó un ataque de tos bastante patético. Zhi sacudió la cabeza mientras llenaba un cuenco de líquido incoloro que colocó frente ella como si se hubiera esperado esa reacción de su parte.  
–Nunca antes habías fumado. –le soltó tranquilamente.  
–N–No. –carraspeó Kyla con los ojos llorosos. –Tampoco tengo la garganta curtida para tolerar el licor. –añadió en reclamo haciendo una mueca cuando se acercó la bebida al rostro para descubrir que aquello se trataba de vino de arroz.  
–La tendrás pronto si es que piensas continuar tu camino. –respondió Zhi, encogiéndose de hombros. –Esta noche se repetirá constantemente a menos que la magia en ti logre sosegarse.  
Kyla se arriesgó a seguir aspirando el humo de la pipa mientras fruncía el entrecejo.  
– ¿A qué se refiere?  
– ¿Cómo fue que la engañaste? –la cortó Zhi mirándola con incredulidad, como si no concibiera la posibilidad de que esa larguirucha taimada le hubiese arrebatado una vida a la diosa de la muerte. Kyla podía verle esas dudas escritas en la cara aún sin echar mano de su mágica mirada.  
–No lo sé. –susurró Kyla al encorvarse y palparse el helado pecho. –Ella simplemente no pudo llevarme. –se estremeció como si recordara esos dedos filosos incrustándose en su piel. La frialdad lacerante de ese agónico momento que parecía reacio a terminarse. –La sensación sigue quemándome por dentro. Es como si aún tratara de hacerlo.  
Zhi arqueó las blancas cejas y estudió a Kyla como si de pronto algo en ella cobrara sentido. Clavó fijamente los ojillos negros en las profundidades de los amatistas que brillaban fieramente aunque el letargo comenzaba ya a nublarlos. El anciano contuvo el aliento y sujetó a la trigueña por los hombros al zarandearla en su estupefacción.  
– ¿Qué es lo que eres, chiquilla estúpida? ¡Cómo te has atrevido!  
–Yo… –se turbó Kyla. –lo ignoré durante mucho tiempo y cuando pude corroborarlo–  
– ¡No pudiste perder el tiempo e intentar actos dementes, por lo que puede verse!  
– ¡No!… nunca vislumbré esa posibilidad. –soltó la morena al apartarse bruscamente. –Es como si esas líneas se ocultaran intencionalmente. Aún ahora, todo parece tan difuso... No puedo... Yo...  
Kyla soltó la pipa de brezo que se deslizó entre entorpecidos dedos trigueños y cayó sobre la alfombrilla esparciendo cenizas rojizas que se volvieron polvo gris. Zhi le miró impávido y se puso de pie, indicándole a Kyla con un gesto de la mano que hiciera lo mismo. La hizo seguirlo soñolientamente a través de la cortinilla de avalorios suspendida a su espalda, recorrieron un estrecho pasillo y Kyla juraría que habían descendido por una escalerilla que los condujo a un cuarto oculto del local, pero las ideas y los alrededores se le estaban tornando borrosos. Se conservó serena hasta que ya no pudo con esas extrañezas y tuvo que detenerse y apoyarse en el trozo de pared más próximo para mantenerse plantada en la tierra.  
–Me siento extraña... –barbotó confusa.  
–Es por la hierba. –le explicó Zhi. –Te calmará, pero debes conocer sus efectos. Por ahora será mejor que duermas.  
Zhi señaló el interior de aquel cuartucho a media luz inundado de vapores. Había pequeñas estancias con mantas y cojines distribuidas a lo largo y ancho del lugar; algunas vacías, otras ocupadas por personas disminuidas y andrajosas que yacían tendidas, reposando embriagadamente o hablando entre sueños. Un par hasta reía en su propia inmundicia. Kyla arrugó el entrecejo y se estremeció pensando que se encontraba caminando justamente ahí en la búsqueda de su propio hueco en el cual echarse, o al menos eso esperaba porque el cuerpo ya no parecía querer obedecerla del todo. El viejo zhi la llevó a un sitio apartado, más espacioso y limpio, de un aspecto confortable y privado. Debía ser una sección reservada para la clientela que podía pagarla.  
Aunque a Kyla en ese momento le habría bastado una manta sobre el suelo duro.  
–Aquí, sabia. Descansa aquí. –le indicó Zhi escuetamente al correr la cortinilla e indicarle la pequeña pieza.  
Kyla osciló con torpeza y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre los almohadones que estaban tendidos en el lecho más cercano. Se pasó los largos dedos por la oscura cabellera y trató de expresar un agradecimiento que sonó más bien a un balbuceo entre su lengua natal y la de aquella tierra. Se arrastró como pudo con la cabeza dándole vueltas, percibiendo todo movimiento a su alrededor de una intrigante forma ralentizada, incapaz de enfocar algún objeto que no se moviera para su contemplación. Los miembros se le tensaron cuando intentó encogerse nerviosamente en sí misma.  
–No tengas miedo, sabia. –le dijo Zhi al moverla ligeramente para acomodarle un cojín tras la espalda. –Cierra los ojos ahora y más tarde podrás decidir el rumbo de tus acciones. Usa el sueño para pensar con la cabeza ligera.  
–Nunca lo he hecho de esa forma... –balbuceó Kyla adormeciéndose. –Debo... controlar... lo que yo...  
Kyla comenzó a sentirse débil, muy débil. Como si su mente le hubiese cedido el dominio de su cuerpo a una fuerza ajena que la iba apagando lentamente. El pensamiento la provocó una oleada de pánico, pero no pudo evitar que una risa ensimismada le brotara de la garganta.   
Porque al mismo tiempo que sus sentidos se aletargaban y su mente se vaciaba de pensamientos, parecían llevarse consigo el dolor.   
Ese ardor punzante de sus huesos se iba atenuando conforme los párpados se le cerraban y el viejo Zhi se perdía en la lejanía de un mundo que estaba dejando atrás.   
Los ojos violetas se le ennegrecieron a la morena cuando las pupilas dilatadas dejaron de presenciar la realidad y captaron cientas de líneas brillantes delante suyo que resplandecían como la luna llena abriéndose paso entre la más profunda oscuridad. Anduvo tambaleándose tras de una en particular que le producía un inexplicable martilleo en el pecho. Avanzó afanosamente como si necesitara descubrir la razón.  
Como si fuera lo único que realmente importara saber en el mundo.  
El viento flotó hasta su cuerpo desde un helado cauce. Kyla lo recibió en el rostro como una caricia añorada. Aquella brisa le agitaba el manto escarlata (que hasta entonces notó que llevaba puesto) y los azabaches mechones que se desordenaban siguiéndole un paso que en poco tiempo se convirtió en trote.  
Estaba muy cerca, podía sentirlo.  
Pasado un rato tuvo que detenerse para recuperar el aliento y fue cuando vislumbró el árbol. El sauce cristalino se erguía melancólico en la oscuridad, copos de nieve mecían silenciosamente sus ramas y hojas como si en verdad se encontrara sumido en el más profundo llanto. Bajo la cortina que formaba ese helado follaje alguien se encontraba aguardándola.  
Era la mujer más hermosa que habían contemplado sus ojos purpúreos de eternidad. Una visión que parecía extraída de la poesía más perfecta y elocuente. Kyla sintió el corazón revolotearle de una forma que no creyó posible cuando finos labios color carmín curvaron las comisuras al recibirla con alegría.  
Ella era de piel nívea e inmaculada, su esbelta silueta contrastaba luminosamente contra el tronco del árbol que se erguía a su espalda y parecía carecer de colorido en comparación. Telas brillantes de tonalidades azuladas (que la sabia nunca había visto antes) la arropaban, se ceñían con tanta perfección sobre su cuerpo que Kyla se avergonzó por la forma en que sus ojos recorrieron esos hombros descubiertos, esa cadera redondeada y bajaron hasta la abertura del faldón por el que asomaba una rodilla y quizá un poco más de piel de lo que se hubiese imaginado gracias a la ilusión de desnudez que proveían esos extraños y maravillosos materiales.    
Kyla separó los labios pero los juntó casi al instante. Desvió la vista hacia la larga cabellera platinada que la joven descansaba sobre su hombro valiéndose de un trenzado peculiar, al menos ella no había visto o creído posible una cresta semejante; con mechones que se ondulaban de manera estática, como si el movimiento natural del viento hubiese sido atrapado en un momento en particular del tiempo.  
No, atrapado no. Pensó la sureña al tiempo que su palpitar se aceleraba en su emoción.   
...Congelado...  
Kyla tenia la certeza que esa era la palabra correcta; así como que la firmeza de las piernas la abandonaba y era reemplazada por una debilidad que la hacía temblar como una frágil hoja de papel dejada a la intemperie.   
Simplemente porque era demasiado sobrecogedor encontrarse finalmente ante su presencia.  
Si esa joven resplandeciente hubiera tenido que ser descrita de alguna forma, Kyla habría respondido que se trataba de la más pura esencia de la inspiración. Aquella doncella la admiraba pacientemente, aguardando con un porte y una elegancia que le provocaron a la sabia escalofríos y curiosidad. Kyla tragó saliva y entornó la mirada al sonreirle con ensueño porque a pesar de todo, esos ojos cobaltos que permanecian calmos como un par de estanques congelados no podía confundirlos.  
Que un rayo la partiera si llegase a equivocarse cuando se trataba de su querida Elsa.  
–Mi Reina... –exhaló en un suspiro al hincar la rodilla en el suelo sin ser capaz de contener las lágrimas que se le escapaban de la agotada mirada.  –Eres tú...  
La monarca de Arendelle esbozó una sonrisa benévola al tiempo que asintió ligeramente.   
–¡Estás viva! –exclamó Kyla debatiéndose entre la risa y el llanto. –¡Dioses!, por un momento creí que ella...  
–Shhh... Todo está bien. –susurró Elsa al inclinarse y acariciarle la mejilla humedecida. –Gracias a ti. –se mordió el labio y torció las cejas con pesadumbre al observar el semblante doliente de la joven postrada a sus pies. –Siento mucho haberte puesto esta carga encima. Causarte tanto daño...  
Kyla negó en silencio y sonrió con el gesto esperanzado.  
–Me había resignado, –gimió apretándose los ojos con las yemas de los dedos. –pero yo... Voy a conseguirlo... Elsa... Tú–  
–Soy libre. –completó ella al asentirle cálidamente.  
Kyla exhaló y se cubrió la boca sin poder frenar la forma en la que esas palabras consiguieron afectarla.   
Tenía que vivir. Se pensó resuelta. Debía hacerlo para presenciar ese suceso por sí misma. Aún si eso fuera lo último que lograra llevar a cabo con aquella media vida a la que seguía aferrándose con incansable determinación.  
–Levántate, sabia. –la llamó Elsa en tono suave al tenderle la delicada mano. –Contempla el fruto de tus esfuerzos.  
Kyla titubeó pero se puso de pie al ser llevada del brazo por la elegante Reina que no dejaba de sonreírle. Se internaron en la oscuridad dejando que la luz que producían con sus pisadas fueran las que les marcaran el camino. Elsa tomó a Kyla de las manos y la miró significativamente cuando plantó con firmeza su zapatilla de hielo cortado sobre el suelo y un fulgor helado trazó una figura que asemejaba un copo de nieve de bordes afilados. El suelo se cubrió de escarcha hasta que se convirtió en una superficie lisa y reflejante, entonces retumbó y se sacudió como si debajo de sus pies, el hielo y la nieve se fueran apilando, empujándolas hacia arriba.  
Elsa realizó una floritura con la mano y la sabia tuvo que contener el aliento cuando enormes columnas de hielo se iluminaron, y revelaron las paredes cristalinas de un imponente palacio que seguía irguiéndose como si pretendiera conquistar el cielo. El castillo congelado las había sacado de la oscuridad y a través de los portones de un amplio balcón, Kyla vio el amanecer. Una bóveda celeste de tonos rosados y cálidos tan llena de posibilidades que la sabia no pudo evitar sonreir ante sus emocionantes promesas, Kyla se giró y contempló a Elsa, quien había tomado asiento en un trono hecho enteramente de hielo y le sonreía con suficiencia a la distancia. La Reina tamborileó los dedos en los reposabrazos y cruzó la pierna, arqueando la ceja de una mirada penetrante y seductora. Kyla dio un paso hacia ella, pero un crujido la hizo detenerse y fijar la vista al techo desde donde cayó un candelabro gigantesco que se partió en mil pedazos al impactar contra el suelo. La sabia buscó protección tras la tela de su capa, pero Elsa no se inmutó. Esperó que la conmoción terminara y le asintió a Kyla cuando esta buscó una explicación de lo ocurrido en su mirar.  
– ¿Por qué?... Elsa.  
Kyla se estremeció sujetándose el pecho cuando cayó de rodillas sobre la nieve de un paisaje diferente. Una tierra salvaje e inclemente en donde un viento cortante soplaba con fuerza y le dañaba los dedos y la piel expuesta. La morena encorvó la espalda y tosió hasta escupir sangre sobre la escarcha grisácea. Mechones blancos le cayeron sobre los ojos cuando extendió una mano delgada y temblorosa que no pudo mantenerse en el aire. Se vio a sí misma tendida sobre la nieve siendo acechada por una sombra que hacía temblar los alrededores. Orbes amatistas le pedían auxilio, pero ella no podía proporcionárselo. Entre pesados jadeos y una mirada nublada, Kyla quedó ciega y el frío se apoderó del resto de su cuerpo.   
–La bestia se ha liberado. –Escuchó decir a la Reina.  
Kyla abrió los ojos abruptamente para encontrarse conque nunca había abandonado el palacio de hielo. Elsa la observaba tranquilamente desde su trono glacial. El candelero en forma de araña seguía pendiendo desde las alturas. La morena se pasó los dedos por sus mechones azabaches.  
–Está libre... –susurró la germana derrotadamente. –Intentará devorarme en cuanto se le presente la oportunidad.  
–Aún puedes escapar de sus fauces. –declaró Elsa con firmeza al cerrar su puño.  
–Nunca he logrado vencerla. –chilló la sabia sacudiendo la melena oscura. – ¡Es imposible!  
Elsa se puso de pie y descendió su escalinata hasta que ella y Kyla se encontraron a un palmo de distancia. Al estar un par de escalones por encima permitió que se vieran a los ojos como si tuvieran la misma estatura. El gesto real de la rubia era peligroso y duro como el hielo cuando se irguió con la mirada refulgente.  
–No si eres capaz de encontrar a su cazador.  
La morena frunció el entrecejo mientras la rubia asentía solemne.  
–Mi Reina, esos seres abandonaron esta tierra hace mucho tiempo…  
–En el mar Egeo hay una metrópolis conocida por sus ancestrales y laberínticas construcciones. –pronunció Elsa al tiempo que la nieve se arremolinaba formando figuras que sirvieran de referencia para complementar sus palabras. –Enterrada bajo la olvidada arena marina encontrarás la respuesta a tu propio acertijo.  
Kyla clavó la vista en la efigie de un portal con dos leonas enfrentadas hecho de partículas de nieve y parpadeó, al abrir los ojos se encontró nuevamente a la sombra del sauce congelado con Elsa observándola atentamente. Las ramas heladas del árbol se agitaron cuando una fuerte corriente de aire comenzó a arreciar y empujó a la trigueña que intentó crearse un escudo con el antebrazo y hacerse oír pese al aullido producido por aquel vendaval.  
– ¿Elsa, volveré a verte alguna vez? –le gritó aferrándose a la tierra con las puntas de las botas, era consciente que el tiempo se le había terminado, pero estaba negada a dejar ese sitio hasta escuchar la respuesta.  
–Siempre. –le contestó ella, brillante y etérea. –Aunque llegue el tiempo en el que esperes lo contrario...  
– ¡Eso nunca! –gimió la morena en su alteración, perdiendo la batalla contra esa corriente implacable. –Lo único que quiero es vivir y morir en tu cercanía, Elsa.  
–Entonces vive, sabia.  
El viento alzó a Kyla en el aire al golpearla con una bofetada, separándola de aquel plano fantasmal. La joven extendió el brazo mientras iba perdiendo de vista a la elegante Reina, enceguecida por una lluvia blanca de copos de nieve que le cerró el paso como una cortina.  
– ¡Elsa!  
“Hazlo por mí” La escuchó susurrarle.

…

  
– ¿Escuchaste sabia?  
Kyla parpadeó confusamente. No podía ver nada. Estaba ciega como un topo, esperando que la vista le volviera luego de dejar atrás los muros del castillo de Arendelle. Estaba despatarrada sobre el suelo húmedo, refugiada bajo algún techillo de madera y eso era de todo lo que tenía certeza por el momento. Había tenido que echar mano del poder de su mirada para reconocer el camino que tenía que seguir y se sentía muy maltrecha. Haber fumado antes de su reciente encuentro con la princesa regente no había ayudado mucho en la preservación de su carácter usualmente calmo. Tensó la mandíbula al caer en cuenta, quizá eso mismo había contribuido en demasía a mostrar la clase de patética necesitada que era en realidad. Le dieron arcadas al pensar en lo que había hecho y el trato que le había prodigado a la princesa de Arendelle. Aquello había sido un descuido imperdonable. Esperaba que al día siguiente todo se convirtiera en un borrón olvidado del que pudiera disculparse.   
Era consciente que lo más prudente habría sido retornar a su habitación, pero la sangre le bullía tanto que prefirió emprender la ruta hasta su celda en la Academia. Ni ella misma era capaz de tolerarse cuando se encontraba en ese estado. Se apretó las sienes y gruñó por lo bajo. Maldita sea, qué horrorosa molestia era encontrarse ahí afuera por la madrugada. Llovía a cántaros y el agua ya le calaba hasta los huesos, estaba realmente frustrada y además moría de hambre. Cerró los puños cuando cruzó los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y fingió que no había oído la voz rasposa del extraño que la había llamado.  
–Lo siento, no. –respondió entre dientes.  
Kyla entornó los ojos y la visión poco a poco se le fue aclarando, había un sujeto barbado muy grande y malhumorado mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido, acompañado de otros dos; por las fachas, Kyla dedujo que debían tratarse de marinos de clase baja de algún carguero extranjero. El que tenía la pinta de lider soltó un bufido, los gestos aletargados y las narices enrojecidas de aquel grupo eran un buen indicador de la cantidad de licor que llevaban encima. La sabia maldijo para sus adentros cuando su cuerpo no fue capaz más que de tiritar por respuesta.  
–Que te quites de nuestro sitio, vagabunda. –le espetó con brusquedad. – ¿Qué, eres estúpida? Estás estorbando y mojándolo todo.  
Kyla apretó los dientes pero intentó ponerse de pie. No quería tener problemas justo cuando se sentía tan incapaz de resolverlos.   
–Todo el callejón ya está encharcado, –murmuró para ganarse un poco mas de tiempo cuando el cuerpo se negó a responderle en su intento de enderezarse por completo. –creo que harían mejor uso del camino principal si ustedes quieren... –se detuvo a media frase y entornó la vista cansada comprendiendo su situación.   
–A menos que...   
Resopló con fastidio.   
–Scheiße.  
Kyla intentó escabullirse pero la bofetada que recibió en la mejilla fue más rápida. Su falta de equilibrio la llevó a caer sin gracia junto a los toneles vacíos que yacían apilados acumulando agua. Se aferró fuertemente a la madera cuando se quedó ciega. Los ojos se le apagaban y le funcionaban en errática alternancia.  
–¡Verdammt! –exhaló comenzando a entrar en pánico.  
–No deberías estar aquí sola buscando problemas. –escuchó que se mofaban.  
–Wage es nicht. –soltó gesticulando en su confusión. –Sie wissen nicht, was Sie Gesicht.  
Como si hubiera sido su objetivo acentuar sus palabras, los ojos de Kyla hicieron lo suyo y le permitieron ver anticipadamente los movimientos de su atacante, con lo que a pesar de la lentitud de su propio cuerpo, logró asestar un puñetazo que le volteó la cara al grandullón que la había golpeado antes.   
El barbado volvió a fijar la vista en la sabia que aún encorvada, levantaba los puños a la altura del pecho y parecía vigilarlo. El hombre hizo crujir su cuello y escupió a su costado izquierdo. Tenía la piel enrojecida de ira.  
–Nunca me ha gustado Corona. –musitó enervado.  
Kyla se vio flanqueada rápidamente. La sabia retrocedía con lentitud estudiando sus posibilidades de escape, las cuales disminuían considerablemente mientras más fuertes se volvían los efectos del sueño en ella. Sacudió la cabeza aturdida, maldijo por lo bajo y esperó mentalmente que los guardias de la ciudadela continuaran haciendo rondines pese al terrible clima.  
–¿Por qué no nos calmamos? –soltó conciliadora al encogerse de hombros. –Los sabios no cargamos más que textos y–  
–Una cadena de oro de cien eslabones. –la interrumpió el sujeto a su espalda. –Todo el mundo lo sabe.  
–No se puede separar a un sabio de su cadena. –murmuró Kyla por sobre el hombro de forma despectiva. –La Academia lo pena con la muerte, eso también lo sabe todo el mundo.  
–Para eso tendría que haber un sabio vivo que la eche en cuenta. –le respondió el más grande como si aquello fuera lo más lógico.  
El forcejeo se dio tan rápido que fue difícil establecer quién había hecho algo y quién reaccionó en consecuencia. Los golpes y los bufidos se abrieron paso entre las palabras altisonantes y los empujones. La lluvia repiqueteaba en los tejados y el suelo resbaladizo. Kyla se supo sujeta por las axilas así que pataleó como un potro indómito hasta asegurarse de haber impactado a más de uno. Un tirón en su cuello la hizo retroceder cuando los eslabones de su cadena se le incrustaron en la piel.  
–¡Dumm feige! –bramó ella en su irritación asestando un codazo con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse.  
Se sentía tan enfadada. No podía concebir que se le estuviera prodigando aquel trato. En otros sitios los sabios eran respetados. Sus juicios los buscaban los reyes y poderosos, sus palabras podían cambiar el rumbo de naciones, pues albergaban conocimientos antiguos y secretos codiciados más allá del metal que portaban, obtenidos tan solo luego de décadas de afrontar las más duras pruebas y tareas. Esos estúpidos matones no tenían idea alguna de lo que se estaban buscando al hostigarla; ni siquiera ella misma lo sabía al resultarle cada vez más difícil mantenerse serena. Kyla bufó apretando el emblema del sol entre sus dedos.  
Esa cadena era suya y solo a Elsa le había concedido el derecho de sujetarla.  
“Dios, hace tanto frío…”  
Kyla comenzó a ser incapaz de controlar el temblor y la frialdad que le recorría los miembros que ya estaban hormigueándole como adormecidos. El vaho acompañaba agotados jadeos cada vez que tenía que mover ese cuerpo torpe que sólo se volvía más y más pesado. Se tambaleó cuando no pudo más con el mareo y entonces sus ojos se aclararon, enceguecidos. Cayó de bruces y supo que aquello sería el comienzo del fin. Tensó la mandíbula ante esa oscuridad a la que su cuerpo la sometía y se enfocó en resistir a como diera lugar los golpes que le propinaron en ese descuido involuntario. Kyla los escuchaba maldiciéndola, pero nunca aflojó su agarre ni les dio el gusto de escucharla dolerse. Ni siquiera cuando se encogió hecha un ovillo en el empedrado recibiendo puntapiés de indistintas direcciones y el sabor de la sangre se le deslizó por la garganta.  
Le crujieron las costillas y se estremeció por un dolor que no debería de estar sintiendo.  
Ya no podía respirar.  
Kyla vio en la penumbra de su castigo a otras mujeres recibiendo el mismo trato. Bofetadas y golpes con el puño cerrado. Puntapiés y pisotones con tacos de botas sucias. Vio chiquillas raptadas y deshonradas en callejuelas oscuras, marcadas con el filo del acero y un terror que no las abandonaría nunca; y entonces quizo gritar y maldecir y hacer algo más que sólo recibir daño. Sentía la sangre hirviendo aunque esta ya estaba abandonándole el cuerpo. Le aferraron los cabellos y su cabeza impactó fuerte contra el empedrado del suelo produciendo un sonido espantoso que la trasladó en un segundo a esa tierra nevada e inhóspita de sus sueños. La bestia rugía y se agitaba al tiempo que las montañas se derruían, el suelo crujía resquebrajándose bajo sus plantas, el cielo se estremecía con una furia que parecía incontenible. Kyla gritó incesantemente en un idioma antiguo y olvidado sin obtener el efecto deseado y entonces notó con alarma como el viento y la nieve arreciaron con una intensidad descomunal que terminó consumiéndola por completo. El frío la llenó de pies a cabeza y la hizo caer debilitadamente sobre la escarcha que se convirtió rápidamente en hielo sólido. La sabía se fue adormeciendo mientras que aquella creatura despertaba.  
–¡La has matado, Tristán! –soltaron los secuaces del nombrado al retroceder espantados cuando el cuerpo de la sabia quedó inerte en un charco tintado con su propia sangre. –¡Hay que largarse de aquí! –añadieron en un siseo al echarse a correr y perderse de vista.  
El sujeto tensó los nudillos, aún con la conmoción del momento y la adrenalina fluyéndole por el cuerpo, sabía que también debía salir de ahí como aquellos otros cobardes, echarse a la mar como en otras tantas ocasiones que el dejarse llevar había terminado en una desgracia; pero ya había llegado demasiado lejos como para irse con las manos vacías.  
Una larga mano de dedos trigueños le sacó la daga que llevaba en la bota como si siempre hubiera conocido su ubicación y se la encajó con fuerza en el pie, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento al hacerlo proferir un alarido agudo y patético. Cuando se encorvó por acto reflejo fue que percibió el puñetazo en la quijada de una mano enorme y pesada como una maza que lo tiró a un charco sucio en donde una bota de semejantes proporciones se encargó de romperle las costillas mientras le escupía de forma sanguinolenta.  
Tuvo que levantar mucho el cuello para mirarla y debió parpadear aun más para procesar como es que estaba ahí, de pie, imposiblemente imponente y furiosa como si fuera una hija de Freyja o un maldito demonio. Kyla lo levantó bruscamente aferrándole el cuello de la estropeada camisa. Los ojos violetas le fulguraban de rabia, la sangre le resbalaba por la frente y la sien. La morena tensaba la mandíbula que no era mas que una mancha roja con tintes de blanco en ese momento que exhalaba pesadamente como alguna bestia feroz.   
–Te mataré, basura repugnante... –le siseó alteradamente. Sonrió con malicia al aplastarle lentamente el pie lesionado que crujió bajo la suela de su calzado. –Te degollaré aquí como un cerdo y te arrojaré al mar en trozos tan pequeños que ni los gusanos de Hela podrán encontrarte.   
– ¡¿Q–qué maldita cosa eres?! –chilló el hombre aterrado al mirarle la salvaje vista y las grotescas heridas que no dejaban de sangrar.  
–Algo que no debiste fastidiar nunca...  
...  
Elsa estaba perturbada esa mañana. Sabía que nada de lo que hiciera podría ocultar el torbellino de emociones que se le agitaba en el interior y se le estaba reflejando en finas capas de escarcha que le brillaban en las puntas de los dedos, como si fuera una persona débil de carácter con manos sudorosas.  
¿Qué demonios había ocurrido con Kyla y ella esa noche?  
Nunca se imaginó, ni en sus fantasías más alocadas, que perdería el recato de esa forma. Cada momento que recordaba le producía un escalofrío en las entrañas que la avergonzaba terriblemente. Simplemente era como encontrarse rememorando las acciones de otras personas.  
Claro que no le resultaba ajeno el cuerpo o el roce de labios de la sabia. Había aprendido a conocerlo poco a poco en las noches que pasaron juntas; pero definitivamente aquello había sido distinto.   
Como si Kyla le hubiera mostrado esa cara suya sin proponérselo, a pesar de la sinceridad que le veía en el semblante no pudo evitar pensar en cómo infiernos era entonces su verdadera forma de ser.       
Elsa pasó la noche en vela sopesándolo todo, y fue plenamente consciente que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios cuando Gerda se apareció en su alcoba para darle los buenos días, e informarle que su hermana la aguardaba para tomar un almuerzo tardío en el salón comedor. No recordaba muy bien el tipo de respuesta que le había balbuceado ahora que lo pensaba más detenidamente, mientras se recogía el cabello y se calzaba los guantes blancos. No tuvo el valor de preguntarle al ama de llaves si Kyla estaría igualmente presente.  
La regente casi resopló groseramente respondiéndose a sí misma, por supuesto que tenía la certeza de que la sabia se encontraría convenientemente indispuesta; después de todo, se había percatado de lo que no había estado bien con la morena (fuera de lo increíblemente alucinante que resultó su experiencia con ella una vez pasado el terror inicial de verse sorprendida de esa forma).  
De cierta manera, todo parecía cobrar un mayor sentido bajo esa luz.  
Elsa se apretó las sienes y se miró al espejo como si se observara como lo que en verdad era, una joven de veinte años que estaba perdida y que no lo sabía todo solo porque ascendería al trono cuando el verano volviera a tocar a su puerta. Se sentía dispersa, con la cabeza en el aire. Le parecía que las cosas entre la sabia y ella no hacían más que complicarse y por los dioses que ella no tenía la habilidades sociales como para abordar ese tipo de situaciones. Se había pasado la mitad de su vida encerrada en cuatro paredes como para haberlas aprendido por su cuenta.  
Todo sería distinto si Kyla fuera solo una emisaria de Corona parlamentando algún asunto diplomático, pero no era así. Ella había sido su mejor amiga y confidente. Ambas tenían obligaciones y cargaban con el estigma de su género; sin embago ahí estaban, jugando a cortejarse, adentrándose en terrenos que al menos para ella resultaban inexplorados, sin ninguna guía sobre lo que debería de hacer con respecto a lo que sentía.   
Era tan difícil de pronto hacerlo.  
Por momentos era alucinante saberse tan querida, Elsa no podía recelar de lo que se reflejaba en el gesto de la extranjera, como si esos ojos purpúreos fuesen transparentes y le permitieran apreciar esa alma que le profesaba una pertenencia tan intensa; pero al mismo tiempo había algo nebuloso en ella, la sombra de la duda que la aguijoneaba y la hacía desconfiar muy a pesar suyo.   
No sabía a qué se debía, pero necesitaba resolverlo. Tenía tantas cosas que sopesar y prefería ignorarlas por dejarse arrastrar a medias dentro de esa vorágine tan fascinante y temible, que no lo soportaba.  
Elsa se reunió con su hermana sin tanto retraso, se sentía ya agobiada y con la cabeza dolorida a esa hora de la mañana, pero ocupó su puesto esperando que el salmón y su pan tostado le hicieran más llevadero el día. Tal vez también fuera buena idea mantener cerca la tetera, se pensó arqueando las cejas cuando se llevó su humeante tacita de té de menta hacia los labios.  
Anna (bendita ella) le estudió el semblante durante su interacción en la mesa y pese a que estaba bastante acostumbrada a que su regente hermana fuese taciturna (y Elsa hiciera lo posible por no congelar la vajilla). Hizo sus propias cuentas cuando relacionó la ausencia de la sabia con lo que pasaba ahí. La pelirroja se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención y se lo pensó bastante cuando tuvo que dirigirle la palabra, solo la ceja arqueada de la rubia le metió apuro y un nerviosismo que se creía jamás iba a poder superar con ella.  
–¿Que ocurre? –le soltó la hermana mayor con impaciencia.  
–Elsa, escuché algo por ahí, muy temprano. –respondió Anna tímidamente, recogiéndose un mechoncito de cabello tras la oreja.   
Elsa bufó pegando la porcelana a sus labios. De los criados, seguramente. Se pensó con enfado. Por un momento se sintió entrar en pánico recordando que ella y Kyla casi habían tenido intimidad fuera de su alcoba. Las tripas se le hicieron un nudo, pero mantuvo bajo control el hielo.  
–¿Y qué? –respondió casualmente, digna de algún reconocimiento histriónico.  
–Es sobre Kyla. –añadió en un suspiro muy bajo.  
Mierda, Elsa casi escupió el sorbo de té que paladeaba en su boca y lo hacía volar con taza y todo. Carraspeó ligeramente, llevándose la servilleta a la cara, se sentía sudar fríamente por los nervios.  
–Continúa. –le dijo en un susurro del mismo tono.  
–Parece que la arrestaron en la madrugada.  
  
–¡¿Qué cosa?!  
  
Un fuerte vendaval agitó las ventanas desde el exterior. Anna casi pegó un brinco en su silla. Elsa se apretujó las manos con el corazón palpitándole en la garganta.  
  
–No tengo todos los detalles todavía. –aclaró la pelirroja mirando de reojo hacia la ventana. –pero sé que necesitaron siete soldados y que noqueó a dos antes de que la apresaran. Gunnar, el jefe de la guardia, dejó la constancia con Kai (no debe tardar en entregártela)   
  
–¿Pero qué rayos pasó?  
  
–Hubo un enfrentamiento en los muelles, –le dijo encogiéndose de hombros. –por lo que se sabe, atacaron a Ky y ella debió defenderse bastante bien; –se inclinó para contarle lo demás en confidencia. –dicen que dejó a los tipos hechos picadillo. Los hospitalizaron, pero por poco y los ha matado a todos. El problema fue cuando intentaron separarla de un sujeto al que estaba por cortar en pedacitos (¡literalmente! Ya le había arrancado varios dedos cuando los avistaron). Todo un lío. Como es una sabia, (y sabrá Dios cuántas reglas quebró con lo sucedido) la mandaron a la Academia.  
  
Elsa no supo muy bien cual fue la expresión de su cara en ese momento, sólo que debía tener la mandíbula desencajada y el gesto más horrorizado de su vida.   
  
¿Cuál era el condenado problema de esa mujer?  
  
Elsa sabía que Kyla era conocida por transgredir las reglas, pero aquello no tenía idea de cómo llamarlo. Miró el contenido de su plato sintiendo que el estómago se le revolvía del asco pensando en dedos cercenados. Claro que estaba segura que todo debía de obedecer a un motivo plenamente justificado (si es que podía hacer tal cosa), pero Kyla no era alguien que estallara en ese tipo de arranques violentos. Ella era la persona más cínica y despreocupada que conocía, y no podía evitar pensar que su juicio estaba siendo seriamente comprometido por alguna razón.  
  
Era como estar viendo a la sabia caer en picada en algo que la estaba consumiendo. Desde su arribo a Arendelle se había estado volviendo un verdadero desastre y peligro para sí misma. No solo por su salud, que le estaba preocupando últimamente, sino porque con cada vez más frecuencia Kyla estaba cayendo en comportamientos erráticos y peligrosos. Su hilo de pensamiento se fue hasta las probabilidades más terribles y casi entró en pánico al imaginarse la peor de todas.  
  
– ¿Pero que está loca? –soltó al aire con los puños apretados. –Las represalias en las Academias son muy severas. Debí haber sido informada para aclarar su situación.  
  
–Elsa, sabes que las academias son autónomas. –puntualizó Anna con cautela. –Además... No lo sé. Tengo la impresión de que Ky es del tipo orgulloso y verla luego de una penitencia no creo que sea muy buena idea.  
  
–Pues tendrá que aprender a tragárselo si piensa que voy a consentirlo. –declaró la princesa regente al ponerse de pie y hacer una seña para que le proporcionaran una capa y le prepararan el carro. Se giró hacia su pelirroja hermana antes de abandonar el salón. –Anna, necesito que te pongas al día con tus estudios. Se acabaron tus días de chismorreo con la servidumbre… ¡Y no quiero peros! –añadió peligrosamente cuando su hermana menor se dispuso a abrir la boca.  
  
Elsa salió echa una exhalación y Anna se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero, mientras una ráfaga helada venida de quién sabe dónde le agitaba los rojizos cabellos.  
   
…  
  
Ozur Esbjørn era el director de la Academia de la Luna de Arendelle. En sus años mozos de sabio blanco fue un alquimista obsesionado con las artes medicinales de oriente y a pesar de poder jactarse de haberlo visto casi todo, nada lo había preparado para lo que le llevaron esa madrugada.  
  
Y a la hora del diablo justamente.   
  
Cuando los hombres del palacio le llevaron a Kyla Frei, confiaba con certeza que no quedaba más que preparar el cadáver y arreglar el papeleo para trasladar el cuerpo de vuelta a Corona, a su propia Academia en donde su abuela, la temible Jenell, se hiciera cargo de darle sepultura a esa oveja negra suya descarriada.   
  
Estaba tan mal herida que apenas se le distinguían los rasgos debajo de tal cantidad de sangre coagulada, pero tenía pulso. Ozur mismo se encargó de estudiarla de pies a cabeza buscando el motivo por el que un ser humano común, (aún un académico entrenado) fuera capaz de tal cosa. Al ir limpiando la piel notó que las heridas se cerraban rápidamente hasta borrarse por completo, solo las más graves dejaron una marca visible y aquello más que impresionarlo, le dio muy mala espina.  
  
Cuando la joven despertó, ciertamente lo hizo con molestia. Se negó a cooperar en los estudios médicos restantes y cuestionamientos posteriores. Obviamente solicitó que no se carteara a su abuela nada de lo sucedido, (Aunque tuviera que constar un registro en los libros con su nombre) y en ese momento en el que tenía que proporcionarle respuestas que no tenía a la princesa regente que había entrado de improviso a su oficina mientras realizaba un montón de papeleo que no sabía cómo llenar, fue que se sintió bastante viejo ya para el puesto.  
  
–Su alteza. Estábamos por informarle. –le explicaba contrariadamente. –pero había que aclarar lo sucedido y poner a lady Frei fuera de peligro.  
  
–¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió exactamente?  
  
–Según lo que pudo constatar ella y luego corroboró la guardia, –le dijo al extenderle un montón de pergaminos. –tres individuos la emboscaron en un callejón de Aker Brygge para robarle la cadena. La joven Frei actuó en defensa y por alguna insensatez luego les dio caza hasta casi hacerse justicia por mano propia. Los sujetos detenidos tenían antecedentes y el mutilado confesó haber sido un abusador de jovencitas. Serán ejecutados en cuanto estén en condiciones de recibir su castigo, si es que su alteza no tiene objeción alguna.  
  
Elsa recorrió las páginas con la vista y tragó saliva. Kyla debía haber visto lo que tenían esos proscritos en el interior. Se preguntó por un momento si ella habría tomado represalias semejantes de haber estado en su sitio; no creía ser buena en combate alguno, pero para eso podría servirle muy bien el hielo, en realidad nunca le había pasado por la cabeza tener que llegar a usarlo para defenderse.  
  
Negó con la cabeza, devolviéndole los documentos al académico.  
  
– ¿En dónde está?  
  
–En una de las celdas de aislamiento.   
  
Ozur se estremeció incómodamente cuando el semblante de la princesa regente se endureció en una especie de indignación contenida. Era sorprendente lo mucho que se asemejaba a su padre, el difunto Rey Agdar. La temperatura en el despacho comenzó a sentirse invernal aunque apenas corría septiembre.  
  
–Tuvimos que hacerlo, alteza. –se disculpó tanteándose el anillo del dedo en un gesto nervioso. –Las normas son muy claras para nosotros los sabios. La hermana Frei ya había tenido problemas con la disciplina antes, y aún queda por discutirse la razón que la llevó a verse involucrada en esa situación. –se atuzó el poblado bigote y se acarició la canosa barba. –pero su recuperación ha sido favorable. –añadió, haciendo énfasis en la buena noticia.  
  
–Quisiera hablar a solas con ella, si fuera tan amable. –solicitó Elsa propiamente.  
  
–Como ordene su Gracia. –respondió sumisamente el hombre al ponerse de pie y extender la mano educadamente para que Elsa le siguiera.  
  
Ozur condujo a Elsa al exterior, caminaron por el patio empedrado hasta llegar a una torrecilla de tejados triangulares que parecía estar hundida en la tierra, bóvedas enrejadas marcaban la división de los cuartos. El académico saludó con una seña al aprendiz que cuidaba la entrada y abrió la puerta principal, quedándose a un lado para que la regente entrara sin su compañía.  
–Lady Frei se encuentra en la primera habitación. –explicó tranquilamente. –No es muy frecuente usar las celdas de aislamiento así que el resto del edificio está vacío. Por favor llámeme si necesita algo más.  
  
Elsa asintió distraídamente y entró a la construcción sin decir otra palabra.   
  
El interior era en realidad bastante limpio y acogedor si bien era algo austero. No tenía la pinta de ser una prisión, más bien le hacía recordar el stavkirke de la ciudadela. Todo de madera, con ventanales que permitían el paso de la luz, tapices con los votos que aceptaban los sabios se leían de techo a suelo como una especie de recordatorio silencioso. La escultura de Alviss, el observador de estrellas, se erguía en el centro, sosteniendo en sus manos el orbe que representaba el conocimiento del mundo.  
  
Elsa se aproximó a la primera puerta que tuvo a su alcance y sujetó la aldaba, suspiró profundamente. Al halarla se encontró con una habitación pequeña de paredes desnudas, un  lavabo simple se ubicaba en el rincón, la cama estaba junto a la ventana desde donde una larguirucha trigueña de melena oscura y vestida con sencillas ropas blancas le daba la espalda.  
  
La sabia miró ligeramente por sobre su hombro y sonrió al cruzar la vista con la de la princesa que se mantenía de pie, insegura bajo el umbral.   
  
– ¿Te habían dicho que tienes unas piernas espectaculares? –le soltó al señalar la ventana con la cabeza y guiñarle el ojo.  
  
Elsa exhaló y sonrió nerviosamente sintiendo que todo su enojo acumulado se disipaba junto con el aire que le abandonaba los pulmones. Avanzó al interior hasta sentarse en el colchón junto a la sabia, en donde la atrapó en un fuerte abrazo que casi le sacó el aire a la morena.  
   
–Me asustaste mucho. –le susurró envuelta entre cabellos azabaches. –No vuelvas a hacerlo nunca.  
  
–Lo siento. –respondió ella, acariciándole la espalda.  
  
Se separaron y Elsa le observó la cara a Kyla, contuvo el aliento y los deseos de estrangularla. Estaba amoratada e hinchada del lado derecho donde tenía el ojo cerrado por la inflamación. Tenía cortes en la ceja y la mejilla. No tenía puntos, y aunque las heridas parecían profundas, le pareció curioso notar que no sangraban.   
   
–Santo Dios, Kyla… –comenzó la regente.  
  
–Se ve peor de lo que es. –le dijo la sabia tanteándose la venda de la cabeza con los dedos entorpecidos por las heridas secas que se le apreciaban en los nudillos. –No te preocupes.  
  
Los ojos de Elsa se volvieron un par de rendijas y se mordió los labios. No necesitó pronunciar palabra alguna para que la sabia se encogiera en su sitio.  
  
–¿Te reprendieron aquí en la Academia? –le preguntó secamente, desviando el tema de conversación.  
  
–Deberían haberlo hecho. –contestó Kyla girando los ojos. –Se supone que los sabios no participan en actos violentos. –lo pronunció como recitando una recomendación absurda. –pero se supone que tampoco hay que beber, ni entregarse a algún otro tipo de disfrute. Te digo que muchas de esas reglas no son para mi.  
  
– ¿Es en serio, Kyla? –resopló Elsa, impaciente. –Dicen que le cortaste los dedos a un hombre y sabrá dios qué más. –agregó arqueándole las cejas.  
  
–No tengo idea alguna de lo que hablas. –le dijo haciéndose la ofendida. –Yo estaba tranquilamente buscando donde proveerme la cena y suceden estas cosas. De pronto me sentí transportada a las maravillosas Islas del Sur.  
  
–No seas idiota.  
  
–No lo soy. En realidad me molesta más no haber comido desde ayer.   
  
– ¿Tú, has estado sin comer? –resopló incrédula.  
  
– ¡Lo sé, Elsa! –soltó la morena enredándose un mechón de pelo entre los dedos. –Aquí sí saben cómo presionarme. Ya estaba por prometerles mi alma a todos los dioses por un tazón de caldo antes de que tu elegante contoneo me devolviera la esperanza. Por favor, sácame de aquí antes que empiece masticarme el cabello.  
  
–Te vi hacerlo una vez cuando éramos pequeñas y no lo pasaste tan mal. –le dijo la princesa en tono burlón, sabiendo que aquella extranjera siempre se tomaba muy en serio lo que concernía a sus alimentos.  
  
– ¡Pero olía a bayas! Eso no cuenta. –reclamó fingiendo un mohín de niña pequeña.  
  
Elsa estudió el rostro alegre de la sabia. Con ese cardenal que le abarcaba toda la cara aunque a Kyla no parecía molestarle. La regente se inclinó para tocarle delicadamente la mejilla, dedicándole un tono severo pero una mirada amable. La besó tiernamente en los labios.   
  
–Veré qué puedo hacer. –le dijo al retirarse.   
      
…  
  


– ¿Cuándo lo hiciste por primera vez?  
  
Kyla arqueó las cejas y le dedicó una mirada venenosa al barbado cretense que descansaba, tumbado con los brazos cruzados tras la nuca, y recargado perezosamente en el tronco de un árbol; habían montado un pequeño campamento para pasar la noche antes de cabalgar rumbo a Pilos, destino previo al retorno de ambos a Cnosos. Titus sonrió pícaramente mientras Kyla azuzaba el fuego de la hoguera en la que cocinaban el cerdo salvaje que les serviría de cena.  
  
La sabia chasqueó la lengua. Levaban algunas semanas viajando y Kyla ya había aprendido que cuando a ese necio príncipe se le metía una duda en la cabeza, no se le salía con nada. Sobre todo cuando involucraban los morbosos detalles de ser una mujer que prefería la compañía femenina. Era más rápido satisfacer su curiosidad y seguir adelante.  
  
–Cuando era una aprendiz y vivía en Corona. –le dijo tranquilamente.   
  
El joven se sonrió y se enderezó interesado, cruzándose de piernas.  
  
–Bastante precoz, ¿no? –le soltó enarcándole una ceja cuando la morena desvió la vista con enfado. – ¿Y cómo fue?  
  
Kyla frunció el entrecejo y se abrazó las piernas contemplando las flamas que bailoteaban frente a ella.  
  
–Fue inesperado, –comenzó sonriendo ligeramente. –emocionante, un poco torpe. Ella era mi compañera de cuarto, pasábamos mucho tiempo juntas.  
  
–Ya lo creo. –exclamó el barbado sirviéndose un trozo de carne. – ¿Y era una doncella de buenos atributos? –inquirió ofreciéndole el plato a la trigueña que lo aceptó, haciéndole una mueca.  
  
–Era muy bella. –puntualizó solemnemente. –Y no sólo eso, es una joven muy noble e inteligente. No dudo que se convertirá en una magnífica sabia ahora que no estoy ahí para entorpecer su camino.     
  
– ¿Y qué pasó entonces? –preguntó intrigado el príncipe, arrancó la pata entera del animal y se la llevó a la boca en un solo movimiento. – ¿Por qué no continuaron juntas? ¿Cosas de sabios?  
  
Kyla resopló divertida, gorjeando groseramente.  
  
–Si supieras la cantidad de cosas que suceden sin que a la Academia le importe un comino. Si no interfieres en la política, no vale absolutamente para nada lo que hagas en otros aspectos de tu vida. Somos insectos para la organización. –bufó con enfado.  
  
–Lo dice la atractiva mujer con la cadena del oro pendiente del cuello. –observó el joven sonriendo de oreja a oreja.  
  
La morena se sonrió y probó la carne caliente.  
  
–A veces tenemos que hacer cosas que odiamos para alcanzar un fin. –arqueó las cejas y se llevó la larga mano al pecho fingiendo alarma. – ¿Qué acaso no estamos teniendo una hermosa velada, su alteza?  
  
Titus soltó una carcajada y lanzó al fuego el hueso que acababa de pelar.  
  
–Cosas de mujeres, entonces. Dicen que ustedes se aburren fácilmente. –comentó encogiéndose de hombros. – ¿Acaso le perdiste el interés?  
  
Kyla deseó tener la petaca de vino llena en ese momento que la carne se le atoraba en la garganta aunque estuviera suculenta y jugosa. No dejaban de sorprenderle la cantidad de asegunes que existían sobre las personas como ella.  
  
–Oh, no. Ella me gustaba mucho. Siempre fue una buena persona conmigo. –se tanteó el emblema del sol, sopesándolo mortificadamente. –Hasta el final.   
  
Ambos cayeron en un silencio incómodo, solo las brasas y los ruidos del camino nocturno amortiguaron aquella tensión. El barbado se aclaró la garganta y le palmeó el hombro comprensivamente.  
  
–Y hete aquí, en el medio de la nada, de camino al Reino de los castillos derruidos con un príncipe de poca monta. Escogiste bien. –le dijo en tono burlón.  
  
Kyla salió de su ensimismamiento y estudió al joven que ya se había levantado para servirse otra porción del animal que ardía en el fuego.  
  
–No lo sé, supongo que no escuché música en mi corazón y esas cosas. –torció las cejas y suspiró haciendo a un lado su plato. –Era bueno, pero… no se sentía correcto, ¿Me entiendes?  
  
–Sí. Una vez me sentí como tú. –comenzó Titus, agitando la pierna de cerdo que tenía en la mano. –Me había acostado con dos hermanas del templo de Afrodita justo cuando el sol y venus se habían alineado en la segunda casa o algo así. –dijo gesticulando con la mano, como si le pareciera irrelevante el dato. –Los sacerdotes me metieron una zurra porque temían que se arruinaran las cosechas ese año, pero esas mujeres eran despampanantes. Lo valió absolutamente. –terminó con una sonrisa embelesada.  
  
–Señor de los palacios, es usted un cretino. –pronunció la sabia meneando la cabeza con sorna.  
  
Kyla regresó su atención a las llamas, donde se entretuvo mirando dentro de ellas con la mirada brillante.  
  
–Tú aún la amas. –soltó el joven, pasándose el pulgar por los labios.  
  
La morena frunció el entrecejo y le dedicó un gesto de extrañeza.    
  
–A la mujer que te hace sentir que todo lo demás es incorrecto. –explicó, encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
Kyla abrió y cerró la boca, pero nada elocuente le salió de los labios. Para tratarse de un vulgar, mujeriego y bebedor, estaba resultando interesante no poder leer del todo a ese príncipe menospreciado que bien podría aprenderle a ella algunos trucos.   
  
Titus sacó el cerdo de la fogata y clavó la pica en la que estaba ensartado en el suelo. Se limpió el sudor de la frente caliente con la manga.  
  
–Tienes tu lado suave, sabia. –le dijo como si aquello en verdad le sorprendiera y le resultara refrescante. –Te queda bien.  
  
La trigueña resopló enfurruñada, echándose la capa blanca encima.  
  
–Deberías dormir y meterte en tus propios asuntos. –le espetó, metiéndose entre los arbustos hasta que se perdió de vista.  
  
– ¡Tal vez lo hago y no eres tan sabia como para notarlo! –gritó el barbado con entusiasmo, conteniendo una risita cuando escuchó un crujir de ramas y una sarta de palabras desconocidas que seguramente se tratarían de improperios.    
  
…  
  
–Así que está es tu habitación. –dijo la princesa regente en tono musical, con las manos entrelazadas en la espalda, mientras recorría los alrededores con la mirada cuando entraron a la caótica pieza que constituía el cuarto de la apenada morena, quién intentó ordenar lo que pudo, hasta que Elsa le chistó y la llevó a empujones a la cama en donde la obligó a echarse.  
–No tenía pensado que vieras nada de esto. –se dolió Kyla, guardando torpemente en un cajón el libro de cuero y varias prendas que reposaban en su mesita de noche.  
  
–Imagino que no. –dijo Elsa frunciendo los labios casi de la misma forma en la que Gerda lo haría. –dicen que la pieza de uno es el reflejo del estado de la mente. –recitó arqueándole las cejas. Kyla ahogó un grito avergonzado.  
  
–No quisiera que juzgaras mi carácter por este estropicio. –balbuceó agitando los dedos con nerviosismo. –En realidad, algunas personas podrían corroborar mi grado de meticulosidad y organización, es sólo que, ah…   
  
Elsa sonrió con picardía. No había cosa que le gustara más que ver a Kyla desvalida, tartamudeando, y enrojeciendo mientras sus elocuentes palabras se le atoraban en la garganta cuando tenía que impresionarla como la galante y estudiada mujer de mundo que era.   
  
En realidad, el desorden de los aposentos era lo último que le importaba a la regente de Arendelle en ese momento.  
  
Era lo que había sucedido antes entre ellas lo que no podía sacarse de la cabeza.  
  
Simplemente recordarlo le agitaba el pulso y hacía que le quemara por dentro la ausencia del tacto en la piel y el aliento de la morena en los labios. Como si necesitara de ambos para seguir existiendo y cada vez le resultara más difícil soportarlo. Nunca se había sentido así, tan escandalosamente excitada, a plena luz del día, con el solo hecho de observar a esa extranjera que le dedicaba la expresión más vulnerable que le hubiese visto hasta ese momento.   
  
Como si le admitiera silenciosa y culpablemente sentirse de la misma manera.  
  
–No lo hagas. –le susurró Elsa quedamente, refiriéndose a la mágica mirada que la sabia usaba para adivinarle el pensamiento.  
  
–No puedo evitarlo. –jadeó Kyla al sujetarla de la cintura y atraerla hacia su cuerpo. Tenía la vista perdida en esos labios color carmín que tanto le gustaban.  
  
Se besaron con efusión entre suspiros y labios que combatieron por lograr un poderío que no quedaba muy claro. El firme agarre de la sabia fue debilitándose cuando la regente le palpó la comisura de la boca con la lengua y aprovechó el titubeo de la morena para morderla, asegurándose con ello una dulce victoria. Labios helados se plantaron en piel cálida y la sembraron con dedicación y anhelo, ordenándole en ese lenguaje corporal lo que no podía expresarle con palabras. Fue entonces que largos dedos trigueños se deslizaron bajo finos ropajes y recorrieron aquellos montes de suave piel blanca que reaccionó irremediablemente ante aquel trato con añorada ansiedad. Elsa se afianzó del cuello de Kyla y cerró los ojos cuando la morena la fue empujando poco a poco hasta dejarla tendida de espaldas en el lecho. La morena jadeaba tanto como ella en busca de aire cuando interrumpieron los besos y se miraron con un deseo que había sido alimentado a lo largo de la distancia y los años.  
  
Un fuego que pensaron podría hacerlas prenderse en llamas.  
  
Sus cuerpos se movieron juntos, frotándose sobre las prendas. Cada roce transformándose en delirio. Cada embiste en pasión líquida.  
  
Se sentía tan bien.  
   
Una ansiedad animal llevó a la sabia a despojar a la princesa de sus prendas superiores, porque la fiebre se fue haciendo demasiado difícil de tolerar.  
  
La temperatura de la habitación se había vuelto helada, pero la carne sucumbía al calor.   
  
Como si fueran amantes sobre el sol.  
   
La mirada amatista escudriñó en la cobalto, buscando un consentimiento que la joven debajo suyo le otorgó en arrebatada anticipación. Kyla siguió besándola cuando sus dedos serpentearon por el abdomen y la cadera de Elsa, hasta que dieron con el ganchillo de su falda azul marino. Índice y pulgar se encargaron de la faena hasta que lograron liberarlo y abrir el camino para explorar un poco más.  
  
–Ah… –gemía la princesa. –Kyla…  
  
Un estruendo metálico, que reververó en un eco escandaloso, las puso sobre alerta y las hizo suspender en un segundo todo lo que sucedía. Kyla se agazapó como un gato y se replegó para cubrir a Elsa con las sábanas (que la regente aferró como si se trataran de un salvavidas en medio del mar). La sabia se incorporó e inspeccionó la puerta (que creía habían cerrado con llave). Se aclaró la garganta, echándose la capa encima cuando los copos de nieve comenzaron a brotar del techo alto.  
  
–Creo que no deberíamos estar haciendo esto justo ahora. –susurró la morena ajustándose el broche, tenía las mejillas encendidas, los mechones más revueltos que de costumbre y el corazón aun le retumbaba en el pecho.   
  
Elsa le asintió temblorosamente, poniendo en orden su atuendo. El miedo le había enfriado nuevamente los sentidos, y aunque aún se encontraba agitada, sentía que la mente se le despejaba.   
  
Al menos lo suficiente como para tratar lo que verdaderamente debía estarle importando en ese instante.   
Se sintió tan estúpida consigo misma. No se suponía que fueran a hacer nada de eso, pero no podía evitar desear a Kyla de esa forma, se pensó Elsa con alarmada ansiedad; así como era evidente que la sabia tampoco podía ponerle a ella demasiada resistencia. El pecho le subía y bajaba, mientras el hielo se iba apoderando de las paredes, y la escarcha, empañaba los ventanales.    
  
Maldición.  
  
Era doloroso no brindar alivio a ese deseo que le goteaba entre las piernas, pero no podía caer en el embrujo de la sabia hasta que esa morena fuera capaz de entregársele por completo. Estaba arriesgando mucho al involucrarse con ella como para no saber en dónde estaba parada. Necesitaba que Kyla se abriera.  
  
Y eso implicaba que le hablara con toda la verdad.  
  
–Kyla, sobre lo de anoche… –comenzó Elsa poniéndose de pie, mientras se tanteaba las puntas de los dedos enguantados y se esforzaba por recuperar el aliento. –Tenemos que tratar lo ocurrido.  
  
La morena se encorvó y asintió dócilmente enredándose los dedos en el cabello.  
  
–Lo sé, Elsa. –le dijo contrariada. –yo… quería disculparme por eso. Sé que fue algo imprudente. No me habría perdonado si te hubiera causado problemas precisamente bajo tu techo.  
  
Elsa se cruzó de brazos rígidamente y meneo la cabeza con aflicción.  
  
–Me es muy duro controlar lo que siento por ti, Kyla; –le dijo, frotándose los antebrazos al tiempo que se giraba hacia la ventana cerrada. –pero anoche sencillamente no pude permitirlo. No solo por el riesgo que implicaba que nos descubriesen. No ocurrió nada porque no habría sido lo correcto.   
  
Kyla respiró profundamente y aguardó a que la princesa pronunciara las palabras que habrían de condenarla. Apretó los puños y los dientes como si aquello le fuera a explotar en la cara.  
  
–Estabas intoxicada. –pronunció lúgubremente.  
  
–Dios…  
  
La sabia se sentó al borde de la cama y exhaló agotadamente. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y el cuello, de pronto lo sentía rígido, tensándose por una opresión que se le extendió hasta los omoplatos.  
  
La sabia no dijo otra palabra.   
  
–Kyla, deberías dar más crédito a mi intelecto. –Insistió Elsa con seriedad. –Seré una gobernante enclaustrada en un castillo de puertas cerradas, sin embargo tengo mis maneras de saber lo que ocurre bajo mi techo. Parte de tratar tu liberación esta tarde consistió en discutir los detalles de tus crímenes con la directiva.  
  
–Ozur lo dedujo. –susurró la morena doblada sobre sí misma. No le extrañaba, sabía que ese viejo alquimista tenía grandes posibilidades de descubrirla.   
  
Solo la decepcionaba percibir lo que Elsa sentía en ese momento en el que la miraba afligidamente y trataba de comprenderla.  
  
–Estás padeciendo los efectos de consumir y abstenerte a alguna sustancia. –declaró cautelosamente. – ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
  
–Yo… yo… –Kyla tensó la mandíbula y se concentró en observarse los pies desnudos, esos largos y pálidos miembros que le desagradaban tanto y le recordaban el motivo por el que hacía aquello.  
  
–Ni siquiera intentes negarlo, Kyla. No voy a perdonarte más mentiras por omisión. Estoy aquí contigo y quiero seguir de esta forma, pero necesito que confíes en mí.  
  
–No pienso negar nada, Elsa. –susurró la morena agachando la cabeza. –Es cierto.  
  
La regente contuvo el aliento, Kyla alzó la vista para mirarla directamente.  
  
–Yo… fumo opio.  
  
Un remolino helado las golpeó a ambas, sacudiéndoles la ropa y los cabellos. Muchos de los objetos de la habitación terminaron en el piso o en otro lugar. Ninguna reaccionó en sorpresa. Elsa tenía una expresión de frustración que amenazaba con desatar un invierno terrible sobre Arendelle antes de lo esperado. La regente se colocó la mano en la frente como si tratara de acomodar sus pensamientos.  
  
–Kyla, ¿En qué demonios estás pensando? –le reclamó histéricamente entre dientes.  
  
Opio. Todo lo que Elsa sabía de esa droga era que los gobiernos de Inglaterra y China estaban peleando fieramente por comerciar con ella. Que era sumamente adictiva y que estaban prohibiendo su uso debido al mal estado en el que terminaban quienes la consumían, aunado a los problemas sociales que conlleva.  
  
El sólo hecho de pensar en que Kyla formara parte de esa estadística, la llenaba de rabia.   
  
–Elsa, cálmate. –le pidió la sabia al ver cuartearse las ventanas y los frascos de tinta.  
–No me pidas que me calme, –le espetó con enfado. – ¿con qué derecho vienes a traer este problema a mi puerta? ¡Y ocultármelo! Maldita sea, pudieron haberte matado por estar bajo el influjo de esa porquería, ¡pudieron pasar tantas cosas!   
  
–Elsa, no es como piensas, –balbuceó la sabia intentando acercarse a ella. –si me dejaras–  
  
– ¡No me toques! –la cortó Elsa con una ráfaga de viento nevado que empujó a la sabia a caer sentada sobre la duela escarchada. –No puedo ni siquiera verte en este momento. –hizo un gesto con las manos para que ni siquiera intentara decirle otra cosa. –Yo… necesito pensar sobre todo esto.   
  
Elsa abandonó los estropeados aposentos dando un portazo. Kyla se quedó en su sitio, creyendo que el sentimiento que le bullía en el pecho podría ahogarla hasta aplastarle finalmente el corazón.  
  
…  
  
Gerda se metió a las cocinas hecha un torbellino y despachó a todo mundo a desempeñar diferentes labores, haciendo que las criadas se dispersaran como gallinas espantadas. Le pidió a Olina, la cocinera, un vaso de agua (aunque habría preferido que aquello fuera brandy). Se sentó ante la larga mesa de madera en la que se picaban vegetales o se amasaba el pan, y se secó la frente sudorosa.   
  
Agradeció a los dioses no haberse muerto de un infarto por lo que había presenciado.  
  
Había subido al segundo piso a llevar algunas viandas para la joven Frei, que había sido recién soltada de las garras de los académicos y estaba tan golpeada; imaginó que la pobre no había probado alimentos y atribuyó a alguna especie de cansancio el que la sabia le dejara la puerta con el seguro echado. Como ama de llaves del castillo, abrir las aldabas no era problema para ella; su intención había sido dejar la charola en la mesa y retirarse, pero no esperó que la joven extranjera no se encontrara descansando.  
  
Muchísimo menos imaginó ver a su niña ahí de esa forma, en paños menores, suspirando acaloradamente debajo del cuerpo de la morena en una clara imitación del acto carnal que ocurre entre hombre y mujer.  
  
Tan enfrascadas estaban las jóvenes en su disfrute, que no la notaron, y su retirada le habría salido perfecta, si la conmoción no le hubiese entorpecido los dedos, haciendo que se le resbalara la charola, que terminó estrellándose en el rellano de la escalera.  
  
El ama de llaves se acarició las sienes y suspiró, sopesando por lo bajo, cómo es que hablaría sobre temas semejantes con la regente princesa. Ya no podía protegerlas si Elsa no estaba enterada de su conocimiento sobre esas escandalosas preferencias y su relación con la académica sureña. Intentó pensar en cómo hablaría con ella la Reina Idun y aquello la calmó un poco.   
  
Gerda miró el contenido de su vaso y prefirió levantarse por ese trago de licor.  
  
Santo cielo, que esas dos ya estaban teniendo intimidad.  
  
Por eso le extrañó verlas a ambas tan distantes los días siguientes. Kyla se negó a seguir encontrándose con ella en las pajareras para recibir la dosis de morfina que le estaba administrando y le pidió en cambio que le distribuyera de a poco, el opio que le había confiscado porque iba a intentar desintoxicarse. La veía de pronto en los jardines, hecha un ovillo bajo el gran sauce, pálida y temblorosa, pasando dolor, o durmiendo solitariamente en su alcoba. (que le había dado por organizar por completo)    
  
Elsa se la pasó varios días metida en su despacho, investigando por las tardes, había mandado conseguir varios textos referentes a la situación del contrabando con el opio en el estado y se hizo de varios estudios médicos que documentaban los efectos de la abstinencia en los adictos. Tomaba notas y se la pasaba mirando por la ventana cuando sabía que tendría la ocasión de ver a una desgarbada encapuchada, avanzando lentamente de camino a la arboleda del palacio.  
  
Gerda se imaginó que el tema ya había salido a relucir.  
  
Comprendía la situación de ambas y de cierta forma le habría gustado que la solución fuera más sencilla, pero esas niñas necesitaban guía y como la vieja nana que era, iba a tratar de brindarla.  
  
Esa tarde le fue a llevar el té a Elsa, como siempre. La muchacha estaba frente a la ventana, con las manos enlazadas en la espalda, su contemplación estaba puesta en el exterior en busca de su sabia. La matrona acomodó la charolita y comenzó a servirle la merienda.  
  
– ¿Sabía que cuando usted era pequeña, sus majestades estaban enterados que se carteaba con la joven Frei sobre su magia de hielo?  
  
Elsa se giró levemente, arqueando las cejas.  
  
–No, para nada. –contestó la rubia incrédulamente. –Papá era tan receloso del asunto. –Sonrió como recordándolo. –Tenía tanto miedo de que se molestara, que más de una vez me quemé con el lacre porque no quería que él lo hiciera y tuviera que leer lo que había escrito.  
  
–Sí, sí. –sonrió la matrona, poniéndole mermelada a un skillingsborler (panecillo de canela) –ellos pensaban que ella era una compañía buena para usted. Hablaron muchas veces al respecto.   
  
– Ellos… ¿lo hicieron?  
  
Elsa observó por la ventana. Kyla acababa de descender la escalinata que daba acceso a los jardines, la vio apoyarse agotadamente en uno de los pilares de madera y el corazón se le encogió en el pecho.   
  
–Sus majestades veían lo feliz que la hacía y sabían lo mucho que se apreciaban. –El ama de llaves se enredó las manos en el delantal. –Sus padres nunca lo comentaron abiertamente con nosotros. –le dijo a la princesa, refiriéndose a ella y a Kai. –pero estoy segura que eran capaces de ver el amor que había estado floreciendo entre ustedes.  
  
Elsa se estremeció rígidamente. Gerda le hizo una respetuosa señal de alto con las manos cuando la princesa hizo el intento de protestar.  
  
–Estoy al tanto de lo que ocurre, niña. –le dijo con dulzura. –No es necesario que intentes negarlo. –la matrona frunció los labios, pero se arriesgó a informarlo de todas formas. –También es de mi conocimiento el problema de la joven Frei. Acudió a mí en busca de ayuda y ha estado tratando de controlarlo desde entonces. –La mujer torció las cejas de forma contrariada. –Lamento mucho no habérselo dicho antes, pero en su momento creí que sería lo mejor.  
  
Elsa casi murió en ese momento por la vergüenza, si bien por una parte se sintió sumamente aliviada de tener alguien con quien hablar sobre eso. No tenía idea de cómo podría ayudarle la matrona a resolver todas las dudas que se le apilaban en la mente, pero agradecía infinitamente tener alguien en quien confiar.  
  
Elsa asintió, se sentó en su silla de trabajo, procesándolo todo con aprensión. Se pasó nerviosamente las manos por el cabello.   
  
–Oh, Gerda. No tengo idea de lo que debería hacer. –Le dijo presionándose las sienes. –Me asusta mucho lo que puede suceder si me involucro con Kyla, pero no quiero un futuro miserable con algún lord solo porque es lo que se espera de mí. –se recargó en el respaldo y suspiró cansadamente. –No sé cómo podría sobrellevar esto.  
  
–No pienso justificar lo que Lady Frei está haciendo, su alteza. Pero solo puedo decirle que el amor nos lleva a veces a cometer insensateces. –le dijo arqueándole las cejas significativamente. –Y si de algo puede estar segura, es que esa joven la ama con locura.  
  
– ¿Dices que debería seguir adelante sin importar lo demás?  
  
–Digo, que su alteza debe comenzar a plantearse lo que es el amor y lo que significaría aceptar vivir con base en él.  
  
Elsa apoyó el codo en el reposabrazos y se sujetó la barbilla, frunciendo el entrecejo.  
  
Pensar en el significado del amor verdadero.  
  
–No importa lo que decidas, mi niña. –le dijo el ama de llaves afectuosamente. –Kai y yo le respaldaremos. Cuidaremos de ambas el tiempo que sea necesario, así como servimos en vida a sus majestades.  
  
Elsa resopló nerviosamente, sabía que las lágrimas habían surcado sus mejillas a pesar que sonreía en toda su real gratitud; y aunque nunca lo había hecho antes, se estiró para tomar las manos de la nana entre las suyas.  
  
–Gracias, Gerda.  
  
…  
  
Kyla abrió la puerta de su alcoba y caminó despacio hacia el interior. Dejó los pliegos de pergamino que llevaba bajo el brazo sobre la mesa y encendió la lamparilla que yacía al centro antes de dejarse caer pesadamente en su silla. Se pasó el pañuelo por el rostro sudoroso y jadeó hasta que pudo recuperar el aliento.   
  
"Otro día, otro paso bueno." pensó desmayadamente, congratulándose.  
  
Se quitó las botas y las medias y se estiró, mientras se dirigía a su balcón. Cruzó las cortinas azules y se apoyó en la baranda de piedra, inhalando profundamente el aire salino que se respiraba esa noche estrellada.  
  
Kyla rebuscó en su bolso y se sacó la pipa de brezo, que cargó con hierbas secas color marrón. Encendió ansiosamente una cerilla que tenía tras la oreja y quemó el tabaco. Alimentó el fuego con su aliento hasta que pudo darle una buena calada a la boquilla.  
  
El cuerpo se le relajó deliciosamente. Kyla sonrió como un gato al que mimaran con caricias y salmón luego de un buen comportamiento. El humo ondulaba cerca de su nariz y se perdía en el aire fresco que le agitaba los cabellos y la capa blanca.  
  
–La primera vez que te vi fumar en mis sueños, estabas igual de nerviosa. –pronunció esa voz suave que había extrañado tanto.  
  
–No debiste ver nada de eso. –le contestó Kyla tranquilamente, dándose la vuelta para encontrarse con la joven regente de Arendelle que la observaba desde dentro de la habitación.  
  
La sabia avanzó dos pasos para reunirse con ella bajo el umbral de las puertas exteriores que estaban abiertas de par en par. La regente arrugó la frente al ver que la morena hacia el amago de llevarse la pipa a la boca.  
  
–No lo hagas. –le pidió en un susurro.  
  
–Lo siento. –se disculpó Kyla, encogiéndose apenada. –Solo es tabaco común. –le explicó, mostrándole la cazoleta caliente. –Me ayuda a tranquilizarme.  
  
La joven rubia asintió, creyendo en sus palabras. Se aferró nerviosamente las manos, mientras estudiaba el semblante de la encorvada extranjera que había vuelto a perderse en los vapores de su mezcla de hierbas tostadas.  
  
–Te he visto padeciendo dolores de manera constante. –le dijo Elsa, reflexiva, arqueándole una ceja. – ¿es por eso que lo necesitas?   
  
Kyla expulsó una bocanada de humo y se quedó en silencio observando indiferentemente cómo esas volutas blancas se desbarataban entre ellas. Frunció el entrecejo al caer en cuenta de algo.  
  
–Lo siento mucho, Elsa. No sabes lo apenada que me siento por esto. –pronunció rápidamente, deshaciéndose de las cenizas y la pipa, que dejó en el alféizar.   
  
¿Te ocurrió algo que deba saber? –insistió la princesa, torciendo las cejas castañas, al estudiarle el cansado rostro. –Podría ayudarte.  
  
La sabía tomó a la regente por la mano enguantada y se la colocó en su propio pecho a la altura del corazón, mirándola cariñosamente.  
  
–Ya lo has hecho.   
  
Elsa le sonrió con ternura, Kyla le besó los nudillos por sobre la tela. Se abrazaron afectuosamente y se quedaron así por unos momentos, escuchándose en ese silencio confortable.   
Kyla podía percibir la preocupación de la joven noble que sostenía entre los brazos. Arrugó la frente, doliéndose por tener que ocultarle la verdad.  
  
–Elsa, estoy enferma. –le dijo seriamente entre el perfume de sus cabellos platinados. –La magia de mis ojos me causa mucha fatiga y dolor. No puedo evitarlo, así que tengo que apagarla de algún modo.  
  
Elsa se apartó ligeramente y la miró a los ojos como si con eso pudiera comprenderlo todo.   
  
–Fumando la hierba.  
  
–Si... Intenté prescindir de ella pero mi cuerpo comenzó a exigirla y cada vez en mayor cantidad. Tengo... Días buenos, cuando no la necesito, –comentó turbada. –pero en días malos ni siquiera puedo reconocerme. –añadió sombríamente. –No quería que tuvieras que verme así.  
  
–¿Hoy que día es para ti? –inquirió Elsa acariciándole los hombros. La trigueña ladeó la cabeza en su satisfacción por el toque.  
  
–Diría que uno en el que me siento bastante vulnerable. Mi cuerpo comienza a resistirse al engaño. No es agradable.    
  
–¿Te duele?  
  
–Aun es tolerable.   
  
–¿Cómo es?  
  
–Es…   
  
Kyla titubeó, guardó silencio. Elsa la animó con un movimiento de cabeza.  
  
–Puedes permitirte flaquear. –le dijo, haciéndole cuenco en la mejilla con la mano. –Yo no te juzgaré. No podría.  
  
La regente recargó la frente en el hombro de la morena, ocultándole el rostro de mirada brillante.  
  
–Yo ya pienso desde hace mucho que eres muy fuerte. –susurró con la voz quebrándosele por el sentimiento. –Quisiera poder serlo también.  
  
–Lo eres, Elsa. –le aseguró la sabia, frotándole la espalda. –Lo serás.  
  
Los brazos de la regente se deslizaron de los hombros de la trigueña y se enredaron en su cintura. Kyla se encogió en su sitio, pero Elsa la rodeó hasta aprisionarla contra su cuerpo. Lo hizo con cuidado, muy despacio, como si la sabia se tratara de un cervatillo indefenso que pudiera escapar ante el primer sobresalto. La morena se tensó por un momento, pero le tomó solo un instante relajarse entre el fresco aroma de la princesa de Arendelle, que le acariciaba los largos mechones azabaches.  
  
–Gracias –le susurró ella aliviadamente.  
  
–¿Por qué? –se extrañó la joven sureña torciendo las cejas.  
  
–Por estar aquí. –respondió la princesa palpando la solidez de la mujer entre sus brazos que no era una ilusión ni una sombra. –Por mostrarme un camino contigo. Por hacerme reír y bailar, rabiar, y soñar... –Se echó hacia atrás para mirarla a los ojos. –Kyla, quiero agradecértelo todo. Tu amistad, tu entrega, tu candor. Esta capacidad tuya de hacerme imaginar un futuro sin miedos mientras me haces temblar con tus misterios y tu estupidez. –ambas rieron al imaginarlo. Elsa la afianzó de la mano. –Todo esto que has hecho posible. –le dijo acariciando la trigueña piel con el pulgar descubierto. –Nunca pensé que algún día me podría permitir sentirme tan humana.  
  
La morena torció los labios en esa media sonrisa característica suya que a Elsa tanto le gustaba. Levantó la larga mano que se entretuvo en la tarea de acariciar el cabello casi albino que había sido su fascinación desde el primer instante que lo vio aquella lejana mañana de primavera hacía más de diez años atrás.  
  
–Si supieras todo por lo que yo tengo que agradecerte. –le dijo Kyla suavemente. –Diría que no existe tal deuda, su alteza.  
  
–Elsa. –la corrigió la princesa al observarla con gesto altivo y sugerente.  
  
Kyla sonrió y asintió con la mirada embelesada, saboreando el placer que le producía el sonido de aquel nombre emanado de sus labios. Sentía que jamás podría cansarse de pronunciarlo.  
  
–Elsa...  
  
–Te amo. –exhaló ella en un suspiro que dejó a Kyla petrificada y con el pecho retumbante.  
  
Fue tan natural decirlo que Elsa no se percató cuando las palabras salieron de su boca. No se asustó por hacerlo ni intentó enmendar la acción. La dejó ir, tal y como su corazón lo había planeado. Ojos cobaltos se enfrascaron en el brillo de los amatistas, esperando por la reacción de una elocuente sabia que por vez primera se había quedado sin palabras.  
  
–Dioses...  
  
–Te sorprende. –dijo la regente, enarcándole una ceja.  
  
–No esperaba que quisieras permanecer conmigo luego de saber todo esto.  
  
Elsa le sonrió cálidamente.  
  
– ¿Qué clase de persona sería si te abandonara justo ahora a sabiendas de que enfrentas una crisis? –Elsa se mordió el labio y se encogió incómodamente. –Sé que no reaccioné nada bien cuando me lo dijiste, pero sentí mucho miedo por ti. –le aseguró con la sinceridad brotándole en la mirada. –No quiero perderte de esa forma, Kyla. No quiero hacerlo nunca. He pensado estos días sobre el significado del amor verdadero y sé que cualquier cosa que conlleve, estará aquí contigo, a tu lado. Lo que sea que necesites para superar esto, lo haremos juntas. En lo bueno y lo malo.  
  
Kyla la miró intensamente, inclinando la cabeza al tiempo que Elsa le asentía y se ponía de puntas para alcanzarla.   
  
–Gracias. –le susurró la sabia entre los labios a la regente, quien le correspondió ávidamente ese primer beso que se sintió tan integro y cargado de un significado del que no tenían certeza, pero que era emocionante sopesar.  
  
Como la promesa que hacen dos enamorados ante el altar.  
  
Se besaron hasta que el vaho fue la norma de su aliento. La quietud de la noche se llenó de exhalaciones que bullían y luego se condensaban, evidenciando un deseo que ya no encontraba barreras para contenerse. Caminaron a ciegas, internándose en la ordenada pieza y confiando en la buena fortuna, fueron despojándose de las ropas entre cada suspiro arrebatado. Kyla se sacó la capa blanca que cayó a su espalda, mientras Elsa se separaba de su elegante saquillo oscuro. La morena le recorrió el cuello con los labios a la regente, que le acarició los flancos fuertes y torneados a esa extranjera que le iba desabotonando la prenda superior de seda. Largos dedos trigueños recorrieron hombros redondos y tersos, desnudándolos delicadamente, tomándose su tiempo para que la joven noble, que se estaba dejando llevar bajo su trato, experimentara el gusto de sentirse erizársele la piel y acelerársele el pulso sin las brusquedades de una pasión desenfrenada.   
  
Tenían toda la noche para descubrirla de a poco.   
  
La piel helada bullía por dentro cada que esas cálidas manos se imprimían en ella. Sonidos de satisfacción abandonaban los labios de la princesa, quién, con las mejillas sonrosadas respiraba irregularmente, sabiéndose en corsé y pantaloncillos interiores (una vez que la morena se hubo deshecho del pesado faldón, el fondo y el miriñaque).  
  
Kyla sonrió, recorriendo con las yemas los encajes ribeteados de las finas prendas y envolvió a la regente con su cuerpo, brindándole cobijo mientras iba aflojando los cinchos de la elástica faja, la cual muy pronto terminó en el suelo como todo lo demás. La sabia la admiró embriagadamente en su tímida desnudez.  
  
–Du bist wunderschön. –le susurró besándole la mejilla.  
  
Elsa torció los labios, comprendiendo perfectamente el significado de esas palabras, dichas con ese acento que tanto le gustaba.  
  
–Seguro eso se lo dices a todas. –resopló la princesa de manera resentida al esquivarle la mirada a la sabia.  
  
–Eres hermosa también cuando te pones celosa. –puntualizó Kyla susurrándoselo en la oreja.  
  
Pero la regente de Arendelle no podía estar más equivocada con su suposición. Esa delicada figura (que tanto se esforzaba en cubrir al encogerse en sí misma, acobardada por su adorable vergüenza de moralidad instruida). Era deslumbrante, como tallada en representación de alguna beldad antigua, usando frío mármol como materia primordial. Kyla sonreía ensimismada, como si apreciara una obra de arte, que por alguna buena acción del destino estuviera a su cuidado.  
  
–Déjame hacerlo a mí. –le susurró Elsa a la sabia, interrumpiéndole los pensamientos, justo cuando hacía el ademán de desatarse las cintas del corsé.  
  
La morena le asintió y aguardó mansamente, mientras su amada princesa iba destensándole los nudos como si se encontrara desenvolviendo un presente del cual conociera el contenido, pero aún así le emocionará descubrir. Separó las piezas del jubón, con lo que la prenda de abajo cayó por el peso del material con el que estaba hecho. Elsa frunció el entrecejo, Kyla nunca dejaba de usar esos pesados blusones, aunque tuviera que soportar pasar calor e incomodidades. La morena contuvo el aliento rígidamente cuando los delicados dedos de la pálida noble se entretuvieron en desabotonarla y sacarle la tela de las calzas blancas.  
  
Kyla se tensó pero permitió que la regente le deslizara el blusón, descubriéndole los hombros, el pecho y el resto de la trigueña piel que se erizó ante el helado roce de aquellos níveos dedos que se detuvieron inseguros al palpar el áspero borde de una cicatriz que se le extendía de forma transversal a la morena desde las costillas hasta el abdomen. Elsa torció las cejas. Señas similares marcaban a la sabia en los brazos y la espalda. No resultaban tan visibles, pero estaban ahí y podían sentirse. El corazón de la monarca se le oprimió en el pensamiento de que esas heridas, aunque ya cerradas, hubieran sido acaso por su causa. La regente se cuestionó a sí misma de pronto tratando de adivinar el origen de cada una de ellas. Kyla se estremeció ligeramente doliéndose de aquella exposición, sintiéndose tan vulnerable e imperfecta. Giró el rostro para no tener que encarar a Elsa aunque la pena que percibía en ella la quemara, mellándole el orgullo y una vanidad que no sabía que poseía.  
Elsa le acarició la mejilla y la hizo volverse con gentileza para que ambas se observaran los ojos brillantes por los deseos de sucumbir a sus propias lamentaciones.  
–No seas tonta... –le susurró la monarca posando los labios sobre los de la extranjera para deslizarlos luego a la marca más próxima que la sabia lucía en el hombro izquierdo y prodigar el mismo trato sobre ese trozo de piel. –No me importa, y a ti tampoco debería…  
  
Kyla apretó la mandíbula, conteniendo un sollozo; pero se aferró firmemente a la figura de la joven que le acariciaba las líneas rojizas de la espalda. Le besó el cuello a la regente de Arendelle, enterrando la nariz y los dedos entre hebras color platino y dorado. Los movimientos de ambas fueron instintivos y confortantes, titubeando entre trémulos suspiros hasta que los labios hallaron el camino que debían seguir para encontrarse. Los cuerpos fueron retrocediendo con cautela hasta encontrarse con la suavidad del lecho desocupado. Se dejaron llevar bajo las sábanas y se entrelazaron los miembros hasta amoldarse, como si se trataran ellas de las dos piezas de un todo.   
  
Probablemente era justo así como se sentían.  
  
Elsa disfrutaba la sensación de ese peso cálido y acanelado sobre su cuerpo, del roce de largos mechones de color azabache, de ese palpitar que parecía acompasar al suyo. Se sentía nerviosa y frágil en ese momento que estaba por entregarse, pero aquellos ojos amatistas que brillaban con emoción, la hacían confiar.  
  
La hacían creer.  
  
No sé de cómo describir   
desde el vacío que hay en mí,   
una voz... inspiración   
que me hace soñar.   
  
Los labios de la sabia recorrieron la piel de esa diosa de nieve y hielo que yacía tendida en su lecho y la acompañó con su cuerpo en aquel inconsciente vaivén que realizó al comenzar a disfrutar ese contacto. Humedeció esos pechos incólumes con cuidado y afecto, guardándose en la memoria los sonidos que lograba producir en la regente, hasta que los dedos que sintió hincándosele en los cabellos, fueron la señal que ella tomó para comenzar a devorarlos hambrientamente para marcarlos como suyos.  
  
La sangre le hirvió en las venas al imaginarlo. Nunca, en todas las posibilidades brillantes que se le presentaron ante los ojos violetas, figuró ese momento, que ya le parecía otro hildring maldito.   
  
Ella se había resignado a perder, pero Elsa se había quedado. Le estaba dando un motivo más para aferrarse a ese sentimiento que durante años fue ese faro de luz que le indicó el camino.  
  
Vuelvo a escuchar dentro de mí   
ese deseo de sentir,   
un amor que le de vida   
a mi palpitar.   
  
Kyla besó a su princesa en los labios, luego en la barbilla, en el cuello, el pecho… Fue deslizándose por toda su figura en forma descendente hasta llegarle al vientre, el cual se contraía y se distendía junto a ese armónico bamboleo de muslos y caderas ofuscados. Sus manos la habían acompañado en todo el trayecto, contorneándole los costados blancos. La aferró como si disfrutara cada segundo de aquello y poco a poco se dio a la tarea de sacarle esa última prenda interior.  
  
Elsa se agitó nerviosamente. Era delirante. Nunca se imaginó tener que mostrarse de esa forma ante nadie. Era plenamente consciente de la humedad que la delataría al primer toque y se sentía tan humillada por ello que apretó los párpados y los dientes cómo si con eso pudiera hacer desaparecer el miedo que le provocaba. Le resultaba tan íntimo y aterrador exponer su feminidad por vez primera, que las sabanas que aferraba con fuerza se cubrieron de una fina capa de escarcha cuando el último trozo de tela se le desprendió del tobillo.  
  
Kyla le acarició la mejilla y le sonrió al plantarle un tierno beso en los labios. Se quedaron un momento solo observándose. Ese brillo purpúreo de la morena, resplandecía como la promesa de no hacer nunca otra cosa más que adorarla. Elsa relajó el cuerpo y le asintió silenciosamente a la sabia, cuando se abrazó de su cuello y se perdió en el estremecimiento que le causaba ese aliento tostado en la garganta, y esos dedos trigueños que se anidaron entre sus piernas.   
  
Y sin palabras me calmas,   
me llevas ahí, a descubrir   
todo lo vivo dentro de mí   
  
La sabia fue entrando lentamente en ella, produciéndole con eso un torrente de indescriptibles sensaciones. En un momento dolor, otrora placer, de pronto un enorme vacío para pasar a una terrible sensación de plenitud. No tenía idea de si debía dar cabida a la alegría o al llanto, pero sí tenía la certeza de que aquello era algo que no había sentido antes y que por todos los dioses, no esperaba se terminara nunca. Se meció, acompañando los movimientos de la morena, entre exhalaciones y roces oscilantes, entre besos apasionados y uñas que se enterraban en la piel, entre el olvido de todas las restricciones impuestas y un desbordante espíritu de libertad que estaba gestándosele en las entrañas y que ya no podía contener.  
  
Estaba cambiando.   
  
Y lo único que esperaba, era que fuera para bien.  
  
Y en el silencio me amas   
y puedo vivir de tus suspiros   
que besan mi ser...   
vuelvo a nacer   
  
Elsa gimió el nombre de su sabia cuando cruzó aquel borde y los músculos se le tensaron bajo la piel, el hielo crujió, abriéndose paso por paredes y cristales, devorando toda superficie. La regente quedó tendida, jadeante, con el cabello hecho un desorden y la tez enrojecida. Miró con intensidad a la mujer que había sido responsable por ello y ya se agazapaba para reposar a su lado mientras recuperaba el aliento. Elsa se acurrucó contra ella y se dedicó a escuchar el martilleo incesante de su corazón. Manos trigueñas la aferraban y cabellos, tan oscuros como la noche, la guarecían.    
  
Oigo en tu pecho mi canción   
y entre tus brazos sé quién soy,   
soy tu amor...   
tu reflejo...   
tu pasión...   
  
Kyla la besó en la frente y le sonrió con satisfacción, distraída como estaba en contemplarla. La regente la besó en los labios antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, haciéndola soltar un gañido sorprendido cuando los helados dedos de Elsa se colaron dentro de las calzas que la morena se había dejado puestas.  
  
Aparentemente, aquello no había terminado.   
  
–Quiero hacerte sentir lo mismo. –le suspiró Elsa al montarla a horcajadas para, lentamente arrebatar a la sabia de aquella ultima indumentaria suya. –Enséñame...  
  
Kyla giró los ojos al sentir que toda su piel reaccionaba al tacto de Elsa. Tensó los miembros como si fuera capaz de percibir cada poro que la regente frotaba contra ella. La sabia tembló indefensamente. La había añorado demasiado tiempo como para poder hacer algo y defenderse de ese asalto.  
  
La afianzó de los posteriores y la acarició con codicia sopesando su petición.  
  
–N-no creo que te tome mucho. –le confesó apenadamente aunque su expresión fue retadora.  
  
La princesa le tanteó con los dedos el dorado medallón del cuello y miró a la sabía a los ojos. Le sonrió, como si recordara que Kyla le pertenecía solo a ella.  
  
Manos académicas condujeron a las reales. Susurros oportunos fueron la guía en la oscuridad. Muy pronto se convirtieron en suspiros anhelantes al ser la mejor nota el impulso de aquella aplicada aprendiz.  
  
Kyla cerró los ojos desmayadamente. Era como estar siendo tocada por primera vez, la sabia se estremecía por el tacto de la princesa, que le acariciaba los antebrazos y los hombros rígidos entre los embistes de sus cuerpos. Kyla sintió vértigo cuando los helados dedos de la mágica regente le recorrieron la espalda y le delinearon los pechos, erizándole la piel.    
  
Como tanto había soñado que lo haría.  
  
Elsa lo sabía. De algún modo, para la princesa de Arendelle, todo aquello era como una especie de deja vu. Elsa era capaz de ver en los ojos de Kyla lo que debía hacer para reducirla a una indefensa suspirante (como la sabia lo había hecho experimentadamente con ella), y sólo tomó un poco de valor de su parte para aventurarse y conseguirlo. Su mirada cobalto de pronto lo veía todo, como si eso se tratara de algo que ya hubiera pasado y ella se encontrara afuera, observándolo como una espectadora. Aquello ya le había ocurrido antes cuando estaba cerca de Kyla y la sabia tenía la guardia baja. No le cabía la menor duda de que eso era mágico, pero pensaba aprovecharlo. De ese modo, Elsa fue siguiendo el camino marcado en la piel trigueña, hasta que mordiéndole el cuello, logró arrancarle a la sabía de los labios un gemido que le supo a triunfo.   
  
Elsa le atrapó los labios, inspeccionando el interior de su boca. Quería descontrolarla y llevarla más allá, escucharla gemir su nombre y apagarle todo pensamiento racional. Llevó sus dedos a sumergirse en aquella humedad expectante y dejó que los deseos de ambas se cumplieran.   
  
Y en esta paz de tu calor   
vuelve a cantar mi corazón, ohhhh,   
tus besos tan dulces me hacen llorar.   
  
Elsa limpió con el pulgar la mejilla de la sabia que suspiraba bajo su cuerpo y le besó la ruborizada piel. No comprendió el motivo de esas lágrimas que se abrían paso silenciosamente por aquel campo trigueño y no sintió correcto preguntarlo. De alguna forma era consciente que Kyla había pasado gran parte de su vida sola, a pesar de haber sido tan libre como su nombre. Tan parecidas eran aunque sus sufrimientos fueran distintos. En ese momento, Elsa deseaba fervientemente poder servirle de soporte. Demostrarle que estaba ahí para ella.   
  
Que la amaba tanto como para recoger los trozos de ese espíritu que yacía hecho añicos para intentar volverlo algo completo.  
  
Informarle que esos días solitarios se habían terminado.  
  
La rodeó con los brazos, transmitiéndole toda su comprensión en ese lenguaje mudo que estaban aprendiendo a desarrollar.  
  
Y sin palabras me calmas,   
me llevas ahí, a descubrir   
todo lo vivo dentro de mí   
  
La morena la aferró y le asintió a la regente, temblando ligeramente en toda su vulnerabilidad.   
  
Por supuesto que lo sabía.  
  
Y en el silencio me amas   
y puedo vivir de tus suspiros   
que besan mi ser...   
vuelvo a nacer.  
  
–Ich liebe dich. –le susurró la sabia en los labios.  
  
–Lo sé. –le respondió la princesa, con la certeza de verdaderamente sentir esas palabras.  
  
…  
  
Elsa se sintió ser otra cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente. Todo de alguna forma lo percibía de manera diferente, a pesar de que el aire y el sol fueran los mismos que siempre hubiesen entrado en el castillo.  
No recordaba haber descansado una noche como esa, sin pensar en otra cosa más que en la infinita paz que sentía de encontrarse entre los brazos de la persona que verdaderamente amaba.  
Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba la sabia en Arendelle, Elsa tuvo la dicha de encontrar a Kyla a su lado.  
La regente se sonrió admirándola con los ojos llenos de candor.   
Kyla dormía plácidamente apoyada en su costado. La melena azabache le caía revuelta sobre el rostro y se desperdigaba en el colchón cubriendo en el proceso, y solo por fragmentos, la desnudez de ese tonificado cuerpo trigueño que había sido suyo la noche anterior, de la misma forma que esa apasionada extranjera se hiciera a la conquista de sus costas virginales. La monarca sintió curvarse las comisuras de sus labios al rememorarlo, al tiempo que en el vientre le cosquilleaban los efectos de aquella satisfacción recién descubierta y lograda.  
No tenía idea de lo bien que podía sentirse. No le extrañaba ahora pensar que aquello desatara pasiones, crímenes y guerras. Podía justificarlo totalmente.   
Podría repetir esa noche por el resto de su vida.  
Elsa canturreó y estiró los miembros, disfrutando la dolorosa tensión que percibió en ellos. Se enderezó y deambuló por aquella habitación, repasando los eventos de algunas horas atrás. Levantó del piso la capa blanca que se colocó sobre los hombros. Cerró los ojos y aspiró. El olor a canela y tabaco le impregnó las fosas nasales, sacándole una sonrisa.  
–Alteza, es usted una fetichista.  
Elsa giró los ojos y se volteó para encontrarse con la risueña morena que la observaba, sentada al borde de la cama. Le extendió los brazos para recibirla. La regente caminó obediente. Kyla la rodeó por la cintura y le besó el vientre.  
–Buen día, Mein Schatz. –le dijo en un suspiro relajado.  
Elsa le acarició los mechones negros y la fuerte espalda.  
–Buenos días, amor mío. –le soltó en correspondencia.  
La sabia levantó la vista y la miró con intensidad. Como si nunca hubiera estado tan segura de hacer algo como en ese momento.  
–Te amo, Elsa. –le dijo con esos ojos violetas brillantes. –Lo hago tanto, que quiero bajar las defensas contigo. Quiero que conozcas lo que no le he permitido a nadie  
–Y yo quiero que lo hagas. –razonó la joven noble sintiendo que le palpitaba en el pecho la emoción que eso significaba.  
Kyla se mordió el labio y dudó por un instante, pero le asintió, aferrándose la cadena de oro, mientras Elsa se sentaba a su lado y la estudiaba, confusa. La morena tomó aire de manera profunda antes de hablar.  
–Toma mis manos y no las sueltes por nada, –le dijo mientras una tenue luz se materializaba en las puntas de aquellos dedos trigueños. Elsa se sobresaltó, pero no aflojó su agarre. Levantó la vista como si le pidiera una respuesta por eso, Kyla no se la proporcionó. –mírame a los ojos todo el tiempo, –le dijo en su lugar cuando ese brillo blanquecino las rodeó por completo. –pero sobre todo…  
No tengas miedo.  
Elsa contuvo el aliento cuando la luz las devoró y todo lo que sus ojos cobaltos pudieron presenciar se tornó color blanco.  
  



	13. La völva y la seidhr

**NOTA DE AUTOR** : _Una disculpa por la demora. Este capítulo fue difícil de desarrollar pese a que no me tomó mucho estructurarlo. El trabajo y los deseos de dormir hicieron lo suyo esta ocasión (No mentiré y he de confesar que también estuve jugando mucho al Tomb Raider...) Noticia aparte, he cumplido un año más de vida en Mayo, pero eso no me ha vuelto para nada más madura. (cosa de la que, como era de esperarse, no me arrepiento)_

_Les recuerdo que estamos entrando a una fase más complicada de la historia, con detalles sobre mitología y demás que requerirá que se recuerden cosas de capítulos anteriores, si llegan a perderse o desarrollan teorías interesantes, saben que pueden expresarse en los reviews. ¡Me encantaría leerlos!_

_Frozen y demás personajes pertenecen a Disney. Esta es una obra de ficción y no es una historia apta para niños._

...

 **Un corazón helado  
** por Berelince  
**13** La völva y la seidhr

...

 

Cuando Elsa fue capaz de entornar la mirada tuvo que contener el aliento. Apretó con fuerza los dedos trigueños que sostenía contra su pecho. Kyla la observaba impasible, con sus atavíos escarlatas inmaculados y la capa roja que se agitaba junto con su morena melena, presas de ráfagas polares que le arremetían el cuerpo con implacable constancia. Si acaso aquello le causaba algún malestar, Kyla nunca lo expresó. Elsa se observó sus propias prendas de color azul (tan parecidas a las que alguna vez portara su propia madre) y frunció el entrecejo, sabiéndose desnuda con anterioridad, envuelta solamente con una vieja capa blanca acanelada.

 

Habían abandonado los aposentos de la sabia, eso resultaba evidente con tan solo echar un vistazo al paisaje que se pintaba alrededor.

 

La nieve le devoraba los tobillos a Elsa y el viento arremolinaba la escarcha que se le anidaba en el cabello platinado y las largas pestañas. Como había esperado, ese embiste helado no la perturbó, aunque sí la llenó de extrañeza. Un solitario silbido reverberó en esa cima inclemente, como si le reclamara a esas extrañas la profanación de su prístino suelo. La regente entorno la mirada cobalto y arrugó la frente, reconociendo aquella geografía.

 

–Esta es la Montaña del Norte. –jadeó la princesa al estudiar el fiordo que circundaba ese pico nevado en la lejanía. – ¿Cómo es posible que estemos aquí?

 

Kyla se mantuvo observando a la distancia, como si se encontrara apreciando algo que para Elsa fuera imposible de descifrar. La miró intensamente antes de atreverse a responderle.

 

–Porque yo lo hice. –le soltó con voz rasposa.

 

Elsa torció las cejas, buscó en esa angustiada mirada amatista la manera de encontrarle sentido a aquello. Se observó las manos transparentes y el brillo etéreo de la piel de la morena que le resultaba tan familiar ahora que lo razonaba de mejor forma.

 

– ¿Qué es lo que somos? –le soltó, intentando tomar un puñado de nieve entre las manos, pero sin conseguirlo.

 

–Creí que había quedado muy claro que somos pareja ahora. –le contestó la sabia, encogiéndose de hombros al sonreírle con candidez sabiendo que la pregunta de la regente había sido una diferente.

 

Elsa frunció los labios e hizo lo posible por ignorar las repercusiones de eso. (Esperando que no se le notara mucho el color en las mejillas) Tendrían que hablarlo más adelante, por supuesto; pero en ese instante eran otras dudas las que esperaba le fueran aclaradas.

 

– ¿Realmente estamos aquí? –inquirió Elsa, desconcertadamente.

 

–Lo estamos. –corroboró Kyla cruzándose de brazos, se ensortijó un mechón del cabello entre los dedos en lo que parecía sopesar las palabras que usaría. –Nuestros cuerpos están justo donde los dejamos, pero una parte de nuestra conciencia ha llegado hasta este sitio. –se puso a gesticular con las manos en un intento por explicarse mejor. –En lecturas antiguas y de oriente hay registros de personas que fueron capaces de abandonar su forma física mientras meditaban o dormían, con el fin de alcanzar un estado que bautizaron como trance. Lo llevaban a cabo con el fin de contactarse con el mundo espiritual. Era una forma de acercarse más a los dioses. –Kyla frunció el entrecejo encogiéndose de hombros. –Debido a la magia imbuida en mis ojos, he podido hacer este tipo de viajes desde muy joven, aunque me tomó mucho tiempo dominarlo de esta forma. –le dijo a Elsa, mostrándole los dedos relucientes. –Nada puede lastimarte aquí mientras conservemos esta forma. –le aseguró al notarle el gesto aprehensivo. –Yo cuidaré de ti.

 

Elsa se sonrió ligeramente ante el gesto protector de la morena, recorrió con la vista su brillante y sólida silueta de valkiria.

 

No le cabía duda que Kyla podría guardarla bien.

 

De pronto Elsa pareció comprender de mejor forma las palabras que la sabia le había dedicado y arqueó las cejas.

 

–Estamos en el mundo de los espíritus... –pronunció la princesa en una sorprendida exhalación.

 

La sabia le asintió. Elsa guardó silencio.

 

Estaban paradas en un mundo de ilusiones, charlando y razonando tranquilamente mientras sus cuerpos yacían adormecidos en otra parte. Eso era más que simplemente ver la verdad en el corazón de las personas, y por algún motivo sintió un extraño escalofrío subiéndole por la espalda y alojándosele en la nuca cuando imaginó los alcances de esa extraña magia.

 

No supo interpretar el gesto de Kyla cuando la miró con esos ojos purpúreos vacilantes.

 

Elsa se abrazó los costados. Era tan parecido a lo que había leído sobre los sueños mágicos de las wicces, que sintió que la piel se le erizaba bajo la ropa. No creía que aquello fuera posible, pero tampoco tenía idea hasta hace algunos meses que alguien como Kyla pudiera existir fuera de algún mito, aun a sabiendas que ella misma era un ser semejante, y extraños poderes se le arremolinaran en el interior.

 

–Tú eres... Una völva de verdad. –susurró Elsa, escudriñándole las facciones.

 

Kyla exhaló, con las comisuras de los labios tensas cuando se encogió de hombros para responderle.

 

–Tanto como tú podrías ser una seidhr.

 

Elsa separó los labios, pero los juntó nuevamente sin una contestación inteligente para darle.

 

Ellas eran tan semejantes, pero aun así Elsa no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el temor que le produjo ese efecto desconocido en el pecho retumbante.

 

Fue una extraña contradicción que la hizo sentir hipócrita por un momento, pero nunca le había sido fácil aceptar su propio poder, habiéndolo considerando una maldición la mayor parte de su vida, no le resultaba fácil aceptar que la magia tuviera connotaciones positivas, para Elsa resultaba algo atemorizante e incontrolable que sólo traía desgracias. (Aun lo creía de esa forma) De haber sido capaz en el pasado, habría hecho lo posible por extirparla de su ser como alguna especie de imperfección cutánea y precisamente debían ser esas emociones las que habían empujado a Kyla a ocultarle su propia naturaleza sobrenatural. Elsa se acarició las manos nerviosamente. Ella era una hechicera que manipulaba el hielo y de todos modos le parecía increíble presenciar de lo que era capaz esa indescifrable morena de ropas rojas que ya se doblaba inseguramente en sí misma como si se encontrara arrepintiéndose de aquel despliegue. La regente de Arendelle se mordió el labio en su vergüenza. Había esperado que Kyla se abriera con ella y no podía ahuyentarla tan pronto mostrándose recelosa solo porque las brujas videntes hubiesen sido escasas y temidas en el pasado.

 

Debía controlarse y concederle la oportunidad de conocer mejor esa habilidad.

 

Después de todo, aquél era un don de Freyja y eso no podía ser tan malo.

 

Elsa respiró profundo, alzó la vista para vislumbrar revoloteando por los alrededores, las sombras luminosas de pequeñas creaturas aladas (que reconoció como los _vættir_ de los que había leído en las leyendas populares) aquellas hadas de los vientos flotaban por el aire y parecían ignorarlas. Elsa miró a Kyla con la boca abierta como si esperara una confirmación a una pregunta muda mientras la extranjera le asentía con la cabeza. Elsa quiso dar un paso hacia adelante para observarlos mejor, pero se frenó en seco y se aferró a la sabia, que la sujetó de los hombros. Las nubes que las rodeaban en esa cumbre se agitaron con un estruendo cuando fueron rasgadas por el batir de las alas de un feroz dragón de escamas negras que rugió y levantó el vuelo sin inmutarse por la presencia de esas extrañas que lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que desapareció en el horizonte. Elsa se cubrió la boca con la mano. Un Arendelle inhóspito y salvaje se apreciaba en la lejanía, no había poblado ni castillo, por lo que la princesa dedujo que debían estar paradas al menos a cientos de años de distancia de la fundación de su propio reino. Kyla le asintió, confirmándole la fecha. Elsa podría asegurar que la cabeza le zumbaba y las rodillas se le doblaban al quedarse sin fuerzas para soportarla.

 

Acababan de viajar cientos de kilómetros, a través del tiempo, a otro mundo, en tan solo un instante.

 

¿Cómo infiernos era posible eso?

 

Elsa se pasó los dedos por el cabello y bufó consternada. El aire se le agolpó en el pecho y los pensamientos se le dispararon con ideas que exploraron cientas de posibilidades. Se sentía dentro de uno de los libros de cuentos que leía de niña, y por un segundo, no supo qué pensar.

 

La mano extendida frente a ella la distrajo de sus deliberaciones. Kyla aguardaba que estuviera dispuesta a ver lo que fuera que quisiera mostrarle a continuación.

 

La princesa la tomó sin titubear pese a sus dilaciones y la sabia le sonrió por respuesta.

 

Elsa se sintió flotar mientras que las imágenes a su alrededor se convertían en motas de colores y estas, a su vez, en un camino, luminoso e imponente que se extendía por todo el cielo. Kyla la halaba con gentileza, aparentemente acostumbrada a esa falta de gravedad, avanzaron por el aire hasta que los pies de ambas tocaron la firmeza de ese puente multicolor (que la regente juraría no era otro más que el bifrost) y jadeó conteniendo el nerviosismo de comprobarlo. Anduvieron por ese sendero suspendido sin tener idea de a donde las llevaría, (al menos así era para la regente de Arendelle) Elsa siguiendo siempre a la morena que la sujetaba con fuerza de los delicados dedos.

 

Era atemorizante, pero de igual forma le llenaba a Elsa el corazón de una emoción indescriptible, como si fuera ese mundo el lugar al que ambas pertenecieran en realidad. No supo cómo esa idea se le estaba gestando, pero no pudo detenerla una vez que cobró más sentido en su cabeza. Era casi lógico. ¿Eso era lo que Kyla quería mostrarle? ¿Que su amor y su naturaleza tenían un lugar propio y adecuado? Uno donde no existían reglas, cortes, ni formalismos o condiciones para vivir en libertad, porque, siendo realistas, ¿Quién en aquél espacio podría cuestionarles nada?

 

Kyla se giró y la miró alegremente por sobre el hombro.

 

–Es una idea interesante. –le concedió la sabia. –Es diferente la vida fuera de Midgard, pero no quiere decir que sea más sencilla.

 

Elsa arqueó la ceja, haciendo que Kyla se encogiera y retornara a lo suyo. Era consiente que no era del agrado de la princesa que le espiaran el pensamiento.

 

Justo cuando habría podido tener lugar una discusión al respecto, apareció de entre la densa neblina, una playa de arena blanca ante sus ojos, rocas enormes y oscuras rompían el embiste de las olas produciendo un estruendoso sonido del que Elsa no se percató segundos antes. La espuma marina cubría la costa en su acompasado vaivén. Kyla se recargó en uno de los pedruscos y se cruzó de brazos mirando los alrededores como si se encontrara esperando que sucediera algo. Elsa la imitó aunque no estaba muy segura de lo que buscaba.

 

– ¿Qué ocurre? –le soltó con curiosidad a la morena.

 

Kyla sonrió ampliamente al extender el brazo para señalar el interior de la playa.

Un irbis avanzaba silenciosamente a su encuentro. Elsa recordaba la promesa de Kyla y confiaba en que no sufriría daño de criatura alguna de ese mundo, pero de todas formas le impactó ver a ese animal desde tan cerca, su piel estaba recubierta de motas negras que tapizaban un pelaje blanquecino y esponjoso, zarpas descomunales le brindaban un aspecto peligroso que sin duda ocultaban filosas y mortíferas garras, una larga cola se balanceaba con lentitud siguiendo su andar, los ojos de un color azul intenso se dilataron respondiendo a algún tipo de estímulo que acrecentó el nerviosismo de la pálida regente. Kyla la rodeó por los hombros para tranquilizarla; aquella pantera albina se sentó y permaneció en calma solamente observándolas, estando más cerca era más fácil apreciar que el animal era brillante y translucido al igual que las jóvenes que lo miraban de arriba a abajo con reverencia.

 

–¿Eso es?... –balbuceó Elsa con las manos hechas un nudo sobre el pecho.

 

–Es un _Fylgja._ –le explicó Kyla tranquilamente. –Es la representación animal de tú espíritu. –torció los labios como si el hecho le resultara muy entretenido. –En realidad no me sorprende que sea un Leopardo de las Nieves. Va bien contigo.

 

– ¿Es el mío? –jadeó Elsa en su incredulidad. Titubeó un poco cuando Kyla le indicó con un movimiento que se acercara a la bestia para tocarla, pero al final se atrevió a acortar la distancia y pasar los dedos por el pelaje blanco y suave del cuello de aquel elegante felino que recibió con gusto su tacto.

 

–El leopardo de las nieves es el símbolo del poder que hay en el silencio. –le dijo la sabia al colocarse a su lado. Extendió con lentitud la mano trigueña que el irbis frotó con la frente, emitiendo un suave sonido parecido a un ronroneo. Elsa le arqueó las cejas sin comprenderlo bien. La morena sonrió. –Quiere decir que debes aprender a escuchar y analizar lo que ocurre a tu alrededor porque tu espíritu animal siempre te ayudará a tomar las mejores oportunidades. –Miró al felino afectuosamente. –Es muy raro y misterioso. No se sabe mucho de él porque vive en montañas inhóspitas y no ruge, ¿lo sabías? Por eso es un guardián silencioso, aunque eso no quiere decir que no sea feroz. Representan a personas que serán líderes poderosos destinados a la grandeza –añadió, rascándole tras las orejas.

 

Elsa lo sopesó, ensimismada. Era tan hermoso, con esos ojos azules cristalinos y esa piel moteada tan sedosa, que Elsa no pudo dejar de apreciarlo, su andar era enérgico y seductor, uno que no le parecía para nada semejante al suyo y eso de alguna forma le resultó muy atrayente. El animal la contemplaba y la rodeaba como si ella también le resultara fascinante a la vista.

 

–Creo que se agradan mutuamente. –exclamó Kyla de manera divertida. –Muy curioso para alguien que ha vivido tanto tiempo en conflicto, ¿No te parece?

La regente arqueó las cejas procesando lo que la sabia dedujo de aquel evento. Era cierto, algo había sucedido con ella últimamente, el hielo ya no era tan terrible y difícil de controlar, había aprendido a percibir y atesorar el calor humano, había comenzado a aceptar que su magia era parte de lo que la definía y que podía ser libre y amar pese a ello. Todo había sido gracias a Kyla. Elsa se mordió el labio preguntándose qué tipo de cosas podría revelarle la figura animal de la morena si es que lograba verla.

 

– ¿En dónde está el tuyo? –soltó Elsa buscando con la vista por los alrededores. – ¿Qué forma tiene tu fylgja? –añadió con curiosidad.

 

Kyla hizo el ademán de mirar a la lejanía y se encogió de hombros.

–Debe de andar vagando por ahí. –señaló de manera indistinta. –Ese bicho hace lo que quiere, igual que yo.

 

–Seguramente es alguna creatura que come todo el tiempo. –se mofó la princesa

 

–Me brindaría la excusa perfecta para justificar mi glotonería. –se sonrió la extranjera.

 

Las dos muchachas se rieron entre ellas por el comentario y entonces el irbis descendió de la piedra en la que había estado posado. Lo hizo con gracia y solemnidad, le dedicó una mirada significativa a Elsa y caminó lentamente hacia la orilla en donde el agua del mar se absorbía en la arena. El animal extendió una de sus patas, introduciéndola en el líquido, que se agitó y se partió, revelando un camino que se adentraba hasta el fondo del océano. El felino meneó la cola y comenzó a bajar ágilmente por las rocas hasta que tocó tierra, se giró levemente para observar a la regente y se quedó quieto en su sitio, aguardando.

 

–Creo que está esperando que lo sigas. –le dijo la morena. Empujándola suavemente con el hombro.

 

Elsa se estremeció con rigidez, miró a la sabia con una mezcla de estupefacción y pánico.

 

– ¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo voy a meterme ahí?

 

Kyla soltó una carcajada y tomó a la regente de las temblorosas manos.

 

–Te lo dije, nada va a pasarte aquí. –le dijo sosteniéndola con firmeza, le dio un beso en los labios antes de soltarla de su agarre.

 

– ¿No vas a acompañarme? –le soltó ofendida, todavía llena de dudas.

 

Kyla meneó la cabeza, se ensortijó un mechón de pelo entre los dedos mientras le esquivaba la mirada.

 

–Yo no puedo entrar ahí, Elsa, lo siento. –se encogió incómodamente aunque le sonrió casi de inmediato. Le dejó una moneda de oro sobre la palma y le cerró los dedos como si se tratara de algo importante. –Entrégales mis saludos.

 

Elsa arrugó la frente, pero no quiso darle más largas al asunto, sorprendentemente el descenso le resultó más sencillo de lo que había pensado; caminó detrás del leopardo albino y de cierta forma anticipó que el agua les caería sobre las cabezas como comenzaba a suceder mientras avanzaban por la arena húmeda, pero ni una sola gota los tocó, como si el líquido mismo formara una cúpula alrededor del brillo de sus cuerpos que les brindara aire y los mantuviera secos; realmente lo que Kyla hubiera hecho para llevarla a ese sitio, la protegía de alguna forma.

 

Elsa miró por sobre su hombro para notar a través de la cortina de agua cómo una figura oscura se posaba en el hombro de la sabia y le golpeteaba el cuello con el afán de sacarle una caricia a esos largos dedos trigueños, que al final envolvieron suavemente a la creatura, el animal se agitó y emitió un sonido que le resultó inconfundible a la monarca aún con la distorsión de encontrarse bajo el mar.

 

Elsa inhaló alegremente al caer en cuenta de la identidad de aquel (aparentemente tímido) fylgja.

 

–Es un cuervo. –dedujo ella de manera satisfecha.

 

Tenía sentido, se pensó la princesa sonriendo para sus adentros. El cuervo era tan libre y desgarbado como aquella morena que tenía la misma afinidad de esas aves por coleccionar cacharros brillantes, y siempre habían representado el movimiento y la magia de los sueños proféticos.

 

El irbis frotó su cuerpo contra el costado de la regente y la muchacha se sonrió, palmeó agradablemente el lomo del gran felino y alzó la vista, una enorme puerta de coral sellaba la entrada de un arrecife de proporciones palaciales, ornamentos con la forma de las olas del mar, el viento y la luna decoraban la superficie en un texto rúnico que contaba la historia de los hermanos Æsir que gobernaban los océanos del mundo.

 

Elsa miró los despojos que decoraban los muros oscuros cubiertos de algas y anémonas bamboleantes. Había un cementerio de barcos enterrados en la tierra por todo alrededor. Galeones, balsas y naves mercantes de todo tipo y época imaginable, ningún vehículo que flotara parecía seguro en esa colección de lúgubres trofeos.

 

La puerta se abrió y tres hermosas doncellas de piel y ropajes tan blancos como el nácar y cabelleras rubias ondulantes la recibieron con expresiones de suma curiosidad. No estaban muy seguras de si debían empuñar contra ella los tridentes plateados que sostenían en las manos. Parecían estar lidiando con una situación poco común. Elsa echó en cuenta la moneda que llevaba en la mano y se la mostró a esas porteras, la mayor de ellas la tomó, la estudió con cuidado, guardándola luego en un saquillo que le colgaba del cinturón y entonces le sonrió, le hizo una señal a las otras para que la condujeran al interior de ese castillo submarino. La regente resopló con alivio. La puerta se cerró a su espalda. Elsa y su irbis caminaron siempre juntos detrás de esas mujeres sobrenaturales. Esas ondinas sonreían todo el tiempo y le dedicaban palabras corteses de bienvenida mientras la hacían pasar por extensos salones recubiertos de oro y coral. Le ofrecieron manjares marinos y le llenaron una copa de hidromiel de una de las tantas fuentes que se derramaban como si no pudiesen terminarse nunca. Cuando la dejaron sola en medio de un gran salón suntuoso y abarrotado, Elsa se sintió confusa, recorrió el lugar con la vista sin estar muy segura de lo que debía hacer; pero para esas alturas todo había comenzado a cobrar un mayor sentido para ella.

 

Había mucha concurrencia. Hombres, mujeres, jóvenes, ancianos, niños, hermanos, enamorados, familias enteras, compañeros de batalla y de labores, nobles y mendigos; no parecía existir algún derecho de admision en aquel sitio en donde convivían tan de buena gana. Todos eran felices, se les veía ensimismados en sus propios asuntos, ya fuera en animadas pláticas, como en alegres bailes de bellas melodías, brindando por tiempos que fueron muy buenos, o deleitando el paladar en un suntuoso festín. Gozando de las atenciones de su incomprensible anfitrión.

 

Formaban parte de una celebración que duraría por toda la eternidad.

 

La regente sintió que el corazón se le saltaba un latido y en el estómago se le hacía un nudo.

 

Porque aquél era el mundo de la gente que había muerto en altamar.

 

El leopardo de las nieves emprendió el trote, abriéndose paso por entre la multitud. Elsa lo siguió apuradamente chocando torpemente con hombros extraños al tiempo que ofrecía disculpas balbuceantes, lo único que pensaba en ese momento era que ya habiéndose separado de Kyla no podía darse el lujo de hacer lo mismo con su fylgja en ese lugar. Siguió con la vista la larga cola peluda de ese escurridizo felino al tiempo que se alzaba las enaguas para darle caza.

 

El irbis se detuvo cuando la regente se paró en seco, Elsa se llevó las manos temblorosas a los labios y contuvo el aliento aunque se sentía falta de aire, tenía los ojos tan abiertos que comenzaron a escocerle cuando las lágrimas le humedecieron la mirada.

 

–Es increíble lo mucho que te pareces a tu madre. –susurró el Rey de Arendelle con expresión sobrecogida.

 

– ¡Dios!

 

Elsa avanzó sin pensarlo dos veces hasta que su padre, tan joven y gallardo como lo recordaba, la envolvió en el mismo abrazo cálido que siempre logró confortarla de niña. Ese calor que últimamente encontraba en los brazos de cierta mágica sabia. No pudo evitar sonreír al sopesarlo.

 

Agdar le acarició el cabello platinado (aún bastante sorprendido por el emotivo gesto de la muchacha que recordaba tan nerviosa y retraída) pero le sonrió con candidez.

 

–Por un momento creí equivocarme. –admitió el Rey, arqueando las cejas. –Pero estás radiante, hija. –añadió con admiración paterna, al estudiarle los luminosos ojos azules y la amplia sonrisa. –Me alegra tanto... –torció las cejas al estudiarla fijamente. – ¡Oh, Elsa! ¿No será que has muerto en el océano, verdad? –el hombre suspiró cuando su hija negó repetidamente con la cabeza (enmudecida como se sentía todavía en su felicidad). – ¡Tengo que llevarte con tu madre! –le dijo al tomarla de la mano para guiarla entre aquel gentío. –No se lo va a creer. –soltó por sobre su hombro. – ¡Idun!, ¡Idun! –exclamaba agitando en alto el brazo. – ¡Mira, es nuestra pequeña!

 

La Reina despegó la vista de un orbe brillante en el que había estado puesta su atención y contuvo un grito de emoción al verlos a ambos acercarse.

 

– ¡Santo cielo, Elsa! –chilló al abrazarla con nerviosa estupefacción. – ¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí?

 

–Fue Kyla. –le respondió Elsa abrumada, mientras recibía un montón de atenciones maternas. –Ella lo hizo, también tiene magia, como yo. –añadió insegura. –Es una völva y –

 

–Lo sabemos. –la interrumpieron al unísono. Elsa parpadeó en su sorpresa.

 

–La vimos esa noche. –explicó Idun, al encogerse de hombros y emitir un nostálgico suspiro. –Ella era tan brillante y fantasmal como tú cuando las olas nos devoraron por completo. Fue ahí que lo comprendimos.

 

Elsa pasó saliva pese al nudo que sentía en la garganta.

 

– ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

 

–La diosa Ran escogió hundir nuestra embarcación. –explicó el Rey enarcándole las cejas, como si de nuevo estuvieran en su despacho repasando alguna lección importante. –Lanzó sus redes y nos jaló hasta aquí abajo para hacerle compañía. Cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya nos encontrábamos en este sitio.

 

Elsa alzó la vista para mirar la bóveda submarina en donde flotaban burbujas luminiscentes que contribuían a crear ese efecto verdoso que se percibía en la ambientación.

 

– ¿Qué tuvo que ver Kyla en eso? –soltó Elsa con extrañeza.

 

–Ella le insistió a Ran que había cometido un terrible error. –contestó el Rey frunciendo el entrecejo, mientras Elsa contenía el aliento. –Hablaron mucho tiempo en el idioma de los dioses, se confrontaron bastante. Le admito que debió ser muy elocuente para salir viva de eso. (Pero como si eso no hubiese resultado lo suficientemente desafiante), Intentó por todos los medios _persuadirla_ , claro que Ran no estaba interesada en tratar con ella por un par de vidas mortales. La hizo batirse en duelo con una de las _olas_ para satisfacer su diversión, pero a final de cuentas Ran fue terminante con su decisión.

 

–El destino no puede cambiarse. –intervino la Reina, tocando levemente el hombro de su hija.

 

Elsa se apretó los blanquecinos dedos, pero asintió en conformidad.

 

–Hizo enfadar mucho a la diosa del mar cuando intentó hacerla cambiar de parecer. –continió su padre como si el hecho hubiese sido una necedad incomprensible. –Ella amenazó con llevársela también apenas se acercara al agua salada. Ran es muy caprichosa y feroz cuando se le desafía. –explicó el Rey.

 

Elsa contuvo el aliento y recordó cómo la sabia parecía siempre encontrarse observando el mar, como si le fascinara, frunció el entrecejo al pensar en aquella ocasión en la que Kyla estuvo por perecer bajo las ruinas de Mykenai, en lo rápido que había entrado el agua por esos corredores subterráneos y en lo fuerte que le azotó el cuerpo a la morena contra la rocas; Kyla aún conservaba las marcas rojizas en las palmas como recordatorio de aquél escarmiento divino. No le extrañaba ahora a Elsa que la sabia no hubiera podido bajar ahí y acompañarla.

 

No quería pensar en lo injusto que le resultaba. Ser un grano de arena insignificante para estas deidades que podían disponer de ellos cuando les viniera en gana; prefería la idea de dudar de la existencia de un sólo dios temperamental que confirmar que su religión pagana resultaba extrañamente ser cierta, eso representaba una interesante ironía para la imposición del cristianismo en el continente, o lo habría sido de haberle interesado más el tema.

 

Elsa miró a sus padres y recordó el último día que los vio con vida en Arendelle, amables y tranquilizadores, asegurándole que sólo se ausentarían por un par de semanas. Habían pasado dos años desde entonces y aún se reprochaba no haberse despedido de forma memorable o conectarse con ellos del todo durante la década antes de eso, siempre lamentaría haber permitido que el miedo a perderlos sobrepasara al amor y agradecimiento que sentía por tenerlos. Elsa se abrazó los costados y apretó los dientes al pensarlo. El tiempo no aguardaba a que uno diera con el momento perfecto para hacer las cosas y tuvo que aprenderlo de la forma más difícil.

 

–Había tanto que quería decirles... –comenzó Elsa con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas y la angustia pesándole en el pecho. –pero ahora no sé cómo empezar...

 

–Está bien, cariño. –le aseguró su madre al abrazarla. –lo sabemos. –le dijo dulcemente, frotandole suavemente los reales dedos por la espalda. –siempre lo hicimos.

 

–lo siento mucho. –sollozó la muchacha mirando a sus padres de manera suplicante. –yo...

 

–Nunca te disculpes por ser quien eres. –le dijo Agdar al tomarla por las mejillas para que se vieran ambos a los ojos. –Tu eres Elsa Arnadalr, la futura soberana de Arendelle, eres MI hija y solo el momento en el que nació tu hermana se encuentra a la par del orgullo que me hizo sentir el día que me convertiste en padre. –el rey le limpió delicadamente las lágrimas con los pulgares al tiempo que la propia mirada cobalto se nublaba por un llanto paternal que hizo lo posible por mantenerse estoico. –No lo olvides.

 

Elsa sollozó y reposó el rostro en el pecho del Rey, dejó que toda la tristeza de esos años de confusión y rechazo se le derramara en esa chaqueta militar de brillantes medallas.

 

–No sabes cuánto necesitaba escucharlo...

 

–Si lo sé. –pronunció el Rey de manera pesarosa. –Cometí un gran error al intentar protegerlas a ti y a tu hermana de esa forma tan ciega. No se puede vivir plenamente si se hace con miedo, Elsa. Fue muy tarde que logré comprenderlo, pero te pido puedas perdonarme, hija.

 

La Reina Idun se secó silenciosamente los bordes de la mirada azulada, mientras Elsa le asentía frágilmente y aquello trascendía como un suceso poderoso. Algo que debió haberse dicho hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

 

Aguardaron sin hablar por un momento, permitiendo que los sentimientos de ese instante se asimilaran y se imprimieran en cada uno de ellos. Se sonrieron con alivio y tomaron asiento los tres para ponerse al día, siendo las futuras responsabilidades como gobernante, las que más le preocupaban a Elsa. Ella les habló de cómo iban las cosas con el reino, de sus ambiciosos planes comerciales, de su hermana Anna y como parecían ir mejorando las cosas entre ellas, así como de la incertidumbre que sentía por el futuro. La princesa hizo todo lo posible, pero no fue capaz de controlar la sonrisa que le afloraba cada vez que su amiga de la infancia era mencionada. Sus padres se miraban de reojo cuando se percataban y se sonreían en complicidad. Agdar recargó los codos sobre las rodillas y enarcó las cejas, estudió de soslayo a su nerviosa hija.

 

–Así que Kyla Frei… –le soltó de forma complacida. –debo admitir que no me sorprende. Siempre tuvimos el presentimiento que sería ella la que... –carraspeó ligeramente y gesticuló con las manos con lo que Elsa se estremeció acobardada, sintiendo que las mejillas, las orejas, y en general toda su cara se encontraba en llamas. –No me extrañaría si le arrebataras el sol y la ordenaras bajo el azafrán apenas asciendas al trono. –añadió con sugerencia.

 

Elsa giró los ojos, ahogando un gemido y se encogió en sí misma. Prefirió distraerse con el movimiento de la cola de su irbis a tener que enfrentar la mirada burlona de su padre.

 

–Papá, no lo digas en ese tono. –gimoteó avergonzada, se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se pasó los dedos por el cabello platinado. –Es más, por favor simplemente abstente de hacerlo. –suspiró mientras se aflojaba el ajustado cuello de la blusa con el índice. –Dios…

 

El Rey soltó una carcajada que la Reina le reprimió (conteniendo pobremente la propia), rodeó a su mortificada hija con un brazo.

 

–Solo iba a decir que me impresionaron mucho su rango en la Academia y tantos logros en su haber. Tranquila. En verdad considero que sería una buena adición al consejo. Si alguien como Kyla Frei sigue siendo blanca, debe ser porque espera a la persona indicada que le vista la capa roja, ¿no te parece?

 

Elsa resopló, tenía la boca ligeramente abierta cuando su padre le dijo todo aquello.

 

–Debes estar confundiéndote de sabia, padre. –le dijo, colocándose las manos en el regazo. –La mía es muy modesta y problemática.

 

Los reyes de Arendelle se miraron de forma desconcertada antes de estudiar a su hija con extrañeza.

 

–¿Pero esque entonces no lo sabes?

 

–¿Saber qué cosa?

 

El rey Agdar se acercó a su hija y le hizo cuenco con la mano para susurrarle en el oído.

 

–¿Recuerdas el cuento de Mim, el gigante?

 

Elsa frunció el entrecejo y miró a su padre sin comprender mucho de aquello.

 

Los monarcas de Arendelle se pusieron de pie cuando una hermosa mujer (muy parecida a las que cuidaban la puerta y vestida de armadura con decorados de escamas y el escudo de la casa de Egir), se acercó a ellos y les dedicó una inclinación que ellos respondieron con respeto. La princesa imitó a sus padres, pero quiso saber la identidad de esa extraña, cuchicheó por lo bajo con su madre, mientras la mujer le dedicaba una serie de palabras ininteligibles a su padre.

 

–Es una de las nueve olas. –explicó Idun con calma. –Ellas son las hijas de Ran, vigilan este lugar y los siete mares. –la Reina estudió el lenguaje corporal de la doncella y arqueó la ceja. –Creo que se nos ha terminado el tiempo.

 

–Pero no sabía eso. –soltó Elsa sobresaltándose, aferrándole las manos a su madre. –no quiero irme todavía.

 

Idun le dio un ligero apretón, dedicándole una sonrisa comprensiva.

 

–Elsa, tu tienes mucho que hacer aún en el mundo de los vivos, no puedes gastar tu tiempo aquí con los que estamos muertos.

 

–¡Pero los amo! No quiero dejarlos. Nunca pude despedirme–

 

La Reina abrazó a su hija con la firmeza y ternura que solo sabe brindar una madre que no desea separarse nunca de su retoño. La princesa exhaló con tristeza.

 

–Entonces no lo hagas, cariño. –le susurró con la voz temblorosa. –Siempre estaremos con Anna y contigo. –le levantó el mentón para mirarla fijamente antes de añadirle con afección. –Siempre.

 

Elsa asintió en silencio, abrazó a su padre una vez que se unió de regreso con ellas y deseó con el alma poder verlos nuevamente. La ondina que la aguardaba le inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, ya que la conduciría a ella y al irbis por el camino de regreso. La regente miró por sobre el hombro al despedir a los monarcas de Arendelle por última vez.

 

–Cuida mucho a tu hermana. –le decía su padre.

 

Y sé feliz... –añadió su madre.

 

...hija...

 

Las lágrimas todavía le surcaban las mejillas a Elsa cuando volvió a reunirse con la sabia a la orilla de la playa, Kyla la confortó silenciosamente aferrándola entre los brazos, le acarició la espalda hasta que el cuerpo de la princesa se relajó y le devolvió ese roce.

 

–Gracias. –le dijo en voz queda.

 

–Hacía tiempo que quería traerte aquí. –susurró Kyla deslizando las yemas de los dedos entre hebras platinadas. –Lamento no haber podido salvarlos.

 

Elsa se separó ligeramente del cobijo de la sabia y la estudió, entornando la mirada como si tratara de relacionar una imagen en su mente con la morena que tenía enfrente.

 

–Me salvaste a mí. –le soltó convencida, al caer en cuenta de aquello. –Ahora lo recuerdo.

 

Kyla esbozó una media sonrisa al encogerse de hombros.

 

–No tengo idea de lo que habla, alteza. Debe usted de haberlo soñado.

 

El cuervo negro que era el fylgja de Kyla graznó y picoteó entre las piedras mientras el irbis lo observaba con curiosidad. El ave, al percatarse, emitió un último chillido antes de emprender el vuelo y alejarse hasta perderse de vista.

 

–¿Sabes que esto sólo me genera más preguntas, verdad? –advirtió Elsa en tono peligroso.

 

–Sí, e intentaré darles respuesta. –respondió Kyla, apartándose el cabello de la cara. –Sólo que tendrá que ser a su debido tiempo.

 

La sabia tomó a la regente de la mano, la apretó ligeramente antes de acercar el rostro a su cuello para susurrarle al oído.

 

–Pero ahora tienes que despertar.

 

Elsa abrió los ojos de golpe e inhaló como si recién sacara la cabeza del agua. Sentía el cuerpo tan pesado como si en realidad hubiera emergido de las profundidades del mar o alguna cosa semejante. Estaba de vuelta en Arendelle, en el castillo, justo en la cama de la habitación de Kyla. Elsa miró a su costado cuando los dedos trigueños que la habían estado sujetando, le aflojaron el agarre.

 

Kyla se estremeció desvanecidamente, Elsa la sujetó por los hombros, evitando que su cuerpo cayera hacia adelante. La abrazó de forma protectora mientras la morena jadeaba, intentando recuperar el aliento. Kyla se veía pálida y apretaba los párpados como si le resultara doloroso hacerlo. Los largos dedos se estrujaban contra la carne trigueña a la altura del pecho descubierto, en donde Elsa pudo apreciarle una extraña cicatriz. La morena abrió los ojos cuando la princesa le colocó las manos en la mandíbula para inspeccionarle el semblante, los orbes amatistas se veían neblinosos, fijos en ella, pero sin mirarla en realidad, como si hubiesen muerto hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

 

–Estás ciega. –soltó Elsa con aprensión.

 

–Es temporal. –balbuceó Kyla, doliéndose débilmente. –Durará hasta que mi vista regrese a este momento. No te preocupes. Será mejor que te alistes antes que algo suceda.

 

Elsa asintió por lo bajo y comenzó a vestirse en lo que Kyla tanteaba a su alrededor para dar con sus calzas, se quedó un rato con la cabeza colgando entre las rodillas cuando finalmente logró ajustárselas. Se frotó los ojos y parpadeó cuando estos parecieron volver a la normalidad. Elsa se acomodaba el cabello cuando se acercó a la morena nuevamente.

 

–Te ves muy mal. –le dijo preocupada, apreciándole el gesto cansado y el revuelto cabello que se le pegaba cerca del nacimiento del pelo. La regente le sirvió un vaso con agua.

 

Kyla resopló entre ofendida y divertida. Metió los brazos en las mangas de su blusón, pero no se sentía aún con los ánimos de abrocharlo. Recibió la bebida con manos temblorosas y la terminó de un solo trago.

 

–Me duele forzar los viajes. –soltó con voz rasposa. –Cada vez me cuesta un poco más hacerlo.

 

–¿Vas a estar bien? –le insistió Elsa, sentándose a su lado, le frotó el hombro mientras la observaba con fijeza.

 

–Lo estaré... –repuso la sabia sonriendo levemente. –S-sólo necesito descansar un poco.

 

Kyla desvío la vista y apretó los dientes. Se sentía tan desgastada. Era como si la magia en ella se agitara como las olas del mar y cada vez que el agua tocara la playa se llevara consigo un poco más de sí misma.

 

Se observó la larga mano de dedos oscilantes y chistó.

 

Era cuestión de tiempo para que tuviera que alcanzar su propio destino.

 

La regente tomó a la extranjera de la barbilla (sacándola de sus dliberaciones) y la acercó hacia sí misma.

 

–Entonces tendrás que dejar que yo te cuide. –le ronroneó de manera sugerente.

 

–Suena a que no tengo mucha opción. –susurró la sabia con los párpados pesados y una media sonrisa perdida.

 

Se rozaron los labios, besándose conciliadoramente, acariciándose la nuca y la espalda entre tenues jadeos, las lenguas explorando dentro de sus bocas, las jóvenes se sonreían sintiendo que los ánimos se calentaban nuevamente.

 

–Tenía la impresión de que la encontraría aquí. –farfulló una voz proveniente de la puerta.

 

–¡Santo Dios, Gerda!

 

Las muchachas se separaron como si hubieran tenido un resorte entre ambas, Elsa se enredó las manos compulsivamente en el regazo mientras Kyla se abrochaba los botones y se caía de la cama al intentar levantarse. El ama de llaves entró como si nada llevando consigo el agua caliente para el baño de la sabia. Miró de reojo a la apenada princesa.

 

–Usted tiene mucho que hacer el día de hoy, alteza, será mejor que suba a su habitación a alistarse. –le dijo con amabilidad. –En un momento estaré con usted.

 

–C-claro. –se puso de pie y se alisó la falda nerviosamente. –Nos vemos más tarde, Kyla. –soltó torpemente al salir de la habitación, con la nuca roja y a toda velocidad.

 

Gerda se inclinó frente a la morena que seguía en el piso y frunció los labios, con los ojos como un par de rendijas.

 

–Y en cuanto a usted... –la haló de la oreja hasta que la hizo levantarse. La sabía gimoteaba con el cuerpo totalmente doblado para estar a la altura de la matrona, quién comenzó a llevarla hacia la tina.

 

–¡No! ¡No, Gerda, por favor, eso duele, auw, te juro que yo no... _¡Ochse!_.. Soy inocente.

 

–Nada de eso, _sauschädel_ , que se suponía que usted se encontraba enferma.

 

–Y lo estoy, ¡mil diablos, que eres peor que mi madre!

 

Y tú, niña, eres la peor sabia. –le atajó, llenando la bañera de agua mientras la morena se desvestía de mala gana. –La zurra que te meterían en la Academia por algo así... –le espetó alarmadamente. –Debe cuidar a su alteza. La princesa Elsa será Reina un día y sabe muy bien lo que se espera de ella. Esto tan solo la meterá en un escándalo terrible si llega a saberse y solo Dios sabe qué clase de castigo le tocaría a usted por lo mismo. –Gerda exhaló profundamente acariciándose las sienes, como buscando los restos de su paciencia entre sus nervios alterados. –Joven Frei, no puedo estar yo en todos lados. Debe prometer que siempre hará lo mejor por ella.

 

La matrona observó el cuerpo cubierto de marcas de la morena y desvió la vista fingiendo que se entretenía con las esencias de baño.

 

Kyla se enderezó en toda su altura y suspiró resignadamente, enredándose un mechón de pelo entre los dedos.

 

–Te doy mi palabra, Gerda. Así lo haré.

 

El ama de llaves asintió en conformidad. Preparó las cosas que la morena necesitaría mientras ella se metía en el agua y dejaba escapar un gemido relajado.

 

–¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, niña? –le soltó la mujer con cautela, estudiándole la tensión que se le notaba a la sabia en los hombros y la espalda.

 

–El dolor está en su punto bajo. –contestó la sabia con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada contra la porcelana. –Creo que puedo sobrellevar los siguientes días sin problema.

–Eso es muy bueno. –le respondió, sonriéndole con alivio. –A veces el amor puede ser la mejor medicina. –comentó enarcando las cejas. –Sería maravilloso si pudiera obrar ese milagro por usted.

 

La sabia se sonrió, cerró los dedos en torno a la toallita que usaría para fregarse el cuerpo y seleccionó un frasquillo de jabón perfumado.

 

–Podria ser que los poderes de Elsa no se limiten sólo al hielo. –le concedió Kyla alegremente.

 

–De todas maneras debe cuidarse bien. –le recordó Gerda, colocando una muda de ropa limpia en el mueble más cercano. – Hay que comer y descansar como se debe. Ya hace tiempo que parece necesitarlo.

 

–Si he de serte sincera, en realidad tengo bastante apetito esta mañana. –soltó Kyla al tiempo que sonreía tontamente.

 

La matrona exhaló como si aquello le hubiera causado gracia. No dudaba de la frase ni por media sílaba.

 

–Entonces le recomiendo que se apresure y se ponga decente para almorzar. –recomendó la matrona, recogiendo las cosas que habia metio al cuarto. –Seguramente su alteza se hará a la misión de engordarla a partir de ahora.

 

–Yo no tendría reparó con ello. –dijo la morena, restregándose el brazo, sonreía de oreja a oreja imaginando que los manjares más exquisitos de Arendelle le desfilaban ante su sitio en la mesa.

 

–Seguro que no. –se burló la matrona, caminando hacia la puerta. –Espero que sean muy felices juntas, niña.

 

Kyla se mordió el labio, pero le asintió, curvando ensimismadamente las comisuras de sus labios.

 

–También yo, Gerda. Gracias.

 

La mujer se detuvo a medio camino y se giró levemente para dedicarle una respetuosa inclinación a la morena que se enjabonaba la larga melena azabache y la miraba confusa.

 

–No. Gracias a usted. Ama Frei.

 

Kyla abrió la boca y la dejó así muy suelta incluso luego de que Gerda se retirara con esa sonrisa de deleite en el regordete rostro por haber logrado que aquella bribona morena se sonrojara.

 

...

 

Si algo bueno le vio Kyla a la orografía de las Montañas Altas fue que el clima era fresco en su mayoría. Resultaba difícil conservar el blanco en sus ropas viajeras, deambulando por aquellos terrenos lodosos, pero lo prefería infinitamente a pasar calor. Su primera visita a la Academia de los vientos la sumergió de inmediato en los mitos de las tribus celtas que habían florecido por aquellos salvajes terrenos de Skye.

 

Los textos en gaélico antiguo le tomaron más tiempo de dominar de lo que había anticipado y comprenderlo era una faena más dura de lo que le resultaba hablarlo, debido a su acento germano, (que le parecía más marcado en ese dialecto que cuando hablaba en inglés) El lingüista que la enseñaba era muy laxo de todas formas, prefería pasar la tarde vaciando su jarra de ale, que hacer caso a la insufrible perfección de una chiquilla sabihonda de quince años, que se esmeraba en dominar una lengua casi extinta y que en última instancia, lo único que hacia era leer y perder el tiempo con los botánicos (cuando no estaba siendo un dolor en el trasero para los sabios más ancianos con sus preguntas sobre las historias del pasado de ese lugar).

 

La poca paciencia escocesa empujó pronto a Kyla a hacerse autodidacta, se aisló de los otros y terminó por poco viviendo en las bibliotecas, la morena estaba acostumbrada a ese método de estudio y a mantenerse solitaria, por lo que no le molestaba (y así ningún bravucón se metía con ella en los entrenamientos físicos), pues era tan joven, baja y delgada para los estándares de ese sitio, que todo el tiempo que pasaba en los invernaderos era para fabricarse ungüentos e infusiones con el fin de tolerar las palizas que le propinaban cuando se descuidaba.

 

Claro que no todo era malo, Kyla como siempre parecía poseer un encanto natural para agradar a la gente de las cocinas y siempre la recibían bien ahí. Gran parte de los datos que logró recabar sobre la historia de la Reina Mérida y Mordur provinieron de las cocineras, quienes le contaban gustosas los pormenores de esos viejos cuentos mientras amasaban el pan, desplumaban aves o preparaban guisados de intestinos y menjurjes semejantes.

 

Kyla lo anotaba todo y se aventuraba a internarse en los bosques, en donde se perdía por días con el fin de eliminar los posibles caminos que hubiesen sido los normales en otros tiempos.

 

Lo que fuera por perseguir esa respuesta escondida en leyendas de más de cuatrocientos años de antigüedad.

 

La verdad fue que Kyla se había obsesionado y casi ni podía estarse tranquila desde que lo vio por primera vez, pendiente tras el escritorio del director Mac Lean en el viejo castillo de DunBroch.

 

El tapiz que contaba la increíble historia de la valiente Reina Mérida que había logrado cambiar su destino.

 

El pasaje hablaba mayormente sobre cómo la Reina, en sus años de princesa, había evitado un gran conflicto entre los tres clanes más importantes de la época y cambiado las viejas costumbres, se hacía mucha mención a un oso y a la antigua Reina Elynor, junto a la bestia Mordur; pero el detalle que más la había intrigado, referenciaba a unos espíritus misteriosos representados por unos fuegos azulados que suspiraban por los bosques y eran capaces de guiar hasta su destino a quien fuera capaz de vislumbrarlos.

 

A partir de ahí, Kyla se dio a la tarea de indagar lo más posible y hacerse a las costumbres de las Montañas Altas pista comprenderlo todo cuando llegara a ser necesario, fue con el tiempo y debido a su taciturna personalidad, que una vivaz castaña, de ojos verdes, aprendiz del clan Hunter, le cobró interés e hizo el favor de aleccionarla; en la lengua, el folklor, los senderos ocultos del bosque nublado, la enseñó a pelear y defenderse como una auténtica hija de clan, y además le brindó otro tipo de ayuda, la que se requiere cuando se ha pasado mucho tiempo en solitario, la que resulta inesperada pero bien recibida, tan placentera y emocionante y que podía costarle cien azotes sobre la carne a un sabio cuando llegaban a pillarlo.

 

Kyla se marchó de la academia a la mañana siguiente, luego de haber cometido aquél estúpido desliz, no le atraía la idea de lidiar con una chica entusiasmada con algo que no iba a poder darle, y por otro lado, tampoco planeaba quedarse a averiguar cómo se impartían los castigos los hijos de clan.

 

Optó por vagabundear y probar suerte con el avance que ya tenía antes de viajar hasta otra parte. Se internó tanto en la arboleda hasta que casi no libró ese cruel invierno, sus ojos no parecían funcionar bien en ese bosque y sólo pudo valerse de su mapa y las estrellas para orientarse, aunados a un par de trucos de supervivencia que tenía en su haber. Tuvo la buena fortuna de caer en la choza de una extraña bruja ebanista (que además de tirarle una cháchara demasiado perturbadora), la condujo a un claro que Kyla no recordaba haber visto registrado en ningún lado.

 

El entorno se veía oscuro y lúgubre, las ramas se enredaban formando una bóveda fantasmal; por algún motivo solo reinaba el silencio. Kyla se arrebujó en su capa y aguardó expectante, sentía el cabello erizándosele por una razón desconocida.

 

Estaba segura que se encontraba parada en un lugar cargado de magia.

 

Kyla cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente antes de volver a abrirlos, brillantes, purpúreos, de un fulgor sobrenatural que le mostraron las imágenes vivas de otro tiempo.

 

Una joven pelirroja encapuchada como de su edad, caminaba junto a un imponente oso pardo. Las dos figuras chorreaban agua de la cabeza a los pies, parecían agotadas pero satisfechas, la chica llevaba un montón de peces atados al extremo de un arco de madera. El peculiar par se sonrió con alguna especie de camaradería inherente. Kyla frunció el ceño, buscándole sentido a esa visión.

 

–La princesa y el oso...

 

–Mi madre era terrible pescando. –pronunció una voz a su espalda.

 

Kyla se giró para encontrarse con una mujer luminiscente montada a lomos de un caballo negro gigantesco. Ella llevaba ropas reales del color de los estanques de Higlands y le sonreía a la sabia con desafío. Su larga melena de rizos rojizos le daba la apariencia de un león que se supiera superior. Kyla la estudió con atención, debía tener unos veintitantos años, un gran arco de madera tallada le colgaba del hombro y un enorme oso pardo le guardaba las espaldas.

 

Aquella era la legendaria Reina Mérida DunBroch, que antaño gobernara esas tierras, la certera de tiro y juicio, elocuente líder y unificadora de los clanes norteños. Kyla se quedó un instante admirando los ojos turquesas de esa despampanante mujer que le sonrió con diversión ante el nerviosismo de la pequeña germana que optó por enredarse el cabello por los oscuros mechones.

 

–Dia duit. –le dijo la morena, acomodándose la capa.

 

Mérida se sonrió y le devolvió el saludo inclinando la cabeza levemente.

 

– _An neach nach cìnn na chada, cha chìnn e na dhuisg_. –le repuso agudamente.

 

Kyla se encogió y se echó la capucha encima. La frase era un dicho popular que decía que "aquél que no descansa en su sueño, no descansa cuando despierta."

 

La Reina desmontó graciosamente y se cruzó de brazos, estudió de arriba a abajo a la morena de ojos luminosos que le evitaba la mirada y que sin embargo no había hecho más que llamarla al buscarla con tal insistencia.

 

– ¿Así que quieres cambiar el destino, _badb_? –le espetó con rudeza, burlándose de su absurda pretensión. –¿Te crees que puedes ir por ahí haciendo justamente lo mismo que la gente de sangre real?

 

–Tal hazaña fue convertida en leyenda por usted. –respondió Kyla encogiéndose de hombros. –No puede culparme por intentar desentrañar tal misterio. El origen del mote de la Reina Valiente.

 

–Aye… fue hace mucho tiempo, ya. –sonrió la pelirroja rememorando esos años de juventud. Mérida recuperó la seriedad de su semblante, mirando fríamente a esa curiosa extranjera. –Era otra época, los espíritus deambulaban libremente por el mundo.

 

–Es mi virtud ser capaz de apreciarlos. –atajó la morena esbozando una amplia sonrisa. –Eso no representa un obstáculo para mi como puede darse cuenta.

 

Mérida enarcó las cejas y pareció pensárselo mejor.

 

–¿Que aspecto de tu destino pretendes cambiar, _sassenach_? –le inquirió de manera indiferente.

 

–Necesito proteger a mi _ríoghain_ de un infortunado desenlace. –contestó la sabia refiriéndose al peligro que corría Elsa como futura Reina de Arendelle. –Una profecía.

 

Mérida exhaló incrédulamente. Sus rizos color de fuego se bamboleaban de un lado para otro mientras le negaba a la sabia con la cabeza y una seña de la mano.

 

–Ní heisce gan ríga gúasacht báis. –le soltó con alarma.

 

–No en este caso, su majestad. –le aseguró Kyla, rebuscando en su bolsa y sacando un libro de cuero del que se puso a pasar las páginas. –Estoy convencida que puede existir una manera, si tan sólo–

 

–¿Y qué es lo que pretendes que te diga, _gruagach_? –le contestó la Reina con impaciencia al subirse de nuevo a su montura y maniobrar con las riendas con la clara intención de marcharse. –Eso es más que simplemente cambiar el destino, es afrentar directamente a los dioses. Que, encima de ilusa eres estúpida? No puedo ayudarte con eso.

 

Kyla se interpuso en su camino con los brazos extendidos, moviéndose siempre hacia donde el corcel de la malhumorada pelirroja enfilaba las pezuñas.

 

–Quiero que me diga que hay camino para la imposibilidad. –le soltó desesperadamente. –Necesito saber que existe esa respuesta.

 

–Neamhshaolta. –exclamó la Reina con cierto temor reverente. –No puedo prometer que eso saldrá bien, chiquilla necia. Hay fuerzas que deberían mantenerse dormidas. Es mejor dejarlas tal como están.

 

–Estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme. –insistió Kyla testarudamente. –No me iré sin intentarlo.

 

–Nae bother, glaikit. –soltó Mérida al tiempo que preparaba el arco y se sacaba una flecha del carcaj. –Te ayudo con gusto, entonces.

 

La Reina tensó la cuerda y disparó, le había apuntado a Kyla directo en el pecho, pero la morena no se movió, sólo apretó los párpados y se preparó para un impacto que nunca recibió. La flecha le había atravesado el cuerpo, ensartándose en un árbol a su espalda. La sabia se enderezó, palpándose la carne con desconcertada estupefacción.

 

La Reina Mérida depuso las armas y chistó.

 

–Eres débil e insignificante pero me gusta ese fuego de amor sin remedio que brilla en tus ojos. –se colocó el puño cerrado a la altura del corazón antes de recitarle el viejo adagio celta sobre la naturaleza del poder. – _Neart inár lámha, fírinne ar ár dteanga, glaine inár gcroí_. –la miró con fijeza y asintió como si se respondiera a sí misma. –Si... Tal vez para _Tuatha De Dannan_ seas una especie de excepción.

 

Kyla tragó saliva, pero le dedicó una reverencia a la pelirroja que volvió a cerrar los puños en torno a las riendas de su corcel.

 

– _Go gcumhdaí is dtreoraí na déithe thú_. Si los espíritus deciden guiarte, será tu elección confrontar lo que quieran mostrarte.

 

–¿Mi elección? –se extrañó la extranjera torciendo las cejas.

 

Mérida sonrió y miró a la sabia como si la retara.

 

–El destino está dentro de nosotros y es cuestión de valentía seguirlo.

 

El oso pardo que acompañaba a la Reina gruñó, se movió, caminando dentro de la espesura hasta perderse en el follaje. Mérida se dispuso a seguirlo, pero se giró una última vez más para hablarle a la viajera.

 

–Que el camino salga a tu encuentro, que el viento siempre esté detrás de ti y la lluvia caiga suave sobre tus campos hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar.

 _Turas math Dhut_ , sabia del sol.

 

– _Mòran taing_ , su majestad.

 

Mérida le dedicó una cortés inclinación.

La figura de la Reina se desvaneció hasta convertirse en una flama de destellos azulados que flotó para iluminar el inicio de un sendero. La sabía dio un paso hacia adelante y otra llama se unió a la primera, seguida de una tercera y una cuarta. Ese mágico fulgor la fue conduciendo por el bosque, haciéndola sortear troncos caídos y maleza acumulada. Los suspiros del entorno y los fuegos fatuos la acompañaron en esa sobrecogedora oscuridad. La morena se preguntaba si acaso ya había visto con sus ojos el fin que las llamas estaban por mostrarle.

 

Al final del camino, Kyla se encontró en un claro extenso, un círculo perfecto delimitado por pilares enormes de piedra oscura como carbón se erguían imponentes apuntando al cielo nebuloso.

 

–Neamhshaolta... –jadeó la sabia, al sacarse la capucha y admirar aquella construcción.

 

La última flama azul se posó sobre una columna partida casi por la mitad. Kyla se aproximó lentamente y tomó aire antes de colocar la mano sobre la piedra de caracteres brillantes que le exigía el tacto en un tenue susurro.

 

...

 

–¿Sabías que la "matricaria chamomilla” no es germana? –soltó Kyla con un puñado de aquellas hierbas de flores blanquecinas en la mano, se puso a separarlas con los finos dedos sobre una malla de bejuco mientras Elsa dejaba en su plato de porcelana la taza de té de menta que se había estado bebiendo.

 

– ¿No? Pero si casi es la infusión emblema de Corona. –le repuso con extrañeza a la morena que negaba rítmicamente muy enfrascada en sus labores.

 

Regente y sabia se habían pasado esa agradable mañana libre en los invernaderos de palacio, una actividad que solían repetir ciertos días de la semana en los que la morena parecía echar en falta el contacto con las plantas. Elsa ya había observado que dicha actividad calmaba a Kyla cuando el dolor le volvía y la hacia impacientarse, por lo que la princesa se las ingenió para incluir aquello como una de las tantas cosas que podían hacer juntas; a Elsa no le entusiasmaba mucho la idea de ensuciarse con la tierra, pero disfrutaba de los conocimientos y el entusiasmo que Kyla ponía en eso. Elsa le sonrió cuando la vio girarse hacia ella.

 

–Es por su parentesco con la flor solar, –pronunció Kyla encogiéndose de hombros. –y es más abundante, claro; pero en realidad es originaria del sur del continente y los límites con oriente. Las tribus teutonas la encontraron y la relacionaron con el sol. ¿Ves? –le dijo al levantar una flor y colocarla junto a su medallón dorado. Las tubulares centrales amarillas y las lígulas blancas. –sonrió cuando Elsa le asintió ante la comparativa. –Como la flor solar tenía tantas propiedades curativas, los germanos comenzamos a consumir la chamomilla para todo, por eso es casi de conocimiento popular que nosotros la sembramos, pero no.

 

–Caray, he vivido engañada toda mi vida. –resopló la monarca, recargándose en su asiento. Se colocó el dorso de la mano sobre la frente de forma teatral. –comenzaré a redactar las memorias de mi vida enumerando cómo he sido timada por germanos desde mi tierna infancia.

 

Kyla le dedicó un mohín y le sacó la lengua antes de volverse para seguir seleccionando hierbas y sembrando semillas.

 

Elsa se sonrió ligeramente mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de té, estudió de reojo a la morena, la sabía se puso de pie y caminó hasta un rincón en donde se apilaban los bultos cerrados de tierra, escogió uno y se lo echó al hombro con facilidad, se sacó la navaja del cinturón y rasgó la manta con lo que se puso a llenar algunas macetas, pasado un rato bajó la bolsa y la depositó en el piso con cuidado, la sureña se jalaba el cuello del blusón para airearse la piel cuando la regente arqueó la ceja con sumo interés.

 

–Y dime, ¿Siempre fuiste tan competente físicamente, sabia, mía?

 

Kyla resopló divertida mientras se ponía a palear para hacerle hueco a una poda de Rhododendron que ya tenía lista a su lado.

 

–¡Por supuesto que no! –le dijo meneando la cabeza. –Hubo un tiempo en el que fui bastante regular. –Kyla encajó la pala en la tierra y apoyó las manos en el mango. –Imagínalo, era una chiquilla que solo leía y cuidaba plantas, medio relegada porque era la nieta de la directora de la academia del sol, tu sabes; luego bajita, era flaca como una lombriz y mi palidez habría podido rivalizar con la tuya, alteza; ¡Encima me cargaba esta pinta! –le soltó señaládose entera al tiempo que Elsa se reía. –¿Tienes idea de cómo les va a los académicos en esta vida? No, no. Me temo que no fui para nada popular de chica. –concluyó, regresando a la faena con su contagiosa sonrisa de dientes blancos.

 

–¿Y cuando comenzaste a endurecer ese cuerpo académico tuyo? –le inquirió Elsa casualmente, pero mirándola de forma tan lasciva que la sabia tuvo que revisar si los botones de su blusón estaban en orden.

 

–¿Asi que te gusta, eh? –respondió la morena con las manos en la cintura.

 

La regente cruzó la pierna y le arqueó una ceja.

 

–Solo tengo curiosidad.

 

Kyla la recorrió con la vista y se humedeció los labios inconscientemente, como si se saboreara un festín cuando se ha pasado una temporada con hambre, volteó la cara cuando la regente le sonrió de manera descarada. La morena carraspeó con apuro.

 

–Un par de años antes de comenzar a viajar. –soltó con un hilo de voz debilitado cuando vio que la princesa se ponía de pie y avanzaba hacia ella. Kyla se fue echando para atrás de a poco hasta que su espalda chocó con una de las mesas de trabajo. –Sabía que tendría que estar preparada para muchas cosas en el despoblado. No siempre iba a poder encontrar posada por el camino, así que era importante tener un cuerpo en el cual confiar... –Elsa la tomó por la cintura e hizo que las manos le ascendieran por los costados. La sabia suspiró placenteramente. –Hasta encender un fuego tiene su destreza, alteza; pero tengo la impresión de que sabe muy bien cómo hacerlo a estas alturas...

 

–Prefiero que tu me sigas enseñando. –respondió la monarca, pérdida en la contemplación de la morena que se inclinó para besarla.

 

–Como ordene, su alteza.

 

–Sabes que no deberíamos hacer este tipo de cosas aquí. – le susurró en los labios.

 

La morena la afianzó de las caderas al tiempo que le acercaba el rostro al cuello.

 

–Y tú sabes que no puedo resistirme a tus piernas.

 

–Será mejor que te comportes, sabia. –se sonrió la rubia, acariciándole la firme espalda.

 

–Alteza, debo admitir que sus mensajes son muy confusos. Me deja usted perpleja.

 

Las jóvenes se sonrieron, pero no se separaron de entre los brazos de la otra. Elsa le acarició los hombros a la morena y le plantó un beso por sobre la tela, en donde sabía que Kyla tenía una de esas marcas que tanto lamentaba.

 

–¿A que se deben todas esas heridas de tu cuerpo? –le preguntó con preocupación. –¿Puedes decirme?

 

Kyla se estremeció incómodamente, pero asintió, sabiéndose atrapada en el frescor de su escandinava princesa.

 

–No fui siempre capaz de viajar fuera de mi cuerpo de forma segura. –pronunció Kyla como si fuera lo más simple. – Aunque claro está, también cuento con mi colección de heridas un poco más terrenales... –añadió gesticulando con la mano. –Cualquier otro académico podría decirte que mi inteligencia preservativa es la de un jumento y te aseguro que los asnos toman mejores desiciones que yo, Elsa. Te sugiero que escapes ahora que todavía puedes.

 

–Solo dices disparates. –le dijo la princesa al tomarla de las mejillas. –En adelante no correrás el riesgo de lastimarte de esa, ni de ninguna otra forma. –Le aseguró, abrazándola cariñosamente, apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho y suspiró. –Yo me encargaré que no sufras ni una cortadura de papel.

 

–Mi galante princesa. –gimió Kyla fingidamente. –Esas heridas son las peores.

 

–Lo sé. –contestó Elsa con orgullo., ensortijándole un mechón de cabello. –Tienes mucha suerte que te quiera tanto.

 

Kyla se sonrió, volteó la cara y respiró profundamente, mientras apretaba ligeramente los antebrazos de la joven monarca que le estudió el pálido semblante.

 

–¿Te duele mucho? –le preguntó con angustia. –¿No has fumado?

 

–U–Un poco... Pero no ha sido suficiente y no quiero fumar más. –torció las cejas y tensó la mandíbula. –será mejor suspender la botánica por hoy, ¿te parece? Me apetece recostarme un rato.

 

–Es mejor así, cariño. –susurró la regente, tomándola de las manos. –¿Por qué no tomas un baño y te relajas? Podemos pasar una tarde tranquila leyendo un poco. Yo estoy bien siempre que estoy contigo.

 

–Tu sólo quieres aprovechar la oportunidad de tenerme desvestida. –le soltó la sabia con astucia.

 

–Eso tiene algo de cierto. –le admitió Elsa rodeandole el cuello con los brazos. –Pero creí que te gustaba.

 

–Nunca dije lo contrario.

 

No pudieron evitar sucumbir a la tentación de amarse estando la sabia en la tina, tampoco a hacerlo cuando se encontraron acurrucadas en el diván leyendo un tomo de una vieja novela en francés. De algún modo era como si no lograran satisfacer ese deseo de volverse una, pese a que habían repetido ese tipo de encuentros desde la primera vez que intimaron. Elsa lo percibía y estaba segura que Kyla compartía el mismo sentimiento.

Cada vez que hacían el amor, algo inexplicable sucedía entre ellas, como si una fuerza incontrolable las absorbiera y las empujará siempre a llegar más lejos. Las noches que pasaban entre las sábanas eran largas e insaciables, sus cuerpos respondían a sus tratos como si hubiesen sido hechas la una para la otra, al punto que luego se dejaban marcas en la piel que terminaban siendo todo un lío de ocultar. Les resultaba muy difícil separarse luego de eso, y a veces no podían ni pensar por el afán de reencontrarse y repetirlo. Si eso era amor, era la cosa más intensa que Elsa había experimentado en la vida, por momentos la princesa de Arendelle se preguntaba si era eso mismo lo que la sabia sentía al fumar opio y luego tener que desprenderse de él.

 

Se cuestionaba más que nada si sería capaz de sobrevivirlo si llegaran a arrancárselo de golpe o es que acaso moriría de abstinencia.

 

...

 

 

Elena Von Schneider siempre decía que la vida era capaz de dar unas vueltas impresionantes y que uno debía estar preparado para cuando llegara el momento de tener que estar de cabeza al momento de encararlas. Como la mayor de tres hijas en una familia de seis hermanos, el breve tiempo que gozó de la atención de sus padres le fue arrebatado muy rápidamente, por lo que creció en un hogar lleno de bullicio y escasez. Proveniente de uno de los barrios bajos de Dortmund, era dura y resistente como cualquier germano que se respetase, pero al mismo tiempo su carácter se forjó cálido y de cierta forma maternal. Su matrícula en la Academia del Sol fue cosa de encontrar la vocación a edad muy temprana. Jenell Frei, la sabia en el consejo de su majestad Gregor, era su heroína y ejemplo a seguir. La prueba de que una mujer preparada era capaz de llegar tan lejos como esta lo deseara.

 

Fue por eso que consideró que terminar siendo la compañera de cuarto de la nieta de semejante personalidad, era una de esas volteretas del destino de las que siempre había que estarse cuidando, y aunque era parte de su código mantenerse abierta a toda posibilidad, tuvo que pellizcarse cuando le dieron la noticia de ese afortunado emparejamiento.

 

Kyla era aún más intimidante que Jenell. La disciplina con la que la morena manejaba sus estudios era brutal y aunque era una joven silenciosa y solitaria, observarla era como asomarse por el resquicio de una ventana hacia el futuro de un destino plagado de grandeza.

 

Kyla Frei era una compañera complicada, una maniática del orden, narcisista de lengua afilada y temperamental; siempre parecía estar guerreando consigo misma y tener serios problemas con la autoridad, no fue tarea fácil entenderse con alguien que tildaba de estúpido a medio mundo; pero muy en el fondo, poseía un carácter amable que lograba mostrar en los momentos más insospechados, y que en más de una ocasión lograron arrebatarle un suspiro ilusionado.

 

No le costó mucho terminar enamorándose de ella. Kyla era hermosa, brillante, de buena familia y con una voluntad muy firme que perseguía metas muy claras, las cuales eran marcadas por el ritmo de una obsesividad apasionada que rayaba casi en la locura. Amarla había sido una de las decisiones más extrañas y emocionantes que había tomado hasta el momento y siempre lo recordaría como el evento más dulce que cursó en su vida de aprendiz, si bien fue llegando con el tiempo a la conclusión de que esa fascinante muchacha de mágica contemplación, tenía el destino atado al de otra misteriosa afortunada que la aguardaba en algún reino lejano al otro lado del mar. Dejarla ir sin oponerle resistencia, lo consideró más un acto de piedad que de resignación, y esperaba que algún día, su primer amor lograra alcanzar la felicidad que tanto buscaba y merecía.

 

Tras la partida de Kyla al graduarse como la sabia más joven, Elena hizo todo lo posible por darle alcance y llenar el hueco vacante que la morena había dejado en manos de su abuela cuando le rechazó el puesto en el consejo de Corona para embarcarse al sur, Le tomó a Elena poco más de cinco años, en los que se concentró en el arte de la política internacional, pero gracias a sus talentos y a la recomendación efusiva de Redmond Frei (siguiendo seguramente alguna indicación de su hija), logró colocarse ni más ni menos que en el palacio real.

 

Era como un sueño estar siguiendo los pasos de Jenell. Vestir el rojo y portar el sol, sentarse con los altos funcionarios del consejo y a la derecha de la heredera misma.

 

Cuando el hecho de que la princesa Rapunzel regresara a su propio trono ya representaba un milagro por sí solo.

 

Corrían los primeros días de Octubre cuando lo vio por primera vez, al extravagante joven cretense que se hacía llamar príncipe, y le solicitó audiencia. Lo tenía presente porque a pesar de todo el papeleo que se encontraba revisando, tuvo tiempo de percatarse de las interesantes facciones y ropas de aquel extranjero que no hablaba muy bien el idioma, y aún así se imponía y se daba a entender.

 

–Entonces... –le dijo, revisando sus anotaciones. –¿Dice usted provenir del viejo Reino Palacial y tener un mensaje importante que tratar con su alteza Rapunzel? –la rubia arqueo las cejas y tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa. –¿Qué clase de asunto puede interesarle a Corona desde tan lejana capital?

 

Elena despegó la vista del pergamino en el que se encontraba escribiendo y estudió de forma desconfiaba al desaliñado barbado que le sonreía mientras meneaba la cabeza como si algo de aquel discurso le causara mucha gracia.

 

–No, no. –se excusaba el extranjero con galante familiaridad. –Debió malinterpretarse por mi mal germano. No tengo palabras para la princesa, sino para su sabia, que entiendo se trata de ti. –esbozó una sonrisa bobalicona que pretendió le saliera encantadora. –Aunque si hubiese sabido que eras poseedora de tan deslumbrante belleza...

 

La sabia giró los ojos y bufó con impaciencia. El joven se enderezó, aclarándose la garganta.

 

–Mi nombre es Titus, hijo de Argus, Gianakóupulus, gobernante de Cnosos y llevo conmigo un mensaje de parte de Kyla Frei para Elena Von Schneider.

 

Elena arqueó las cejas y se inclinó levemente sobre su asiento. El pergamino de sus manos perdió el agarre de sus dedos en tan solo un segundo al escuchar aquel nombre. La cadena que reposaba en su pecho de pronto la sintió más pesada.

 

Aquella debía ser sin duda otra vuelta del destino, y si Kyla Frei estaba involucrada, aquello podía tratarse de cualquier cosa; por lo que esperaba estar lo suficientemente preparada para tener que averiguarlo.

 

Elena se aclaró la garganta y le hizo una seña al cretense para que acortaran sus distancias.

 

–Escucharé entonces lo que tenga que transmitirme, Señor de los Palacios.

 

...

 

–Tengo que contarte un secreto. –le dijo Kyla a Elsa aferrándole los dedos mientras caminaban por una colina cubierta de flores blancas y centros dorados. –Tienes que ver un sitio, pero no deberías hacerlo, ¿entiendes?

Elsa frunció el entrecejo y meneó la cabeza, pero no dejó de avanzar ni de seguirla.

–¿Qué cosa es, Kyla? –le espetó con una intriga espolvoreada de desconfianza que le supo amarga en la boca. Sentía que algo no estaba bien. No recordaba cómo habían llegado ahí en primer lugar.

La morena se giró y le hizo una mueca desdeñosa.

–Eso que tanto quieres saber.

Elsa contuvo el aliento y se detuvo en seco pero la sabia siguió tirando de ella, haciendo caso omiso a la resistencia que le ponía la regente.

–Yo no quiero saber nada, ¡Kyla suéltame! ¡Me estás lastimando.

Todo movimiento se detuvo cuando la morena acercó los labios al oído de la princesa y esbozó una sonrisa inyectada de crueldad.

–Yo no soy lo que tu crees. –le siseó con sorna. –solo quería que lo comprobaras.

Elsa inhaló en su sorpresa y Kyla comenzó a reírse, pero aquel sonido que le escapaba de la garganta no era su risa musical y contagiosa de siempre, sino otra cosa, una burla lúgubre y maligna que le erizó la piel.

La princesa parpadeó y vio que el paisaje había cambiado. El terreno estaba cubierto de nieve y el clima se había vuelto glacial, todo alrededor se encontraba congelado o lleno de escarcha y la morena había desaparecido. Elsa se encogió en su sitio, abrazándose los costados, no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

Elsa llamó a Kyla y pidió a gritos salir de ahí hasta que cayó de rodillas sobre la maleza blanquecina que se partió bajo su peso. Respiró aceleradamente sintiendo que entraba en pánico hasta que un lobo enorme con el pelaje del lomo negro como la noche y los brillantes ojos azules como el cielo le salió al paso. El animal se encontraba muy herido, tenía cortes abiertos por todo el cuerpo y un hilo de sangre le escurría del hocico jadeante. Se mantuvo muy quieto, expectante, con la mirada profunda y lastimera fija en ella.

–¿Quién eres? –le soltó Elsa con la voz llena de pena.

El lobo avanzó cojeando, internádose en un bosque de zarsales, Elsa lo siguió, comprendiendo que eso era lo que el animal esperaba de ella. Un rastro rojo iba tintando y marcando un camino que la regente recorrió con aprehensión. El viaje fue largo y tortuoso, las espinas de las ramas le rasgaron a Elsa la piel y las reales vestiduras, además le preocupaba que el animal que le abría el sendero parecía que no iba a durar mucho a ese paso, gruñía y gemía de dolor mientras avanzaba, y la regente sólo esperaba que fuera capaz de aguantar lo suficiente como para llegar al final del trayecto. Ni siquiera quiso pensar en la posibilidad de quedarse sola en medio de esa nada nebulosa.

Cuando abandonaron ese laberinto espinoso, Elsa contuvo un jadeo consternado, un fresno blanco y gigantesco de sobrenatural fulgor se erguía imponente, alzándose hasta las nubes, y en su base, recargada contra su tronco, estaba Kyla.

La sabia se veía ausente, inmóvil y con la cabeza gacha, tenía las manos sobre el pecho, protegiendo una herida abierta que le manchaba los dedos y las telas blancas, respiraba débilmente y temblaba angustiosamente de frío, Elsa no pudo contener el llanto al observarla y la llamó incansablemente intentando despertarla, le acarició el pálido rostro y los negros cabellos pronunciándole su nombre pero nada la hizo reaccionar, como si se encontrará pérdida en otra parte, quizá muy dentro de sí misma o en algún sitio del que no tuviera la manera de sacarla.

El lobo aulló a su espalda y la bestia soltó un gañido antes de desplomarse sobre la nieve, Elsa se enderezó y fue a revisarlo para comprobar que el animal había gastado su último aliento guiándola sin comprender sus intenciones. La regente lo admiró con pena y le acarició el suave pelaje endurecido por la sangre seca.

Al menos se había librado ya de seguir viviendo en sufrimiento, se pensó con benevolencia.

En ese momento Kyla reaccionó, se agitó, jadeando y gritando de dolor, suplicando que tal agonía terminara, enceguecida como estaba no veía que Elsa no podía acercarse, la regente golpeaba el aire a su alrededor como si un muro de cristal le impidiera el paso a la vez que le mostraba cruelmente la agonía de la sabia. Una tos horrible se apoderó de Kyla y la hizo sufrir arcadas hasta que la nieve a sus pies se tiñó de carmesí, la sangre le escurrió de la barbilla, de la nariz, de los ojos cerrados que apretaba en su suplicio. Elsa no era capaz de percibirlo pero el frío se fue apoderando de la morena que jadeaba como si le costará respirar, el vaho le helaba el poco aliento que lograba escapar de esos labios azules, que ya no eran capaces de emitir un sonido que no fuera agonizante y lastimero.

El frío la devoraba de la misma forma en la que una serpiente puede engullir un roedor al que tiene indefenso, constreñido con los anillos, los largos mechones azabaches se fueron tornando blancos. Los ojos violetas, vidriosos y gélidos. La carne se le pegó a los huesos mientras que perdía todo rastro de color y se cubría de escarcha. Elsa se horrorizó presenciando como la sabia se demacraba ante sus ojos hasta que finalmente, emitiendo un último aliento, Kyla murió. Elsa la lloró histéricamente, negando en su aflicción, golpeó el viento y maldijo al cielo y a los dioses, se jalaba los cabellos de la pena y la desesperación. Ya no quería ver más, estaba muerta de pavor y angustia, quería abandonar ese lugar, deseaba que esa horrible escena no hubiese ocurrido nunca, lloró y se lamentó doblada de rodillas, sin ser capaz siquiera de pensar que esa imagen le resultará conocida.

Pero eventualmente logró hacerlo.

El cuervo negro graznó, volando en circulos por sobre su cabeza hasta que se posó en los dedos extendidos de una hermosa mujer que no estuvo ahí antes, una morena ataviada con el color de la noche, de la cabeza hasta los pies. Sus ojos como dos lagunas oscuras, observaron lúgubremente en dirección a Elsa, pero le sonrió con malicia cuando se inclinó ante el cuerpo de Kyla y miró de reojo a la alterada regente.

De los labios de aquella aparición sopló un aliento misterioso sobre el rostro inerte de la sabia que poco a poco la llevó a despertarse, Kyla abrió entonces unos ojos brillantes y oscurecidos, al tiempo que de sus labios escapaba un sonido que no podía ya ser el de un humano.

La mujer de negro sonrió triunfal y urgió a la sabia a ponerse de pie nuevamente, realizó una floritura con la mano con lo que una cuerda hecha de humo negro se materializó en el cuello de Kyla mientras el otro extremo lo aferraba su resucitadora entre los delgados dedos. Sin esfuerzo alguno, la sombría mujer tiró de ella con lo que aquella figura encorvada y cadavérica que había sido Kyla Frei, le siguió débilmente los pasos.

Elsa la llamó, emitiendo un grito desgarrador, arañando ese muro invisible, levantándose las enaguas y avanzando a trompicones por el denso camino nevado, solamente para caer de nuevo y seguir luchando, pese a que sentía un montón de manos angulosas aferrándole el cuerpo y los ropajes. Kyla se giró, mirándola por sobre el hombro, extendió lánguidamente un huesudo brazo en su dirección, más lo dejó caer derrotadamente cuando percibió el tirón de su yugular, mientras abandonaba a quién había sido su amada y se perdía en la penumbra para convertirse en la mujer blanca de sus pesadillas.

 

 

 

 


End file.
